El conde fantasma
by Got98
Summary: ¿Cómo explicarías la conexión entre dos extraños? ¿Lo llamarías casualidad o destino? Las personas tendemos a creer que existe en el mundo un alguien especial. Y algunos desperdician la vida entera, sumergidos en esa búsqueda. Pero ¿qué tal si lo que siempre quisimos no parece más que un deseo infantil? ¿Qué tal si nuestro sueño sólo cobra realidad ante nuestros ojos?
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Esta historia es una adaptación. Repito adaptación. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a la genial Tammy Araoz. Yo solo adapto la historia a mis personajes favoritos.**

**Aclaración ****: Tajima Uchiha, el padre de Madara, en esta historia es el abuelo de Sasuke y ademas Hinata es una Uchiha.**

**Ahora si, sin nada mas que decir. Comencemos!**

Resumen: ¿Cómo explicarías la conexión entre dos extraños? ¿Lo llamamos casualidad o destino? Las personas tendemos a creer que existe en el mundo un alguien especial. Y algunos desperdician la vida entera, sumergidos en esa búsqueda. Pero ¿qué tal si lo que siempre quisimos no parece más que un deseo infantil? ¿Qué tal si nuestro sueño sólo cobra realidad ante nuestros ojos? En la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII las personas simplemente prefieren ignorar aquellos ideales, enmascarándolos bajo una fría expresión de auto superación. Sasuke Uchiha aprendió a muy corta edad, la mejor forma de matar sus propias esperanzas. Sólo una persona podría ser capaz de despertar al conde de su letargo, pero tal vez el tiempo transcurrido haya sido suficiente para hacerlo olvidar. No es que eso podría significar un impedimento para Sakura, quien tal vez encuentre la magia que descubrió en Sasuke la primera vez que vio sus bellos ojos negros...

**PRÓLOGO**

**Inglaterra 1748. **

\- _Lee ese una vez mas. _—Él tuvo problemas con uno de los libros y ella sacudió la cabeza arrugando la nariz—. _No, el otro_ .

-¿Este? —Estaba claro que solo se burlaba de ella, señalando siempre el libro equivocado. La niña de largo cabello rosa, dejó caer en el piso refunfuñando por lo bajo, él soltó una carcajada y finalmente perdió el libro que ella pedía—. _"De los hermosos el retoño ansiamos, para que su rosal no muera nunca, pues cuando el tiempo su esplendor marchite, guardará su memoria su heredero ..."_ —cortó la lectura abruptamente, justo cuando ella cerraba los ojos y se deja atrapar por las palabras -. No me gusta Shakespeare —se quejó el niño, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de la pequeña.

\- _A mí sí_ —sentenció con firmeza—. _Ahora toma ese libro y continúa_ .

-No quiero.

\- _Por favor, Sasuke-kun ... -_ Ella hizo un puchero y en un segundo pensamiento que sus ojos se abnegaran en lágrimas. Él terminó con cierto grado de escepticismo, pero terminó por dejarse ganar. Después de todo Sakura no pudo hacerlo sola, tan solo pudo disfrutar de algo de lectura cuando él lo hizo para ella.

_\- " __Pero tú, que tus propios ojos amas, para nutrir la luz, tu esencia quemas ..."_

-¿Sasuke? —Ambos se volvieron para observar a la persona que subía la pequeña colina, él se puso de pie tomando rápidamente los libros entre sus pequeñas manos—. ¿Sasuke, cariño dónde estás?

—Tengo que irme —se excusó a toda prisa, y ella sonrió con tristeza un tanto renuente a dejar ir a su único amigo—. Pero puedes buscarme luego de la cena.

\- _No sé, creo que a tu padre lo incomodo._

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a ese detalle.

—A mí no me incómodas. —El niño se acercó, hasta plantarle un corto beso en la mejilla—. Te esperaré en la biblioteca.

-¿Sasuke con quién hablas?

Él bajó la vista al piso y adquirió una postura firme ante la persona que los interrumpió.

—Con mi amiga —musitó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Sakura. La recién llegada arqueó un ceja y buscó a la amiga con la mirada.

—Pero aquí no hay nadie —sentenció luego de escrutar rápidamente el llano—. Es mejor que entremos ya, está haciendo frío.

Mikoto perdió a su hijo de la mano y lo instó a seguirla al interior de la casa. Aun así no podría evitar notar como Sasuke se volvía, para dirigir un saludo al vacío.

-No hagas esas cosas delante de tu padre —le aconsejaste en un murmullo, logrando que el pequeño apartara la mirada con enfado.

Mikoto se acuclilló hasta alcanzar su altura y lo alcanzó por largo rato. ¿Qué le ocurrió a su hijo? ¿Por qué no lograba entenderlo? En un principio había pensado que era una reacción a la muerte de su abuela. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, por lo que era normal que se apartara e hiciera su luto. Pero luego de un año, la actitud de su hijo continuaba empeorando. Hablaba solo, jugaba con alguien que nadie más que él tenía y se resistía a dejar la casa. Ella había intentado sacarlo de paseo, de modo que no estuviese todo el tiempo guardado en esa vieja biblioteca. Pero lo único que había obtenido fue lo que le gritara las peores obscenidades y una rabieta que duró por días.

Mikoto le acarició el cabello y él se apartó de su tacto como si este le quemara.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Murmuró en voz queda, pero como ya era la costumbre no oyó la respuesta de Sasuke.

La casa estaba en silencio, mientras que el pequeño conde corría por los amplios pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca. Hemos logrado esconder una vela de su criada, por lo que iba con mucho cuidado de lo que no se apagara y lo dejara en penumbras a medio camino. Con los dedos fríos empujó la enorme puerta de roble, adentrándose en la cavernosa soledad de la biblioteca.

—Sakura ... —susurró cuidadoso de no alzar la voz en demasía. Oyó una risilla baja que provenía de la división intermedia. Sasuke subió las escaleras rozando las paredes con los dedos e imaginando que podrían pintar allí con ellos—. Sakura ... —La risa se escuchó esta vez detrás de él, por lo que se volvió con un brinco para alumbrar ese sector. Pero no la encontró—. Oh, qué pena que no esté aquí, pensé que podría leer un poco de Shakespeare ... pero pensé mejor, ya estoy cansado ...

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando las cortinas se agitaron y la silueta de su amiga se hizo visible.

_\- __¡Espera!_

—Con que allí establece ...

Sakura corrió hasta alcanzarlo y se detuvo delante de él para obtener una amplia sonrisa.

\- _Lee para mí. _—Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana. -. _¿Qué ocurre? -_ frecuentemente ella confundida por su actitud—. _¿Han vuelto a molestarte? _—Asintió intentando mantenerse imperturbable, aunque muy en su interior, cada palabra de su padre dolía más conforme pasaban las horas—. _No debes hacerles caso, Sasuke_ ...

-¿Yo tengo algo mal, Sakura? —Su voz en un nivel bajo, refleja lo incómodo que lo ponía toda aquella situación.

\- _No, claro que no. _—La niña a pesar de no tener más de siete años, habla con convicción y aplomo, algo que no se esperaría en alguien tan joven— _. Ellos _ _no nos entienden, por eso tenemos que permanecer juntos._

Sasuke sonrió con algo de pesar cuando ella entrelazó sus manos para brindarle apoyo.

—Tú eres mi única amiga.

_\- __Lo sé_ .

—Entonces prométeme que no me dejarás solo como _grandmère,_ no dejes que ellos me lleven.

En los ojos de la niña destelló una pequeña lágrima, que marcó un único sendero hasta su boca.

\- _Sin importar qué, yo siempre te encontraré_ .

—¿Cómo? Si me voy de aquí, no puedes seguirme —replicó él molesto con la idea simple.

\- _Mira_ —le dijo ella tomando el talismán que colgaba de su muñeca; en ese momento brillaba en un profundo azul oscuro—. _Siempre que estamos cerca, brilla de esa forma. Tú eres el único que logra ponerlo de ese modo, por eso te encontré. _—Sasuke tomó la piedrita azul entre sus pequeños dedos y la examinó con detenimiento—. _Tú me haces olvidar el dolor ... nunca podría dejarte_ .

—Yo cuidaré de ti. —El niño le dio un abrazo mostrándose como todo un caballero y ella rió un poco avergonzada. Sakura encontró sus manos entrelazadas y deseó en su interior poder quedarse allí para siempre.

\- _Tengo que irme_ ... —susurró recibiendo una apenada mirada por parte de su amigo.

—Lo sé, pero verás que pronto encontrarás la forma de salvarte. —Ambos soñaban con ese momento, pero también sabían cuán distante e imposible esta era. Sakura cerró los ojos haciendo que su amigo la imitara y cuando Sasuke volvió a abrirlos, ella ya no estaba.

* * *

—¡Esto debe terminar ahora! ¿Comprendes? ¡Ahora!

Fugaku Uchiha sospechó para sus adentros y modificado el rígido porte de su padre, preguntándose internamente por qué diablos lo mantenía en su casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? —Instó con su desinterés habitual, alternando la mirada de las hojas que sostenía y su progenitor.

Tajima Uchiha tenía una particularidad y era que todo tenía irritarlo. Él no era como su padre y por esa razón se sentía bastante feliz consigo mismo.

—Estoy hablando de tu hijo, por supuesto.

_Sasuke_ , reflexionó con pesar. Pues estaba seguro que nadie más que su pequeño conde lograba despertar la ira de Tajima.

-¿Qué hizo? —Preguntó a sabiendas que el niño muy probablemente había roto alguna ventana o hecho alguna de sus diabluras en la cocina.

Era tan diferente a Itachi, Sasuke parecía un lobo disfrazado de una tierna e indefensa oveja. Pero en realidad era sigiloso, silencioso y tan letal como el bendito animal, pero particularmente exasperante. Fugaku sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba seguir las reglas y esa era la razón principal por la que había tantas reprimendas. Era un pequeño inteligente, pero demasiado introvertido. Aún no podría precisar si alguna vez lo había oído reír; no, Sasuke no reía, no gritaba, no lloraba ... tan solo ofrecía miradas desdeñosas. A saber de dónde diablos había cogido esas mañas el crío.

—¡Fugaku! —El grito de su padre lo abstrajo de sus recuerdos, al parecer le había estado hablando—. Danzo dice que Sasuke entró en sus caballerizas la noche anterior ... —Arqueó una ceja, bueno el niño podría ser una molestia, ¿pero un intruso? - Armó un revuelo al abrir las puertas y dejó salir a todos los caballos.

-¿Que? —Preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, esto era un poco más que romper una ventana.

—Así es. —Su padre pareció sutilmente conforme con su reacción, a lo que solo pudo fruncir el ceño en respuesta—. Liberó a los caballos y ahora nadie sabe dónde rayos están, Danzo ha venido furioso hoy exigiendo que nosotros paguemos por los sementales que tu hijo dejó escapar.

Fugaku se puso de pie en exabrupto, plantando las manos en el escritorio de palisandro donde había estado trabajando un segundo atrás. _¡Ese maldito demonio! _Lord Danzo tenía los caballos más caros de toda la región y definitivamente él no iba a pagarlos, daría al condenado niño al cambio antes de desembolsar cualquier suma por esos animales.

—¿Cómo sabe que fue Sasuke? Diremos que el niño estuvo toda la noche en la casa, no se arriesgaría a negar mi palabra —espetó resuelto. Después de todo Danzo no era más que un simple barón y él era un marqués, si se atrevía a acusarlo de algo él podía exigir una satisfacción. Sin duda alguna matar al barón le saldría mas barato que los condenados caballos.

—Me temo que tu palabra no servirá en esta ocasión. —Fugaku fulminó con la mirada a su padre, maldito insulso—. Tú hijo dejó su tarjeta de presentación ...

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Inquirió molesto por el júbilo que decoraba el timbre de Tajima, no le agradaba nada ese tono.

—Bueno ... en primera, los lacayos lo vieron y en segunda ... tuvo el descaro de escribir "Libertad a los oprimidos" en la puerta de los establos. —Él fue un responder pero su padre lo acalló con un ademan—. Y te repito, dejó su tarjeta de presentación. —Fugaku bufó, ¡qué niño más estúpido! Tomó la casaca del respaldo de su sillón y se la echó sobre los hombros con rabia—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Un trato con Danzo —rezongó abiertamente, dirigiéndose a la salida con paso firme—. Busca a Sasuke, tendré que resolver este problema ahora mismo.

-¿Me permite una sugerencia?

Fugaku se volvió para observar el complacido rostro de su padre. Era muy consciente del recelo que Sasuke despertaba en Tajima, pero en ese momento el viejo parecía estar regodeándose en el error del niño. Él sabía que era por otros extraños y solo causaba problemas, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un crío.

-¿Qué?

—Envíalo a Francia, al _castillo_ de los Uzumaki.

Frunció levemente el ceño ante la sugerencia, había enviado un Itachi allí fue un año y no sentía que Sasuke estuviese listo aún. En realidad esperaba conseguirle un preceptor para que lo observara en la casa, de modo de poder desentenderse de sus tonterías sin tener que aguantar otro viaje a París. Pero requirió admitir el plan de llevarlo a Francia, calmaría las aguas y quizás el niño aprendería algo de su hermano mayor. Después de todo Sasuke no se adaptaba a la familia, estaba acostumbrado al trato salvaje con el que crió su abuela y no estaba acostumbrado a cambiar. A pesar de que su sangre nunca había tenido como un verdadero hijo, Itachi en cambio era más proclive a seguir órdenes y tenía un porte de aristócrata lustro, algo que nadie podía negar. También Hinata siendo un bebé no le causaba tantos dolores de cabezas.

—Bien, prepara todo saldremos mañana.

—Lo tendré listo para salir esta misma tarde.

Fugaku enarcó una ceja suspicazmente, no sabía quién se beneficiaría más con este trato, ¿su padre o él? Prefirió no decir más y salió del estudio dispuesto a sacarse esa piedra del zapato de una vez por todas.

* * *

\- _Hiuu ... ¿Qué es eso? -_ Sasuke sonrió frente a la expresión de horror de la niña y acercó a la criatura casi calva hasta su rostro _-. ¡No! -_ exclamó Sakura brincando hacia atrás con poco decoro. Él bajó la mano y protegió a su nuevo amigo dentro de su chaleco.

—Lo encontré rondando el huerto ...

\- _Es una rata_ —sentenció ella convencida, él identificó al animal y negó. Era pequeño sin orejas y calvo, muy calvo. Pero no era una rata, Sasuke había visto cientos de roedores y este no era uno que reconocía, pero le agradaba.

—Es bonito, ¿a qué no? —Ella arrugó la nariz disconforme y él volvió a reír, le agradó encontrar algo que la intimidara. Sakura era tan altiva y bien portada que él dudaba que le temiera a cualquier cosa. Pero finalmente había encontrado su debilidad, las ratas—. Creo que lo conservaré.

_\- __Sasuke-kun esa no es mascota para un futuro conde._

Chasqueó la lengua frente a ese argumento, esas tonterías de lo que era bueno o malo para alguien con título, lo cansaban. No se consideró como un conde y estaba casi seguro que nunca llevaría ese epíteto con orgullo. Era un legado de su familia y él no deseaba nada de ellos, tan solo lo que dejaran en paz. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? No hablaba nunca por temor a decir algo incorrecto, no exigía nada y se aseguraba de ser no más que una sombra para ellos. Aun así siempre encontramos su comportamiento impropio, un conde no hace esto, un conde no hace lo otro ... solo eso oía día tras día. Se preguntaba entonces, ¿un conde tenía permitido vivir? O tal vez eso también estaba vetado.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

_\- __¿Pondremos? -_ Sakura no parecía muy cómoda en esa sociedad.

-¡Si! - exclamó Sasuke con una nueva idea—. Será nuestro, de ambos ... como un ... un hijo ... —Ella alzó las cejas hasta casi unirlas con la línea de su cabello—. Lo sé, lo sé ... primero tenemos que casarnos, dijo él para no alarmarla, después de todo ella era un daño y él un caballero. Pero no tengo anillos, así que ... —Se silenció mientras pensaba, entonces alzó su dedo meñique y lo entrelazó con el de Sakura—, esto será nuestra unión - Ella lo miró perpleja—. Así juro serte fiel para siempre ... No estaba seguro como oficiar una ceremonia nupcial, pero esperaba que con eso era suficiente. Sakura logró sin decir nada, él rodó los ojos—. Ahora te toca —espetó muy seguro de que ella, lo aceptaría sin importar qué.

\- _Así juro serte fiel para siempre_ —repitió sus mismas palabras y luego sonrió.

¿Era su impresión o ella acaba de sonrojarse? Sasuke sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y volvió a sacar al animal de su chaleco.

—Ahora, ¿qué nombre le ponemos?

Ella frunció los labios en uno de sus tantos gestos analizadores.

\- _Mm ... ¿Qué te parece Shiro?_

Sasuke miró a la criatura que se asomaba temeroso por entre sus dedos.

-¡Shiro! —Logramos y este alzó la cabeza al instante—. Sí, creo que le agrada.

—¡Baja ahora mismo pequeño demonio! —Ambos niños brincaron en su lugar al escuchar la voz del marqués resonante. Sasuke miró a Sakura con los ojos como platos, sabiendo en su interior que Lord Danzo ya le había ido con el chisme al marqués—. ¡Sasuke!

\- _Es mejor que vayas ... -_ susurró su amiga presionando los labios en finas líneas. Él imitó el gesto, por el simple hecho de evitar que comenzaran a temblarles.

—¡Sasuke, ahora!

Se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a incorporarse.

Con lentitud se acercó a las escaleras y descendió del altillo, deteniendo un medio camino para inspirar confianza. Demás sabía que mostrarse temeroso no lo ayudaría. _Los hombres respetan a los hombres que saben respetarse_ , ese fue el único consejo que le dio su hermano y era el único al cual él le encontró utilidad. Su padre lo esperaba al final del tramo y junto a él se tuvo su abuelo; Sasuke le enseñó los dientes como toda una fiera. Odiaba a ese hombre infeliz y achacado, tanto que siempre que lo tenía en los pisos superiores fantaseaba con empujarlo por las escaleras, pero aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejar la idea sin más.

-¿Señor? —Instó con gallardía, quien no conoce la atribución más edad por esa actitud tan soberbia.

—Dejaste escapar a los caballos de Sir Danzo ... —La aseveración sonó una pregunta para Sasuke, por lo que no se inmutó al momento de negarlo. Eso no le hizo gracia a Fugaku—. ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo? ¡Dejaste tu tarjeta de presentación!

Sabía que ese no había sido un movimiento inteligente por su parte, pero había dejado por el fervor del momento.

—Sí lo hice, pero no los dejé escapar ... —Ambos caballeros lo miraron perplejos—. Los dejé en libertad ... eso es diferente.

Tajima bufó como si la aclaración le pareciera inútil, pero Sasuke reconoció que valía la pena destacar ese punto. Dejarlos escapar podría tener un accidente y al momento de llevar acabo su acto, él era muy consciente de lo que hizo.

—¡Maldito atrevido!

Sasuke miró de soslayo al viejo que dijo ser su abuelo. Él albergaba sus dudas al respecto, por lo que dejaba bien en claro que solo eran dos desafortunados que vivían en la misma casa. En realidad, no tiene ninguna de esas personas como familia, porque para formar parte de una se requiere hacer por voluntad propia y él era algo así como un prisionero.

—Sólo estoy empezando, Lord Danzo hasta soñará conmigo ...

—¡Basta, Sasuke! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces? Esos caballos cuestan dinero, son sementales por amor de Dios.

Sí, lo eran y al igual que él, unos prisioneros. Los caballos de Danzo no querían estar allí, a decir verdad nadie quería estar en esa pocilga de casa. Lo de los sementales era el primer golpe, su verdadero objetivo estaba puertas adentro y pronto iba a dar con él. Aun si en el proceso tuvo que tirar todo el maldito caserón abajo.

—Lord Danzo es una mala persona, solo quiero ayudar —murmuró en tono bajo pero efectivamente contundente. Fugaku se encabritó, al parecer esa clase de tratos no se los permitía ni a su propio padre.

—Es suficiente, pensé que podría razonar contigo pero simplemente me hartaste.

Se dio la vuelta apartandose de él, Sasuke soltó un suspiro para sus adentros. Esa misma noche tenía planeado irrumpir en la casa de Sir Danzo y rescatar a Sakura ya su hermana. Aún no tenía un plan concreto, pues había pensado que con lo de los caballos ganaría una distracción, pero los malditos mozos de la cuadra fueron rápidos y efectivos al detenerlo.

—Mueve tus pies.

Asintió al pedido de Fugaku en completo silencio y lo siguió por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta notar que su padre lo guiaba a la puerta principal.

—Milord ... ¿acaso me obligará una disculparme? —Inquirió curioso por la dirección que tomaban.

Todos sabían que él no apreciaba los paseos, jamás salía de las inmediaciones de la mansión, pues de hacerlo Sakura no podría alcanzarlo. Fugaku no respondió y Tajima se limitó a observarlo por sobre el hombro con gesto de triunfo. Sasuke frunció el ceño y al instante clavó los talones al piso, no sabía qué teníamos en mente pero esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. Su padre notó que se rezagaba y se volvió para escrutarlo con sus odiosos ojos negros.

—Camina —le espetó con voz autoritaria, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en una vacunación negación.

Fugaku soltó un suspiro y asiéndolo por la chaqueta de ante, lo arrastró los metros que faltaban hasta la salida sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó, tratando de no lucir alarmado por el silencio y la tosquedad de su padre—. ¿Padre? —Él no se volvió, no se inmutó, solo perdió jalándolo como a una bolsa de abono. Sasuke golpeó su mano con los puños crujientes, por supuesto sus golpes carecían de fuerza y estos no causaron la menor molestia en la enorme mano del marqués. Suéltame —pidió aún manteniendo el brío.

—¡Ya calla! —Lo reprendió Tajima abriendo la puerta para dejar salir, entonces fue cuando notó el carruaje listo para partir. Sasuke se revolvió del amarre y corrió por los peldaños de mármol devuelta al interior de la casa—. ¡Atrápalo, Fugaku!

Su padre le dio alcance en menos de dos zancadas y en esa ocasión Sasuke no vaciló en morderlo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de conjurar.

—¡Condenación! —Exclamó el marqués y sin que el niño se lo esperara, una fuerte bofetada lo hizo aterrizar contra el piso pulcramente encerado.

—¡Fugaku!

Él reconoció ese grito al instante, la vista del suelo y la escalera a la mujer que bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad. Su madre se acuclilló a su lado y lo alzó del piso, para mirar el rostro que comenzó a ponerse rojo por el golpe y la frustración del engaño.

—Regresa arriba, Mikoto. —La marquesa ignoró el pedido de su esposo, concentrando su atención en el pequeño—. ¡Ahora! —Fugaku sacudió a la mujer instándola a soltarlo y aunque Sasuke corrió a los brazos de su madre inmediatamente, por alguna razón no llegó a ellos.

—¡Madre! —Gritó como pocas veces se lo podría oír. Mikoto lo perdió apesadumbrada pero sin mover un músculo en su dirección y entonces Sasuke lo supo, ella no hizo nada para detener eso—. No puedes dejarlos… —masculló con los dientes apretados.

—Es lo que te ganas por taimado, niño, te irás a Francia y regresar cuando aprendas a comportarte como un hombre de tu clase.

Él se volvió para ofrecerle una avinagrada mirada al viejo. Si antes lo odiaba en ese momento su ira estaba a punto de ebullición.

—Yo no voy —aseveró, cruzándose de brazos tozudamente. Tajima le sonrió con sorna y Fugaku despidió a Mikoto con un ademan, para luego regresar a su lado.

—Escúchame, Sasuke, esto es por tu bien ¿entiendes? —Su padre lo miró a los ojos y lo único que pudo ver allí fue rechazo.

-No puedo irme, no quiero irme. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sakura?

Tajima soltó un bufido a sus espaldas.

—Tal vez en Francia también aprendas a relacionarte con personas reales.

Él se volvió para enfrentarlo con gesto implacable.

—¡Ella es real!

—Alucinas y tus locuras comenzarán a afectar a esta familia.

Sintió esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago, pero hizo acopio del poco orgullo que había forjado a su edad y sin reparos escupió el suelo que pisaba su abuelo. Ofendido por esa muestra irrespetuosa, Tajima alzó una mano para abofetearlo de revés. Sasuke cerró los ojos con aplomo, pero el golpe jamás llegó.

-No te permito que le levantes la mano a mi hijo. —Cuando desplegó los parpados con lentitud, notó que Fugaku había detenido el ataque de su abuelo a centímetros de su rostro. Tajima se removió incómodo y de un jalón se liberó mascullando unas maldiciones—. Vamos

Su padre lo empujó por la espalda y él reaccionó entonces, se escabulló entre las piernas del marqués y este asestó algunos manotazos al aire nuevamente. Sasuke sonrió corriendo al interior, eufórico, pero entonces su cuerpo chocó con algo tan duro como el granito. Confundido sin problemas ese nuevo obstáculo y muy a su pesar notó que ya no tenía escapatoria.

—¡Suéltame, gorila!

-¡Milord!

En brazos del mayordomo, Sasuke se sacudió inútilmente, a la distancia pudo distinguir la silueta de su madre y para su desgracia no pudo encontrar ni una pizca de dolor en su mirada. Como si al deshacerse de él, también podría liberándose de una molesta carga.

El pequeño conde apretó los labios, para no gritar, para no llorar, para alguna forma no mostrarle cuánto lo lastimaban. No les daría el placer de verlo caer y así mientras su cuerpo era llevado a las rastras hasta el carruaje, perdió la vista en la fachada de esa enorme mansión. Donde encontró felicidad ya la vez, la peor de las amarguras. En ese momento vio como desde el altillo, la mirada jade de una niña de siete años lo escrutaba tras un velo de lágrimas. Sasuke concentró sus ojos en ella y en nadie más, Sakura extendió una mano en su dirección y él hizo lo propio. Aun así las distancias en vez de acortarse, solo acrecentaron su brecha y él supo que ese era el fin. Acababa de romper su promesa, no la había ayudado y ahora ambos sufrirían por su falta de tenacidad.

Sakura dobló su meñique a modo de recordarle su unión y él sonrió con pesar, entonces la puerta del carruaje se cerró y los ojos verdes, se apagaron en su oscuro interior.


	2. Pequeños demonios

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Esta historia es una adaptación. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia de la genial Tammy Araoz.**

**Aclaración ****: en esa historia Sakura e Ino son hermanas y usan un apellido falso el cual es Yamanaka.**

**PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS **

**Dieciséis Años Después** .

—He oído que el tal Jiraya Konohagakure está en la fiesta.

—Seguramente podremos distinguirlo entre los asistentes ...

—Sí, solo hay que buscar al que se tambalea errantemente. —Sakura desplegó su abanico y ocultó su risa convenientemente, su hermana la imitó y ella pudo notar el brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes—. Oí que hace dos noches, se lo vio rondando por los callejones oscuros de Picadelly.

No veo nada extraño en eso.

Ino la evolución de reojo con malicia.

—Olvidé decirte qué se vio lo él, pero aún se esperan noticias de sus calzones ...

En esa ocasión le fue un poco más difícil contener la tentación, aún no sé una idea de cómo podría su hermana para enterarse de esas cosas.

—Pobre hombre, se ha ido cuesta abajo desde la muerte de su esposa.

—Sí, es por eso que no hay que perder el tiempo.

Ella la detectó confundida, notando que Ino se específicamente escudriñando la pista de baile con interés. Le era imposible descifrar su expresión, pues al igual que el resto de los invitados tuvieron una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

¿Qué te refieres?

Ino bufó por su falta de atención, pero a ella eso es solo la divirtió más.

—Es un hombre miserable y desgraciado… —Aún seguía sin comprender su lógica—. Con dinero —añadió su hermana haciendo una mueca, pues unas damas respetables no están obligados a hablar de esos asuntos en público—. Hay que atraparlo antes de que despilfarre todo en juego y bebidas.

—Un pensamiento tan noble, Ino, solo tú sacrificas tu tiempo para reeducar una oveja descarriada. Creo que tiene equivocado en tu oficio, posiblemente el monasterio llora tu ausencia.

Su hermana la fulminó con la mirada, un peso de su máscara en forma de corazón le quitó mucho peso a su advertencia.

Sakura rió musicalmente y se encargó de posar su vista en los bailarines. La fiesta estaba curiosamente bien concurrida, nada que ella acostumbrara. En realidad disfrutaba más de sus noches con un buen libro y algo de leche tibia, así eran casi todas las cosas que había acostumbrado. Excepto los días en que Ino decidía hacer vida social, esos días ella podría pintar una sonrisa en el rostro y fingir que adoraba a cada una de esas damas estiradas. No entendía qué tenía su hermana en esos odiosos eventos, era de conocimiento popular que dos jóvenes rusas, no eran del todo bien aceptadas en esos prestigiosos círculos. No sabía cómo Ino lograba la entrada, pero siempre sabía las miradas desde las inglesas, como si tuviesen el piso que ellas pisaban antes de dar un paso. Era denigrante y bastante irritante,

—Oh, _touché_ hermana, la suerte me sonríe.

Sakura siguió con los ojos la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con un hombre fornido, vestido con calzas color arena, botas hasta las rodillas, chaleco rojo ribeteado con dorado y casaca color vino.

Todo un espectáculo, sin duda era el señor Jiraya que al parecer había recuperado sus calzones de los pasillos de Picadelly. No importaba que su antifaz intentara inútilmente ocultar su nariz ganchuda, así simplemente rebosaba altiva, como un viejo dandi que se niega a aceptar el hastío. El hombre no era de los caballeros más agraciados, pero las altas cifras de sus rentas anuales difíciles y frecuentemente pasan desapercibidas. Ahora que se solicitó solo y sin una esposa que lo protegió, todas las buenas ciudadanos de Londres enviaron la necesidad de prestar sus condolencias.

Ino sacó pecho, al igual que un gallo antes de entrar en la riña. Sakura la dejó con gesto preocupado, no le agradaba que su hermana mancillara de esa forma su apellido prestado. Ya tenían que demostrar muchas cosas para esas personas y aún eran vistas por encima de la nariz. Sin duda la actitud de Ino, acarrearía más especulaciones. No deberíamos tener tantos problemas si su hermana se dignara a jugar limpio, pero no, ella no conocía el significado de ese término. Premeditadamente hizo caso omiso de cualquier regla ética y utilizaba sus… "artilugios extras" para encontrar a un _amigo generoso_ .

—Ino ... —Ella se volvió justo cuando comenzó a emprender la cruzada—. Te estaré vigilando —le recordó mientras alzaba su mano, para dejar oscilar en el aire su talismán azul. Su hermana bufó sonoramente.

—Siempre arruinas la diversión.

Torció el gesto, frente a esa acusación. Ella no era una aguafiestas, simplemente prefería no tener que huir a las colonias por la impertinencia de su familia. Estaba harta de estar escondido como un ratón, o peor aún como un ladrón de dudosa audacia.

Sakura no se consideraba una mala persona, no utilizaba sus dones para hacer daño, pesar de que su abuela siempre le decía que era algo por lo que tenía que sentirse orgulloso. Con no más de cinco años ella le preguntó; ¿Por qué tienen que esconderse su don? Y su _babushka_ le respondió francamente: _ellos simplemente no nos_ respondieron _, solo un corazón amoroso logrará ver en tu interior_ .

Sakura aún estaba en búsqueda de ese "corazón amoroso". Siempre que había cometido el error estúpido de exponerse, las personas reaccionaron de la peor manera. Encerrándola, matándola de hambre o incluso… ¡No! No valía la pena traer esos dolorosos recuerdos, ahora estaba en Londres y comenzaría su nueva vida. Quizás había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo circundando el mundo en una búsqueda estúpida. Pero hacía años que se había dado por vencida, ya no quería felicidad, se conformaba con tranquilidad y estabilidad. Y Londres le ofreció eso, a pesar de que la ciudad en sí no le agradaba, allí ella y su hermana eran unas exóticas rusas que nadie conocía y eso era suficiente. Al menos por el momento.

Consideró en su lugar hasta que el señor Konohagakure decidió regresar a su hermana. Ésta llegó acalorada, abanicándose con ahincó, ignorando de primera mano las costumbres inglesas. Sakura interpuso una mano delante de su abanico, obligando a detener ese descarado coqueteo que al parecer Konohagakure disfrutaba al máximo. El hombre se despidió de embajadas, con una lujosa viña y la promesa de regresar para reclamar otra pieza.

¿Por qué no te comportas? ¡Todas las cabezas están giradas en nuestra dirección!

Ino rodó los ojos, antes de recostarse lánguidamente contra una viga en una pose poco femenina, pero que curiosamente realzaba su apretado escote.

—Me alegro, esas gatas envidiosas ... ¿Has visto cómo Jiraya me devoraba con los ojos? —Comentó divertida por su hazaña, pues ninguna mujer se atrevería a llamar por su nombre de pila a un hombre que acababa de conocer.

No te puse atención. —Esa aseveración realizada crispar a su compañera que respingó en su lugar cual yegua maltratada.

¿Sabes qué, Sakura? —Se giró para mirarla —Voy a ir pedir una placa… —Arqueó una ceja una vez más perdida en las divagaciones de Ino—. Ya sabes, para colocarla en este punto exacto. Dirá lo siguiente: "aquí ancló, Sakura, la amargada bruja de cabello de escobeta"

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida por el insulto. ¡Su cabello no era de escobeta!

—Pues yo voy a mandar a hacer una para colgarla en tu cuello, dirá una frase simple: "zorra con orejas de duende" —Por inercia Ino llevó sus manos a sus orejas para cubrirlas—, necesitaría tres manos para tapar esas puntas. —Su hermana contuvo el aliento y antes de voltearse de forma aireada, le aplicó con un dedo amenazador. **8**

Ella no se dejó amedrentar y con un giro furtivo de sus faldas, se alejó en la dirección contraria con la espalda recta. Estaba tan enfrascada en su discusión reciente, que no notó que le cerraban el camino varias personas que se dirigían al salón de baile. Repentinamente viró a la derecha, evitando colisionar con un grupo de viejas dichas raras, pero en su encierro no calculó bien y se dio de bruces contra un cuerpo duro. Reprimió las ganas de soltar una maldición y siguió con su camino sin disculparse con el sujeto.

—Muy educada… —Oyó a sus espaldas y por un segundo mensaje la tentación de volverse para enseñarle su verdadero nivel de educación a ese impertinente. Pero se contuvo, aceptando para sí que habían sido demasiadas peleas por un día.

A esa altura de la noche lo único que quería era desaparecer. En la pista reconocida como Ino aceptaba acompañar al señor Konohagakure en un vals; un baile descarado que prácticamente estaba vetado en todos los grandes salones de fiesta. Sólo los más osados o estúpidos, se atrevían a exponerse de esa forma. Por supuesto su hermana formaba parte del segundo grupo.

Decidida a no dejarse amargar por las idioteces de Ino, Sakura comenzó a circular por el amplio salón. Era una bonita casa a decir verdad y su anfitriona no había escatimado en gastos, pero por supuesto que la mujer no reparaba en esas cosas, pues para una daños al dinero era como parte de su piel. Desafortunadamente, Sakura era de las pocas desdichadas que requerían contar hasta el último penique y eso fastidiaba mucho a su hermana. Quien queriendo aparentar, se gastaba gran parte de su asignación en tonterías que solo la hacían lucir más desesperada.

¿Me necesitarían el honor? —Una mano inguantada apareció repentinamente en su campo visual, ella como primer impulso se giró sobre su hombro buscando a la mujer receptora de esa invitación. No había nadie. Eso era extraño, tal vez ese caballero se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

¿Te parece? —Al parecer su pregunta divirtió al hombre, pues sonrió debajo de su máscara marcando dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sakura notó su quijada blanca como el papel, sin siquiera el asomo de una barba. Estaba claro que se ingresó de un joven que acababa de ingresar en la sociedad. Eso explicaba que se atreviera a invitarla a bailar, pues seguramente desconocía su procedencia y su nombre—. Pero mi señor, aún no hemos sido necesarios.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para desmerecer esa frase, en realidad le pareció algo simpático, tuvo que admitir.

—La idea de llevar antifaces es para que el misterio prevalezca. Digamos que aquí y ahora, seremos compañeros de baile. Y quizás en algunos días nos crucemos en Hyde Park, usted viajando en una bonita calesa y yo a lomo de mi caballo. Al momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentren, la reconoceré y usted enviará una vez más el destino nos quiere ver juntos.

Pues seguramente ella reconocería esos ojos, dado que parecían recuperar toda la luz de la habitación haciéndolos resplandecer. Sakura se sonrojó muy a su pesar, tarde notó que se había quedado mirándolo con fijeza. Ese hecho controlado divertirlo aún más, él joven le ofreció su brazo y ella no pudo rechazar la invitación. No se conocían y él tenía razón, en una fiesta de máscaras se esperaba que los invitados olvidaran el protocolo riguroso. En condiciones normales, debían ser normalmente determinados por un tercero que los conociera mutuamente. Un poco tonto a su entender, pero así funcionaba la vida en Londres y si ella quería participar, debía atenerse a sus condiciones.

Aceptó bailar una cuadrilla con el joven caballero, al menos esa clase de danza era respetable y no exigía un contacto tan personal como un vals. Sakura se enorgulleció al notario como Ino la observaba desde el otro lado de la pista, con actitud retadora. Le sonrió para demostrarle que ella también podría captar la atención de un hombre a pesar de su _cabello de escobeta_. Levantó una mano para hacer un giro guiado por él, cuando se comportó como su antebrazo se deslizaba fuera de su guante la pulsera que llevaba bien escondida. Se apresuró a meterla nuevamente en su lugar, pero su sorpresa la hizo detenerse abruptamente. La piedra azul de la pulsera brillaba de manera acusadora; alguien que estaba usando magia y peor aún, alguien que ella no conocía. Dirigió su atención a su hermana, estas se detectaron muy entretenidas mostrando las diversas formas de abanicarse a un grupo de jóvenes. No podría ser ella, a menos que estuviese siendo demasiado sutil. Además, Sakura reconoce cuándo se consideran de su hermana, la piedra emite distintos brillos para alertarla de posibles peligros. Con Ino el brillo era de un celeste casi blanco y en ese momento, ella notaba que su amuleto estaba de un azul naturalmente negro._¿Qué demonios? _Se preguntó en su fuero interno, mientras respondía con un asentimiento la pregunta que le formulaba su compañero de baile. No estaba para poner atención a un niño, necesité saber quién estaba siendo tan estúpido como para usar magia en un salón repleto.

Escudriñó con la mirada cada rostro, era una desgracia que bajo las máscaras todos lucieran iguales. Nadie le parece menos sospechoso que el anterior, pero en ese instante su amuleto regresó a su tono normal. Sakura enarcó una ceja confundida, eso significaba que la persona se había detenido o estaba demasiado lejos para que ella lo sintiera. Sea cual sea la razón, ella dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Nunca será conveniente en esas situaciones, incluso cuando no sea ella la que estaba haciendo uso de sus dones, el simple hecho de que una persona la descubriera la causaba sudores fríos.

Mucho más tarde se enteró del nombre de su compañero de baile, poco le interesaba pero al menos se encontró receptiva con su charla. Estaba lista para retirarse, aunque no tuviese una idea de dónde estaba escondida su hermana. Estaba planteándose seriamente el ponerle un collar de cascabeles, al menos así no la perdería tan a menudo. Se detuvo a un lado de las mesas que exponían las bebidas, paseó con su mirada aquí y allá, buscando la máscara de corazones de la señorita Yamanaka. Desde ese momento tuve planeado llamarla de esa forma, su hermana acababa de perder su amistad. Hasta que no se disculpara por haberla abandonado y haber insultado su cabello, para Sakura esa mujer era la señorita Yamanaka y ya no más su pariente.

De reojo captó los vasos de limonada que se amontonaban en prolijas hileras sobre la mesa, pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, arrepentirse deseando pasar por su garganta aquella fría bebida. Había estado deambulando como una mula de un lado a otro, se merecía saciar su sed. Pero rayos, no había ningún hombre cerca. ¿Qué acaso ellos no debían estar al pendiente de sus necesidades?

Las reglas estúpidas dictaminan qué pedir esperar a alguien que invitar a una de las bebidas. Pero no tenía voluntad para esperar a uno de esos despreciados la notase allí, deseando fervientemente calmar el desierto en su boca. Miró una vez más a su alrededor, notándose completamente aislado, la bebida estaba a no menos de un metro de distancia. Podía mover un vaso ligeramente en su dirección y cuando estuviese a una distancia prudente, cogerlo y reclamarlo como propio. Nadie podría acusarla de haberlo tomado sin permiso, si estaba cerca de ella el mundo asumiría que le pertenecía. Era un buen plan y prontamente se puso en la tarea de llevarlo a la práctica. **1**

Deslizó su mano derecha por debajo del brazo izquierdo, de modo que queda oculta tras su capa de tafetán. Lentamente comenzó a mover el dedo, su vista estaba fija en el vaso que avanza a rastras por el mantel. Alguien pasó muy cerca de ella y Sakura detuvo los movimientos de su mano, así como el avance del vaso. Observe una vez más el lugar, no tenía la atención de las personas por lo que se dispuso a continuar llamando a su bebida. Ya solo medio metro más y podría tomarlo, esperaba que nadie notara al pequeño vaso que se movía por arte de magia en una mesa del lateral.

Frente a esa posibilidad, volvió a alzar la vista para escrutar a su público y al encontrarse sola sonrió con triunfo. No necesitará utilizar sus poderes en cosas así, pues limitará los asuntos de vida o muerte. Pero para Sakura, la posibilidad de morir de sed en esos momentos, era muy, muy probable. Volvió su vista al vaso y entonces se paralizó, no estaba. ¿Quién había robado su vaso? Había perdido casi diez minutos escogiendo al indicado, para luego separarlo de su fila y atraerlo hacia ella. ¿Cómo hozaban un plan arruinar su esplendido? Entonces su vaso reapareció en la mesa, siendo abandonado por una enorme mano un tanto pálida, y Sakura fulminó con la mirada al dueño de dicha mano. Ese intruso.

—Ese era mi vaso —le espetó olvidándose de todo su recato. A la mierda las reglas, él las había saltado antes de robándole "su" bebida. El caballero se volvió percatándose de que ella le hablaba, la miró y luego al vaso vacío en un sutil reconocimiento. Lo que entre sus esbeltos dedos y lo giró como buscándole algún agujero de fuga.

No lleva su nombre —apuntó, estoico, en tanto que volvía a depositarlo sobre la mesa. Ella respingó, ¡qué hombre más impertinente! El vaso estaba a medio metro de ella, ¡¿de quién más estarían ?!

—Pues lo era, exijo que me reponga la bebida. —Él entornó sus extraños ojos negros y se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza en su dirección. Parecía un tanto confundido por su tono de voz, pero ella tenía sed con un demonio.

¿Lo exige? —Inquirió con algo de sorpresa. Repentinamente una tenue carcajada escapó por entre sus labios y Sakura recorrió la espalda. No le agradaba ese hombre y su mirada comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, aunque no podía verle la cara por la máscara, lo que tenía ya era suficiente para molestarla—. Pues me temo que no quiero cumplir sus exigencias.

—Es usted un grosero.

Él volvió a apabullarla con la contundencia de su escrutinio, violando ligeramente el brillo de sus ojos y acentuó hasta volver a ser tan oscuro como un bosque. El extraño dio unos pasos acortando deliberadamente sus distancias, tras mirar sobre su hombro se inclina para observarla fijamente.

No podría estar más en lo correcto. —Sonrió, pero no había ni una pizca de humor en su gesto. Entonces extendió una mano hasta la mesa y pidió una nueva bebida, para luego suspenderla delante de sus ojos. Sakura deseó más que nunca un trago, pero él se limitó a vaciar el contenido en su garganta y girar el vaso para enseñarle el interior que no reservaba nada para ella—. Delicioso —musitó pasando una sonrosada lengua por sus labios, luego se giró sobre sus talones dejándola completamente muda.

Ese maldito hijo de perra, la había hecho desear la bebida y sus labios al mismo tiempo. Algo que hizo sentir como una estúpida, se había burlado de ella y se había bebido, no uno, sino dos vasos delante de sus ojos. Estaba que bullía de rabia, tanto que no oyó cuando alguien la llamaba por detrás.

¿Señorita Yamanaka? —Sakura dio un respingo al sentir que le tocaban el codo, se obligó a apartar la mirada de la espalda de aquel idiota y concentró su atención en el joven que la solicitaba. Su antiguo compañero de baile, sonrió de manera forzada, puesto que aún tenían los vestigios de la ira. ¿Señorita Yamanaka, le apetece una limonada?

Al parecer quedaban caballeros después de todo, le habíamos encantado gritarle eso al otro estúpido y regodearse ante la falla en su provocación. Al menos esperaba que no estuviese demasiado lejos, como para que escuchara el ofrecimiento del joven señor.

—Encanta ... —Pero un fuerte jalón hizo que sus palabras se quedaran estancadas en su boca.

Sakura casi estampó el rostro contra el pecho de aquel que la había tironeado con tan poca sutileza; se irguió completamente confundido y cuando alzó la vista, notó que la despojaban de su antifaz contra su voluntad. Los ojos negros del idiota ladrón, la escrutaban sin ningún recelo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Oiga qué le sucede? —Instó removiéndose de su férreo amarre. Él no respondió sino que con lentitud posó sus dedos en su mejilla, arrastrando una caricia por su rostro que respondió descolocarla por completo.

¿Sakura?

Ella sabía con ojos como platos, él sabía su nombre. Y para colmo la rozaba con una mano rápida, pero a la vez familiar ... demasiado familiar. Esos ojos, esas mordaces respuestas, no podría ser otro, tenía que ser ...

—Sasuke..kun

Él asintió a tiempo que una leve sonrisa surcaba sus labios, entonces también se removió el antifaz. Y aunque vi a un hombre hecho y derecho debajo del mismo, también notó aquellos pequeños detalles que podrían pertenecer a su amigo de la infancia. Después de tanto tiempo, lo que tenían delante de ella y por un segundo tenido que los años no habían pasado para ninguno de los dos. Pero, ¿qué tan cierto podría ser eso?

Les esta gustando la historia?

Díganmelo en los comentarios :)


	3. Inocencia perdida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Aclaracion: En esta historia Hanabi es hija de Ino y sobrina de Sakura

Comenzamos!

INOCENCIA PERDIDA

Había dos cosas en el mundo que Ino amaba por sobre todo y teníamos eran: su hermana y su hija. La primera le causaba más de un dolor de cabeza, pero ella sabía que era la única en que realmente podía confiar. En cuanto a su niña… era la razón de su existencia, por ella tuvo una forma de sonreír cada día al despertar; por Hanabi su pequeño sol, Ino había aprendido a vivir más allá de la oscuridad de su pasado. Ellas conformaban su familia y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie arruinara la posibilidad de hacerlas felices.

A pesar de que se arrepintió el aire se le habría atorado en los pulmones, a pesar del sudor que cubría sus palmas, no dudó un segundo en plantarle cara a _ese_ hombre. Necesitamos cinco segundos de contemplación para reconocerlo y alimentarme como si instintivamente su mente reaccionara protegiendo a su corazón de aquellos sórdidos recuerdos. No pensé en lo que hizo, aunque a decir verdad pocas veces reparaba en sus acciones. Él, como de costumbre, se pavoneaba por el salón como el hombre del mundo que pretendía ser. Una señorita de no más de veinte años se colgaba de su brazo en gesto posesivo, dirigiéndole sonrisitas bobas que rayaban en lo lascivo. Pero ella ignoró todo lo que le importaba poco o nada quién era tan estúpida como para ofrecerse voluntariamente a ese barón.

Es más, pensaba que estaba haciéndole un favor al intervenir a la mitad de su pobre coqueteo. Avanzó de forma impetuosa, demostrando que su sangre no le impedía ser mejor que las damas que la rodeaban. Al detenerse enfrente de ellos, él ni siquiera la ofreció una mirada de reconocimiento, por lo que Ino, ser un tanto más directo. Le arrebató la copa que tardó en la mano derecha, captando su atención finalmente. Él la perdió con una sonrisa ladeada y ella imitó el gesto añadido a un toque sarcástico, entonces alzó la mano en la cual oscilaba la bebida y la dejó caer por su rostro sonriente.

—Necesita enfriarse viejo ladino. —Las personas a su alrededor se volvieron a mirarlos, ansiosos por pescar algo de lo que parecían ser un gran escándalo.

La chiquilla que minutos antes se deja arrastrar por el salón con ese hombre, muestra una diversión difícil de ocultar tras su máscara. Ino alzó el mentón retadoramente y se enfrentó a la mirada contrariada y llena de odio del barón.

—¡¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca ?! —Exclamó el hombre y en esa ocasión, incluso los anfitriones voltearon a ver la escena.

Ella estuvo en un punto de soltarle una retahíla de palabrotas, pero se contuvo y con gesto aireado giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer entre el gentío. No era el momento, dijo mientras buscaba a su hermana por el lugar. Necesitaba cobrarse esa deuda, ese peso que acarreaba desde hacía tantos años, pero no podía hacerlo con tantas personas de testigos. Su mente rápidamente comenzó a urdir un ingenioso plan, sonrió complacida por su astucia y se dispuso a quitarse la máscara. Él no la había reconocido y ninguno de los otros asistentes la recordaría, no que eso importase. Para lo que iba a hacer, lo único que necesitábamos era el amparo de la noche.

—Hola… —susurró por lo que pudo ser la quinta vez en diez minutos. Sakura podía e iba a admitirlo, en cuanto supo quién era su mente se apagó limitándola a lo más básico.

—Hola —respondió él como las veces anteriores, sólo que en esa ocasión ella notó la diversión que decoraba su timbre.

Y todo volvió a repetirse, llevaban un buen rato en el mismo plan. Se saludaban y luego se miraban, como si ninguno de los dos diera crédito de lo que veía. Sakura nunca lo había visto en el sentido más propio de la palabra, las veces que había estado junto a Sasuke ella dormía y de alguna forma—que aún no comprendía—lograba que su mente viajara hasta él. Pero en esa ocasión era distinto, estaba despierta y todos sus sentidos funcionaban a la perfección, podía tocarlo, olerlo, verlo… bueno, temía que si seguía mirándolo terminaría por gastarlo.**1**

—Yo… —Él aguardó a que ella continuara, pero se abstrajo en su mirada atenta y una vez más perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir—. Hola… —Sasuke sonrió tomándola de la mano con confianza y Sakura movió los pies detrás de él por inercia. Poco le importaba a donde la llevara, siempre y cuando no se desapareciera como la última vez—. Te eche de menos —admitió en un exabrupto. Sasuke la escuchó, por supuesto que lo hizo.

Se volvió para escrutarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no dio indicios de querer responderle. La jaló un poco más de la mano para adquirir una posición de baile. Claro, él no le pidió que lo acompañara en una pieza, instintivamente asumió que ella no se negaría. Sakura se apartó para poner distancias, pues Sasuke pretendía bailar un vals y ella no estaba tan segura de querer seguirlo en esa ocasión sin protestar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pidió saber tratando de asirla por las manos.

—No quiero bailar. —Él desmereció sus palabras con un movimiento casual y la apresó sin miramientos.

—No podemos permanecer viéndonos sin decir nada, la gente ya comienza a vernos raro. Personalmente me es indiferente, pero supongo que tú pretendes mantener cierta reputación…—Lo que él decía era sensato, cualquiera que los viera parados mirándose pensaría cualquier tontería. Y Sakura era conocedora de lo devastador que podía ser estar enrollada en los cotilleos del mes. Aun así la forma en que él planteaba salvar su nombre, era incluso más cuestionable.

—¿Pero por qué un vals? —se quejó dramáticamente, obteniendo como respuesta una pícara sonrisa.

Él marcó el tiempo, sosteniéndola con la indiferencia que antes había mencionado. No parecía costarle moverse por la pista y a ella tampoco se le daba mal, aun así nunca le gustaba ser el centro de las atenciones. Dispuesta a ignorar la mirada del resto de los asistentes, se concentró en su compañero de baile, en él, su amigo.**1**

Poco quedaba del niño que ella había conocido, por supuesto, no era estúpida sabía que la gente crecía con el tiempo. Pero en Sasuke había algo más que sólo el común envejecimiento, se veía joven y vital claro está, pero tenía cierta sombra en la mirada que lo hacía lucir distante. No se parecía al pequeño soñador que pretendía imponerse a su padre, a su abuelo y a quien se sea por salvar a un animal. Aquel chiquillo que ella había observado por mucho tiempo, el mismo que pasó una noche entera junto a un caballo herido, pidiéndole disculpas en nombre de su padre. Ella recordaba a un niño lleno de ideales y éste hombre, a pesar que en apariencia lucía igual, denotaba un grado de resignación que podía leerse en lo apagada y lejana que parecía estar su mirada, sin un ápice de sueño o entusiasmo. Ese mismo que solía caracterizarlo, incluso en los instantes en que más solían lastimarlo.

—Cambiaste —murmuró él en un momento y ella asintió, pues al parecer ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo del otro.

—Crecí —repuso en un intento de hacer fluir la charla.

Algo nuevo para Sakura, dado que nunca había sentido forzado nada con Sasuke. Siempre se sentía libre de actuar a voluntad, pero eso era con el niño. ¿Acaso el adulto seguía teniendo esos estándares de libertad? No la había reprendido por no dirigirse a él por su título. Quizás aún conservaba algo de su antigua personalidad después de todo.

—No te has casado.

Ella lo sabía, no veía con qué propósito señalarle que a sus veintitrés años aún seguía soltera. En un año más ya hasta se la consideraría obsoleta, pero ¿por qué deprimirse por anticipado?

—Gracias por recordármelo. —Sakura afianzó el amarre alrededor de su mano izquierda, comprobando que Sasuke no llevaba argolla de matrimonio—. Tú tampoco —apuntó con cierta malicia, él se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

—No tengo apuro, ni particular interés en algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con demasiada curiosidad y sin darse cuenta estirando el cuello para acercarse más a su boca.

Sasuke tenía la mala y estúpida costumbre de susurrar en vez de hablar, si uno quería conversar con él debía aprender a leer los labios de antemano.

—No podría decidirme por una, sería injusto escoger a una señorita por sobre otra…

—Así que es mejor dejarlas a todas desilusionadas —completó ella, logrando que él le expusiera una afirmativa muequita. En cierta forma sintió ganas de sonreír, pues las palabras de Sasuke le recordaron que aún podía prever la dirección de sus respuestas.

—Sí, aunque les dejo a todas en claro que ya estoy prometido.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida, esa revelación la había tomado con la guardia baja. ¿Estaba prometido? ¿Con quién? Quería preguntárselo, atosigarlo hasta que le diera el nombre de esa mujer. Pero un comportamiento por el estilo sería demasiado pretencioso. Sí, se conocían desde niños, pero no se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sakura de tanto en tanto sabía reconocer su lugar. Y presionar a un conde para que hablara de su vida privada, estaba muy por encima de su cabeza.

—Felicidades. —Por lo tanto se limitó a dar una respuesta acorde con lo que se esperaba de una fulana sin nombre.

—Gracias. —Ella no lo comprendió por completo, él acababa de decirle que no tenía particular interés en contraer matrimonio, pero aun así estaba prometido. ¿Sería algo pactado desde hacía muchos años? ¿Un arreglo de sus padres? Sentía tanta curiosidad, que su desagrado llegó a reflejarse en su rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó y ella tarde notó que Sasuke la observaba con fijeza.

—Nada —respondió inerte, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué la había abatido de un modo tan repentino.

Por un segundo, quizás uno casi fugaz… ella albergó en su interior la posibilidad de encontrarlo para reclamarlo como suyo. Siendo una niña fijó su atención en Sasuke, otorgándole el rol de su caballero encantado. Él la salvaría, él la buscaría y con él se desposaría. Por supuesto que todas esas ideas pertenecían a la mente de una niña, aun así el recuerdo de ese sueño abrió una pequeña brecha en su interior. Sasuke, su así llamado caballero encantado, estaba prometido a alguien más. Finalmente fue capaz de dar con el disparador de su momentánea tristeza.

—¿En qué piensas?

_«En que me quedaré sola por el resto de mi vida»._ Vaya que estaba siendo melodramática, como si alguna vez hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad real. Sasuke era hijo de un marqués, nieto de un duque y era el quinto conde de Pembroke. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

—En tu linaje —admitió muy a su pesar. Él no pareció comprender su respuesta, pues se limitó a mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

—Tu hermana.

—No, ella me tiene sin cuidado —dijo categóricamente. Sasuke agitó la cabeza y le apuntó por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué esa no es tu hermana?

Sakura se volvió para captar a una Ino sin máscara, dirigiéndose hacia ella a paso apresurado. Parecía estar huyendo de algo o de alguien, Sakura se tensó casi por instinto y su vista se clavó en la mirada preocupada de su hermana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —instó en cuanto ella hubo llegado.

Ino la tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevársela consigo sin mediar palabras, pero entonces Sakura sintió como del otro lado oponían resistencia. Miró por sobre su hombro, Sasuke aún la mantenía bien agarrada y no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir sin una explicación. Articuló una disculpa con sus labios y se deshizo de su amarre, no sin algo de esfuerzo. Él frunció el ceño, para luego pegarse la vuelta como si le importara un comino lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Su respuesta fue tan desconcertante, que Sakura permaneció un segundo completo anclada en su lugar mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba sin ofrecerle una mísera mirada.

—Ino, detente —espetó, tratando de ir en busca de Sasuke. Pero su hermana la ignoró completamente y Sakura dirigió su vista a la pista que dejaba atrás, sintiendo como un pesado malestar se asentaba en su estómago.

Por un corto momento sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar pero el gesto desdeñoso que le ofreció Sasuke, fue suficiente para que ella no soportara quedarse un segundo más allí.

—No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos —farfulló Ino, ajena a la escena que captaba su atención. Ella reparó en el tono abrumado de sus palabras y la miró, seria.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Sakura plantó los pies en el piso, el temor de que su hermana hubiese echado a perder su pobre reputación, terminó por imponerse frente al recuerdo de Sasuke. Había vivido dieciséis años sin saber nada de él, podía sobrevivir sabiendo que en sus últimos segundos juntos, ella lo había hecho enfadar.

—Te lo explicaré en el carruaje. —Tuvo que conformarse con esa pobre excusa y dejarse llevar al exterior por una Ino que sorpresivamente se mostraba poco comunicativa.

En el carruaje no dijo mucho de nada, sólo le murmuró algo sobre un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Sakura la observó con suspicacia, pero sabía que si algo la fastidiaba tarde o temprano lo compartiría con ella. Ino era demasiado transparente, no se contenía en nada y siempre daba todos sus pensamientos a conocer. Por lo que Sakura había aprendido a ser paciente y a aguardar sus tiempos. Aun así, no le gustó ver la amargura que decoraba su semblante, como si repentinamente hubiese sido golpeada por un tropel de caballos. Algo la preocupaba y no saberlo comenzaba a impacientarla. Al parecer esa noche había sido para llevarse sorpresas.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio con languidez, luego le fue casi imposible no verlo a través de sus ojos cerrados. Le habría gustado robarle una sonrisa más, antes de tener que dejarlo tan prematuramente. Había pasado años pensando en qué decirle si se volvían a encontrar, pero en el momento se había quedado en blanco. Ninguno de sus ensayados discursos salió en su rescate, tal vez Sasuke pensaría que ella había malgastado su intelecto con el tiempo. Pues si no pensaba que era retrasada, seguramente no estaría lejos de dar con esa conclusión. Suspiró, no debía preocuparse por eso, después de todo ¿cuántas posibilidades había de encontrárselo de nuevo?

Al llegar a su casita en el centro del East End, su hermana desapareció escaleras arriba dejándola sola nuevamente. Ella recorrió la casa en puntillas y antes de perderse en su alcoba, se detuvo frente a la puerta ligeramente entornada de la habitación de su hermana y Hana. Ino se encontraba sentada en la cama a un lado de la pequeña, se inclinaba sobre la niña para susurrarle palabras al oído con ternura. Sakura sonrió, podía tener ciento de fallas, actuar como una mujer caprichosa e incluso desabrida. Pero amaba a su hija de eso no le cabía duda. Su hermana daría lo que fuese por Hanabi, Sakura lo sabía pues ella había sido más de una vez testigo de ese maternal cariño.**1**

Esa noche descansó como nunca antes, había logrado un sueño profundo y reparador. Se permitió fantasear con tonterías y en más de una ocasión, el nuevo rostro de Sasuke invadió sus pensamientos. Miles de veces se había imaginado su apariencia de adulto y, a decir verdad, no se había equivocado tanto. Aunque Sasuke lo negaría a muerte si ella se lo dijese, Sakura creía que era la viva imagen de Fugaku, de no ser por el color de ojos serían exactamente iguales. Incluso en lo de llevar el eterno fruncimiento de cejas se parecían.

Frente a ese descubrimiento se sintió acongojada, recordando cuando Sasuke le decía que su padre no sabía reír o divertirse. ¿Acaso él notaría que tampoco reía en verdad? Ni siquiera siendo niños ella pudo lograr que soltara una carcajada real, producto de un sentimiento de sincero goce. En más de una forma en esos tiempos Sasuke se convertía en Fugaku gradualmente y ella había querido evitar que se perdiera de la misma forma que el marqués. Ahora se encontraba completamente confusa, pues tras mirarlo por sólo un minuto sintió que no había nada de él que se pudiera salvar. Sasuke era cortés cuando quería, pero frío y esa siempre había sida la barrera que nunca pudo flanquear. O quizás estaba haciendo un prejuicio malicioso, porque el muy bastardo se iba a desposar con otra. _¡Desconsiderado!_ Tal vez él ya no recordaba su promesa, pero para Sakura ese había sido un momento difícil de olvidar.

—Hombre tenía que ser.

—¿Milord? —Ignoró aquel llamado hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada con ahínco—. ¡Vamos, milord, despierte! —Sasuke sacudió una mano, tratando inútilmente de espantar aquella molesta voz arruinada por el tabaco—. Es un bonito día, casi y se puede ver el sol.

Un eufemismo insultante, pensó Sasuke con desagrado. En Inglaterra casi nunca se veía el sol, como odiaba ese país.

—No me fastidies —masculló cubriéndose con un brazo el rostro. El condenado de su ayuda de cámara había descorrido las cortinas y la mortecina luz que se colaba por la ventana parecía sólo afear el espacio—. Y cierra esa ventana que se me congela hasta el espíritu. —Tiritó mientras llenaba sus pulmones con aires renovadores.**6**

Tenía que levantarse, pero la cama se le hacía tan deliciosa y tentadora. Nada cambiaría si decidía quedarse allí el resto del día, no es como si alguien fuera a echarlo de menos ¿no?

«_Te eche de menos _» esas palabras resonaron en su mente sin que él lo hubiese previsto, tirando a pique su anterior teoría. Quizás alguien sí lo echaba de menos, al menos en alguna parte del mundo, Sakura le dedicó uno de sus pensamientos. Eso debería ponerlo de mejor humor, pero extrañamente sólo lo fastidiaba. ¿Cómo podía echar de menos a alguien como él? No es como si hubiese hecho algo importante por ella, si abandonarla e ignorar su promesa era su forma de hacer mella en alguien, claramente esa chica necesitaba revisar sus prioridades. No era merecedor de tal reconocimiento, nadie pensaba en él. ¿Por qué ella lo haría? ¿Lo habría echado de menos realmente o sólo había sido una frase incongruente? Muy posiblemente sería la segunda opción.

—¿Piensa quedarse allí mucho más tiempo? No recorrí todo Londres a pie, para que usted ignore mis perfectas atenciones.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, preguntándose ¿de dónde rayos había sacado ese empleado?

—¿A pie?—instó, reparando tentativamente en sus palabras—. ¿Te dejaste robar otra vez? —En esa ocasión alzó la cabeza de su cómoda almohada de plumas para dirigir su atención a Juugo, el hombre chasqueó la lengua insultado por su pregunta.

Aunque Sasuke tenía razones para dudar, en una ocasión su ayuda de cámara había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para aceptar los servicios de una muchachita que terminó por dejarlo desnudo a la vera del camino.

—Nada de eso —replicó alzando el mentón con orgullo, un americano tipo pensó él en su fuero interno—. Hay un gran revuelo por las calles.

Sasuke tomó su bata mientras lo escuchaba sumergirse en su perorata. Juugo encontraba cualquier asunto inglés motivo de ser llevado a los titulares, era un hombre salido de las colonias por lo que era fácilmente impresionable. Estaba acostumbrado a la vida entre guerras, su padre había batallado contra los franceses, él lo había hecho y esperaba que si algún día tuviese un hijo, lo siguiera en la empresa. Hablando de propósitos en la vida.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó de forma ausente, mientras se esparcía un poco de jabón por el rostro.

Esperar a que su ayuda de cámara, lo "ayudara" en sus arreglos matutinos era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Juugo no tenía en claro cuáles eran sus obligaciones y él no tenía ganas de explicárselas. Así funcionaban bien, al menos desde que lo había traído con él de América, lo único que fue capaz de pedirle era que se encargara de despertarlo y hasta eso se le daba terrible.

—Al parecer alguien intentó asesinar a un barón. —No era algo extremadamente importante, pero quizás digno de ser revisado. Le hizo una seña para que continuara con su relato—. Pues todos en las calles estaban como locos buscando a la asesina…

—Dijiste que intentaron matar al barón, ¿verdad? —Juugo asintió, Sasuke se encargó de rasurar la parte baja de su barbilla antes de hablar—. Entonces no es una asesina, ya que no lo mató... utiliza el término correcto.

Cualquiera pensaría que una aclaración de ese tipo era inútil, pero Sasuke reconocía muy bien el valor de las palabras. No las malgastaba y jamás hablaba sin antes pensar el contenido de lo que quería transmitir. Juugo lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que a su lado tenía que hablar con propiedad, por eso se afanaba de cometer errores adrede.

—Bien, la "presunta" asesina… —Le sonrió a través del espejo—. Se coló en la casa del barón y dicen que a punta de cuchillo, lo amenazó mientras éste dormía plácidamente junto a una de sus putitas…

Chistó por lo bajo y casi se abre una mejilla por la sorpresa.

—¡Habla bien! —señaló molesto. No le importaba que fuese informal cuando el momento lo requería, pero si estaban compartiendo un posible tema de debate, no podía citar a alguien en su escrito diciendo: que el barón dormía junto a una de sus _putitas_—. Sabes, lo interesante de lo que hacemos es que a pesar de criticar nos mantenemos firmes en lo que refiere al respeto por la aristocracia. ¿Cómo crees que quedaría esa palabra en uno de mis artículos?

Juugo se golpeó el labio inferior pensando.

—Pues sin duda sus lectores pensarán que el Conde Fantasma finalmente ha descubierto los placeres de las damas londinenses.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se aclaró el rostro con algo de agua fría, demasiado fría para su gusto.

—No calentaste el agua —masculló entre dientes, juntando su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

—Estaba caliente cuando lo llamé, pero usted prefirió darle largas al asunto… ¿Acaso pretendía que volviera a hervir agua mientras recogía su traje?

—¿Y dónde está mi traje? —preguntó buscando con la mirada al susodicho. Juugo se encogió de hombros, dejando el asunto a un lado sin más. Sasuke se preguntó internamente, ¿qué diantres vestiría ese día?

—Con todo el jaleo que había me olvidé de pasar por el sastre, pero si le traje algunos bollos calientes. —_Genial,_ se echaría un bollo sobre los hombros para salir a la calle—. Pero no me interrumpa, ¿quiere conocer el final de la historia o no?

Asintió muy a su pesar y con sus manos comenzó a estirar la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Cualquiera pensaría que había pasado la noche entre animales, que bueno que nadie reparaba en su apariencia o Juugo tendría los días contados.

—Entonces… le decía que la mujer saltó sobre la cama del barón y lo acusó no sé de cuantas atrocidades.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ah, la putita tiene el labio fácil, le ofrecí un chelín y me lo contó todo… luego me ofreció que la acompañara a un callejón. Pero me negué, porque debía traerle esta nueva información.

Quiso reír por esa absurda mentira, pero se contuvo aguardando el desenlace.

—¿Por qué no lo mató? Por lo que me cuentas, parecía tenerlo a su merced.

—Sí, pero la chica comenzó a gritar, sus alaridos despertaron a los criados y la "presunta" asesina tuvo que huir sin realizar su cometido.

—El barón no debe ser muy formidable en la cama —comentó abotonando su chaleco azul. Juugo lo observó confuso, por lo que se dispuso a explicarse—. Si los gritos de la joven alertaron al personal, eso quiere decir que no están acostumbrados a oír que su amo extraiga sonidos de ningún tipo de ellas.

Por un instante el hombre pareció pensárselo con detenimiento, para luego dejar escapar una ronca carcajada y asentir en conformidad.

—Esa sería una muy buena observación…—Sasuke frunció el ceño, había perdido los gemelos de su camisa—. Bueno pero lo que sucedió después fue aún mejor… —exclamó Juugo recobrando el ánimo por el relato—. Porque el barón salió gritando a los cuatro vientos, que daría una recompensa en oro a quien fuese capaz de encontrarla.

Ahora entendía la razón del ajetreo en las calles. Por supuesto que ningún sentimiento de empatía para con el pobre barón desafortunado movería a las masas, sólo una suculenta recompensa despertaba sus instintos de buenos samaritanos. Así era el mundo en el que vivía.

—Todos se pusieron en la búsqueda, incluso creo haber visto a un obispo…

—¿Puedes confirmarlo?—inquirió repentinamente interesado. Los golpes al clero siempre eran bien aceptados por los estratos altos.

—Puedo intentarlo. —Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante, al parecer ese día no llevaría gemelos y para como iba la mañana tampoco calcetines—. Creo que vi uno debajo de la cama hace unos días.

Sasuke lo miró por sobre el hombro y entonces reparó que se refería a alguna de sus prendas extraviadas.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿La encontraron?—Introdujo la mano debajo de la cama, tanteando el suelo. Había tanta mugre allí que por un segundo, esperó recibir una mordida.**9**

Algo se movió repentinamente y él brincó hacia atrás, pensando por un instante que la _presunta_ asesina se escondía debajo de su cama. Entonces una sonrosada nariz emergió por entre medio de la tierra y pelusas, trayendo consigo un calcetín gris. Sasuke se levantó del piso, cargando a Shiro con su mano libre. El hurón sería mejor ayuda de cámara que Juugo.

—Sí, dieron con ella, la muy tonta no tuvo mejor idea que correr a su casa. ¿Puede creérselo? Al parece no tuvieron que buscar mucho… la apresaron las autoridades, por lo que nadie recibió recompensa.

Juugo se dejó caer en una de sus sillas tapizadas, seguramente sintiéndose realizado por haberle proporcionado esa historia. Sasuke aún la sentía un poco vacía de contenido, pero quizás podía hacer algunas averiguaciones y descubrir nombres. Eso le daría más realismo, a las personas les agradaba leer sobre su vecino, sobre su párroco o el más acaudalado de los terratenientes. Siempre que pudiesen compararlos con sus absurdas vidas, sentían que de alguna forma la justicia divina existía y que las desgracias de ellos podían llegar incluso a los sectores más bien protegidos.

—¿Quién la apresó? —Juugo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, para luego sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo interno—. No aquí… —Le apuntó la ventana y el hombre rezongó antes de ponerse de pie para salir al balcón.

—Oí algunos nombres, pero no sé si son datos confiables.

—Te escucho —dijo alzando la voz para que el otro continuara. Mientras tanto tomó algunos trozos de comida que reposaba en la bandeja de su cena de hacía dos días. Miró a Juugo dudando si le había o no dicho que levantarla entraba dentro de las tantas tareas que ignoraba. Encogiéndose de hombros juntó las migas y se las entregó a Shiro, quien rápidamente se encargó de dejar limpio su tazón—. Buen chico.

Acarició su cabecita blanca y el animal trepó por su brazo hasta meterse debajo de su chaleco. En ese clima el hurón pasaba mucho frío, tanto él como Sasuke estaban más acostumbrados al calor. De no ser por la guerra hacía mucho tiempo que habrían escapado a Francia.

—Según la… amante del barón. —Él notó que hizo una marcada pausa, al menos ya había entendido que putita no era muy adecuado—. La mujer había sido una antigua…

—Sí, comprendo —lo cortó, antes de que Juugo hiciera gala de su léxico tan variado.

—Bien, por lo que me dio a entender que estaba acongojada o lo que sea… e incluso me dijo que antes ya los había importunado.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, un incidente en un baile. —Le restó importancia con un movimiento fugaz de su mano—. La cuestión es que la mujercita creyó oír como el barón, le decía al corregidor el nombre de su atacante.

—¿Y éste es?

—Yama…o Yamana…—balbuceó dubitativo, Sasuke se tensó—. Ella no escuchó muy bien —se excusó, un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Yamanaka?—preguntó con la voz en un susurro velado.

En ese mismo segundo la imagen de Sakura huyendo de la casa de ese barón, lo golpeó de lleno. Pero instantemente se negó a darle rienda suelta a esa idea. No podía ser ella.

—Sí, ese exactamente. ¿Cómo lo supo?

No respondió, limitándose a observarlo con el rostro pétreo. Shiro lo miró desde su pechera como instándole en silencio a hacer algo. Pestañeó, cogió su casaca arrugada y se cubrió con ella alzando los laterales del cuello. Sabía a donde dirigirse, sabía con quién debía hablar, pero extrañamente no sabía cómo calmar las crecientes palpitaciones de su corazón. ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser ella? Y aunque no se tratara de ella específicamente, podía ser Ino, pues él estaba más que seguro que no existía en el mundo otra persona con ese apellido. Sólo Sakura tendría la ocurrencia de utilizar un nombre robado de las páginas de un dramaturgo inglés. En ese momento, si fuese posible, odió un poco más a Shakespeare y también a ella por haberse dejado atrapar. Al menos en esa ocasión sería capaz de enmendar su error, dieciséis años atrás le había fallado quizás había llegado el momento de esfumar aquel viejo fantasma.

¿Dónde estás, milord? —Gritó Juugo, al verlo como se perdía por los pasillos de su hogar.

—A salvar a mi prometida —susurró para sí, sonriendo al recordar el rostro que había puesto a Sakura al conocer esa noticia.

Pero la diversión no tardó en esfumarse, su amiga había cambiado mucho en esos años. ¿Habría cambiado al punto de querer asesinar a un viejo amante? La idea simple le causó un estremecimiento involuntario, hasta la fecha creía conocer a Sakura. Pero él era la prueba viviente de los años que pueden causar estragos, incluso en la criatura más inocente.


	4. APERITIVO

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

APERITIVO

No importaba cuánto alzara la voz, no importaba cuánto se esforzara; esos hombres simplemente seguían ignorándola. Pero ponerse a soltar improperios no la ayudaría, ¿verdad? Sakura sintió un tenue apretón alrededor de sus dedos, los mismos la ayudaron a escapar de esas extrañas ideas condenatorias, ponerse agresiva no serviría de nada. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba. Bajó la cabeza en dirección de la persona que intentaba llamar su atención y a fuerza de voluntad recompuso su expresión, para no lucir tan demacrada como se sentía por dentro.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó la pequeña con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Hana no había roto en llanto, no había armado una rabieta como se esperaría de una niña de ocho años. Sakura sonrió con aspereza, su sobrina era más valiente que ella.

—Ella está bien —murmuró con poca convicción, aun así Hanabi la recompensó con un asentimiento optimista.

Sakura clavó la vista en el escritorio enfrente de ambas, estaba aturdida y sus pensamientos parecían navegar lejos de esa catedrática oficinilla. Recordaba los sucesos de esa mañana aún como algo completamente ajenos a su persona. Había, literalmente, amanecido en medio de un caos. Su hermana quien la había arrastrado fuera de la cama, le gritaba incongruencias apremiándola incesantemente a hacer las maletas. Algo que la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Mientras ellas discutían las implicaciones y razones para encarar tal empresa sin ninguna planificación de antemano, unos hombres que ella nunca antes había visto, irrumpieron en su humilde morada. A empellones y amenazas con espadas, lograron arrancarle a Ino de los brazos. Sakura automáticamente había corrido a la habitación de la durmiente Hanabi y sin darle tiempo de vestirse adecuadamente, salieron detrás de la carreta con barrotes que amenazaba con deshacer su pequeña familia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ambas se encontraban esperando a quién sabe que hombre, en la diligencia donde se llevaban acabo las detenciones de los criminales.

Su hermana, una criminal, eso le había gritado el corregidor mientras vociferaba a viva voz que una asesina no tenía derecho a visitas. Por esa razón Sakura no había movido un músculo decidida a ver a Ino, pues podría jurar sobre la tumba de su padre que ella no era ninguna asesina. Pero su determinación comenzó a flaquear en cuanto oyó a los guardias jactarse de la proeza de la joven apresada. No le agradó para nada darse cuenta de que tratándose de quien se trataba, era muy posible que Ino hubiese pretendido lastimar a ese individuo. No matar, pero seguramente causarle un sufrimiento acorde con el que ellas habían vivido a sus costas. Él estaba en Londres y por el impulso de su hermana, comenzó a sospechar que él recordaba bien quienes eran ellas.

Se tensó frente a ese pensamiento, no quería que la encontrara, verlo o siquiera pensar en él era igual que auto infringirse dolor.

—¿Es usted la señorita Yamanaka? —escupió entre dientes el idiota que la había atacado verbalmente ni bien puso un pie allí.

El corregidor sabía muy bien quién era ella, pues Sakura se había encargado de dejarle claro a quién buscaba varias veces al exigir su liberación. Pero seguramente el hombre intentaba provocarla para tener una excusa pertinente y echarla en un calabozo también.

—Sí —aseveró mientras se ponía de pie en un impulso. Hanabi volvió a aferrarse a sus piernas, quizás tratando de proteger su vista de tan desagradable espécimen de hombre—. ¿Ya puedo ver a mi hermana?

Él masculló algo incongruente y con un ademan la invitó a seguirlo, mientras se alejaba por uno de los oscuros y estrechos pasillos. Sakura cubrió a Hanabi con su cuerpo, caminando a paso sopesado pero con la cabeza bien erguida. El corregidor se volvió para observarla por sobre el hombro, luego de exponer una sonrisa lobuna chasqueó la lengua.

—La niña no puede entrar —espetó retomando el paso como si nada. Ambas se tensaron al oír tal estupidez.

—¿Por qué no? —exclamó contrariada.

No podía y no pensaba dejar a Hanabi sola en un lugar como ese. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de dejarla sola en la casa, sabiendo que esos hombres aún merodeaban por allí; dícese investigando la vida de la criminal. Pero ella sabía que sólo querían meter mano de lo que pudieran conseguir gratis.

—Los calabozos no son lugar para una mocosa, o entra sola o no entra nadie.

Sakura presionó las manos en puños, no sólo por la denigrante forma en que ese hombre se dirigía a ellas, sino porque fue muy consciente de que ese día no vería a su hermana.

Hanabi alzó la vista mostrándose avergonzada por su condición de niña, y ella le sonrió pues sabía que no podía culparla, había sido su error traerla a un lugar tan impúdico.

—Muchas gracias, señor —soltó en tono ácido antes de darse la vuelta y desandar el camino avanzado.

—Lo siento —susurró Hanabi y por un segundo creyó oír como su pequeño corazoncito de comprimía dentro de su pecho.

—No es tu culpa, cielo. —Y esas palabras resonaron en la deprimente oficina antes de que dieran su primer paso fuera.

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? El aire del exterior golpeó su rostro desnudo, había salido tan aprisa que no tenía cofia o ninguna clase de sombrero. Con el cabello danzando alrededor de sus hombros, se sentía igual que una salvaje o una cualquiera. Por lo que llevaba el rostro decididamente apuntado hacia el piso, totalmente inconsciente de que entonces avanzaba directamente a un nuevo encuentro con su destino burlón.

—Sakura.

Fue su aroma y no su voz, la que la ancló en el suelo. Tan sólo había pasado el período de un vals a su lado y aun así, por extraño que sonase, su particular perfume se había quedado arraigado en su mente. Del modo más elemental, no recordaba a Sasuke por sus ojos o su cuerpo, tampoco por su carácter o su extravagante porte sombrío, lo recordaba porque era imposible que alguien como él expidiera un aroma suave pero tan vivamente masculino.

Lo miró a regañadientes; lucía algo desalineado, como si su ayuda de cámara lo hubiese echado en el oscuro para que se jactara de su suerte al vestirse. Tenía el cabello demasiado corto, al parecer buscando prescindir de los cepillos por una larga temporada. Era extraño que no lo llevara como dictaminaba la moda, Sakura era conocedora de esos absurdos experimentos que los hombres ponían en práctica con tal de tener una cabellera abundante y brillosa. Por supuesto que luego se afanaban por atar aquella maraña en una coleta sofisticada y si dicho hombre pertenecía a la alta aristocracia, terminaba por cubrir toda esa puesta en escena con una pomposa peluca empolvada. Pero no él, por supuesto que él no seguiría tendencias. Aun siendo conde no usaba tricornio o peluca, como si de alguna forma reafirmara su supremacía al evitar ser monocorde con sus pares.

—Milord —saludó inclinándose en una fugaz reverencia. No apartó la vista de su rostro y por esa razón, notó la pequeña tirantes en la mandíbula del conde al escucharla hablar.

Sasuke se acercó con paso seguro, una vez más mostrándose más aristócrata que cualquier otro en su posición. A pesar de vestir como un niño revoltoso, la seguridad que emanaba hacía a uno olvidar que ese joven no tenía más de veinticuatro años. Seguramente practicaba en el espejo esa mirada desdeñosa, capaz incluso de hacer que el mismo rey bajara la cabeza avergonzado. Esa fue su reacción, Sakura no logró mantenerse firme pensando que muy seguramente lo había molestado al hablarle. ¿Pero de qué forma? Si no había pronunciado más de una palabra.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —No se había esperado oír aquello por lo que, como ya era su costumbre, miró por sobre su hombro buscando a la persona receptora de esa pregunta. Pero Sasuke le hablaba a ella y él se encargó de dejarle eso claro, cuando la tomó por la barbilla para que volviera la vista hacia sí—. Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?—pidió, esta vez con mayor vehemencia.

—Mi mamá fue apresada y el guardia gordo, no nos deja verla.

El caballero dirigió una inquisidora mirada a la niña, hasta ese momento Sakura casi y se olvida de que Hanabi seguía a su lado. Al parecer Sasuke ni siquiera había reparado en la chiquilla de grises, tan brillantes como dos hermosos lagos congelados.

—No hablaba contigo —la reprendió él, y tanto Sakura como Hanabi abrieron los ojos como platos.

Sabía que era un grosero, sabía que nunca actuaba con diplomacia al menos que obtuviera algo a cambio, pero por Dios del cielo se trataba de una pequeña asustada y confundida. Desafortunadamente no atinó a interferir en nombre de su sobrina, pues le gustara o no admitirlo; Hanabi había hecho mal al dirigirse a un hombre sin que nadie le diera permiso. Pero había mejores formas de apuntarle su error, eso había sido innecesario.

—Discúlpela…—Sasuke agitó una mano para silenciarla y Sakura se mordió el labio, a un segundo estuvo de mandarlo al diablo.

—¿Quién eres? —En esa ocasión se dirigió directamente a Hanabi, ésta le envió una mirada dubitativa, seguramente debatiéndose si era o no pertinente responderle—. ¿Ahora te quedas callada? Habla, chiquilla, no te di a resolver un problema de algebra ¿o eres tan lenta que ni tu nombre sabes?

—Eso… —Él volvió a callarla con un ademan y por un segundo creyó que se terminaría atragantando de tantas canalladas juntas—. ¡Es sólo una niña, no le hables así!

Le importó poco o nada la fulminante mirada que le obsequió Sasuke. Un hombre como él no estaba acostumbrado a que desobedecieran sus órdenes, la había mandado a callar pero ella acababa de pasar por encima de su pedido sin más.

—Ya veo de dónde ha sacado tan impecable educación esa niña. —Y sin mirar a ninguna de las dos, se encaminó dentro del edificio de piedra en donde retenían a su hermana.

Tras recuperase del impacto de sus palabras y su actitud tan presuntuosa, Sakura se arremangó el bajo de la falda para poder correr detrás de él. No sabía por qué o con qué propósito, pero por alguna razón presentía que Sasuke quería que lo siguiera. Hanabi no se mostró disconforme, aunque en sus dulces ojitos se evidenció un claro temor, el mismo que sólo podía despertar la posibilidad de perder a su única familia en un día.

—Estaremos bien —le prometió, mientras la instaba a mover los pies en un recorrido que ella ya comenzaba a comparar con la entrada a su infierno personal. Claro estaba que Sasuke le oficiaría de guía, pues ¿quién mejor que un conde diabólico para enseñarle a caer en el pecado de la manera más digna?

Cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura se convencía más de la injusticia que dominaban en Inglaterra. Por supuesto que cuando el corregidor la vio acompañada de Sasuke, recordó súbitamente que ella era una dama y que Hanabi no era ninguna mocosa. Prácticamente les pulió el piso conforme ellas se encaminaban a los calabozos. _Arrastrado_, pensó en su fuero interno incapaz de refrenar una sonrisa de suficiencia al verlo tan solícito con ellas.

Les permitieron ver a su hermana pero Sakura sabía que si quería realmente descubrir lo que había ocurrido, no podía hacerlo enfrente de su sobrina. Ino la había calmado hábilmente, haciendo que Hanabi incluso sonriera frente al ingenio de su madre. Sakura se limitó a observarlas en silencio y cuando se disponían a retirarse, Sasuke se le adelantó tomando la mano de su sobrina para sacarla del calabozo. En ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, ni tampoco interrumpió en el reencuentro de la niña con su madre, pero en esa ocasión le dedicó una advertencia muda. Sakura comprendió que le estaba regalando unos minutos para que ella pudiera esclarecer sus dudas y a pesar de que el conde se había mostrado como un bastardo con Hanabi antes, la pequeña ni siquiera vaciló al momento de seguirlo fuera.

—Es una buena niña —susurró su hermana, volviéndola abruptamente a la realidad.

Sakura la observó sin ser capaz de verla realmente, pues de un segundo a otro sus ojos se cubrieron por una delgada capa de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza y por un instante procuró que sus emociones no gobernaran sus acciones; fracasó lastimosamente.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! Oh qué estúpida pregunta, por supuesto que no pensabas… —Su hermana no se inmutó por su arrebato, sino que con mucha calma se puso de pie para tomarla de las manos. Fue entonces que notó como éstas le temblaban presas de la desesperación.

—Sakura…

—¡No, no hay nada que puedas decirme que justifique esto!

Ino la había dejado sola, había buscado una venganza personal olvidándose que tenía una familia, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de actuar tan imprudentemente?

—Sakura, cálmate. —Su hermana la envolvió entre sus brazos para ayudarla a menguar su ira, desafortunadamente ésta se transformó en un penoso llanto compungido—. No llores, todo se va a arreglar. —Y quizás por un segundo quiso creer en la palabra de su hermana mayor, quiso confiar ciegamente en ella como lo había hecho siempre. Pero, ¿cómo se arreglaría tremendo embrollo?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—sollozó despegándose los suficiente para mirarla a los ojos—. Tu hija te necesita, yo te necesito. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Ino apartó la mirada un instante y ella pensó que se sentía avergonzada, pero no justamente arrepentida como debería esperarse.

—Sé que piensas que sólo fue un impulso infantil, pero te equivocas. Lo hice por ustedes, quería deshacerme de ese hombre para siempre. —Sakura respingó en su lugar, la rudeza que decoraba el timbre de su hermana logró estremecerla. La había oído miles de veces prometerse a sí misma que lo haría pagar, pero nunca llegó a creer que en verdad iría por ello. Casi sintió que no reconocía a su propia sangre—. Sakura… él sabe… —Ella enarcó una ceja al mirarla, sin poder determinar lo que oía—. Sabe de Hanabi —confesó entonces Ino y por un segundo, todo pareció detenerse alrededor de ambas.

—No, no puede ser —murmuró buscando alternativamente otra razón, pero el gesto de Ino no admitía errores—. ¿Cómo…?

—En el baile de máscaras me interceptó y me dijo que si no lo ayudaba con algo importante, se llevaría a Hanabi. —Su hermana sacudió la cabeza con aspereza—. No podía permitir que se la llevara, ella es mía.

—Lo sé… —dijo, incapaz de poder atinar una línea que lograra apaciguar a Ino—. ¿Qué quiere de ti?

Su hermana respondió con un bufido y ella no necesitó más para saber lo que se traía entre manos.

—No estoy dispuesta a dejarme utilizar, ya no soy una niña puedo defenderme y defenderlas a ustedes. —Una risa amarga escapó por entre sus tensos labios—. Fui muy estúpida, cometí un error y no logré escapar a tiempo… lo lamento tanto, Sakura. Pero tendrás que marcharte con Hanabi de regreso a Rusia.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —instó en un exabrupto, nunca se había separado de su hermana. Ellas estaban juntas siempre, sin importar qué tan ardua fuese la empresa, tenían que enfrentarla las dos—. No te dejaré —espetó resuelta, antes de que ella pudiera contradecirla.

—Yo las alcanzaré. —Ino parodió una sonrisa, que en ningún momento logró engañarla. Sakura supo que su hermana no tenía intenciones o ilusiones de abandonar aquel lugar.

¡Sobre su cadáver!, la salvaría aun si en el proceso tuviese que condenarse ella misma. Hanabi no podía crecer sin su madre, Sakura sabía lo duro que esto era y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su sobrina corriera con su suerte.

—Hablaré con él —masculló sin un ápice de vacilación en su voz, aun así le fue imposible retener la imagen grotesca que forjó su mente.

—¡No! Te prohíbo que te le acerques.

—No puedes prohibirme nada, tú estas aquí encerrada y en lo que a mí concierne, soy yo la que toma las decisiones ahora. —Nunca había utilizado un tono amenazador con ella, jamás fue necesario, pero en ese instante Sakura se propuso regresarle todo lo que alguna vez su hermana había hecho por ella.

—¡Por favor, Sakura! —rogó una conciliadora Ino—. Si hice esto fue para mantenerlas alejadas de él… te lo ruego no vayas a enfrentarlo.

Ella le obsequió una triste sonrisa y se puso de puntillas, para despedirse con un beso en la frente.

—Lo siento, pero ya tomé una decisión. —Su hermana lució un rostro desesperado que casi logra robarle la determinación. Razón por la cual Sakura se apresuró a huir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al salir, tanto Sasuke como Hanabi alzaron la vista del piso y la posaron en ella con distintos grados de curiosidad. Él aún sostenía la mano de la niña y ésta no parecía particularmente incómoda al respecto. Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida, pues ella conocía la reticencia que mostraba Hanabi con cualquier hombre. Nunca les hablaba directamente, algo que había hecho con Sasuke antes y estaba casi segura que nunca, nunca la había visto tan tranquila junto a un extraño. Suspiró avanzando los pasos que los separaban, luego observó a Sasuke y éste le mantuvo la mirada imperturbable.

—Gracias —musitó notando que todo se lo debía a él y a sus contactos en la diligencia.

De no ser por Sasuke, Hanabi quizás no hubiese visto de nuevo a su madre hasta quién sabe cuando. Él extendió hacia adelante las manos enlazadas de ambos y la niña comprendió al instante lo que le pedía. Hanabi lo soltó y rápidamente corrió a abrazarse de ella. Sakura la levantó en sus brazos, procurando no romper en llanto. Había tomado una decisión, pero primero se encargaría de que Hanabi estuviese segura. Al regresar la vista en dirección del conde, notó muy a su pesar que éste se había esfumado. Sakura se encogió de hombros, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, pero se sintió ligeramente vacía al percatarse que una vez más él no se había despedido.

¿Podría hacer de ese encuentro algo estrictamente olvidable? El repentino nudo que se formó en la base de su estómago, la disuadió de tal milagro. Nunca se sentiría cómoda en su presencia, no importaba cuántos años hubiesen pasado, Sakura jamás olvidaba. Se alisó su sencillo vestido gris mientras fijaba la vista en la opulenta puerta blanca que la enfrentaba, los escalones que guiaban al interior estaban excesivamente pulidos y el jardín parecía el sueño de cualquier mujer. Él sabía como vivir bien, era injusto que una persona de su calaña tuviese la vida tan sencilla.

Llamó a la puerta notando como sus manos se negaban a encarar tal tarea, aun así se obligó a actuar como un persona sensata. Ella no iba allí para atacarlo, como había sido la idea de Ino. Sakura iba con el propósito de pactar algo que dejara a todos los implicados conformes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó un mayordomo de levita violeta y ojos negros como la más densa noche.

—Estoy buscando a Lord… Danzo. —El nombre se le atoró en la lengua, tanto ella como Ino se habían prohibido pronunciar esa palabra en voz alta. Pero en esa ocasión, la situación lo ameritaba.

—Milord, no recibe visitas. —El mayordomo comenzó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara y Sakura hizo acopio de su poco valor, para detenerlo a medio camino.

—Estoy segura que milord, hará una excepción conmigo. —El hombre enarcó una ceja con incredulidad, Sakura ignoró la sonrisa burlona que decoró el rostro del mayordomo y añadió—: Dígale que Sakura lo busca.

—Como quiera —masculló en respuesta, antes de volverse hacia el interior sin escatimar en su desdén.

Al notar que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, ella lo siguió. Evitó observar a su alrededor, pues eso sólo haría que su ira fuese en aumento. La injusticia del mundo cada día se le hacía más evidente, por lo que no necesitaba ver lo bien que lo llevaba un bastardo rico.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraba de pie en una antigua biblioteca enfrentando a uno de sus más oscuros fantasmas. El barón, sir Danzo Shimura, la observaba desde su amplio sillón con un gesto que podría pasar por curioso, aunque ella bien sabía que sus ojos no buscaban exactamente descubrir un secreto. Estaba más viejo de lo que ella recordaba, no pensaría que ocho años harían tanta diferencia en el porte de un hombre. Pero aunque ahora su vientre se hubiese henchido producto del abuzo de los licores, aún mantenía la chispa en sus ojos marrones, siempre inquisidores, siempre deseosos.

_«Maldito viejo asqueroso»_

—¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! —masculló, escupiendo un poco la bebida que aún guardaba en su boca. Sakura intentó refrenar la mueca de asco, pero al parecer no tuvo éxito pues él comenzó a reír estridentemente—. Oh, claro, la pequeña Sakura… siempre tan pulcra y refinada, mi _zakuska_. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Cada parte de su cuerpo lo recordaba, odiaba esa palabra porque el muy bastardo había aprendido una forma de insultarla en su propio idioma. Era tan denigrante y a la vez, despertaba cada uno de esos recuerdos que tanto trabajo le habían costado enterrar.

—No vine hablar de tonterías…

—Estás aquí por tu hermana —completó Danzo con aire de superioridad, Sakura asintió—. Pues tienes que tener en claro que no pretendo lastimar a tu hermana, sólo necesito un favor y luego será libre de ir a donde quiera.

—Nunca es sólo un favor —remarcó ella, dándole a entender que no era tan estúpida como pensaba. Danzo se rozó la nariz con la punta del dedo, un gesto con el que hacía gala de su perspicacia.

—Perfecto entonces, no nos andemos con rodeos, Sakura. Estás aquí porque quieres proponerme una alternativa ¿me equivoco?

—Me ofrezco a hacer ese trabajo por Ino, pero tú tienes que dejarla en libertad y olvidarte de ellas. —Danzo agitó una mano, como diciéndole que eso ya era un hecho y luego la instó a continuar—. Necesito algo más que un simple ademan para asegurarme de que me das tu palabra.

—Y yo necesito saber si eres capaz de hacer lo que tu hermana. —Él se tocó la barbilla, pensativamente—. No recuerdo si alguna vez te vi… ya sabes.

Se resistía a admitir que conocía de la magia, esa misma magia que lo había salvado de la ruina en más de una ocasión.

—Somos de la misma familia y tenemos las mismas capacidades… —El barón se puso de pie del otro lado del escritorio y ella por primera vez notó que no era tan alto como lo recordaba.

En realidad estaba algo encorvado y más aparentaba ser un viejo achacado que un hombre intimidante. Aun y con todo esta nueva idea de él, nada podía borrarle el temor que éste despertaba en su interior. Sakura retrocedió por mero instinto y él bordeó el escritorio para acercase más, ella dio otro paso atrás y fue entonces que oyó como Danzo reía divertido.

—Estás más asustada que un ratón… —Su voz le sonó indiscutiblemente demasiado cercana, Sakura alzó la vista para encontrarlo a centímetros de distancia—. Pero también te has convertido en toda una perra, podría jurar que eres más bella que Ino… —Hablaba de manera pausada, mientras su vista la devoraba sin reparos. Sakura se sintió asqueada con su propio cuerpo.

—¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó sin ánimos de alargar por más tiempo esa reunión.

—Sólo una condición más…—Ella le envió una inquisidora mirada, logrando que él le sonriera de medio lado. Un gesto que provocó que el lado izquierdo de su rostro se poblara de profundas y grotescas arrugas—. Quítate el vestido.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y sin pensarlo llevó las manos hacia su pecho a modo de protección.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Lo ayudaré con su problema, no veo que…

—Sabes muy bien que yo estoy perdiendo más que tú con este trato, lo mínimo que pido a cambio es un poco de calor en mi lecho. —Se detuvo lo suficiente para extender una mano y enredarla en su cabellera, ella hizo lo posible por no luchar contra su amarre—. Si no estás dispuesta, pues es una pena… aunque estoy seguro que Ino será un gran decorativo meciéndose en la horca.

—¡No! —exclamó resuelta, la imagen de su hermana colgando sin vida la golpeó de lleno.

No podía permitir que lastimara a su familia, ¿pero acaso podía acceder a lo que él reclamaba? Su mente automáticamente exclamaba otro _¡no!_ con horror.

—Entonces, Sakura, ¿tenemos un trato? —le susurró pegando sus labios en su barbilla, el estómago le dio un brinco en su interior y sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo le gritaba incesantemente huir de allí.

Pero una vez más el recuerdo de su hermana y de su sobrina se impuso por sobre sus instintos de supervivencia. Asintió sin fuerzas, mientras la última gota de valentía se escapaba de su alma. Pero se dijo que era mejor así, al menos su familia podía escapar de allí y nunca más tener que pensar en ese hombre.

Danzo le acarició la sien con la yema de los dedos y su boca buscó abrirse camino al interior de la suya. Sakura intentó retroceder, pero él la tenía bien aferrada por el cabello. El barón gruñó molesto por su rechazo y en esa ocasión dejó de lado la persuasión y sin miramientos, la mordió para obtener lo que quería. Una lágrima insonora rodó por su mejilla, mientras le permitía aquel odioso beso.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió.


	5. FUEGO CRUZADO

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

FUEGO CRUZADO

A pesar de los varios sonidos que invadieron sus oídos al momento en que la puerta se abrió, sólo uno logró romper la barrera de su mente hasta colarse en medio de toda su confusión. Fue casi imperceptible, incluso Sakura pensaba que tan sólo iba dirigido a ella; un resoplido, uno que pareció transmitir más que la maldición expresada por Lord Danzo.

El hombre en cuanto se vio interrumpido por la brisa de la puerta al ser abierta de sopetón, se alejó de ella casi en un impulso. Aun así Sakura estaba segura que quién fuera el que había entrado, sin duda había sido testigo de la escena que ellos montaban en la biblioteca.

—¡Señor, por favor! —Reconoció el timbre ronco y un tanto agitado del mayordomo, y de ser posible su mortificación se acrecentó.

Ella decidió mantenerse con la vista fija en el piso, era cuestión de volver el rostro hacia la derecha para averiguar quién la había "salvado". Momentáneamente, al menos. Pero su instinto le advertía, gimiéndole desde algún oscuro lugar que volverse sería el mayor error de su corta existencia. Por supuesto, su estupidez superó a su sensatez y casi como si una fuerza invisible la instigara, espió por el rabillo del ojo para automáticamente quedarse sin aliento.

—Lo lamento, milord, él no ha querido detenerse. —La disculpa del mayordomo se perdió en la bruma, Sakura estaba literalmente petrificada.

Allí, a no más de dos metros, estaba él. Tan imponente como de costumbre, su simple presencia había lograda sacar el poco oxigeno que quedaba en sus pulmones. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en ese lugar? Por una milésima de segundo, pensó eufóricamente que él había llegado para rescatarla. Tal y como ella lo deseó de pequeña, con su fuerza y su gallardía la sacaría de las garras de Danzo. Pero fue cuestión de echar un pequeño vistazo a su mirada de hielo, para recordarse que Sasuke nunca sería el caballero encantado que ella soñaba. Si estaba allí quizás sólo sería para ayudarle a cavar con mayor velocidad su fosa.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Danzo se recostó lánguidamente contra una de las esquinas del escritorio, mostrándose como amo y señor en sus dominios. Esa pose lejos estuvo de intimidar al conde, después de todo Sasuke no se había ganado su reputación dejándose amedrentar por barones.

—Le pido me disculpe —murmuró como tantas otras veces, tratando de enmascarar el tono satírico en sus palabras. Para cualquiera habría sonado indiferente, pero Sakura no era cualquiera—. Supongo que puede prescindir de su pequeño aperitivo, para regalarme unos minutos.

Ella se puso tiesa como la cuerda de un arco, su comentario había sido un claro insulto a su persona. Estuvo apunto de replicar, pero la áspera risa de Danzo la detuvo en seco, por un segundo sintió como si le estuvieran pasando lijas por los oídos. _«¡Hombres!»_

—¿Y puedo saber su nombre mi buen señor?—Por supuesto que el barón no reconocía a Sasuke, la última vez que lo había visto había sido hacía dieciséis años, el conde quizás representaba un vago recuerdo en su mente.

—Soy el Conde de Pembroke y un asunto que atañe su importancia, me trajo hasta usted de esta forma tan apresurada. —En ningún momento la observó, era como si ella fuese una mancha en el tapiz, algo de lo que ambos hombres podían pasar de largo.

—Pembroke… —Sakura notó que la mente de Danzo comenzaba a maquinar, seguramente haría falta un galón de aceite para girar los engranajes viejos y oxidados. Pero entonces se presentó aquello que ella definiría, como el pequeño brillo de la conciencia en sus ojos—. Lord Pembroke —masculló en esa ocasión, dibujando una falsa sonrisa de reconocimiento—. ¿Cómo está su padre?

—Muerto —respondió Sasuke sin un ápice de pesar.

—Oh… eso es una pena, era un gran hombre.

—Seguramente lo fue con alguien.

Danzo entornó la mirada alrededor del joven conde, quizás sopesando la extraña respuesta. Una vez más Sasuke parecía ajeno a su escrutinio, como si la mirada de los presentes no pesara absolutamente nada en su semblante. Sakura sacudió la cabeza con aspereza, en realidad no quedaba nada en él, parecía un cascaron vacío. Un cascaron bien parecido, debía admitir, pero aun así vacío.

—¿Entonces cómo puedo ayudarle?

A esa altura Sakura estaba segura que Danzo recordaba a Sasuke perfectamente. No sólo al padre de éste, no sólo como un mero nombre, sino como el niño que había interferido en su casa en más de una ocasión, aquel que estuvo apunto de echar a perder su vida. El mismo niño que ahora era uno de los mayores confidentes del rey.

Ella no pertenecía a la alta sociedad, ni siquiera podía ser considerada de la baja "buena" sociedad y aun así había escuchado ciertos rumores. Sasuke era uno de los pocos allegados del rey Jorge y cuando ella había sido conocedora de aquello, tan sólo supo que la brecha entre ellos ya parecía tan amplia como un océano. Si Sakura manejaba esa información, podía darse casi por sentado que Danzo también lo sabía.

—Un simple intercambio. —Y fue la única ocasión en que él la miró, rápidamente, casi con asco pero la miró. Sakura sintió sus penetrantes ojos negros recorrerla de arriba abajo, tal y como un hombre sopesaba a una compañera de una noche.

Ella iba a enseñarle, nunca en su condenada vida había sido víctima de un trato tan desdeñoso. Sintió el fiero y poco femenino impulso de patearlo en la entrepierna.**3**

—Sakura. —Se volvió automáticamente hacia el barón, prefería mirar al diablo en persona que seguir tan quieta, incapaz de defender su honor insultado. Pues no debía ser un genio para saber lo que Sasuke pensaba, seguramente la veía y sólo notaba a una de tantas fulanas—. Por qué no me esperas en el salón… —Era la manera formal de decirle: _lárgate los hombres queremos hablar_. Y aunque ella tenía una variopinta lista de palabras que replicarles, tuvo que recordarse su condición de dama y se limitó a guardar la creciente furia en su boca.

—En realidad, ya no voy a robarle tiempo, milord.

Danzo no se tragó su actuación de niña buena, pues le envió una furibunda mirada de advertencia. Él sabía que buscaba una manera de escapar y era exactamente lo que haría, pues era una cobarde. Pero regresaría, dado que tenía pensado rescatar a su hermana a como de lugar. Después de todo su cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle hacía muchos años, si debía sacrificar su alma no veía mejor motivo que su familia.

—Señores. —Haciendo una apresurada reverencia escapó de la casa a la carrera, importándole poco o nada el decoro. Esa batalla la llevaba perdida desde lo quince años, no importaba cuánto fingiera, la marca de la indecencia sería su cruz hasta su muerte.

Al salir de la agobiante casa de Lord Danzo, el aire del exterior le pareció húmedo y pesado. Cómo odiaba Londres, y ese pensamiento seguramente lo tacharía de traidor y eso lo traía completamente sin cuidado. Pero no era su culpa, nunca supo descubrir la "magia" de Londres. Tal vez hubo un momento en que quiso creer que también había algo bueno para él allí, pero todo pensamiento positivo se había esfumado esa tarde. _Sakura_, su dulce e inocente Sakura.

El estómago se le apretó en un nudo, no supo cómo fue capaz de conferenciarse con Danzo y no vomitar en el acto. Él se sentía sucio e indecente, incluso cuando no había hecho más que ver tan deplorable escena. Era una pena que no fuese alcohólico, pues una buena dosis de brandy quizás lo ayudara a borrar la imagen grotesca de su mente. Los labios de esa alimaña, de ese viejo rastrero, mentiroso, ladino y vomitivo… sobre la suavidad de su amiga.

_Su Sakura._

¿Un pensamiento posesivo? Pues sí claro, no la había consolado noche tras noche para luego verla correr a sus brazos. ¿Por qué Ino le había jugado tan mala pasada? La joven había estado hecha un manojo de nervios cuando él entró a su calabozo, sólo pretendía prestarle una mano. Si conocía mejor la razón de la acusación, quizás podía interferir en su nombre en la corte. Pero no se esperó que la chica le saltara a los gritos y sollozos, pidiéndole que rescatara a Sakura. Sasuke no necesitó de más, cualquier manera de remediar su error era bien aceptada. Y si Sakura estaba en peligro, pues él sería el primero en correr en su ayuda. Pero cuando había accedido a "rescatarla" no se esperó hallarla tan cómoda en su retención. Ella no había necesitado de él, quizás e incluso lo estuviese maldiciendo por haberla interrumpido en pleno acto.

Pero le importaba una mierda, al hablar con Danzo había conseguido algo a favor de Ino, no su libertad pero por algo se empezaba. Podía ignorar el hecho de que Sakura estuviese incluida en la ecuación, podía actuar fríamente y ayudarlas. No debía molestarle lo que ella hiciera en la intimidad de su vida, si tenía cierta afición por los viejos, pues bien ¿a él qué más le daba?

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Sasuke sonrió casi trágicamente, no había hecho más que cruzar la calle cuando ella lo interceptó. Se negó a mirarla y continuó con su caminata sin el menor asomo de culpa. Por Dios, incluso pensaba que sus recientes actos lo acercaban cada vez más al camino de la santidad. Por supuesto no tenía ni el blanco del ojo puro e incluso pensaba que su alma tenía más hollín que todas las chimeneas de Londres. Pero nadie podía negar que no refrenara a la perfección sus impulsos, como el impulso asesino que se guardó al ver a Danzo o el impulso poco caballeroso que comenzaba a despertarle Sakura.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Por supuesto ahora era Sasuke-kun, mientras que cuando no podía obtener nada de él, se volvía "milord".

Mujer manipuladora, eso era ella. ¿Acaso no había sido así siempre? Desde pequeña lo encandilaba con sus enormes ojos verdes, para que él actuara a su voluntad. ¿Con cuántos habría usado esa mirada? Se sintió enfermo y no podía culpar precisamente al aroma del Támesis, aunque lo haría en su fuero interno.

—¿Puedes detenerte?

—No —respondió fríamente.

Mientras caminaba pensaba con mayor claridad y estaba seguro que ella no sería capaz de mantenerle el paso por largo rato.

—¿Qué hablaste con Lord Danzo?

Quizás ella pensaba que había arruinado el humor de su amante.

—Quédate tranquila, estoy seguro que si regresas podrás retomar donde dejaste. —Y entonces se detuvo. _«¡Al fin!»_

—¿Qué mierda significa eso? —masculló a una distancia que no supo y no quiso determinar.

Sasuke continuó caminando dándole como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros desinteresado, pero repentinamente sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho. No, no era su corazón reclamándole por su pequeño acto de canallada, era su mascota buscando el almuerzo dentro del chaleco. Shiro al parecer había fallado con su olfato y en contrapartida él se había llevado el mordisco. Una vez más sintió como unos piecitos se movían furtivamente detrás de él, quizás tendría que intentar perderse entre el gentío.

—Regresa, Sakura —le advirtió, recordando que su asqueroso gusto no debía afectarlo.

Ella estaba en su derecho de frecuentar a quien quisiera, ¿quién era él para juzgarla? Dios sabía que no era santo para dar sermones. Además ese sector de la ciudad no era apropiado para una dama y él no se sentía con ánimos heroicos.

—No me digas que hacer. —Bien, no lo haría.

Sasuke se limitó a alargar sus pasos y comenzó a salir y entrar de la acera a cada oportunidad que veía, para luego cruzar la calle y terminar metiéndose en un callejón que lo dejó en un sitio que no le era del todo familiar. Se encogió de hombros nuevamente, ella tarde o temprano se cansaría, pensó mientras pasaba su cuerpo entre unos vendedores ambulantes y con una contorción algo improvisada evitó a un jinete solitario.

—¡Espera! —La oyó decir en algún momento y mientras se volvía para buscarla con la vista, notó que Sakura no estaba viendo adelante.

—¡Muévase! —bramó un cochero, haciendo que ella brincara en su lugar pero sin hacerse a un lado. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y con un fuerte jalón la atrajo hacia sí, apresando su cuerpo esbelto contra el suyo—. Maldita estúpida… parece una mula ciega… —El cochero continuó con su larga diatriba sobre las mujeres y las mulas, y fue cuando Sasuke notó que la chica temblaba de forma furtiva en su amarre. Lentamente la liberó para mirarla, había sido un pequeño susto no veía el porqué de esa reacción.

—Hey… —La instó a mirarlo tratando de no alterarla, Sakura vaciló un segundo antes de separar el rostro de su pecho y devolverle la cortesía. Shiro protestó por el apretón al que lo habían sometido, mordiéndolo nuevamente cerca del corazón—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que se encuentra bien, quiere arruinarme… arruinarme! Eso hacen las mujeres, sólo problemas saben causar.

Sakura le dirigió una avergonzada mirada al cochero, pero éste se limitó a responderle con un bufido. Sasuke se volvió en su dirección.

—Desaparece ahora. Y por tu bien que comiences a tratar como se debe a una dama o la ruina será tu deseo más anhelado.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y azuzó a sus caballos, como si la vida se le fuera en ese simple acto. Sasuke casi sonríe, se le daba tan bien eso de intimidar que a veces le divertía la reacción de las personas. Era un maldito hijo de puta y que orgulloso se sentía de eso.

—¿Qué hablaste con sir Danzo?

Por supuesto de vuelta a los negocios, pensó con algo de renuencia. Nunca un: gracias por salvarme la vida, mi fiel y leal amigo.

—Le pedí un permiso especial hasta el juicio, ha permitido que Ino espere con prisión domiciliaria. —Ella no sonrió como él había esperado.

Estaba bien, no eran excelentes noticias pero por algo se empezaba ¿no? ¿Y por qué mierda esperaba una recompensa? ¿Qué haría él con una sonrisa? ¿Por qué sintió el fugaz deseo de darle algo de paz? Bueno… era su amiga, quería verla feliz. Sasuke no era tan obtuso o tan egoísta como para no desear el bien de las otras personas.

—No debiste interferir.

—Claro, porque tú ibas manejándolo tan bien —señaló burlonamente, mientras se retiraba por completo de su lado.

Ella expedía cierto calor, al cual no tenía ganas de acostumbrarse. Oh bien, ganas no le faltaban, pero la parte racional de su cerebro le apuntaba que ese calor no era para él. No, por supuesto, era para los viejos achacados.

—Escúchame, lo que viste…

—Yo no vi nada —espetó cortándola a media frase. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era revivir aquella imagen. Aún no había almorzado por amor a Dios.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor, intento explicarte. —Él se dio la vuelta retomando su caminata, ¿acaso ella no notaba una indirecta? No quería escucharla hablar de ese hombre o de sus proezas sexuales para el caso—. Sasuke-kun, intentaba ayudar a mi hermana.

—No discuto tus métodos —murmuró por lo bajo y aunque sus oídos la oían a la perfección, él simplemente estaba ignorándola.

—¡Eres un necio! —Nada más lejos de la verdad—. Un estúpido entrometido, yo no te pedí ayuda.

Sasuke se volteó para fulminarla con la mirada y ella instintivamente retrocedió un paso.

—Ni por un segundo pienses que estaba allí para ayudarte —masculló colérico—, le hacía un favor a una amiga. —Y diciendo eso al instante notó como su aseveración producía un claro cambio en su expresión. De no conocerla mejor, diría que estaba apunto de llorar. Perfecto, al menos le había devuelto la estocada.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó entonando una melodía con sus labios, Shiro asomó el rostro de entre sus ropas y trepó por su pecho hasta alcanzar su hombro. Por un segundo le pareció que el animal había salido con el simple propósito de verla a ella.

—Esa mujer no vale la pena, muchacho —le dijo, mientras lo empujaba devuelta dentro del calor de su chaleco.

Llegó a la diligencia y ella ya lo esperaba allí, sentada en un sucio banco y acurrucada debajo de su capa gastada y sosa. Parecía más pequeña y desolada que nunca. Pasó por su lado sin hablarle y por supuesto que Sakura se puso de pie para seguirlo dentro. Había olvidado lo rápido que ella lo entendía, no eran necesarias grandes explicaciones, Sakura siempre parecía saber leer lo que él pretendía.

—Sigues sin usar carruajes —comentó en un instante. Sasuke enarcó una ceja antes de mirarla. Sakura sonreía casi con miedo, como si él estuviese apunto de zampársela de un bocado. Asintió para responder a su observación y ella le correspondió con el mismo gesto—. Pensaba que a esta altura se te quitaría esa manía.

—Manía —susurró, recordando como sus padres lo regañaban por ello—. No es una manía, es una creencia que nadie más respeta —espetó fingiendo sentirse ofendido, para luego disfrutar de la disimulada risa de Sakura.

—Estoy segura que los caballos del mundo agradecen tu sacrificio.

Sasuke la miró por un instante, esperando ver la común burla reflejada en sus ojos. Pero se sorprendió al notar que Sakura hablaba en serio, no se reía por su excéntrica forma de ser. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas encontraran su "manía" como algo hilarante. No le importaba, pues se iría a la tumba manteniéndose firme en su creencia, pero en cierta forma se sentía bien que alguien al menos reconociera su sacrificio.

Antes de poder refrenarlo se vio a sí mismo sonriéndole en agradecimiento, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa sino que se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si él acabara de soltar el peor de los insultos. Adiós a la sonrisa.

Él parecía estar molesto, no, no parecía lo estaba. Ella lo había molestado otra vez, justo cuando pensaba que iban allanando el camino volvió a meter la pata. Pero le había sonreído y Sakura se había maravillado al ver su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa. Cambiaba tanto, que no pudo más que mirarlo sorprendida. Pero entonces Sasuke volvió a ponerse en movimiento y una vez más la ignoraba. Ya habían hablado con el corregidor y también le habían entregado la carta de sir Danzo. En ese momento estaban esperando por el traslado de Ino y ella estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Sólo deseaba llegar a su casa con su hermana y abrazarse a ella, también gritarle y luego volver a abrazarla. Aún no tenía idea de cómo salvarla, pues esto no era más que una solución provisoria. Sakura sabía que lo mejor era que Ino permaneciera cautiva en la casa y no en esos sucios calabozos. Qué estúpida había sido al recriminarle su intromisión a Sasuke, él quería ayudar a su hermana. A su hermana, no a ella, debía recordarse eso.

—Sakura… —El susurro desgarrado la abstrajo de sus cavilaciones. Se volvió en busca de Ino y ésta se abalanzó sobre ella, murmurándole regaños al oído. No le importó escucharla maldecir en ruso, pues estaba demasiado enfocada en llorar tontamente entre sus brazos—. Niña tonta, casi me matas del susto…—Se apartaron lo suficiente para mirarse y su hermana le limpió las lágrimas con cariño maternal.

—Estoy bien —aseveró, aunque su frase le sonó vacía e insulsa. No estaba bien, tenía miedo, se sentía perdida y sola pero mostrarle eso no sería bueno para ninguna—. Iremos a casa. —El rostro de Ino se ensombreció frente aquellas palabras, Sakura la observó expectante. ¿Ahora qué ocurría?

—Escúchame, cielo…

—¿Qué va mal? —Se giró para encarar a Sasuke, pero Ino la sostuvo del rostro obligándola a mirarla.

—No podemos estar juntas. —Ella negó casi imperceptiblemente, pues Ino debía estar equivocándose. Ellos tenían el permiso de Danzo, podían llevarla a casa.

—Pero podemos… —musitó sin sentido.

—No, no juntas —espetó su hermana con completa seriedad. Sakura se quedó muda, ¿qué significaba eso?—. Yo regresaré a nuestra casa, mientras que Hanabi y tú se irán…

—¡No! —exclamó resuelta—. ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡No te dejaré sola! —Le presionó las manos con fuerza, renuente a dejarla ir.

—Sakura… cariño… —Ino observó más allá de ella con impotencia, seguramente pidiendo ayuda a Sasuke o buscando su... ¿aprobación?—. Podremos vernos… —le susurró al oído, Sakura pestañó con vehemencia para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos—. No estaremos lejos. —Aún seguía sin entender, pero el simple hecho de saber que podría llegar a Ino con magia la calmaba significativamente—. Prométeme que cuidaras de Hanabi y de ti.

Ella asintió firmemente e Ino una vez más buscó su oído.

—Y promete que no iras a verlo otra vez.

—Yo…

—Promételo —le urgió con impaciencia, Sakura volvió a asentir ganándose una sonrisa a cambio—. Bien, entonces es hora de irme…—Le besó la frente.

En ningún momento a Sakura se le dio por preguntar dónde irían ella y Hanabi. Pero por un segundo sólo pudo pensar en la pronta liberación de Ino, pues confiaba en su hermana y sabía que no dejaría nada librado al azar.

—Te seguiremos —dijo Sasuke en cuanto Ino pasó por su lado, ésta le sonrió en respuesta.

Al llega su casa le pareció un lugar lúgubre y sin vida, Hanabi no estaba allí, las dos empleadas que las ayudaban tampoco. Su pequeño jardín estaba arruinado, a causa de las enormes botas de los gendarmes que no habían tenido consideraciones al momento de invadir su propiedad. Miró su rosal con pena, ese año no florecería, ese año no podría obsequiarle una rosa de cumpleaños a Hanabi. No se sorprendió ni un poquito al notar que su ropa yacía empaquetada sobre la escalera de la entrada. Ni siquiera le habían permitido tomar sus pertenencias a gusto, simplemente alguien había decidido por ella qué era digno de ser conservado y que no. Tomó el pequeño saco entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, notando que su vida cabía en una minúscula longitud.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura. —Su hermana le rozó un hombro con la mano y ella se volvió para mirarla, intentando por todos los medios de no lucir acongojada.

—¿Dónde está Hanabi? —instó con un hilo de voz.

—Ella esta con Mito… ambas se trasladaron hace una hora. —Sakura soltó un suspiro para sus adentros, al menos sabía que la niña estaría a salvo con su nana.

—Hora de entrar, señorita. —Un hombre robusto llamó la atención de su hermana y ésta asintió con resignación, besó su mejilla antes de despedirse de ella.

—Compórtate —le apuntó al momento en que la puerta se cerraba para separarlas una vez más.

Sakura estuvo a un segundo de despotricar, no había sido capaz de preguntarle a dónde debía ir. Estaba dispuesta a dormir allí, en su propio jardín, pero sabía que los guardias no se lo permitirían. ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó en un grito sofocado.

—Vamos. —Sasuke la tomó por el antebrazo sobresaltándola. Ella se removió de su amarre y él le dirigió una interrogante mirada—. ¿Qué?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, sin poder precisar lo que quería saber. Quizás Sasuke sabía dónde estaba Hanabi y la llevaría con ella. El problema era que cuando alguien la aferraba de la forma en que él lo había hecho, Sakura perdía la capacidad de razonar correctamente.

—¿Cómo que adónde? ¿Acaso Ino no te lo dijo? —Ella negó al instante y él soltó un resoplido impaciente—. Tu sobrina esta en mi casa, hacia allí vamos.

Entonces volvió a tomarla por el brazo y Sakura soltó una exclamación que dejó a ambos helados.

—¡No me toques! ¡No iré a tu casa! —espetó, retrocediendo hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Regresa aquí, no actúes como una niña… —Los guardias del exterior le cubrieron el paso y ella supo que esa no sería una vía de escape. Sasuke siguió avanzando hasta plantarse justo delante de ella—. Mira, no es mi obligación llevarte… ya te dije que intento ayudar a una amiga. Si te quieres quedar en la calle por mí está bien, si quieres buscar tu propio refugio me da absolutamente lo mismo.

Él se dio la vuelta y en menos de dos zancadas atravesó su diminuto jardín sin volverse siquiera una vez. Sakura miró a los guardias detrás de ella y luego a Sasuke alejándose, entonces sin que ella les diera la orden, sus pies comenzaron a moverse detrás de él.

—Aguarda… —Lo detuvo de la casaca, pero Sasuke pasó de ella como si nunca hubiesen cruzado palabra—. ¡Aguarda! Iré contigo, pero sólo a buscar a mi sobrina. —No pensaba aceptar limosnas, ella podía mantenerse sola.

Aunque todo su dinero se encontraba guardado bajo un tablón del piso de su habitación, Sakura sabría como apañárselas. Sasuke no quería ayudarla a ella, pues eso ya se lo había dejado claro varias veces. Entonces, ¿para qué imponerse a sí mismos una presencia que ninguno deseaba? Él no era el amigo que ella recordaba y ella no era absolutamente nada para él. Mientras más rápido aceptara aquello, más rápido se quitaría la absurda ilusión de que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes.**1**

—La niña se queda conmigo.

—¡No! Ella es mi sobrina, tú ni la conoces.

Él le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, un gesto que a ella comenzaba a exasperarla cada vez con mayor rapidez.

—Tal vez no, pero Ino quiere que ella esté a salvo y sabe que contigo eso no es muy probable.

Sakura se puso roja de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Sasuke sonrió frente a su silencio y ella no pudo más que observarlo con la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Siempre había sido tan mordaz? ¿O ese acto de canalla lo estaba puliendo con ella?

—Además está la niñera, no nos haces falta. —Y esa fue la gota que desbordó su precaria paciencia, Sakura alzó una mano en el aire y buscó impactarla contra su altanera expresión de desalmado demonio. Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la detuvo a medio camino, para luego presionarle los dedos con rabia—. Una sola vez permití que alguien me abofeteara… nunca… —La jaló para hablarle a menor distancia—. Nunca, vuelvas a intentar algo así.

—Suéltame —pidió en un murmullo ahogado, notando como sus dedos se estrujaban dentro de su palma. Él la liberó haciendo una mueca de asco y sin decir más volvió a emprender la huida—. ¡Quiero a mi sobrina! —gritó a sus espaldas, por supuesto sin obtener respuestas.

Entonces muy a su pesar lo supo, la única forma de llegar hasta Hanabi sería siguiéndolo. Había enfrentado a Danzo por su familia, sin duda alguna podría soportar los ataques de Sasuke. Sólo un poco más, sólo hasta tener a Hanabi a su lado, luego podría dejar de fingir ser fuerte y gustosa se dejaría hundir en su miseria. Pero por el momento, tenía que tomar las armas y luchar… aunque eso significara poner a su corazón en la línea de fuego.


	6. PACTO ENTRE SOMBRAS

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Hola a todos! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por el comentario jeje he tratado de que este capitulo sea un poco mas entendible. El significado de las palabras en francés quedaran al final :)

Ah! por cierto Sasuke ha salido un poco Occ pero en fin...

A leer :)

**PACTO ENTRE SOMBRAS**

Sakura soltó un bufido, intentando inútilmente arreglar aquel mechón de cabello que insistía en caer sobre sus ojos. Estaba acalorada y bastante agitada, pero Sasuke no daba señales de querer disminuir la velocidad. Ella no tenía nada en contra de una sana caminata, pero parecía que él se afanaba por buscar los caminos con la mayor cantidad de obstáculos posibles. Sin duda alguna se estaba divirtiendo a sus costas, tomando ventaja del hecho de que ella no sabía dónde vivía él. De saberlo habría tomado el primer carruaje en esa dirección, dejando al extraño y poco caballeroso espécimen de hombre atrás.

—¿Quieres por favor detenerte? —Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos pidiéndole de la manera más solícita, que le diera un respiro. No era una floja, ella pensaba que tenía un buen estado físico. Pero no era lo mismo recorrer Londres del brazo de un caballero que correr detrás de uno cargando un costal repleto—. Por favor, Sasuke-kun…—Debía lucir tan patética como se sentía, pero qué va, no estaba pasando su mejor día y él parecía que acababa de empezar con su tortura—. Detén un carruaje, te lo ruego.

Él finalmente se volvió sobre su hombro, para dirigirle una breve sonrisa falsa.

—¿Qué ya estás cansada?—instó burlón, ella enarcó una ceja apenas conteniendo una respuesta rabiosa. _«No vayas por ese camino amigo, no sabes de lo que es capaz una mujer molesta»_

—¡Me has tenido corriéndote por toda la ciudad! —Avanzó hasta posar la punta de su dedo sobre su pecho, tratando de no pensar en lo solido que se sentía el cuerpo de ese infeliz, y enfocó su ira—. ¿En dónde diablos vives?

Sasuke bajó la vista hasta su mano y luego volvió a subirla enarcando una ceja en su dirección, Sakura quitó su dedo al instante como si con ese simple gesto la hubiese palmeado para que no se atreviera a cruzar esa línea.

—No falta mucho. —Y entonces se dio la vuelta para retomar el paso. _Condenación_, ese hombre la haría perder los estribos.

—Al menos podrías ayudarme con esto… —masculló sufriendo para levantar su saco, él le respondió como de costumbre: encogiendo los hombros—. ¿Qué clase de caballero eres?

—Uno que respeta las pertenencias de una dama.

—¡Ay, por favor! —exclamó irónicamente—. Si respetas las pertenecías de los demás, no tendrás reparos en devolverme a mi sobrina.

—Estrictamente ella no es de tu pertenencia, si debería de regresársela a alguien, esa persona sería Ino.

Sakura rodó los ojos y en un acto de completa exasperación, levantó en el aire su costal y se lo aventó a la espalda. Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente y su mirada oscura por un segundo pareció escupir veneno.

—¡Quiero a mi sobrina!—le espetó, sin ánimos de dejarse amedrentar por su desdén.

Ella no le temía, pues hasta el momento Sasuke no había hecho gala de su posición para desmerecerla. Era un punto a su favor, ya que eso le daba la libertad de tratarlo como a un igual, algo que nunca podría hacer con otros hombres. Pero quizás en esta ocasión, se le había pasado tal vez un poquito la mano. Esa era la razón por la cual hombres y mujeres no se trataban en términos de igualdad.

—Pues yo quiero un dragón, aparentemente no podemos tener todo lo que queremos. —Y tras soltar aquella extraña frase, se giró sobre sus talones sin hacer mención alguna de su arrebato.

Sakura se quedó estática… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Un dragón?

—¿Un dragón? —preguntó haciendo eco de sus pensamientos—. ¿Y para qué diantres querrías un dragón?

—No es el dragón en sí, sólo intento graficar un punto. —Ella se puso a caminar a su lado y no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañada, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada de soslayo y tras soltar un suspiro volvió la vista al frente.

Sakura no dijo más, pues por un segundo tras discutir el asunto del dragón, ella logró vislumbra a _su_ Sasuke. Ése que salía con respuestas extrañas y poco lógicas, al punto de zanjar una discusión colmándola de un tono ridículo y burlón. Ella sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba discutir, sus respuestas no siempre eran acertadas pero Sakura sospechaba que eso no lo hacía premeditadamente.

—A decir verdad siempre quise tener un poni.

Él se giró en su dirección, mostrándole que tenía su atención. Sakura sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pues por primera vez desde su reencuentro, volvía a ver una pequeña pizca de su amigo reflejado en el rostro de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —inquirió con tono sosegado, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras entrelazaba su brazo al de él. Sasuke aún la miraba atento, sin parecer molesto por aquella libertad.

—Que no podemos tener todo lo que queremos —respondió repitiendo sus palabras, él sacudió la cabeza dejando que una pequeña sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

De esa forma casi y sentía que el tiempo no había pasado para ninguno de los dos, ella nunca había tenido dificultad para hablarle. Sasuke era un excelente confidente, sólo necesitaba encontrar esa parte de él que por alguna extraña razón, ahora mantenía tan oculta.

Efectivamente como él había mencionado antes, el trayecto que restaba no fue muy largo. Se mantuvieron en un apremiante silencio, mientras caminaban con los brazos entrelazados. Quien los viera pasar, pensaría en ellos como una simple pareja en su caminata diaria. Sasuke vivía en St James's, un lugar que se caracterizaba por ser una zona residencial predominantemente aristocrática. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro resignado, habían dejado muy atrás el triste barrio en que ella y su familia residían. Al apreciar la mansión de Sasuke, la sensación de estar entrando en terreno inhóspito tomó una gran porción de su pecho. El lujo desbordaba por el mantillo de pequeñas piedrecillas que se deslizaban bajo sus pies conforme avanzaban hacia la imponente morada. Los jardines impolutos se extendían tanto a diestra como siniestra, mostrando con orgullo una variada vegetación, coloreada aquí y allá por flores silvestres. El lugar parecía un pequeño trozo de paraíso, destacando en medio de la enorme urbe. Era como si Sasuke hubiese hallado la proporción justa, para combinar tanto lujo como encanto, un reflejo de él mismo quizás.

—Bonito jardín —comentó embelesada, pues se sentía estúpida sin abrir la boca para halagar aquella obra de arte—. Muy natural. —Él enarcó una ceja, mientras encaraban los primeros escalones que guiaban a la puerta principal.

¿Por qué en un instante pensó que él la enviaría por la puerta de servicio? _«Quizás porque ese es tu lugar»_ le contestó una maliciosa voz en su interior y ella tuvo que esforzarse para no darle la razón.

—Un pequeño _connaisseur_. —Sakura tuvo que contener un suspiro y un estremecimiento, oírlo entonar una palabra en francés le había despertado tantos recuerdos.

Sasuke era inglés, eso no estaba a discusión, pero cuando ella lo había conocido él difícilmente hablaba el idioma de su país natal. Cualquiera que lo viera entonces pensaría en él como un pequeño francés, pues su acento siempre había sido muy marcado. Pero ese era el niño, el adulto en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido tan regio como todo un caballero inglés. Por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el cambio que manifestaba su voz normalmente monótona, cuando pronunciaba en lo que él mismo declaraba; su lengua madre.

—No lo tenía como un hombre de pasiones, milord —le dijo de manera provocativa, él sacudió la cabeza en una tenue negación y empujó la gran puerta blanca sin ninguna ceremonia.

Nadie estaba del otro lado para recibirlos, tras el magnánimo derroche de elegancia puertas afuera ella se habría esperado a un pomposo mayordomo aguardando por su señor. Pero en contrapartida, se había encontrado con un vestíbulo en penumbras, ligeramente iluminado por una luz secundaria que colgaba triste del candelabro. Toda la magnificencia del exterior pareció perder brillo y gloria una vez que cruzaron al interior del hogar. Ella no pudo determinar el color de las paredes o si el piso era de mármol, si estaba pulido o alfombrado. Difícilmente pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Sasuke alejarse por el amplio pasillo, sin darle tiempo a soltar un comentario.

Sakura corrió detrás de él y por un segundo pensó en pedir una vela para alumbrarse el camino. Por supuesto, Sasuke se movía con la fluidez que sólo puede ganarse tras años de morar las sombras. Él no parecía reparar en el hecho de que hubiese largos tramos de pasillo sin el más mínimo haz de luz. Repentinamente en todo su desconcierto, se preguntó dónde estaría su sobrina en toda aquella oscuridad. ¿La habrían tirado en algún cuarto frío del servicio? ¿Tendría una vela para ver aunque sea más allá de su nariz? ¿Estaría asustada? Por supuesto, ¿quién no lo estaría en ese lúgubre lugar? Sakura comenzaba a sospechar que si tomaba un giro errado, las penumbras terminarían por tragársela por completo.

Estaba por manifestar su duda en voz alta, cuando notó que Sasuke se detenía al pie de lo que parecía ser una escalera. ¿Grande? ¿Hermosa? No supo decirlo, lo único que podía ver era la mano de él descansando en el barandal.

—Milord. —Ella respingó en su lugar, al sentir a alguien había hablado desde algún sector a sus espaldas. Sakura comprendió entonces porque Sasuke se había detenido, al parecer tenía mejor desarrollado el instinto de presentir a las personas de lo que ella lo hacía—. Ya está aquí.

Sasuke respondió con un resoplido, logrando que una risilla se escapara de sus labios sin autorización. Sus ojos negros la observaron en un fugaz parpadeo, como dejándole claro que la había oído.

—¿La niña? —preguntó el conde con la voz en su ya tan común susurro velado. Ella tenía que preguntarle por qué diantres no alzaba un poco el tono de voz, casi y tenía que montarse en su pecho para oírlo resollar.

—En el cuarto con la niñera. —Sakura soltó un suspiro sonoro, había olvidado que Mito estaba acompañando a Hanabi—. ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas? —instó el hombre, que aún no se había presentado, pasando por su lado para tomar la capa de Sasuke.

Ella comenzó a sospechar que se trataba del mayordomo, a pesar que no llevaba librea, algo que se esperaría del mayordomo de un conde.

—Podrían haber ido mejor. —Sin lugar a dudas, pensó en añadir. Pero claramente los hombres no querían oír su opinión—. Ve a buscar a la niña.

—Hanabi —dijo Sakura antes de notarlo, comenzando a molestarse porque hablaran de su sobrina como si fuese una chiquilla recogida de las alcantarillas. Su hermana y ella no se habían pasado nueve meses escogiendo un nombre, para que ellos estuviesen llamándola "la niña".

—Como sea —replicó Sasuke sin darle importancia a su corrección—.Ve, Juugo.

—¿Yo? —inquirió con sorpresa el tal Juugo.

Sasuke le envió una dura mirada, esas que lograban aplacar al espíritu más indómito. Extrañamente Juugo se limitó a mantenérsela con coraje, como si estuvieran en una relación en la que el conde debía bajar la cabeza en sumisión. Sakura se volvió para mirar la respuesta de Sasuke, el cual se mantenía imperturbable, pero no parecía molesto por la respuesta del mayordomo.

—¿Acaso esperas que vaya yo? —preguntó sin depositar ninguna emoción a su timbre. Ella en esa ocasión se giró en dirección de Juugo, ese enfrentamiento le comenzaba a despertar cierta simpatía por ese hombre.

—Pues, milord, por lo que veo usted conserva en buen estado sus dos piernas el camino no le hará ningún mal.

A Sakura casi se le desencaja la mandíbula, ¿el mayordomo acababa de decir eso? No se lo podía creer. Miró a Sasuke de soslayo, éste había cambiado su pose hasta casi parecer irritado. Casi.

Sakura aguardó impaciente, de la respuesta de Sasuke dependía que ella pudiera hacer un juicio de quien llevaba la voz cantante en esa casa. Él como de costumbre mantuvo sus aires de hombre sombrío, pero en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar que no estaba enfadado e incluso hasta parecía que todo aquel circo con el mayordomo lo divertía.

—Si vamos a ponernos en esos términos, a juzgar por el botón que amenaza con descubrir tu pequeña falta de juicio con los manjares. Yo diría que a ti, ese ejercicio no te haría mayor daño que a mí.

Sakura observó el voluminoso abdomen que Juugo intentó ocultar tras el comentario de Sasuke. Pero fue inútil, el botón de su chaleco parecía estar sostenido por las últimas hebras de la tela.

Juugo sonrió y al pasar junto a su señor, le palmeó la espalda de manera afectuosa aunque sin medir mucho su fuerza.

—Ésta la ganó —masculló mientras se perdía escaleras arriba. Ella sonrió frente a la extraña relación entre el empleado y su patrón. Estaba más que claro que Sasuke no era un caballero convencional.

—Interesante —murmuró tratando inútilmente enmascarar el tono satírico de su voz.

Al parecer él ni reparó en su descaro, pues se limitó a recostarse contra la pared, posando un pie en el primer escalón y el otro en el suelo.

—Juugo es mi ayuda de cámara, un esperpento… pero leal.

Ella enarcó una ceja, le llamaba la atención que un ayuda de camararecibiera al señor a su llegada.

—Pensé que era tu mayordomo.

—No tengo mayordomo —informó cansinamente. Ella asintió, comenzando a creer que lo estaba aburriendo con su presencia.

A decir verdad era difícil saber cómo entretener a ese hombre, daba la impresión de que cualquier ingeniosa respuesta por su parte encontraría nada más que vacío del otro lado. Tarde cayó en cuenta de lo que él había dicho, ¿no tenía mayordomo? ¿Qué clase de extraña casa era esa?

Bueno estaba más que claro que allí no había nadie que se encargara del lugar. Un mayordomo normalmente ostenta la casa con más orgullo que el mismo dueño, pero si Sasuke no tenía uno eso explicaría el toque mortecino que envolvía aquel sitio. Lo miró tratando de leer algo en su expresión, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se convencía un poco más de que Sasuke se había perdido. Sólo había que ver el interior de esa casa, para darse cuenta que allí no residía más que la estela de un ser humano.

—¡Tía Sakura! —Pero entonces todo pensamiento sobre el conde quedó despachado, al sentir esa vocecita chillona y los pasitos alborotados corriendo escaleras abajo.

Ella se volvió pare recibirla, incapaz de no preocuparse al ver que en tanta oscuridad Hanabi podía tropezar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de mostrar su indignación o siquiera darle forma a sus pensamientos. Cuando su sobrina alcanzó el rellano que se veía iluminado por una amplia ventana, sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura se olvidó de todo en cuanto vio su pequeño rostro surcado por una amplia sonrisa. Hanabi se precipitó para encarar el último tramo de escalera y en ese instante Sasuke se irguió de su posición relajada contra la pared. Acto seguido clavó su mirada de hielo en la sonriente Hanabi, logrando al momento que se detuviera en su carrera hacia ella.

Sakura estaba apunto de maldecirlo, ¡él no tenía derecho a asustar a su sobrina!

En ese segundo tomó la decisión, la sacaría de allí a como de lugar, ninguna de las dos tendría que padecer sus cambios radicales de humor. La pequeña se quedó anclada en su lugar, tan sólo cinco escalones por encima del conde. Se observaron mutuamente como si ambos estuvieran manteniendo una conversación privada. Sakura se sacudió incómoda en su lugar y avanzó hasta tomar la barandilla, pero Sasuke estiró un brazo impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué te dije? —murmuró sin apartar los ojos de Hanabi.

Frustrada, estuvo a un segundo de golpear ese brazo que se había detenido a escasos centímetros de su pecho. A pesar de la cercanía, a pesar de que prácticamente podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, no retrocedió. Su sobrina la necesitaba, o al menos eso se dijo a sí misma.

—Que no corriera —respondió la pequeña, manteniendo un tono de voz regio que incluso logró sorprenderla.

Nunca había oído hablar a Hanabi con tanto aplomo, en cierta forma parecía querer demostrarle al conde que no estaba intimidada, aunque los temblores de su cuerpito la desacreditaban notoriamente.

—Es una niña… —comenzó a decir ella, logrando una mirada de reojo que podría haber mandado a callar a una jauría hambrienta.

—La próxima vez… —entonó la última palabra como para dejar claro que ni esperaba tener que mencionarlo una vez más.

—Lo sé, me quedo sin piernas.

Sakura tuvo que obligarse a recoger su mandíbula del suelo. Su niña, su pequeña Hana había sido amenazada por ese bruto.

No le importó llevarse el brazo de Sasuke por delante, en realidad disfrutó oírlo maldecir por su movimiento inesperado. Se abalanzó sobre la chiquilla para protegerla con su cuerpo, no quería que tuviera que soportar a un hombre como ese o terminaría amargándose de por vida. Hana no tenía que tener la idea errada que Sakura e Ino poseían, no todos eran una basura o al menos eso querían transmitirle a la niña. Pero dejándola a merced de Sasuke, Hanabi no tendría más opciones que pensar que debía temerle a los hombres.

—Ven aquí —le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, la niña se dejó abrazar pero ella pudo notar que aún no le sacaba los ojos de encima al conde—. ¿Estás bien?

Sakura la apartó para sostenerle el rostro y tras un segundo más de enfrentar al hombre, la pequeña le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió.

—Estoy bien. —De un momento a otro, Hanabi pareció recobrar su brillo de picardía, como si repentinamente hubiese olvidado al hombre a sus espaldas—. Mito y yo decorábamos mi cuarto.

La tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera protestar y la guió escaleras arriba; Sakura se volteó para hablar con Sasuke pero éste no hizo comentario al respecto, sino que las siguió.

—¡Te va a encantar tía! Tiene una enorme cama de princesa… —Para Hanabi cualquier cama con dosel pertenecía a una princesa, pues la suya era simple y debía compartirla con su madre—. Y las ventanas tienen cortinas rosa, con pequeños pompones y un juego de té para mi solita.

Conforme iba enumerando las cualidades de su cuarto, la voz de la niña iba adquiriendo volumen. Ella espió al conde por sobre su hombro, pero una vez más él parecía ajeno a lo que Hanabi comentaba.

Su sobrina se movía por la casa como si le perteneciese, Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de corregir su comportamiento. Se lo diría una vez que estuvieran solas, no necesitaba que Sasuke le remarcara una vez más lo mal educada que estaba la niña. Tras subir las escaleras notó que Hanabi encaraba el primer pasillo, pero aun cuando quiso detenerla, la niña se le adelantó pareciendo muy segura del camino que debía tomar. Entonces se detuvo delante de una puerta blanca, tan impersonal como el resto que habían cruzado.

Hanabi la obligó a seguirla al interior y Sakura se quedó pasmada. La habitación era más grande de lo que se hubiese esperado y a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba completamente iluminada. La cama de cuatro postes era sin exageraciones, como la de una princesa. Era un cuarto de huéspedes, pero sin lugar a duda alguien se había esforzado por intentar hacerlo lucir más infantil. Y ella tuvo que recorrer con la mirada una sola vez el lugar, para notar aquí y allá objetos que pertenecían a la misma Hanabi.

—¿No es preciosa? —instó su sobrina, deteniéndose en el centro con las manos extendidas para mostrar la totalidad de su alcoba.

—Sí, preciosa… —corroboró, pues no había otra palabra para describir aquel pedacito de cuento de hadas.

Se volvió para ofrecerle un agradecimiento al conde, después de todo se había mostrado más que hospitalario con la niña, pero él pasó por su lado como si no hubiese reparado en su mirada. Se acercó a Hanabi y con una rodilla en el piso se inclinó para hablarle directamente. Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa, al ver como su sobrina le prestaba su oído de manera confidente. ¿Confidencias? ¿Entre ellos? Algo iba mal en ese cuadro. Hanabi asintió a tiempo que una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en su boquita, luego ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella y algo en su interior se sacudió en advertencia.

—Tengo algo más que mostrarte —dijo su sobrina, para luego jalarla fuera sin esperar su reacción. Sakura miró a Sasuke por sobre el hombro y éste se limitó a apartar sus ojos negros en dirección del piso, dejando en claro que no iba a proporcionarle ningún tipo de pistas.

Nada bueno podría surgir de eso.

* * *

—¡Absolutamente no!

—¿No te gusta tu habitación tía? —_Oh madre_, pensó con frustración, Hana se veía tan desilusionada.

Pero lo único que podía ver Sakura era el poco apropiado cuarto que Sasuke había apartado para ella. Demás estaba decir que no tenía ni la menor inclinación por quedarse en aquella casa, había muchas implicaciones que simplemente no podía discutir con su sobrina presente.

—La habitación es hermosa, pero…

—Entonces todo dicho, aquí te quedas. —Sasuke la interrumpió con un júbilo que no armonizaba con su expresión, parecía estar tenso pero por otra parte actuaba para Hanabi—. Te dije que le encantaría.

Y ahora ponía a su sobrina de su lado, eso era injusto. ¿Cuándo había perdido tanto terreno?

—Hanabi… ve con Mito. —La niñera las había estado esperando en "su" habitación, dando los últimos detalles a la decoración. Por supuesto ella ni reparó en eso, pues no tomaría ese cuarto ni muerta.

La niña vaciló notoriamente y por un instante pareció mirar a Sasuke para obtener su aprobación, Sakura sintió que la rabia crecía en alguna parte oscura de su alma, una parte que hasta ese día desconocía.

—¡Ve! —le gritó, haciendo que su sobrina respingara y le frunciera el ceño, disgustada.

Al segundo se arrepintió de aquel arrebato, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Hanabi salió disparada del cuarto y Mito la siguió sin emitir juicio; la sonrisa de la pequeña había quedado perdida en alguna parte entre su grito y la emoción de enseñarle aquel lugar que había decorado para ella.

Demonios, había herido sus sentimientos y todo por culpa de ese hombre. El mismo que la observaba con una oscura malicia como si lo complaciera empujar sus resistencias, lo fulminó con la mirada. Él no tenía derecho a ponerla en esa situación, tal vez se había hecho una idea de ella pero no dejaría que el resto del mundo pensara igual.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con frustración, ¿realmente iba a jugar la carta de la falsa modestia?

—¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¿Estás de juego? —Avanzó para no tener que estar gritándole desde la otra punta, no quería que la oyeran en la habitación contigua—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?

—No entiendo.

—Por supuesto que entiendes, yo no soy tu huésped, Sasuke-kun… sabes que no tengo la posición para serlo. —Por un instante una chispa de indignación se encendió en sus ojos, pero Sakura pensó haberse imaginado tal emoción—. No puedo quedarme y lo sabes.

—Esas son boberías —espetó recobrando la postura. Ella intentó inhalar profundo, sintiendo que estaba discutiendo con un muro y uno particularmente testarudo—. Es mi casa y yo invito a quien quiera.

—No. —Se presionó el pecho con una mano, sintiendo que tenía que explicarse porque realmente pensaba que Sasuke no entendía—. Me das una de tus habitaciones más lujosas a mí, a alguien sin nombre. ¿Qué crees que pensarán de eso?

—Me da igual. —_Necio, necio, necio._

—Pues a mí no me da igual, no voy a permitir que las personas arruinen más mi nombre. Tal vez a ti no te importe pero yo intento mantener mi reputación…

—No parecías muy interesada en eso esta mañana. —A ella se le secó la garganta al oírlo, él una vez más le recordaba aquel horrible momento. Y tuvo que hacer acopio de su poco control para decirle que midiera sus palabras, después de todo él no tenía idea, nadie la tenía.

—¡Eso es diferente! —exclamó sintiéndose completamente humillada. Claramente Sasuke ya tenía un juicio armado de ella y no existían posibilidades inmediatas de cambiarlo.

—¿Y cómo es diferente? ¿Acaso piensas que ser la querida de un Conde es más denigrante que ser la de un Barón?

—Estás hablando de algo que desconoces —masculló entre dientes. Él le obsequió una burlona sonrisa, algo que Sakura sintió como una patada a su escaso orgullo—. Yo sólo pretendía ayudar a mi hermana.

—Pues bien, quédate aquí y deja de causar problemas, de esa forma la ayudarás. Y quién sabe quizás puedas prescindir de quitarte la ropa en el proceso.

La respiración se le atoró en los pulmones, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué le causaba más pesar; que él realmente tuviera ese concepto tan bajo de ella o la desdeñosa mirada con la que repasó su cuerpo. Como si el simple hecho de estar en su presencia lo repugnara.

—¡Yo no quiero nada de ti! —exclamó, recogiéndose las faldas para huir de esa casa sin volver la vista atrás. Era inútil intentar razonar con él, ese hombre no era su amigo, era un extraño que se había olvidado por completo de ella.

Sasuke la atrapó a media huida y la volvió sobre su eje como si de una simple marioneta se tratara. Por primera vez Sakura no sintió la urgencia de liberarse, por un instante se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar sus diabólicos ojos y demostrarle que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse.

—En ese caso puedes quedarte tranquila. —Se inclinó hasta que su respiración tibia rozó su nariz—. No tengo ningún interés en obtener nada de ti tampoco… —Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que su mirada bajó hacia sus labios, en un gesto que terminó por traicionar su aseveración. Sakura se quedó de piedra, mientras Sasuke tomaba una profunda bocanada y añadía—: No voy a obligarte a permanecer en esta casa, eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras.

—Hanabi… —comenzó a protestar, pero él la acalló con un ademan.

—No está a discusión, la niña está cómoda y a salvo aquí. ¿Realmente quieres pasearte por las calles con ella mientras buscas una forma de subsistir?

—Soy completamente capaz de encontrar un empleo —replicó encolerizada e incapaz de imponer distancias entre ellos.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada grosera, ronca, que pretendía herirla aún más.

—¿Y dónde esperará la niña mientras tu te enrollas con tus amantes?

—¿Eso a ti qué te importa? —Por alguna estúpida razón no negó aquella idea errada. Sasuke la veía como una libertina, pues bien que la viera como se le diera la gana. No tenía porque justificarse ante él o ante nadie, su conciencia era la única que tenía permitido atormentarla—. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo, no es de tu incumbencia.

Tras decir aquello mantuvo el desafío de miradas, al punto de ver como el rostro del conde se contraía en una mueca agria. Pero el gesto había sido fugaz y en un segundo él había retomado su antigua mirada de superioridad.

—Tienes razón, no me importa. —Los dedos con los que aferraba su antebrazo se apretaron notoriamente y Sakura tuvo que contener las ganas de echarse a correr o gemir por el repentino dolor que le causó. A pesar de la frialdad que emanaba de sus ojos, la mano que la sostenía parecía quemar a través de la fina tela de su vestido—. Pero yo puedo ser mucho más generoso que cualquiera de ellos.

Jadeó tomada completamente por sorpresa. No podía ser cierto, ella se negaba a creer lo que estaba oyendo. Él acababa de pedir "sus servicios", no cabía duda, Sasuke la invitaba a su cama para que se quedara en esa casa.

—Si ya terminó de insultarme, milord… —Le envió una significativa mirada a su mano, habida cuenta de que ese no era el comportamiento de un caballero—. Desearía que me liberara para poder retirarme.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Sakura? ¿Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer?

Ella apretó los ojos en finas líneas. _¿Por qué no?_ Se preguntó internamente, ya no podía hundirse más.

—A decir verdad, no me conformo con mediocres. —Al soltar aquello pudo disfrutar con satisfacción de la ira que vio destellar en cada parte de su rostro.

Él no era tan imperturbable como fingía. Se liberó con un tirón, aprovechando su momento de estupor y se dio la vuelta con la espalda recta como toda una dama.

—Aun así no te la llevaras. —Ella tropezó con sus propios pies y se odió por dejar que sus palabras tuviesen tanto peso.

Pero no podía irse sin Hanabi, esa no era una posibilidad ni remota. Entonces sus pies repentinamente se negaron a seguir avanzando. Escuchó los perezosos pasos de Sasuke a sus espaldas y en un segundo imperceptible sintió como sus manos se cernían alrededor de su cintura. Luego la boca de él se posó en su cuello y Sakura contuvo el aliento, imaginando estúpidamente como se sentiría ese roce en sus propios labios.

—No hay necesidad de pelear sobre esto, si no quieres el cuarto escoge cualquier otro… si me consideras mediocre, ten por seguro que no buscaré tu compañía. Si alguna vez cambias de parecer… —se detuvo haciendo una larga inspiración, y sin poder controlarse ella dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho firme. _«Dios, olía tan bien»_—. Repito… ten por seguro que no buscaré tu compañía.

Entonces le dio un empujón para correrla a un lado y ella sintió que el suelo se sacudía bajo sus pies, imposibilitándole darle un sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Realmente lo había dejado estar tan cerca? ¿Realmente había estado disfrutando de sus susurros? ¿De los roces fugaces de sus labios? _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

—Estaré en mi estudio, búscame cuando tomes una decisión.

Sasuke salió para dejarla retozar en su miseria en privado, tal vez satisfecho de terminar de machacar aún más su reputación, si eso fuese posible. Porque a decir verdad, desde el primer instante en que había puesto un pie en esa casa, se había quedado sin una pizca de ésta y siendo tan descuidada sólo había acrecentado las sospechas del conde. ¿Pero qué había hecho? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Sintió ganas de correr a la enorme cama y hundir el rostro en la mullida almohada para ahogar sus penas. El picor de las lágrimas amenazaba con romper su tozudez; ella no era una chica dura, no podría manejar eso. No podría quedarse en esa casa o convivir con Sasuke, porque estaba segura que a la primera oportunidad le cortaría la lengua. Aunque aún no sabía con que propósito, pues estaba segura que esa lengua además de soltar veneno podría obrar maravillas si se lo propusiera.

_«¡No! ¡Concéntrate!»_ No debía permitirse pensar esas cosas, Sasuke era malvado, tenía que verlo como su enemigo. Pues estaba claro que él no quería ser su amigo, entonces… entonces iba a tener que actuar con su misma frialdad. Si él quería jugar al buen samaritano, ella sería la primera en echar a perder sus planes. No podía engañarse, sabía que Hanabi estaría mejor allí que deambulando a su lado. Pero tampoco iba dejarla sola, entonces eso la dejaba con una única alternativa, al menos momentánea.

* * *

Sasuke revisaba su manuscrito, pensando que aquel comerciante de botas se las vería negras con sus proveedores. Pero no era algo que podría manejar, el hombre se lo había buscado al hacer tratos fraudulentos, además sabía de muy buenas fuentes que estafaba a su pobre grupo de empleados. De lo único que se lamentaba era de no ser capaz de ir en persona a la redacción para llevar ese nuevo ejemplar, con todo el ajetreo del día se había olvidado de mandar a Juugo en busca de algún pilluelo para que les hiciera el favor.

Era muy cuidadoso al momento de enviar sus escritos, pues cualquiera que descubriese su pequeña fechoría podía acusarlo sin reparos o desenmascararlo. Y esa no era su intención, llevaba un tiempo en el negocio y sabía muy bien cómo encubrir sus huellas.

En un principio había inventado al _Fantasma_ con el simple propósito de dar a conocer sus quejas sobre la guerra en las colonias. Juugo se había mostrado incluso más entusiasmado que él, pues el americano difícilmente podía ocultar la emoción que le despertaba la idea de que Su Alteza escuchara sus lamentos. El _Fantasma_ era un guerrero, era un hombre que había tenido que padecer en el campo de batalla contra los franceses, era alguien con mucho que decir y aparentemente con un gran número de adeptos.

Cuando Sasuke publicó su primer escrito ni siquiera estaba en el continente, pero las respuestas no se hicieron esperar. Semana tras semana, Juugo le traía copias de periódicos tanto ingleses como franceses, lugares donde sus palabras comenzaban a hacer mella entre los intelectuales. Las cartas que los hombres publicaban en un intento de que llegaran a él para responder a sus observaciones, lo inspiraron a seguir escribiendo. Nunca antes había hecho algo de ese matiz tan crítico y sombrío. El mundo sabía que el Conde de Pembroke era un simple naturalista que como único logro en su vida, había sido publicar un pintoresco libro sobre las distintas aves de América.

Nadie asociaría a ese Conde con el _Fantasma_, por eso sabía que no corría riesgos, por eso había dado el paso grande de criticar una guerra a criticar a todo un gobierno. Por eso en varios puntos del país se lo creía un traidor, incluso se lo consideraba un reformista, pero nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que Sasuke alzara la vista un tanto alarmado. Pensar que había personas detrás de su pista a veces lo ponía un tanto paranoico, pero al segundo sonrió divertido. Era Sakura.

—He tomado una decisión. —Su voz regia desentonaba con su pequeño cuerpo, ese cuerpo que se había amoldado a la perfección entre sus brazos.

Se estremeció… ella lo encontraba mediocre.

—Te escucho.

—Me quedo. —Sasuke tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir una sonrisa, sabía que eso sólo sacaría a relucir su mal genio—. Pero con una condición. —Enarcó una ceja curioso, hasta tentado tuvo que admitir—. Pagaré por mi comida y por mi asilo. —Interesante… ¿cómo le pagaría sin dinero?—. Borra esa estúpida expresión, primero tendrían que arrancarme la piel para considerar pagarte de esa forma. —_Uh mierda_, estaba siendo demasiado evidente. Pegó en su cara una sonrisa fría, de esas que sabía tanto desquiciaban a Sakura—. Esta casa es un desastre, seré tu nueva ama de llaves.

Sasuke pestañó intentando encontrar el sentido en esas palabras, pero cuando estuvo listo para responder ella ya se había marchado. ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso se había contratado sola?

* * *

En esa época cuando alguien declaraba tener un _connaisseur_, manifestaba abiertamente ser un entendido en el asunto e incluso, alguien que mantenía un fuerte interés en el tema. En este caso Sasuke estaría declarándose a sí mismo como un amante de la naturaleza.


	7. Quien diría?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Nuevo capitulo! Disfrutenlo :)

**¿QUIÉN DIRÍA?**

—Aún no comprendo cómo milord permitió esto.

Sakura sacudió una mano con desinterés, mientras le indicaba a Juugo que removiera los postigos de la vieja ventana. El hombre rezongó pero cumplió con su tarea, aún cuando parecía más que dispuesto a abandonar en cuanto se lo ofrecieran.

Ella se colocó las manos en las caderas mientras inspeccionaba la nueva habitación con ojo crítico. Por supuesto, hallar ese lugar iluminado sería como pedirle al rey que la acompañara a pasear por Hyde Park, pero Sakura se mantenía optimista al respecto. Los cuartos del servicio de la casa de Sasuke parecían estar abandonados desde los tiempos de las conquistas romanas. Había tanta tierra, humedad y oscuridad que por un instante ella pensó que había hallado la mazmorra.

—Es acogedor —murmuró tratando de ver el lado positivo.

—Estoy seguro que las ratas estarán de acuerdo con usted. —Sakura intentó ocultar el desagrado que le produjo oír esas palabras. Odiaba las ratas—. ¿Por qué no escoge algún cuarto del segundo piso? Su señoría mando a cerrar estos en cuanto se hizo dueño de la casa…

Bueno, quizás no era el mejor lugar para dormir, pero estaban convenientemente lejos de Sasuke; justo detrás de la cocina, un lugar al que su señoría jamás intentaría entrar. Por eso era perfecto para ella.

—A mí me agrada y como nueva ama de llaves, debo procurar poner en condiciones cada esquina de esta casa.

Juugo rodó los ojos y en ese instante Sakura oyó el clic de la ventana cediendo bajo la fuerza con que la sometía el hombre. La habitación se bañó por la dulce luz del sol de la tarde y ella suspiró al notar que iluminada, era incluso más horrorosa.

* * *

Tras observar el fuego chisporrotear por una hora completa, Hanabi comenzó a sentir los primeros indicios de aburrimiento. Su tía había desaparecido con el hombre alto y barrigón hacía largo rato y ellas no habían vuelto a hablar sobre el asunto de las habitaciones. A ella le gustaba el cuarto que el conde había escogido, pero no entendía porqué su tía se había puesto tan molesta. Nunca antes le había gritado, no al menos sin que ella hubiese roto algo previamente. Por eso Hanabi sentía ganas de pedirle disculpas, había hecho algo mal, algo que había molestado a su tía y no sabía qué. Se puso de pie dispuesta a solucionar ese lío sin perder más tiempo; echaba de menos a su mamá y no quería tener que dormir sola esa noche, por lo que era primordial hacer las pases con su tía.

—¿A dónde va, señorita? —Hana se detuvo a medio andar, para sonreírle a Mito con inocencia. Su nana bordaba tranquilamente, ajena a su pesar y a cualquier otra cosa que no implicara hilos y aguja.

—Voy a… —No se le ocurría una mentira rápida, sabía que Mito no la dejaría buscar a Sakura, pues la mujer seguía a rajatablas las órdenes de su tía—.Voy a buscar un libro… creo que vi una biblioteca abajo.

—Recuerde lo que el conde le dijo. —Ella asintió seriamente, el conde le daba miedo por lo que sabía que debía hacerle caso.

Alcanzó la escalera en tiempo record, moviéndose con facilidad por los pasillos. Mito tenía miedo de que se extraviara, pero a Hanabi le gustaba la aventura y sabía que nada malo le ocurriría entre esas paredes. Siempre y cuando siguiera las escasas reglas del conde, no había ninguna clase de límites.

Empujó puerta tras puerta, para encontrarse en distintos escenarios oscuros, e incluso llegó a descubrir uno de los saloncitos de té con todos los muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas. Ella comenzaba a sospechar que al conde sólo le gustaban tres cuartos de su casa y el resto los mantenía con llave o abandonados. Era una pena, pues la mansión era inmensa, tenía altillo y una pequeña torre que la hacía parecer un viejo castillo. También algunos de los cuartos contaban con su propio balcón que daba a una de las mejores vistas: el jardín.

Hanabi estaba que no cabía en sí misma, necesitaba entrar en aquella selva e incluso investigarlo todo bajo la luz de la luna. Tal vez le pidiera permiso al conde para hacerlo esa noche, él aún no había hablado de reglas para el jardín por lo que esperaba que no le pusiera pegas al asunto.

Una nueva puerta, un nuevo callejón sin salida: su tía tampoco estaba allí, pero esa habitación curiosamente tenía descorridas las cortinas. Hanabi se internó en el lugar, curiosa, descubriendo que se trataba del estudio. Esperaba que nadie la encontrara allí metiendo las narices, pero estaba tan aburrida que incluso la promesa de una reprimenda se le hacía tentadora. Allí no había mucho que ver, algunos libros, un mapa antiquísimo colgado en la pared y lo que parecía ser la vitrina de licores. Esta última al parecer no cumplía bien con su cometido, pues estaba completamente vacía. Hanabi abrió las portezuelas de vidrio y se quedó maravillada con lo que encontró en el interior.

—Wau… —susurró, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos una pequeña figurilla de madera.

El conde tenía tallas de animalitos en su vitrina, una colección que ella nunca antes había visto. Había un tigre, un león, una comadreja, un tejón, un águila, un mono e incluso una serpiente. La que llamó su atención por sobre todas, era la pequeña tortuga con patas planas. Ella retiró cada uno de los animalitos y los colocó en el piso alfombrado, formando grupos de cinco. En total tenía quince animales.

—¿Qué haces? —Hanabi se irguió por completo, alarmada por la voz que la llamaba desde el umbral—. ¿Acaso te volviste loca? —Su tía ingresó en el estudio apresuradamente y fue directo hacia las figurillas—. Esto no te pertenece, no puedes tocar las cosas del conde sin su permiso.

Hanabi vio como su tía regresaba a la vitrina a todos los animalitos. Y antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, se escondió la tortuga entre los pliegues de su vestido para luego adquirir una postura que rezumaba inocencia.

—Tan sólo estaba mirándolos.

Sakura se volteó para obsequiarle una reprobadora mirada y Hana se encogió en sí misma, al notar que su gesto no había surtido ningún efecto en el enfado de su tía. Presionó los ojos con fuerza en un intento por contener las lágrimas y entonces se dio la vuelta saliendo del estudio a la carrera. Una vez más la había molestado sin razón aparente, pero al menos se había quedado con la tortuga. Esa noche no estaría sola.

* * *

Sakura vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la pequeña y no atinó a hacer otra cosa que salir detrás de ella.

—¡Hanabi, aguarda! —Pero en su urgencia por alcanzarla, no notó la mano que la atrapó desde las sombras. Aturdida, ¿y por qué no? asustada también intentó liberarse, pero claramente aquella persona la superaba en fuerza y tenacidad.

—Déjala. —Sakura no supo si suspirar aliviada o echarse a la carrera como su sobrina, ese hombre definitivamente despertaba una lucha antagónica en su interior.

—Suéltame —pidió en voz queda, notando tardíamente que una vez más estaba tuteándolo. Su abuela le tiraría de las orejas si estuviese allí con ella, sólo a Sakura se le ocurría hablarle en esos términos a su patrón—. Milord… —añadió un segundo después, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿Ya te instalaste?

Lo observó con los ojos en finas líneas sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sasuke volvería loco a un adivino, pues era imposible predecir qué rumbo elegiría en las conversaciones o cómo iba a decidir tratarla en cada una de ellas.

—Yo… emm… sí. —Él enarcó una ceja como sopesando su respuesta y tras asentir quedamente, se dignó a liberar su brazo.

Sakura ya se había olvidado por qué la sostenía o que aún la sostuviera, siquiera. La mano de Sasuke parecía diseñada para ocupar aquel lugar, por extraño que sonase. A decir verdad ese sector por un segundo se sintió desnudo y expuesto al no estar en contacto con su piel. Se miró el brazo y sacudió la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento, sería el cansancio o el hambre, pero definitivamente cada minuto que pasaba allí su mente parecía perder un poco de su brillo.

—Perfecto… ¿qué hay de cenar? —Era una pregunta justa después de todo ella era su ama de llaves, pero no había tenido ni un segundo para conocer al personal. Sólo había visto a Juugo y del resto del mundo aún no podía hacer apreciación.

Decidido, el primer lugar a donde iría sería la cocina.

—No lo sé, pero hablaré con la cocinera.

Sasuke soltó lo que pudo ser una risilla rápida, haciendo que ella se desconcentrara al punto de intentar imaginar una risa más prolongada y sentida en él. Era estúpido pensarlo y por ello mismo volvió a regañarse internamente.

—Buena suerte con eso, cuando la encuentres dile que llevo esperando mi almuerzo desde… —Sacó el reloj del interior de su chaleco para observarlo con desinterés. Sakura aguardó paciente, pues al parecer la cocinera no cumplía bien sus horarios—. Siempre…

Ella se demoró sus buenos segundo en procesar sus palabras, ¿siempre? ¿Cómo que siempre? No podía ser cierto…

—No tienes cocinera —murmuró derrotada. Aunque quizá un observador imparcial pensaría que lo estaba preguntando, ella en ningún momento dudó de la respuesta.**2**

—Me temo que no. —Sasuke dejó caer una pesada mano sobre su hombro y ella se quedó atrapada en la intensidad de su mirada—. Pero estoy seguro de que podrás apañártelas. —Le palmeó aquel lugar como si se tratara de un camarada que no veía hacía años, haciéndola sentir tonta por desear su contacto un segundo más—. La niña y yo cenaremos en el comedor a las ocho en punto. Procura estar lista.

Aún intentando pasar oxigeno a su cerebro, Sakura se encontró de pie en ese pasillo observando la espalda de Sasuke perderse escaleras arriba. La niña y él cenarían a las ocho.

—Oh mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda. —Recogió su falda y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, ¿quién podría preparar una cena decente en hora y media? Peor aún, ¿quién podría enseñarle a cocinar en ese tiempo?

* * *

Para hacer pan necesitaba algo de harina, agua, huevos y… ¿sal? Demonios, ¿por qué nunca había puesto atención en la cocina? _Una dama no debe preocuparse por esas cosas_, decía su hermana, _una dama_ _siempre puede contratar a alguien que lleve adelante tareas manuales._

Bien, ella no era una dama entonces, ¿cuál era su excusa?

Soltó un bramido en voz alta, después de todo no había nadie en aquella enorme cocina como para reprenderla por sus malos modales. Literalmente no había nadie en ninguna parte de la casa, estúpidamente Sakura había desperdiciado un cuarto de su preciado tiempo buscando gente. Fue inútil, Juugo no tenía idea de cómo untar manteca a una tostada, mucho menos como preparar una. El chico sin nombre, a quien ella le adjudicó el papel de lacayo o mozo de una cuadra particularmente vacía; decía que en esa casa sólo comían los que tuviesen el deseo de luchar con las ratas. Nunca antes habían visto a alguien utilizar la cocina y a decir verdad ninguno de los dos se había aventurado en tal empresa.

Eso la había dejado completamente desanimada, el personal de Sasuke se limitaba a dos personas que sabe Dios cómo podían estar tan gordos, sin alimentos. Ella no tenía intenciones de rebuscar en la despensa, sabía que eso sería igual que poner su cordura a prueba. Estaba claro que Sasuke le había dado ese recado, porque sabía que allí nadie podría cocinar algo. No había suministros, no había manos auxiliares y definitivamente no había voluntad para luchar por un trozo de queso.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Se dejó caer en un taburete lleno de polvo y observó una vez más las estufas sin fuego y sin comida.

No importaba en que dirección mirase, el lugar parecía ser el escenario perfecto para la subsistencia de animalitos rastreros. Allí no sólo había ratones, también había cucarachas, arañas y cosas que Sakura nunca antes había visto, pero que no deseaba volver a ver. ¿Quién podía vivir en condiciones tan deplorables? ¿Acaso Sasuke nunca visitaba el piso inferior de su casa? Ella sabía que las habitación del conde estaba bastante limpia, al igual que la de Juugo y la de Hanabi. Descontando el estudio y el comedor, el resto del lugar parecía abandonado a la bonanza de las ratas. Y esos animales no eran específicamente ordenados.

Suspiró, esa noche comerían a una inquilina aunque ella misma tuviese que cazarla. Era un buen plan inicial, la mejor forma de deshacerse de los roedores sería volviéndolos parte del menú. Casi rió por su ocurrencia, pero la carcajada se desvaneció ni bien cobró forma en su mente. Odiaba las ratas.

—¿Mi lady necesita algo?

Ella respingó en su asiento, ¿quién se atrevía a dejar que una dama entrara en esa cocina? Sakura se acaloró tan sólo con la idea de que otra mujer viese aquel espectáculo. Pero además de ella y el lacayo sin nombre, no había nadie más. El muchacho de ojos color azul oscuros como el más profundo océano, la observaba expectante, Sakura le devolvió el escrutinio sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, después de un momento en que ninguno hablaba.

—Le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, Juugo me dijo que usted quiere hacer la cena… —El muchacho hizo una pausa, como si esa posibilidad le quedara un poco grande a alguien como ella—. Yo iré al mercado ahora, quizás pueda traerle algo.

Ambos pasearon la vista por la deplorable cocina, decir _algo_ era un triste eufemismo, allí se necesitaba todo, incluido una cocinera competente.

—¿Qué come su señoría normalmente? —El joven se encogió de hombros y se llevó una mano a la nuca como tratando de recuperar un viejo recuerdo.

—Bueno… él nunca come aquí. —_«No me sorprende»_—. Siempre nos trae algo del club que frecuenta… y si queremos comer mejor tan sólo lo acompañamos.

—Entiendo. —A decir verdad no entendía absolutamente nada, pero decírselo al muchacho no iba a ayudarla con la cena que no existía ni siquiera en su mente—. Necesitaré muchas cosas. —El joven le sonrió, al parecer el hecho de que ella no se acobardara pareció ser un punto a su favor—. Primero que nada, harina… —No sabría qué hacer con ella, pero eso no iba impedir que se metiera hasta los codos en un saco. Siempre había querido hacer eso—. Huevos… leche, sal, algunos cacharros… —_«Una cocinera»_ Ah no, eso no podía pedirlo, ella era la cocinera para bien o para mal—. ¿Sabes leer?

El muchacho se irguió por completo ante la pregunta.

—Por supuesto, milord necesita que nosotros estemos mínimamente instruidos. —Por eso el señor contrataba dos empleados, ¿no podría instruir uno o dos más?

—Excelente, te haré una lista entonces. —Sakura se apresuró a buscar papel y un trozo de carbonilla, sabía escribir con pluma pero no estaba para tomarse el tiempo de hallar la tinta en ese caserón.

Confeccionó una lista con lo que esperaba fuesen cosas para una cocina, lo indispensable, lo que todo el mundo debía tener. No era tan estúpida como para nunca antes haber visto una cocina, sabía cómo debía lucir una bien abastecida, lo único que le faltaba era descubrir cómo hacer que las cosas funcionaran allí dentro. El lacayo inspeccionó la lista y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa.

—Lo traeré todo —aseguró mientras se ponía una gorra gastada y se disponía a realizar el encargo.

—Aguarda —le dijo Sakura deteniéndolo bajo el umbral, él la observó con interés—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él rió sacudiendo la cabeza y sin responder su pregunta se perdió en las penumbras. Sakura frunció el ceño, el chico podía ser amable, pero como el resto de las personas en esa casa, estaba loco.

—Mi lady, ¿_Chico_ ya se fue?

Ella se volteó para encarar la otra puerta de la cocina, Juugo ingresaba con unos maderos para los fogones de la estufa. Eso era lo positivo de tener un hombre fornido a su disposición.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa, se lo estaba imaginando o Juugo se dirigió a ella como a una Lady.

—Digo, ¿qué si_ Chico_ ya se fue?

—Sí, acaba de marcharse… —Juugo resopló algo que ella no logró oír, pues en ese momento dejó caer los maderos para iniciar el arduo trabajo de encender los fuegos. Ella caminó hasta donde estaba y se detuvo a su lado—. Juugo. —Él no dio señas de haberla oído, pues seguía sumergido en su tarea utilizando su pedernal con ahínco y logrando sacar de él pequeñas chispas—. ¿Cómo se llama?

De súbito el hombre pareció recordarla, alzando la vista con lentitud enarcó una ceja, contrariado.

—Soy Juugo —murmuró como si estuviese hablándole a un idiota y peor aun, a un idiota de muy bajo intelecto. Sakura bufó, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo con un madero.

—¡Lo sé! Me refiero al… _chico_… —Se sentía un tanto incómoda refiriéndose a él de ese modo, pero así lo llamaban todos.

—Así se llama: _Chico_.

—Ese no es un nombre —replicó fulminando con la mirada al hombre, no iba a permitir que la tratara de estúpida dos veces en una misma conversación.

—Nadie sabe cómo se llama, lo encontramos limpiando botas hace unos dos años. Milord le grito: Chico ven aquí… —Hizo una pausa echando algo de yesca para avivar las llamas—. Necesitábamos que nos hiciera un recado y cuando nos dimos cuenta, allí estaba siempre que nos volteábamos.

—¿Y nunca le preguntaron?

—Sí lo hicimos, pero él nos respondió que nunca nadie lo había llamado de otra forma. Sólo…_Chico._

Sakura soltó un suspiro entre dientes, casa de locos, conde loco, empleados locos. Extrañamente ella se sentía en perfecta concordancia con ellos, ¿por qué esto no la sorprendía?

Bueno, si iba a cambiar algo allí al menos comenzaría por ponerle un nombre a ese chico. Definitivamente el que tenía no le sentaría bien cuando cumpliera cincuenta.

* * *

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente contra la mesada, tenía las manos sucias, el rostro acalorado, algunas quemaduras en los antebrazos y el cabello hecho un desastre. Pero la cena estaba servida. ¿Quién dijo que ella no sería capaz? Había logrado sacar adelante todo ese embrollo y la cena estaba en la mesa. En ese mismo momento tanto el señor como Hanabi comían plácidamente y ella… ella estaba hecha una piltrafa. Convertirse en cocinera en menos de una hora era hazaña que pocos podrían lograr, no que ella fuese una en ese momento, pero podría admitir felizmente que ya estaba un paso más cerca.

Mientras el_ chico_ hacía los mandados, Sakura se había puesto en la tarea de sacar brillo a esos pisos. En un principio pensó que sería más sencillo echar la cocina abajo y construir una nueva, pero tras el quinto balde de agua las cosas comenzaron a lucir mejor. Afortunadamente Mito se había unido a su causa y la había auxiliado al momento de la limpieza, pero en lo que concernía a montar la cena la chica estaba en ascuas.

Sakura había improvisado algo con jamón, queso y algo similar a una tarta de verduras. No era un plato típico, pero todos sus ayudantes de cocina se lo comieron sin chistar. Ella no tuvo la fuerza para alimentarse, lo único que deseaba era caer rendida en su cama y despertar la siguiente semana. Claro, en una cama que aún no había acondicionado, una cama que se debatía en medio de un cuarto repleto de muebles sucios y raidos. Quizás cuando entrara en su habitación ni siquiera encontraría a la susodicha, pero no le importaba. Caería dormida en cualquier superficie plana e incluso hasta en una irregular.

Se desperezó lentamente, aún tenía que ordenar el caos que había armado tras la cena. Los cacharros estaban en remojo y gran parte del saco de harina yacía sobre el piso que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer brillar. Los restos parecían recordatorios de su batalla, pequeñas pruebas de que realmente debía convencer a Sasuke de contratar una cocinera competente. Se restregó el rostro con una mano blanca y arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a encarar la primera de sus muchas obligaciones. ¿Quién diría que esto de ser ama de llaves sería tan complicado?

* * *

La niña le dirigió una extrañada mirada, mientras fruncía el ceño frente a su plato. Sasuke intentó cortar un trozo de—¿jamón?—pero la pieza ofreció una dura resistencia y él prefirió dejarla a un lado. Encaró entonces la cosa blanca que parecía estar regurgitando pasto, no lucía para nada alentadora. Y eso que él había padecido de largas hambrunas, en esos tiempos se había prometido nunca hacerle cara fea a los alimentos. Pero Dios, estaba apunto de romper su palabra, esto haría caer en pecado al mismísimo Jesucristo. No podía comer aquello, mirarlo ya había sido un suplicio, al metérselo en la boca cada parte de su cuerpo protestó en desacuerdo. Eso no era comida, Sakura intentaba envenenarlo u obligarlo a iniciar una cuarentena.

—¿Puedo saltarme la cena?

Él enarcó una ceja y soltando un suspiro se puso de pie para darle permiso a la niña.

—Podemos saltarnos la cena.

—Gracias, milord. —Sasuke intentó pasar por alto la enorme sonrisa aliviada de la criaturita, pero no pudo más que sentir empatía por ella.

—Sólo no se lo menciones a tu tía.

Ella asintió concienzudamente y él se tomó unos segundos para observarla con detenimiento. Había cierto brillo de picardía en su mirada, sin duda alguna era pariente de Sakura. No era una niña común y corriente, estaba achispada pero eso no siempre era un buen rasgo en una damita. Aunque a él eso le daba completamente igual, no era ni por asomo tutor de la niña como para decirle que un hombre no apreciaría tanta inteligencia en una mujer.

—Mañana mandaré a buscar un buen desayuno.

—¿Con huevos y bacón?

—Sí, también té y tostadas. —La pequeña le expuso una amplia sonrisa asintiendo en conformidad, pero repentinamente su semblante se volvió serio.

—¿Eso no lastimaría los sentimientos de tía Sakura?

Sasuke suspiró.

—De los sentimientos de tu tía me encargo yo, ahora sube y vete a dormir.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en una corta reverencia, una que aún necesitaba ser pulida pero el gesto al menos fue correcto.

—Buenas noches, milord.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Sasuke comenzó a deambular sin rumbo por su casa por un largo rato. No tenía muchos ánimos de dar inicio a la guerra, pero claramente Sakura necesitaba buscarse otro oficio. Pensaba que enviándola a cocinar ella notaría las falencias de la estupidez que había propuesto. Él no necesitaba un ama de llaves y de necesitarla, ella sería la última persona a quien consideraría para el trabajo. Pero si estaba tan convencida de que podía pagarle por su estadía en su casa, ¿quién era él para no dejarla obrar a sus anchas? Si quería trabajar pues que trabajara, que se moliera los músculos limpiando cada esquina, así conocería el valor del arduo empleo.

Podía permitirle esa libertad, ya que ella se consideraba autosuficiente, pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su estómago para dejarla contenta. Esto resultaría divertido, no acostumbraba a impartir órdenes, pero repentinamente la idea de tener ama de llaves comenzaba a mostrar su lado atrayente. Ingresó en la cocina, luego de buscar el lugar por media hora. ¿Quién diría que una casa como esa tendría tres lugares distintos para llevar acabo tan mundano labor? Jamás se había tomado el tiempo de recorrer todo aquel lugar. Ni siquiera había abierto varias de las habitaciones de los pisos superiores, no es como si tuviera con qué llenarlos de todos modos.

Al cruzar la puerta, notó el lugar bastante bien arreglado. El piso se veía, eso ya era un logro, pero también notó los cacharros colgados y brillosos, la mesada despejada y los pocos utensilios apilados en forma artística. Al menos Sakura se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al trabajo, no podía negar que tenía tenacidad.

—Pero nada de resistencia —murmuró, mientras pasaba sigilosamente a su lado.

Ella estaba sentada en un taburete con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la tersa piel sonrosada de su cuello. Sasuke reprimió el impulso de extender una mano y rozar aquella tentadora suavidad femenina. Quizás era la única parte atrayente en esa mujer, pues en una inspección más minuciosa observó que llevaba pequeños trozos de comida en su tocado y su vestido tenía tantas o más manchas que su pequeño rostro.

—Un día de trabajo y así terminaste. —Ella por supuesto no respondió, pues seguía tan dormida que el mundo podría ponerse a brincar y Sakura no lo notaría.

Sasuke suspiró y se apiadó de aquella mujercita exasperante. Sabía que dormir sentada sería contraproducente para su espalda y si quería seguir explotándola, ella debía ser capaz de moverse por la mañana. Su cuerpo se sentía tibio y demasiado liviano en sus brazos, al parecer esa niña no se alimentaba bien. Pero considerando su habilidad en la cocina, eso no debería de sorprenderlo mucho. No tenía idea cuál era el cuarto que había escogido ella, por lo que la cargó en brazos todo el camino hasta el suyo. Él no tenía planeado dormir esa noche y de hacerlo, simplemente no se atrevería a intentar conciliar el sueño en aquella cama.

La depositó lentamente en el colchón, mientras ella le murmuraba algo que sonó como un "gracias". Pero Sasuke no pudo estar seguro, pues en un momento el aliento de Sakura golpeó su cuello y en ese instante todo pensamiento racional rehuyó de su mente. Estaba siendo tan básico, respondiendo de un modo tan natural a ella, que se sorprendió y fastidió al mismo tiempo.

—Dios, chiquilla… —La tomó por la barbilla y con su mano libre le apartó algunos mechones de cabello transpirado—. ¿Incluso dormida vas a torturarme?

Aguardó estúpidamente una respuesta, pero ella se limitó a suspirar disfrutando de la superficie mullida de las almohadas. Parecía un gatito ronroneando bajo la caricia de su amo. Sasuke sonrió con aspereza, mientras un recuerdo fugaz rozaba su mente: "_no me conformo con mediocres_". Por supuesto que no lo haría y él era lo suficientemente mediocre, como para pensar en conformarse con una mujer sin moral.

Su mano se cerró en un puño y de ese modo rompió cualquier contacto con ella. _«No lo sufras, no te quejes, solo entiéndelo»_. Nunca antes había tenido tantas dificultades en seguir las palabras de Maquiavelo. Claramente el escritor no planeó esa frase para aplicarla a la fijación de un hombre por una mujer. Pues era simplemente imposible no sufrirlas o no quejarse por ellas, pero era incluso aún más improbable llegar a entenderlas en una sola vida.

Y allí estaba filosofando a un lado de la durmiente Sakura, rió para sus adentros y tras observarla un segundo más, se puso de pie para abandonar la habitación. Pero en el último paso vaciló y regresó sobre el camino andado, para situarse a un lado del lecho. _«Entiéndelo… entiéndelo, entiéndelo»_ se lo repitió tanto como le fue posible, pero su mente se negaba a hacerle caso. Mediocre o no, ella nunca lo sabría.

Se inclinó los centímetros que lo separaban de sus labios ligeramente humedecidos, y conteniendo el aire, rozó su boca con el más sutil de los besos. De un modo casi instintivo Sakura intentó responderle y él se apartó ni bien notó lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Era un remedo de hombre!, no podía estar haciéndole eso a una joven que dormía. ¿Dónde demonios había quedado su poca decencia? Y no se trataba de cualquier chica, era Sakura, su amiga.

Ella lo mataría si lo supiera… pero a decir verdad, Sasuke necesitaba de alguna forma limpiar la huella de Danzo. Con ese pensamiento retozando en su mente se sintió mejor respecto a su acto de delincuencia, pues parecía un mísero ladrón robando besos en la oscuridad. Quién sabe, quizás y terminaba haciendo oficio de aquel pequeño atrevimiento.


	8. Interludio

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos.

Hola! Nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo :)

**INTERLUDIO**

El olor a tabaco, cerveza y sudor era nauseabundo, pero él no tenía intenciones de permanecer mucho tiempo insertado en esa atmosfera densa. Un estridente choque de risas se levó por los aires, trayendo a sus oídos el rumor de un nombre por demás familiar. Sasuke se volvió sobre su hombro casi como llamado por sus ojos rubies; ella le sonrió desde el otro lado de la masa de hombres que se debatía por llamar su atención, como si él fuera lo único al que podía ver. Karin, fiel a su belleza, los ignoró con la gracia que sólo una _puta _consumada podría lograr, luciendo endemoniadamente tentadora por supuesto.

—Sasuke, cielo —murmuró en cuanto estuvo a su lado, pasando antes una errante mano por su torso. Él se limitó a observarla, Karin sabía que no debía actuar para conquistarlo, sabía que nada de eso era necesario entre ellos—.Guapo como siempre —sentenció una vez que hubo terminado su análisis y con aquella misma mano lo atrajo del cuello del chaleco, hasta plantarle un arrebatador beso en los labios.

—Karin, necesito…

—Sí, sí, sé lo que necesitas. —Sonrió sabiendo que a él no le gustaba que lo cortaran a media frase, pero a ella podía disculpárselo—. Sígueme. —Y tomándolo de la mano, lo guió escaleras arriba por un camino que Sasuke conocía como su propia palma—. Comenzaba a preguntarme en dónde te habías metido.

Él se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que las dudas de ella eran completamente relevantes.

En ese momento pasó por su lado un hombre vestido sólo con una camisa, ansioso por atrapar a la chica que antes lo cabalgaba (en el sentido más literal de la palabra). Sasuke hizo una mueca volviendo el rostro en otra dirección. ¿Y se preguntaba por qué no la visitaba seguido? Había que contar con un estómago fuerte para soportar a los deplorables caballeros que frecuentaban ese sitio.

No le importaba que los hombres buscaran placeres fuera de su casa, era de conocimiento general que pocos se mantenían fieles a una sola mujer y más si se veían confinados a un matrimonio de conveniencia. Las putas de _Les déchets_ eran las más aceptables de todos los prostíbulos de Londres y eran perfectas para cualquiera que buscara un poco de variedad fuera de la rutinaria vida de casado. El lugar era manejado por franceses, por lo que se comprendía que la exigencia en belleza fuese de estándares altos. Los caballeros más acaudalados se gastaban la mayor parte de sus asignaciones en complacer los caprichos de sus amantes de turno. Muchos las tomaban como protegidas e incluso había oído esas románticas historias en que los hombres terminaban declarándose a sus putas. Todo un acto estúpido en lo que a él concernía, pues sabía que cuando un hombre dejaba una habitación otros tres entraban por detrás. No se puede esperar una relación reciproca con una mujer que vende su cuerpo, pero siempre que entraba en ese lugar hallaba historias que maravillaban a sus lectores.

En el preciso caso de _Les déschets_, a sus lectoras. Aunque no siempre iba con el propósito de encontrar inspiración, a esa altura pensaba que ya no podría explotar más el tema de las infidelidades. Los hombres estaban tranquilos en ese aspecto, el _Fantasma_ no cazaba libertinos.

—Sai estuvo aquí la otra noche —comentó Karin sacando una llave de su ajustado corpiño—. Aunque no visitó a ninguna chica, sólo sé que perdió una buena cantidad apostando.

Sai siempre perdía dinero apostando, algo que él sabía al hombre le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Sai Nakamura era nieto de un conde de campo, vivía por la mera razón de que nadie esperaba nada de él. Mientras su abuelo continuara respirando y produciendo en su finca, Sai podía estar tranquilo de que nunca le exigirían trabajar o siquiera pensar. Pero era un buen hombre, le agradaba Sai o quizás sólo se había acostumbrado a él. Sea lo que fuese, se conocían lo suficiente como para aparentar ante el mundo una amistad. Un conde y un lord vagabundo, ambos completamente apartados de la sociedad, ambos vistos como personas de intereses limitados, ambos con el título de solteros sin remedio. Lo que significaba que ni siquiera representaban una buena opción para el matrimonio, al menos con eso se sacaban de encima a las pretenciosas madres cazadoras y sus petulantes hijas vírgenes.

—¿Dejó algo para mí? —Así como Juugo e incluso _Chico_, Sai se encargaba de conseguir temas de debate para sus escritos. Era evidente que Sasuke no podía saber todo lo que pasaba por sí mismo, necesitaba de ayuda. Y Sai era el perfecto investigador, siempre se encontraba en los sórdidos lugares donde parecía que el mundo decidía mostrarse desobediente.

—Te dejó un sobre, lo tengo bien guardado. —Karin lo empujó al interior de la habitación sin más demoras.

Allí había una enorme cama con cortinas de encaje negras tapando parcialmente el edredón al mismo tono, el fuego avivado en la chimenea creaba el clima perfecto, combinando en dosis justas la luz y la sombra de modo de hacer resaltar las curvas enfundadas en seda. Ella parecía formar parte de una pintura, creada específicamente para capturar los sentidos de quien apreciaba el arte. Sasuke la observó mientras se despojaba de su escasa ropa, a tiempo que se contoneaba con un ritmo casi hipnotizador. Una visión por la que cualquiera pagaría, pero no él, Karin nunca le cobraría por una noche a su lado.

—Ven aquí, cariño, es hora de que te ayude a dormir.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y con rápidos movimientos lanzó su casaca y chaleco sobre el único sofá en el cuarto.

—No quiero fastidiar tu ritmo —susurró fingiendo modestia, ella lo amonestó con una descarada mirada.

—Mei sabe que cuando tú vienes, debe apartarme una habitación.

Él llegó al lateral de la cama y de rodillas avanzó hasta colocarse encima de ella.

—Mujer inteligente —murmuró desatando los nudos que unían su canesú.

Karin soltó una carcajada, apresándolo con sus piernas por la cintura. Sasuke se dejó devorar por esos exigentes labios y como tantas otras noches, se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que serían finalmente algunas horas de descanso.

* * *

Los rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos cerrados, como tratando de invadir aquel sueño tan maravilloso que tenía._ «No, un segundo más, por favor»_. Pero fue inútil su suplica, pues la luz siguió interrumpiendo hasta despertarla por completo. Sakura se desperezó con movimientos lentos y calculados, experimentando la temperatura fuera de la protección de las cobijas primero con una mano y luego con el resto de su cuerpo. No era un clima cálido, pero podría pasar como una bonita tarde primaveral. ¿Tarde? _¡Momento!_ Abrió los ojos y su cabeza se congeló al instante. Una ventana amplia, que podría ser para dirigirse a un balcón, jugaba de opulenta entrada para ese condenado sol. Esa no era su ventana y… _«¡oh Dios!»_

—Esta no es mi cama… —Sakura bajó la vista, alzando aquellas mantas desconocidas con manos temblorosas. Se tomó un segundo completo para confirmar que al menos ese bulto que estaba cubierto era su cuerpo. Todo en orden, ahora podía despotricar.

Brincó de la inmensa cama y paseó su estupefacta vista por el cuarto; aquí y allá la saludaron pequeñas pinturas de animales en estado natural. En un principio no supo con quién relacionar aquella decoración, pues las pilas de libros y ropas diseminadas alrededor sólo ayudaron a confundirla más. Pero en una tercera inspección, súbitamente, las cosas comenzaron a encajar en su lugar. Ella nunca había llegado a su habitación, se había quedado dormida en la cocina y entonces… ¿Entonces qué? Alguien la había llevado allí. Pero ese no era cualquier cuchitril, era el cuarto del jefe, era… la habitación de Sasuke.

—Condenado hijo de p… —Un perturbador sonido terminó por tragarse sus palabras y Sakura frunció el ceño, sin poder distinguir a qué animal estarían castigando para que chillara de ese modo.

Prefirió no perder tiempo en averiguarlo, tenía que salir de allí primero y de preferencia sin que nadie la notara. Se calzó sus zapatillas de cuero, tratando de evitar pensar cómo habían salido de sus pies en primer lugar y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

No lo comprendía, ¿por qué la llevaría a su habitación? ¿Sasuke habría dormido a su lado? Se volteó para estudiar la cama, sin duda allí podrían dormir tres personas juntas sin la necesidad de tocarse. Pero el lado que ella había ocupado aún permanecía con las huellas de su estadía, mientras que la otra esquina se mantenía impoluta. O Sasuke no pesaba una onza o simplemente no había descansado en aquel monumento al sueño.

Suspiró más tranquila, quizás la había encontrado durmiendo y la había llevado allí por cortesía. _«¡Si ya! Y ahora te volteas y te encuentras un par de alas_». De haber sido él, pues dudaba mucho que Juugo se hubiese tomado el trabajo de cargarla, la habría tirado allí con el propósito de humillarla luego. Estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento entraría, para comenzar a burlarse de su rapidez para meterse en la cama del patrón. Pero no le daría la satisfacción, se alisó el cabello con las manos y abrió la puerta rezando porque al menos mantuvieran bien aceitados los goznes.

El sonido lejano aún parecía estar en su apogeo, era bastante molesto. Pero ella pensó que eso correría en su favor, nadie la oiría bajar con eso tapando sus pasos. De puntillas avanzó por el pasillo, recogiendo su falda para ganar mayor movilidad, luego se escabulló por las escaleras del servicio pues no confiaba que encontraría las principales libres de chismosos. Para su buena fortuna, llegó a su habitación sin reportar incidentes y automáticamente sonrió deteniéndose frente a su pequeño tocador. Se observó largo y tendido en el espejo, notando como sus enrojecidas mejillas parecían darle un matiz audaz a su mirada. Su corazón latía apresurado y sus manos temblaban presa de la excitación. _¿Excitación?_ Se preguntó en su fuero interno, frunciendo levemente el ceño al notar que efectivamente era eso.

Estaba excitada por el hecho de moverse a hurtadillas por ese gigantesco lugar, no porque hubiese despertado en su cama. ¡Qué va! Eso la traía sin cuidados, por supuesto, había despertado completamente vestida por lo que sabía nada extraño o vergonzoso había ocurrido. Aun así la idea de haber tenido ese sueño en su cama, le causó un estremecimiento a su estómago. Pero terminó por desecharlo con un desdeñoso movimiento de su mano, Sasuke y ella jamás llegarían a estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Jamás.

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo se supone debes castigar a ese instrumento?

La niña soltó un bufido antes de volverse sobre su hombro y fulminarlo con la mirada. El ruido cesó por unos entrañables cinco minutos.

—Mi mamá dice que debo practicar todas las mañanas —respondió, retomando la tarea sin tener consideración alguna por su público forzado.

Sasuke presionó la mandíbula, esa niña simplemente carecía de oído musical y de talento musical, y de manos musicales y de cualquier cosa que pudiera asimilarse a algo con esas características.

—¿Con qué objeto? Es evidente que con la práctica no mejoras. —En esa ocasión la pequeña cerró de un golpe seco la tapa del pianoforte.

Incluso tratando de desentenderse del instrumento ella lograba hacer sufrir a sus oídos.

—Las damas bien educadas, necesitan saber tocar un instrumento. —No se volteó al soltar aquel discursillo, haciéndolo parecer en cierta forma algo que repetía para convencerse a sí misma. Sasuke observó su pequeña espalda rígida, mientras sus manos paseaban por la base del pianoforte como si con ellas intentara entender el concepto de su música—. De esa forma lograré impresionar a los hombres cuando sea mayor.

Él reprimió la tentación de reír por esa aseveración, no podría estar más equivocada. Se puso de pie caminando hasta donde la niña se auto compadecía por su falta de talento y colocó su mano sobre el instrumento para llamar su atención, aun así ella no se dio por aludida.

—¿Puedes decir más de cuatro palabras sin trabarte? —preguntó completamente serio. Ella alzó el rostro en su dirección, clavando sus curiosos ojos grises en él. Asintió—. Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, eres hermosa, y si puedes pronunciar la frase: "sí, acepto casarme contigo" tendrás tantas propuestas como a ti te apetezcan.

—Pero mi mamá dice…

Él sacudió una mano para silenciarla.

—Hazme caso, las habilidades musicales sirven para impresionar a una suegra y eso tiene que ser lo que menos te importe, porque ella al fin y al cabo no es la que pondrá el anillo en tu dedo.

La niña entrecerró los ojos analizando sus palabras por un instante y automáticamente Sasuke se sintió complacido de haberle dado algo mejor con que entretenerse. Se dio la vuelta para comenzar aquel día de trabajo, pero en cierta ocasión sintió que lo seguían de cerca y en ese mismo segundo tuvo que replantearse su estúpida idea de querer ser de ayuda. Se volvió notando que la niña acompasaba su ritmo al de él, no pareciendo muy proclive a dejarlo solo en ningún momento pronto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Usted toca algún instrumento, milord?

—No.

—¿Baila?

—No en la medida de lo posible. —Empujó la puerta de su estudio con ella aún pegada a su espalda.

—¿Y entonces qué hace?

Sasuke se quedó pensando un segundo en esa pregunta, ¿acaso podría decirle que hacía? Ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro.

—Vivo de mis rentas. —Se dejó caer en su sillón de cuero y ella nuevamente se colocó detrás, como si acabara de decidir convertirse en su sombra desde ese día.

—Ah, o sea que hace matemáticas.

Quiso reír ante la suposición, pues hacía años que se había desentendido de las exigencias de la finca de Pembroke. Había nombrado a un administrador de modo que nunca tuviese que sumar número alguno. Las matemáticas, las cuentas y los balances no eran precisamente su fuerte.

—No, contraté a alguien para que lo hiciera por mí.

—¿Y por qué? —_Niños_, suspiró para sus adentros, parecía que las preguntas jamás se les acababan a los niños. Pero había sido su error, a esa altura de su vida ya tendría que haber aprendido la lección. Todavía no se deshacía del último niño al que había hablado en la calle y al parecer lo mismo pasaba con esa chiquilla, debía tener alguna especie de marca que lo volvía blanco fácil de los niños. No lo comprendía. Ni siquiera le gustaban los niños, pero a ellos eso no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? —le preguntó, a modo de darle a entender que él sí tenía ocupaciones.

—Tenía que practicar, pero usted me dijo que no me preocupara por eso.

—_Touché. _—Sí, definitivamente él solo se había metido en aquel predicamento—. Bien busca algo con que entretenerte, yo tengo que atender mis asuntos.

—Pero dijo que alguien más los hacía por usted.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Maldita tendencia a responder siempre con la verdad, cuando siempre podría buscar una evasiva que dejara a todos contentos. Él para acortar explicaciones, soltaba todo sin tapujos y eso no siempre era conveniente con los infantes.

—Sí, en la finca pero no aquí.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

Suficiente, ese era su límite para soportar niños e interrogatorios.

—Suelo secuestrar niñas parlanchinas, para echarlas en mi sótano y dejarlas allí hasta que las ratas se las comen. —La chiquilla abrió los ojos como plato y su cuerpito se enderezó de un brinco. Él casi pierde la concentración y ríe por su expresión—. Así que lárgate de aquí antes de que me ponga a trabajar…

Ella no escuchó su última palabra, pues sus pies ya habían alcanzado la puerta para entonces. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en su sillón y soltó una estridente carcajada; el sonido se elevó por el cavernoso estudio, llenándolo por un segundo de una sensación que rara vez despertaba en aquella vieja mansión. ¿Regocijo quizás?

* * *

¿Podría aquel lugar en el que siempre se había sentido segura simplemente agobiarla? Hasta esa mañana ella apostaría hasta su último vestido a que no, pero claramente no contaba con esa nueva variante.

Ino tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de su salita. En un día común, ella estaría arreglando algún vestido de Hanabi o simplemente bordando un nuevo cojín. Pero no en ese momento, nada podría distraerla de aquello que se veía obligada a enfrentar. Calibrando su pulso sirvió el té diligentemente, podría estar nerviosa e intimidada pero no por eso debía mostrarse acobardada. Ella lo sabía.

—Gracias —musitó él tomando la taza que le alcanzaba, a tiempo que acariciaba casualmente sus dedos en el acto. Ino se estremeció para sus adentros, una vez más recordándose que sólo era un hombre.

—¿A qué debo su visita, milord? —Podía jugar su juego, si se creía un ser inalcanzable, ella gustosamente lo bajaría de su nube de un hondazo. No había cosa que quisiera más que poner en su lugar a ese viejo infeliz, si tan sólo no hubiera desperdiciado su oportunidad.

—Dejemos de lado la pantomima, Ino, ambos sabemos que no existen secretos entre nosotros. —Repasó su cuerpo con la mirada, como si tuviera completo derecho para ello. Ella intentó no inmutarse por la atrevida promesa que escondían sus lascivos ojos, llegado ese punto ya estaba acostumbrada a que la viera como si sólo representara un cuerpo que debía poseer.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —espetó, depositándole mayor fuerza a su timbre.

Danzo sonrió, complacido, dándole un ligero sorbo al té. Ino entrecerró los ojos, resistiendo la tentación de rozar aquella taza con su mano y hervirla hasta sacarle un trozo de lengua. _«Viejo repulsivo»_

—Primero que nada, que quites esa avinagrada expresión de tu rostro… te hace lucir fea. —Enarcó una ceja con incredulidad, guardándose una replica potencialmente más fea que su expresión—. Y segundo, quiero que hablemos como seres civilizados.

—¿Piensas traer a alguien que tome tu lugar? —Pues claramente ese hombre no había sido presentado con el concepto de civilización aún.

Danzo soltó una ronca carcajada y poniéndose de pie con lentitud, caminó hasta el sillón en donde ella se encontraba. Ino fijó la vista en su taza, tratando de parecer desinteresada ante su repentina cercanía. Él tomó asiento a su lado y en un deliberado acto de libertad, la cogió por la nuca obligándola a dirigir el rostro en su dirección.

—No me gusta esa lengua afilada, quizás tenga que enseñarte una vez más a respetarme.

Ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando hacerse daño en el proceso al notar que el amarre de Danzo no disminuyó ni una onza.

—Me lastimas —musitó, tragándose su orgullo a medias. Él pareció ajeno a su pedido, al menos hasta que su mano comenzó a deslizarse de su nuca hasta la parte frontal de su vestido. Ino se puso de pie de un brinco y Danzo la jaló de la muñeca para hacerla regresar a su lugar—. Dijiste que hablaríamos —le recordó, tratando inútilmente de escurrirse fuera de su asqueroso tacto.

—Y lo haremos, lo haremos —susurró él, a tiempo que la empujaba con su cuerpo hacia la esquina del sillón.

—Hay guardias en la puerta, si sigues con esto gritaré…—Podía hacer algo mucho peor que eso, podía prender fuego todo el maldito lugar y tanto ella como él lo sabían. Pero eso de nada le serviría, sólo arruinaría su casa y se ganaría finalmente un viaje a la horca sin retorno. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor modo de explicar una muerte que culpando a la que ya era la primera sospechosa?

—No hay necesidad de eso. —Danzo se incorporó a regañadientes, liberándola de su peso. Ino suspiro internamente, pues sabía que cualquier signo de debilidad él lo usaría en su contra—. Puedo esperar, ya que en verdad hoy sólo vine a hablar.

Ella no le creía ni media palabra, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Echarlo de su casa? Seguramente Danzo tenía dinero puesto hasta en el hombre que limpiaba botas a la vuelta de su casa, cualquier intento de intimidación por su parte estaría anulado antes de que ella pudiese pensarlo en verdad. Ino no tenía armas en su contra, no tenía poder, amigos o fortuna. Sólo había tenido una oportunidad y la había desperdiciado, ahora debía acarrear con las consecuencias, para bien o para mal estaba sola en ese dilema.

—Te escucho.

Una sonrisa ladeada surcó sus labios finos y maltrechos, nunca había sido un hombre agraciado pero definitivamente la edad lo había deteriorado en grande. Una desgracia que su lívido aún siguiera intacto, pensó en su fuero interno. Quizás ella podría hacer algo al respecto de eso, como ensayar alguno de sus estudios en anatomía mientras dormía; un corte aquí, un corte allá, seguramente él no notaría la diferencia.

—He visto a la niña.

Entonces todo pensamiento huyó de su mente, Ino se sintió desfallecer incluso cuando aún permanecía firmemente sentada con la misma pose de dama. Su semblante podría no demostrar alteración, pero su corazón se comprimió al punto de casi desaparecer por completo de su pecho. Su Hana, su pequeña chiquita cerca de esa alimaña. Todo su ser protestó ante la evocación de ese pensamiento.

—Es toda una hermosura, tiene el cabello tan marrón como mi madre… ¿Sabías que mi madre era morena? —Ella no respondió, pues le daba exactamente igual como era la zorra que lo había parido. Si con ese simple acto, había arrojado al mundo una de las peores pestes—. Me pregunto… —Se silenció mientras sus arrugados ojos centellaban con diversión—. Me pregunto si tendrá esas mismas habilidades que tú y tu hermana poseen. Es un rasgo propio de tu familia, ¿no es así?

—Si te acercas a ella… —comenzó, pero el impacto de la mano de Danzo la detuvo en seco. Ino cayó fuertemente contra el piso alfombrado, perdiendo por completo la perspectiva tras la inesperada bofetada que recibió.

—Yo me acerco a quien quiera, ni creas pequeña puta que puedes decirme lo que hacer. —La asió por el brazo para incorporarla de un sacudón—. Ahora escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirme… —Ella reprimió las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos y lo observó con rostro pétreo—. Vas a acceder a mi pedido y trabajarás para mí, o te prometo que acercarme a ella será la cosa más inofensiva que le haré.

Ino se cubrió la boca con una mano, incapaz de guardar un sollozo.

—No le hagas daño… —rogó, olvidándose por completo de su actuación. Por Hanabi, se dijo una y otra vez, por su niña ella se arrastraría hasta las puertas del mismísimo infierno—. Es una pequeña inocente.

Danzo sonrió con sorna y la atrajo hacia sí, para hablarle al oído.

—Si quieres que conserve su inocencia, te sacarás de la cabeza la estúpida idea de defenderte ante mi acusación. —La apartó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos—. Dile a Pembroke que te retractas, que no quieres su protección y yo retiraré los cargos dejando que tú hermana y la niña, sean libres.

En la mente de Ino sólo había lugar para su familia, no le importaba su futuro, no cuando éste se volvía más y más inalcanzable. Lo único que la reconfortaba, era saber que su hija y Sakura estarían juntas sin importar qué.

—¿No te les acercarás? —La respuesta de él fue un chasquido de lengua grosero, pero Ino no se dejó acallar, debía saber que ellas estarían a salvo—. Si prometes que nunca entrarás en sus vidas, yo estoy dispuesta a entregarte la mía para que hagas lo que se te antoje.

En esa ocasión una sonrisa de pura satisfacción apareció en sus odiosos labios.

—Tienes mi palabra, la niña nunca sabrá de mi existencia y tu hermana podrá hacer con ella lo que se le plazca.

Ino asintió, resuelta, ya que había perdido desde el mismísimo instante en que su vida se entreveró a la de él. No tenía sentido luchar por un absurdo, las personas poderosas siempre ganaban; no importaba que ella tuviese la razón, no importaba la injusticia, sólo importaba quién tenía la garantía de un buen nombre como respaldo.

Danzo se puso de pie para tomar su capa.

—Una cosa más. —Ella dirigió su obnubilada vista hacia donde esperaba estuviese él parado, ya ni se sentía capaz de poder distinguir más que una silueta. Su mente estaba congelada—. Para que no tengas ánimos de jugar conmigo, si insistes en escapar no sólo tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias. Quizás no seas consciente de lo mucho que estás involucrando a Pembroke en todo esto, pero yo no tengo problemas en poner en su lugar a ese mocoso.

—Sasuke no tiene nada que ver —murmuró con un hilo de voz, notando que de seguir adelante lo único que logaría, sería hundir en su fosa a un conde que sólo se había mostrado amistoso con ellas.

—Déjale claro que no vuelva a meter sus narices en mis asuntos, o me aseguraré de que una espada lo atraviese de lado a lado en su próxima caminata.

Ino lo observó horrorizada, la imagen de Sasuke lastimado o peor aún muerto, fue lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Él había sido su amigo, había sido amigo de Sakura siempre, cuidándola y distrayéndola de la realidad que las atormentaba. No podía permitir que Danzo lo lastimara a él, si aún le faltaba algo para decidirse en ese instante ya no le cupieron dudas. Por el bien de las personas que estimaba, ella aceptaría el trato. Después de todo, intercambiar una vida arruinada por la de tres personas con un brillante futuro, parecía ser un acuerdo justo.


	9. La primera estocada

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Nuevo capitulooo

A leer :)

**LA PRIMER ESTOCADA**

—¡Ya despierta, holgazán! —Sasuke sintió el movimiento de la cama, antes que la voz que interrumpía su sueño. Gruñó en respuesta, mientras con una mano intentaba espantar a aquel intruso—. ¡Vamos, cielo, el día espera por ti!

—¡No me toques!—exclamó fastidiado, en tanto que golpeaba la mano que acariciaba su cabello—. ¡Maldición, Sai, compórtate como hombre!

Sai brincó de la cama riendo a puro pulmón, Sasuke sabía que quería fastidiarlo pero aún no se acostumbraba a abrir los ojos y encontrar a un hombre a su lado.

—Dado que las formas comunes no surtían efecto contigo, opté por una manera más directa. Ya estás despierto, ¿no?

—Si te vuelves a meter en mi cama, te sacaré a los espadazos ¿entendido?

Sai rodó los ojos sin siquiera detenerse en su amenaza.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke, tu dignidad está intacta y yo no tengo deseos de robártela —sonrió frente a su ceño fruncido, Sai siempre salía bien librado en sus rencillas—. Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme en el desayuno…

Fue caminando hasta la ventana para descorrer las cortinas, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara los ojos por instinto. El sol de la mañana lo golpeó sin reparos, pero él sabía que ya era tiempo de regresar; a esas horas debía volver en sí mismo y encarar sus obligaciones.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

Sai se volvió para mirarlo con sus comprensivos ojos oscuros.

—¿Oh, te levantaste de malas esta mañana? ¿Prefieres que pida que te suban una bandeja? Puedo decirles que incluyan chocolate, bollos y panqueques de arándano. —A Sasuke se le hizo la boca agua en cuanto oyó la palabra arándano, lo único positivo de pasar la noche en casa de Sai, era que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con un desayuno como los dioses mandan.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no comía panqueques de arándano? Su ama de llaves no era capaz de calentar agua correctamente, pedirle que cocinara algo así sería como obligarla a matar.

—Quizás pueda detenerme unos minutos en tu cocina —aceptó medio de mala gana, pero el otro no hizo el menor intento de ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Todo listo entonces! Te espero en el comedor… —Lo observó alejarse a grandes zancadas, pero en un instante se detuvo para recoger algo del suelo—.Vamos, compañero, tu padre necesita intimidad.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se lo guardó. ¿De qué valía decirle algo a Sai? Todo le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, al menos se compadecía de él y de Shiro dándoles asilo siempre que lo necesitaban. Y por supuesto, también panqueques.

Unos minutos después se encontraba atiborrando su plato de comida, los panqueque en primer lugar, acompañados por tartaletas, huevos hervidos, té (porque el chocolate era para niños) y un jugo de naranja recién exprimido. La gloria había tomado forma de comida, si le dijeran que luego de esto moriría él aceptaría su destino con una enorme sonrisa. Los primeros diez minutos los empleó en engullir como pocas veces hacía, al menos para Sai no tenía que poner en práctica su rigurosa educación. Al hombre le daba exactamente lo mismo sus modales en la mesa, teniendo en cuenta que juntos habían cazado animales salvajes y frente a la precariedad de esos momentos, los habían comido sin siquiera darle una cocción adecuada o cocción alguna.

—Esto está delicioso —murmuró, limpiándose con la manga el jugo que caía de su boca.

—Me encargaré de notificárselo a Yamato. —Yamato era el cocinero de Sai, Sasuke siempre había pensado que sería útil tener uno de esos él mismo. Pero luego pensaba en todo el trabajo que acarrearía buscar a alguien competente y ponerlo a prueba, también encargarse de todos los detalles engorrosos y entonces sus ganas de tener un cocinero se esfumaban. Demasiada burocracia.

—¿Qué tal está tu harén?

Sasuke soltó su tenedor olvidando por un segundo su alimento, la mención de sus mujeres le produjo un fruncimiento de cejas automático. Sai encontraba divertido el hecho de que día a día, él parecía perder mayor terreno en su propia casa. Su amigo había bautizado al grupo que conformaban Sakura, Mito y Hanabi, como "su harén". Aunque él no encontraba el significado razonable en ese título, en teoría un harén está a servicio de su amo y lo que menos hacían ellas era seguir sus órdenes.

—Ayer encontré a _Chico _peinado y con el chaleco abotonado de forma impoluta. —Y eso era poco decir, en los cuatro días que llevaban metidas en su casa, Sasuke ya había comenzado a desconocer el lugar. Un día lo hallaba oscuro y lúgubre—tal y como a él le gustaba por cierto—y al siguiente había flores decorando los rincones, las ventanas abiertas de par en par y olor a limón impregnado hasta en sus camisas.

—El encanto femenino —farfulló Sai con una sonrisa que poco hacía por ocultar su regocijo—. Los cambios son buenos, mi amigo.

Era el momento en que Nakamura se ponía melancólico, Sasuke comenzó a vaciar su plato. Tenía suficiente con sus propias penurias, como para estar aguantando ajenas.

—¿Avanzaste algo con lo que te pedí? —Afortunadamente recordó que un buen trabajo mantendría la mente de su amigo por caminos más transitables.

—Sí, pero no creo que nos ayude.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, dejando a un lado los restos de su desayuno.

—¿Qué va mal?

—Pues verás… —Sai tironeó incómodamente del cuello de su chaleco—. Me temo que el juez está comprado. —Eso no lo sorprendió mucho, contados en todo el parlamento quizás dos jueces no eran corruptos, pero sabía que siempre se podía pagar más.

—¿Y cuánto nos saldrá? —preguntó sin vacilación alguna. Nunca esperó que el asunto le saliera gratis, no era tan optimista ni tan estúpido.

—No, no entiendes, Sasuke… el juez es esposo de su hermana.

Oh bien, entonces sí estaban jodidos. Por desgracia en lo que a corrupción se refería, los jueces siempre tendían a tirar más del lado de la familia.

—Maldito Danzo —musitó, notando que el viejo se le había adelantado un paso. Si el juez era su cuñado, las posibilidades de comprarlo eran tan remotas como que en ese mismo momento él aprendiera matemáticas—. ¿Y qué hay de sus finanzas? ¿Hallaste algo con lo que podamos…? —No terminó la frase, sabiendo que Sai lo comprendería sin necesidad de entrar en detalles.

—Bueno, está endeudado hasta el culo y un poco más… creo que si aún no lo empeñó, es porque nadie aceptaría tremendo adefesio.

Sasuke asintió ausente, tratando de apartar la visión del culo de Danzno de su mente.

—¿Y con cuánto crees que lo callaríamos? —Su amigo sacudió la cabeza, pero él hizo caso omiso de su gesto y lo apremió a responder.

—¿No piensas que te estás involucrando mucho? Entiendo que la chica sea amiga tuya y todo eso, pero pagar por los pecados de otro hombre… —Se encogió de hombros, seguramente sin comprender las razones que lo movían a actuar de ese modo. Sai no conocía su pasado, no sabía lo que Danzo representaba para él, Sakura e Ino. En dosis similares y por razones distintas, lo tres tenían deudas con ese viejo y de alguna forma debían cerciorarse de sacarlo de sus vidas.

—No me vengas a sermonear con tu moral oxidada, sé lo que debo hacer.

El otro se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

—Podrías difamarlo.

Sasuke había pensado esa posibilidad, Danzo tenía tanto polvo encima que ni mil artículos terminarían por revelar sus indiscreciones. Pero en ese caso de nada le serviría, pues el viejo tenía una carta en su favor y era que sabía muy bien lo que Sakura e Ino eran capaces de hacer. Si usaba al _Fantasma_ para descubrir sus trampas, era muy probable que él los golpeara del mismo modo. Era muy consciente de que él no era el único por allí publicando artículos controversiales, por lo que esa vía no era un escape.

—Prefiero dejar al _Fantasma_ fuera de esto, sería demasiado evidente y tal vez me exponga.

Sai accedió a su negativa con un asentimiento, Sasuke no tenía ni voluntad, ni paciencia como para darle las verdaderas razones.

—¿Entonces le pagarás?

—Lo razonablemente conveniente —asintió tranquilamente, no es como si empleara su dinero en asuntos más importantes.

—Hm… pensé que le pedirías ayuda a Kakashi.

Sasuke se sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en cómo reaccionaria el rey si le pidiera que interviniese a favor de Ino. No, eso no era ni remotamente posible, jamás se atrevería a tal descaro. Aún no entendía por qué las personas pensaban que el rey y él tenían una relación tan estrecha. Sasuke había sido obligado a asistir a la corte en más de una ocasión y lo habían sentado junto al rey para que le sirviera de entretenimiento. No eran amigos ni mucho menos, sólo que a Kakashi le gustaba oírlo hablar de la naturaleza. La razón que lo había llevado allí, fue su maldito libro de aves americanas. ¿Cómo iba a saber que al rey le gustaban esas cosas? Ni por asomo pensó que al utilizar la cortesía de cualquier escritor—esa de dedicarle a su alteza un libro que esperaba fuese aceptado en las bibliotecas londinenses—se acarrearía tantas dificultades. Kakashi se había mostrado enormemente agradecido por la dedicatoria (que todos hacían) y desde entonces una vez a la semana, se encontraba en su salón hablando de aves.

—Prefiero que esto quede en la mayor de las discreciones. —Por no decir que ni ebrio hablaría de su vida privada con el rey—. Bueno… ¿con cuánto lo arreglamos?

Sai dio un sorbo de su taza antes de responder.

—Tendría que hablar con sus acreedores, ya sabes decirles que comiencen a meter presión para de ese modo hacerlo más abierto a la negociación. —Le gustaba como razonaba Sai, por eso sabía que no se había equivocado al momento de pedir su ayuda.

—Milord. —Una de las puertas laterales se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a un acalorado cocinero cargando en sus enormes manos una bola de cabello blanca—. Lord Shiro ya terminó su recorrido por mis despensas, creo que por el resto del día estará más que satisfecho.

Sasuke extendió una mano hacia Yamato, quien en ese momento dejaba a Shiro oscilando delante de su rostro.

—Gracias —murmuró metiendo a su hurón dentro del chaleco. No supo determinar si el cocinero estaba o no enfadado por la osadía de su mascota, pero prefirió no averiguarlo. El tamaño imponente de ese hombre, haría que hasta al más valiente pensara dos veces sus palabras antes de dirigírselas a él—. Creo que ya nos vamos.

Sai le dirigió una divertida mirada.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece si esta noche paso por tu casa para hablar mejor este asunto?

Sasuke asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Llevarás tu comida?

—No puedo creer que aún hagas que lleve mi propia cena.

Rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro por lo bajo. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que alimentar a su harén también.

—Bien, me encargaré de conseguir algo. —Tendría que mandar a Juugo al club, extrañamente reparó en el dinero que se estaba gastando esos días en comida. Quizás un cocinero sería más rentable después de todo.

* * *

Sakura movía enérgicamente su escoba de un lado a otro, estaba más que convencida que podría hacer que la entrada luciera resplandeciente. Esa mañana, como las tres anteriores, se había levantado temprano con el propósito de quitar el polvo de ese viejo caserón. No era tarea simple, pero se sentía bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Con la ayuda de Mito, _Chico_, Hanabi e incluso Juugo, habían logrado reducir la mugre en un cincuenta porciento. Ya tenían habilitadas la biblioteca y dos salitas auxiliares. Ese día, habían removido el viejo hollín de la chimenea del salón y también habían quitado las cortinas amarillentas, para darles el lavado que esperaban desde tiempos memorables. En un principio se había sentido bastante impaciente por conocer las reacciones de Sasuke frente a sus avances. Pero él nunca estaba allí para ayudarlos o simplemente criticarlos. Sakura había intentado, inútilmente, no preguntarse qué hacía él diariamente. Pues las veces que lo encontraba deambulando por la casa eran mínimas. Llegaba todas las mañanas con el desayuno para todos, según _Chico _el que traía del club, y era la misma cuestión con respecto a las comidas. Ella le había preguntado, ¿por qué no contrataba una cocinera? Y él le había dado un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta. Sería tonto preocuparse por él, pero no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke por las noches. Ya que él nunca dormía allí.

La primera vez que había despertado en su cama ella pensó que sería una ocasión única—que el jefe no pasara la noche en su cuarto—pero se sorprendió al notar que todas las noches era lo mismo. Después de dejarles la cena, él desaparecía sin darle a nadie explicaciones. No que ellas las esperara, no le importaba o al menos de eso quería convencerse.

—Buenos días. —Alzó la cabeza, notando tardíamente que llevaba los últimos cinco minutos barriendo el mismo punto.

_Chico_ le sonreía desde la entrada con el cabello castaño revuelto por el sueño. No era particularmente madrugador, pero compensaba eso con una actitud incansable a tomar cualquier tarea en sus manos. Sakura lo observó un segundo; hasta la fecha le había ofrecido cuatro nombres diferentes, pero él no se había quedado conforme con ninguno.

—¿Cómo estás, Hidan?

Él le sonrió ampliamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en una tenue negación.

—Intenta otro —le espetó, dejándose caer en las escalinatas de la entrada. Era un chiquillo desgarbado, alto pero aún lejos de formarse por completo. En un principio ella le había atribuido más edad de lo que en verdad tenía. Aunque sinceramente, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuántos años llevaba en el mundo. Sasuke le estimaba unos doce o trece años, ella por la altura en un principio había pensado en quince, pero luego notó porque el conde le daba menos edad. Su forma de hablar aún era bastante chillona, la típica tonada de un muchacho que todavía no había entrado en la adolescencia. Y su actitud con Hanabi, era la desdeñosa manera que mostraban los chiquillos que claramente quieren destacar las diferencias entre ellos y las niñas.

—¿Qué tal Kiba?

—Ni que fuera perro. —Ambos se volvieron en dirección de la voz baja que se proyectaba incluso más fuerte que la de cualquier barítono. En serio, ¿cómo era capaz de eso?

_Chico_ se puso de pie para ofrecerle una reverencia a Sasuke, pero éste pasó por su lado sin hacerle el menor caso. Sakura frunció el ceño, debía advertirle al conde de su estúpida forma de relevar al niño, cuando lo único que quería era algo de su aprobación.

—Bueno días, milord —saludó ella, sin dejar su tarea de lado. Sintió el calor de su presencia demasiado tarde, pues cuando se volvió ya lo tenía pegado a sus talones.

—¡Qué calurosa bienvenida! —dijo en tanto que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. _Chico_ desde las escaleras rió y en esa ocasión Sasuke le envió un guiño cómplice. Sakura se mordió el labio para no insultarlo por su descaro, le había dicho una y mil veces que no la besara—. Esta noche tenemos un invitado a cenar…

—¡Yo voy por la comida! —exclamó el muchacho, sin siquiera dejarlo acabar su frase.

Sasuke frunció el ceño echándole una acalladora mirada, él se contrajo en sus hombros bajando la vista al suelo. Sakura sin poder contenerse, le golpeó el brazo logrando que el conde suspirara cansinamente.

—Bien, puedes ir —espetó modulando su tono—. Pero que Sakura te acompañe, no creo que puedas tú solo con todo. —_Chico_ sonrió entonces, enviándole una esperanzadora mirada a ella, como esperando tener su aprobación. Claro tenía tantas posibilidades de negarse, como de preparar por sí sola la cena.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo ella, haciendo al momentáneo Kiba feliz.

—¡Sasuke!¡Sasuke! —La vocecilla de Hanabi parecía cobrar mayor potencia conforme avanzaba a vivo trote por el pasillo principal. El conde se volvió en dirección de la puerta abierta y recibió sin reparos a la niña que saltó a sus brazos—. ¿Lo trajiste? ¿Lo trajiste? —preguntaba ansiosa mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus manitos.

Sakura no pudo escapar de ver como _Chico_ ponía los ojos en blanco frente a esa escena. El niño estaba bastante celoso del vínculo que Hanabi había formado con Sasuke en menos de una semana. Pero, por supuesto, el conde era completamente ignorante de todo el revuelo que causaba su presencia para cada uno de los integrantes de esa casa. Hanabi le había tomado un cariño que ella nunca se hubiese imaginado, ¡al punto de llamarlo por su nombre! Pero Sasuke no manifestaba disgusto por eso, aunque seguía siendo en general bastante frío con la niña. Sakura aún no comprendía el porqué de esa amistad y seguramente, _Chico_ tampoco lo hacía.

—Sí, pero me temo que ya fue alimentado.

La niña frunció el ceño momentáneamente, pero cuando Sasuke sacó a su rata del chaleco cualquier enfado se le esfumó. Sakura retrocedió por puro instinto, aunque él jurara que no era una rata ella tenía sus reservas.

—Hola, lord Shiro.

_Chico_ estiró su cuello hacia un costado para observar al bicho, recibiendo a cambio una triunfante sonrisa por parte de Hanabi. Sin que Sasuke lo notara, le expuso su lengua a la niña y ella se limitó a tirar de la casaca del conde, para guiarlo puertas adentro.

—¿Te gustaría jugar con Shiro también? —preguntó en cuanto los otros dos hubieron desaparecido.

_Chico_ se encogió de hombros en un gesto que en cierta forma, emulaba las respuestas de Sasuke. Y aunque no obtuvo más que eso, Sakura supo que el niño tenía tantas ganas como Hanabi de cargar a aquel animal. Tendría que hablar con Sasuke al respecto, _Chico_ no era un empleado, no era una mascota, era un ser humano por el que nadie se preocupaba.

Por supuesto, Sasuke se encargaba de alimentarlo y vestirlo, ¿pero acaso eso era suficiente? El niño también necesitaba de atención y afecto, tareas que el conde todavía no asumía como propias.

—Bueno… entonces me preguntaba si antes de buscar la cena, te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó él en respuesta borrando su ceño fruncido al instante. Lo bueno de la gente joven era que se olvidaban rápido de sus pesares. Al menos momentáneamente.

A las cinco de la tarde, Sakura y "Shino" salieron a realizar su encargo. Sasuke se había marchado una hora antes, prometiendo que estaría presente a las ocho en punto para la cena.

—Shino no me gusta. —Ella bufó regalándole un severo ceño fruncido al muchacho—. Bueno, es que conocí a un Shino que era un idiota —se atajó _Chico_, leyendo en su gesto que sus negativas la comenzaban a molestar. A decir verdad, a Sakura le divertía escuchar sus razones para no llevar tal o cual nombre, él resultaba ser bastante ocurrente en sus excusas.

—Con ese argumento me has rebatido las últimas cinco opciones, o conoces muchos idiotas o ese tipo es el hombre con más nombres en el mundo.

Él rió en respuesta y se limitó avanzar a grandes zancadas. A veces actuaba como todo un aristócrata consumado, eso era por su manía de copiar a Sasuke. El conde no era un buen ejemplo para el muchacho, definitivamente. Sakura sonrió con su propia ocurrencia y apretó el paso para ponerse a su lado.

—¿Qué tal Yahiko?

El niño se detuvo entonces y por un segundo sus ojos marrones perdieron el brillo de la diversión, al parecer había dicho algo inadecuado.

—Sakura… tú no te vas a marchar ¿verdad?

Ella pasó saliva con rigidez sin esperarse esa pregunta en lo absoluto, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle? La nota de pesar e indecisión que surcaba su rostro casi le rompe el corazón. Al parecer ella era la primera que se tomaba el tiempo de ofrecerle un nombre al niño y esto estaba despertando una respuesta en él que ella no estaba segura de poder controlar. _Chico_ quería que alguien lo notara y quizás estaba comenzando a pensar que ella era ese alguien. _«Sakura no puedes ser tan despiadada, dile lo que quiere oír»_ ¿A pesar de que eso no fuese cierto?

—Yo… estaré aquí el tiempo necesario —farfulló tentativamente, logrando que él bajara la vista al suelo acongojado.

Mala respuesta, lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a engañarlo ¿cierto? Al menos antes de marcharse, le daría un nombre. En ese momento, al pensar eso, por un segundo sintió una punzada en el pecho. La idea de quedarse en aquella casa, tuvo cierto atractivo. No por ella o por Sasuke, sino por _Chico_. Era la primera vez que alguien manifestaba tan abiertamente que necesitaba de su presencia.

* * *

—Oh, me alegro que estés aquí.

—A decir verdad me sorprendió un poco tu nota…

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, para luego guiarlo al interior de la casita.

—Lo sé, fue todo un tanto apresurado, esperaba que vinieras en la semana pero…

Sasuke sabía a dónde se dirigía con su divague, él le había prometido pasar por allí para darle algún tipo de resumen de los acontecimientos, pero a decir verdad había corrido con poco tiempo y suerte.

—Lo lamento, estuve un tanto ocupado… las cosas no han resultado tal y como yo esperaba —admitió, pasándose una mano por la nuca de forma ausente. No le agradaba quedar en desventaja, pero en esa ocasión estaba un tanto lento en su búsqueda de soluciones.

—Me lo imaginaba, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. —Ella se detuvo para servir el té—. ¿Cómo lo están llevando? Hablé con Sakura ayer pero ella se muestra muy positiva en todo, lo que significa que está mintiéndome.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, las incomodidades de Sakura tenían más que ver con él que con las dificultades por la acusación.

—Bueno, están bien —respondió un tanto evasivo. Al fin de cuentas, estaban alimentadas, lejos del frío y ocupadas. Eso podría considerarse bien—. Pero dime, ¿con qué razón me enviaste a llamar? —Ino suspiró, sorbiendo un largo trago de té. A Sasuke le dio la impresión de que ella intentaba dilatar el asunto—. ¿Ino?

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo —soltó repentinamente, él enarcó una ceja en un principio sin encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Con quién?

—Danzo. Retirará los cargos. —Ella parodió una sonrisa que lejos estuvo de convencerlo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cuál es el truco?

Sacudió la cabeza para restarle importancia, logrando que él le enviara una escéptica mirada.

—Sin trucos, yo… él simplemente quiere que le haga un favor y luego todas podremos marcharnos.

Sasuke asintió solemnemente, sabía que ella le estaba ocultando la verdadera razón, pero presionarla para que se lo contara no funcionaria ¿o si?

—¿A quién amenazó?

La sonrisa de Ino se congeló en su mismo inicio, mandando su decadente actuación por los suelos. No que hubiese estado ni cerca de engañarlo de todos modos.

—Sasuke… esto no tiene sentido. —Entrelazó sus manos temblorosas, para dejarlas descansar sobre su regazo y lo miró, derrotada—. Luchar contra él es imposible, debimos darnos cuenta antes, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¡Y una mierda!

Ella soltó un suspiro que casi podría parecer el esbozo de un reprimido sollozo.

—No entiendes, sólo quiero que ellas estén bien.

—¿A costa de qué? ¿Tú vida? —Ino lo observó con un gesto desgarrado, claramente había dado en la diana—. ¿Piensas qué Hanabi estará bien perdiéndote? ¿Qué Sakura podrá lidiar con ello?

—Yo… sé que ellas comprenderán.

—Ino, no eres un mártir. Jesucristo ya demostró que el sacrificio no sirve para nada. —Ella frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ademan de responder. Sasuke depositó su taza sobre la mesita y se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotando los mechones negros—. Aún hay tiempo, estoy buscando la forma de hacerlo retractar, sabes los hombres tienen muchas cosas escondidas…

Ella alzó la vista de sus manos, horrorizada.

—No, no… eso no es necesario. No quiero que te inmiscuyas en su pasado, es peligroso. —Entonces lo golpeó cierto grado de realidad, así que las cosas iban más allá de Sakura y Hanabi. Danzo también lo había amenazado a él, por supuesto logrando que el único apoyo de Ino se hiciera a un lado, el barón allanaría su camino con un simple pincelazo.

—Ino, no soy tan fácil de matar.

—Pues no quiero poner a prueba esa aseveración, no podría cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, las mujeres eran tan fáciles de intimidar.

—Escucha, de mi vida nos preocuparemos luego… ahora… —Pero ella no lo dejó terminar, se puso de pie para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

—He dicho que no, Sasuke, realmente aprecio lo que haces por nosotras pero no puedo, ya tomé mi decisión. Él… —Se silenció sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

—¿Él qué? —Aguardó a que respondiera, pero ella se limitó a estudiar los entramados de la alfombra sin romper su silencio—. Ino, ¿qué te dijo? Puedes confiar en mí.

Entonces alzó sus llorosos ojos pardos del suelo, para escrutarlo con pesar.

—Él volvió a visitarme hoy, dijo que si no tenía una respuesta para mañana se llevaría a Hanabi… —El llanto distorsionaba su voz, pero Sasuke pudo comprender a la perfección la razón de su apresurada decisión—. No puedo permitir que se le acerque, ¿comprendes? Sé que a tu lado está a salvo, pero sólo se necesita un mínimo descuido… y yo desde aquí no podré hacer nada.

No encontró forma de rebatir ese argumento, el tiempo había sido un factor relevante hasta ese instante. Lo único que podía pensar era en sacar a Sakura y la niña de Londres, pero ¿qué le aseguraba que Danzo no las encontraría? O peor aún; que no tomaría represarías contra Ino. Si solo pudiera protegerlas mejor, si existiese una forma de reclamar sin la necesidad de apelar a tretas pobres como un chantaje. ¿Pero quién oiría el reclamo de unas jóvenes que ni inglesas eran? Él podría tener los mejores contactos del mundo y aun así, ellas seguirían sin ser nadie. A las personas no les interesaban sus pares de su misma nacionalidad, muchos menos repararían en la injusticia de una chica rusa.

En ese punto estaba estancado, podría apelar a la bondad de los hombres si ellas fuesen mínimamente sus primas, pero ni eso.

—Quizás si le ofrezco pagar sus deudas… —Estaba divagando en voz alta, al levantar la mirada notó que Ino lo observaba con ojos como plato—. ¿Qué?—preguntó confundido, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé que no quieres rendirte ante él, pero te juro que pasé la semana rebuscando en mis opciones, no queda otra.

Diablos, odiaba perder.

Él no se había ganado su reputación, dejándose amedrentar frente a una simple intimidación. Era un conde por amor de Dios, estaba perdiendo frente a un mísero barón. Sí bueno, un barón mayor que él que quizás llevaba los años que tenía Sasuke haciéndose de buenas conexiones. Eso le corría en contra, pero su título debía servir para algo.

Por un instante se preguntó cómo haría Fugaku para vencer en esa situación, su padre podría ser un idiota en muchos aspectos, pero tenía la capacidad innata de ganar cualquier enfrentamiento. Ya sea físico como verbal. Conexiones, todo se trataba de eso. El nombre siempre jugaba de respaldo frente a una acusación, si ellas fueran familiares suyo Sasuke incluso podría exigir una satisfacción y arreglar eso como dos caballeros. Ni el rey, ni el juez, ni nadie más que sus padrinos se enterarían de eso. Un camino simple, pero a la vez imposible. No podía mentir y decir que repentinamente, había descubierto un parentesco entre ellos. Ya era tarde para salirse con algo así, en un día no sería capaz de armar toda esa farsa. Entonces, ¿cómo?

—Una unión… —susurró, tratando de maquetar en su cabeza aquella nueva opción.

—Sasuke ya basta, tiene todas las cartas a su favor. Está incluso dispuesto a decirle al mundo que Sakura es una bruja, me ha mostrado el escrito que preparó su secretario. Lo enviará a los periódicos, si hace eso no sólo la arruinará a ella, sino que Hanabi tendrá que cargar con una acusación de asesinato y de brujería. Nunca nadie la tomará en serio…

Sasuke se presionó los parpados, los problemas no dejaban de aparecer. Ya estaba cabreado antes, pero que ese bastardo tuviese intenciones de acusar a Sakura, había logrado caldear más su volátil paciencia.

—Esa clase de acusaciones ya no son tomadas en serio. —Aunque muchas personas seguían siendo bastantes estúpidas como para creer en eso. Bueno, no que fueran mentiras él lo sabía, pero también sabía que las personas—dícese brujas—no representaban una amenaza para nadie—. Se expondría al absurdo…

—¿Realmente lo crees? Sólo tiene que animar al obispo y éste se sentirá más que complacido de echarle la culpa a Sakura, por todas las calamidades que ocurren en Londres.

Bien, eso no iba a negarlo. Siempre que pudieran culpar a alguien, Dios quedaba libre para arrojar la primera piedra.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó colérico, no acostumbraba a alzar la voz por lo que su arrebato incluso logró descolocar a Ino—. Lo siento… esto, no sé qué hacer…

Una cuestión que lo traía de las pestañas, nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo confesando algo así. Ino permaneció en silencio al igual que él, tal vez ambos analizando eso que claramente ya no podían cambiar. La resignación era una de los sentimientos más mierda que había experimentado hasta el momento.

—Claro… eso perdería peso, si ella… fuese alguien… —Sasuke la apremió a continuar, pero Ino sonrió como descartando la idea—. Olvídalo, es una tontería.

—Quiero oírlo. —Pero su interlocutora negó mirándolo de manera penetrante—.Venga, Ino, sé que tuviste una idea… cuéntame.

—En realidad fue algo que dijiste antes, una unión. —Él asintió aún sin poder leer lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Pensé que si ustedes tuviesen alguna relación de familia conmigo, sería más fácil poder hablar en su nombre pero no hay tiempo para algo así.

—Un matrimonio —musitó ella, alzando las cejas en gesto insinuante.

Sasuke pensó un segundo sus palabras, hasta que logró asociarlas con su expresión. Abrió la boca, pero por un segundo ningún sonido salió de ella. Se aclaró la garganta para intentarlo una vez más.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —Sabía que esa no era el plan de Ino, pero le fue imposible no tomarle el pelo.

—¡No seas idiota! Eso sería demasiado evidente, pero con Sakura… —dejó la frase a medio hacer y al instante Sasuke olvidó su broma.

Eso no podía tomarse a la ligera, nunca antes había pensado en casarse pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Bueno, no que tendría, no era una especie de obligación. Claro, tenía un título que debía pasar a su "hijo" pero llegado ese momento, él había incluso pensado en adoptar uno. ¿A quién le importaba un título de segunda categoría? El verdadero título lo llevaba su hermano y nunca siquiera había pensado esto como una injusticia. Itachi estaba preparado para ser marqués y él, bueno él estaba preparado para holgazanear.

—Claro que eso es mucho pedir, jamás podría…

Él la silenció con un ademan, seguramente Ino interpretaba su silencio como una negativa. Cuando, ciertamente, no lo era. Al menos no del todo.

—Creo que es una excelente idea, si ella se convierte en condesa no podrían difamarla y tú serías familia. Familia legal. —¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? _«Quizás, porque Sakura ni muerta se casaría contigo»_ La mejor forma de que ella no pudiese negarse, era mantenerla completamente ignorante al respecto.

—Pero sólo tenemos hasta al amanecer —espetó ella, echándole un poco de realidad a esas divagaciones.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. —Se levantó para llamar a uno de los guardias y darle una pequeña orden. El hombre salió rápidamente a cumplirla y mientras ellos esperaban, Sasuke se detuvo un segundo a pensar cómo sería estar casado con Sakura. Le costó un poco imaginar aquello como un cuento de hadas, pero bueno, ella quería lo mejor para su familia. Estaba seguro que una vez que le expusiera las razones, ella comprendería a la perfección esa decisión e incluso la apoyaría.

—Ella nunca estará de acuerdo. —Ino parecía estar leyéndole la mente, a lo cual Sasuke se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—Por lo tanto nos aseguraremos de que no sepa nada, hasta que ya sea un hecho.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Milord, ¿mando a llamar?

Sasuke se volvió para asentirle a Juugo, se acercó lentamente para hablar a corta distancia, como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto de la boca del mismísimo rey.

—Vas a ir con el obispo y le pedirás a mí nombre, una licencia especial de matrimonio. —Los ojos de Juugo centellaron con sorpresa—. No le pongas pegas al asunto, paga lo que sea que pida.

—¿Y el nombre de la novia? —instó recuperándose de su pequeño shock, Sasuke notó como le enviaba una interrogante mirada a Ino.

—No, a mí no me mires —respondió ella con un tono bastante curioso. Por un segundo llegó a pensar que reía.

—Sakura… Haruno —musitó, sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar su apellido real. Hasta el momento a ellas les había funcionado eso de ocultarse tras el misticismo que acarreaba el apellido Yamanaka, pero si iba a casarse con ella, debía hacerlo con la Sakura real. Juugo asintió ausente, seguramente guardándose más de un comentario al respecto—. Cuando tengas la licencia trae a un clérigo contigo…

—¿También busco a la novia?

Él negó con una trémula sonrisa.

—No, pienso sorprenderla con todo esto. —Juugo no necesitó más explicaciones, se embotó su tricornio sobre el cabello grasiento y salió disparado a la iglesia. Sasuke miró a Ino con gesto insoslayable—. ¿Qué tan bien se te da firmar por tu hermana?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de esconder su asombro.

—¿Un casamiento por poderes, Sasuke? ¿No crees que al menos tendríamos que decírselo?

—¿Y darle la oportunidad de que se niegue? —Sacudió la cabeza firmemente, esa noche tendría una esposa sea ella consciente o no del asunto.


	10. Hasta que la muerte los separe

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Disfruten del capitulo!

**HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE**

Había algo positivo y algo negativo de ser un Uchiha, lo positivo era que el apellido acarreaba consigo un inesperado halo de respeto. Cualquiera que tenía la fortuna de llevarlo, debía sentir a la vez el peso de años de tradición de una familia de alto lustre. Lo negativo, bueno... lo negativo era que Sasuke no era uno de sus representantes más respetables. El conde de Pembroke tenía fama de pendenciero, granuja e irresponsable, atributos que lo hacían digno de poca elegancia.

Nadie podía mirar a Sasuke y pensar algo como: «_¡Oh,allí viene un Uchiha!_» Si no que las alusiones a su nombre siempre iban acompañadas de algún poco favorable adjetivo: _«Allí viene el pillo ese... el malhumorado, elaburrido,el complicado, el desdeñoso, altanero, despectivo, frío, arrogante, etc, etc... conde de Pembroke»_. En circunstancias comunes, esto le habría causado mucha gracia —lo había hecho, a decir verdad— pero no en ese instante; en ese instante nada le habría gustado más que tener el aplomo diplomático de alguno de sus hermanos. Necesitaba expedir la gracia de su título y a decir verdad, tras años de ignorar las reglas básicas de los caballeros, se sentía un poco en desventaja. Y entonces una vez más pensaba en lo negativo de ser un Uchiha, ¿quién podría pensar que lo negativo incluso podría tomar forma humana?

Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo mirando la punta de sus botas, las caminatas constantes ya habían echado a perder otro par.

—Levanta la vista. —Él se irguió como un soldado tras esa orden, casi como si repentinamente volviese a tener siete años. Siguió caminando detrás del hombre, pero en esa ocasión asegurándose de no mirarse los pies y ganarse otra reprimenda. Pasó saliva con dificultad y la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró. _Aire_, pensó soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad, finalmente podía respirar de nuevo—. Eso no ha salido tan mal —comentó el viejo, volteándose para obsequiarle una afable sonrisa.

Sasuke masculló una respuesta ininteligible, ya había soportado mucho por ese día. No podría fingir tan bien como él.

Lo observó dirigirse al carruaje negro tirado por dos corceles que bien podrían pertenecer al rey. El cochero con levita borgoña y el escudo de la familia decorando las puertas laterales, eran como una burla a la elegancia y a todos sus principios. Él se sintió repugnante de sólo mirarlo, ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? Nunca antes se había sentido así de miserable; pero una vez más era su culpa, pues sabía que su simple presencia sería la determinante en un caso que él no podría manejar solo.

—Bien... —susurró mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, antes de soltar su siguiente palabra—. Gracias.

Sorprendido de que le saliera en un solo intento, se volteó para encarar el camino de piedras y salir finalmente de aquel odioso lugar. Pero, ¿acaso las cosas podrían ser tan fáciles? No, por supuesto que no. No tratándose de un Uchiha.

—Aguarda, Pembroke. —Y de esa forma, Sasuke se vio obligado a detenerse en plena huida—. Sube.

Él lo fulminó con la mirada, completamente reacio a llevar esa tortura en sus dominios.

—Si vas a la mansión, allí te encontraré —vociferó de manera concisa, por un segundo albergando la posibilidad de que todo quedaría en eso.

—Sube de una maldita vez, los caballos tienen que hacer el viaje de todas formas y dudo que sientan el añadido de un poco de peso extra.

Sasuke entonces estudió al cochero y a los caballos respectivamente; odiaba viajar en carruajes o en cualquier cosa que le impidiera valerse de sus propios medios. Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser y ese hombre lo sabía, tal vez esa era justamente la razón por la cual hubiese sacado el mejor carruaje de la cuadra.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro. Y no pudo evitar pensar que siempre podría saltar con el carruaje en movimiento, al menos se salvaría de oír lo que sea que el viejo quisiera decirle. Se acomodó en uno de los mullidos asientos y clavó la vista en la ventana; pronto estuvieron en movimiento.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin ánimos de ocultar su desagrado.

—No te pongas impertinente conmigo, si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste a buscarme. —Ese era el primero de muchos recordatorios, _tú pediste mi ayuda, tú viniste con el rabo entre las piernas, tú siempre esperas que alguien más resuelva tus problemas_. Básicamente había oído ese mismo discursillo desde que había respirado oxígeno por primera vez, nada nuevo, el viejo no podría catalogarse como un ser innovador.

—Disculpa, querido abuelo, ¿cómo podría pagarte tan magnánimo acto de bondad para conmigo?

El viejo lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de darle un bastonazo en la pierna.

—Jamás esperaría nada de ti, Pembroke, has demostrado que no tienes la entereza necesaria. —Sasuke sonrió divertido, nada lo ponía de mejor humor que ser la decepción de su familia—. Pero si prometí ayudarte con esto, es porque quiero que hagas algo a cambio.

—Siempre tan desinteresado —comentó con ironía. Tajima se limitó a bufar, sin encontrarle gracia a sus palabras.

—Mantendré a Shimura lejos de ti y de tu pequeña esposa.

No pudo evitar tensarse al oír esa confesión por parte de su abuelo, no sabía si era el nombre de Danzo o el de Sakura asociado a ese nuevo título, el que le causaba tal sensación de pesadez en el estómago. Se inclinaba por pensar que era el de Danzo, sólo para no creerse a sí mismo tan cobarde como para no aceptar que su nueva esposa era aquella única amiga de la infancia. Si su abuelo supiera, él acababa de ayudarlo a cerrar el trato de matrimonio con su amiga imaginaria. Se encogió de hombros sonriendo perezosamente... cosas más extrañas han ocurrido.

—A cambio de...

—A cambio de que visites a tu madre. —Entonces cualquier asomo de sana diversión se esfumó de su rostro, Tajima apartó la vista incomodo al notar que ya la conversación le parecía insultante.

—Preferiría cortarme un dedo —espetó letalmente serio, su abuelo chasqueó la lengua y por un segundo su rostro severo se relajó hasta adquirir una velada expresión de desasosiego.

—Es una pena que tu dedo mutilado no me sea de utilidad, ahora si me ofrecieras cocerte la boca... —Una vez más Tajima recuperó esa extraña pose en la que parecía burlarse de él y al mismo tiempo sentir repulsión.

—Lo lamento, la utilizo para comer e injuriarte. —Su abuelo sonrió, centrando su vista un largo segundo en sus ojos. Sasuke se sintió presionado por su escrutinio intenso, por lo que volvió el rostro hacia la ventana con la excusa de ver dónde estaban—. ¿Vas a quitarme tu apoyo si no la visito? —Tuvo que preguntar. La razón de que hubiese ido con Tajima a enfrentar a Danzo era más que clara. Sasuke no tenía el peso necesario, ni los contactos que poseía su abuelo. Cualquiera se acobardaría en su presencia, más si ese cualquiera era un simple barón.

—Si es necesario.

_«Maldición, condenado viejo manipulador»_

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Al fin de cuentas tú me debes mucho más de lo que yo a ti, considera este intercambio como una de las pocas muestras de afecto que tienes para tu nieto.

Su abuelo enarcó una ceja con suspicacia, Sasuke esperaba darle en alguna fibra de su ser que activara algo de su compasión. Pero claro, ¿en qué mundo? ¿En qué realidad Tajima sentiría pena de él?

—Si ya terminaste de lloriquear, espero que en la semana pases a cenar con tu madre y tu hermana. Esa es mi condición.

Sasuke presionó las manos en puños, repentinamente recordando la promesa de que algún día lo empujaría por las escaleras. Algo que extrañamente lo ayudó a mantener su cólera a raya.

—¡Bien! —Tajima sonrió complacido—. Pero no me comportaré amable y si te encuentro en el piso superior, te tiraré por las escaleras.

—No esperaría menos de ti, aunque prometiste eso hace siglos a esta altura pensé que lo habías olvidado. —El hecho de que se burlara de su amenaza, tan sólo acrecentó sus ansias de echársele al cuello y asfixiarlo con su propia corbata.

—¿Puedo bajar? —inquirió lanzándole una aburrida mirada. Podría estar hirviendo por dentro, pero sabía que demostrarlo físicamente sería darle ventaja al viejo—. La idea de tener que soportar una cena con ustedes, comienza a causarme nauseas.

Tajima presionó los ojos tenuemente, para luego golpear con su bastón el techo del carruaje, el cual al segundo buscó un espacio vacío en la calzada.

—Aún actúas como una niñita, ¿qué la guerra no te hizo más hombre? Tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Sasuke empujó la portezuela para bajar, pero en último segundo se volvió para sonreírle ampliamente.

—Suerte que le hemos dejado en un espacio grande, espero que este brincando en su inmundo ataúd. —Los ojos de su abuelo centellaron con rabia.

Sasuke... sólo Sasuke tenía la facultad de insultar la memoria de su queridísimo Fugaku. No había nada que lo cabreara más y él se sintió complacido de haberse llevado la última palabra.

—_Adieu cher grand-père*_—Y con un certero portazo escapó a la fría, pero ya tan bienvenida, noche londinense. Uno de sus obstáculos ya estaba superado, ahora le quedaba informar a su esposa de sus recientes nupcias y con suerte estaría muerto antes del amanecer. Podía ser una visión fatalista, pero desgraciadamente conocía bastante bien a su nueva condesa.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Sai, _Chico_ y Hanabi, sentados en las escaleras de la entrada. La niña tenía la vista puesta en sus manitos, como si estuviese buscándose un dedo demás, en tanto que su amigo le mostraba un truco de magia con una moneda a _Chico_. Hanabi fue la primera en verlo y le expuso una dubitativa sonrisa. Así de mal estaban entonces.

—Mamá regresó —dijo con cierto ánimo en su voz, pero luego sus siguientes palabras carecieron de brillo y seguridad—. Pero tía Sakura está molesta y le gritó a mamá. —Sai asintió haciendo una ligera mueca, para luego dejar el truco de magia a un lado.

—¿Así que Ino se lo dijo? —preguntó él, captando las distintas reacciones en sus interlocutores. _Chico_ y Hanabi al no conocer la noticia, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, mientras que Sai soltó un pesaroso suspiro.

—Sí... la traje aquí en cuanto tuvimos la autorización del corregidor, pensé que sería mejor que su hermana se lo dijera. —Por un segundo miró el suelo, parecía un tanto avergonzado por esa decisión.

Luego de que Sasuke e Ino firmaran la licencia, él comenzó a repartir órdenes. Para su buena fortuna Juugo fue lo bastante listo, como para llevar al clérigo y a Sai consigo. Su amigo se había encargado de ponerse en contacto con las autoridades y mientras Sasuke buscaba a su abuelo, Sai conseguía la libertad de Ino. Tajima y él discutieron los términos con Danzo, y tras ofrecerle una suculenta compensación por los daños a su persona, el idiota aceptó lo que su abuelo le proponía. Sasuke no tenía planeado encontrarse con Sakura aún, pues pretendía conseguir alguna forma de suavizar el golpe. Pero ya era tarde para eso, Ino se le había adelantado. Al fin de cuentas de nada valía dilatar el asunto.

—¿Y...? —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué podría preguntar—. ¿Todavía hablan?

—No lo sé, en cuanto la discusión comenzó preferí salir a tomar un poco de aire.

—Mami le dijo a lord Nakamura que nos acompañara al jardín. —Sasuke asintió ausente y antes de ingresar a su casa se volvió para verlos un segundo.

Hanabi le sonrió, algo que parecía un gesto común en la pequeña. Era extraño que alguien le sonriera siempre con tal optimismo, todavía no decidía si eso le agradaba o no, pero se veía incapaz de pedirle que se detuviera. Sai veló su expresión, seguramente no queriendo caldear más el asunto y en cuanto a _Chico_, bueno... él ni siquiera lo miró.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, intentando captar algo de la conversación de las mujeres y al inicio, no logró oír absolutamente nada. Quizás Ino ya había conseguido calmar a la fiera. Pero ese pensamiento positivo duró el mismo segundo que le tomó darle forma.

—¡No! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! —Sakura avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo que guiaba a la sala mayor. Ella no lo vio de pie en la entrada, pues pasó como un rayo directo a las escaleras.

—Sakura por Dios, necesito que me escuches. —Ino la precedió a paso apresurado, ella sí lo notó enviándole a tiempo una mirada suplicante.

Sasuke no movió sus pies.

—¡Siempre!—exclamó su mujer, deteniéndose tras subir dos escalones—. ¡Siempre tenemos que amoldarnos a ti! Nunca te detienes a pensar en nosotras, fue tu error Ino... ¡Tu maldito error! ¡Y ahora me vienes con esto de que estoy casada!—Sakura sacudió los brazos para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, mientras que su hermana permaneció mirándola con ojos de cervatillo asustado—. ¡Nunca sentí tanta rabia hacia una persona! ¡Te odio, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en toda mi vida de _esposa_!**6**

Sasuke casi rió por la forma en que había escupido la última palabra, pero se contuvo, no era momento para reír. Aunque ella parecía estar a punto de prenderse en llamas, tenía un espíritu indomable de eso no le cabía duda. Esto definitivamente sería toda una aventura.

—Sakura... —gimió Ino, pero su hermana no logró escucharla pues subió el resto de la escalera en una ráfaga de femenina impetuosidad.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y se acercó lentamente a ella, Ino se había dejado caer en el último escalón para finalmente romper en llanto.

—Supongo que no lo tomó bien.

Ella alzó el rostro, lo suficiente para ofrecerle una deprimente sonrisa.

—Tiene razón, todo es mi culpa y ahora ella debe pagar por mí... —El resto de su frase volvió a perderse en lágrimas. Sasuke se sacudió en su lugar incómodo, no sabía cómo lidiar con el llanto y menos con el de una mujer.

—Hablaré con ella. —Ino no le respondió y él lo agradeció en silencio, esperaba calmar a su inclemente esposa para que la chica ya dejara de sufrir en su escalera. Tenía la impresión de que si Sakura escuchaba sus razones, llegarían a un acuerdo con el que ambos pudieran sentirse cómodos y felices. Bufó ante el curso de sus pensamientos... había demasiadas mujeres en esa casa y su mente comenzaba a dar muestras de deterioro, si seguía así pronto lo encontrarían a él bordando una disculpa en un cojín.

Subió las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto despreocupado, si algo había aprendido en la guerra era a nunca mostrar debilidad frente al enemigo. Ni aunque éste te estuviese torturando, ni aunque no tuvieras más armas que tu propio orgullo, nunca debías dar muestra de cobardía o temor. Buscó en las distintas habitaciones pero no había rastros de ella, así que optó por entrar en su recamara para reagrupar a las tropas. No podía simplemente presentarse ante su nueva esposa y esperar que ella le sonriera en agradecimiento, aunque no iba descartar esa opción por muy optimista que fuese. Armas... necesitaba armas.

Era demasiado tarde para comprarle algún collar y sabía que tampoco podría intentar el artilugio de cortejarla. Sakura requería de una actitud más agresiva, la única forma de que aceptara aquello era mostrándose incluso más molesto que ella al respecto. Eso era, ella no lo quería de esposo y él no la quería de esposa. Si acordaban en esos términos, todo estaría bien. Más tarde se concentraría en los detalles.

—¡Ajá! —Sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Podía no quererla de esposa, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera aparentar para el resto. Inspeccionó el pequeño anillo, girándolo entre sus dedos. Había pertenecido a su abuela y ella se lo había dejado con la esperanza de que él le diera un buen uso. En sus peores épocas Sasuke había incluso pensado en empeñarlo, pero ese era el único recuerdo de su abuela y hasta él sabía ponerle un límite a su estupidez. En ese momento se sintió complacido de no haberlo empleado en frivolidades, ahora al menos tenía algo que ofrecerle a su esposa.

Sonrió justo cuando cruzaba delante del espejo, bueno no iba a menospreciarse tan crudamente, siempre podría ofrecerse a sí mismo para calmar el enfado de Sakura.

* * *

Se negaba rotundamente a creer lo que su hermana le había dicho, porque simplemente era imposible, ridículo, estúpido. ¿Sasuke y ella? ¡No!, ni siquiera podía pensar en esa frase sin querer reír como loca. Porque él podía ser irritante, asfixiante, molesto y distante cuando lo deseaba, pero no podía ser tan idiota como para hacer algo así. No, Sasuke tenía fallas pero jamás se dejaría convencer por las tonterías de Ino.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo era posible que su hermana estuviese allí, libre? Debía de haber otra explicación, debía... o ella terminaría saltando por la ventana del altillo. Observó hacia la ventana a tiempo que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, la luna brillaba en lo alto como retándola a cumplir aquella amenaza y tuvo que darle una mueca disgustada en respuesta. Escondió el rostro entremedio de sus rodillas; tampoco se iba a poner tan paranoica, saltando por la ventana no ganaría nada. Mejor tiraba por allí a su "esposo".

_Esposo_, ella no podía estar casada, no podía ser la mujer de nadie. Odiaba a su hermana por ponerla en esa situación y odiaba a Sasuke por atreverse a insultarla de ese modo.

—¿Sakura? —Lo oyó llamarla desde alguna parte del piso inferior, pero ella no atinó a mandarlo al diablo o a cerrar la trampilla que dirigía al altillo. Entonces escuchó como sus pasos comenzaron a rechinar por la madera desprovista de alfombra, a lo cual ella respondió hundiendo más su rostro entre sus rodillas. Si lo deseaba con fuerza, tal vez despertaría en su cama para reír por el estúpido truco que le había jugado su mente—. Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?

_«Primero muerta»_

—No, no podemos hablar... no quiero hablar. ¡¿Qué no ves que intento ahogar mis penas?!

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por su reacción, pero a ella le dio lo mismo. No tenía ánimos de comportarse racional, al demonio todo, estaba casada. La racionalidad había huido hacía largo tiempo de esa casa.

—No hay necesidad de gritar —murmuró él en su clásico tono burlón. Ella pegó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y se puso de pie en un brinco.

—¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que digas?! Si quiero gritar ¡Grito! —En esa ocasión Sasuke frunció el ceño y en dos simples zancadas estuvo delante de ella, avasallándola con su presencia amenazadora.

Sakura se olvidó de respirar un segundo entero, su expresión casi y la hizo arrepentirse de su osadía. Pero luego se dijo que él y su enfado podían irse al mismísimo infierno, ella tenía derecho de estar molesta. Acababan de casarla sin siquiera pedir su opinión al respecto, simplemente el mundo asumió que ella no tendría objeciones.

—No lo harás en mi casa. —Su tono había sido una tajante advertencia, pero ella se sentía temeraria o estúpida, vaya a uno a saber qué.

—¡¿Oh qué no te lo dijeron?!—ladró irónica, incapaz de refrenar su lengua—. ¡Esta es mi casa ahora también! En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza... ¡Incluso con los gritos incluidos! —Debía haberse callado cuando él se lo advirtió, al captar la ira latente en sus ojos, lo supo.

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros con tal brusquedad que ella casi cae al piso, pero en cambio él la hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Entonces sin previo aviso, descargó un golpe seco en la madera junto a su rostro. Sakura se quedó helada, mirando la mano que había pasado a un milímetro de ella.

—He dicho que no grites... —susurró tan cerca suyo que Sakura pudo notar la pequeña marca blanca en su barbilla e incluso, las motas marrones que se perdían en su iris predominantemente negros.

Sasuke tenía la vista fija en sus ojos y por un instante la observó absorto, para luego soltar un bramido liberándola de su amarre. Sakura lo siguió en su andar quedándose petrificada, él se había dado la vuelta y se masajeaba la nuca como intentando recuperar la compostura. Pero ella no se movió de aquel punto en donde su fuerza la había anclado, se sentía insignificante y dócil. Sasuke podía someterla con la misma facilidad que...

Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a pensar en cosas todavía más dolorosas.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó aún vuelto en otra dirección—. Yo... no vine a pelear contigo. —En esa ocasión la espió por encima del hombro. Sakura encontró en su mirada una nota de pesar que nunca antes habría atribuido a alguien como Sasuke; ya no tenía de qué pensar.

—¿A qué viniste entonces? —preguntó, sintiéndose lo suficientemente segura como para hablarle.

Él presionó los ojos pensando su respuesta y se giró por completo para darle un vistazo completo de su imponente tamaño. De no tener la pared detrás, Sakura habría retrocedido como una presa asustadiza de un cazador hambriento. ¿Cómo era posible que de un segundo a otro luciera amenazador y dócil de formas similares?

—Me temo que ya perdiste la oportunidad, me informaron hace unos minutos —musitó, tratando de empujar el episodio de su muestra de cólera lejos de su mente. Él sonrió antes de avanzar un paso en su dirección, pero Sakura alzó las cejas de súbito y él comprendió que no lo quería cerca. Se detuvo.

—Me hubiese gustado decírtelo yo mismo —confesó en un exabrupto, ella quiso chillar por lo ridículo de la situación. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho? ¿De lo que le había hecho a ambos?

—Pues a mí me hubiese gustado terminar el día tal y como lo empecé, soltera.

Sasuke entornó la mirada, al parecer sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso.

—Entonces eres la primera mujer en la historia que piensa algo así. —Pasó por alto su sarcasmo, pensando que ni por un segundo lo dejaría que se burlara o se escapara tan fácil de ella—. Mira...

—¡No! No quiero oírte, no quiero pensar en ti o en nadie. En lo que a mí concierne, esto nunca paso...

—Pues que pena, cielo, porque tengo una licencia que dice lo contrario. Así que mejor hazte a la idea, estás casada conmigo.

A ella se le detuvo la replica en la garganta, las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su cabeza, como una cruda burla a la cual jamás lograría encausar debidamente.

¿Y él no la dejaba gritar? A ese punto ella estaba a un segundo de perder su última gota de cordura. O quizás ya la había perdido.

—¡No! —gimió frustrada. Sabía que era verdad, sabía que su hermana no había estado bromeando. Pero oírlo de labios de Sasuke, fue como si le tiraran a la cara un galón de agua helada—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?!

Sin reparar en lo que hacía, avanzó hasta donde él estaba y aporreó su pecho con sus puños, como si de ese modo lograra conseguir que se retractase, como si de ese modo lograra menguar su angustia. Sasuke la tomó por las muñecas deteniendo su berrinche de niña y Sakura se sintió estúpida, humillada y aún peor que todo, abatida. Dejó caer la cabeza en su casaca y las lágrimas histéricas comenzaron a caer una a una de sus ojos.

—Te odio —musitó con la voz contenida, él no hizo nada para calmarla. No le prometió que todo estaría bien, ni siquiera intentó apartarla o abrazarla. Simplemente se quedó allí a su lado, soportando con estoicismo su llanto de mujer acongojada. Esa actitud la hizo sentir incluso más rechazada. Buscó por todos los medios soportar su creciente desazón y con poca convicción retrocedió, hasta ya no sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Cuando estés lista para actuar como corresponde y quieras realmente escuchar las razones, búscame. —Se dio la vuelta para salir del altillo y Sakura volvió a sentir el picor del llanto amenazando con romper nuevamente sus barreras. Y no luchó por mantenerlo a raya, pues al menos se dijo que podía controlar su derecho de llorar y berrinchar a su gusto.

Sasuke se giró un segundo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco como si estuviese buscando algo, aunque Sakura no supo decir qué.

—Creo que necesitarás esto.

Entonces como si de alimentar a un perro se tratase, le arrojó un pequeño objeto que al chocar con la madera, expidió un suave tintineo. Sakura dirigió su mirada a ese punto y a pesar de las lágrimas que turbaban sus ojos, fue capaz de dirimir la forma circular de un anillo.

Sonrió con pesar. Entonces así daba inicio su vida de casada.

* * *

En francés: "Adiós querido abuelo"


	11. Una noche

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Aprovechando mi tiempo libre les dejo otro capitulo jaja Que opinan de la relación que existe entre Sakura y Sasuke? Qué creen que pasará?

Haganmelo saber en los comentarios :)

**UNA NOCHE**

Pudo haber pasado horas mirando aquel punto en el piso, el anillo continuaba allí inerte esperando porque ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Las lágrimas ahora sólo formaban caminos secos y salados en sus mejillas. Debía verse tan terrible como se sentía.

Suspiró, todos los sucesos de ese día parecían haber sido orquestados por las manos del mismísimo demonio. Aunque tampoco debía ponerse tan extremista; sí, estaba casada, pero al menos Ino estaba en la casa, era libre y ahora su pequeña familia volvía a unirse. ¿Volvería a unirse en verdad? ¿Qué tan cierto podía ser aquella afirmación? Al fin y al cabo, ahora ella formaba parte de un nuevo clan. Ino y Hanabi siempre serían parte de su vida, por supuesto, ¿pero qué había de Sasuke? En teoría él también lo sería y fue como si ese pensamiento, activara otro mucho más tenebroso: _«¡Oh mi Dios, soy una condesa!»_

Se llevó una mano al estómago tratando de aplacar las repentinas nauseas. Y como si una acción desencadenara otra, comenzó a ser consciente de su atuendo, su aspecto, su todo en general. Definitivamente no lucía como una condesa, más bien parecía una criada rechazada hasta por el todo poderoso. _«Hiu»_, su cabello se sentía pajoso y sin duda alguna uno creería que formaba parte de una escobeta.

—Esto necesitará plegarias —susurró en tanto que intentaba, inútilmente, componer su precaria imagen.

¿En qué rayos pensaba Sasuke al casarse con ella? Sakura no tenía dote, no tenía nombre, ni siquiera tenía buen aspecto. No en ese momento, al menos.

Bueno, de algo estaba segura y era que no conseguiría respuestas permaneciendo en ese sitio. No quedaba más que ir hasta él y preguntarle, tenía que calmarse y enfrentar a su insensible esposo, tenía que conseguir aplacar sus deseos de gritarle, tenía que... porque le gustara o no, ahora ella le pertenecía. Hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

Eso sería complicado. De sólo pensar en la forma en que la había tratado, la sangre le hervía en las venas. Pero debía contenerse para no estallar en cólera, ya había descargado su ira, ahora necesitaba ser racional, necesitaba recomponer las cosas. No perdonar a esos traidores, pero al menos escuchar sus razones. Por mera diplomacia, dado que al parecer no podía escapar del embrollo en el que estaba metida. Lo mejor era actuar con la propiedad que una vez su padre intentó inculcarle, ella era una dama y al parecer Sasuke era su caballero. _«Acéptalo»_

Se dirigió a la trampilla para bajar, pero algo más allá de su percepción la detuvo. Observó el piso de soslayo una vez más, allí donde el anillo seguía esperándola. No iba ponérselo, pero le daba mala espina dejarlo tirado como si fuese su culpa ese matrimonio falso. Lo tomó, y rápidamente lo colocó en su corpiño, pensando que de esa forma al menos se salvaba de la tentación de pasarlo por su dedo y comprobar si al menos el idiota de Sasuke, había acertado en el tamaño.

Casi sin que pudiera notarlo, se encontró buscando a su esposo por la casa. El lugar parecía haber conseguido retomar ese tono lúgubre de la semana anterior, o quizás sólo luchaba por estar en concordancia con su humor. Sea lo que fuese, las sombras del segundo piso no ocultaban a Sasuke por ninguna parte. Supuso que lo más lógico sería buscarlo en sus habitaciones y así lo hizo. Llamó una sola vez, sorprendiéndose cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

—Ah... buenas noches, señora. —Sakura intentó no hacer una mueca frente a esa palabra: "Señora", si hasta hace unas horas ella era señorita y muy en su interior seguía sintiéndose de ese modo—. Su señoría no se encuentra en la habitación en este momento —informó Juugo, incluso antes de que ella pusiera en palabras su duda.

—Oh... bien. —No tenía sentido sentirse desanimada, no es como si Sasuke fuese a esperarla toda la noche. ¿Pero dónde podría estar? Ella sabía que la noche había caído hacía varias horas, lo que significaba que la cena ya era noticia vieja y él como de costumbre ya habría huido.

—Dijo que si usted lo necesitaba, lo buscase en el rosedal. —Ella frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿El rosedal? ¿Tenían rosedal?—. En la parte posterior de la casa—ofreció el ayuda de cámara, seguramente leyendo en su rostro la pregunta.

—Bien, de... acuerdo —murmuró aún un tanto obnubilada. Entonces Sasuke sí la estaba esperando, ¿cuántas horas llevaría en el rosedal? ¿Estaría aún allí?

Al salir hacia el jardín trasero, intentó no dejar caer su mandíbula al piso. Todo se veía irreal iluminado por la luna, era imposible que alguien como su "esposo" tuviese un gusto tan exquisito. Pero Sakura sabía que todo el trabajo del jardín, era propio merito de Sasuke. Pues a decir verdad, a _Chico_ le gustaba presumir de los talentos de su señoría y él no había escatimado palabras al alabar el jardín de Sasuke.

_«Su señoría trajo esto de Italia» «mi señor mando a pedir estas flores de Rusia...» «el año pasado el señor y yo cultivamos las fresas». _No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la animada voz de _Chico_ cuando hablaba de Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba allí para ser una más de las admiradoras de su talento. Sí, el jardín era precioso, pero él seguía desagradándole.

Y allí estaba, recostado sobre la graba en toda su gloria, las piernas extendidas en su completa longitud, los brazos detrás de su cabeza para admirar de mejor forma el cielo estrellado. Claro, sólo Sasuke podría estar tan relajado en un momento como ese. Y para colmo, el muy condenado estaba manchando de verde una hermosa camisa blanca. ¿Entraría entre sus deberes de esposa limpiar su ropa?

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más, acercándose lentamente hacia él. Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella casi podía jurar que no estaba durmiendo. Lo observó un segundo entero, esperando, pero él no hizo amago de reconocer su presencia. Sakura bajó la vista por su cuerpo con sutileza; la camisa a pesar de ser holgada parecía marcarle a la perfección los músculos del abdomen y del pecho, las calzas le abrazaban los muslos con una cualidad qua casi podría definirse como indecente y sus piernas parecían disfrutar al máximo de esa intimidad. Sasuke no tenía un gramo de grasa, no le sorprendía, puesto que era un hombre inquieto y ella estaba segura que nunca se volcaría a la vida sedentaria de tantos lores. Eso era un punto a su favor, al menos no tendría un esposo desprovisto de salud.

Siguió estudiándolo con la mirada, sus botas estaban bastante sucias algo que cualquier caballero encontraría denigrante. Un conde debía brillar todo el tiempo, no lucir como un pordiosero. Y a pesar de que las telas que utilizaba Sasuke provenían de los lugares más exóticos, él no reparaba en esos detalles de etiqueta. Subió la vista abruptamente, al captar hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo. Terreno peligroso, se dijo a sí misma, suspirando al darse cuenta que él no podía verla sonrojándose mientras lo admiraba. Y entonces unos ojos negros la enfrentaron.

—¡Despertaste...! —chilló sorprendida, notando como Sasuke no apartaba los ojos de su rostro que posiblemente estaría por entrar en combustión.

—Me cuesta un poco dormir con público —murmuró, en tanto que se incorporaba hasta descansar su peso sobre los codos.

—Yo... no quería molestar. —¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzada, cuando su plan inicial era patearlo hasta que él le prestara atención? Bueno, a decir verdad, encontrarlo tan pacifico la hizo olvidar por completo con qué propósito estaba allí.

—¿Y bien? —Sí, excelente pregunta. ¿Ahora qué?

Sakura suspiró y se puso de rodillas para poder verlo mejor. No le gustaba que él tuviese una imagen tan nítida de su poco arreglado aspecto. Antes de saltarle con otra docena de reproches, se lo pensó con mayor tranquilidad y entonces recordó que traía algo suyo que debía regresarle. No se sentía bien cargando ese anillo que Sasuke debería reservar para una verdadera esposa. Metió la mano dentro de su corpiño, era bueno que no lo hubiese puesto demasiado abajo o esa sería una situación embarazosa. Al extraer el anillo alzó la vista con la intención de devolvérselo, pero entonces se encontró con la expresión de Sasuke que casi la hizo reír.

—¿Qué? —instó confundida, al notar que él continuaba con la vista fija en su mano. Sacudió la cabeza y la enfrentó.

—No, nada... sólo recuérdame que te obsequie un ridículo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, pues en ocasiones le costaba seguir alguna de sus reacciones.

—Ten. —Finalmente Sasuke pareció descubrir que le estaba entregando el anillo y negó empujando su mano hacia atrás.

—Es tuyo.

—No lo quiero —espetó con firmeza, pero intentando no sonar grosera. Él masculló una palabrota y Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, segura que eso no lo había oído nunca antes. Ni siquiera sabía que tal combinación era posible—. Tómalo por favor —insistió tras recuperarse de su muestra verbal.

—No, Sakura, es tuyo... no me importa lo que hagas con él. Si no lo quieres, lánzalo al río o véndelo.

Ella bufó frente a su actitud infantil.

¿Acaso la creía tan desalmada? Podía notar que el anillo era antiguo y de muy buena calidad aunque de diseño sencillo; una banda de oro que acunaba en el centro una pequeña rosa plateada, algo que le daba un toque delicado. Ella no se hacía una idea de dónde podría haberlo conseguido él, pero estaba claro que lo tenía hacía un tiempo.

—Es una herencia, ¿verdad? —Sasuke la observó con los ojos en finas líneas y con eso, Sakura supo que había dado en el clavo. Al notar que él no iba a aceptarlo, lo volvió a meter dentro de su corpiño, planeando dejarlo en sus habitaciones en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad—. Bien, dijiste que me explicarías... explícame.

Sasuke sonrió sombríamente y se tiró hacia atrás, recuperando la pose que había tenido previamente. Sakura, un poco más cauta, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tironear impacientemente de los hilos de su vestido, aguardando porque él sintiera ánimos de hablar. Por un instante, el silencio de la noche se le antojó mucho más divertido que sus constantes peleas, llegó a creer que si amordazaba a Sasuke ese matrimonio podría tener futuro. Rió con su propia ocurrencia y al instante sintió su mirada firme sobre su perfil.

—Me alegro que te lo tomes con humor.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, lo que menos quería en ese momento era reír. Bajó la vista para obsequiarle una reprobadora mirada, a lo cual Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros con inocencia.

—Ni por un segundo pienses que estoy feliz con esto, Sasuke, si aún estás con vida es porque todavía no te encontré dormido.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada y ella no supo qué pensar de esa reacción. Porque por un segundo su corazón dio un brinco al oírlo reír con tanta naturalidad, pero el sentimiento se apagó en un parpadeo pues él se estaba burlando de ella, sólo eso lo divertía.

—Bueno, cielo, si alguna vez me encuentras dormido eres más que bienvenida a acabar con mi miseria. —A pesar de que su comentario había pretendido ser como de costumbre: burlón, Sakura notó que una pizca de verdadero dolor se escondía tras sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de miseria podría sufrir él?

Clavó la vista en sus ojos, pero Sasuke estaba viendo más allá de ella, quizás a la luna, quizás el infinito. No supo discernirlo. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un hombre tan sombrío? ¿Cuándo había decidido ocultarse detrás de esa máscara de cinismo? ¿Dónde se escondía aquel Sasuke que ella había conocido antaño? Sin darse cuenta extendió una mano, para apartarle algunos cabellos que le caían en la frente y en esa ocasión, obtuvo su atención al instante. Sasuke alzó una ceja curioso por su movimiento y Sakura se paralizó con la mano aún rozando su sedoso cabello azabache. Finalmente la retiró tan rápido como pudo, pero ya era tarde, muy estúpidamente se había dejado llevar por un impulso y él sin duda encontraría esto como otro motivo de burla.

—Danzo amenazó a Ino con llevarse a Hanabi si no aceptaba ayudarlo. —Lo miró, estupefacta, no sin antes reparar que él había pasado de comentar algo sobre su inapropiada caricia. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o asustada por eso—. Le había dado hasta el amanecer para decidirse, también fue por más cuando mandó a redactar un artículo con el que pretendía exponerte como lo que realmente eres.

—¿Qué? —El aire se le atoró en los pulmones.

—Tu hermana iba aceptar, no quería que nada malo les ocurriera a ustedes...

—Oh, Ino... —susurró, pensando en lo que había estado pasando y de lo que ella era completamente ignorante—. Debió pedir mi ayuda.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que tú pudieras tomar su lugar? —No supo cómo responder a eso, pues a decir verdad la única opción que podría ofrecerle a Danzo era ser ella la que lo ayudara—. Comprendo que estés molesta, pero esta era la solución que dejaba a todos libres de ser sirviente de Danzo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Sasuke lució verdaderamente confundido con su pregunta.

—¿De mí?

—Sí, lo que hiciste... —Ella no tenía palabras para explicar el sacrificio que había hecho Sasuke, pues un matrimonio como el suyo carecía de ventajas.

Teniendo en cuenta que él era un conde y que podría haber conseguido un gran arreglo al momento de cerrar el trato nupcial. Todo el mundo sabía que un matrimonio por interés, al menos conllevaba una ganancia para los novios. Sasuke podría haberse casado con una rica heredera que estuviese a la caza de un título y él habría ganado mayor posición, mayor estatus o lo que fuere. Siempre y cuando él no estuviese enamorado de alguien, dicho sea el caso, también acababa de matar esa posibilidad.

—¿No pensaste en las consecuencias?

—Honestamente, no. ¿Por qué no me ilustras?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, porque él sabía muy bien de lo que le hablaba y aun así se sintió incapaz de no poner aquello de manifiesto.

—Pudiste tener una unión que te beneficiara a ti, a tus tierras e incluso a tu familia. Pero preferiste casarte con una extrajera que no tiene un penique... ¿ahora entiendes?

Él se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, y le obsequió una de las más creíbles y juguetonas, mirada de confusión. En otra ocasión ella habría reído por su actuación tan acertada.

—¡Qué tonto he sido! —Se incorporó abruptamente y le tomó una mano con exageración—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras pobre? —le recriminó, luciendo un rostro de completa desazón. Sakura se sacudió de su amarre y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota —masculló tratando de resistir la tentación de reírse. Sasuke guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole divertido por su hazaña.

—Sakura, sopesé los pros y contras, antes de hacerlo. De necesitar una dama rica para que me mantuviera, te aseguro que no habría sido tan despistado... me habría casado con ella y a ti te habría tenido de amante. —Ella respingó en su lugar, al oír esa confesión.

Pero entonces algo más la hizo recapitular, una amante. _«Oh diablos»_ Miró a Sasuke de soslayo, por primera vez mirándolo como el hombre que realmente era. _«Oh diablos»._ Estaba bien perdida, era su esposa, eso significaba que... no, ella no podría. ¿Acaso él esperaba que...? _«Maldición, Sakura, ¿en que te has metido?»_

—¿Qué piensas? —Apartó la mirada avergonzada, al menos si Sasuke fuese un hombre viejo no se tendría que preocupar por estas cosas. Pero él tenía que ser joven, fuerte y viril. _«¿Te estás divirtiendo con esto, Señor?»_—. ¿Sakura...?

—Yo... —balbuceó, tratando de despertar a su cerebro—. Has cometido un gran error.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Sakura se giró para tenerlo frente a frente, él por primera vez mostraba estar interesado en lo que ella fuese a decirle. Justo cuando más deseaba que estuviese mirando a cualquier punto, Sasuke decidía regalarle su completa atención.

—Sasuke-kun, esto... —Hizo un movimiento con su mano, apuntándose a cada y uno respectivamente—. No va a funcionar... yo... no podría... y tú...—Él enarcó una ceja, seguramente intentando seguir la línea de su argumento—. Nosotros...

Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento, ¿quién diría que tendría que discutir con Sasuke sobre su vida sexual? O mejor dicho, sobre la falta de ella. Si se lo hubiesen dicho un mes atrás, se habría echado a reír como una posesa.

—A ver si entiendo. —Finalmente él salió en su rescate y Sakura soltó un suspiro sonoro, robándole una sonrisa en el proceso—. Te preocupa lo que ocurrirá entre las sabanas... —Bueno, al demonio la sutileza, asintió—. No tienes deseos de compartir la cama conmigo. —Él no se lo preguntaba, pero aun así, ella sintió que debía dejárselo en claro.

—Así es.

—Hmm... —Llevó una mano a su barbilla, en gesto pensativo—. Entonces no dormiremos juntos.

—¿En serio? —Eso había sido demasiado fácil, él ni siquiera le había preguntado la razón, simplemente lo había aceptado. No pudo más que mostrarse sorprendida.

—Bueno el matrimonio éste no es real, no esperaba una noche de bodas ni nada por el estilo. Se que tú no me quieres y yo tampoco a ti, es comprensible. —Dicho de ese modo, era más bien doloroso y triste.

Él no la quería.

—Bien —susurró, atontada por el hecho de que él la despreciara. Sabía que no estaban en los mejores términos últimamente, pero Sasuke ni siquiera había vacilado al momento de decirlo. Entonces una nueva duda golpeó su mente y antes de darse cuenta la estaba manifestando—. ¿Y nunca sentirás necesidad?

Sasuke la observó con un gesto que podría ser de sorpresa, pero luego simplemente rió.

—Que considerada al pensar en mis necesidades, Sakura, pero llevo desde los quince años apañándomelas muy bien sin tu ayuda, creo que podré superarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño, no le había gustado lo que subyacía tras ese comentario.

—¿Prostitutas? —instó con un hilo de voz. Incluso la palabra se sentía como inapropiada al pronunciarla.

—Ellas prefieren llamarse, damas de compañía.

Soltó un bufido poco femenino al oír eso; si esas eran damas, ella era la reina de Inglaterra.

—Creo que el término "damas" les queda un poco grande. —Él se limitó a enarca una ceja desdeñoso—. Pero sabes qué, no me importa has lo que tengas que hacer... siempre y cuando no interfieras en mi vida.

—Por supuesto que haré lo que quiera, pero me temo que lo de interferir en tu vida estará un poco sujeto a nuestras apariciones en público. —Ella no lo comprendió enteramente, pues la idea de que Sasuke visitara prostitutas continuaba dándole vueltas en la mente.

—Creo que lo manejaremos adecuadamente —espetó tratando de no lucir afectada, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera ella no lo poseía y no quería poseerlo.

—Perfecto. —Se puso de pie sacudiendo la graba de su ropa, luego le extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse—. Me aseguraré de mantener mis asuntos en completa discreción.

¿Sus asuntos? Esas mujeres eran sus asuntos. Sakura sintió como si estuviese tratando de pasar veneno por su garganta, porque repentinamente le fue difícil tragar.

—Entonces, no puedo más que prometerte lo mismo. —No había querido decir eso, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en devolverle los golpes enmascarados que él le estaba dirigiendo.

Sasuke quería tener asuntos, pues Sakura también podría tenerlos. Su esposo se quedó en silencio un segundo entero, quizás tratando de digerir sus palabras. Sakura aprovechó su desconcierto para retirarse, feliz de tener una de las pocas batallas ganadas. Pero fue el tiempo que le tomó evocar ese pensamiento, lo que se demoró en sentir como una mano la retenía del antebrazo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya terminamos de hablar y la verdad me alegro que hayamos discutido esto, no habría podido dormir tranquila de no hacerlo. —Se volteó para sonreírle con inocencia, el rostro de Sasuke estaba carente de emociones, como de costumbre era imposible saber lo que pensaba.

—No terminamos nada —masculló jalándola para terminar de voltearla—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes?

—¿Antes? —Él le ofreció una cautica mirada y ella prefirió no ir por ese camino, siempre podría divertirse cabreándolo de otra forma—. Dije que sería tan discreta como tú...

Sasuke asintió lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Sakura comenzó a sentirse demasiado cerca de él. ¿En qué momento habían acortado tanto sus distancias? ¿Por qué continuaba sosteniéndola de ese modo?

—Lo serás —susurró inclinándose para dirigirle las últimas palabras al oído—. Porque tienes enteramente prohibido acercarte a otro hombre.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se apartó de él para regalarle una cínica carcajada.

—¿Estás de juego?

—Yo no juego —respondió sin la necesidad de alzar la voz, pero consiguiendo ser tan contundente como si estuviese gritando su aseveración.

—¿O sea que tú puedes tener amantes y yo me quedo aquí tejiendo cojines?—Él estuvo de acuerdo con su retorica pregunta y Sakura sintió el inicio de una nueva discusión en ciernes—. ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke-kun? ¡Puedes irte al infierno! Si yo no puedo tener amantes, pues olvida que te permitiré tenerlas.

Él sonrió abiertamente y fue entonces cuando Sakura supo que había, estúpidamente, caído en su trampa.

—Si no quieres que me acueste con otra mujer, tienes que saber que te estás ofreciendo a ser mi compañera. —_«Estúpida»_, por supuesto que él la guiaría directo a eso de lo que ella esperaba huir. Pero Sakura aún guardaba una última mano en su juego.

—Te pido que seas justo, si quieres acostarte con alguien, debes permitirme la misma libertad. Sino ambos tendremos que tener las mismas limitaciones. —El rostro de su esposo perdió su diversión, Sakura lo había atrapado.

Ningún hombre cuerdo, rechazaría la posibilidad de diez amantes por una sola mujer que ni siquiera lo deseaba. Sasuke avanzó hasta que ya no hubo más que un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos, Sakura contuvo la respiración. Él llevó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla y ella se mantuvo inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin saber porqué sus piernas no respondían a sus demandas.

—Esta es la cuestión, yo soy el que manda en esta casa... —Sus labios prácticamente rozaban los suyos conforme enunciaba las palabras y ella fijó la vista en sus ojos, atrapada por la intensidad con la que resaltaban en la oscuridad—. Tú o me tienes a mí en tu cama, o no tienes a nadie. —Por un segundo sintió como su cuerpo la traicionaba y tiraba de sí un milímetro más cerca—. ¿Entendido?—Ella pestañó confundida, sin poder asegurar qué le estaba preguntando—. Sakura... ¿entendido? —Movió la cabeza en un ligero asentimiento, rozando muy brevemente su boca en el proceso y entonces Sasuke dio un sorpresivo paso hacia atrás, dejándola con el regusto de algo perdido. Ella sacudió la cabeza, para verlo sonriéndole ahora a una distancia prudente—. Me alegro que hayamos tenido esta conversación.

—¿Qué...?

—Y que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Pestañeó dos veces más tratando de aclarar sus ideas, pero no necesitó más que un segundo para darse cuenta de su error. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para dejarse acorralar de ese modo?

—Sasuke-kun, espera... —Pero él no le hizo caso, alzó su casaca del piso para luego echársela sobre los hombros.

—Creo que esto funcionará muy bien... —comentó ignorándola por completo—. Nos vemos en la mañana. —Así que él desaparecería nuevamente, pensó con un dejo de amargura difícil de aplacar.

Sakura volvió el rostro en dirección del suelo, sintiéndose tan estúpida como humillada, Sasuke tendría amantes por todo Londres y la volvería el hazmerreir en todos los salones de baile. Sintió que se acercaba una vez más a ella, pero prefirió mantener los ojos en el piso, incapaz de verlo correr a los brazos de una de sus tantas putas. Y ella incluso le había dado permiso, justo cuando finalmente comenzaba a creer que ellos... bah, pensar en esa posibilidad era una estupidez. Algo que sin duda iba a tener que sacar de su cabeza.

—¿Puedo besar a la novia? —Y para colmo tenía el descaro de burlarse de ella, depositándole un impersonal beso en la mejilla. El roce de sus labios contra su piel, fue como un golpe directo al estómago. Sakura pasó saliva con rigidez y cuando sintió que se apartaba, se volvió para ofrecerle una fulminante mirada. Pero Sasuke no se había apartado lo suficiente, no aún.

Su boca halló la suya en medio de la retirada y en vez de retroceder como se habría esperado, ella sólo atinó a seguirlo. Sakura pudo sentir el momento en que Sasuke reparaba en lo que ocurría, pues su respiración pareció detenerse por completo.

Pero al recuperarse de la impresión inicial, él empujó hacia abajo en respuesta, probando sus labios por primera vez. Sakura posicionó las manos en su pecho para apartarlo, pero éstas decidieron mantenerse inertes, olvidándose por completo de su orgullo que él estaba empecinado en mancillar. Sintió como Sasuke succionaba su labio superior y cualquier intento de pensamiento rehuyó de su mente. Entonces afianzó sus manos sobre la tela de su camisa, aun cuando él en ningún momento hizo ademan de sostenerla, o estrecharla entre sus brazos. El único punto de contacto, se veía limitado a aquel pequeño roce en el que ambos parecían afanosos por robarle alguna verdad al otro, y en sus atontadas manos que parecían hipnotizadas por los latidos de su corazón. Por alguna extraña razón, había esperado que al probar un beso de Sasuke, éste se sintiera amargo o le supiera a traición. Pero contradiciendo todos los pronósticos, Sasuke sabía dulce, suave y provocativamente adictivo. Sakura sabía que debía terminar con ese absurdo, no tenía ninguna barrera, él no la estaba obligando a permanecer allí. Pero por estúpido que sonase, ella no quería ser la primera en romper el contacto.

En contra partida, hizo lo mismo que él y sintiéndose repentinamente osada, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes logrando que él soltara un suave gruñido. Sasuke se liberó con un tironcito, para corresponderle con suma delicadeza. Los roces de su lengua delinearon la parte superior de su demandante boca, sin atreverse a ahondar más en su inspección. Él se contentó jugando, retozando entre sus labios como si tuviese toda su vida para explorarla. Sakura quería abrazarlo, quería echarle los brazos al cuello y atraerlo hacia sí para poder saborearlo a gusto. Pero sabía que eso terminaría con la magia, que por un segundo habían logrado crear entre los dos. Sentía el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, la sangre bombeando hasta en el punto más recóndito de su cuerpo.

Y entonces... Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sakura se desestabilizó pues a pesar de que no se sostenía de su cuerpo, se había inclinado hacia él de manera de poder alcanzarlo con mayor facilidad. Los ojos de su esposo destellaban llenos de picardía al encontrarse con los suyos, le acarició el cabello bajando su mano hasta alcanzar la parte superior de su vestido y ella dio un respingo. Intentó apartarse, pero él ya había penetrado en su corpiño y el calor que irradiaba su tacto la ancló en aquel sitio, aguardando por su próximo movimiento. Sasuke en ningún momento dejó de mirarla. Fue entonces que sintió como la tomaba de la mano y antes de que pudiera protestar, se vio con el anillo de la discordia destellando en su mano izquierda.

Ella comenzó a quietárselo, pero él la detuvo presionándole con suavidad los dedos.

—Tienen que saber que eres mía.

Sakura lo aceptó a regañadientes, prefiriendo no discutir en ese punto.

—¿Cómo sabrán que eres mío? —instó en un susurro de voz.

Sasuke sonrió tenuemente y tras depositarle un beso en la frente, se apartó por completo de su lado.

—Todo a su tiempo, _mon amour._

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta para abandonar el jardín con su usual paso desinteresado. Sakura se observó la mano y una vez más perdió la vista en el sendero que había marcado su esposo. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Sin importar el beso compartido, sin importar lo que se dijeran o hicieran, Sasuke nunca le pertenecería realmente. Lo mejor sería despachar rápidamente esa idea tan absurda, dejarlo tener sus amantes y conformarse con ser la idiota que lo esperaba durante las noches en vela. Jamás podría ser la mujer que él deseaba en su lecho; ella lo sabía, Sasuke nunca la aceptaría y eso debía de tranquilizarla. Y aunque intentó convencer de eso, el retumbar en su pecho no hizo nada por menguar su creciente confusión.

* * *

Mientras la luna luchaba por abrirse espacio entre la densa niebla nocturna, Sasuke espiaba su reloj para satisfacerse al confirmar que sólo había pasado una hora. A pesar de que no podía ver más allá de unos metros de distancia, estaba convencido que sería capaz de golpear esa estúpida boya que se movía inquieta en las aguas.

Lanzó una nueva roca con fuerza, pero como la vez anterior y la anterior y la anterior a la anterior a esa, no obtuvo la recompensa del sonido que anunciaba el acierto. Cansado de ese juego tonto y del olor nauseabundo del Támesis, decidió emprender la caminata. Siendo oficialmente las cuatro de la mañana; y dado que las noches invernales parecían querer extenderse más de lo necesario, él auguraba el asenso del sol para dentro de unas tres horas.

Perfecto, ¿qué haría hasta entonces? No podía ir a molestar a Sai, incluso él tenía sus límites de tolerancia. Si Sasuke quería dormir en su casa, debía al menos tener el detalle de avisarle con algo de antelación o mínimamente presentarse a un horario respetable. La opción de visitar a Karin también quedaba abolida, pues seguramente su amiga a esas horas estaría en la cúspide de su actividad nocturna. Él no podía sólo llegar y exigirle que dejara a medio hacer su trabajo, para que lo atendiera. Entonces eso lo dejaba como a un vagabundo, buscando refugio en las calles de Londres. Ir a su casa nunca era una posibilidad bienvenida, prefería ocupar ese punto arbitrario junto al río que intentar conciliar el sueño en su cama. Por extraño que sonase, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir cuando la oportunidad se presentaba. Podía pasar días enteros sin pegar un ojo y su cuerpo vagamente evidenciaría el cansancio. Pero que no lo luciera, no significaba que no lo sintiera.

—¿Señor? —Sasuke se volvió para encontrarse con la figura de un joven, seguramente menor que él, enfundado en un sobretodo negro carbón. No se sorprendió en absoluto con esta presencia, pues sabía que las noches de niebla eran bien utilizadas por los amantes aventureros—. ¿Tiene un minuto?

—Tengo una vida de ellos y están pasando muy lentamente. —El muchacho le sonrió de forma amable, antes de extenderle un trozo de papel mal cortado.

—¿Podría indicarme en que dirección queda esto?

Él leyó la letra rápidamente garabateada y entonces no le cupo dudas, ese chico tendría una noche mucho más beneficiosa que la de él.

—Si... —murmuró, señalándole con una mano el camino más directo.

Con tanta niebla, era de esperarse que alguien no perteneciente a Shoreditch se perdiera. A decir verdad ni siquiera era un buen lugar para estar caminando, pero si ese muchacho se arriesgaba a transitarlo era porque la recompensa sería alta. Lo que le hacía preguntarse, ¿por qué rayos estaba él deambulando por allí? Ni siquiera tenía una amante en ese sector de la ciudad.

Tras desearle buena suerte al chico, se giró para tomar el camino hacia Kensington, esperaría en el jardín de Sai hasta que éste decidiera abrirle los ojos a un nuevo día y quizá de paso, podría intentar poner algo de compostura a ese sitio. Sai simplemente no sabía que los jardines debían ser atendidos con regularidad, para ser honestos Sai ni siquiera sabía que era poseedor de un jardín, mucho menos sabría cómo cuidarlo.

—¿Señor? —Diablos, esta si que era una velada con mucha acción. Sasuke ya comenzaba a preguntarse si esto era una especie de señal. ¿Debía regresar a su casa y llevarse a Sakura a la cama para cumplir con su deber de esposo en su noche de bodas? Por muy tentador que eso sonase, ella le había pedido distancia en ese aspecto y podría soportarlo. Al menos fingiría llevarle la corriente por algún tiempo.

—¿Si? —dijo volviéndose para sonreírle a la ironía. Pero entonces su sonrisa se esfumó, cuando el brillo de una navaja rompió en la densa oscuridad nocturna—. ¿Qué mier...? —Su duda terminó por transformarse en una exclamación, al sentir como su brazo sufría las consecuencias del primer ataque.

Sasuke retrocedió, cubriéndose con la mano el antebrazo que rápidamente comenzaba a teñírsele de sangre.

—¡El dinero!—le exigió el hombre, blandiendo su arma en forma amenazante.

Sasuke necesitó ese segundo para recuperarse de la sorpresiva escena, para luego fruncir el ceño y echarle una envenenada mirada a su asaltante. Atacar por la espalda era una cobardía y algo que él detestaba era a los cobardes. Se abalanzó sobre el ladrón, tomándolo por la muñeca de modo que no pudiera seguir cortándolo. El hombre, contrariado por su reacción, intentó patearlo pero Sasuke ya se había esperado eso. Se movió a un lado y cogiéndolo por la vieja levita, lo arrojó contra la pared de un fumadero de opio.

El extraño se tropezó con sus propios pies, dándole a Sasuke la oportunidad de arremeter contra su abdomen. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a lanzar el siguiente golpe, el hombre se incorporó de su postura semi acuclillada y blandió una vez más su navaja. Sasuke sintió como ésta abría la parte inferior de su casaca, pero afortunadamente no llegó a tocar su piel. Le pateó la mano que aún mantenía extendida, logrando que el arma saliera despedida en el aire. El hombre se echó de panza para levantarla, dejándole a Sasuke la puerta abierta para patearle en el piso. Y por supuesto que no desperdicio la oportunidad. Le propinó una patada en el estómago, a lo que el hombre respondió con un aullido que reverberó entre los precarios edificios. Una nueva patada, terminó por tenderlo en el suelo, como una marioneta y él ni se inmutó al ver a su rival caído, siguió pateándolo con asco, una y otra y otra vez.

Luego de saciarse a medias, Sasuke lo tomó de las ropas, para voltearlo y en ese instante notó que el hijo de perra había logrado conseguir la navaja. Lucharon por el arma entre puñetazos y maldiciones, y en algún momento indeterminado para él, el filo se posicionó peligrosamente sobre su garganta. Sasuke empujó hacia abajo, el hombre no estaba en la mejor posición y esto terminó por derrotarlo finalmente. Haciéndose de la navaja la empuñó como si de un trofeo de guerra se tratase, dejándola a un solo empujón de su mano para acabar con esa alimaña de una vez por todas.

—No... no, por favor... —lloriqueó su asaltante, mientras se debatía debajo de su amarre ya con pocas posibilidades de salir bien librado. Sasuke no hizo caso de su pedido, apretando sutilmente la navaja contra su pecho—. Por favor... no me mate... por favor...—Entonces reparó un instante en lo que veía reflejado en sus temerosos ojos acuosos: a él. Pero una versión que pensó haber dormido ya hacía mucho tiempo.

El hombre tenía el rostro indescifrable, los labios maltrechos por los golpes los ojos y las mejillas hinchadas, marcadas por las lágrimas y la sangre. ¿Él había hecho eso? Notó que aún tenía la navaja en la mano, oscilando peligrosamente a centímetros del pecho del ladrón. Sintió asco de sí mismo y con un movimiento brusco arrojó la navaja a un lado, para luego incorporarse y liberar al hombre de su peso. Ignoró las palabras que éste le dirigió, simplemente supo que debía huir de ese lugar y así lo hizo. No pudo volver la vista atrás y confirmar que una vez más, había perdido el control a tal punto que alguien le había rogado por su vida.

De nuevo.


	12. El rico mas pobre

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo mucho :)

**EL RICO MÁS POBRE**

_"Cuando tomas una vida, sólo piensas en la razón que te llevó a hacerlo. Jamás piensas en la acción, intentas por todos los medios desentenderte de aquel "otro". Porque eso es lo que es, otro. No un ser humano, no una víctima, ni siquiera tu enemigo... simplemente, alguien ajeno a ti. En el instante que dejas de considerarlo de esa forma, es cuando tomas consciencia de tu acto. Pero es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones._

_Quitar una vida puede considerarse rápido, algo incluso sencillo; si lo tomas con la debida frialdad. Esa no es específicamente la parte complicada, no, las complicaciones aparecen cuando te detienes a ver lo que tú mismo causaste. Cuando entiendes que ese otro, nunca estuvo realmente solo, cuando lo miras y en él notas a ese padre, hijo, hermano o esposo. Entonces eres conocedor de las limitaciones de tu propia humanidad, porque no sólo tomaste un alma sino que en tu avaro proceso, aniquilaste muchas otras inocentes. A todas esas que resguardaban a tu enemigo, velando por su regreso. Esos que ahora te odian y ni siquiera pueden precisar tu nombre._

_Pero aquí, aquí te aseguras de ganarte más de una maldición dirigida a tu persona y comienzas a formar parte de las pesadillas de desconocidos. Y estás en boca de ellos siendo injuriado, al punto de que sólo desean para ti un rápido viaje al infierno. No puedes culparlos y no quieres culparte a ti mismo, porque de hacerlo aceptarías que todo por lo que luchas, no es más que un método para causar dolor. Es imposible comprender que algo que tú no comenzaste, encuentra su realización en tus propias manos. Irónico, casi risible... pero si te niegas a seguir eres un traidor y si continúas te arriesgas a perder la razón._

_Entonces a tu mente acude el recuerdo de ese primero, el mismo que buscaba callarte eternamente con el enviste de su espada, pero él ya no está para atormentarte. Ahora sólo representa una pequeña brecha entre tu racionalidad y tu salvajismo. Es un instante más para ti, pero es el recuerdo que siempre evocas al momento de tomar otra vida. Y cierras los ojos disculpándote con ellos y con tu propio ser, cierras los ojos para ya no ver, diciéndote una y otra vez que eso está bien. Pero los gritos de piedad, son difíciles de acallar y lo único en que piensas es que pronto terminará. _

_**Del Conde Fantasma**__._

_Desde El Campo de las Almas Perdidas."_

* * *

Sus pies, como de costumbre, lo guiaron al único lugar donde él esperaría hallar algo de paz. El mayordomo de Sai ni siquiera titubeó al verlo en el umbral de su puerta completamente desalineado, cubierto de sangre y suciedad. Se limitó a guiarlo a la antesala, como si no hubiese nada extraño o poco usual en su visita. Ese hombre merecía un aumento, pensó en su fuero interno cuando éste se marchó. Seguramente había ido a despertar a su señor, Sasuke no hizo mucho caso de eso y ante la soledad que lo rodeaba en ese lugar, se dejó caer en la acolchada suavidad del banquillo del piano. No quería causar estragos en la tapicería de Sai, así que eso podría verse como un acto considerado por su parte.

Sonrió, mientras reposaba las manos en la brillosa superficie del instrumento, y al instante notó como su tacto dejaba pequeños caminos de sangre en la superficie blanca del instrumento. Bueno, quizás no era tan considerado después de todo. Se encogió de hombros, golpeando con la frente la tapa del piano en un intento por mantenerse despierto. Sentía un cansancio inhumano, algo extraño puesto que no era de esos que se dormían con facilidad. Pero repentinamente, el piano se le antojó demasiado cómodo y los ojos lentamente se le fueron cerrando presas del letargo. Seguramente no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, pensó sintiéndose mecer por el encanto del sueño.

—¿Pembroke? —La voz de Sai lo catapultó fuera de su letanía interna y con un sobresalto irguió la espalda. ¡Qué indecoroso!, se estaba durmiendo sobre un piano. Soltó un leve bufido, para confirmarle a su amigo que se trataba de él y no de cualquier extraño que había optado por padecer en su sala. Los pasos de Sai se confundieron con los de alguien más, seguramente el mayordomo, y Sasuke no hizo intento de levantar la cabeza de su cómoda posición—. ¡Mi buen Dios! ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?—Para que Sai utilizara el nombre de Dios en vano, él debía lucir bastante peor de lo que se sentía—. Voy a llamar al médico.

—¡No! —lo detuvo, antes de que se pusiera como una mamá pato a proteger a sus crías indefensas.

—¿Qué no? Pero si te estás desangrando encima de mi piano.

Sasuke bajó la vista al susodicho, había algo de sangre en él pero nada por lo que ponerse nervioso.

—Te compraré otro, condenación, no necesito un médico... sólo... —La frase se le perdió a media entonación, pues sorpresivamente olvidó cuál era el propósito de la misma.

—Sasuke, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Tan mal reaccionó Sakura? —Quiso soltar una carcajada frente a esa teoría, pero lo único que logró fue una sonrisa pobre.

—No digas idioteces, Nakamura, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

—Ajá. ¿Y tu contratiempo llevaba pistola o navaja?

Él sintió la penetrante mirada de su amigo sobre su persona, pero no tuvo deseos de devolvérsela. Así que se las ingenió para gruñir en lo que esperaba fuese una advertencia para su amigo. Simplemente detestaba que la gente intentara pasarse de lista en su presencia.

—Navaja, y aparentemente los bolsillos vacíos, porque quería llenarlos con mi dinero.

—Demonios, Sasuke... si no te pavonearas por los callejones tan imprudentemente, esas cosas no te ocurrirían.

Sasuke bufó en voz baja, no estaba de humor para que lo reprendieran. Además, ¿qué tenía cinco años?

—Mira, Sai, nunca tuve una madre así que no empieces a sermonearme como si fuese tu crío. —Su amigo chasqueó la lengua, optando por no responder a su provocación.

Sí, probablemente sus palabras no habían sido de lo más amables, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo estaba dejando convalecer en su sala. Pero le importaba poco o nada herir sus sentimientos, no eran un grupo de señoras tomando el té durante su bordado, Sai tenía que acoplarse mejor a su imagen de hombre o la gente pensaría raro de él.

—Ya, como sea, ¿quién soy yo para darte consejos? —Era el ser humano más predecible del mundo, eso era. Sasuke notó claramente el sarcasmo en su voz, pero se limitó a dejarlo correr.

—Sólo me cortó el brazo, nada por lo que preocuparse... —Esperaba de esa forma hondear la bandera blanca, no necesitaba tener a Sai ofendido o se quedaría sin lugar para dormir.

—Déjame ver. —Sasuke extendió el brazo izquierdo fuera de su soporte y al instante sintió la incomodidad que esto produjo, por lo que reposó todo el peso de su cabeza en su otro brazo—. Le diré a Kakuzu que traiga agua para limpiarlo.

—No es necesario —respondió ausente, mientras volvía a ocultar su brazo.

—Bien, sé necio y muere desangrado, ni esperes que te de un entierro digno... tu maldito culo flotará en el Támesis. —Él dudaba mucho que fuese a morir por ese corte, pero la idea de flotar de culo casi lo hace reír.

—No puedo quedarme... —dijo mientras se obligaba a incorporarse, tendría que haber ido directamente a su casa pero por muy estúpido que sonase, él no sentía ese lugar como propio—. Aún tengo que informarle a Ino de la condición que puso Danzo.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —instó Sai, claramente sorprendido.

—Bueno, estaba un poco ocupado tratando de no morir en la niebla... no creo que un día haga la diferencia. —Se sacudió las manos, notándolas ligeramente entumecidas. No lo habían golpeado tanto, Dios sabía que el ladrón se había llevado la peor parte, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan débil?

—Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así debes decírselo. Estoy seguro que tu mujer no tomará bien la noticia. —Sí, él también estaba seguro de ello, por eso retrasaba el asunto quizás.

No tenía deseos de ser el causante de otro momento doloroso, pero debía hacerlo o su abuelo le quitaría su protección. El acuerdo al que llegaron era claro y habían dejado de garantía la palabra de su abuelo, a Sasuke le daba lo mismo si el viejo quedaba como un patán mentiroso. Pero por el momento no le convenía, luego de que el peligro hubiese pasado, él mismo se encargaría de injuriar a Tajima. Esa era una asignatura que tenía pendiente.

—Si... —suspiró cansinamente—. Mejor me voy.

—Llévate mi carruaje, no creo que debas caminar así. —Sin importar lo que le dijera, a pesar de que Sasuke se burlara de él luego, Sai seguía preocupándose por su persona. Era, debía admitirlo, un lindo detalle. Aunque en cierta forma lo incomodaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le mostrar afecto. Incluso si éste venía representado en una mera acción, como enviarlo a su casa en un carruaje para asegurarse de que llegara en una pieza.

—Sai... —El aludido alzó las cejas expectante, seguramente esperando una negativa o una observación burlona por su parte. Pero cuando Sasuke intentó soltar su normal discursillo, las palabras no acudieron a su boca, en contrapartida terminó murmurando un dudoso—: Gracias. —Su amigo sonrió complacido, quizás era la primera vez que obtenía una palabra amable de él. Sasuke comenzó a pensar que los golpes le habían afectado más de lo que creía.

—Esto parece ser grave, ¿seguro que no quieres que llame al médico o... a un exorcista?

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, esto se ganaba por intentar actuar como un ser humano normal.

—Vete al infierno —espetó, arrastrando su magullado cuerpo hacia la salida—. Apropósito, ¿sigue en pie tu oferta?

—Sí, yo me encargo de que tu cuñada llegue a destino.

Asintió en conformidad, feliz de haberse quitado esa responsabilidad de encima.

—_Au revoir mon ami.*_

* * *

—El Conde Fantasma...—susurró Sakura, mientras depositaba el ejemplar sobre el escritorio.

Luego de leer el artículo no pudo evitar sentir un escozor de empatía por el escritor, sus palabras transmitían tanto pesar. Era la primera vez que leía un artículo del _Fantasma_, en el que éste no se mostraba irónico y crítico. Pues sus escritos siempre tendían a señalar las indiscreciones de los estratos mejor acomodados y ella, al igual que muchas otras personas, se divertía leyendo sus jocosas observaciones. Pero ese no era igual y aunque en la común prosa se podía detectar su particular modo de redactar, ella no comprendía a qué apuntaba con el lugar de envío. La firma del _Fantasma_, siempre iba acompañada por una chistosa referencia a la ciudad de Londres. Entonces el lector podía adivinar el lugar que estaba criticando, por ejemplo cuando hablaba de un prostíbulo la firma sentenciaba: Desde El Callejón de los Gemidos, si hablaba del rey entonces aparecía: Desde El Regazo de Dios. Pero ella no sabía a qué debía atribuir esta. ¿Dónde sería _el campo de las almas perdidas_? Se sentía un poco estúpida, era la primera vez que no lograba comprenderlo por completo.

Suspiró desanimada y lo dejó correr, luego de que Sasuke desapareciera ella había estado dando vueltas por la casa como un espectro. Incluso había aprovechado su falta de sueño para poner en orden la biblioteca, allí fue donde los encontró. Una cantidad inigualable de artículos del _Fantasma_, muchos que ella no había visto en ninguna parte. Ya de por sí era difícil hacerse de sus escritos, pues ni bien eran publicados, los hombres del rey se encargaban de hacerlos desaparecer. El _Fantasma_ le daba mala fama a la corona e incluso al clero, era comprensible que estos no quisieran que se ventilaran sus vergüenzas. Por eso la había sorprendido sobremanera, descubrir que Sasuke seguía a ese peculiar escritor. Después de todo hasta donde ella sabía, su esposo era fiel amigo del rey. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Kakashi si descubriese que su confiable conde, escondía una enorme e invaluable colección del crítico más acérrimo del país. Era curioso, debía admitirlo. Aunque Sasuke parecía ser un hombre apegado a las reglas, tenía una pequeña vena de revolucionario.

El ruido de los cascos de unos caballos en el exterior, la sobresaltó. En esa casa no entraban caballos, al menos que alguien los visitara, cosa que no ocurría desde que ella había llegado allí. Curiosa por la expectativa de ver quién se acercaba, no reparó en el hecho de que las personas normales no hacían visitas a las cinco y media de la mañana. Estaba alcanzando la puerta de entrada, cuando ésta se abrió sorpresivamente. Sakura dio un brinco hacia atrás y al ver de quien se trataba soltó, literalmente, un chillido de horror.

—¡¿Porque gritas?! —exclamó él quizás tan sobresaltado como ella.

Sakura se recuperó de la primera impresión que le causó oírlo alzar la voz, para luego simplemente quedarse pasmada observándolo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió? —espetó recuperando el don del habla, él estaba goteando —pues no había otra forma de describirlo— de sus manos y de su rostro. Sakura se cubrió la boca para no volver a chillar, sabiendo que eso de nada serviría pues claramente Sasuke necesitaba atención médica—. Voy a llamar a un médico —anunció poniéndose en movimiento.

—No, ningún médico. —Ella se volvió un segundo para descubrir que él la estaba siguiendo, lo ignoró. Un hombre desangrándose no era fuente de confianza después de todo y este lo era incluso menos—. ¡Sakura vuelve aquí! —Pero ella ya había alcanzado las escaleras, decidida a despertar a Juugo y enviarlo a buscar ayuda. Ella simplemente no podía manejar el dolor físico de las personas, aunque esta persona en particular mereciera sufrir mucho dolor—. Te he dicho que te detengas.

El corazón le subió hasta la garganta, cuando Sasuke aprovechando su ensimismamiento, logró darle alcance. En ese instante la sostenía con su mano ensangrentada fuertemente, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

—Suéltame, necesitas ayuda. —Él puso los ojos en blanco, antes de jalarla escaleras abajo. Sakura notó la profunda herida que se extendía casi por completo en su antebrazo izquierdo y quiso golpearlo por ser tan testarudo—. ¡Sasuke-kun por Dios! —Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por su preocupación, fue una sonrisa burlona. Bien, oficialmente él era un estúpido—. ¡Correcto, libérame y vete a morir solo idiota!

—Sakura... shh... —Se detuvo abruptamente, para luego reposar su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Sakura tuvo que esforzarse por no suspirar contra su tacto. Pero cuando una vez más fue consiente de sus pensamientos quiso patearse, ella era tan idiota como él—. Estoy bien...

—No, no lo estás... estás sangrando.

Sasuke bajó la vista como si por primera vez reparara en su apariencia, ella presionó las manos en puños para no comenzar a sacudirlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Cómo le metía algo de sentido a su cabeza dura?

—Sí... —corroboró vagamente, entonces simplemente volvió a jalarla en dirección al estudio.

Sakura no lo comprendía, ¿acaso no sentía dolor? ¿Acaso no sentía nada de nada? Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, ensuciándoselo incluso más que antes y ella pasó saliva con dificultad. No debía sentirse tan apenada al verlo lastimado, pero lo hacía. ¿Qué rayos ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué preocuparse por alguien que no quería su atención?

Suspiró apartando esos pensamientos y lo observó al detalle por un largo segundo. Ella no sabía mucho de heridas, pero estaba segura que la pérdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando y quizá confundiendo. En cuanto él abrió la puerta del estudio, se quedó de pie mirando el lugar como si súbitamente hubiese olvidado porqué estaba allí. Esa acción fue como la confirmación de su anterior teoría, Sasuke estaba desorientado.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó situándose delante de él.

La mirada de su esposo parecía distante y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el cansancio, ella extendió una mano hacia su rostro para obligarlo a mirarla. Pero entonces, él presionó la mejilla contra su palma agarrándola completamente desprevenida, era la primera vez que lo veía tan sumiso.

—Necesitas atención. —Esas palabras parecieron traerlo de regreso, pues se apartó tan repentinamente que Sakura sintió la ausencia de su calor en todo el cuerpo. Lo observó avanzar por el lugar a trompicones, pero resistió aquella presión en el pecho que la instaba a correr en su ayuda.

—Ahh... —gimió, a tiempo que se dejaba caer en un sofá.

Entonces instintivamente relajó la cabeza, echándola hacia atrás y fue cuando ella notó otra profunda herida en su garganta. Fue hasta donde él estaba con los pies en voladas y haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, rompió la parte baja de sus enaguas para usarlas como vendas. La sangre que brotaba de aquella herida, era la que manchaba por completo su pecho y ella supo que su improvisado paño no serviría para detener la hemorragia.

—Dios, Sasuke-kun, esto no luce bien. —Él la tomó por las muñecas, justo cuando Sakura intentaba incorporarse e ir en busca de Juugo—. Déjame llamar a un médico —rogó, atrapando su mirada perdida por unos segundos.

—No... —balbuceó portándose como el estúpido, necio, incompetente, presuntuoso y obtuso que era—. Trae el atizador.

Oficialmente ella estaba confundida.

—¿El atizador?

—Sí, en la chimenea... ¿sabes lo que es no? —Si no estuviese tan mal herido, ella lo habría pateado fuerte y sin miramientos.

—Por supuesto que sé, pero ¿para qué quieres el atizador? —El descarado tuvo la picardía de sonreírle.

—Solo tráelo. —Frunció el ceño no muy convencida, pero se dijo que si luego de tener el atizador él la dejaba llamar al médico, pues le daría su bendito atizador. Lo tomó con las manos en pinzas, pues la punta estaba al rojo vivo tras haber pasado toda la noche sobre el fuego encendido del estudio.

—Aquí tienes —dijo dubitativa. Él se incorporó pero en ningún momento hizo ademan por tomarlo, solo extendió el brazo en su dirección y aguardó—. ¿Qué...? — Y entonces ella lo supo—. ¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no... tú estás demente.

—Sakura si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo... y no estoy muy coherente, puede que termine quemándome todo el brazo antes de dar con la herida.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Él quería que lo quemara con el atizador?

—¡No! ¡No voy a quemarte, necesitas un médico!

—No necesito un condenado médico, necesito cauterizar la herida así se detendrá el sangrado. —Ella sacudió la cabeza en una vehemente negación, no le importaba lo que le dijera no iba a aceptar. Sasuke suspiró cansinamente, acercándose a ella a paso sopesado, la miró fijamente y Sakura no pudo más que devolverle el escrutinio. Entonces él alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla con cautela, y con premeditada lentitud, acercó sus labios hasta que estos oscilaron tentativamente sobre su oído.

—Confía en mi, amor. Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

Por un minuto completo, ella fue incapaz de respirar o siquiera pensar. Pero tras oír la demandante voz de su razón, se obligó a poner a su estúpido corazón en cause. Y se dijo una y otra vez que una palabra como esa, para Sasuke carecía del significado que ella le atribuía. Si tenía el descaro de burlarse de ella de ese modo, pues entonces sí iba a quemarlo y quizás fallaría accidentalmente en el primer intento.

* * *

—Recuéstate —le dijo, mientras lo empujaba de nuevo hacia el mullido colchón.

Luego de quemarlo con el atizador, lo había obligado a meterse en la cama a fuerza de voluntad. Pero él seguía diciéndole que no necesitaba dormir, que estaba bien y que ni le dolía. Sakura debía admitir que Sasuke tenía una gran resistencia al dolor, pues cuando ella cauterizó las heridas él se limitó a soltar improperios por lo bajo, pero ni un solo grito de dolor. Estaba claro para ella que él tenía experiencia en lo que la hizo hacer, pues siempre se encargó de apuntarle detalladamente el procedimiento. Sakura aún pensaba en la carne de su esposo magullándose bajo el metal ardiendo y se estremecía por completo, no comprendía y no quería comprender la razón que la llevó a seguirlo en esa locura.

—Debes quitarte esa camisa, está toda sucia de sangre. —Él asintió, pero no parecía realmente estar atendiendo a sus palabras—. ¿Sasuke-kun?

En ese momento había cerrado los ojos, quizás durmiéndose finalmente. Lo observó allí completamente relajado, sucio pero indiscutiblemente apuesto. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Quítamela tú...—murmuró en voz queda, tras lo que parecieron ser horas de silencio.

Ella soltó una risilla nerviosa y al ver que no agregaba nada más, optó por seguir su orden. Después de todo era su esposo y estaba dormido o quizás muerto, eso debería verificarlo más tarde porque repentinamente no se movía. No había nada de malo en ayudarlo a desvestirse, claramente Sasuke no podía hacerlo por sí mismo y dejarlo yacer con toda esa ropa sucia sería muy descortés por su parte.

Comenzó a tirar de la tela para poder desprenderla de las calzas, intentando no pensar en la sangre que estaba tocando, porque entonces no sólo se sentiría avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo sino que también sentiría nauseas. Y no precisamente por tener que admirar su torso desnudo —que ahora estaba justamente descubriéndose ante su anonadado rostro—; alzó la vista una milésima de segundo. Todo libre, él seguía durmiendo.

Continuó subiendo la camisa y el pecho de Sasuke se ensanchó con un profundo suspiro al sentir la brisa que se colaba por la ventana, su piel blanca se estremeció como si ella acabara de acariciarlo con el roce de la prenda. Sakura sonrió, estaba convirtiendo ese acto en un disfrute personal, porque no iba a mentirse, Sasuke valía la pena ser visto. ¿Y ser tocado? No, ella no se atrevería. Bueno, ¿cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esa?

Le deslizó la camisa fuera del cuerpo y embebió un paño en el agua de la jofaina para el aseo que tenía su esposo en el cuarto. Lentamente comenzó a remover la sangre seca que se colaba entre las líneas de sus pectorales, no era algo malo ella simplemente estaba siendo amable se repitió para sus adentros. Su mano fue moviéndose en círculos en una caricia ininterrumpida a través de su pecho, su vientre y sus bíceps. Las marcas de sangre se iban borrando conforme ella lo aseaba, pero a su paso descubría otras viejas marcas que sólo lograron captar más su atención.

El abdomen de Sasuke evidenciaba una vieja herida que resaltaba notoriamente, sobre su piel blanquecina. También tenía pequeños cortes en el pecho y una marca en forma de cruz justo encima de su corazón. No pudo evitar preguntarse quién le habría hecho algo así. Olvidándose de lo que hacía por un momento, se tomó el atrevimiento de rozar con la punta de sus dedos aquella cicatriz tan peculiar. Delineó una y otra vez el relieve que formaba la cruz, no sabía si le gustaba esa marca o la odiaba, pues estaba casi segura que Sasuke no se habría auto infringido esa herida. Pero entonces en medio de su debacle mental, él reaccionó. Sakura respingó al sentir su mano cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca y jaló hacia atrás en vago intento de liberarse. Lo miró, confusa, y él se limitó enarcar una ceja como preguntándole mudamente: ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ella se encogió de hombros, intentando liberarse de su amarre nuevamente, pero Sasuke no era hombre fácil de persuadir.

—Te limpiaba la sangre... —musitó, esperando que él ignorara sus pocos convencionales métodos de limpieza.

Sasuke asintió, liberándola finalmente y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, él volvió a guiar su mano hacia su corazón a ese punto que ella antes tocaba. Tímidamente dejó reposando su palma sobre la cruz y al alzar la vista nuevamente en su dirección, él volvía a estar "dormido". Pero ella ya no se fiaba de su esposo, por extraño que sonase, Sakura comenzó a sospechar que él había estado despierto durante todo el proceso de aseo.

—En dos días tu hermana tendrá que marcharse. —Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por esa repentina confesión.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —exclamó contrariada.

—Es la condición de Danzo, Ino no puede quedarse en Londres de lo contrario volverán a apresarla. —El silencio precedió aquellas palabras, Sakura ensimismada dejó ir un suspiro de derrota.

¿Realmente creía que las cosas serían tan fáciles? ¿Qué su hermana intentaría matar a alguien y ésta quedaría totalmente impune? Sabía que Ino tendría alguna especie de castigo, pero nunca esperó que ese castigo se extendiese a ella misma. Pues sin su hermana a su lado, eso significaba sin Hanabi también y... ¿eso con qué la dejaba a ella? Bajó su vista tentativamente; sí, eso la dejaba con un hombre que no la quería y que aunque ella intentara negarlo, despertaba en su interior unas ansias de deseo indecoroso que nunca esperó sentir. Sasuke volvió a respirar profundamente y los movimientos de su pecho la alertaron, aún seguía tocándolo, tocándolo como si él no estuviese semidesnudo junto a ella.

Apartó la mano, renuente a permanecer un minuto más en esa habitación. Ya había hecho todo lo que pudo por ayudarle, su recuperación dependía completamente de su entereza física. Aunque... se detuvo un segundo en un pensamiento y volvió su atención al medio durmiente Sasuke. Nunca antes había tratado una herida por sí sola, pero su abuela muchas veces la había hecho poner sus manos sobre incontables hombre lastimados, que luego juraban sentirse mejor tras su toque. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿O necesitaría de la instrucción de su abuela para lograr despertar ese poder? Se removió ligeramente incómoda y tras cargar sus pulmones con un profundo suspiro, colocó su mano derecha sobre el corte cauterizado del brazo de su esposo y la otra debajo de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y aguardó, concentrándose como le habían enseñado. Sólo debía ver la herida curada, debía verla en su mente y debía quererlo en su corazón. _«Deséalo»_ Le decía su abuela, y ella intentó desearlo en verdad. Sasuke suspiró de modo audible, perdiendo algo de la rigidez de sus músculos y ella miró sus heridas críticamente. Se veían igual, pero con suerte habría ayudado a que el dolor fuese más soportable y su tiempo de recuperación acotado.

—Descansa... —murmuró vacilante, antes de ponerse de pie.

Tenía ciento de cosas que decirle, pero comprendió que sería inútil intentar hablar con él estando en esas condiciones. Ambos necesitaban un tiempo fuera para repensar todo lo que estaba ocurriéndoles. Por puro instinto se detuvo para verificar que no le estuviese subiendo fiebre, estaba frío pero su respiración se sentía algo demasiado controlada. No dormía.

—No te vayas. —Y esas palabras se lo confirmaron.

Qué hombre estúpido, todo el mundo sabe que cuando se está herido o enfermo, la mejor cura es un buen descanso. Ella estaba planeando seriamente atarlo a los postes de la cama, tarde o temprano se tendría que agotar y dormirse.

—Tienes que dormir.

—No ha amanecido. —Miró por la ventana, efectivamente aún no aparecía el sol. Pero ella no vio eso como un impedimento, a decir verdad era más cómodo dormir mientras el sol permaneciese oculto.

—Echaré las cortinas para que no te dé el sol, ahora duerme. —Fue hasta la ventana para llevar acabo dicha acción. Al instante sintió detrás de ella movimiento y al voltearse vio que Sasuke se había sentado en la cama. Un segundo, un segundo se había alejado y él ya estaba desobedeciéndola—. ¡Acuéstate!—Llegó a su lado y le plantó las manos en los hombros, tratando inútilmente de vencer su fuerza. Sakura tuvo el plan de ir en busca del atizador, quizás era la única forma de convencerlo de dejarse atender.

—No puedo dormir, no aquí y no antes de que amanezca. —Había hablado tan seriamente que ella por un segundo pensó en pintar un sol enorme en su cuarto, sólo para convencerlo de que se durmiera. ¿Qué ilógico ser humano no dormía si no amanecía?

—¿Me hablas en serio? —Tuvo que preguntarlo, porque Sasuke tenía esa estúpida manía de hacer bromas con asuntos que simplemente, nadie encontraría graciosos.

Él asintió reposando la cabeza en el respaldo de madera, ella frunció los labios al ver nuevamente la herida de su cuello y apartó la mirada. Nunca debió quemarlo, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? La marca estaba roja, casi en carne viva, pero ya no sangraba y con suerte estaría mucho mejor en la mañana. Iba a concederle eso al menos, Sasuke tenía razón al decir que el sangrado cesaría una vez que fuese cauterizado con el calor de las brazas. Aun así, seguía pensando que todo ese asunto había sido un completo disparate. Sacudió la cabeza, era momento de hacerlo dormir.

—¿Y cómo te duermes? ¿Quieres que te cante una nana? —Él sonrió, pero respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Bien, el canto no es una de mis mejores habilidades, pero puedo contarte una historia.

—Eso me parece bien. —Sakura asintió más animada y empujándolo un poquito con sus caderas, se hizo de un lugar en su cama.

Pensó por largo rato una historia que lo cansara o que simplemente lo mantuviera entretenido hasta el amanecer. Por supuesto, evitando preguntarse ¿por qué diantres no se dormía antes de que éste hiciera su aparición en el horizonte?

—De acuerdo, ¿has oído la historia de "El Rico más Pobre"? —Él sacudió la cabeza negando, y a Sakura no se le pasó por alto la tenue sonrisa que surcaba sus labios—. Bueno, esta historia pasó en una pequeña aldea alejada de casi toda gran civilización. —Cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de recordar los detalles que siempre hacían de la historia algo mucho más entretenido—. Allí las personas eran muy felices y amables los unos con los otros. Todo el pueblo trabajaba en conjunto en las épocas de labrado y sembrado, así como también en la defensa de sus propiedades.

—¿Era Wrington?

Sakura frunció el ceño al mirarlo, pues todas las veces que ella había escuchado esa historia o relatado a alguien más, nunca había oído esa pregunta y tampoco nunca se le ocurrió plantearla. A decir verdad era lógico querer conocer el nombre de la aldea, pero ella no tenía idea de cuál era.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué crees que sería Wrington?

—Estaban preocupados por la defensa de sus propiedades, en ese lugar nació la persona que puso en la cabeza de todos que la acumulación de bienes es algo más importante que el honor. —Ella asintió por mero decoro, pues no había captado muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

—De acuerdo... —alargó la palabra tratando de recobrar el hilo de su historia—. Digamos entonces que la aldea era Wrington. —Sasuke la miró expectante, entonces ella comprendió que quería que continuase—. Como sea, la gente sabía que debían apoyarse los unos a los otros. Nunca dejaban que los extranjeros, arruinaran la paz que reinaba en su apartado pedacito de paraíso. Sus uniones eran entre las mismas familias que supieron sentar las bases de ese poblado y así ellos funcionaban a la perfección. Asegurándose de que ningún sangre sucia, rompiera sus linajes.

—Pero si no aceptaban extranjeros, ¿cómo seguían reproduciéndose? Tarde o temprano hallarían concordancia de sangre en las uniones, pues no podrían subsistir al menos que se relacionaran entre familia. —Sakura se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta. ¿Qué clase de retorcida mente pensaba eso de un cuento de hadas?

—Bueno quizás dejaban entrar un extranjero cada año, de modo que pudieran continuar con su reproducción. —Le envió una significativa mirada, para ver si eso lo dejaba callado.

—Entonces no eran tan puros... —masculló con tono arrogante, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres contar tú la historia? —lo increpó, cansada de sus interrupciones sin sentido. Sasuke alzó ambas manos en gesto de paz, otorgándole una vez más la palabra. Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dispuso a continuar muy a su pesar—. Como iba diciendo, ellos vivían apartados del resto del mundo. Pero como en todo hermoso lugar, siempre hay algo o en este caso "alguien" que representa el mal, el dolor y la tragedia. Esta persona era el terrateniente más acaudalado de toda la aldea, su castillo se podía ver desde cualquier parte del pueblo, pues era enorme... con grandes torres como poderosos centinelas y una fosa en la que algunos decían, su dueño echaba a todo el que osara contradecirlo. —Tomó una inspiración corta—. Pero a pesar de que cada hombre, mujer y niño, tenía un temor enorme al hombre del castillo... nadie sabía cómo era.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, ella comenzó a pensar que él estaba resistiendo las ganas de interrumpirla con vehemente tenacidad.

—El señor Zabuza... —continuó, tras una premeditada pausa—. Así era su nombre. Jamás salía de su casa y por las habladurías en el pueblo, se creía que era un hombre deforme, horrible, el cual causaría una muerte segura sólo con mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso es ridículo. —Por supuesto él ya no lo resistió más y tuvo que intervenir. Sakura rodó los ojos, antes de atender a su protesta con una displicente sonrisa en sus labios—. Digo... nadie puede morir tan sólo porque alguien feo lo mire. Ese pueblo era una parva de idiotas, ¿cómo lograron sobrevivir más de dos generaciones?

—Sasuke-kun es un cuento y no eran idiotas, sólo creían en la magia. —Él bufó algo ininteligible, haciéndole un brusco ademan con la mano para que estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente si seguir o no, pero se dijo que podía darle una última oportunidad. Después de todo era un cuento para niños y un adulto siempre le encontraría detalles poco coherentes—. Bueno, llegado un día de fiesta en el que todos salían a las calles para celebrar un nuevo año desde que se había fundado el lugar, algo terrible ocurrió...

—¿El señor Zabuza les envió una asesina mirada? —Sakura tuvo ganas de asesinarlo a él en ese instante y no precisamente con su mirada.

—¡Si no quieres saber cómo sigue sólo dímelo y ya! —exclamó exasperada, en tanto que se disponía a largarse de allí.

—Venga, vamos no seas tan sensible... —Él atrapó una de sus manos para volverla a anclar a su lado—. Sí, quiero saber qué fue esa terrible cosa que ocurrió a esos pobres y felices aldeanos.

Lo miró de soslayo por un segundo, encontrándose con sus ojos negros fijos en su rostro. Sakura tuvo que admitir que a pesar de la burla, él parecía honestamente interesado. Asintió resignada e intentó retirar la mano de su agarre, pero él no se dio por aludido o simplemente no le importó mantener ese contacto.

—Como te había dicho, ese día de fiesta en las calles el pueblo estaba todo reunido. Sus cánticos de alegría, habían alertado de su presencia a un grupo de forajidos que habían desertado de sus tropas. Al ver que el pueblo estaba desprotegido...

Sasuke alzó una mano pidiéndole la palabra y ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, para luego mirarlo y hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

—¿Fueron tan despistados como para dejar que incluso los guardias fuesen al festejo? —Ella asintió, pues en el relato el pueblo entero festejaba y eso incluía a los guardias que cuidaban los lindes—. Y luego dices que no son idiotas...

Sakura chasqueó la lengua, logrando que él le enviara una pícara sonrisa en disculpa.

—Como sea... —espetó, perdiendo lentamente la paciencia y comenzando a planear la mejor forma de amordazarlo con su ropa de cama—. Los forajidos entraron al pueblo e iniciaron una sangrienta masacre...

—Ya me gustaría ver una masacre sin sangre. —Sakura soltó un bufido y arremetió un golpe contra el colchón.

—¡Eso es todo ya no te contaré nada! —Se puso de pie recogiéndose el bajo de su falda para no tropezar y se encaminó hacia la salida, resuelta. Era estúpido tratar de hacerlo comprender un cuento de hadas, ¿en qué demonios pensaba al ofrecerse voluntariamente?

—¡Sakura! Sakura, aguarda...—Incluso podía oír la nota divertida en su timbre, la usual forma que él adquiría cuando quería burlarse de su persona.

Tomó la puerta decidida a abandonar ese lugar dando un fuerte bandazo, pero cuando jaló del pomo, ésta no cedió.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró confundida, buscando la llave y girándola sin conseguir resultados. Entonces sintió como alguien le soplaba suavemente la nuca y al volverse, notó que Sasuke estaba deteniendo la puerta con su mano justo por encima de su cabeza—. ¿Quieres dejarme salir?

Él negó sonriendo frente a su frustración.

—Sasuke-kun vete a la cama y descansa, estoy segura que amanecerá pronto. —Se cruzó de brazos para demostrarle que no estaba de broma, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él utilizara aquello para arrastrarla de nuevo junto a la cama—. ¡Suéltame! —pidió, al momento que la dejó caer en la parte izquierda del colchón. Sakura se incorporó casi instantáneamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No quiero que te vayas —le dijo él, metiéndose por el otro lado del lecho. Ella aún permanecía sentada de brazos cruzados, lo cual parecía divertirlo incluso más.

Sasuke lentamente fue reptando por el edredón hasta llegar a su lado, ella lo ignoró categóricamente cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo para observarla con los ojos brillantes. Uno pensaría que él tenía ensayada esa mirada de niño desolado y por un segundo ella casi le sonríe en respuesta, pero se obligó a volver el rostro hacia la ventana para mantener su postura imperturbable. Sasuke buscó posicionarse mejor sobre sus piernas, mientras su cabello negro golpeaba casualmente una de sus manos. En realidad él la estaba cabeceando para que le hiciera caso.

—¿No vas a seguir con tu historia? —Ella no respondió—. Bien, entonces te oiré cantar si eso es lo que deseas.

—Lo que deseo es irme a mi habitación —masculló cortante, mientras intentaba deslizarse fuera de la cama.

Sasuke descubrió sus intenciones y presionó aún con mayor vehemencia su cabeza contra sus muslos. Sakura respingó sin poder evitarlo, el calor de su cuerpo se le estaba haciendo demasiado familiar demasiado rápido. Y su mano le comenzaba a picar, presa de la tentación de hundir sus dedos en su suave cabellera.

—Esta es tu habitación —aseveró con firmeza, ella finalmente se dignó a mirarlo directamente.

—Esta no es mi habitación, es tuya...

—Sí, pero yo soy tu esposo así que esta es tu habitación también.

Oficialmente Sakura se alarmó, mientras sentía como la tranquilidad de segundos antes huía despavorida de su cuerpo. Ella no pensaba compartir la cama o el cuarto con él, pensaba que eso ya había quedado claro durante su conversación. Una pequeña risa la sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

—Deberías ver tu rostro... te pusiste tan pálida como un muerto. Descuida, _ma chérie_, tras aquella puerta... —Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada, notando una tercer puerta que Sakura sabía no conducía al cuarto de baño—. Se encuentran las habitaciones de la condesa. —Sin saber qué decir, se limitó a mirarlo anonadada—. Tu nueva habitación... —le susurró él, en tanto que la tomaba de la mano para guiarla hasta su cabello.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a peinarlo con los dedos en rítmicos y lentos movimientos. Sasuke cerró los ojos aún con la cabeza relajada sobre su regazo y por lo que resto de ese día (o noche), no hubo heridas, historias o más palabras. Con él de esa forma, ella se encargó de atesorar aquel insignificante momento en su alma. Pues sabía que esa pequeña calma, antecedería una nueva tempestad.

* * *

*Adios mi amigo


	13. Cosa de hombres

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Les dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

Por cierto, que piensan de Chico? :)

**COSA DE HOMBRES.**

Debería ser ilegal obligar a una persona a abandonar tan majestuoso sueño, pero era evidente que hasta allí había llegado su fantasía. Alguien estaba fastidiándolo sin consideración alguna y ya no podía seguir haciendo de cuenta que no lo notaba. ¿Qué tenía que hacer un hombre para conseguir algo de paz en su propia habitación? Pues la respuesta era simple, debía mudarse a una isla donde no habitaran ni niños ni hurones.

Se llevó una mano al rostro topándose con el cuerpo peludo de Shiro, el cual protestó con un chillido cuando lo alzó del cuero para depositarlo en el costado vacío de la cama. Tras soltar un sonoro suspiro, se volteó para seguir durmiendo. Pero entonces el animal volvió a reaparecer en su cabeza, como si acabara de aprender a volar en los últimos cinco segundos. Sasuke bufó irritado, aún negándose a abrir los ojos, pues sabía que si los abría ya no habría vuelta atrás; debería levantarse. Se quitó al hurón de la cabeza una vez más y notó más allá de su sueño, un vago zumbido que se afanaba por no convertirse en un ruido delator. Entonces Shiro comenzó a hociquear entre los dedos de sus pies, causándole cosquillas y rabia en formas iguales.

¡Eso era todo, mataría a esos niños! Se incorporó abruptamente, atrapando con su mirada una pequeña cabeza castaña que en vuelo directo al piso, intentaba buscar un rápido escondite.

—¡Sal de ahí! —exclamó con voz firme, sacudiendo los pies para apartar a Shiro que se comenzaba a poner cariñoso con su pulgar. Un segundo después, emergieron de debajo de su cama unos rostros con falsas muecas de inocencia. Pero Sasuke sabía muy bien de esas vanas actuaciones, él había esgrimido esa expresión más de una vez en su vida—. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué están en mi habitación?

_Chico_ le envió una mirada a la niña para que ella tomara la palabra y por supuesto que Hanabi no se dejó amedrentar, cargó sus pulmones como si el otro acabara de enviarla a la guerra y se dispuso a explicarse. Sasuke estuvo apunto de reír por sus solemnes actuaciones, pero tuvo que recordarse que estaba molesto y nada de despertarlo con el hurón debía causarle diversión.

—Tía Sakura dice que tienes que despertar ya. —Las palabras se le atropellaron en la boca, pero al terminar de trasmitir el mensaje sonrió con suficiencia. _«Pequeña pilluela»_

—Pues dile a tu tía que se vaya a... —La niña abrió los ojos como plato y se cubrió la boca como sólo una pequeña damita haría. Sasuke se mordió la lengua a tiempo para interrumpirse, no estaba acostumbrado a medir sus palabras y eso siempre significaba un problema frente a mujeres—. Que se vaya a... —Era una pena que no estuviese muy elocuente en esos momentos, pues simplemente no se le ocurría ninguna forma de rematar esa frase que no fuese de manera grosera.

—¡Sembrar tapioca! —ofreció una tímida vocecilla, saliendo a su rescate.

Sasuke miró hacia su izquierda, ganándose un encogimiento de hombros por parte de _Chico_. Él le correspondió el gesto, admirando la veloz sutileza del muchacho.

—Eso... a sembrar tapioca—repitió, soltando un suspiro por lo bajo. Nunca en su vida tuvo que cuidar su lenguaje y ahora el niño le estaba dando lecciones de etiqueta a él. La ironía resultaba extrañamente hilarante.

Un poco más tranquila tras su vaga respuesta, la niña se subió a su cama y tomó al hurón entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebé.

—¿Es verdad que lord Shiro ahora es mi primo? —preguntó entonces, sin despegar la vista de su mascota.

—¿Tu primo? —instó él, confundido. Pues no se le ocurría cómo podría un animal emparentarse con un ser humano.

Hanabi finalmente lo miró, sus ojos grises parecían preocupados y a la vez esperanzados, no supo cómo interpretar aquello.

—Mi mamá dice que tú te casaste con tía Sakura... ¿es verdad? —Por alguna razón la voz de la niña no parecía muy feliz por esa noticia.

Bien, sabía que no se entendían a las mil maravillas, pero Hanabi siempre que lo veía parecía entusiasmada. Entonces, ¿por qué no le agradaba la idea?

—Hmm... sí, nosotros nos casamos —murmuró casi en forma de pregunta. Intentó medir su reacción, pero ella se limitó a bajar la vista para acariciar al hurón una vez más—. ¿Eso está bien para ti? —Buscó su mirada sin éxito, pues Hanabi continuó esquivándolo con férrea determinación. Dios, ella sin duda estaba puliendo sus aptitudes de dama.

Tras un largo momento de silencio, finalmente le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros poco esclarecedor. Sasuke suspiró y al instante notó que un par de ojos cafes no dejaban de medir cada uno de sus movimientos. Se volteó y movió la cabeza a modo de pregunta, pero _Chico_ negó como si no tuviese nada que decir al respecto. Volvió su atención a la niña.

—¿Hanabi? ¿Estás triste por algo? —Ella asintió con suavidad. ¡Dios lo libre!, él no tenía paciencia para esa clase de cosas, ¿por qué Sakura no se encargaba de dar las explicaciones en este caso? Quizás ella los había enviado allí para que lo atormentaran un poco—. ¿Estás triste porque me casé con tu tía? —En esa ocasión ella negó y no pudo decir que eso no resultaba ser un cierto alivio—. ¿Entonces?

—No me invitaron a la boda... y ni Haku ni yo comimos pastel —espetó la chiquilla con tono recriminante.

Esto debía de ser una broma, pensó, ella estaba molesta porque no había ameritado invitación al gran evento. Sasuke no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Pero no hubo fiesta... —explicó con voz contenida, rogando que no se le escapara una carcajada a media palabra—. Todo pasó rápido.

—¿Y el pastel?

De acuerdo, la niña sin duda tenía prioridades extrañas.

—Bueno qué te parece si mandamos a comprar un gran pastel y lo comemos después de la cena... ¿Eso te gustaría? —Hanabi pareció iluminarse tras su rápida improvisación y súbitamente comenzó a asentir a modo de manifestar su acuerdo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie para brincar en su cama. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sólo la miró serio por un segundo, logrando que ella se detuviera de forma abrupta y adquiriera una postura solemne—. Que sea de chocolate —murmuró antes de bajarse de su cama y salir con paso majestuoso de la alcoba.

Sasuke escuchó un bufido detrás de él y fue consciente de que aún tenía invitados. Lo miró.

—¿Qué? —gruñó esperando que con esa simple pregunta, la sabandija se hiciera humo. El niño lo desafió un minuto entero con la mirada, pero Sasuke no supo leer lo que éste intentaba decirle o quizá simplemente le importaba un cuerno. _Chico_ terminó dirigiendo el rostro al piso, dejando el asunto pasar.

—Disculpe, milord—masculló, haciendo una extraña reverencia y huyendo hacia la puerta.

_«Niño raro»_

Resignado a que su descanso había llegado a su abrupto final, Sasuke se levantó de la cama mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. Las quemaduras ardían como un condenado infierno, pero él sabía que si no pensaba mucho en ello la sensación terminaría por remitir y sabía también que el dolor estaba siendo bastante más indulgente con él de lo que lo había sido antaño. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá después de tantos golpes, su cuerpo había comprendido el mejor modo de burlar las dolencias. Por supuesto que eso no significaba que no estuviera con ánimos de rascarse hasta encontrar nueva piel debajo de sus heridas. Las quemaduras siempre eran las más molestas, las quemaduras daban comezón y los atuendos siempre parecían rozar las partes más delicadas.

Fue hasta una silla en la que había ropa amontonada desde que él tenía memoria. Maldito Juugo, ¿cuándo sería el día que llevara eso a lavar? Entre el montón había un traje de montar que Sasuke había usado hacía dos años y el cual había olvidado incluso que existía. Suspiró, si removía un poco esa pila hallaría a un vagabundo durmiendo debajo, casi podía apostarlo.

Era oficial, necesitaba personas que trabajaran para él y no sólo gente que le comprara bollos como una excusa para no ir al sastre. Juugo no sabía nada de los tareas que le exigía su posición; un ayuda de cámara debería estar allí presente para despertarlo, arreglar sus cosas para el aseo y escoger su ropa de día. Pero, ¿dónde estaba el suyo? Seguramente ebrio, tirado en el piso de algún prostíbulo de mala muerte. Tomó una camisa y la olfateó notando que apestaba a cosas que era mejor no averiguar. La arrojó a un lado, despidiéndola con una señal de la cruz y esperando que tuviera un buen viaje al más allá.

Repentinamente sintió pasos apresurados acercarse por el pasillo, se volvió de forma abrupta para ver como _Chico_ y Hanabi se apretujaban en la puerta, intentando entrar los dos a la vez.

—¿Verdad que Haku no puede comer pastel? —exclamó la pequeña, codeando al niño en el estómago y dejándolo fuera de batalla. Sasuke, sin entender qué demonios decía, sacudió la cabeza en una negación. Entonces ella sonrió altiva y se volvió para apuntar a _Chico_ con su dedo índice—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

El niño alzó la cabeza de su posición semi erguida y lo observó fijamente con una de esas miradas manipuladoras, que francamente ya comenzaban a hartarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —le espetó, bastante perdido en los sucesos de esa mañana, aunque mejor dicho serían de esa tarde. ¿Era tanto pedir un segundo de paz para vestirse?

—Nada —masculló él en respuesta, aún sosteniéndose allí donde Hanabi lo había codeado. Ella soltó una cantarina risilla y fue cuando Sasuke creyó comprender lo que ocurría.

—Aguarda... ¿quién es Haku? —preguntó, observando a los niños de hito en hito.

_Chico_ le volvió el rostro con desdén, algo que a decir verdad lo descolocó bastante. Ese muchacho cada día se ponía más extraño, ¿sería la edad?

—Él es Haku —señaló Hanabi, apiadándose de su confusión—. Hoy se llama Haku.

Sasuke asintió de forma ausente, sin saber qué demonios decir al respecto. Ese jueguito de buscarle nombre al _Chico_, lentamente comenzaba a exasperarlo. Todos los días se llamaba de alguna forma diferente, el niño había rechazado tantas opciones que a esa altura Sasuke ya se había aprendido un total de quince nombres distintos. Bien, dieciséis contando el actual.

—De acuerdo —murmuró sin ánimos, dándose la vuelta para seguir con su búsqueda. No le interesaba lo que sea que los había llevado de regreso a su habitación, así que dándoles la espalda esperaba zanjar cualquier enfrentamiento.

—¿Entonces? —La niña se paró a su lado para mirarlo de soslayo. Él maldijo entre dientes, al parecer ese día andaría desnudo por la casa, dado que no conseguiría deshacerse de ese par de indeseados visitantes.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Haku puede comer pastel?

Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con las manos, profiriendo una súplica en silencio. ¿Por qué Dios había puesto en el mundo a estas exasperantes criaturas? ¿Por qué las había puesto cerca de él? ¿Acaso Dios no veía que era un hombre propenso a los asesinatos?

Se giró para enfrentarlos, pensando que si tal vez les daba una respuesta lo dejarían en paz. Pero entonces su mirada se trabó con los ojos marrones de _Chico_ y no supo precisar por qué, pero le pareció que estaba viendo a otro niño. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —inquirió, logrando que el niño bajara la vista al piso en un gesto avergonzado. Hanabi le tironeó de la mano para llamar su atención.

—Tía Sakura y mamá lo obligaron a bañarse esta tarde —susurró como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto, a pesar de que el niño estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla.

Sasuke sonrió mirando una vez más al muchacho, éste lucía un chaleco limpio color lavanda con los botones relucientes de nuevo y sus calzones haciendo juego con el atuendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido como un ser humano normal, usualmente lucía como un pordiosero. Incluso ahora era capaz de verle el rostro y... quién iba a decirlo, no era mal parecido.

—Vaya... tremenda hazaña —murmuró aún sin salir de su asombro. Hanabi sonrió con picardía, un típico gesto que no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Sabe? Juugo dijo que cuando Haku se metió en la tina, el agua quiso cometer suicidio —comentó la niña, incapaz de refrenar una risilla burlona. Sasuke miró al _Chico_ y vio como lentamente los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

—Me imagino, hasta ahora descubro que es castaño. —Entonces Hanabi no lo soportó más y rompió en una estridente carcajada, Sasuke contagiado de su risa no pudo otra cosa que seguirla. _Chico_ soltó un bufido entre dientes, molesto por ser el epicentro de la diversión, pero su acción sólo logró hacerlos reír aún con más fuerzas—. Es increíble, te dejo un día acompañado de las señoras y ya pareces todo un modelito de elegancia —añadió, haciendo una pequeña broma a sus expensas.

_Chico_ no respondió a la provocación y se limitó a patear el piso con frustración.

—En un día más, Haku comenzará a confeccionar su ajuar.

Sasuke la miró completamente estupefacto, esa niña era una luz al momento de humillar a alguien. Ni a él se le habría ocurrido tal observación.

Las risas de ambos se levaron hasta dejarlos casi sin aliento. Hanabi se sostuvo la barriga, presa de la tentación y al verla tan afectada, Sasuke casi se descoyuntara la mandíbula. Todo era demasiado hilarante, la imagen de _Chico_ siendo obligado a tomar un baño y luego envestido en esas telas tan delicadas, simplemente no tenía precio.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, _Chico_ reaccionó. De un momento a otro, Sasuke vio como Hanabi caía al piso abruptamente luego de recibir el fuerte empellón del muchacho. La niña soltó un alarido lastimero y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, rompió en llanto. Sin dar crédito de lo que veía, se volvió para enfrentar al niño y éste lo fulminó con la mirada como si nada.

—¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! —le gritó, asiéndolo por la solapa del chaleco y dándole un fuerte sacudón. Él no respondió—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar pegando a una mujer? ¡Eso es de cobardes! —Sin apartarle los ojos de encima, _Chico_ intentó lucir solemne frente a la reprimenda, pero Sasuke notó como sus defensas caían y lentamente su mirada se cubrió de un tenue velo de lágrimas. Lo soltó chasqueando la lengua, sin ánimos de verlo llorar como un cobarde—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! —exclamó, tironeándolo hasta la puerta—. Y si te veo levantarle la mano una vez más, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es recibir un verdadero golpe. ¡Desaparece!

El niño miró un segundo al lugar donde Hanabi seguía llorando y luego salió disparado por el pasillo.

—¿Hanabi?—Se acuclilló a su lado para observarla con detenimiento. _Chico_ sólo le había dado un empujón, pero ella había aterrizado sobre uno de sus muebles. Él no pensaba que se hubiese hecho mucho daño, aun así no sabía si debía llamar a su madre o dejar el asunto correr—. Dime... ¿te lastimaste?

La alzó del suelo, para luego depositarla en uno de sus sillones de cuero. Ella sorbió sonoramente sus lágrimas, antes de mirarlo.

—Creo que le apreté una pata a lord Shiro —sollozó acongojada, levantando al animal a la altura de sus ojos.

Sasuke tomó a Shiro para verificar que todas sus extremidades estuviesen completas, éste no emitió quejido alguno por lo que supuso que no se había lastimado.

—Él es un caballero, sacrificaría todas sus patas con tal de que tú no te hicieras daño. —Ella sonrió extendiendo su manito hasta la cabeza del hurón, Shiro se removió debajo de su tacto disfrutando la caricia que se había ganado—. ¿Así qué estás bien?

Asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el encaje de su vestido.

—¿Lastimamos los sentimientos de Haku?

Él se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de pensar en ese asunto o en el extraño comportamiento de _Chico_. Simplemente esperaba que se calmara solo, pues Sasuke no era muy dado a soltar reprimendas o poner límites. Nunca antes había tenido que reparar en algo más que asegurarse de que comiera diario.

—Es un hombre, se le pasara cuando coma algo. —Ella sonrió un poco más tranquila al respecto, pero entonces sus ojos se deslizaron por la leve apertura superior en su bata y su pequeña boca cayó abierta en un claro gesto de sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué tienes en el cuello?!—preguntó, apuntando con su índice lo que claramente era una de sus heridas producto de su aventura nocturna.

Sasuke se llevó una mano hacia el corte y al instante tuvo que reprimir una maldición. Era mucho más soportable que antes, en realidad no tenía derechos para quejarse, pero aun así lo haría.

—Yo... —Miró a la niña y no pudo evitar que un pensamiento malicioso cruzara su mente. ¿Por qué no? Se preguntó internamente, después de todo Sakura se lo debía—. Anoche llegué un poco tarde y tu tía se molesto conmigo.

Los ojos de Hanabi estaban tan abiertos, que él podía contar las finas líneas color dorado que tan similar hacían su mirar al de su propia esposa.

—¿Ella te hizo eso? —instó con la voz casi en un chillido.

Sasuke asintió, fingiendo un rostro de derrota y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, para reprimir un falso —pero muy sentido— sollozo.

—No duele tanto —musitó, encogiendo un hombro con humildad—. Luego de la primera vez, las otras quemaduras fueron casi... soportables.

—Oh mi Dios... —La niña se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, al parecer incapaz de congeniar esa sádica imagen con su adorable tía.

Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que quizás se le había pasado la mano, pero luego terminó por dejarlo de lado. No es como si le estuviese mintiendo, efectivamente Sakura lo había quemado. Quizás no le estaba contando todos los hechos, pero si los más relevantes. Al menos para él.

Hanabi le acarició el cabello en un gesto cargado de compasión. Sasuke sonrió, ella era una niña amable eso no iba a negarlo.

—Ella no debió hacer algo así.

—Está bien... quizás yo no debí regresar tarde.

—¡Eso no importa! —espetó con firmeza, Sasuke bajó la mirada al piso acongojado. O al menos pretendiendo estarlo, no es necesario entrar en detalles al respecto—. Yo hablaré con ella, le diré que no debe nunca, nunca hacerte daño.

La niña había sonado honestamente contundente y eso lo sorprendió un poco, en realidad ella estaba preocupada por su salud.

La miró, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo de culpa por la mentira. Pero entonces vio como sus ojitos reflejaban pena y empatía para con él, y le fue imposible decirle la verdad. Bueno, no pueden negar que lo había intentado, ahora era problema de su esposa.

—Yo no quiero que se enfade contigo... —Por lo que prefirió continuar con la farsa, tarde o temprano todo se descubriría, pero nada valía tanto como ver la expresión de Sakura al momento en que Hanabi la increpara.

—No me importa. —Sacudió la cabeza más que decidida—. Yo cuidaré de ti —le dijo, antes de envolverlo entre sus pequeños brazos.

Sasuke era un mal hombre, se iría directamente al infierno por eso, pero en vez de apartarla se dejó consolar por aquella personita. Después de todo era un pobre hombre que sufría de los maltratos de su loca mujer y su atizador.

—Gracias, Hanabi, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Ella brincó del sillón y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir de la habitación con paso seguro. Sasuke se volteó para comenzar a buscar su ropa, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderse ese enfrentamiento por nada del mundo. Su defensora iría a protestar en su nombre, esto era algo sin precedentes.

* * *

Todo se había echado a perder desde que esa intrusa había entrado en la casa. El señor ya no lo dejaba cuidar a lord Shiro, porque ella siempre quería tenerlo consigo. Pero eso sería lo de menos, pues por su culpa tampoco habían continuado con las lecciones de esgrima ya que ella quería aprender también y esa clase de deportes no eran adecuados para una dama. _Dama_, esa mocosa insolente y malcriada era de todo, menos una dama. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el conde parecía divertirse a su lado. Siempre reían juntos y conversaban todo el tiempo que el señor estaba en la casa. Incluso él le había prometido que cosecharían las fresas cuando fuese la temporada y eso era algo en lo que _Chico_ lo ayudaba. Pero el conde ni siquiera se acordaba de él, ahora sólo tenía tiempo para esas mujeres.

Sakura al menos era amable y prefería que ella se quedara en la casa, le había agradado la idea de que se hubiese casado con su señor. Pero la niña y su madre debían irse, no soportaba a esa estúpida llorona ni un segundo más. Siempre tenía que dejarla jugar con él y ella ni siquiera podía trepar arboles, sólo se quejaba y proponía juegos de niñas, como tomar el té y pintar con acuarelas. Él le hacía caso, porque Sakura se lo había pedido. Pero estaba harto, de nada servía comportarse amable con esa estúpida, él seguía siendo invisible para el señor.

_Chico _tironeó los botones de ese maldito chaleco, se sentía como un marica con esas ropas. Nunca debió acceder a vestirse de ese modo, el conde jamás usaría colores como esos, por eso se había reído de él.

Lo hizo un bollo arrojándolo contra la pared y a éste le siguieron esas odiosas trusas que sólo le hacían picar las piernas. Rebuscó dentro de su viejo baúl, seguro de que allí aún quedaba algunas de sus antiguas prendas. No que eso importara mucho, porque de no tener ninguna estaría feliz de andar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, antes de llevar ese atuendo ridículo un segundo más. Finalmente dio con unos pantaloncillos y una casaca que habían visto tiempos mejores, pero por el momento eran perfectos para su cometido. Se vistió rápidamente y con un fuerte golpe abrió la ventana de su habitación. La luna salió a recibirlo con su ya tan característica luz blanquecina, _Chico_ sonrió, la noche no lo asustaba ni mucho menos. Había pasado cientos bajo el amparo de las estrellas, algunas no tan buenas como las otras y unas tan frías que prefería no recordarlas. Pero todas habían sido para él una forma de aprender, en las calles siempre había estado solo y a la espera de oportunidades. Allí había hallado a muchos niños igual que él, que tenían como único sueño despertar en una sola pieza la mañana siguiente. Por eso sabía que lo peor de su vida ya había pasado, al menos ahora tenía un lugar seguro al cual regresar siempre que las cosas se pusieran feas. Sabía que el conde nunca lo correría, pero quizás él ya no quería seguir allí. Esa casa había sido su mejor hallazgo, pero ahora su lugar idílico estaba contaminado por niñas indeseables que sólo lo metían en problemas. _Chico _miró sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta, no sabía qué esperaba realmente. O quizás no quería resignarse a aceptar que sin importar cuánto aguardara, él nunca iría a buscarlo.

Se colgó del alfeizar y tanteó con cuidado los extremos, hasta hallar la rama que siempre lo despertaba en las noches. Se trepó con la gracia que sólo años de práctica podrían lograr, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo mucho tiempo, se encontró a sí mismo oscilando peligrosamente de la ventana del segundo piso. Miró el suelo sin temor alguno y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la rama, hasta que finalmente logró envolver sus piernas alrededor del tronco del árbol. Cuando estuvo a una altura conveniente, brincó y entonces sólo lo separó una verja de hierro de su tan anhelada libertad. Por esa noche descansaría de mocosas lambisconas y regresaría a su elemento, allí donde mejor se movía. Las oscuras calles de Londres.

* * *

Era increíble cuánto podía uno desentenderse del mundo cuando dormía, pero a Sasuke eso ya no lo sorprendía tanto. Luego de pasar tres años siendo incapaz de dormir por las noches, que el día se le escurriese cuando por fin conseguía el anhelado sueño era bastante común. Al bajar de su recamara, tras desperdiciar un buen tiempo en busca de un atuendo limpio, se encontró con que los planes para la cena estaban casi finiquitados. Lo positivo de tener mujeres en la casa, era que siempre parecían poder encargarse de todos esos detallitos. Se descubrió a sí mismo sentado en la cabecera de su mesa, con la única tarea de esperar. Hanabi estaba allí también, mirando al frente como si estuviese absorta en un pensamiento profundo. Ino irrumpió repentinamente, cargando en sus brazos platos y compoteras. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, preguntándose ¿con qué lo sorprenderían esa noche?

—¿Tú cocinaste? —le preguntó, cuando ella se detuvo a su lado para acomodar su cubertería. Ino sonrió, divertida.

—Lo siento, me temo que no es mi talento. —Al parecer la cuestión venía de familia entonces, razonó para sí mismo—. Chiyo cocinó esta noche.

—¿Chiyo? ¿Quién es? —instó curioso, estaba seguro de no conocer a alguien llamado de esa forma. Al menos que los nombres que le escogían a _Chico_, hubiesen comenzado a variar en lo que respectaba a género.

—Ella solía ser nuestra cocinera, cuando estuve... —Hizo una pausa, enviando una significativa mirada a la niña. Sasuke comprendió que Ino no deseaba mencionar aquel incidente frente a ella, así que se apiadó de ella con un leve asentimiento.

—Sí, comprendo.

—Bueno... me acompañó en ese momento y como Sakura me dijo que no tenías cocinera, pues... —Se encogió de hombros, para dejarlo decidir la mejor forma de terminar esa frase.

—Así que ya tengo cocinera —murmuró resignado.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, antes de volver a perderse por la puerta que conectaba con la cocina. Entonces fue el turno de Sakura de emerger desde ese mismo punto, cargada con cosas que él ni se molestó en mirar. Se limitó a mirarla mientras ella maniobraba su esbelta figura a través de la mesa y depositaba bandejas individuales con aperitivos, como si la perfecta disposición de éstas fuera de vital importancia.

—Se ve bien... —dijo, en cuanto su esposa hubo dejado una porción en su plato. Ella lo miró de soslayo antes de responder:

—Chiyo es una excelente cocinera, no sólo se ve bien... sino que sabe magnifico. —Él estudió su trasero dirigiéndose de regreso a la puerta de comunicación y no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras con cierto aire reflexivo: _sabe magnifico_. Sonrió, él no tenía ningún problema en verificar esa aseveración, dado que en ningún momento le había estado hablando de la comida.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta y los primeros platos servidos, las mujeres dejaron sus idas y vueltas para sumárseles. Sasuke se puso de pie y como correspondía a un caballero, apartó las sillas para sus acompañantes. Años de liceo para aprender a mover una silla, su madre estaría tan orgullosa de él.

—Falta Haku... —comentó Ino, en tanto que tomaba el decantador para servir el vino.

—Hanabi, cielo, ¿podrías ir a llamarlo? —pidió una solícita Sakura, quien en ese momento se encontraba ocupada ayudando a su hermana con las copas—. ¿Hanabi?—Volvió a llamarla, al no obtener respuesta en la primera ocasión.

La niña se mantuvo con la vista fija en el mantel, trazando pequeños círculos con sus dedos como si en verdad no estuviese escuchando los pedidos de su tía. Pero Sasuke sabía mejor, y en su fuero interno sonrió por la entereza de esa niña.

—¡Hanabi! Tu tía te está hablando. —Ella pareció reaccionar por el súbito llamado de su madre, la miró con ojos de disculpa pero en ningún momento dirigió su atención a Sakura.

—¿Qué, mami?

—Si puedes llamar a Haku. —Ella asintió sonriente y antes de bajarse de su asiento, le envió una agria mirada a su tía.

Sakura verdaderamente conmocionada por la hostilidad de su sobrina, los observó a ambos en búsqueda de una respuesta. Ino sacudió la cabeza sin comprender nada, y Sasuke se limitó a degustar su vino como si no hubiese sido consciente de ningún cambio en la niña.

Aguardaron un buen rato que fue aprovechado para dar los últimos retoques a la presentación. Sasuke mordisqueó algunas tostadas para entretener a su paladar, convenciéndose de que no estaba tan hambriento como se sentía. Sabía que la cena no sería servida hasta que todos estuviesen en sus lugares, pero él estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia y su apetito sólo iba en aumento, sin importar cuánto quisiera persuadirlo. Tras diez largos minutos la niña regresó.

—No está en su cuarto —anunció a los presentes, volviendo a tomar su asiento en la mesa. Sasuke le hizo una seña a Mito para que comenzara a servir, pero Sakura la detuvo en seco.

—¿Cómo que no está? —La niña se encogió de hombros para responder y su esposa soltó un bufido para nada femenino—. Voy a buscarlo —espetó, poniéndose en marcha sin esperar opiniones.

Sasuke se levantó para detenerla anclada a la silla, completamente irritado con la idea de retrasar más tiempo esa cena. Llevaba el día entero sin comer, si _Chico_ no estaba allí sus razones debía tener y a él en ese momento, no podrían importarle menos.

—Déjalo ya, Sakura, siéntate para que podamos comenzar.

—No comenzaremos sin él. —Puso los ojos en blanco, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, ella ya se le había escapado.

Dejando ir un pesado suspiro, se incorporó dispuso a seguirla para traer a esos dos a las rastras si eso le aseguraba una rápida ingesta. ¿Qué tenía que hacer un hombre para tener su maldita cena de bodas? Se lo había ganado después de todo.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación del niño, notaron que tal como había dicho Hanabi, él no se encontraba allí.

—Bueno es una pena —musitó en tanto que jalaba a su esposa hacia el pasillo.

—No, espera... —Sakura se deshizo de su amarre para correr nuevamente al interior—. La ventana está abierta —señaló, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la susodicha.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes.

—Ese condenado, le dije ciento de veces que no saliera por ahí. —Ella se volvió para observarlo con una mueca casi dolorosa, parecía... ¿preocupada?—. Descuida, es como un mono... no caerá o algo así.

Pero la expresión de su esposa no se relajó en lo absoluto.

—¿Dónde podría estar?—instó ella, mirando una vez más por la ventana. Sasuke se puso a su lado y admiró la luna un segundo antes de responder.

—Siempre que se enfada huye al club, sabe que allí no le negaran comida.

—¿Solo?—preguntó, clavando su firme mirada esmeralda en él. Sasuke asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente azorado por la intensidad de sus ojos, la luna le daba un brillo particularmente atractivo. Pero entonces Sakura volvió el rostro, arruinándole la visión sin ninguna consideración—. Eso es muy peligroso...—continuó ella, completamente ajena a su descontento. Sin comida, ni una buena vista, Sakura no podía pretender que él le estuviese poniendo atención en ese momento—. ¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Hm? —Reaccionó cuando ella posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro, la miró sin poder precisar qué rayos le había estado diciendo.

—Hay que ir a buscarlo —espetó sin mover aquella dichosa mano, él le dirigió una sugerente mirada y Sakura pareció repentinamente quemarse, pues quitó su mano tan rápido como pudo—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

A decir verdad no, pero ella no quería saber lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Por Dios del cielo, sólo le había tocado el hombro y él ya estaba proyectando la visión de ella recostada sobre su cama completamente desnuda, con el cabello rosa desparramado sobre su almohada. Necesitaba con urgencia acostarse con alguien, lo del celibato no era beneficioso para su salud mental.

—Sí, pero no... no voy a buscarlo. —Finalmente la sangre decidió dirigirse hacia su cerebro, a tiempo para dejarlo formular una buena respuesta—. Él sabe lo que hace, conoce las calles mejor que nadie no hay de que preocuparse.

—Yo no lo veo así —murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta para salir con ese contoneo de caderas tan propiamente suyo. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a apartar los ojos de su trasero y salió para seguirla.

—Sakura, ¿qué pretendes? —La detuvo a mitad de la escalera, pero ella se limitó a ofrecerle una cansina mirada como si no tuviera ni tiempo, ni ánimos de hablar con él. Parecía que ese día todos estaban practicando dicha mirada, pues no dejaba de recibirlas.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo.

—No —sentenció resuelto, una cosa era que el niño quisiera salir a un paseo nocturno, pero no se iba a arriesgar a que su esposa hiciera tremenda locura—. Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

—Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer —le respondió en tanto que cogía su capa para enfrentar la fría noche. Sasuke maldijo a todos los dioses que eran de su conocimiento y una vez más tuvo que salir detrás de ella como si fuese su pequeña mascota.

—Sakura esto es ridículo, _Chico_ sabe cómo moverse... sabe lo que debe y no debe hacer. Y estoy seguro que simplemente fue al club.

—Pues iremos al club entonces. —Ella comenzó a caminar calle abajo y lentamente su silueta se perdió en la densidad nocturna.

Él pensó que debía dejarla ir y regresar a su casa para cenar de una vez por todas, pero la caballerosidad perdida hizo acto de aparición después de años de eterna enemistad. Acababa de sumar dos víctimas más a su lista; Sakura y _Chico_ pagarían por haberlo hecho perder, lo que sería su primera cena real en esa casa de mala muerte.

* * *

El frío era casi tolerable una vez que se agarraba velocidad, a _Chico_ le gustaba hacer carreras desde la casa a todos los puntos que frecuentaba ayudando a Juugo o al señor. Era un excelente corredor, podía incluso ganarle a los chicos de las cuadras, esos que debían ser rápidos para manejar a los caballos adecuadamente. Pero no había nada mejor para él, que correr libremente por los callejones en una noche que auguraba la proximidad de una cortina de niebla. A las personas les agradaba salir cuando nadie más podía verlos, el conde decía que los ladrones se movían con mayor comodidad en esa clase de noches y por como avanzaba esa, _Chico _pensaba que no tardaría en verlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía planeado ir al club y pedir comida, pues el dueño sabía que el conde luego pagaría por él. Pero decidió seguir de largo para pasar a visitar a sus amigos en el orfanato y tal vez invitarlos a que lo acompañaran en la cena. Pasó corriendo justo por la callejuela que cruzaba al club _Rummer_ de caballeros, allí un suave silbido lo detuvo abruptamente. _Chico_ observó que en las escaleras del club de su señor, se encontraba un niño de no más de diez años, completamente despatarrado.

—Eh, ¿a dónde ibas? —le preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo, empujando su densa maraña de cabellos lejos de sus ojos.

—Al orfanato, para secuestrar a Kankuro una hora —respondió, haciéndose de un escalón para sentarse también. No había notado lo agotado que lo había dejado esa carrera, los músculos de las piernas parecían temblarles conforme se agachaba para sentarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tirado?

—Am... —murmuró el niño, a quien _Chico_ recordaba por el nombre de Gaara. Aunque todos sabían que ese no era el nombre que le habían dado sus padres. Pero cuando Gaara había llegado a Inglaterra, ningún inglés parecía ser capaz de pronunciar su intricado nombre escoses, por lo que se decidieron por algo simple y corto—. El patrón tuvo ganas de hundirse más en el fango, como si ya no trajera el culo cargado de tanta mierda acumulada. —_Chico _lo miró con una ceja enarcada, nunca era capaz de comprender lo que Gaara decía. Aunque hablaban el mismo idioma, parecía que el otro niño sólo mezclaba palabras hasta lograr una frase completamente sin sentido—. Me ha dicho que lo espere aquí... y luego tendré que oficiar de padrino, o sepulturero. Para como va con su ingesta, yo apuesto por la segunda opción.

—Bien. —Se puso de pie para continuar—. Te veré cuando regrese y te invitaré una tartaleta de pavo.

—Eso suena magnifico, compañero, ya estoy comenzando a ver con cariño a mis zapatos. ¿Cómo crees que sabrían estofados? —instó golpeando las puntas de sus botas. _Chico _bajó la vista, notando el lodo y toda clase de inmundicia pegado a sus pies, pasó saliva con algo de dificultad.

—Espérame mejor. —Gaara soltó una risota, haciéndole un gesto afirmativo.

—¡Eh, chico! —Instintivamente se volvió frente a ese llamado, aunque bien podrían estar hablándole a cualquier otro.

Un hombre de edad madura salía del club, intentando pasar con todos sus tragos encima por un lado de Gaara. El niño no hizo ningún ademan por quitarse del camino y el hombre tras maldecirlo un poco, logró esquivarlo con algo de dificultad.

—¿Quieres ganarte un chelín? —lo increpó en cuanto se detuvo a su lado. _Chico_ sonrió de medio lado, pues sabía que con un chelín podría comprar algunos dulces para llevar al orfanato. Estaba seguro que Kankuro y los otros niños, no veían algo delicioso en décadas.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Lleva este mensaje... —Le entregó un papel un tanto arrugado y traspirado, acompañado de aquello que a él le interesaba; el chelín—. En Stew street, en la tercer escalera pregunta por Kisame. —_Chico_ asintió a pesar que no le gustó mucho la idea de dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Era un chiquero y la gente más extraña se pavoneaba por esas apretadas calles, no entendía cómo alguien podía vivir entre tanta peste pero en Stew nadie parecía notarlo.

Al llegar a la apretada y apestosa callejuela buscó con urgencia al tal Kisame, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie en particular. El lodo lo detenía en medio de su caminata, era bastante incómodo y sabía que eso le imposibilitaría correr, por eso se sentía tan fuera de sí en ese sitio. Subió las escaleras, contento de poder rescatar sus botas del fango y golpeó la única puerta al final del descansillo.

—¿Y tú qué quieres? —le ladró un idiota que apestaba a tabaco y vino barato.

—¿Eres Kisame? —Él otro asintió, descansando su cuerpo en el quicio de la puerta de madera. _Chico_ le extendió el recado y éste lo ojeó con desinterés, para luego soltar un escupitajo junto a su pie.

—Ese bastardo —masculló, en tanto que golpeaba con fuerza el vano de la precaria vivienda—. ¿Qué acaso esperas pago por esta mierda de noticia? —Rodó los ojos fastidiado y se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino al orfanato. Ahora con el chelín en el bolsillo, sería capaz de pintarle una sonrisa a Kankuro, al menos por un instante—. ¡Eh! Aguarda... —le llamó aquel individuo, moviendo con dificultad su voluminoso cuerpo a través de las estrechas escaleras. Al llegar a su lado le colocó una pesada mano en el hombro, con la cual lo arrastró un tanto en su dirección—. ¿Quieres un poco?—preguntó, sacudiendo su bota de vino delante de sus ojos. _Chico _negó con suavidad y el hombre le encaró un profundo trago a la bebida—. ¿Seguro?

—Ya me voy —musitó, deshaciéndose de su amarre. El extraño le sonrió, enseñándole una amarillenta y podrida dentadura, pero afortunadamente no intentó disuadirlo. Eso era algo que le había pasado antes, algunos hombres le querían invitar bebidas o a sus casas, pero él no era tan estúpido como para fiarse de ellos. Sabía muy bien de los gustos extraños que tenían algunos.

_Chico_ retrocedió sin darle la espalda, si bien parecía aceptar la negativa nada le aseguraba que no fuera de los que atacaran por la espalda. Pero por llevar ese paso, no notó que al final de la escalera se encontraba otra persona. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, golpeó a la mujer con su cuerpo y ésta afortunadamente no cayó al enlodado suelo, pues logró cogerlo de la casaca para mantenerse en pie. _Chico_ soltó un suspiro y la tomó por el codo para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Disculpe, señora. —Ella alzó la vista un tanto contrariada por el incidente. Tras escrutarlo por un largo segundo, sonrió con amabilidad.

—Oh descuida, cariño, ¿cómo molestarme con un muchachito tan educado?—Ella se sacudió el vestido y le extendió una mano a modo de saludo, _Chico_ le correspondió vagamente. No tenía intenciones de demorarse más tiempo allí—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la mujer, mientras entrelazaba su brazo al de él para guiarlo en dirección contraria a la cual se dirigía. Jaló para liberarse pero ella no se dio por aludida—. ¿Y bien?

—No tengo nombre, señora. —Una vez más jaló y en esa ocasión pudo jurar que sintió como ella hundía sus uñas alrededor de su antebrazo. Reprimió un gemido de dolor y la observó con una mueca, ella ni siquiera lo miró.

—Que raro... un niño tan guapo sin nombre... —rió musicalmente, al parecer de una broma privada que él no llegó a comprender—. No hay problema, te hallaremos uno. —_Chico_ presionó los ojos en rendijas y clavó los talones al piso, reacio a seguirla un paso más.

—Lo lamento, pero ya debo irme.

Ella finalmente lo miró, pero en esa ocasión no hubo amabilidad en esos ojos violetas oscuros, sino más bien ira.

—No puedes irte aún, te invitaré un chocolate. Mi casa está a una cuadra. —Negó intentando inútilmente recuperar su brazo— ¡No seas descortés! —le gritó repentinamente, dejándole en claro que esa mujer eran malas noticias—. No seas descortés... —repitió como si estuviese hablando con alguien más.

Entonces volvió a ponerse en movimiento y él a regañadientes se dejó tironear por el pasillo. En un instante se giró para mirar sobre su hombro, pero no halló a nadie conocido a la vista. ¿Qué demonios quería esa loca?

—Señora, realmente debo irme. —Intentó una vez más tratarla con delicadeza, después de todo el conde le había dicho que no debía pegar a una mujer. Pero ésta en verdad que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y sus nervios sólo fueron en aumento, cuando ella se volvió para tomarlo por los hombros y propinarle un fuerte sacudón.

—¡Te he dicho que no seas descortés! —exclamó, clavándole las uñas con odio.

_Chico_ se dijo que eso era demasiado incluso para el hombre más sensato, no iba a pegarle sólo iba a apartarla de su lado. Alzó sus manos y se deshizo de su amarre con un decidido movimiento de sus brazos, luego empujó aquel cuerpo lejos de él y como pudo, emprendió la carrera. Pero no logró llegar muy lejos, pues de un segundo a otro unos brazos enormes emergieron desde las sombras, para apretarlo en un contundente amarre.

—¡Suéltame! —Se sacudió incesantemente, pero los brazos de aquel hombre eran mucho más fuertes que los de la mujer.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi dama?

Ella se encontraba en el lodo y al notar que lo habían atrapado, sonrió con malicia.

—Ese estúpido niño se cree demasiado bueno como para aceptar una invitación a nuestro hogar, Fushin. —El así llamado Fushin rió entre dientes, o quizás fue un gruñido, él no supo discernir los ruidos de esa bestia que decía ser un hombre.

—¿Con que rechazaste a mi mujer? ¿Acaso no tienes modales? —_Chico_ lo ignoró, procurando enviarle una fulminante mirada a esa zorra. Fushin lo sacudió, apretujándole las costillas con sus manotas. Él profirió un grito agudo y entonces el hombre lo soltó, arrojándolo al lodo con rabia—. Tal vez habrá que enseñarle. —Lo incorporó de la casaca, obligándolo a enfrentar sus ojos.

_Chico _le escupió el rostro y Fushin le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le robó hasta la última pizca de arrojo. Sosteniéndose con dificultad sobre sus pies, tiró puñetazos al aire sabiendo que era imposible que sus golpes lastimaran a aquel hombretón. Fushin soltó una fuerte carcajada y asiéndolo por las muñecas, lo estampó contra una pared haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su magullado rostro.

—¡No en la cara idiota! —Oyó que gritaba la mujer, tras la bruma que eran en esos segundos sus pensamientos—. No me sirve de nada, si lo echas a perder.

Fushin se detuvo un segundo, pero a _Chico_ no le importó mucho. Pues en ese instante, se encontraba luchando con la bota que ese hombre había plantado en su espalda para dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

—Tranquila, cariño, no te vas a arruinar por este mocoso. —Lo volvió a levantar y con una enorme sonrisa le preguntó—: ¿Ya has aprendido quién manda aquí?

_Chico_ presionó la mandíbula, incapaz de responder a eso afirmativamente. Prefería morir, antes que volverse el puto de alguna vieja achacada.

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó y haciendo acopio de fuerzas que pensaba perdidas, alzó la rodilla para arremeter con firmeza en la entrepierna de Fushin.

El hombre, presa de la sorpresa y el súbito dolor, lo liberó para proteger aquella parte tan sensible de la anatomía masculina. Sin perder tiempo, _Chico_ se impulsó para salir de allí llevando o no sus botas en los pies. Nunca reparó en la dificultad que sentía al respirar o en el dolor punzante de sus piernas y brazos, tan sólo pensaba en abrirse paso entre el fango y hallar el camino a casa. Era una pena que Fushin no fuese hombre que olvidara las cosas con rapidez, y debió de preverlo, pero en su urgencia sólo pudo ver hacia adelante ignorando el peligro que se cernía a sus espaldas.

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo? :)


	14. Cosa de hombres- Parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos.

**COSA DE HOMBRES (PARTE II)**

—Sólo explícame una cosa, ¿cómo se te ocurre burlarte de esa forma de un niño? —Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió caminando ajeno a las palabras que le dirigía su esposa. Llevaba las últimas cinco cuadras reprendiéndolo por su manera poco apropiada de sobrellevar el incidente entre _Chico_ y Hanabi. Aún no comprendía por qué se lo había contado. Ah sí, claro, porque ella no se explicaba con qué razón _Chico_ se desapareció sin informárselo previamente—. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que significas para él?

¿Qué podría significar él para un crío? Sasuke era su benefactor, le había permitido entrar en su casa porque sabía que el niño no ocuparía más que un espacio ínfimo. Nada más se requería de él, el muchacho no podía exigirle más que eso. Aparentemente en algún momento alguien había confundido sus roles, pues Sakura creía que él debía actuar como su padre y no como su simple casero.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no soy su niñera, él es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana y si no le gusta como lo trato, pues que se mande a mudar. A mí me da igual.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y él se vio en la obligación de aminorar la marcha para mirarla. No le gustó mucho la expresión que le obsequió.

—Sabes, tenía claro que eras un idiota pero hasta los idiotas tienen algo de consideración. Es un muchacho, Sasuke-kun, él te admira, eres el primer adulto que se interesó por darle algo de atención. ¿Por qué te empecinas en no verlo? —Sasuke soltó un bufido, pasando de responder. Ella no tenía derecho a echar a perder la relación de camaradería que tenía con _Chico_. Ellos se comprendían bien, nunca hablaban de idioteces sentimentalistas que sólo atañían a las mujeres—. ¿Realmente no te interesa lo que le pueda pasar estando allí solo?

La miró un segundo, antes de darse la vuelta y retomar la marcha.

—Si estoy haciendo esto, es porque quiero regresar antes de que mi cena se eche a perder. —La tomó del brazo para que se moviera más aprisa—. Así que terminemos de una vez.

Afortunadamente no hubo más palabras en lo que restó del trayecto. Sasuke no se sentía cómodo tocando esa clase de temas, nunca antes había pensado que _Chico_ pudiese querer... quererlo. Aunque lo que decía Sakura tenía sentido, él era la única imagen adulta en la que el muchacho podía fijar expectativas. Y eso era una mierda de grandes dimensiones, él no podía ser un ejemplo para nadie. No planeaba tener hijos, porque sabía que sería un padre terrible y ser el tutor de _Chico_, podría resultar un fracaso aún mayor. Aunque los términos de su estancia en la casa no tenían nada que ver con los de empleado y empleador. _Chico _no trabajaba para él, a pesar que Sasuke le daba dinero. Nunca le exigía que ocupase ninguna tarea, las cosas que el muchacho hacía, las hacía por voluntad propia. Quizás para agradarle o algo así. Pero en teoría y para la ley, _Chico_ era su protegido. Pues Sasuke se había comprometido a darle un techo, alimento y educación para en algún futuro, dejarlo como el beneficiario de todos sus bienes. Hasta el momento nunca vio fallas en ese plan, pero quizás solo quizás, estaba pasando algo importante por alto. Apartó todos esos pensamientos de un pincelazo, tenía que encontrarlo.

Al llegar al club casi tropieza con una de las criaturas que solían acaparar las escaleras.

—Muévete —le espetó, pero el niño pelirrojo no se dio por aludido.

—Sasuke-kun pídeselo bien. —Sakura se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de aquel ratoncillo—. Cariño... —En esa ocasión el niñito clavó sus ojos jade en ella. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, una sola palabra y hasta los críos se colgaban de sus tobillos—. Has visto a un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y...

—_Chico _—dijo él cortándola a mitad de su explicación. Sakura le sonrió asintiendo.

—Sí, ¿él está allí dentro? —El pelirrojo negó suavemente—. ¿Y dónde lo has visto?

—Hablamos un rato... y luego salió a la diligencia, un viaje a Stew por un chelín. Creo que fue un trato justo.

Entonces Sakura le dirigió una confusa mirada a él, pero Sasuke no logró devolvérsela, pues de un segundo a otro una idea poco agradable cruzó su mente.

—¿A qué parte específicamente? —preguntó con la voz en un murmullo.

—Tercera escalera, a la choza de un tal Kisame.

—¿De qué está hablando? —instó Sakura incapaz de seguir la perorata del escoses. Pero Sasuke lo comprendió perfectamente, en su vida había tenido que cruzarse con muchos que hablaban ese peculiar idioma que a los ingleses simplemente desconcertaba.

—Gracias —le dijo sacando una moneda del bolsillo, el niño sonrió frente a la recompensa y él no perdió tiempo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué ocurre? —No respondió, pues la simple idea de que ese estúpido estuviese rondando Stew lo puso colérico. Si no estaba muerto, él lo mataría después—. ¡Sasuke-kun espera!

—No hay tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió ella deteniéndolo del brazo. Sasuke se volvió y de un sacudón de liberó de su amarre, Sakura lució sinceramente lastimada por su reacción y algo pesado se asentó en la boca de su estómago en respuesta.

—Lo lamento —masculló bruscamente, procurando calmar esas crecientes ansias de salir corriendo—. Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo yo voy por él.

Y sin más emprendió la carrera, alegre de darle un motivo a sus músculos para descomprimir la tensión. Sakura lo llamó una vez más, pero él prefirió no voltearse a mirarla. Por mucho que quisiera desentenderse de esa sensación que tomaba más y más espacio en su mente, la culpa más que dispuesta a apoderarse de él conforme avanzaba por las estrechas calles. Si algo malo le ocurría al _Chico_, era entera y completamente su culpa. Y en ese instante no sabía cómo manejar las sutilezas, tan sólo quería encontrarlo.

* * *

Los ojos de Sasuke no le trasmitieron ninguna clase de tranquilidad, si él esperaba que ella permaneciera de pie esperándolo como una inútil, pues estaba muy equivocado. El problema era que Sasuke había adquirido una velocidad descomunal y a Sakura se le hacía casi imposible seguirlo. Pero no se atrevía a apartar la vista de su espalda, sabía que si se esforzaba al máximo lograría alcanzarlo. Aunque debía ser cuidadosa y no advertirle de su presencia o él la haría regresar, no necesitaba conocerlo a la perfección para saber cómo sería su reacción al momento en que la viera detrás de él. Y aun frente a esta certeza, en ningún segundo vaciló. Debía alcanzarlo, necesitaba saber que _Chico_ estaba bien.

Cuando el camino se convirtió en una callejuela enlodada, Sakura comenzó a preocuparse en verdad, pues si antes estaba nerviosa al entrar en ese lugar su corazón estaba por salírsele por la boca. Y no podía culpar a la agitación. Había perdido a Sasuke de vista y rodeada por todos esos rostros extraños, el pánico comenzó a tomarla como prisionera. No debía ser tan egoísta, si ella estaba asustada en ese lugar, no podía hacerse una idea de cómo estaría _Chico_. Pero sin importar en qué dirección mirase, ni el niño, ni Sasuke parecían estar cerca. Alguien derrapó por una de las escaleras laterales, deteniéndose a centímetros de ella. El hombre ni siquiera alzó la vista, sino que retomó el paso como si Sakura no estuviese de pie justo enfrente de él. Ella se apartó ayudada por el empujón que le dio aquel tipo y tuvo que guardarse las ganas de decirle algunas verdades. Siguió caminando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin fiarse ni una pizca de las miradas que recibía a cambio, ni tampoco de los guiños o risotas que resonaban tras cada paso que daba. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Tendría que haber escuchado a su esposo y haberlo aguardado en el club. Ese sitio no era para que una mujer sola lo recorriese, ni siquiera para que mil mujeres juntas lo visitaran.

Un grito prorrumpió en la distancia, Sakura avanzó jalándose la falda enlodada para poder moverse con mayor firmeza. Desde otras escaleras vio bajar a un joven de casaca negra que ella reconoció al instante. Sasuke parecía volar por encima de los escalones y al alcanzar el piso emprendió la carrera, sin siquiera reparar que ella estaba unos metros más atrás. Sakura hizo lo posible por vencer la resistencia que le imponían su pesada falda, hasta verlo desaparecer por otro estrecho callejón. No lo dudo, si lo perdía en esa ocasión, ella no saldría de allí en una sola pieza. Corrió como nunca antes pensó que podría hacerlo, obligando a sus piernas a alcanzar el límite y superarlo. Pero entonces cuando pensó que por fin iba a alcanzarlo, Sasuke pareció ser tragado por las sombras una vez más. A tientas y por instinto siguió el camino que ella esperaba fuese el correcto. Afortunadamente para ella o no, los sonidos de gritos y golpes supieron guiar el resto del trayecto.

Al cruzar por debajo de un antiguo arco, notó como dos hombres se debatían cuerpo a cuerpo en el lodo. El más pequeño era sin duda su esposo, pero Sakura no supo decir quién era el enorme hombre que en ese momento lo estampaba contra la pared. Ella se cubrió el rostro al ver como Sasuke recibía uno tras otro puñetazos en el estómago, sin siquiera mascullar un sonido de queja. Entonces cuando su esposo pareció tener suficiente, cayó de rodillas en el piso como un suplicante tras una larga peregrinación. El extraño lo tomó por el cabello y sin que ella pudiese siquiera llegar a pensarlo, le arremetió fuertemente con su rodilla en la boca, dejándolo automáticamente tendido en el suelo.

Sakura ahogó un gemido, al ver como Sasuke yacía inmóvil y completamente dócil mientras el hombre se disponía a rematarlo en el suelo. Ella soltó una exclamación y antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hacía llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, concentrándose como le había enseñado su abuela. Al agitar el brazo en dirección al hombre, el extraño pareció ser golpeado por una fuerte ráfaga de aire que lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Sasuke levantó la cabeza del lado, confuso, a tiempo de ver como su contrincante caía lejos de él sin que nadie le hubiese puesto un dedo encima. Entonces se giró en su dirección, atrapando sus ojos un instante antes de incorporarse con renovada energía. Aprovechando su nueva ventaja, Sasuke brincó sobre el cuerpo caído del otro hombre, y si antes el conde parecía al borde de la muerte en ese instante parecía haber sido resucitado por el mismo demonio.

Lo golpeó hasta que su propia sangre se confundió con la del hombre, lo golpeó hasta que los ojos de aquel extraño fueron irreconocibles, hasta que las palabras de suplican brotaron de sus labios, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de moverse debajo de él. Lo golpeó, hasta que el desgarrador grito de una mujer lo instara a detenerse e incluso entonces no se detuvo. Fueron las manos de un niño, las que abrazaron al conde por la espalda, esas mismas manos que sostuvieron sus puños ensangrentados obligándolo a devolverle la atención. Sasuke pareció recobrar el sentido lentamente y sin ningún remordimiento en su mirada, la observó por un corto segundo más. Luego como sólo él podía hacerlo, le dedicó una lúgubre sonrisa, para luego ocultar el rostro en el hombro de _Chico_.

Sakura se estremeció involuntariamente, lo que había visto estaba lejos de ser la persona que ella recordaba o incluso la persona que Sasuke quería aparentar. Por un segundo había mostrado un lado completamente distinto y para ser honesta consigo misma, ella tuvo miedo de él. ¿Quién era realmente su esposo?

* * *

Sakura no debió seguirlo, se dijo internamente por décima vez. Ese había sido su error, no había razón para sentirse tan endemoniadamente incómodo. Pero no podía evitarlo, había algo distinto en ella. No lo miraba directamente a los ojos y estaba demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. Habían caminado de regreso a la casa, incluso cuando él ofreció detener un carruaje. Ninguno de los dos le respondió, _Chico_ no parecía dispuesto a hablarle en ningún futuro cercano y Sakura parecía temerosa de siquiera caminar cerca suyo. Ambos se le habían adelantado varios pasos, para dejarlo a él atrás padeciendo sus golpes en solitario. No quería pensar que lo que había hecho estaba mal, porque no lo estaba. Había defendido al muchacho, ¿o no? Esos asquerosos seres humanos (si es que se los podía llamar así) querían lastimar a _Chico_, querían... ¡Dios! Sasuke ni siquiera soportaba pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido de no alcanzarlos en ese callejón.

Se merecía lo que le había hecho, hombres como ese no tenían derecho a habitar en ese mundo. Lo había asesinado porque tenía que morir, porque de no hacerlo ese idiota se seguiría cobrando la existencia de más muchachos inocentes. Entonces, ¿por qué repentinamente pensaba que había cometido un error? No, él no creía haberse equivocado en eso. Lo que había hecho mal, había sido matar a un hombre delante de Sakukra y de _Chico_. Ellos no estaban mentalmente listos para algo así, había actuado como un salvaje, pero por una buena causa. Debía salvarse a sí mismo, a _Chico_ y a ella. Pues si se dejaba vencer en esa pelea, sabía que ningún saldría de allí caminando. Aun cuando muy posiblemente su esposa habría logrado salir airosa por su propia cuenta, ella no podía estar tan molesta con él si en realidad lo había ayudado.

Llegaron a la casa sin romper la tregua del silencio, el niño se dejó caer en los escalones de la entrada. Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura continuaron hacia la puerta, fue cuando ella finalmente se dignó a mirarlo.

—Habla con él —le susurró, observando sobre su hombro directamente al lugar que el muchacho ocupaba. Sasuke alzó las cejas sorprendido por ese pedido. ¿Ella en verdad quería que un asesino hablara con un pequeño?

—¿Yo? —Aunque no había muchas posibilidades de que se tratase de alguien más, tuvo que hacer la evidente pregunta.

—Por supuesto que tú —respondió ella con un reprensible miradita—Explícale lo que acaba de pasar. —Cuando él lo entendiera, sin duda se lo explicaría pero hasta el momento estaba en ascuas.

—¿Y qué pasó? —instó buscando alguna pauta. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, escrutándolo con marcado desdén.

—Si tienes algo de humanidad en tu alma, lo sabrás. —Y tras soltarle aquello, se metió en la casa cerrándole la puerta en las narices. ¿Humanidad? ¿Alma? Hasta ese instante, estaba seguro de no poseer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Suspiró pesadamente, no era tan necio como para no comprender lo que pretendía Sakura. Pero si ella creía que una conversación corazón a corazón con _Chico_, terminaría por borrar la traumática imagen de la cabeza del muchacho pues estaba muy equivocada. Se resignó pensando en darle sus razones por las cuales lo había hecho, pero no estaba seguro de si eso sería suficiente o si serviría de algo. Tomó asiento a un lado del niño, quien en ese momento miraba ausente en dirección opuesta en un intento por rehuirle la mirada. Sasuke lo observó fijamente dispuesto a aguardar que le devolviera la cortesía, pero _Chico_ no se dio por enterado, pues continuó ignorándolo como si nunca hubiese estado allí presente. Sasuke extendió una mano, rozándole con un dedo el golpe en la mandíbula que ya comenzaba a hinchársele.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con voz calmada. Pero no recibió respuestas, sólo el suave murmullo de su respiración acompasada—. Te dejará un buen morado —comentó intentando llenar el vacío, una vez más no logró obtener respuesta—. A mí no me duele tanto, si te interesa saberlo.

Lo miró de reojo, _Chico_ continuaba viendo a la nada. Maldijo para sus adentros, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Si el niño no respondía, tampoco podía obligarlo ¿o si? No, definitivamente no.

—Sabes...

—Me gustaría estar solo —lo interrumpió él a media frase.

Sasuke asintió, era normal que el muchacho no sintiera ánimos de hablar, en su lugar él pensaría exactamente lo mismo. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, cuando repentinamente un pequeño quejido escapó de los labios de _Chico_. Sasuke se quedó helado sin saber cómo reaccionar, odiaba que las personas llorasen pues no tenía idea qué hacer en dichos casos. Pero el llanto de _Chico_ era silencioso, casi imperceptible. Las típicas lágrimas que suelta un niño que intenta aparentar fortaleza. ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él mismo había llorado? Ya ni lo recordaba.

—¿Estás bien? —_Chico_ asintió, con el rostro vuelto en dirección al jardín—. Lamento...

—¡No debió ir! —espetó alzando la voz en un exabrupto. Sasuke confundido por esa reacción, lo tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a enfrentar su mirada.

—¿Qué?

—No debió ir, no necesitaba su ayuda... la de nadie... —Lo empujó para apartarse y darle nuevamente la espalda—. Yo no necesito de nadie —masculló cobrando mayor firmeza en su timbre.

—Claro, ¿por qué habrías podido con Nagato tú solo?

El niño se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada, y Sasuke supo que ese comentario no había sido del todo atinado.

—¿Por qué no se marcha? No tiene que actuar como si le importase, estoy seguro que Sakura lo perdonará tarde o temprano... —Frunció el ceño frente a la estupidez que decía, _Chico_ volvió a empujarlo—. ¡Márchese! No quiero hablar.

—¿Quieres detenerte? —Lo tomó por las muñecas obligándolo a claudicar en su intento de apartarlo—. No estoy aquí porque me estén obligando. —_Chico_ soltó un bufido desacreditando sus palabras al instante—. Venga, bien... quizás si estoy aquí porque me obligan. —No veía nada de malo en admitir eso, pero al parecer su interlocutor pensaba diferente pues de un manotazo se liberó de su amarre—. Eso no significa que no me importe.

—A usted nada le importa —susurró casi para sí mismo. Sasuke presionó las manos en puños, dispuesto a abandonar esa ridícula confrontación. Después de todo ninguno de los dos quería mantener esa conversación, ¿no? Pero sabía que ese acto era el de un cobarde, no tenía una idea de cómo pero iba a afrontar sus falsas acusaciones.

—Con un demonio, dejé que un gorila me diera una paliza por ti. ¿Y tienes el descaro de decir que no me importa?

—Yo no se lo pedí y usted no lo hizo porque quisiera, lo hizo porque Sakura lo obligó.

Ni que el niño leyera mentes, ¿tan predecible era?

Francamente su aseveración lo descolocó y no pudo sostenerle la mirada, _Chico_ tenía razón en algo; él había ido sólo porque Sakura había insistido. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pensando un escape de todo eso pero no logró conseguir nada. Lo miró dispuesto a disculparse, pero al abrir la boca ni una de esas palabras se hizo presente.

—Por favor dime qué quieres que haga —rogó sin siquiera proponérselo—. Estoy en penumbras aquí, dame una pauta.

El niño se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si la súplica llegara demasiado tarde y quizás así era. Hasta ese instante nunca le dio una razón para que creyera en él, _Chico_ estaba en lo cierto él no se interesaba por nadie y era la primera vez que esto lo hacía sentir como un vil cerdo egoísta.

El silencio parecía ser el invitado estrella de esa noche, por largo rato los dos se mantuvieron quietos y expectantes, aguardando porque uno lograra conciliar un pensamiento claro. Sasuke no tenía idea de qué podía decir o hacer. Nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, pero de algo estaba seguro acababa de perder a su seguidor número uno. _Chico_ parecía decepcionado de él y no justamente porque hubiese matado a un hombre, sino porque en el acto no involucró ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia el niño. Simplemente se había cegado y había dirigido su ira acumulada en los años, hacia un individuo que sólo había decidió meterse con el muchacho equivocado. Por supuesto que la rabia por lo que pudieran hacerle al niño influyó, pero a decir verdad el deseo de matar a alguien también fue partícipe especial en esa masacre. Él realmente estaba loco. Pero por ese instante creyó comprender algo, al menos en parte.

—Entiendo lo que se siente no ser importante para nadie, hasta la fecha pienso que mi padre murió sin saber mi nombre. —Fijó la vista en un árbol lejano, súbitamente recordando los pocos instantes en los que Fugaku le hablaba. Y efectivamente no pudo precisar ni una sola ocasión en la que lo llamara Sasuke, sólo "demonio" cuando estaba molesto y "ratoncillo" cuando lo encontraba deambulando por la casa. Sonrió fugazmente y sin esperar respuesta continuó hablando, como si se encontrara sólo con sus pensamientos—. Cuando nací mis padres decidieron que yo no valía la pena ser conservado y me enviaron lejos de ellos. —Su voz se volvió monótona incluso para sus oídos, aunque no recordara esos sucesos, sabía que ese primer rechazo había sido el detonante para toda su amargura venidera

»Mi abuela me dijo que no podían lidiar con un recién nacido en ese momento y yo supuse que era un bebé demasiado ruidoso o simplemente un mal hijo. Ella quiso convencerme de lo contario, pero no hay mucho que decir al respecto... es una mierda cuando ni tus propios padres te quieren a su lado. Y entonces comienzas a plantearte distintas preguntas como, ¿por qué yo y no mi hermano o mi hermana? ¿Qué hizo de ellos algo distinto a mí? —Se silenció repentinamente, hacía años que había decidido patear todo ese asunto al sector más oscuro de su mente. Revivir todo eso sólo lo llenaba de un renovado odio hacia su familia.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —Sasuke pestañó varias veces tratando de recobrar el hilo de sus pensamientos, lo miró algo contrariado—. Con su familia, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno eso depende, para algunas personas mis padres murieron en un accidente, para otros murieron de una exótica enfermedad y si me encuentran en un día feliz, digo que se ahogaron juntos en el mar tras naufragar por semanas sin otra compañía que la de ellos mismos —sonrió con picardía mirándolo de soslayo, _Chico_ frunció el ceño pensativo—. Ese último pienso que es bastante romántico, normalmente se lo suelto a las mujeres.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?

La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios.

—¿La verdad...? —vaciló soltando un amplio suspiro—. La verdad es que tras años de ignorarme me tuvieron de regreso y una vez más se deshicieron de mí. Y cuando estuve listo para volver, mi padre ya estaba muerto y me había quitado el privilegio de hacerlo yo mismo.

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, incapaz de recordar qué sintió al momento de saber de su muerte. Porque nunca estuvo triste por eso, en realidad sólo desilusionado. Y en ese preciso instante Sasuke reafirmó una vieja idea; él era un mal hombre y ni siquiera debería estar hablando con un niño.

—La verdad es que mi abuelo me envió a una guerra, con la idea de que de una vez por todas saliera de sus vidas.

Pero por extraño que sonase ante sí mismo, le era imposible detener su lastimoso parloteo. De un momento a otro una pequeña mano pálida le cubrió las suyas, lo miró a regañadientes sintiéndose como un idiota. Se suponía que él debía darle un consuelo al niño, pero una vez más los roles se habían confundido en el proceso.

—Mi madre vive diez calles abajo, con mi hermana y mi abuelo. No los veo desde hace tres años y eso a ellos, no les importa. Nunca intentaron acercarse a mí y yo dejé de intentarlo hace mucho tiempo, sé que cuando dices que no necesitas a nadie, no hablas en serio. —Los ojos del niño se cubrieron por un tenue brillo delator—. Porque yo digo lo mismo, constantemente desde que tengo siete años... y nunca, ni una sola vez lo dije en serio. —_Chico_ sorbió sonoramente y él sin hacer mucho aspaviento, le limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas—. No te propongo que dependas de mí, pero si estás dispuesto a decirme cómo; yo intentaré ser menos idiota y ambos podemos depender mutuamente del otro.

—¿Cómo un trato?

Sasuke asintió.

—Como un trato entre caballeros. —El niño le sonrió tenuemente y se dispuso a darle un abrazo, Sasuke lo detuvo en seco—. Dije como caballeros —remarcó incómodo—. Estréchame la mano y como el hombre que eres, olvidarás que tuvimos esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? —_Chico_ soltó una carcajada, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía—Eso es...

—Muero de hambre —murmuró el muchacho, poniéndose de pie como si segundos antes no hubiese estado llorando. Sasuke se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso, en el futuro _Chico_ sería un hombre hecho y derecho; y él obtendría el crédito por eso.

—Pues vamos a comer. —Se dirigieron a la puerta con su buen medio metro de distancia, nadie podía sospechar que ellos se habían quebrado como un par de quinceañeras alejadas de sus familias. Pero por un segundo le fue imposible seguir avanzando, el niño notó que se rezagaba y se volteó para dedicarle una interrogante mirada. Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos adquiriendo una pose desinteresada—. ¿Así que... finalmente serás Haku?

Esa duda venía rondándole en la cabeza desde que se habían sentado a lamentarse en la entrada. Definitivamente Sakura tenía razón en algo y eso era que _Chico_ no podía llamarse eternamente de ese modo.

—No creo que ese nombre guarde buenos recuerdos —musitó él, bajando la mirada a sus pies. Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería, a decir verdad él pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Me permites una sugerencia?—instó sutilmente, si el muchacho se negaba no iba a armar un escándalo por ello. Pero tenía una idea y quizás, quién sabe, al niño terminaba gustándole.

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno... antes de que yo naciera, tuve un hermano mayor... —Se detuvo a media frase, repitiéndose en la mente la idiotez que acababa de decir—. Por supuesto que era mi hermano mayor, fue antes de que naciera... ignora eso. —El niño le sonrió divertido—. En fin a lo que iba, nunca lo conocí... pero hace algunos años vi un retrato de él y me sorprendió mucho notar que a diferencia de todos nosotros, él era moreno. —_Chico_ se tocó el cabello en un acto inconsciente—. Sí como tú —corroboró él sonriendo de medio lado—. La cuestión es que cuando te veo, pienso en mi hermano, me recuerdas a él. Quizás te gustaría llevar su nombre o al menos intentarlo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Indra.

* * *

Desde el quicio de la puerta, Sasuke se dedicó a disfrutar de la escena que se desarrollaba en su sala de estar. Ni bien los hombres entraron en la casa, las mujeres parecieron reagruparse en un torbellino de vestidos ondulantes. Su harén completo se había puesto a disposición del pequeño infortunado y él niño disfrutaba de las atenciones sin ningún recelo. Hanabi en ese momento depositaba a Shiro sobre el regazo de Indra, en lo que parecía ser una muestra de cortesía en el idioma de los niños. En tanto que esa cocinera desconocida, lo atiborraba de pastelitos y delicias dulces que bien podrían haber formado parte de su cena pérdida. Ino se había encargado de curar sus heridas y Sakura de abrazarlo, hacerle cosquillas y robarle una que otra sonrisa. Todas parecían estar dispuestas a atender al muchacho y éste en un solo segundo alzó la mirada en su dirección, para ofrecerle una sonrisa complacida. Condenado, el pequeño Indra acababa de descubrir la fuerza que impulsaba a una mujer a ser complaciente. Aún no existía una dama que se resistiera a cuidar de un hombre convaleciente. Lo malo del asunto, era que siempre un niño te podía robar el protagonismo.

Sasuke se preguntaba, ¿dónde estaban sus pastelitos? ¿O su "bien hecho te patearon el trasero pero aún vives"? Ni siquiera había recibido una palmadita, sus mujeres sólo se decantaron por atender a la sangre joven. ¿Y él? Bueno... él ya estaba grande para ponerse a desear tonterías. Sonrió con aspereza y terminó por darse la vuelta y emprender la retirada. Estaba cansado, adolorido y muy sucio (de nuevo) necesitaba hundir su cuerpo en agua hirviendo, necesitaba que sus músculos perdieran la rigidez que lo invadía después de una pelea.

Avanzando lenta, pero efectivamente, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Por una sola vez en la vida, esperaba que Juugo estuviese en su lugar de trabajo y que le preparara el baño. Vamos no pedía mucho, siempre tenía que preparárselo el mismo, sólo quería una mínima atención, sólo quería tomarse un pequeño capricho acorde a su título. Se trepó del barandal de las escaleras, pensando qué argumento echarle a su ayuda de cámara para despertar su simpatía, cuando un sonido a sus espaldas lo abstrajo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Al oír su nombre, se volvió casi automáticamente.

Pero incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría, se dejó empujar contra una pared o quizás había sido el peso del otro cuerpo, el que lo impulsó hacia atrás hasta anclarlo contra aquella superficie. Sea lo que fuese, repentinamente se encontró acorralado y privado del habla, pues sus labios se veían momentáneamente asaltados por una pequeña boca ansiosa. Sasuke bastante estupefacto, cedió al pedido de aquella ladronzuela y Sakura aún colgada de su cuello, se dedicó a saborearlo con descaro. Él se obligó a poner en cause sus pensamientos, aunque a decir verdad la presión de esos labios jugando con su boca en un desenfrenado estudio de cavidades, lo instaba a no cuestionar y sólo dejarse hacer. Y así lo hizo, no movió las manos de su lugar, no la atrapó para retenerla contra su cuerpo, ni siquiera atinó a ayudarla a alcanzarlo. Simplemente la dejó que le ultrajara la boca a gusto y por supuesto que también se dio sus pequeñas libertades allí dentro. Pero cuando el beso terminó, demasiado pronto para su gusto, ella se limitó a posar una mano sobre su pecho y a susurrarle:

—Gracias por interesarte por él. —Sus ojos jade centellando con una emoción diferente. Sasuke no vio rechazo o temor, ella no lo juzgaba por lo que había hecho. Eso sin duda alguna era un gran hallazgo.

Finalmente Sakura se dio la vuelta dejándolo confundido y bastante necesitado de más. No lo procesó al instante, pero notó que esa era su recompensa por haberse dejado moler a golpes. Y sin duda alguna, era mucho mejor que mil pastelitos de arándano. Pero al igual que le ocurría con dichos bocadillos, una vez que probaba uno las ansias de repetir lo volvían loco y en ese instante tan sólo podía pensar en cómo sabría el pastel completo.


	15. La segunda estocada

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Disfruten un nuevo capitulo :)

**LA SEGUNDA ESTOCADA**

_«Tras horas de permanecer en la misma posición, en completo silencio e incluso conteniendo el aliento, Sasuke estaba casi seguro que obtendría su tan preciada recompensa. La paciencia era una de sus pocas virtudes; decía su abuela, y él podía dar fe de esas palabras. Los pichones reclamaban a vivo pulmón por la presencia de su madre, era hora de ser alimentados. Sasuke había estado medio acostado en esa rama, desde el mismo momento en que el sol comenzó a alzarse en el horizonte. Ya toda la casa estaba despierta y él aún no se movía de allí, aguardando a que la madre de los pajarillos hiciera su aparición. A decir verdad hasta él comenzaba a sentir hambre, pero se dijo que nada de alimento hasta poder descubrir cómo comían las aves. Movió una de sus piernas que llevaba la última media hora cosquillándole, no había elegido un punto idóneo para hacer esas observaciones. Pero rayos, el movimiento involuntario de ese miembro activó algo más peligroso en su anotomía, no era apetito, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía que orinar._

_Apretó las piernas dispuesto a pensar en otra cosa, pero las ganas simplemente iban en aumento. No debió beber tanto té en el desayuno, pero bien, eso ya no podía remediarse. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era darle pase libre a las aguas y esperar que nadie pasara por debajo de ese árbol mientras lo hiciera. Lentamente se irguió hasta poder conseguir una posición sentada en la rama, luego sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto se removió un poco las ropas y dejo ir parte de su alma en forma líquida._

—_¡Ahh...! —La gracia divina, Dios no podría haberle hecho mejor regalo a los hombres._

—_¡¿Que demonios haces?! —El repentino llamado lo entorpeció, al punto de casi hacerlo caer de bruces. Pero logró sostenerse y tras recuperar la compostura, se inclinó para mirar abajo—. ¿Acaso eres un animal?_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, de todas la personas que podrían haber pasado por allí, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?_

—_No, señor —respondió ocultando el rostro detrás del tronco mayor._

—_Baja de ahí. —Sasuke echó una rápida mirada a los pichones que continuaban tan solos como antes, reclamando con sus picos al cielo. No quería abandonar tantas horas de trabajo, pero sabía que si no obedecía las cosas podían ponérsele feas. Decidió seguir lo que la costumbre dictaba y con un brinco descendió del árbol—. ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? Además de fertilizar las tierras._

—_Nada, señor. —Fugaku frunció el ceño, alternando un vistazo del árbol a él respectivamente._

—_¿Nada? —Le envió una mirada dubitativa, Sasuke se sacudió incómodo antes de dirigir el rostro enrojecido al piso. Allí descubrió el florín de su padre, el cual seguramente lo había dejado caer cuando tuvo que apartarse de su disparo. Quiso sonreír por eso, pero se contuvo—. ¿Bueno y a qué esperas? ¿Vas alcanzarme mi espada o no?_

—_Sí, señor._

—_Sí señor, no señor, nada señor... —Lo remedó con voz chillona—. ¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa? —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a levantar el florín—. ¿Alguna vez empuñaste una espada?_

—_No, señ... —Se detuvo para no causar otra burla por parte de Fugaku—. _Non monsieur_._

_Su padre frunció el ceño al oírlo hablar en francés, pero por primera vez se guardó el regaño que normalmente le seguía a un acto por el estilo._

—_Pues es muy simple, ponte en posición de ataque. —Sasuke, un tanto vacilante, adelantó la pierna izquierda y reposó todo su peso en la derecha, presentando el florín como lo había visto hacer a muchos caballeros—. No está mal. —Sonrió al tener su aprobación—. Ahora, ataca. —Sasuke expelió el arma, pero su padre con una mano enguantada desvió el golpe con un simple movimiento—. Eso fue predecible, lento y demasiado suave. —Se puso a su lado, cubriendo con su gran mano la pequeña de él—. Tienes que sostenerla con fuerza, esto puede salvarte la vida._

—_¿La vida? —instó, confundido, pues hasta donde él sabía los juegos con la espada no eran más que eso, juegos. ¿Por qué la vida estaría implicada?_

—_Por supuesto, nunca sabes adónde te puede llevar el devenir y lo mejor es ser uno con tu espada. —Lo soltó para observarlo a una corta distancia, Sasuke no rompió la posición de ataque—. Lo positivo es que eres zurdo, eso siempre te correrá a favor._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó, volviéndose a mirarlo._

—_La mano hábil de más de la mitad de los hombres es la derecha, el problema de atacar con esa mano es que siempre que avanzas, dejas desprotegido el corazón. Un zurdo... —Se movió hasta estar delante de él nuevamente. Luego le indicó que volviera a atacar y en el momento en que Sasuke avanzó, su padre le permitió tocarle el pecho con la punta del florín. Consternado por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño, dejó caer la espada con pesar._

—Pardon_..._

—_No te preocupes, sólo te intentaba mostrar que un zurdo siempre tiene acceso al corazón y nunca pone en riesgo el suyo propio._

—_Pero yo no quiero lastimar a nadie._

_Fugaku soltó una pequeña carcajada._

—_Ratoncillo, hay ocasiones en las que debemos lastimar es la única forma que nos aseguramos nuestra propia subsistencia._

_Sasuke se mordió el labio pensando sus palabras, pero no les halló ningún sentido._

—_Dios dice que no debemos hacer daño a los demás —espetó en voz baja pero sutilmente crítica. Fugaku se acuclilló hasta alcanzar su estatura y dirigiendo una mirada al cielo, le sonrió con complicidad._

—_Lo bueno es que Dios no siempre nos está mirando... si él no cuida de nosotros, _Qui le fera?*—_Por un instante sólo pudo ver los extraños ojos de su padre con fijeza, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de burla o juego allí, pero no había nada más que convicción en ellos. Sasuke alzó la vista al cielo, esperando a que el mismo Dios lo contradijera, pero todo permaneció en silencio. Quizás, sólo quizás él tenía algo de razón—. Recuerda... ¿cuál es la ventaja de los zurdos?_

—_Que cuando mata, no pone en riesgo su corazón —musitó firmemente. Fugaku le palmeó el hombro antes de asentir con suficiencia._

* * *

—_¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! —Contrajo el rostro en una mueca de asco, odiaba las lágrimas. ¿Acaso las personas no notaban que eso sólo los hacía ver más patéticos? ¿Acaso no notaban que sólo lo irritaban más?—. Sasuke... —rogó aquel con la voz enturbiada por el llanto._

_Sasuke apartó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su amigo, Sai se limitó a bajar la vista en gesto de derrota o afirmativo, él no lo supo discernir._

—_Ya es muy tarde para eso —murmuró hacia el suplicante sin escatimar sarcasmo._

—_¡No, por favor! —Él intentó ponerse de pie, pero Sasuke presionó su florín sobre su pecho obligándolo a desistir de su plan—. Mi madre, Sasuke, piensa en ella... está esperando a que regrese._

—_¿Realmente esperas piedad ahora? Tu madre se sentirá dichosa de saber que su buen hijo murió en combate —escupió las últimas palabras con desdén, Shisui cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podría rebatir ese argumento._

—_Lo lamento —susurró éste, pero Sasuke en ningún momento hizo caso de sus palabras. Llevó la mano hacia atrás y miró fijamente los ojos de ese joven, el cual en ningún momento dejó de escrutarlo—. Nunca olvidarás esto... estará grabado en tu alma, en tu corazón._

—_¿Son esas tus últimas palabras? —instó, sonriéndole con burla._

_Shisui escupió el piso como si con ese acto se liberase de toda culpa y Sasuke le obsequió un leve asentimiento, conforme con esa reacción más digna de un hombre de su calaña._

—_Tal vez yo me despida del mundo esta noche, pero tú... tú te has despedido de él hace años._

—_No podría estar más de acuerdo —respondió sin ánimos de continuar con esa conversación—. ¿Eso es todo?_

—_Tu padre se equivocaba, todas las muertes que tienes encima nunca dejarán de atormentarte... estás maldito... lamento eso de ti Sasuke._

—_Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta cuando escriba tu epitafio. —Sonrió con frialdad y sin decir una palabra más, extendió el brazo en su plenitud atravesándole el corazón de una estocada limpia. Shisui había muerto al instante y su pulso ni siquiera había temblado._

—_¡Shisui! —Un grito desgarrador rompió en el denso silencio de esa noche invernal._

_Sasuke alzó la vista, confuso, buscando su procedencia y fueron los lacrimosos sollozos, los que terminaron por guiarlo hacia la fuente de ese dolor apenas contenido. En la rama de un árbol, se encontraba un pequeño niño que observaba la escena con gesto horrorizado. No lo veía a él, sus ojos verdes acuosos estaban fijos en el hombre que yacía muerto junto a sus pies. Sus manos temblaban, sus labios se empapaban por las lágrimas saladas, pero en ningún momento hizo ademan por cubrirlas._

—_No llores por él —le espetó rudamente, el niño finalmente dirigió su atención hacia su persona. A pesar de la tristeza que invadía todo su semblante, Sasuke fue muy consciente del odio subyacente en su mirar._

—Pourquoi? _¿Por qué le mataste? ¡Maldito!_Bastard, pourquoi?! _—Lentamente la voz del pequeño fue cobrando mayor volumen—. ¡Te odio! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! —En ese instante brincó del árbol, Sasuke se volteó en busca de sus compañeros pero no había nadie más que el niño, Shisui y él en ese bosque. Frunció el ceño, pero no pudo hacer más que permanecer en ese sitio._

—_Tenía que hacerlo —masculló entonces, como si eso fuese suficiente justificación. El pequeño lo observó con rabia apenas contenida._

—_¡No! _Non! _—exclamó colérico, mezclando idiomas como solía hacer cuando más confuso se ponía—. No tenías que... —Sus lágrimas una vez más hicieron su aparición en escena—. Yo... _Je ne suis pas comme ça*.._ —Desvió la mirada hacia Shisui y cuando la alzó una vez más, lo único que Sasuke notó en sus ojos fue decepción—. Nunca haríamos daño... —susurró pausadamente—. Dios sí nos observa —aseveró con tristeza. Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta en un exabrupto para salir corriendo por un camino serpenteante._

_Sasuke abrió la boca con la intención de detenerlo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver como el niño se dirigía directamente hacia el peligro. Intentó avanzar, pero sus pies parecían estar amarrados al suelo y mientras luchaba por liberarse, notó como las sombras borraron cualquier rastro del pequeño. Los gritos desesperados no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke se sacudió en su lugar incapaz de ir en su ayuda, el niño seguía gritando desconsoladamente. Algo lo amarró por las muñecas, imposibilitándole cualquier chance de movimiento. Repentinamente el invierno, se volvió un infierno y la cruz del mismo Dios se grabó en su piel a fuego. Sasuke soltó una exclamación pero el dolor sólo aumentó. Nunca había escapatoria las sombras sólo lo arrastraban hacia aquel lugar de sufrimiento, no había grito que valiera, nadie podía ayudarlo, estaba condenado a vivirlo eternamente. Dios sí lo observaba y por eso nunca terminaba el castigo..._

—_¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! —Sintió como una tibia luz rozaba su mano, quiso atraparla pero las distancias eran demasiado infranqueables—. ¡Sasuke-kun! —¿Por qué simplemente no podía ir hacia donde esa voz lo llamaba? Quería alcanzarla, pero sus ataduras eran firmes, él no iría a ninguna parte. Gruñó ignorando como la piel se le abría en las muñecas y volvió a extenderse hacia la luz...—. ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Despierta!»_

* * *

—¡Despierta! —Sakura volvió a sacudirlo por los hombros con vehemencia y entonces finalmente sus ojos se abrieron. Sasuke la observó como si no la reconociera, el cabello le caía en el rostro pegándose en su frente por la transpiración, las manos aún le temblaban y la respiración enturbiada parecía no querer retomar su ritmo normal—. Tranquilo —le dijo, mientras le acariciaba sutilmente la frente. Él estaba hirviendo.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó, quizás recién reparando en su persona. Ella le sonrió para intentar transmitirle paz.

Sasuke soltó un sonoro suspiro, antes de dejarse caer contra las almohadas con abandono. Ella lo miró allí tumbado, masajeándose los ojos como intentando recuperar la compostura. Se había llevado un susto de muerte al oírlo gritar, esa noche había decidido quedarse con su hermana para poder discutir el asunto de la condición de Danzo. Pero mientras ellas dormían, unos quejidos y murmullos la sacaron de su letargo, no se demoró nada en hallar la fuente de tales pesares. Y al ingresar en su habitación, lo había encontrado dando vueltas en la cama, gritando incoherencias y por extraño que sonase, pidiendo piedad. Ella no podía hacerse a una idea de lo que había estado soñando, pero claramente eso lo había perturbado y el hecho de que tuviese fiebre, sólo había aumentado sus dolencias.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Como las cuatro de la mañana —respondió poniéndose de pie para buscar agua, necesitaba bajarle la temperatura.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tienes fiebre iré por una jofaina, para ayudarte.

—No. —Ella frunció el ceño, Sasuke siempre tenía que tener una objeción—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?

Sakura se quedó de pie junto a la cama y se dispuso a darle una rápida explicación, a modo de poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Te oí gritando y vine a ver qué te ocurría.

—¿Gritando? —Asintió—. Lamento haberte despertado. —Sasuke comenzó a incorporarse, Sakura se apresuró a bajarlo de nuevo hacia la cama—. Tengo que levantarme.

—No, lo que tienes que hacer es descansar.

—Aún no ha amanecido.

Soltó un bufido, ya la tenía harta eso de no dormir si no amanecía. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Sasuke-kun la gente normal duerme durante la noche, lo siento pero te quedarás en la cama, amanezca o no.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja con suspicacia, Sakura intentó mantenerse regia frente a su escrutinio y por un segundo creyó ganar esa partida. Su esposo no era hombre que acostumbrara a recibir órdenes, pero en esa ocasión ella tenía la razón y lo lógico sería hacer lo que le pedía.

—Yo no soy "gente" normal. —Con una sola mano se deshizo de ella, como si su peso le valiera nada.

Sakura cayó a los pies de la cama por la forma poco delicada en la que él la apartó y ella se tuvo que recordar su condición de dama, forzándose a no maldecirlo en voz alta. Sasuke se deslizó fuera y ella volvió el rostro de modo automático, pues él estaba... bueno, estaba más desnudo que Adán en el paraíso.

—¡¿Quieres cubrirte?! —exclamó con las mejillas al rojo vivo, él soltó una tenue carcajada pero ella no se atrevió a mirar para corroborar si le había hecho caso—. No tienes decencia —susurró preguntándose, ¿por qué rayos no se la tragaba la tierra en ese preciso momento? ¿Y por qué repentinamente tuvo que luchar con una pequeña voz interna que la instaba a espiar aunque sea un poquito?

—Esposa mía, sabes que no.

Ella respingó al sentir su aliento en la nuca, él se había acercado sin que pudiera notarlo y ahora el calor de su cuerpo prácticamente la avasallaba. No se atrevió a voltearse, ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar por un minuto entero. Era muy posible que él siguiera desnudo.

—¿Te has vestido?

—¿Eso importa? —instó en tono jocoso, Sakura se puso tensa y la respiración lentamente comenzó a hacérsele más difícil.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor... vístete —musitó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, a pesar que aún le daba la espalda.

—Qué puritana —se quejó él y ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo al oír su voz convenientemente apartada.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y con paso incierto se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero el movimiento a sus espaldas la obligó a detenerse. Él estaba mal, desnudo o no, estaba enfermo. Tal vez era una reacción a las quemaduras mal curadas o quizás los recientes golpes, sea lo que fuese ella debería prestarle su ayuda. A pesar que se comportara como un chiquillo testarudo, ella podría intentar ayudarlo como la última vez. Sus quemaduras no parecían molestarle tanto como deberían, así que Sakura pensaba que algo de éxito había tenido su intervención.

—Tienes que regresar a la cama.

—¿Vas a acompañarme?

Ella rechinó los dientes, pensando que sólo la provocaba para que se marchara y poder salirse con la suya; pero esa vez no iba a darle el gusto. Se giró con lentitud, demostrándole que no se sentía intimidada o al menos fingiendo que no lo hacía. Afortunadamente Sasuke se había puesto un par de calzas y ahora sólo llevaba el torso al descubierto, no que eso no fuese algo desconcertante por sí mismo.

—¿Quién es Shisui? —preguntó a modo de apartarlo de su elemento, prefería hablar de lo que sea antes que de él y su cama. Sasuke al instante frunció el ceño y cualquier rastro de diversión se esfumó de su rostro, Sakura supo que había dado en el clavo con ese cambio de tema—. Estabas gritando ese nombre cuando entre... ¿quién es?

Él le dio la espalda mientras fingía rebuscar en una pila de ropas. Sakura golpeteó el suelo con la punta de su zapatilla, pero Sasuke aun así se tomó su condenado tiempo para responder.

—Sai, Shisui y yo fuimos juntos al liceo... —La observó por sobre el hombro, con una tenue sonrisita en sus labios—. Los tres servimos a la corona, juntos en la guerra con Francia.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por esa revelación, nunca se habría imaginado que Sasuke hubiese luchado en una guerra. Era tan extraño, pues la batalla en las Américas parecía algo tan lejano de la vieja Inglaterra, que ella no lograba conciliar ambas imágenes y difícilmente se detenía a pensar en ello.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —instó, recordando que la conversación había iniciado por causa de ese tal Shisui.

—Murió... —murmuró él como si nada. Sakura no pudo detectar ni una pizca de pesar en su voz, algo que simplemente logró avivar más la llama de su curiosidad. Pero también supo que le debía una mínima condolencia, después de todo Shisui parecía haber sido su amigo.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porque. —Sasuke se volvió en su dirección, sus ojos por un segundo le recordaron aquel instante en el callejón e instintivamente sus defensas se levantaron. No era el Sasuke de siempre el que la miraba, esta era una versión sádica y macabra que se esforzaba por aparentar tozudez—. Yo lo maté, una noche lo llevé al medio del bosque y lo atravesé con mi espada.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —No supo cómo logró que esas palabras salieran por su garganta, pues la confesión de Sasuke simplemente la habían helado. Tal y como intentaba hacerlo con esa gélida y altiva mirada que le dirigía.

—Las circunstancias —respondió encogiéndose de hombros con sutileza.

Ella no se creyó ni por un segundo esa respuesta, estaba segura que Sasuke no mataría a alguien sin una verdadera razón. No podía engañarla, él sólo fingía esa fachada de amargura, el Sasuke que había conocido en su infancia era un experto en aparentar para los demás. Porque debía ser eso, sólo una mentira. Sakura había visto en sus ojos una preocupación genuina hacia Indra, también la felicidad con que lo observaba mientras ellas lo atendían en la sala. Debía haber una explicación, esas dos versiones de Sasuke simplemente no congeniaban, porque alguien no puede ser un santo y un demonio al mismo tiempo ¿verdad?

—Mientes —le espetó con seguridad, ganándose a cambio una fulminante mirada.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

Ella negó con vehemencia, tal vez no lo conocía completamente pero si podía decir una verdad y esa era que Sasuke no era un desalmado.

—Si lo hiciste, fue por alguna razón.

—Sí —corroboró con una sonrisa ladeada—. Yo era el único zurdo. —Sakura frunció el entrecejo, incapaz de seguir la línea de ese comentario.

Sasuke avanzó unos pasos, hasta detenerse justo enfrente de ella. Sin darse cuenta alzó el rostro para poder capturar sus ojos, él debía estar mintiendo. La gente no mataba porque sí, no mataba a un amigo... pero entonces las palabras de él centellaron en su mente como un cruel recordatorio: «_Yo no soy gente normal_»

—Él era tu amigo —susurró sin ningún sentido aparente, la idea de estar parada frente a un extraño la contrariaba. Sasuke seguía mostrándole distintas caras y ella sintió que nunca terminaría de conocerlo, o quizás él nunca se mostraría tal cual era.

—Era mi mejor amigo, junto con Sai éramos inseparables pero las personas deben morir.

—¡No! —exclamó renuente a aceptar esa locura. Él no podía ser de ese modo, pero la frialdad con que soltaba esos crueles comentarios no le daban otra cosa que pensar. Sasuke, pensó con un nota de derrota, ¿dónde estaba ese niño que juraba nunca lastimar a un ser vivo? ¿Cómo había pasado de esa inocencia a ese salvajismo casi inhumano?—. Sasuke-kun, tú no harías algo así... tú no eres así —musitó con la voz contenida, él sonrió.

—¿Crees que porque vives en esta casa puedes decir algo de mí? ¿Crees que porque me conociste de niño tienes algún tipo de peso? No hay nada en mí con lo que puedas identificarte, tú y yo somos unos extraños. —Con otro paso la acorralo contra la puerta—. Pero podemos cambiarlo. —Sasuke extendió una mano hasta su brazo y ella se estremeció involuntariamente—. Has estado jugando últimamente, Sakura...

—No... —dijo a tiempo que se pegaba contra la puerta, en un vano intento de escapar de su tacto. Estaba tan confundida, quería comprender lo que le decía y aun así su cercanía le dificultaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Sasuke paseó con su mano hasta alcanzar un punto fijo debajo de su barbilla, Sakura echó el rostro hacia atrás pero sólo consiguió brindarle un mejor agarre a su mano. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron en respuesta a su caricia, aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido y en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación de su mano sobre su piel.

—Dijiste que no querías un matrimonio real y yo cumplí con mi parte, ¿pero hasta cuando seguiremos con esto? —Sin comprender del todo su pregunta, ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza en una tenue negación. Sasuke se inclinó hasta que su boca se detuvo justo encima de la de ella, Sakura aspiró involuntariamente captando en el proceso su endemoniado aroma—. Me has tomado dos veces por sorpresa, pero te aseguro que no habrá una tercera.

—Sasuke-kun yo... —Pero no pudo siquiera articular un pensamiento, pues él decidió entonces silenciarla con un arrebatador beso.

Se hizo de sus labios con una demandante necesidad e incapaz de escapar, ella terminó por darle libre acceso a su boca. Sakura luchó consigo misma, pero fue estúpido tratar de convencerse de que no quería aquello. Pues lo deseaba con locura, desde que había probado sus labios en el jardín ella había fantaseado con la idea de volver a intentarlo, de darle una oportunidad real a aquella unión tan particular. Sasuke ahondó el beso y ella sintió como las crecientes palpitaciones en su pecho se apoderaban de su por entonces escaso raciocinio, mientras la lengua de su esposo invadía cada espacio virgen en su boca. Ella lo atrapó con sus dientes y él profirió un gruñido de protesta, sus manos la pegaron a la madera y a su propio cuerpo como si de alguna forma intentara fundirla a él. Sakura gimió en su boca, al sentir la pujanza interna que la incitaba a tocarlo y no pudo evitar que sus palmas recorrieran aquella suave piel de marfil.

Sasuke la tomó por las caderas y con caricias fuertes recorrió su espalda, hasta terminar el viaje en su trasero. Sakura se arqueó persiguiendo el calor de su cuerpo, los besos se volvieron incluso más demandantes, más profundos y arrebatadores. Él la mordió, ella hizo lo propio, Sasuke la acarició y Sakura le devolvió la cortesía. No había sutilezas, sólo las ansias irrefrenables de hacerse y dejarse hacer, de conocerse, de investigarse y de terminar fundidos en los brazos del otro. Sasuke comenzó a jalar de la parte alta de su camisón, Sakura respingó al sentir su enorme mano cerniéndose sobre su pecho pero no pudo más que jadear invocando la entrada de aire a sus pulmones. Sasuke hundió el rostro en su cuello, marcando con besos delicados la piel traslucida de su clavícula. Sakura lo apresó por el cabello, instándolo a seguir o a detenerse, no estaba del todo segura. Sabía que eso era una locura, pero su cuerpo estaba respondiendo por sí solo, ignorando de primera mano cualquiera de sus órdenes. En su expedición Sasuke halló la sensibilidad de su pezón y con metódica tortuosidad, lo sometió a un juego de succiones y mordiscos que sólo lograron aturdirla más.

—Sasuke-kun... —gimió casi sin poder controlarlo.

Él la liberó para observarla fijamente a los ojos, entonces volvió a embeberse de sus labios y Sakura no encontró motivos para no dejarse llevar. Con pasos que ella no supo que estaba dando, Sasuke la dirigió lentamente hacia la cama y en un instante ella se vio tumbada con la tela de su camisón húmeda sobre sus pechos y el corazón apunto de salírsele por la boca.

Él deslizó casualmente una mano por su pierna, subiendo con lentitud la fina tela del camisón que lo separaba de su piel. Sakura se contrajo instintivamente, sintiendo el calor de sus manos avanzar a tientas por su rodilla y más allá. Entonces volvió a cubrirla con el peso de su cuerpo y ella se removió incómoda, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho pero incapaz de decir nada. Él no notó aquella pequeña vacilación, por lo que continuó su viaje ascendente en busca de la parte más íntima de su anatomía. Sasuke la besó en el instante en que sus dedos alcanzaban la cara interna de su muslo, Sakura cerró las piernas y volvió el rostro escapando de su beso. Sus manos la sostuvieron por las muñecas, su respiración excitada le golpeaba los senos desnudos, mientras con la fuerza de su cuerpo intentaba hacerla ceder a su demanda. Sakura se sacudió presa del pánico, pero a él no le importaba, ignoraba sus suplicas, sus gritos, sus lágrimas. Sentía su tacto indeseado en las piernas, los brazos y el pecho. Quería lastimarla, quería que se entregara de una vez o él la haría acceder a la fuerza. Empujó y demandó que no siguiera, pero era inútil ya nadie podía liberarla.

—¡Basta!¡Basta! —Agitó las manos con desmesurada fuerza, notándose repentinamente libre.

Cuando logró recuperar el aire que pugnaba por abrirse paso hacia sus pulmones, desplegó los parpados y delante de ella se encontró con la contrariada expresión de Sasuke. El cual la miraba desde el piso, quizás después de que ella lo hubiese arrojado en la urgencia por quitárselo de encima. Sakura se cubrió la boca para sofocar un sollozo, él parecía estar debatiéndose entre la ira y la confusión. Y aunque ella esperó su reacción mortificada, Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada más que mirarla.

—Yo... —susurró, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara—. Perdón. —Se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir huyendo, pero al pasar por su lado Sasuke la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Dime qué rayos fue eso —pidió con la voz en un velado murmullo. Sakura se mordió el labio, no quería llorar, no quería hablar de eso con él.

Pero sabía que le debía una explicación, Sasuke no había sido. Su mente la había atosigado, confundiéndola con cientos de imágenes que pensaba haber eliminado hacía años. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Realmente esperaba poder entregarse a un hombre sin recordar aquel día? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, notando que las lágrimas finalmente habían conseguido vencerla.

—No debí hacer eso... —murmuró sollozando—. Yo no puedo, Sasuke-kun.

Él frunció el ceño aún sin liberarla del brazo.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué demonios quieres de mí? ¡No me digas que no me deseas! Lo noto en tus ojos, en tus reacciones. ¿A qué mierda estás jugando? —La sacudió como si con eso intentara obtener más velozmente una respuesta, ella hizo una mueca sin saber cómo responder a su demanda—. Tú comenzaste las provocaciones, ¿ahora que yo lo sigo decides que no puedes?

—¡No! ¡Yo no juego...!

—No, simplemente eres una típica mujercilla histérica. —Sasuke pareció notar que aún la sostenía, pues con un chasquido de su lengua la liberó automáticamente—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! No necesito rogarte ni perseguirte, creo que mejor dejamos esto en esos términos. Tú sólo no te metas en mis asuntos.

Soltó una maldición en tanto que tomaba una camisa cualquiera y la sacudía con fuerza para desarrugarla.

—Sasuke-kun, aguarda —pidió ella, sin saber en realidad qué decirle. No sería capaz de revelarle la verdadera razón por la cual se había paralizado. Ella lo deseaba, quería ser su esposa en verdad pero no podía evitar que sus recuerdos la vencieran. ¿Acaso él siquiera la escucharía? ¿La comprendería o simplemente decidiría que no valía la pena?

—Ya estamos de acuerdo en algo, Sakura, no volveré a acercarme a ti y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta, a medio vestir.

Sakura comenzó a desesperarse, sabía que si lo dejaba marchar lo perdería para siempre, justo cuando comenzaba a creer que entre ellos realmente podría existir algo. Sasuke no se andaría con vueltas, él se terminaría buscando a una mujer que le diera lo que ella le negaba y entonces, nunca tendrían una verdadera oportunidad. Ni siquiera sabía por qué no podía concebir esa posibilidad, no quería que él la dejara de lado. Hasta ese momento notó cuanto necesitaba que él la deseara como mujer y por un segundo quiso cumplir realmente con su rol en ese matrimonio. Por un momento quiso tener todo eso que había deseado tener con él desde pequeña.

—¡Aguarda! —Volvió a gritar, pero él la ignoró con esa facilidad que ya parecía una costumbre—. ¡Él me forzó cuando tenía quince años! —exclamó, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar. Pero su boca parecía tener sus propios planes, pues no consiguió silenciarse y dejó que las palabras brotaran de ella sin permitirse una oportunidad de reflexión—. Yo no quería, pero él era más fuerte... y yo... tenía miedo... Ino nunca me dejaba sola, pero esa noche no estuvo allí... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas sin que se lo propusiera, él se mantenía de espaldas a ella pero hacía largo rato que se había quedado inmóvil—. No pude defenderme...y... —Se silenció al ver que Sasuke finalmente se dignaba a mirarla. Sakura no supo que vio reflejado en sus ojos, pero creía que él merecía saber con qué clase de mujer se había desposado—. Perdón —musitó apartando la vista al suelo, avergonzada.**3**

—¿Quién? —instó su esposo tras lo que parecieron horas de silencio. Sakura se encogió de hombros, resignada, él lo sabía.

—Trabajaba en su casa... tú sabes quién.

Sasuke presionó las manos en puños, para luego descargarle un furioso zurdazo a la pared que tenía más cerca. Sakura se sobresaltó por esa reacción, pero fue incapaz de mover un músculo o de siquiera alzar la mirada.

—No es que no quiera, Sasuke-kun. Es que no soporto que me toquen, no puedo evitar... por un instante pensé que podría... pero... pero... —balbuceó trabándose con sus propios sollozos.

—Lo sé —prorrumpió él de manera concisa y sin ninguna emoción aparente en su timbre—.Vete a dormir, Sakura, no tienes de qué preocuparte

Y con esas palabras se despidió de ella, como si no acabara de revelarle el episodio más doloroso de su vida. Sakura se quedó observando la puerta por la cual su esposo se había marchado, tan suelto de cuerpo como era su costumbre. De nada había servido intentar ser honesta, ahora quizás él no la creía una histérica pero seguramente sentía repulsión hacia su persona. Después de todo, ¿quién querría de esposa a una mujer que había sido usada por otro hombre? Ella había perdido todo derecho sobre su cuerpo, el mismo día que permitió que ese asqueroso ser humano le robara su inocencia. Nunca antes se había sentido tan poco digna, pues por algún tonto instante ella pensó que su pasado no le importaría a Sasuke. Pensó que él realmente la apoyaría y ambos buscarían una forma de surcar ese obstáculo, o al menos no la vería como una perdida. Pero la respuesta de su esposo había sido simple y silenciosa; desaparecer siempre era más sencillo que admitir que su esposa había sido deshonrada. De todos modos si ellos no consumaban el matrimonio, él siempre podía pedir una anulación y no manchar el respetable nombre de los Uchiha con una mujer de su tipo.

* * *

_Traducciones_

_1\. Quien lo hará_

_2\. Yo no soy así_

Ahora si, pobre Ailim :(


	16. Lo mejor de lo peor

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Aclaracion: Recuerden que Hinata es una Uchiha en esta historia y seria la hermana menor de Sasuke:) Por cierto el traidor francés al que se refiere Sasuke no es otro que Naruto jajaja solo por aclarar

**LO MEJOR DE LO PEOR**

Sakura se desperezó lenta y metódicamente; debía admitir que esa cama era mucho más confortable que su antiguo cuchitril de detrás de la cocina. A decir verdad, no había puesto muchas pegas al asunto sólo porque deseaba dejar de dormir con las ratas. Tampoco fue como si Juugo tuviese ánimos de ser persuadido en la tarea de mudarla, el hombre hacía cinco días exactos había llevado sus escasas pertenencias a la habitación de la condesa y con la ayuda de Mito la habían acondicionado para ella. A pesar de las pocas creíbles protestas de Sakura, el ayuda de cámara había hecho marcado énfasis en que esas eran las órdenes de su señor.

Soltó un leve quejido, en los últimos días ella no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, él parecía estar en contacto sólo con Juugo y a través de él le enviaba mensajes indirectos. Sakura no sabía qué pensar de esa extraña actitud, luego de discutir consigo misma durante tres noches consecutivas terminó por dejar el tema. Ya no iba a martirizarse tratando de comprenderlo, Sasuke había hecho un paso al costado en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Había desaparecido, ya no se presentaba en la casa y parecía que ahora tenía representantes de su palabra. Pues cualquier cambio o noticia, eran traídas por Juugo hasta sus oídos y Sakura comenzó a acostumbrarse a esa rutina. Quizás no lo volvería a ver en lo que restara de su vida, ¿quién sabe? Ella era muy consciente de esos matrimonios en los que los implicados ni siquiera habitaban la misma casa. Era posible que Sasuke hubiese decidido que así sería el de ellos y bien, ella podía aceptarlo. Al menos de eso se había convencido, tras despertar en ese quinto día y no tener ni la menor idea de dónde podría estar su esposo.

Terminó de alistarse como pudo, a pesar que sus vestidos no eran de alta costura y sus diseños eran simples, ella no se sentía muy cómoda vistiéndose sola pero al no tener a Ino debía improvisar. Sakura creía firmemente que ya había abusado en demasía de la hospitalidad de Mito. Una vez que estuvo lista, se dispuso a escribir una rápida misiva. Su hermana había partido a Brighton hacía exactamente cuatro días. Sakura había llorado tanto en ese momento, que aún rememorarlo le abría una enorme brecha en su corazón. Lord Nakamura, el amigo de Sasuke, había sido en esa ocasión el vocero oficial del conde. Había llegado muy temprano en la mañana y les había informado de los planes de Sasuke, ella se sintió bastante molesta porque él no tuvo siquiera la cortesía de despedir a Ino. Pero su hermana le dijo una y mil veces que no importaba.

Tanto Ino como Sai Nakamura partieron con una pequeña comitiva, que tenía como destino la finca de los abuelos del Lord. Iban a darle asilo hasta que su hermana pudiese acomodarse en alguna casita del pueblo. Como Ino no tenía aún ningún lugar fijo para vivir —por las faltas de tiempo que le imposibilitaron conseguir algo— Hanabi se quedaría con ellos, hasta que Ino estuviese cómodamente instalada y pudiera mandar a buscarla. Sakura se sintió mucho más feliz por ese detalle, aún no estaba completamente lista para dejar ir a toda su familia. Al menos su sobrina se había mostrado feliz de permanecer allí, pero no específicamente feliz con ella. Por alguna razón, Sakura sospechaba que Hanabi la culpaba por la repentina desaparición de Sasuke. Pero no era como si ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto, su esposo había decidido rechazarla, Sakura no tenía cartas que jugar en esa ronda, lo único que le restaba era esperar.

—Buenos días —saludó alegre mientras ingresaba en el solárium.

Lo bueno de tener la casa para sí, era que tenía la libertad de hacer los cambios que ella considerara oportunos. Ahora cada habitación estaba bien ventilada e iluminada, Sakura simplemente no soportaba las penumbras. Había trabajado con ahínco, en cierta forma para no pensar mucho en Sasuke, pero finalmente había logrado que la casa luciera habitable. Le gustaba y sabía que el resto de los habitantes disfrutaban de los cambios.

—Hola, Sakura —murmuró Indra mientras se empujaba un bollo de pan a la boca. Ese niño era insaciable, siempre que lo veía él se encontraba comiendo algo. Hanabi que estaba sentada en una tumbona, mutilando un pastelillo con los dientes ayudada por el infaltable Shiro, no le devolvió el saludo. Sakura se resignó a que ese drama continuaría hasta el día que Sasuke se dignara a aparecer. La niña simplemente se negaba a hablarle, le hacía caso a cualquier cosa que le pidiera, pero siempre manteniendo un gesto sombrío—. ¿Tomarás chocolate?

Ella sonrió, al menos Indra estaba allí para llenar los espacios vacíos, día a día ella se encariñaba más con el muchacho.

—No gracias, amor, prefiero tomar un poco de té. —Él asintió a tiempo que se ponía de pie para ir en busca de su desayuno, Chiyo los malcriaba demasiado. Sakura cada día encontraba sus platillos más repletos, la mujer no tenía reparos en gastar el dinero de Sasuke en comidas extravagantemente deliciosas y ella no tenía reparos en degustarla a conciencia.

—¿Va a salir hoy, milady? —La pregunta que siempre la recibía en las mañanas, era como si Juugo aguardara a que ella le contara su vida para luego poder ir a decírselo a Sasuke.

Era una teoría un tanto paranoica pero entonces, ¿qué explicaría ese interés tan poco disimulado en el ayuda de cámara? Se lo pensó un instante, estaba francamente harta de permanecer entre esas paredes. Quería regresar al mundo, pasear por el parque y disfrutar del sol en una calesa. Cualquiera pensaría que dichas actividades debería realizarlas con su reciente adquirido esposo, pero a ella no le avergonzaba mostrar que tras una semana y media de casada, ya lo había perdido.

—Sí, voy a salir —espetó con firmeza. Al demonio la sociedad y sus tontas reglas, Sakura no viviría encerrada sólo porque su matrimonio forzado hubiese acabado antes de iniciar. Si Sasuke no quería llevar la farsa con ella, pues bien, Sakura era la que menos se perjudicaba. Ella ni siquiera era inglesa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —instó una vocecilla desde el quicio divisorio, Sakura se volvió para sonreírle a Indra.

—Vamos a pasear, a tomar un helado, a alimentar patos... no lo sé, pero saldremos de este lugar. —Al niño los ojos le centellaron con la expectativa que creaban sus palabras, Sakura captó por el rabillo del ojo que Hanabi estaba mostrándose completamente atenta también. La miró por un instante—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? —le preguntó sutilmente, su sobrina presionó las manos sobre el hurón como si de alguna forma buscara su aprobación, el animal se limitó a enroscarse en sí mismo. Finalmente ella optó por asentir en silencio.

—¡Correcto! —Sakura se sentía invadida por una nueva sensación de plenitud y tras robarse una tostada de la bandeja de Indra, les indicó a los niños que se pusieran en marcha.

—¿Quiere que pida un carruaje?

Ella se detuvo a analizar un segundo las palabras de Juugo, miró a sus acompañantes vitales e impacientes y luego negó.

—No, caminaremos.

El hombre asintió y tras colocarse su tricornio le abrió la puerta, Sakura lo observó con una ceja enarcada. Al parecer ese día tendrían un guardia personal, lo bueno era que con ese hombretón detrás, nadie se atrevería a pasarse de listo con ellos.

* * *

—Creo que la señorita Izumi es muy amable, ¿tú qué piensas?

Sasuke pestañó sin siquiera poner atención a la perorata de Hinata, su vista estaba momentáneamente abstraída por la visión del demonio.

—¿Cuándo colgaron esto aquí? —inquirió, señalando con un dedo el enorme cuadro de cuerpo completo que descansaba sobre una de las paredes de la biblioteca.

La primera vez que había entrado en ese lugar, prácticamente se le heló la sangre en las venas. Pero había sido la primera impresión, a decir verdad no tenía idea por qué la mirada ausente de un hombre pintado lo ponía tan nervioso. Aunque cualquiera que lo mirara, diría que el retratado parecía tranquilo e incluso alegre, allí sentado posando de lo más informal con su inseparable florín en la mano.

—Mamá lo mandó a colgar hace unos años... —Quizás todos los años que él llevaba sin pisar esa casa.

Se obligó a apartar la vista del sonriente Fugaku, incluso recordaba perfectamente el día que habían pintado esa escena, pero no podía precisar por qué su padre sonreía. Normalmente Fugaku no le sonreía a absolutamente nada, quizás el pintor era un tipo gracioso, ¿quién sabe? Sasuke se dejó caer sobre uno de los pequeños sofás de orejas, su hermana no le quitó los ojos de encima en todo el proceso.

—¿Qué? —la increpó un tanto cansado de esa miradita irritable.

—Nada, sólo me pregunto qué haces aquí... —Él se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, pero no podía decirle a su hermana que su abuelo lo había obligado a pasar un tiempo con ellos.

En realidad ni siquiera entendía por qué el viejo lo quería en esa casa, su madre parecía estar asustada de él, eso lo sorprendió y lo maravilló de formas similares. Le gustaba ser una incomodidad para todos y las cosas habían ido a mejor con la llegada de su hermano Itachi y su reciente adquisición americana; la señorita Izumi. Sasuke estaba en su salsa, no había desperdiciado tiempo para fastidiar. Incluso habían traído al francés traidor, ¿acaso podían ponerle las cosas más divertidas?

Cinco días atrás, cuando había decidido relajarse un poco, el primer lugar en el que pensó fue en la casa de su madre. Sabía que allí no era bienvenido, pero también sabía que nadie podía correrlo. Por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que si quería aplacar sus ansias homicidas, debía decantar su rabia hacia las personas que más lo odiaban. ¿Qué mejor forma que ser un incordio para ellos? Se había reído de su hermano, había ridiculizado a Naruto, había insultado a su abuelo y también martirizado a su madre. Tras cerrar con broche de oro y crear una antipatía hacia la recién llegada, Sasuke pensaba honestamente que la semana había rendido sus frutos. No podía sentirse mejor que en ese momento, la forma idónea de deshacerse de la ira era dejándola ir en dosis pequeñas.

Miró a su hermana, recordando súbitamente su comentario. No tenía nada en contra de la pequeña Hinata, a decir verdad siquiera la recordaba. La última vez que se habían visto ella tenía como doce años y él no había tenido por entonces interés en conocerla, y honestamente las cosas seguían iguales.

—Estoy aquí porque los echo de menos —susurró en tono suave—. ¿Ustedes no me extrañan?

Ella frunció el ceño frente a la implícita provocación.

—Tan sólo te gusta pelear.

—Sí... —Asintió desganado.

—No te permitiré que le hagas mal a Itachi. —Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño, Hinata tenía un vínculo estrecho con su hermano mayor, algo que ellos pudieron haber tenido si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, era estúpido pensar eso. ¿De qué le servirían sus hermanos de todas formas? Ya de por sí sus dos primeros hermanos le habían echado a perder la existencia. De no haber sido por Indra y Naori, Sasuke tal vez habría podido permanecer junto a su familia. Pero eso sólo eran hipótesis, no había forma de verificar tales cosas. Quizás su madre lo rechazaría igual, estuvieran o no sus hermanos vivos.

—Descuida, _chérie_, Itachi sabe cómo hacerse mal por sí solo, yo no tengo que hacerlo. Él se hunde a cada paso y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. —Se puso de pie, para salvar cualquier posibilidad de respuesta.

Hinata murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero Sasuke estuvo seguro que no le interesaría conocer esas facultades particulares de su hermanita. Ya había sido demasiado de su asquerosa familia, era hora de regresar a su hogar y afrontar uno de sus tantos infiernos personales.

Tras detenerse en el puerto y retirar su pedido, Sasuke se dirigió a su casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Estaba condenadamente cansado, el problema de permanecer en la pocilga de su madre, era que no conseguía dormir en ningún momento. No le confiaría su vida a ninguno de los habitantes de esa casa y no podían culparlo por tomarse esa prevención. Estaba casi seguro que Itachi intentaría asfixiarlo en sueños, Dios sabía que no había perdido oportunidades cuando eran pequeños. Y su buen "amigo" sir Naruto, le guardaba el mismo recelo que su propia sangre. ¿Quién podría descansar sabiendo que ellos se encontraban a una puerta de distancia? En su infancia Sasuke no había perdido oportunidad de demostrarles su odio, siempre lograba que los inseparables amiguitos cayeran en sus tretas. ¡Ah qué buenos recuerdos!, él sí que había sido un niño digno de uno que otro zamarreo. Y su hermano y Naruto se habían encargado de darle tantas zurras, como fueron posibles de ocultar a sus preceptores. Pero Sasuke no podía esperar menos de ellos, después de todo lo único que lo abstraía de la monotonía en esos tiempos, era planear como fastidiarlos. Por supuesto luego tenía que afrontar los castigos, pero con el pasar de los años Sasuke fue ganando fuerza y confianza, pronto fue difícil de vencer y las zurras más parecían una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Entró tarareando una melodía, extrañamente se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Sí, no había podido cobrarse con la rata mayor, pero eso lo haría con paciencia y determinación. Sabía que debía proceder de forma calculada y con la suerte de su lado, Sasuke terminaría por esfumar de una vez por todas aquel fantasma de la mente de su esposa. Pero por supuesto, todo a su tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida, pensó las cosas al punto de no precipitarse. Claro que se había encontrado a sí mismo colgando de la fachada de la mansión de Danzo, pensando la mejor forma de irrumpir y machucarlo sin darle oportunidad de soltar un grito. Pero eso no era digno de caballeros, Sasuke se cobraría el insulto de la única manera que su padre le había enseñado; un duelo.

—¡Oh! Bueno días, milord. —Una regordeta mujer de cabellos dorados casi blancos, se detuvo del marco de la puerta al verlo parado en completo silencio en el recibidor.

Sasuke paseó con sus ojos por todo el lugar, prácticamente cegándose en la acción. Vio flores, vio tapices y cuadros que hasta la fecha no sabía que existían. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de volver sobre sus pasos y observar la entrada, quizás se había equivocado de casa.

—Buen día... —susurró alzando entre sus manos una figurilla de porcelana. ¿De dónde había salido ese juego de té? Y... ¡Oh! ¿Qué era ese delicioso aroma? ¿Acaso había entrado al cielo? ¡Imposible! No con sus antecedentes—. ¿Son pastelillos de arándanos? —preguntó refiriéndose a ese apetitoso perfume que lo comenzaba a sofocar, su estómago dio un salto de pura satisfacción.

—Sí —corroboró una sonriente cocinera—. ¿A milord le gustaría comer uno? —¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Por qué no mil?

No respondió, se limitó a perseguir a la mujer hasta el paraíso que había creado en su propia casa, de haber sabido que los cocineros podían obrar tal milagro habría contratado uno hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —masculló alternando el té y los pastelillos, su boca no era lo demasiado grande como para abarcar lo que su estómago reclamaba.

Pero no le importó comportarse como un niño hambriento. Él no tenía clase, ¿para qué intentar engañarse? Comió como si la vida se le fuera en el acto, había tanta variedad que cuando su mandíbula claudicó, Sasuke tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en su silla, para hacerle de un espacio a su reciente abultado vientre.

—Creo que ya estoy listo para la extremaunción.

La mujer se limitó a reír entre dientes y con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que fuese a padecer en la sala. Ella parecía estar afanosa por poner a su desastre algo de compostura. A Sasuke lo sorprendió ver que un empleado real, normalmente hacía las cosas por uno.

Repentinamente sintió dentro de su casaca la caja que había recogido del puerto, con todo el asunto de la comida, se le había olvidado lo más importante.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—La señora, el señorito Indra, la señorita Hanabi y el señor Juugo han partido esta mañana a un paseo por la ciudad. —Sasuke enarcó una ceja, ¿se suponía que conocía a alguna de esas personas? Nunca habría pensado tal atrevimiento. ¿Juugo un señor? ¡Si ya!

—De acuerdo —musitó con aires divertidos, la cocinera era una mujer muy correcta. Era el típico empleado modelo, quien utilizaba buenos términos para referirse hasta de esos diablillos que tenían el descaro de llamarse niños. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a esperar, en cuanto su esposa pusiera un pie en esa casa ellos hablarían.

* * *

Tras una cena en el club, cortesía de su desaparecido esposo. Sakura y toda su prole estuvieron listos para regresar a la casa. Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa y en varias ocasiones ella se encontró admirando, después de tanto tiempo, la sonrisa de su sobrina. Sabía que la niña echaba de menos a su madre y por añadidura, también extrañaba a Sasuke. Era de no creerse, pero los niños lucían más apagados sin la presencia del conde en la casa. Por eso se había alegrado de poder distraerlos un poco, entendía que Sasuke no deseara verla a ella, pero los pequeños no tenían la culpa. No había razón para que ellos padecieran su falta. Había pensado en enviarle un mensaje a través de Juugo, ya que Sasuke podía ignorarla pero Sakura no permitiría que ignorara a Hanabi e Indra.

—¿Qué tal, se divirtieron?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron ambos al unísono, Hanabi mostrándose verdaderamente feliz a su lado.

Incluso Juugo parecía más relajado después del arduo paseo, habían caminado hasta gastar las suelas de sus zapatos, pero Sakura finalmente comenzó a comprender las razones que llevaban a Sasuke a recorrer Londres a pie. Era un sitio hermoso, si sabía cómo admirárselo. Entraron en la casa con los niños discutiendo nuevamente, por eso de a quién le tocaba cargar a lord Shiro. El animal era el bicho más mimado de la casa, ella prefería no acercársele mucho. Podían querer convencerla de que era un hurón, pero Sakura seguía viéndolo como una rata. Peluda, grande, escurridiza y blanca.

—¡Sasuke! —El corazón le saltó en el pecho, al oír la cantarina voz de Hanabi alzarse una octava.

Sakura no daba fe de lo que veían sus ojos, él en verdad estaba allí. De pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión sombría que podría congelar granito. Pero entonces sus miradas se cruzaron una milésima de segundo y al instante Sasuke adquirió una postura desinteresada, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Mírate nada más, te crecieron las orejas. —La niña soltó un bufido frente a su comentario, y liberando al hurón se llevó ambas manos a las orejas de la misma forma que solía hacerlo Ino.

—¡No es cierto! —replicó, logrando que el conde se carcajeara a sus costas.

—Si se encoge un poco, podríamos pasarla por gnomo. —El arbitrario comentario de Indra, había salido de sus labios casi por accidente. Tanto Sasuke como Hanabi lo miraron con ojos desorbitados. El niño se encogió de hombros y avanzó los pasos que los separaban para estrecharle la mano al conde—. Milord—dijo con una rápida inclinación de su cabeza.

—Joven Indra —respondió Sasuke devolviéndole la sutil reverencia. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, los dos se ponían a actuar como si fuesen desconocidos.

—Milord —saludó Stephen a sus espaldas—. Íbamos a iniciar la búsqueda de su cuerpo... me alegro que nos haya ahorrado la molestia. —La mirada cautica de Sasuke, no hizo nada por aplacar el desinterés del ayuda de cámara. Estaba claro para Sakura que no había manera de que Sasuke intimidara a Stephen. Lo observó con algo de envidia, como le gustaría a ella ser capaz de tratar a su esposo con esa fingida pero cordial cortesía.

—Nada me hace más feliz que ahorrarte trabajo —espetó el conde en tanto que pasaba junto a Hanabi, despeinándola con su mano casualmente. Sakura puso la espalda recta, al ver hacia donde se dirigía. Más bien al verlo avanzar en su dirección—. Esposa —murmuró con una sonrisa que ella no supo corresponder.

Luego sin previo aviso, le zampó un beso en la boca que la dejó en dosis similares, tanto helada como hirviendo por dentro.

—¡Ahhhh! —Se escuchó levarse a su alrededor, entre silbidos y coquetos remedos de Sasuke pronunciando esa única palabra: "esposa".

Los niños murmuraban entre ellos tratando de imitar la profunda voz de su marido y se inclinaban soltando besos al aire. Sakura sintió que los colores se le subían a las mejillas, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese idiota besarla en frente de los chicos? Entonces Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros, obligándola a pegarse a su costado.

—Inmaduros —les dijo en tanto que se alejaba en dirección a la escalera, con ella aún flanqueando su lateral.

Sakura observó por sobre el hombro la escena que dejaba atrás, los niños soltaron carcajadas de diversión y ella no pudo evitar un escozor de malestar. Le había tomado una sola palabra a Sasuke hacerlos reír, Sakura se había demorado una tarde entera y aún notaba que Hanabi la seguía recelando de alguna forma. Era irónico y a decir verdad un poco insultante.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó al notar que él no tenía intenciones próximas de liberarla.

—A hablar —respondió con toda naturalidad.

¿Acaso realmente iba a fingir que no había estado una semana desaparecido? ¿Quién se creía que era para besarla y abrazarla con tanta confianza? Sí podían estar casados, pero él le había dejado bastante claro que no tenía intenciones de seguir con la farsa. Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no se deslizaba fuera de su amarre? Sasuke no estaba ejerciendo presión, sólo la cruzaba con un casual medio abrazo y se limitaba a guiarla por los pasillos. Sakura inspiró profundamente, era estúpido querer moverse de todas formas, iba a tener que seguirlo. Sasuke quería hablar, ¿pero de qué?

Estuvieron en su habitación rápidamente, y su esposo cerró la puerta detrás de sí una vez que hubo cruzado el umbral. Sakura ya libre de su tacto, se cruzó de brazos para enfrentarlo, él muy cínico le sonreía.

—¿Y bien? —instó ella para romper el silencio, Sasuke parecía cómodo con la idea de quedarse allí de pie sólo observándola. Y para ser honesta consigo misma, Sakura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por no decir que el recorrido de su mirada en más de una ocasión la hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

—¿Y bien? —repitió él casi mofándose de su pregunta—. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? —Sakura se sintió desilusionada por esas palabras, en realidad esperaba que Sasuke de una vez se dignara a decirle cuál era su rol en esa casa. Pero al parecer él sólo estaba con ánimos de jugar a volverla loca—. Bueno, cariño, yo si te eché de menos —murmuró caminando con lentitud hacia la cómoda de aseo.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, mientras Sasuke se iba deshaciendo de la casaca y más tarde ésta era precedida por el chaleco.

—Si eso es todo, me retiro —espetó con las palabras presionando sus cuerdas vocales.

No estaba segura de qué iba todo aquel circo. No sabía si ella era la atracción principal o si Sasuke sólo pretendía restarle valor a su confesión, y relegarla al olvido. Pero no estaba dispuesta a humillarse, pidiéndole perdón por algo que ella simplemente no había buscado. No quería ser su esposa en primer medida, por lo que él solo se había arriesgado a contraer matrimonio con alguien cuyo pasado estaba ensombrecido. Quiso intentarlo, pensó que por un momento sería capaz de entregarse a Sasuke sin temores. Pero, ¿para qué demonios quería ella un esposo como ese? Había sido su pequeño error, pensar que entre ellos podía existir algo, a Sasuke no le importaba ella en lo más mínimo. Debía aceptarlo, lo había aceptado, en esos días de tranquilidad sin su presencia Sakura lo llegó a comprender.

—No es todo —dijo él anclándola a la puerta con su mirada—. Te traje algo. —Mientras rebuscaba en su casaca, Sakura avanzó unos pasos quizás movida por la simple curiosidad. ¿Qué podría haberle traído? ¿Por qué Sasuke le haría un regalo de todas formas?—. Aquí tienes...

Dudosa extendió una mano para tomar la caja de madera que él le ofrecía. No era muy pequeña, pero tampoco era una caja típica de joyería, por lo que Sakura descartó esa hipótesis casi al instante. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Un juego de ajedrez?

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó aún sin manipular el precario papel que la envolvía. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y con un encogimiento de hombros pasó de responder—. ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo. —Fue lo único que dijo, mientras golpeaba con su índice la tapa de la caja—. Es un obsequio de boda, no te hice ninguno y... —Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, sin apartar los ojos de la caja—. Pensé que esto te sería útil.

—Gracias. —Sakura rompió el envoltorio finalmente y con las manos un tanto nerviosas por la expectativa, abrió los pequeños goznes que encerraban a su regalo.

No supo cómo fue su expresión al ver lo que había dentro, en realidad supuso que debía lucir como una hoja en blanco pues su mente se sentía de ese modo. Levantó lentamente cada uno de los objetos, en un principio sin siquiera saber qué rayos eran. Pero tras inspeccionarlas por un minuto, descubrió que eran pulseras gemelas. El diseño era algo que ella nunca antes hubiera visto, parecían pequeños cintos de cuero negro, decorados en su contorno por unas cadenas plateadas finas. Eran muy bonitas, pero Sakura no se imaginaba a ella misma utilizando algo así. Parecían algo masculinas, porque eran gruesas y de cuero. Los hombres usaban esa clase de cosas.

—No tienen que gustarte, Sakura.

Ella alzó la vista recordando súbitamente que Sasuke la estaba observando.

—¡Oh, no, sí me gustan! —Se apresuró a responder, aunque no había sonado muy creíble. Pero sí le gustaban, a pesar que aún no se hacía una idea de con cuál vestido combinarlas.

—No, cariño, en realidad no tienen que gustarte. —Sakura lo miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿para qué le hacía un regalo si no quería que le gustara?—. No son para que tú las uses...

—¿Entonces? —susurró más perdida que antes.

—Son para que yo las use.

Ella soltó una limpia risilla sin poder contenerse, esto debía ser gracioso para alguien de eso no le cabía duda.

—¿Me has hecho un regalo para que yo tuviese un regalo que darte?

Él le sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza en una tenue negación. Bien, al menos uno se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso.

—No, pónmelas... voy a mostrarte porque son un regalo para ti. —Un tanto vacilante, Sakura sacó las pulseras y tras arremangarle un poco las mangas de la camisa, cernió los cintos de cuero a sus muñecas—. Ahora, ¿ves las cadenas que tienen en el centro? —Ella asintió rozando con un dedo dichas cadenas—. Tienen un ganchillo, si lo abres se libera un extremo.

Ensimismada en sus instrucciones, Sakura liberó las cadenas de ambas pulseras, éstas medían alrededor de treinta centímetros, más o menos la circunferencia de la muñeca de Iker.

—Ahora une la cadena de la izquierda con el ganchillo de la derecha y viceversa.

Ella asintió todo el tiempo preguntándose, ¿por qué rayos lo estaba escuchando? A decir verdad quería saber cuál era la función real de esas pulseras. El clic emitido por el segundo ganchillo le indicó que su trabajo estaba realizado, al alzar la mirada notó con satisfacción que acababa de apresar a Sasuke. Eran...eran...

—¿Grilletes? —murmuró confusa, pues no estaban hechas del mismo material y a primera vista lucían como unas inofensivas pulseras, pero quien conociera su dispositivo notaría que servían para inmovilizar las manos de quien las usara.

—Algo así... —siseó él tirando de ambas, como si estuviese probando su resistencia—. Son buenas. —La miró, Sakura se encontraba absorta aún procesando el significado de "su" regalo.

—¿Por qué me compraste grilletes?

Sasuke soltó un suave suspiro y tras un fallido intento de querer llevarse las manos a los bolsillos, respondió.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día. —Se refería a su confesión, bien al menos sí había pensado al respecto—. No encontré una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para no intentar seducirte. —Ella abrió los ojos como plato, Sasuke no se andaba con rodeos—. A decir verdad creo que respondías bastante bien a mí, hasta que...

—Sí, bien, continúa —lo cortó, tratando de no traer ese recuerdo a su mente.

Sasuke fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que lo acompañara, Sakura se acercó pero en ningún momento tomó asiento.

—Eso me hizo ver que quizás no me mostré del todo paciente. —Ella lo miró con un gesto de incredulidad—. Oh, bien... lo admito no me mostré para nada paciente, es que me estaba dejando llevar. —Hizo una mueca, como si su lujuria no fuese la responsable de nada—. Lo que más te incomodó fue que te tocara, ¿verdad?

Asintió incapaz de abrir la boca, la sutileza no era uno de los dones de su esposo

—Pues bien... —Alzó las manos amarradas—.Te propongo esta solución.

—¿Cuál?

—Si cierras las pulseras detrás de mi espalda, seré incapaz de tocarte o ponerte en una situación demasiado incómoda. —Por un instante ella creyó olvidar cómo se respiraba, incluso dudó de su propio nombre. ¿Ese era el mismo hombre que se había ido una semana atrás?—. Tú controlarás lo que quieras que ocurra entre nosotros. Y cuando te sientas lo suficientemente cómoda con mi presencia, podremos prescindir de las pulseras.

No, definitivamente no era el mismo, seguramente le habían enviado una réplica. Porque... ¿en qué mundo Sasuke haría tal cosa por una mujer? Si quería, podía ir adonde deseara y escoger entre cientos de cortesanas más que dispuestas a dejarse tocar por esas manos tan masculinas. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ganaba él de ese trato? Lo miró fijamente, tratando de leer la normal nota burlona en sus ojos. Pero él le devolvió el escrutinio sin ningún recelo, estaba siendo honesto, por primera vez parecía que realmente sus pensamientos estaban en acuerdo con lo que salía de su boca.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Aun así la duda persistía en su mente, él podría querer en realidad ayudarla con su problema, pero Sakura necesitaba saber la razón.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—¿Qué ganas? —instó evadiendo su pregunta de primera mano. Sasuke una vez más desvió la mirada hacia las pulseras.

—No lo sé... —Y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella—. Tal vez nada, tal vez sólo sea una estupidez y tú nunca te sientas cómoda conmigo, pero no veo razón para no intentarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño analizando sus palabras, aún no estaba del todo convencida.

—Sólo sé que no tienes confianza en los hombres y no puedo culparte, cualquier idiota que recurre a su fuerza para someter a una mujer, ni siquiera es digno de llamarse hombre. —Por un instante su voz se tiñó de un odio casi palpable, ella tuvo que reprimir esa pequeña sonrisa que quiso aparecer en sus labios. Sasuke realmente intentaba ponerse en su lugar, no la culpaba por lo ocurrido, sino que quería ayudarla a superarlo—. Entonces qué dices, ¿lo intentamos?

Sakura lo observó por un largo minuto, su esposo estaba allí sentado con su rostro expectante y atado de manos, por un instante ella tan sólo pudo ver en aquel hombre al niño con el que siempre había contado. Ese que pasaba noches enteras leyéndole con el simple propósito de hacerla olvidar la realidad de su miserable infancia. Le sonrió con una emoción venida desde el alma, fue un gesto sincero con el que esperaba trasmitir algo de las cientos de emociones que la embargaban en ese momento.

—Sí... no veo porque no.

—Entonces amárrame por detrás, tenemos hasta el amanecer. —Ella rió sin preocuparse ya por las extrañezas de Sasuke, si iba a intentar estar cómoda con él debía aceptarlo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Eso incluía sus peculiares manías.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, le llevó ambas manos a la espalda y volvió a cerrar los ganchillos que lo dejaban atrapado. Sasuke se tiró sobre las almohadas de su cama y la miró con gesto interrogante.

—_Soy un triste juguete del destino_ —murmuró a tiempo que buscaba posicionar su cuerpo cómodamente. Sakura sacudió la cabeza divertida, a pesar que su esposo odiaba a Shakespeare conocía sus obras a la perfección.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó en cuanto se encontró de pie junto a la cama, mirándolo. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, siendo de mucha ayuda.

—Empieza por sentarte a mi lado, ya veremos qué improvisas.

Sakura se mordió el labio, dubitativa ¿qué esperaría de ella? Aun con todas esas preguntas rondando en su mente, no discutió el hecho de que debía acercarse un poco. Una vez que se hubo hecho de un lugarcito en la esquina del colchón, soltó un suspiro mirándose las manos. No quería girar el rostro hacia su derecha, porque sabía que se encontraría con la mirada de él.

—Duerme si quieres—ofreció Sasuke tras unos largos minutos de incómodo silencio. Sakura lo observó de soslayo.

—Yo no soy la que tiene problemas para dormir —comentó burlona, Sasuke sonrió forzosamente.

—_Touche. _—Él se removió en ese momento, haciendo que incluso ella se moviera por el vaivén—. Oye quítame las botas... —Pidió mientras intentaba inútilmente quitárselas él mismo.

Sakura gateó hasta el final de la cama y tiró de sus botas para ayudarlo, tuvo que jalar con todas sus fuerzas y cuando retiró la de la pierna izquierda, ella salió rodando hacia atrás con la bota incluida. Sasuke estalló en una fuerte carcajada al verla aterrizar de trasero en el piso, Sakura bastante cabreada se levantó rápidamente y en un acto reflejo le lanzó la bota, impactándole en el estómago de lleno. Él ni se inmutó por el golpe, sino que se siguió riendo de ella a puro pulmón. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y su esposo se demoró sus buenos minutos en recuperar la compostura.

—¿Ya tuviste suficiente? —lo increpó con las manos en las caderas, él hizo un esfuerzo por enmascarar otra sonrisa—. Mejor me voy.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Sakura lo ignoró dirigiéndose a la puerta de conexión—. ¡Al menos suéltame las manos! —lo oyó gritar, justo cuando ella cerraba de un portazo—. ¡Sakura!

Unos repetidos golpecitos retumbaron contra la madera, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse con qué rayos estaba golpeando. Abrió lo suficiente, sólo porque la curiosidad terminó por ganarle. Sasuke estaba dando cabezazos en la puerta y la imagen de verlo completamente a merced de su voluntad, la hizo reír.

—Eres un idiota. —Él alzó los ojos en un gesto que le dotó de un brillo, incluso incandescente. Sakura apostaba su vida a que él era muy consciente de lo que esa clase miradas producía en las mujeres. Maldito manipulador.

—¿Un idiota encantador? —instó con el rostro ligeramente de lado, ella sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

Lo empujó al interior de su habitación y con las manos sobre su pecho, lo guió una vez más a la cama. Cuando él se hundió en los almohadones, se quedó con la vista fija en ella, aguardando su próximo movimiento. Sakura se sintió fuerte, se sintió poderosa. Tenía a ese hombre a su disposición, podía hacerle lo que se le viniera en gana. No podía negar que esa situación, comenzaba a gustarle y mucho. Colocando una de sus rodillas entremedio de sus piernas, se inclinó lentamente hasta rozar con la punta de la lengua sus labios. Sasuke intentó perseguir su boca, pero ella se apartó antes de que él pudiera avanzar. Sakura lo tumbó nuevamente en las almohadas y su esposo pareció comprender que ella no deseaba que se moviera. Volvió a recargarse en su pecho, para saborear casi con una caricia de sus labios la tensa superficie de su mentón. Sasuke murmuró algo que ella no supo escuchar y tras delinear con fugaces besos los ángulos fuertes de su rostro, lentamente se fue guiando a sí misma hacia su boca. Uno, dos, tres pequeños besos. Nada importante, nada profundos o arrebatadores, castos e incluso insulsos. Pero que extrañamente, lograban despertar en su esposo un deseo que podía claramente leerse en sus ojos. Y cuando él quiso profundizar ese contacto mínimo, ella se irguió como alguien que acabara de salir de las profundidades del océano en busca de oxígeno.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó confundido.

—Eres un idiota y este es tu castigo por reírte de mí. —Sin decir más se salió de la cama, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y el deseo latente. Pero no escapó de oír esa pequeña promesa que murmuró su esposo al verla escaparse antes del amanecer: "me las pagarás".


	17. Doce rosas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Buenoo aqui aparecerá un personaje muy querido :)

Espero les guste! Por cierto ya vamos a la mitad de la historia

**DOCE ROSAS**

_Brighton,Inglaterra_

_Febrero 1765._

_Querida,Sakura: _

_Las noticias que me envías son por demás alentadoras, Dios sabe que en este lugar necesito sentir que no todo lo que hice fue un error. Jamás podría vivir en paz conmigo misma, sabiendo que sólo te sigo causando malestares. Aunque aún no comprendo cómo puedes estar tan cómoda en su ausencia, espero realmente que ustedes puedan ponerse de acuerdo y hablar como adultos. Dudo mucho que Sasuke no te aprecie, es un tanto extraño pero le importas, podría jurarlo._

_Ahora bien, con respecto a la duda que me has pedido te ayudara a dilucidar. Me temo que mis avances no han sido tan fructíferos, Lord Nakamura es el hombre más obtuso con el que he tenido la desgracia de tratar. He intentado sacar el tema que a ti te interesa conocer, pero él me evade con bromas y siento que siempre se está burlando de mí a mis espaldas (¡Y también cara a cara!) es insoportable. Pero creo que tratar con él, es mi castigo por haberte obligado a contraer matrimonio ¿verdad? Niégalo, maldita zorra._

_Bien por lo poco que pudo decirme, en sus cortos periodos de lucidez mental fue que al parecer tanto Shisui, como Sasuke y él fueron designados al regimiento de infantería ligera 26°. Dijo que Shisui era uno de los oficiales de mayor rango, en tanto que Sasuke y él eran; comandante y sargento respectivamente. El trabajo de tu esposo consistía en buscar los caminos seguros, para poder avanzar sobre los lugares que estaban en poder de los indios o de los franceses (Sai uso el término "rastreador"). Al ser él un naturalista, no había sido específicamente llamado para luchar, sino simplemente para hacer de guía y notificar sobre la flora y la fauna de las tierras que se adquirían bajo el nombre de la corona. Durante ese viaje a las Américas, Sasuke escribió el primer libro que luego dedicó a su alteza, sobre las aves en las colonias. Según Nakamura, Shisui murió en combate tras una emboscada que terminó por reducir su regimiento de cientos, a solo catorce sobrevivientes. Entre ellos tú esposo, el mismo Sai e incluso ese manipulador ayuda de cámara que tiene Sasuke trabajando en su casa. Lo lamento, Sakura, pero no pude averiguar cómo murió Shisui exactamente, pero seguiré intentando y a la primera noticia que tenga no perderé tiempo en escribirte. Espero que tú me informes si haces algún avance en esta investigación, a decir verdad comienza a emocionarme esto de descubrir un misterio._

_Envíale todo mi amor a Hanabi, dile que pronto estaremos juntas. No puedo más que agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, hermana, las amo y las echo mucho, mucho de menos._

_Ino Haruno_.

Sakura dejó caer el papel sobre su cama, la respuesta de su hermana finalmente había llegado, pero no era específicamente lo que esperaba. Afortunadamente Ino había descubierto algo, pero una parte no parecía cuadrar. Sasuke le había dicho a ella que Shisui había muerto luego de que él mismo lo asesinase, mientras que Sai adjudicaba la muerte de su amigo a una tragedia que no pudieron evitar. Una emboscada, eso decía. ¿Cuál era la verdad? ¿Acaso Sasuke y Sai habían acordado mentir al respecto? ¿Por qué contarían historias distintas? A ella no le había parecido que Sasuke le estuviese mintiendo, a pesar de la frialdad en su mirada, sin duda alguna por un instante le había parecido dolido. Quizás arrepentido. Pero si Shisui había sido amigo de ambos, ¿por qué Sai ocultaría la verdadera razón de su muerte? Podría ser que fuese más leal a Sasuke o podría ser que Sai, también hubiese estado de acuerdo en eliminar al jefe de sus tropas. Sakura soltó un resoplido, eran demasiadas interrogantes, demasiados puntos ciegos. Cansada de pensar en el asunto se dignó a salir de su habitación, en toda la mañana no había visto a Sasuke. Luego de que la noche anterior lo dejara atado en su alcoba, ella no supo más de él. En varias ocasiones tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cruzar la puerta divisoria y ver cómo se encontraba. Ella creía firmemente que él se merecía ese pequeño castigo, pero por si acaso sería mejor evitarlo ese día.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, tras pensar que él había prescindido del desayuno como normalmente hacía. Sakura tuvo la enorme "fortuna" de toparse con su esposo sentado a la mesa, con el periódico en una mano y una tostada en la otra. Ella intentó retroceder antes de que él la viese, pero fue inútil, Sasuke pareció sentirla antes de escucharla siquiera. Alzó sus fulminantes ojos negros en su dirección por una milésima de segundo, y ella supo que estaba en problemas.

—Buenos días —musitó ya entrada en el juego. De nada valía echarse a correr en dirección opuesta, lo mejor sería afrontar todo de una buena vez.

—Pediré tu desayuno, Sakura. —Al volver su rostro notó que en el otro extremo se encontraba Indra, también con su comida a medio acabar.

—Gracias eres muy amable. —Y cuando el muchacho desapareció por la puerta hacia la cocina, un incómodo silencio se situó entre ella y su esposo. Repentinamente Sakura se imaginó un abismo en donde se encontraba la mesa y por extraño que pareciera, ella tenía el impulso de inclinarse para poder ver mejor su desgracia—. ¿Dormiste bien? —Le preguntó con el simple propósito de provocarlo, no sabía qué le ocurría esa mañana pero por alguna razón quería y sabía que no debía sucumbir a las causticas miradas de Sasuke.

Él bufó en respuesta sin despegarle los ojos de encima a la página que leía, Sakura sonrió. Notó como Sasuke bamboleaba en sus manos la taza, la tostada y el periódico con el propósito de no verla directamente; ella pensó este comportamiento un tanto exagerado. Bueno, sí, lo había dejado atado toda la noche, pero eso no amedrentaría a su esposo ¿o si? Una pequeña duda hizo ademan de contradecirla, quizás lo había ofendido con su inocente broma. ¿Sería por eso que no la miraba o no respondía a su provocación? Un feo sentimiento se situó en su pecho, ella no quería que él se sintiera menospreciado. Había una línea muy fina, entre jugar uno con el otro y ofenderse verdaderamente. ¿La había cruzado? ¿Acaso debía disculparse? Sasuke no era la clase de persona que se retiraba de un enfrentamiento, Sakura estaba preparada para que él alzara el guante y le respondiera. Pero, ¿qué ocurría si él decidía dejar las cosas como estaban? Después de todo Sasuke había querido blandir la bandera blanca, él había querido ayudarla y ella había abusado de esa libertad.

La duda y la culpa comenzaron a asomar sus horribles rostros, lo miró fijamente intentando encontrar algún signo de burla. Pero Sasuke estaba tan absorto en su lectura, que no parecía reparar en su presencia en lo absoluto. _«Oh Señor, ¿qué había hecho?»_ Eso por dejarse llevar por un impulso, seguramente había perdido la oportunidad de obtener algo de amabilidad por su parte. Sasuke no era de esos que se mostraran vulnerables o solícitos, y cuando finalmente decidía enseñar ese rostro ella lo humilla. ¡Qué terrible error! ¿La perdonaría o simplemente ignoraría sus palabras? Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Tal vez si le prometía no volver a jugar con esas cosas, él lograría entenderlo.

—Sasuke...kun... —Él continuó leyendo como si nada, Sakura pasó saliva pesadamente—. Yo... lamento lo de anoche... no debí...

Entonces su esposo descubrió su rostro lentamente, Sakura vislumbró sus ojos y mientras el periódico seguía descendiendo, ella fue consciente de lo muy estúpida que era.

—Cinco minutos, fue todo lo que te aguantaste. —Él reía, ¡se reía de ella!

Una vez más la estaba humillando, la había hecho que se disculpara cuando no había cometido ninguna falta. Sasuke le había devuelto el ataque apelando a su corazón y a sus sentimientos. Eso era bajo, no, peor que bajo... era... era...

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de p...! —Sakura se vio obligada a tragarse sus palabras, al notar como Indra ingresaba al comedor con una bandeja en las manos y una mirada interrogante.

No podría soportar desayunar en la misma mesa que ese idiota, amablemente le agradeció a Indra y con paso majestuoso, ella y su desayuno salieron de ese lugar. La leve risilla de Sasuke la acompañó por todo el trayecto, recordándole que nunca jamás debía bajar la guardia en su presencia. Ese hombre acababa de declararle la guerra.

* * *

Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde leyendo artículos en la biblioteca, no sabía muy bien cómo responder a Sasuke, pero lo haría de eso no le cabía duda.

—Tía... —Sakura alzó la cabeza de entre los cientos de papeles que revisaba, notando que en el umbral se encontraba Hanabi observándola fijamente—. Sasuke dice si quieres acompañarnos en el invernadero. —Con la duda escrita en el rostro, se puso de pie para seguir a la niña que ni aguardó por su confirmación.

¿También había invernadero? ¿Dónde? La respuesta no se hizo esperar, tras seguir a Hanabi por un estrecho pasillo por el cual ella nunca antes había transitado, terminaron de pie junto a un puerta de madera tan común como las del resto de la casa. Sakura aún no recorría cada parte pues intentaba no descubrir cuánto le faltaba por remodelar. Pero para su sorpresa, al ingresar en ese nuevo lugar se encontró con un ambiente que nunca se hubiese imaginado perteneciese a su esposo.

El invernadero era una estructura metálica que se elevaba hasta formar una cúpula no muy ostentosa, el cristal en las paredes permitía apreciar en su totalidad el cielo de la tarde. Las gotitas sobre la superficie transpirada, le daba un toque mágico. La luz chocaba con el agua, creando pequeños destellos de colores. Era hermoso y a la vez un tanto solitario. Parecía que de cierta forma ese pedazo de naturaleza, se encontraba ajeno al mundo ajetreado, ruidoso y sucio de Londres. Había una indiscutible atmosfera de humedad y un calor casi agobiante, pero todo eso era fácil de ignorar frente a la vista que proporcionaban las incontables especies de plantas en su interior. Sakura observó en todas direcciones, maravillada por las tonalidades verdes, amarillas, rojas y tantas otras que se extendían orgullosas sobre las largas mesas. Era simplemente revitalizante, tanta vida encerrada en un solo lugar. Si el jardín de Sasuke la había dejado anonadada, el invernadero era una experiencia más allá de lo explicable.

Avanzó detrás de Hanabi por el camino de ladrillos, sin poder quitarle la vista a las cosas que la rodeaban, algunas hojas colgaban con abandono desde sus asentamientos y ella las rozaba con las manos para apreciar sus texturas. En un momento la niña se detuvo y Sakura a regañadientes se obligó a cerrar la boca y poner atención. Sasuke sentado en un banco de granito frente a una mesa, la observaba divertido.

—Me alegro que hayas decidido acompañarnos —murmuró él en tanto que la niña tomaba asiento a su lado y prontamente hundía sus manitos en una maseta llena de tierra. Sakura enarcó una ceja, no sabía que a su sobrina le gustaran esa clase de cosas.

—¿Qué hacen? —instó paseando con la mirada por la mesa en la que ellos trabajaban. Del otro lado en el piso, se encontraba Indra escarbando con una pala de mano la tierra del suelo y obligando a Shiro a escalar por el hoyo.

—Trasplantamos rosas —respondió Hanabi ensimismada en su tarea.

—Esta mañana recibí estas rosas blancas y le pedí a Hanabi ayuda para trasladarlas a unas masetas más grandes.

Sakura reparó entonces en el atuendo que cubría tanto a la niña como a su esposo, ambos lucían unos delantales verdes y tenían las manos bastante enlodadas. Sasuke con un cuchillo, le realizaba cortes a un tallo lleno de espinas y en un instante le dirigió una nueva sonrisita. Se veía extraño, diferente, quizás relajado. Sí, eso era. Él parecía completamente en sintonía con el ambiente, tenía gotitas de sudor en la frente, llevaba la camisa remangada dejando a la vista aquellas dichosas pulseras y su semblante parecía haber perdido esa constante tensión.

—¿Quieres ayudarnos? —inquirió sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Sakura asintió, momentáneamente olvidando su pequeña disputa. Tomó el delantal que él le ofrecía y al pasar junto a Indra el niño le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¿Tú no vas a plantar? —le preguntó, al notar que el muchacho parecía más interesado en jugar con el hurón que en las plantas.

—Plantar rosas es cosa de niñas —espetó él con firmeza. Al instante sintió como su esposo se volvía en su asiento, para dirigirle una fulminante mirada.

—No digas boberías, mocoso, las plantas... cualquieras sean, son muy importantes para todo ser viviente. Es necesario que en el mundo existan flores. —Sasuke regresó la atención a su tallo, parecía estar reflexionando en voz alta y ya ni siquiera lucía interesado en dar su explicación—. Nadie les da la importancia que merecen —continuó casi por inercia.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos por sus palabras, entonces él pareció reparar repentinamente en ellos y les expuso una pícara sonrisa.

—Además... no hay cosa que conquiste el corazón de una mujer, como una hermosa rosa. —La miró con el desafío escrito en los ojos, Sakura frunció el ceño.

Sasuke ya volvía a ser el mismo, por un instante hasta había parecido un adulto hablando de las plantas con tanta pasión. Pero los momentos de su esposo eran escasos, no le gustaba mostrarse tal y como era, ella se dio cuenta de eso en ese instante. Sasuke prefería que todos pensaran que no tenía intereses, pero incluso él se había traicionado por un segundo. Aún mantenía esas fuertes convicciones de la infancia, respetaba tanto la naturaleza que llegaba a dar ternura esa devoción.

—¿Las rosas conquistan a las mujeres? —instó Indra reparando tardíamente en las palabras del conde. Sasuke asintió resuelto, Sakura soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Las rosas son muy bonitas y pueden ser un lindo detalle, pero no te aseguran el corazón de nadie. Sólo tú puedes conquistar a una mujer, mostrándole que te mereces su amor —le dijo al niño y éste frunció el ceño dubitativo, seguramente pensando que la técnica de Sasuke era mucho más sencilla que la que ella le ofrecía.

—Con doce rosas ganarás a cualquiera —contraatacó su esposo, retándola a responderle el golpe. Ella presionó los ojos en finas líneas, pero no se dejó amilanar.

—No confíes en eso, si la persona no lo merece ni todas las rosas del mundo lo lograrían. —Sakura ya ni siquiera miraba a Indra, su vista estaba firme en enfrentar la burlona sonrisa de Sasuke.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que puedo confirmar lo que digo.

Ella sonrió con sorna y con un leve asentimiento accedió a esa demanda. Sabía lo que Sasuke le estaba proponiendo y no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás.

—¿Con doce rosas? —Soltó un risilla irónica—. Me encantaría ver eso.

Él le correspondió el gesto y se puso de pie, caminando a paso sopesado hasta detenerse por completo delante de ella.

—Tenemos un trato, cariño —le susurró inclinándose ligeramente para que sólo ella lo oyera. Sakura se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, el calor de ese lugar parecía haberse concentrado repentinamente en sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué no van a pedir que nos sirvan el té en el solárium? —Él se apartó tan rápido como antes la había avasallado, los niños lo miraron y enseguida comenzaron a asentir conformes con su plan.

—Bien... vayan. —Sakura se dio la vuelta para seguirlos, pero entonces una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo en medio de su retirada—. Ven conmigo.

Y ella lo siguió en silencio. Abriéndose paso por entre las plantas y las enormes hojas, Sasuke avanzó a las profundidades del invernadero hasta terminar el recorrido en un pequeño claro iluminado por varias velas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó un tanto nerviosa por estar allí a solas con él. Después de todo, Sasuke podía seguir molesto por lo que le había hecho la noche anterior aunque él se las había cobrado esa misma mañana.

—Te quiero enseñar algo —musitó como si nada. Entonces la empujó ligeramente por la cintura, hasta que Sakura quedó de pie frente a una mesa que exponía hileras de rosas de diversos colores. Ella contuvo el aliento, eran maravillosas. Sin siquiera proponérselo, se vio a sí misma acariciando los pétalos blancos, rojos y amarillos, quería tomar un buen montón y llevárselas a su habitación para decorar cada esquina—. ¿Te gustan?

—Son hermosas —respondió con honestidad.

Sasuke la observaba pero ella por un segundo se vio abstraída por una belleza completamente nueva. Le gustaban las flores, siempre las había amado, pero nunca había podido tener más que un jardincito simple y sin gracia. En cambio en ese lugar, se podía tener lo que uno desease. El clima que producía el invernadero, era el ideal para cultivar todo tipo de exóticas flores.

—Ven, dame tu mano. —En algún momento Sasuke había recogido una de las tantas flores que debía trasplantar y en ese instante se la estaba dando. Ella la tomó algo vacilante—. Vamos a darle un nuevo hogar —dijo en tanto que apartaba una maseta limpia y llenaba su base de tierra.

—Ponle un poco de agua, para humedecer el cepellón... será más fácil de sacar y las raíces no se quebraran. —Sakura siguió sus instrucciones sin decir mucho, ella sabía algunas cosas básicas pero era evidente que Sasuke llevaba tiempo en la práctica—. Ahueca un poco esto —le señaló, mientras le entregaba otra maseta.

Por un largo rato ellos se mantuvieron trabajando en silencio, trasplantaban las flores sin necesidad de darse indicaciones. Y ella se encontró sonriendo en más de una ocasión, cuando sus manos se encontraban en el interior de las masetas, cuando Sasuke le apartaba casualmente el cabello que se caía sobre sus ojos. Era extraño estar en paz con él, pero a Sakura le gustó la idea de que algo así fuese posible.

—¿En dónde estuviste en toda la semana? —Las palabras se habían precipitado de sus labios, casi en un exabrupto.

Esa duda la había estado atormentando el día y por qué no, la semana completa. Pero sabía que si le preguntaba, él se guardaría el derecho a responder. Sasuke no parecía comprender que siendo marido y mujer, lo mínimo que se debían era un poco de honestidad. ¿Y qué si él le respondía con la verdad? A ella le asustaba eso, pues entre todas sus teorías la idea de que Sasuke hubiese ido a ver a alguna mujer, había aparecido en más de una ocasión. ¿Podría ser posible?

—Aquí y allá —respondió finalmente y tal como ella se lo había estado esperando, su esposo había evadido la pregunta con esa poca sutileza suya.

—¿Dónde específicamente? —Lo presionó con la clara intención de obtener algo más que sólo medias confesiones. Sasuke se giró levemente para mirarla con fijeza, por un instante lució confundido pero la emoción que cruzó por sus ojos fue fugaz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Desconfías de mí?—le espetó casi en broma.

Sakura dejó a un lado la flor con la que estaba trabajando, pues repentinamente sentía las manos demasiado pesadas como para manipular algo tan delicado.

—¿Tendría?

Se observaron en silencio por un largo rato, Sakura comenzó a sentir la densidad del ambiente cada vez más difícil de manejar. La respiración se le había vuelto casi superficial, por más que intentaba llenar sus pulmones estos se encontraban momentáneamente colapsados. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, pero de un segundo a otro chasqueó la lengua y soltando una risa hueca, se apartó de la mesa en la que llevaban los últimos minutos juntos.

—Has lo que te venga en gana, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones. —Se soltó el delantal, dándole la espalda mientras hablaba. Sakura sintió como un nuevo sentimiento de decepción la invadía, ¿es que acaso nunca lograría conectar con él?

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó al verlo dirigirse inexorablemente hacia la salida, era una pregunta estúpida pero ella no había podido refrenarse.

—Sí, esto comienza a aburrirme. —Le dirigió una mirada que ella no supo comprender y luego se perdió tras una densa cortina de hojas.

Sakura bajo la vista al piso y sacudiendo la cabeza, terminó por resignar aquella parte de su corazón que intentaba comprenderlo. No tenía caso, Sasuke era una contradicción y ella no tenía la fuerza mental para manejar a alguien como él. Debía dejar de intentarlo, después de todo era como tratar de nadar en contra de la corriente. Agotador e inútil.

* * *

Era muy entrada en la noche, pero a él poco le importó perderse la cena. Había recibido una nota por demás importante esa tarde y debía atender esos asuntos antes de dejarse estar. Afortunadamente había logrado que Karin lo atendiera rápidamente y en ese momento estaba listo para regresar a su casa, no sabía con qué propósito. Quizás y hasta le pediría a Sakura que lo acompañara un rato mientras esperaba el amanecer.

—¡Sasuke! —El sonido de su nombre rompió en la tranquilidad de la noche. Él se volteó sobre su hombro, notando como desde un carruaje un rostro se asomaba con la mortecina luz de una bujía iluminando tenuemente sus rasgos—. Sube —le indicó su hermano, abriendo la puerta en el proceso.

Sasuke, no muy convencido, optó por brincar al interior caliente y suave del carruaje. Las calles estaban húmedas y sucias, no había nada de malo en darse un pequeño gusto ¿verdad? Itachi lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos negros y Sasuke se puso tenso al instante, le recordaba tanto a su padre que a veces eso lo perturbaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —pidió saber, buscando llenar el vacío.

—Al White's. —El club de caballeros que frecuentaba su hermano era de corresponsales lustres y sólo los hombres con títulos que podían rastrearse hasta la mismísima línea de los Plantagenet*, tenían la dignidad de perder el conocimiento en ese sitio. A él no le agradaba mucho, por eso prefería la rusticidad del Rummer, allí asistían personas simples y servían excelentes comidas—. Acompáñame y tomaremos una copa.

En palabras de Itachi eso significaba: "ven a verme como me embriago". Pues Sasuke no bebía, en tanto que su hermano era capaz de vaciarse una vitrina completa y aun así mantenerse en pie. Tenía una buena resistencia, pero él pensaba que sólo lo hacía como una forma de aplacar todas sus dolencias o acallar su conciencia. Fuese una u otra la razón, la verdad era que no le importaba tanto como para preguntárselo. Su hermano era el típico hombre víctima de las circunstancias. Sasuke sabía que Itachi no era una mala persona, pero las cosas malas parecían perseguirlo. Había tenido una esposa traicionera, un amigo igual de hijo de perra y un "posible" heredero muerto. Sí, sin lugar a dudas Itachi no era el más afortunado de la familia. Pero los antecedentes de los Uchiha nunca habían sido del todo positivos.

—¿Cómo está tu esposa?

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Bien —respondió cortante. Itachi posó la vista en la ventana un instante, para luego arrastrarla de forma más decidida en su dirección.

—No es un bonito lugar para estar caminando a estas horas. —Entonces su hermano lo había notado, por un momento él había esperado que Itachi no reparara en el sitio de donde lo había levantado.

Pero fiel a su personalidad poco entrometida, utilizó comentarios indirectos para de cierta forma preguntarle, ¿qué rayos hacía en un prostíbulo? Sasuke se sintió ligeramente molesto, que su mujer se lo insinuara esa tarde había sido irritante, pero ahora que también su hermano pusiera en tela de juicio su lealtad era demasiado. ¿Acaso tenía escrito en la frente libidinoso? ¿Un hombre no podía caminar por callejones oscuros, sin estar buscándose una puta?

—¿Insinúas algo? —lo increpó firmemente, Itachi agitó la cabeza en una tenue negación—. Que tu mujer haya sido una arrastrada, no significa que todos tengamos una moral tan laxa.

En esa ocasión los ojos de Itachi centellaron con un claro gesto de incomodidad, Sasuke sabía que lo había golpeado por lo bajo. Pero le era inevitable, siempre que podía atacaba, así lo habían educado. Ni siquiera cuando el enemigo estaba en el piso retorciéndose, uno debía darle la espalda. Sino que como un buen soldado, siempre hay que asegurarse de dejarlo fuera de combate y rogando misericordia. Sabía que si presionaba un poco por el lado de su exesposa, Itachi desistiría de sus estúpidos interrogatorios. Y tal como lo había previsto fue como ocurrió, su hermano dejó de lado la conversación y se limitó a observar ausente por la ventana.

Sasuke no se lamentó, no sintió pena ni nada. Él le había advertido antes e Itachi había decidido ignorarlo, al final de cuentas no era su culpa que fuese un idiota de mente cerrada. Lo malo era que el buen corazón de su hermano, lo hacía presa fácil para las mujeres interesadas y traicioneras. Tal vez ese fue el primer motivo por el cual comenzó a pensar que la nueva fijación de Itachi tan sólo le traería problemas, y el sobre que tenía en su bolsillo sólo había ayudado a confirmar esas dudas. Por mera curiosidad había hecho algunas averiguaciones en la aduana. No le había gustado mucho descubrir que la señorita Izumi, era menos que un ente ficticio. Todas las mentiras que le había dicho a su hermano, eran fácilmente desentrañables si se sabía cómo buscar y él era un experto en rastrear cualquier cosa. Sobre todo mentirosos.

Así que estaba dispuesto a hacer un último acto de bondad y le diría a Itachi que se anduviera con cuidado, pero sabía que era muy posible que su hermano hiciera todo lo contrario. Así era su familia con él, hacía años que lo ignoraban, de esa forma era más fácil tener que afrontar su parentesco.

* * *

Tras pasar dos horas viendo como su hermano ahogaba sus penas en brandy, Sasuke logró regresar a su casa finalmente. Todo estaba en silencio y en completa oscuridad, tal y como a él le gustaba que estuviese su casa. Recorrió la estancia como muchas noches había hecho, pensando cuánto le habría gustado permanecer junto al río, pero las continuas insinuaciones a su falta de carácter comenzaban a fastidiarlo. Si permanecía toda la noche fuera, Sakura se haría una idea equivocada otra vez. Aburrido, decidió subir a su habitación y echar una leída a un nuevo artículo de un colega escocés. Pero se cansó luego de las cinco primeras líneas, esa noche no estaba para hundirse en el arduo trabajo de la cultivación de nabos. ¿Además por qué alguien querría cultivar nabos? Eran horrorosos.

Su vista viajó casi por inercia hacia la puerta de conexión, en todo el tiempo que había estado allí no había oído ningún sonido provenir de la habitación de su esposa. Eso sólo podía significar que dormía. Se encogió de hombros y antes de poder pensarlo dos veces ya se encontraba cruzando el umbral de su cuarto. Efectivamente ella estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, Sasuke vaciló un instante antes de acercarse pero luego simplemente se recostó a su lado con completa naturalidad. Sakura no reparó en su presencia, sino que continuó abrazada a su almohada como una niña pequeña. Sasuke se posicionó sobre su codo para poder admirarla con mayor tranquilidad y luego un recuerdo golpeó su mente de súbito.

Se incorporó con cuidado para no despertarla y tras trajinar unos momento en su propia alcoba, regresó nuevamente a su lado. Ella no había variado su posición y en sus labios se podía ver el esbozo de una tenue sonrisa de tranquilidad. Con una rosa en su mano, Sasuke comenzó a rozarle las mejillas pétalo por pétalo. Sakura hizo una muequita, pero continuó en su sueño completamente ajena al mundo exterior. Él delineó con la flor los contornos de su rostro y tuvo que ahogar una risa, cuando ella movió una mano para apartarlo. Rozó sus labios y Sakura le correspondió entreabriéndolos de manera demasiado insinuante.

Bien, se dijo internamente, ese juego ya se estaba volviendo peligroso para su sanidad mental. Apartó la rosa, pero ella aún parecía estar invitándolo con esos sonrosados labios, medio húmedos y por demás irresistibles. Sasuke dejó ir un sonoro suspiro e hizo ademan de levantarse; suficiente de torturas, mejor regresaba a su cuarto y la dejaba dormir. Pero entonces Sakura lo detuvo con una sola palabra.

—Sasuke-kun... —La miró algo sorprendido, ¿acaso se había despertado?

No hubo ni un solo movimiento, su respiración no había variado y sus ojos seguían tan cerrados como antes. Ella seguía soñando, reflexionó para sus adentros mientras una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. Ella estaba soñando con él y por la expresión de su rostro tranquilo, no parecía ser algo feo. Se inclinó un poco para plantar un inocente beso en sus labios, pero entonces Sakura murmuró su nombre contra su boca y al instante en que él pensó en retirarse, ella lo detuvo por la solapa del chaleco. Y a decir verdad Sasuke no hizo mucho por resistirse a su demanda después de eso.

Oh, oh, esto auguraba otra noche sin dormir para él.

* * *

La tibieza de su lengua recorría su boca con avidez, Sakura sintió que podría robarle sus secretos más oscuros con ese simple beso. Lo deseaba y no tuvo reparos en demostrárselo. _«Oh, Sasuke, ¿por qué no podías ser siempre así?»_ Ella entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su nuca, apresándolo junto a su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero Dios, era el sueño más maravilloso del mundo. Entonces él comenzó a apartarse, Sakura quiso decirle que aguardara que estaba dispuesta a lo que sea. Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, Sasuke le sonrió con amabilidad. Sakura gimió molesta no quería que se terminara, aunque lentamente sentía que dejaba ese letargo tan satisfactorio, para ser prontamente llevada una vez más a la vigilia.

Sus labios suaves, su cuerpo fuerte, su aroma enloquecedor ya no estaban. Sakura se sintió estúpida y extrañamente decepcionada, no había sido real. Pues no podía lograr que Sasuke se dignara a sincerarse con ella y eso parecía ser su eterno yugo. Soltando un suspiro ahuecó la almohada y se volteó en la otra dirección, dispuesta a retomar su sueño. Al menos allí tenía el placer de saborearlo a gusto. Entonces algo a su lado captó su atención, sobre la funda blanca de un almohadón descansaba inocentemente una hermosa rosa roja. Sakura la tomó algo confundida y no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran a la puerta de conexión. ¿Él había estado allí? La duda se clavó en su mente y el recuerdo del beso centelló frente a sus ojos abiertos, tal vez... no, imposible. Sonrió de medio lado, antes de darle un besito a su rosa y volverse a dormir.

* * *

*La casa Plataganet fue la dinastia reinante en Inglaterra entre 1154 y 1399


	18. Hasta el amanecer

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Nuevo capituloooo

**HASTA EL AMANECER**

_"Al situarnos en el centro de un bosque Americano, nuestra vista tiende a perderse en las alturas. Los límpidos cielos azules, logran robarle el aliento a quien quiera que se detenga a admirarlos. Entre las cientos de criaturas que surcan por ese magnánimo escenario, se encuentran estos diminutos e intrépidos animales. Con sus erráticos movimientos, que pueden ir de norte a sur y de este a oeste incesantemente, los Apodiformes son sin lugar a dudas los..."_

—Mierda...—Con un bramido, Sasuke tiró a un lado la pluma con la que escribía.

Simplemente no encontraba una forma de describir a un mísero colibrí, eso debía de ser una señal, estaba perdiendo el don. Nunca antes había utilizado tanto tiempo para escribir un artículo tan simple, y es que había observado a esas criaturas por años. Era estúpido e incluso un tanto desmoralizante saber que no había descubierto nada muy trascendental. Por ahora podía decir con toda firmeza que las plumas de los Colibríes, eran excelentes adornos para los sombreros de las señoras. La moda agradecería tanto su aporte. Estaba decidido, la escritura sana y sin crítica comenzaba a escapársele con mayor rapidez, demasiados años trabajando de incognito llegan a pudrir la mente de cualquiera. Y su mente siempre había tenido cierta predisposición a la podredumbre.

Soltó un suspiro y arrojó una rápida mirada al reloj de la chimenea, aún tenía tres horas por delante que afrontar. ¿Qué podía hacer mientras tanto? No tenía material para jugar a ser el _Fantasma_ y a decir verdad no sentía ningún anhelo por escribir. Quería... quería...

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Alzó la cabeza alterado por la súbita intromisión, no se esperaba que alguien lo buscara en su estudio a las tres de la mañana—. Hola... —dijo ella apretando con sus pálidas manos el cinturón de su bata. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, tan recatada su esposa.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó intentando determinar la razón de su visita. No esperaba que Sakura estuviese merodeando a esas horas y menos que lo estuviese buscando a él, por lo que significaba que había una mejor explicación.

—Fui por un té —respondió con timidez, bajando la vista a sus pies descalzos—. Tuve un sueño... —Hizo una pequeña pausa y una curiosa sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Raro —terminó por decir, regresando súbitamente sus ojos hacia él—. ¿Tú qué haces?

Conforme las palabras salían de su boca, ella fue adentrándose a paso lento hacia sus dominios. Sasuke miró las hojas sobre su escritorio, con el propósito de no intimidarla.

—Escribía... —murmuró dubitativo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle sobre qué Sakura se tomó la libertad de robarle su último borrador.

—¿Qué son los _Apodiformes_? —inquirió, ignorando la mano que él extendió para que le devolviera la hoja. Sasuke se puso de pie, pero ella sólo giró sobre su eje para evadir su intento de recuperar su escrito.

—Oye, devuélvelo. —Sakura lo miró de soslayo y finalmente colocó la hoja entre ellos dos a modo de sumisión, pero cuando él fue a tomarla ella se alejó de un brinco riendo por su hazaña—. Muy graciosa.

Una nueva risita brotó de su boca y él, cayendo en su trampa, se encontró persiguiéndola por toda la habitación logrando que Sakura soltara sonoras carcajadas cuando fallaba en su cacería.

—Eres muy lento —se burló, mientras se escudaba detrás de su sillón de cuero—. ¿Realmente lo quieres? A mí no me parece...

Sasuke la observó con los ojos en rendijas, ella sonreía con aire triunfal sacudiendo su borrador como si se tratara de una bandera de la victoria.

—Tienes razón, no lo quiero —espetó parco, dándose la vuelta para salir del estudio. Oyó el pequeño suspiro que dejó ir su esposa al ver su reacción, entonces aprovechando ese momento de distracción, Sasuke se volvió y plantando las manos en el escritorio brincó hacia el otro lado rápidamente. Ella contuvo el aire al tenerlo cara a cara y él apresándola con sus brazos a la pared más cercana, preguntó—: ¿Quién es lento?

Tras recuperarse del pequeño susto, Sakura lo miró con el reconocimiento de la derrota en sus ojos verdes.

—Sólo quería ver lo que hacías —musitó con delicadeza, como si en ese instante hubiese recordado su condición de dama. A Sasuke no lo iba a engañar con su acto de mujer respetable y sumisa, menos después de haberlo hecho correrla por todas las esquinas del estudio.

—Te dije que escribía —masculló él sin retroceder ni un milímetro. Tenía su rostro tan cerca que hasta podía determinar el número de pecas casi traslucidas que retocaban el puente de su nariz.

—Pero no respondiste mi pregunta —replicó ella, casi luciendo indignada por ello. Forzando un poco su memoria, recordó lo que Sakura había querido saber antes de que se pusieran a jugar al gato y al ratón; suspiró.

—Son colibríes... escribía sobre... —No terminó la frase al notar como ella entornaba los ojos para mirarlo de un modo por demás particular, parecía que repentinamente su esposa hubiese visto una aparición justo donde él estaba parado—. ¿Qué?

—¿Colibríes? —Fue lo único que dijo antes de soltar una leve risilla de burla.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, masticando la necesidad de decir algo grosero. Con un ademan brusco bajó las brazos que aún mantenía a sus lados, se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia la puerta sin abrir la boca. Ella no era la primera persona que encontraba gracioso el hecho de que escribiera sobre aves. Aún nadie le veía un sentido útil a su trabajo, pues... _las aves son para cazar, Sasuke, ¿quién rayos quiere saber cómo se alimentan? _¿O cualquiera de sus misterios para el caso? Había oído eso tantas veces que ya no podía fingir una sonrisa tirante y aceptar lo que otros consideraban como una perdida de tiempo con elegancia, simplemente ya no podía. El único interesado parecía ser el rey, quizás esa era la última de las razones por las cuales Sasuke debería seguir adelante con todas sus investigaciones, pero no contaba con el apoyo de nadie más y como bien dice el dicho: a caballo regalado...

—Aguarda, Sasuke-kun, ¿a dónde vas?

La miró un segundo por sobre el hombro, sin ánimos de seguir ya con esa reunión y se forzó a conjurar en su rostro una expresión indolente.

—A la cama, ¿necesitas que te haga un reporte de todos los lugares que visito? —masculló, quizá no tan convincente en eso de aparentar soltura.

Sakura se puso en movimiento pero él no aguardó ni un segundo, abandonó el estudio prácticamente a la carrera. Alcanzó las escaleras en tiempo record, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz dormir pero negándose a aceptar la opción de quedarse allí estático. En ocasiones sólo no tenía idea qué rayos estaba mal con él.

—Sasuke-kun ¿qué ocurre? —Unos escalones más abajo su esposa parecía afanosa por darle alcance.

—Nada.

—¿Acaso intentas que caiga en lo mismo dos veces?

Sasuke supo que se refería a la broma durante el desayuno, la diferencia era que en esta ocasión él realmente estaba cabreado. Y no deseaba una disculpa eso le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, no quería absolutamente nada de nadie. ¿Por qué ella no hacía lo que todos y lo ignoraba?

—No intento nada, sólo llegar a mi habitación. —Esperaba que con eso, le dejara claro que la discusión había caducado.

En uno o dos días él se olvidaría de todo el asunto, deseaba estar solo por un momento. Entonces se convencería a sí mismo que no había razones reales para ofenderse, porque en cierta forma era verdad, nadie obtenía absolutamente nada de sus escritos sobre las aves. Pero mierda, le costaban bastante tiempo y pensamientos, lo mínimo que quería es que no se le rieran a la cara o al menos que no lo hicieran en su _puta_ casa.

—Sasuke-kun. —Ella lo tomó por el antebrazo y él se tuvo que sacudir con fuerza para liberarse, procurando no hacerle daño en el proceso. Entró a su cuarto en una ráfaga, sintiendo detrás de él los pasos descalzos de su mujer.

—Vete, Sakura —le advirtió con el último resquicio de amabilidad que le quedaba.

—No, yo... —Una clara vacilación la hizo detenerse en medio de su frase, él la miró fijamente un instante—. Ay, Dios... —musitó llevándose una mano a la boca—Dios, Sasuke-kun, lo siento. —Se acercó lentamente sin despegar sus grandes ojos de los de él—. Yo sólo jugaba... no... perdón, no quería reírme de...

—No importa —espetó volviéndose en dirección a la cómoda, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué rayos deseaba encontrar allí, quizás sólo una razón para no seguir enfrentando su apenada mirada. No quería hacerla sentir mal, quería ser como antes, ser la razón de sus sonrisas pero todo parecía tan complicado ahora.

—No, sí importa —le dijo con firmeza—. Fui muy desconsiderada...

—Sakura... yo soy todo el tiempo desconsiderado —remarcó con un extraño humor socarrón autocrítico—. Además todo ese artículo es una mierda inútil...

—No creo que eso sea cierto. —Sasuke la observó enarcando una ceja con incredulidad—. Si tú lo investigas es porque debe ser importante.

—Cuanta fe.

—No es fe, bobo, es reconocimiento... eres uno de los pocos hombres que conozco que poseen la habilidad de ver con tanta claridad como lo haces tú. Yo admiro esa capacidad tuya, sabes leer a las personas, a los animales e incluso a las plantas...

Al parecer no a todas las personas, pensó para sus adentros mientras la observaba divagar sobre sus "logros".

Él la detuvo en mitad de su discurso, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No necesitas decir nada más, _ma chère_, es la primera vez que alguien dice algo bueno de mí... déjame procesarlo.

Sakura sonrió bajo su tacto y él apartó lentamente el dedo.

—Realmente estaba jugando, nunca haría nada para herirte.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en una tenue negación.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió completamente perdido. Acostumbraba a que el mundo le huyera, no que lo intentaran comprender, esto era un concepto nuevo para él.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura parecía sinceramente confundida por su pregunta—. Eres... Sasuke-kun. —Y con eso parecía querer explicarlo todo—. Mi Sasuke-kun... sí peleamos y discutimos, pero eso no importa al fin de cuentas porque eres mi amigo, mi primer y único amigo. Nunca desearía nada malo hacia ti, nunca.

No pudo más que sonreírle a cambio, quiso poder ser capaz de decir algo que la reconfortara y que le diera la tranquilidad que estaba buscando, pero Sasuke no se sentía con derecho a prometerle tales cosas.

—Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir, Sakura.

Ella dirigió su vista lentamente hacia la ventana, para luego regresarla hacia él.

—Aún no ha amanecido —comentó con un curioso brillo en los ojos, que por un instante él no supo interpretar. Sakura bamboleó en el aire su dedo índice, indicándole que se diera la vuelta. Sasuke lo hizo con la desconfianza escrita en el rostro—. Prometo liberarte esta vez.

Su voz le había sonado honesta, pero era difícil saber, lo único que podía era confiar en su palabra. Dudosamente llevó las manos hacia la espalda y segundos después, fue recompensado por el sonido de sus grilletes siendo cerrados. Esa noche prometía mejorías conforme avanzaba el reloj.

* * *

—He estado pensando —anunció mientras lo observaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, Sasuke se volvió para mostrarle su atención. Sakura sonrió al verlo tan sumiso, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esa situación.

—Espero que este descubrimiento sea más creativo que los últimos diez minutos anteriores —comentó burlón y ella tuvo que concederle ese punto, pues a decir verdad no tenía idea qué hacer estando en esa posición. Sí, Sasuke estaba atado. ¿Y ahora?

—Bueno, ¿puedes culparme? No es como si todos los días tuviese que entretener a un hombre hasta el amanecer.

Sasuke le envió una mirada criptica, para luego enseñarle una deslumbrante sonrisa que logró hacer que las palmas de sus manos sudaran y su corazón perdiera el compás. Él sin duda sabía sacarle partido a sus sonrisas.

—No sabes qué feliz me hace saber eso, _mon amour_.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco frente a ese comentario, sólo Sasuke era capaz de echar a perder el efecto de tan bonita sonrisa con unas pocas palabras. Esas pulseras deberían haber incluido una mordaza para su bocaza, decidió entonces sonriendo ante su propia idea.

—Eres un idiota —espetó, luchando por sonar censurable.

—¿Y qué pensabas? —le recordó él súbitamente, haciendo que pateara a un lado todas sus anteriores cavilaciones.

Sakura se puso de pie en un exabrupto y fue a buscarlo hasta la ventana con la decisión retozando en su mente. En silencio lo tomó por los hombros hasta girarlo por completo, y sacando ideas de quién sabe dónde, se dejó caer con suavidad sobre su regazo. Sasuke no dijo o hizo nada para detenerla y ella se permitió soltar un suspiro interno; no estaba segura de cómo proceder, pero quedarse a dos metros de él no estaba resultando efectivo. Si quería afrontar sus miedos, lo mejor era iniciar el juego de una vez por todas. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentarlo, ya que estaban en la oscuridad y solos, no había muchas posibilidades de hacer el ridículo. Y como que ya no le importaba humillarse ante Sasuke, pues al fin de cuentas ella siempre podía dejarlo atado.

—Todo esto que ideaste para ayudarme es muy interesante... —Sasuke asintió con lentitud, y Sakura concentró la vista y las manos en los pliegues de la camisa de su esposo, repentinamente cualquier cosa parecía mejor que enfrentar sus ojos—. Pero me gustaría... añadir una clausula —musitó en voz queda. Tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero esa noche por un instante decidió que los miedos podían esperar hasta el amanecer.

—¿Clausula? —instó él en su típico tono demasiado bajo y susurrante.

Sakura lo miró de soslayo con algo de curiosidad, Sasuke tenía su atención fija en la mano con la que ella alisaba la camisa sobre su pecho y nada más que su mano parecía entrar en su campo visual.

—Sí —murmuró sin detener los movimientos fugaces de sus roces—. Verás, algo así que nos ayude a conocernos mejor. —Se detuvo al momento que sintió como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba debajo de su tacto, por lo que se apresuró a añadir—: Ya sabes por el bien de este... —¿Qué podría decir? ¿Matrimonio? No, Sasuke no deseaba un matrimonio real. Tampoco podía mentirse diciendo algo como "por el bien de este amor". Entonces, ¿qué?—. Proyecto.

No era la mejor forma de definirlos, pero a falta de opciones que dejaran a todos felices, no había quedado tan mal.

—¿Y cuál es la cláusula?

Ella dio un respingo, sorprendida, no se esperaba que él aceptara todo tan fácilmente. Aunque Sasuke no era de esos que presentaran batalla si las cosas se hacían como a él le gustaban. Eso qué significaba, ¿acaso Sasuke quería conocerla y dejarla conocerlo?

—Siempre que estés atado, debes responder cualquier cosa que te pregunte con la verdad. —El silencio se hizo luego de que ella expusiera su condición, Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo pasado el primer minuto. Él aún continuaba viendo su mano, no a ella, sino a la mano que había dejado descansando sobre su corazón.

—¿Y qué gano a cambio? —preguntó finalmente. Sakura se encontró en una encrucijada, ¿qué demonios podía darle? Ella tenía tan poca imaginación que estaba casi segura que cualquier cosa que le ofreciera a él le parecería insulsa.

—No lo sé... —respondió evasiva—. ¿Qué quieres? —Y fue entonces cuando su esposo la miró, no tuvo que decir una palabra, su mirada hablaba por él—. ¿Todo se reduce a "eso" para ti? —lo increpó, sintiendo repentinamente la urgencia de saltar lejos de su regazo, él soltó una leve carcajada al ver su reacción.

—Soy un hombre sano, no tiene nada de malo desear a mi esposa.

Sakura sintió como los colores se le subían a las mejillas, él no tenía escrúpulos, ni decencia para el caso.

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esa forma? Soy una dama... —dijo con la piel al rojo vivo.

—Te sorprendería lo indecente que se vuelven las damas a mi lado. —Sakura contuvo el aliento, antes de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Qué? —Le reclamó en tono compungido—. Todo eso antes de casarme contigo, por supuesto.

No supo si creer en esas palabras o no, al fin de cuentas todo lo relacionado a Sasuke tenía un matiz de misterio que parecía no querer develársele. Nunca sabía cómo interpretarlo, pues siempre parecía ajustar lo que decía a la conveniencia de su oyente. Ese era el problema con su esposo, ¿cómo diantres discernir sus momentos de honestidad de los de bromas crueles?

—Entonces ¿qué?—insistió cambiando abruptamente de tema—. ¿Aceptas la cláusula?

—Mira, me has atrapado bondadoso —admitió sonriendo de lado—. Dispara todas tus preguntas, que te daré respuestas... claro, si cuento con las repuestas.**1**

—¿Prometes decir la verdad? —inquirió seria.

—Toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. —Sakura suspiró cansinamente, logrando que él comprendiera que no estaba de juego—. Lo prometo —agregó, esta vez adquiriendo un tono de voz más comprometido.

—De acuerdo... ¿dónde estuviste en toda la semana?

Él la enfrentó directamente con sus chispeantes ojos negros, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero sin duda Sasuke no se esperaba que continuara con ese tema.

—En la casa de mi madre. —Fue su turno de mirarlo contrariada, porque de todos los lugares que podría haber visitado, ese ni siquiera entraba en la lista de los más detestados.

—Lo prometiste —le recordó, sin ánimos de dejarse embaucar por sus modos de tergiversar la verdad.

—Sí, lo prometí y es la verdad, estuve visitando a mi familia.

Lo miró un largo rato, esperando la infaltable burla o sonrisa zalamera, pero él se mantuvo firme en su postura.

—¿Por qué? —No pudo evitar sonar acusadora.

—Pues en un principio obligación y bueno... —Una sonrisa extraña surcó sus labios, parecía estar rememorando un buen momento. Eso sí que era algo que debía alarmarla, ¿buenos momentos? ¿En su casa?—. Conforme los días fueron pasando, digamos que descubrí eso que hace del hogar de la infancia algo memorable —terminó su frase con una leve risilla, pero ella no quiso ni empezar a imaginar lo que había hecho a esas personas. Su esposo podía ser muy rencoroso cuando quería.

—¿Y cómo están? —preguntó aceptando su verdad, al menos en cierta forma. Sasuke apartó la vista hacia un punto indeterminado y la diversión de segundos antes, pareció escapársele tras un largo suspiro.

—Desgraciadamente, con buena salud.

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras tan honestas, había tanta rabia oculta en su voz que por un instante deseó ir hasta aquel lugar y golpear a cada uno de esos... malditos seres humanos. Nunca entendería cómo funcionaba la mente de las personas de esa casa, la familia de Sasuke parecía estar de acuerdo en una sola cosa y esa era que él no era admitido como miembro.

—Mi madre casi se desmaya al verme... —comentó esta vez recuperando el tono divertido—. Tendrías que haberla visto, fue todo un espectáculo y el viejo no subió al segundo piso en toda la semana, tenía miedo de cruzarse conmigo.

No pudo más que compartir su risa, pues ella recordaba la promesa que Sasuke tenía con Tajima. Sakura se había sorprendido mucho en aquel entonces, pues no era de esperarse que un niño le prometiera a su abuelo arrojarlo por las escaleras. Pero no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir el por qué de esa promesa tan extrema.

—¿Y cómo está Hinata?

—Ah, ella está bien. —Se encogió de hombros con desinterés, ella sabía que Sasuke ni consideraba a su hermana como tal, algo demasiado triste si se lo pensaba con detenimiento. Sakura no podía concebir su vida sin Ino a su lado y para su esposo, el contar o no con sus hermanos era completamente relevante. Sin duda algo en lo que no tenía ganas de experimentar—. Se presentará en esta temporada, al parecer ya está apta para convertirse en la mortaja de algún hombre.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —lo reprendió, pues ella no se consideraba la mortaja de nadie y ese comentario era ofensivo para cualquier mujer.

—La idea de tener una compañera la entusiasma bastante, aunque...

—¿Compañera?—interrumpió, reparando súbitamente en su aseveración.

—Sí, la señorita Izumi Aihara —rió entre dientes—. Pero sus amigos la llaman Izumi.

—¿Quién es? —instó con la curiosidad femenina tomando gran parte en su maquinante cerebro.

—La nueva pupila de Mikoto, es americana y también la más reciente obsesión de Itachi.

Ella se quedó patidifusa al oír el nombre del marqués, el hermano mayor que había hecho de los conceptos _privado_ y _a puertas cerradas_ un estilo de vida. Hasta donde recordaba luego de la muerte de la esposa del Itachi, éste había decidido exiliarse al campo y no volver a mostrar el rostro en la sociedad londinense. ¿Acaso el Marqués de Adler había decidido romper el luto? Esto era noticia de primera plana, sin duda alguna los periódicos amarillistas explotarían el acontecimiento ni bien Itachi decidiera exponerse públicamente.

—¡¿Es la amante de tu hermano?! —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero en ningún momento negó aquella posibilidad, eso tan sólo significaba que él tenía razones para sospechar. Y el cotilleo se volvía cada vez más intrigante, Sakura se puso firme lista para averiguarlo todo—. ¿Acaso se va a presentar en la temporada de todas formas?

Era por demás sabido que una mujer con reputación dudosa nunca obtenía una oferta de matrimonio, sólo distintos cortejos que iban con un único propósito: la cama. ¿Ese sería el gran regreso del marqués? Vaya que no se estaría con vueltas, él rompería el luto con bastante originalidad.

—Nadie duda de la integridad de la americana, todos piensan que es un pobre ángel que ha extraviado el camino.

Sakura enarcó una ceja dudosa, si la indiana no tenía mala reputación, ¿entonces por qué Sasuke actuaba tan desdeñoso al respecto de ella? Si no había motivos para sospechar un amorío, eso sólo podía significar que quizá algo se estuviese cocinando bajo el pecho del marqués y la indiana. ¿Sería posible? Ella era una romántica muy en lo profundo de su ser, le encantaría ver a Itachi feliz de nuevo. Incluso cuando nunca habían sido presentados, él siempre había tenido un aire de nobleza que lo distinguía de los demás integrantes de esa familia y eso era digno de ser rescatado.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —preguntó, al sentir una leve cosquilleo correr por su espalda. Sasuke frunció el ceño, para luego ofrecerle un encogimiento de hombros esquivo—. Vamos, algo te molesta. ¿Qué es?

—Pienso que está mintiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, en un principio una corazonada... pero ahora puedo probarlo.

—¿Crees que quiera seducir a tu hermano? —Las teorías comenzaron a inundar su mente; cazadora de fortuna, una ladrona o incluso una espía, después de todo Itachi era parte de la cámara de lores.

—Sé que ya lo ha hecho, Itachi está tan metido que parece idiota... —La duda golpeó su mente y por un segundo no supo qué pensar. Sabía que Itachi era demasiado confiado, pero uno creería que tras su primer matrimonio fallido sabría tomarse la precaución de no precipitarse. ¿Sería tan fácil engañarlo otra vez? ¿O quizás Sasuke no estaba viendo las cosas con claridad? Puede que la americana estuviese mintiendo, pero quién podría asegurarle que el engaño fuese algo tan grave.

No, algo en su interior le estaba hablando y no podía dejar de hacer caso a su presentimiento. La indiana tenía algo, ya fuera bueno o malo, pero tenía algo que sería necesario para Itachi.

—¿Y estás seguro que tiene malas intenciones? —Él pareció reparar en el tono especulativo de su voz, pues repentinamente la atravesó con una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Qué? Sólo digo que tal vez, sólo tal vez... estés apresurando conclusiones —dijo en tono suave, pero que no logró para nada apaciguar a su hombre.

—Yo no apresuro nada, esa mujer son malas noticias.

Sakura asintió en silencio, podía jurar que Sasuke era un buen lector de personas pero ese don nunca pareció serle de ayuda cuando se trataba de su familia.

—Entiendo que no quieras ver a tu hermano sufrir otra vez, pero...

—¡A mí me importa una mierda lo que le pase! —la interrumpió, subiendo el tono de voz como muy pocas veces hacía.

Entonces ella confirmó su sospecha, estaba dejándose nublar el juicio porque quería proteger a su hermano. Sasuke moriría y se enterraría él mismo antes de admitir semejante cosa, pero ella no necesitaba que lo admitiera, sólo que no se entrometiera. Su presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte y por extraño que sonase, todo en su interior le decía que ir en contra de su esposo era lo correcto.

—Antes de revelar cualquiera de tus intrigas sobre la americana, asegurarte de estar muy, muy seguro.

—No necesito asegurarme nada más, ella miente. Fin de la discusión.

—Tal vez sólo está asustada.

—O quizás sólo huye de alguien... —replicó él sin ánimos de dejarse vencer. Sakura rodó los ojos, esto se iba para largo pero luchar contra su testarudez no iba a reportarle ninguna victoria, la mejor forma de ganar con su esposo era negociando.

—No debes interferir en asuntos que no te competen —espetó, ganándose una fulminante mirada a cambio.

—¿Me estás dando una orden?

Ella lo enfrentó sin mostrarse temerosa y asintió, resuelta a llevar a cabo su plan.

—Pero puedes tomarlo como un consejo, cuando se trata de tu hermano no logras ver las cosas con claridad... confía en mí, ella no le hará ningún mal.

—¡¿Cómo puedes defenderla?! Ni siquiera la conoces. —Se puso de pie tan repentinamente, que ella tuvo que brincar para no caer de trasero al piso.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes condenarla, si tampoco la conoces?

—Suficiente, no voy a seguir hablando de esto, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Discrepo, tiene que ver con nosotros. Tú familia ahora es mi familia... —Sakura se acercó una vez más a él, tratando de medir sus siguientes palabras e ir por la senda del acuerdo—. También me agrada Itachi, Sasuke-kun. Cuando tú no regresaste, él era el único que aún te seguía mencionando en la casa. Fue mi única conexión contigo, quiero que tenga felicidad y tú debes permitirlo. —Él estrechó los ojos en finas líneas, no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras pero ella tenía que hacerlo entender—. No interfieras entre ellos dos, deja que las cosas sucedan.

—Pero...—No hubo necesidad de que terminara su frase, ella le cubrió la boca con un casto beso que acabo por sellar la discusión. Sabía que Sasuke no deseaba expresar sus temores en voz alta y que al igual que ella, tan sólo quería lo mejor para su hermano—. Si te equivocas, me encantará ver cómo me das la razón —espetó una vez que se hubieron separado.

—No me equivoco y cuando seas capaz de verlo, tú alabarás mi sabiduría de rodillas. —Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada y antes de que ella pudiera preverlo, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en un acto que la tomó por total sorpresa—. ¡Levántate! —exclamó, a tiempo que él se inclinaba para tocar sus pies descalzos con sus labios. Sakura dio un respingo, colocándose de cuclillas para alzar su rostro y mirarlo con seriedad—. ¿Te comportarás con la americana?

Él encogió un hombro, como todo un niño caprichoso.

—Sólo si prometes que cuando pierdas, serás mi esclava por toda una semana.

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, como sopesando esa posibilidad luego terminó por regalarle una desafiante sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pero cuando tú pierdas...

—Eso no va a ocurrir —se apresuró él a cortarla. Sakura sacudió una mano para desmerecer sus palabras.

—Cuando tú pierdas —retomó su línea, haciendo de cuenta que su esposo nunca había hablado—. Serás... —Sasuke la observó con suma atención, Sakura le dio un golpecito con el índice en la nariz—. Serás amable con todo el mundo, por toda una semana.

—¿No sería más sencillo que obsequiara todo mi dinero?

Ella chasqueó la lengua, tomándolo por los brazos para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de divertido?

—Eres una mujer manipuladora...—comenzó a decir mientras con pasos lentos la empujaba en dirección de la cama, Sakura sacudió la cabeza juguetona.

—¿Acaso temes perder?

—Nunca —admitió él, dando un último paso que terminó por acorralarla contra. Ella miró la cama a sus espaldas y con delicadeza se empujó a sí misma hacia atrás, él la siguió segundos después colocando una rodilla en medio de sus piernas.

Sakura entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y como Sasuke no podía sostenerse por su propia cuenta, ella lo movió lentamente hasta que quedó tumbado a su lado.

—¿Tenemos un trato?—preguntó, mientras cruzaba una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de su esposo y se hacía de un lugar sobre sus caderas.

—Ya puedes comenzar a llamarme "amo".

Ella sonrió con picardía, antes de zanjar con un lento movimiento las distancias que la separaban de sus labios. La conversación quedó relegada al olvido y hasta que el cuarto no se cubrió por la luz del día, Sakura no abandonó ni por un minuto el arduo trabajo que conllevaba conocer y pactar con su esposo.


	19. Cuando acaba el placer

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Y otro capitulo mas :) Por fiiin aqui aparecerá un personaje muuuy querido por todos. Adivinan quien es? jaja disfruten el capitulo

**CUANDO ACABA EL PLACER**

—Te ves tan tenso...—Y se sentía tenso, exhausto y muchas otras cosas más que ni siquiera valía la pena mencionar—. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes una noche completa?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros frente a esa pregunta, pues en su deseo de parecer un hombre respetable hasta se había olvidado de dormir.

—No importa, ¿tienes lo que envió Sai?

Unas manos juguetearon por su pecho entreabriendo la camisa en el proceso, él sentado en el sofá ni se inmutó por esa dócil caricia.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella, casi luciendo ofendida por su repentino cambio de tema. Sasuke la miró expectante y Karin le regaló una sonrisita pícara, la cual parecía invitarlo mucho más que sus sugerentes caricias.

—Bueno, dámelo —dijo, haciendo ademan de ponerse de pie. Ella ignoró con elegancia su sutil movimiento, aprovechando su posición para arrellanarse mejor sobre su regazo.

—¿Así me lo pides? —lo increpó, frunciendo sus exuberantes labios en un puchero más que ensayado.

Sasuke no se sentía para juegos, a decir verdad estaba corriendo con poco tiempo y Karin se estaba arriesgando demasiado a pedirle cualquier tipo de cortesía en ese instante.

—Venga, Karin, tengo que irme ya. Dame la información. —Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negación, para luego tomarlo por el cabello con innecesaria fuerza y jalar de su rostro hacia arriba, alejando su mirada de su pronunciado escote. Él casi sonríe al verse descubierto en su fechoría, aunque el movimiento le había dolido más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir—. No —murmuró a modo de advertencia.

La puta no le hizo el mínimo caso y antes de que pudiera albergar siquiera la idea de replicar, se vio silenciado por sus deliciosos y conocedores labios rojos. Sasuke presionó las manos en la carne de sus caderas con algo de rabia y con un empellón la tiró lejos de sus piernas.

—¡He dicho que no!

Karin lo observó desde el piso con un gesto entre ofendido y realmente cabreado. Algo que a Sasuke lo traía sin cuidados, la verdad sea dicha.

—Ya veo cómo será esto —musitó ella en tanto que se ponía de pie y con majestuosidad se dejaba caer sobre el edredón negro, algo desgastado por el uso de la cama—. Serás de esos maridos fieles. —Soltó una leve carcajada encendiendo un cigarrillo y bamboleándolo con desinterés entre sus esbeltos dedos.

Sasuke presionó los ojos en finas líneas, sintiendo que el camino que estaba tomando la conversación simplemente empeoraría antes de mostrar mejoría alguna. Se levantó con tranquilidad de la butaca que había estado ocupando y fue a yacer a un lado de ella en el colchón. Karin le extendió el cigarro y él por mera cortesía le dio algunas caladas, aunque vagamente fue consciente de su sabor. Suspiró tras cruzar sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos y fijar la vista en la pintura descascarada del cielo raso.

—No es eso, sólo que no tengo tiempo últimamente.

—No tienes tiempo para mí —le espetó sin vacilar—, porque por lo que oí últimamente hasta tienes tiempo para tu familia. —Ella se giró ligeramente en su dirección y lo observó desde su posición sentada con un gesto que no admitía replica.

—Mi hermana se va a presentar en la temporada, ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo sólo ignorarla. —Aunque a decir verdad sí podía y quería, pero había ciertas cuestiones que debía manejar y eso no podía hacerlo a la distancia. Si deseaba ganarse un punto con Sakura, lo mejor sería vigilar que su hermano no estuviese cayéndose de amor por la americana. Eso para Sasuke era un hecho, estaba dispuesto a ganar en ese juego, aún cuando tuviera que fastidiar a su hermano o a Karin en el proceso.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace ella? —instó repentinamente y Sasuke supo al instante que no estaban hablando de Hinata. Karin se puso de costado y lo aguijoneó con sus penetrantes orbes rubíes, era una linda mujer no iba a negarlo y parte de su cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo de ocupar la misma cama.

—No sé de que... —Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, cuando sintió la mano de ella arrastrándose hasta la parte frontal de sus calzas—. Karin —le advirtió, tratando de moverse lo suficiente como para que captara el mensaje—. Aguarda.

La tomó por las muñecas, a lo cual ella respondió con una atenta mirada y algo más, algo muy parecido a la burla. Sasuke bufó para sus adentros y como buen caballero que pretendía ser, cerró los ojos dándose un segundo para pensar en detener todo aquello. Finalmente terminó por encogerse de hombros ante el pensamiento, era un caballero y como tal, no era nadie para negarle el gusto a una mujer. La liberó y dejó que le hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, porque fingir que no quería ser acariciado, fingir que no quería ser atendido, fingir que no quería tener una mujer entre sus brazos una noche entera, sería la mayor de las mentiras.

—Tú no quieres que aguarde —espetó ella con confianza y mucha razón. Hábilmente comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus ropas, para poder alcanzar la parte más manipulable de su anatomía—. Esa chiquilla no puede saber cómo satisfacerte, tú eres un hombre apasionado. ¿Qué puede saber ella? —Él gruñó como única respuesta, pues momentáneamente se encontraba sin la habilidad del habla—. Yo en cambio...—dijo, mientras iniciaba la tortura con ambas manos y con un solo impulso de sus piernas, se montaba a horcajadas sobre él—. Sé cómo tratarte, sé lo que quieres, cómo y cuándo...

Se inclinó para murmurarle quién sabe qué junto al oído, y una vez más se engulló de él como si no tuviera que pedir permiso. Karin lo conocía, Sasuke no era un hombre difícil de seducir y ella sabía aprovechar eso a sus anchas.

—Espera... —se escuchó decir sin mucha convicción.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en una tenue negación y comenzó a danzar sobre su pelvis, mientras desataba los pocos nudos que sostenían su escaso atuendo de puta. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, cerrando los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Nadie tenía porque saberlo, se dijo para sí, además todo el mundo creía que él era un degenerado libidinoso ¿por qué no darles la razón? Sería un revolcón sin sentido, pero del cual estaba necesitando desde el mismo día que Sakura regresó a su vida. Gimió y no por placer, sino por rabia. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en una situación así? En condiciones normales él se limitaría a actuar y a dejar que las fichas cayeran de la manera que deseasen, pero ahora incluso estaba previendo las consecuencias de lo que estaba por hacer. ¿En qué mundo bizarro y sin sentido se encontraba?

—¡No! —Volvió a tomarla por las caderas apartándola de su cuerpo y salió de la cama como si estuviese huyendo de la peste. Un sentimiento tan oscuro y repulsivo bajó por su tráquea, haciéndolo sentir como el peor de los afeminados.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le recriminó en ese instante, una muy contrariada Karin. Sasuke negó efusivamente, juntando su casaca en el proceso para poder salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Pero entonces algo tan común como un sonido lo detuvo a media acción, ella comenzó a reír. No era algo melodioso, sino sádico y bastante perturbador, él le obsequió una fulminante mirada pero se abstuvo de hablar—. ¿A cuántos vimos pasar por aquí diciendo que una vez casados no los volveríamos a ver? —Era una pregunta retórica, él lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacer un conteo mental de todos esos hombres—. ¿Cuánto duró su promesa de "fidelidad"? —remarcó la última palabra con asco, como si el simple hecho de pronunciarla le causara repulsión—. ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? —Karin se puso de pie y en menos de un parpadeo estuvo delante de él, tomándolo por las manos—. ¿Cuánto crees que durarás tú? Realmente me das pena... y algo de ternura, pero mayormente tu idiotez me da pena.

—Mide tus palabras —advirtió con los últimos resabios de cordura que le quedaban.

—Nunca tuve que medirlas contigo, ¿ahora que estás casado debo? —Sasuke supo que estaba siendo un hipócrita, por lo que una vez más optó por responder a eso con silencio—. Jamás pensé que te comportarías de esta manera, me estás despreciando por una niñata que claramente... —Le miró la entrepierna—. No sabe complacerte.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo y no tiene nada que ver con ella, te he dicho que me esperan... no puedo quedarme. —Quiso convencerse que esa era la razón, que podría revolcarse con Karin una vez que cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Pero, ¿qué tan cierto era eso? ¿Podría?

—Correcto —aceptó la mujer con una leve sonrisa—. Cuando termine el debut de tu hermana, ven a verme.

Él presionó la mandíbula de forma casi imperceptible, deseaba tanto sacarse todas estas frustraciones que le causaba su esposa noche a noche. Pero también parte de él quería permanecer en la casa y aguardar por lo que fuese que ella ideara para entretenerlo hasta el amanecer. En los pasados días, había descubierto que ellos podían ser como antes. Por supuesto que estaba siempre presente ese detalle de querer tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya, pero más allá de eso, e incluso por encima de eso estaba ella. El mero hecho de tenerla para contemplarla, de escucharla mientras le leía alguna tonta obra de Shakespeare o sentirla durmiendo sobre su pecho, lo satisfacía de un modo que no había creído capaz. Si tan sólo no tuviera que estar atado para disfrutar de dichos momentos, la vida sería demasiado buena. Pero qué infiernos, la vida no era buena y rara vez lo era con él. ¿Qué pasaba con su cabeza? ¿Acaso estaba queriendo anteponer una conversación con una mujer por un revolcón? Algo realmente iba mal, algo realmente iba a tener que cambiar a partir de ese momento.

—Te esperaré, hoy me tomo la noche sólo para ti.

—¿El sobre que envió Sai? —instó, tratando de apartarse de ese sendero. Pero Karin no era tonta, sus años en el oficio la habían hecho una mujer que no aceptaba evasivas y mucho menos una tan tonta como la que él intentaba esgrimir.

—Te lo daré cuando vengas esta noche. —Posó sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho y en un brusco movimiento descendente, le marcó un camino con las uñas que iba desde el corazón hasta su abdomen.

—Santísima puta... —masculló con los dientes apretados, Karin comenzó a reír por su hazaña y él se apresuró a cerrarse la camisa, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

—¿Entonces vendrás?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

La mujerzuela le expuso una vez más ese rostro con el que se ganaba cada penique.

—No tienes que verlo como una obligación, antes disfrutabas conmigo... al menos... —Lo abrazó por la espalda y una vez más osciló peligrosamente con sus afiladas uñas por su cuerpo—. Al menos que ya no puedas.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y la alejó con un desdeñoso movimiento.

—No digas estupideces, esta noche hasta te olvidarás de tu nombre... sólo recordarás gritar el mío.

Karin le sonrió ampliamente, él había caído en su trampa y por extraño que pueda sonar, no se sentía embaucado. En cierta forma, echaba de menos esos juegos de persuasión en el que ambos se sumergían en medio de la pasión. Echaba de menos sentirse un hombre malo, echaba de menos ser el Sasuke que sólo se preocupaba por hacer feliz a Sasuke.

—Así se habla —le espetó ella y en cuanto lo vio completamente listo, se dirigió danzando hasta la puerta para abrírsela de par en par. Sasuke se inclinó y tomó sus labios con desmesurada fuerza, riendo al oír como la puta soltaba un chillido—. Me las pagarás.

—Estoy contando con eso —murmuró, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Se echó su casaca al hombro y emprendió el camino a casa. Sería noche de fiesta, presentaciones y desenfreno. No era un tipo fiel, ¿para qué seguir engañándose?

* * *

Sakura cruzó las manos por encima de sus faldas y se deshizo de un hilo imaginario que ella creía arruinaba su atuendo. El carruaje avanzaba por las calles en un traqueteo lento y constante, ella sentía que su estómago saltaría por la ventana de comunicación con el próximo bache que cruzaran. No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a los viajes, pero en esa ocasión el destino en cierta forma la intimidaba. Esa tarde había transcurrido como si nada, ella jugaba a las cartas con los niños y mientras ellos buscaban las mejores formas de hacer trampas, su esposo irrumpió para anunciarle que esa noche tendrían una fiesta. Sakura había entrado en pánico casi automáticamente, pues se había encontrado sin vestido, maquillaje, joyas o cualquier cosa que vestir. Y la frustración fue en aumento, en cuanto Sasuke mencionó que irían al debut de su hermana y la señorita Izumi. Toda la familia de él estaría allí y Sakura tendría que presentarse en harapos, casi muere sobre la mesa de juego.

Pero para su buena fortuna logró sacar el problema adelante, había desperdiciado lo que le restaba de luz solar en las calles, buscando todo lo que necesitaba para lucir como una condesa. Sasuke la había admirado casi con desinterés, luego de que ella desperdiciara todo un día arreglándose para poder estar a su altura. En ese momento que se dirigían a _Autumn manor_, Sakura comenzaba a barajar la opción de que tal vez no había logrado su cometido. Repentinamente su vestido verde de muselina le parecía demasiado insulso, su tocado falto de adornos y su collar pasado de moda. Así no vestiría una condesa, así no vestiría la condesa de Sasuke. Suspiró de manera casi audible y enfocó su vista en la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche parecía extenderse más allá de lo que sus ojos podían apreciar.

—¿Nerviosa?

Ella negó, pues no se fiaba del todo de la firmeza de su timbre. Sasuke se volvió de forma leve en su dirección, la luz de la bujía iluminaba sus rasgos parcialmente y eso le dio por un instante un aura sombría. Sakura sacudió la cabeza quitando esas ideas de su mente, él no se mostraba muy entusiasmado con la presentación en el baile y ella no sabía discernir el por qué. Tal vez pensaba que ella lo avergonzaría delante de su familia o quizás delante del resto de los hombres y mujeres de la sociedad. Después de todo era el primer evento público en el que se presentaban como marido y mujer, eso seguramente lo tenía inquieto.

—He estado en bailes antes —murmuró, para darle a entender que sabía cómo comportarse—. No voy a hacer nada indebido. —En esa ocasión él giró el rostro hacia la calle, Sakura pensó que su incomodidad podría venir por el lado de que estaban usando carruaje. Uno alquilado, pues ellos no poseían uno y eso era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta su posición. Pero Sasuke caminaba para todos lados, ella se había sorprendido mucho al ver que la recogía en carruaje, esto debía ser importante.

—No estoy seguro que pueda prometer lo mismo.

Ella respingó y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú sabes comportarte cuando la situación lo amerita —dijo más bien para calmarse a sí misma, sabía que Sasuke conocía a la perfección la etiqueta y los protocolos. No los respetaba, pero los conocía y el hecho de que estuviesen en un carruaje daba a pensar que esa noche él quería parecer normal—. No hay de qué preocuparse, nadie sospechará nada.

—¿De qué no somos un matrimonio real? —le lanzó sin avisos, provocando que el aire saliera de sus pulmones de forma abrupta—. Si eso fuese un problema, la mitad de los asistentes estarían condenados. No seremos los únicos fingiendo allí.

Sakura presionó las manos agradeciendo tener guantes y ser incapaz de atravesarlos con las uñas. Ella era muy consciente de lo que ellos hacían, pero no quería pensar que todo lo que pasaban juntos era una actuación. Sasuke daba a entender que ni siquiera lo estaban intentando, pero si lo hacían ¿verdad? Una pequeña idea la hizo vacilar, quizás pasar las noches juntos hablando no era lo que él considerara como algo que haría una pareja normal. Pero Sakura no se sentía lista para dar el siguiente paso, no aún al menos y creía que sus avances, aunque lentos, se dirigían en la dirección correcta.

—¿Entonces qué te preocupa? —preguntó, tratando de determinar qué rayos le preocupaba a ella en el proceso.

—Nada —espetó casi de manera brusca. Sakura frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no decir más. Claramente Sasuke no estaba de humor esa noche y eso no le auguraba nada positivo a la velada, pero por el bien de la farsa ella se pintaría una muy creíble sonrisa.

* * *

Se había sorprendido mucho a sí misma riendo en los brazos de Itachi, mientras recorrían la pista. En el momento en que hubieron llegado a la mansión familiar, su esposo había sufrido un cambio abrupto justo frente a sus ojos. Al parecer ella no era la única que se esforzaría por aparentar esa noche, le dolió sobremanera ver cómo Sasuke la presentaba a su familia con una apreciación hacia su persona que en realidad no sentía. Pero si alguno de ellos lo notó, fue muy discreto guardando su opinión. Para ella la familia de Sasuke se había tragado la farsa casi con la cereza incluida y Sakura asintió a eso, debía guardar las apariencias después de todo.

Por eso mientras bailaba con su cuñado, luego de que las presentaciones de las candidatas hubieron sido realizadas, ella se sentía cómoda. Itachi aún parecía el chico que ella recordaba, aunque ellos en teoría nunca se habían conocido hasta esa noche, eso no significaba que ella no lo hubiese visto antes. Incluso recordaba al francés que lo acompañaba siempre a todas partes, también estaba de invitado esa noche y era el escolta de la joven Hinata. Sakura recordaba poco de la niña, pues ella era la que menos sabía de Sasuke en la casa y en esos años a ella no le servía como fuente de información. Pero Itachi y sir Naruto si lo hacían, ellos no eran muy benévolos al hablar de su esposo, pero no le importaba para ella cualquier cosa que le indicara que se encontraba bien era suficiente.

—Necesito que me reveles esta duda, él no duerme ¿verdad?

Sakura sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Aún nunca lo he visto dormir —murmuró en tono confidente, los ojos negros de su cuñado centellaron con el reconocimiento del humor—. He probado con somníferos, pero parece autómata ya no sé qué hacer —se quejó teatralmente. Itachi soltó una leve carcajada y le dio una vuelta para continuar con los pasos del baile.

—La pobre quiere descansar, pero en las noches simplemente me debo a ella y a su cuerpo.

Ambos se voltearon en dirección de la voz que soltaba aquel irrespetuoso y poco atinado comentario. Itachi se limitó hacerle una rápida reverencia a su hermano y luego con grandilocuencia se despidió de ella, dejándola a merced de su esposo. Sasuke le sonrió adquiriendo la postura de baile.

—Esposa, ¿te diviertes?

—Me divertiría más si dejaras de actuar como un truhán.

—¿Y eso?

Ella se mordió el labio, ¿cómo decirle lo incómoda que la ponían todas sus insinuaciones a las relaciones íntimas que no tenían? Comprendía que para Sasuke esos comentarios no tenían importancia, comprendía que él sólo intentaba convencer a su familia de la solidez de su improvisado matrimonio, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera todo aquello como reproches.

—Nada, Sasuke-kun, olvídalo. —Quiso soltarse, pero él la presionó y de un tirón firme la regresó a su sitio.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme en medio de la pista solo —le espetó con la voz en una tajante advertencia. Ella cerró la mano con fuerza alrededor de sus dedos, pero él no se dio por aludido.

—Escóltame fuera, ya no quiero bailar. —En respuesta a su pedido, él deslizó una de sus manos por su espalda y la pegó a su cuerpo de una manera que la danza no requería. Sakura observó a su alrededor notando como algunas mujeres, le arrojaban miraditas curiosas—. Estás haciendo el ridículo, suéltame.

—Yo bailo como me venga en gana —dijo él, haciendo que su dichosa mano rozara la parte baja de su espalda y luego más allá.

Sakura contuvo un chillido cuando Sasuke le presionó el trasero, a la vista de más de un chismoso cerca. Ella, con fuerzas sacadas de la ira, lo empujó deliberadamente para apartarlo de su lado. Él volvió a atraerla sin liberar en ningún momento su muñeca izquierda, Sakura no quería armar un escándalo pero comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Quieta, esposa, no querrás arruinar tu primera aparición en sociedad —le murmuró con la boca pegada a su oído, ella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos con desilusión.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pidió saber con la voz en un susurro.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua disgustado y rápidamente rompió su particular postura de baile para luego guiarla fuera de la pista.

—Me aburro como una maldita ostra, si no puedo divertirme contigo ¿con quién entonces? Incluso mi hermano que es un idiota, está teniendo mejor suerte que yo esta noche. —Apuntó de forma desinteresada hacia el jardín, pero Sakura no supo comprender ese ademan. No que le importara de todos modos—. Y yo estoy casado —agregó como si eso fuese su culpa.

—Este no fue el acuerdo que tuvimos —le recordó, tratando de mantener un tono de voz sosegado. No era necesario que alguien los oyera discutir ese asunto, no era necesario que él trajera esa conversación en ese momento. Sasuke soltó un resoplido, paseando con los ojos por la pista como si ella no estuviese de pie frente a él—. Además, ¿crees que vas a manosearme en la pista cuando no tuviste la decencia de decirme ni un _puto_ cumplido?

Él bajó la vista abruptamente hacia sus ojos, Sakura no había querido salirse por esa línea y soltar un improperio. Pero incluso lord Tajima se había dignado a alabarla con unas palabras, eran discursos ensayados ella lo sabía, pero el detalle era lo que en verdad contaba. ¿Y su esposo se quejaba? Ella ni siquiera obtenía el mínimo de cortesía por su parte, no a menos que tuviese ganas de ver cuánto podía hacerla sonrojar con sus ocurrencias sobre el cuerpo de una mujer en compañía del de un hombre.

—Disculpa —masculló de forma repentina—. Pero siempre que te digo algo así, tú tan sólo me vuelves el rostro.

—Maldición, Sasuke-kun, es que tú no tienes punto medio. Es un baile, me preparé toda la noche para esta ocasión y tú ni siquiera me dijiste "bien hecho". Pero sí felicitas a tu hurón cuando caza una cucaracha.

Él se cubrió el rostro con una mano y de un momento a otro soltó una estridente carcajada, varias de las personas a su alrededor se volvieron para ver lo que ocurría. Sakura sólo deseó cortarse la lengua, ¿cómo se le ocurría sacar el tema en un lugar así? Se dio la vuelta antes de seguir humillándose y salió airosa a través de unas puertas ventanas que guiaban a la terraza, segundos después sintió como un par de manos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura con lo que ella pensó un gesto dulce. Sasuke hociqueó en su cuello, hasta reposar los labios justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura intentó no reaccionar al calor de su abrazo, pero instintivamente dejo caer la cabeza contra su pecho, casi como si una fuerza externa la instara a hacerlo.

—Estás hermosa, cielo, eres un tributo a la femineidad, las mujeres comenzarán a hacer fila en la puerta de nuestra casa, buscando descubrir tu secreto. —Ella no pudo más que echarse a reír—. Con tu presencia me has robado el habla, por eso no dije nada antes... necesité de algunas horas para cerciorarme de que no eras un ángel que venía a castigarme por mis pecados. Pero me dije: ¿qué destino el mío si este ser celestial me lleva de viaje al infierno? Pues iría gustoso una y mil veces si tan sólo me diera el lujo de rozar sus labios, de hundirme en su carne pura, de robarle la inocencia y mostrarle la gracia del pecado del amor... una y otra y otra vez...

—¡Ya por Dios! —Sasuke siempre sería Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta y le cubrió la boca con las manos, mientras él sonreía más que complacido por su reacción—. Eres un blasfemo, no puedes decir cosas así...

—Pero si todas son verdad —murmuró él debajo de su mano y ella tuvo que contener un gemido, cuando Sasuke lamió con delicadeza su palma. La apartó casi con renuencia, ya que en ese lugar debía aparentar ser una dama y aunque él era su esposo, estaban al aire libre—. ¿No te gustaron mis cumplidos?—preguntó con rostro inocente sin liberarla de su amarre.

—Sí me gustaron, pero de ahora en adelante yo te los haré a ti. Sólo por si acaso. —Él sonrió mientras asentía y se dirigía a robarle un beso, Sakura giró el rostro logrando que Sasuke rezongara junto a su cuello—. Creo que es hora de que vayas en busca de tu hermano, no es prudente que estén tan a la intemperie —señaló en tanto que perdía la vista en el frondoso jardín. Sasuke imitó su gesto y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te convenciste de que la americana es una zorra? Está claro que una mujer decente, no se escaparía con un hombre a la oscuridad en medio de un baile tan concurrido.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y le palmeó la mano con tranquilidad.

—El amor hace que la gente corra riesgos.

—El amor hace a las personas estúpidas. —En esa ocasión a ella se le borró la sonrisa, pero su esposo no pareció reparar en ello pues aún seguía mirando a la noche.

—Hablas como si supieras —musitó sin quererlo realmente, él tensó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo pero no la liberó.

—Claro que sé, estoy enamorado y ni siquiera puedo tenerla... pero aun así sigo albergando la esperanza. —La miró seriamente—. ¿No crees que eso es estúpido, Sakura?

—Creo que debes luchar por tus sentimientos. —Aunque eso podía significar que deseara a otra mujer, pues al fin de cuentas él estaba enamorado de alguien que no podía tener y ella ni siquiera entraba en esa lista. Porque aunque quisiera decirle que no, su corazón parecía mandar cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke. Ella lo quería a él, ¿pero él a quién quería?

—No seas tonta, no estoy enamorado de nadie eso ni siquiera es real. —Y sin agregar más, le plantó un beso juguetón y salió en busca de su hermano y la señorita Izumi Aihara.

Sakura se quedó viéndole la espalda por largo rato, ¿hablaba en serio o sólo era otra de sus bromas? La duda parecía ser su eterna compañera. Ya no quiso pensar en el asunto, dado que era tiempo de ponerse la máscara. Era curioso, la noche que se reencontró con Sasuke él le había arrebatado su antifaz y ahora parecía que a fuerza le había colocado otro. Muy a su pesar, Sakura debía admitir que éste era mucho más difícil de cargar. Porque no sólo ocultaba su rostro, sino que debía ocultar sentimientos, lágrimas, frustraciones y dudas. Por un segundo anheló volver a la tranquilidad de su antigua vida, pero luego lo vio dirigirle una sonrisa desde las escalinatas y el pensamiento tambaleo notoriamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

—Ha sido una velada maravillosa —aseguró Mikoto Uchiha, mientras le presionaba las manos de forma afectuosa. Sakura le sonrió a la madre de Sasuke y ésta casi pareció apenada al momento de devolverle el gesto. Se acercó para besar su mejilla y en el último segundo le murmuró algo al oído—: Sé fuerte.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues se vio obligada a seguir con los protocolares saludos. La señorita Izumi le expuso una vacilante sonrisa y Sakura casi se echa a reír de su expresión. Estaba claro que la muchacha le tenía un terror de muerte a Sasuke, pero ella esperaba haberla calmado un poco esa noche. Su esposo era extraño en todos los sentidos, pero no era peligroso.

—Me encantó conocerte —le dijo con honestidad, mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

—Sí, a mí también —murmuró Izumi con ese nerviosismo en la voz que parecía nunca abandonarla.

—Te estaré visitando.

—Cuento con ello. —Y con otro beso en la mejilla fue en busca de su esposo, quien en ese momento se encontraba discutiendo algún asunto con su hermano mayor.

—Estoy lista —anunció en cuanto estuvo junto a los hombres, Itachi sonrió y le beso la mano para despedirse.

—Ha sido un placer.

Sakura rió y entonces sintió como la jalaban del brazo para ponerla en movimiento. Quiso quejarse por la grosería de su esposo, pero lo ignoró, no iba a echar a perder una velada que fue mejorando conforme pasaban las horas.

La familia de Sasuke no era tan desagradable como ella los recordaba, aún sentía antipatía por Mikoto y Tajima, pues ellos simplemente eran personas que jamás entendería. Pero los hermanos de Sasuke eran amables, atentos y en ningún momento la hicieron sentir menos. Al llegar al carruaje, el lacayo los saludó con una reverencia y se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. Sakura brincó dentro con la ayuda de la mano de su esposo, pero al volverse notó que Sasuke la observaba desde la puerta y no parecía muy proclive a acompañarla.

—¿No vienes?

—Caminaré —respondió él casi con impaciencia, Sakura frunció el ceño e hizo ademan de bajar.

Sasuke se había comportado tan bien después de su encuentro en la terraza que ella no comprendía esa repentina frialdad en su actitud, sabía que él tenía sus modos y normalmente costaba sacarlo de su estado taciturno cuando se veía obligado a hacer algo que no quería, pero él incluso había superado sus expectativas sobre aquella velada. Y no quería que aquello se perdiera, no cuando parecía que comenzaban a encontrar algo de equilibrio.

—Te acompaño —espetó más que resuelta. En ese momento no había necesidad de usar el coche, al fin de cuentas ya habían salido de la fiesta y ella no tenía problemas en caminar a su lado.

—No, es tarde y es peligroso.

—¿Peligroso para mí, pero no para ti? —Sasuke se sacudió incómodo en su lugar y le envió una mirada que pretendía zanjar la conversación de raíz—. Quiero caminar es una noche perfecta... —Observó la luna casi por inercia, deseando más que nunca saltarse los protocolos—. Lo haré.

Recogiéndose las faldas se incorporó para descender, deseando más que nada extender un poco más ese momento juntos. Estaba completamente decidida a conocer a Sasuke y eso debía implicar cada aspecto de su vida, incluso los que no parecían ajustarse a su posición.

—He dicho que no. —Pero entonces él cubrió con su cuerpo la salida y Sakura se quedó muda al ver la furibunda mirada que le dirigió. Volvió a su lugar casi guiada por la profunda advertencia de sus orbes negros.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró un tanto dolida por su negativa. Pensaba que comenzaban a entenderse, que su malestar se iría una vez que dejaran a su familia, pero al parecer una vez más había cometido un error en su interpretación.

Sakura lo observó aguardando su respuesta, pero al notar la velada expresión de su rostro no pudo evitar estremecerse. Él había actuado extraño desde el inicio, se había calmado cuando la situación lo había requerido, pero una vez más volvía a ser el mismo. Algo lo perturbaba y Sakura comenzó a pensar que no tenía nada que ver con el baile o su familia, sino estrictamente con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —lo increpó sin apartar sus ojos de él, Sasuke le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—. De acuerdo, hablamos en la casa.

—No me esperes. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la portezuela del carruaje y sumirla en las penumbras.

La sangre se le heló en las venas y por un segundo completo no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, o quizás no quiso hacerlo. Él iba a... no podía ser posible, no después de las cosas que estaba haciendo por ella. _¿Por qué?_

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó, saltando fuera del coche como una completa loca. Sakura no se inmutó por los bramidos que soltó el cochero al verla salir disparada del interior, dado que sólo tenía lugar en su cabeza para una cosa—. ¡Sasuke-kun! —Volvió a llamar y su mirada lo halló al otro lado de la acera, observándola con gesto distante.

—Vuelve al carruaje —ordenó, sin siquiera dirigirse a su lado. Sakura sintió que sus pies se movían por si solos y de un momento a otro, se encontró justo frente a su esposo.

—¿A dónde vas? —La voz le tembló ligeramente, pero se dijo que debía saberlo. Si él quería tener amantes ella no lo detendría, pero debía saber si su matrimonio siquiera tenía una mínima esperanza. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, como diciendo: "¿Realmente quieres saber?" Y ella se vio en la encarnizada tarea de asentir a esa interrogante silenciosa, él sonrió.

—Voy por ahí.

—¿Con una mujer?

Su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa.

—¿Importa?

—Claro que importa —masculló con la rabia apenas contenida—. ¿Vas a ver a una mujer? —preguntó una vez más. Sasuke se limitó desviar la vista hacia la calle y esa fue la gota que rebalsó su paciencia—. ¡Contesta! —gritó pateando el piso con frustración—. ¡Contesta, no seas cobarde!

—¿Qué quieres oír, Sakura? —La miró como si todas esas noches juntos no hubiesen ocurrido, la miró como si se tratara de una molesta situación que se veía obligado a enfrentar y eso la desconcertó por completo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle, para no sacudirlo por los hombros y pedirle que regresara en sí—. Sí, voy a ver una mujer, sí, porque estoy aburrido de esta situación exasperante, sí, porque tú eres la situación que me exaspera, sí, porque no soy una buena persona y porque no puedo evitar pensar que estoy mintiéndome a mí mismo pretendiendo que quiero esto... y sí, porque realmente no puedes esperar fidelidad por mí parte.

A ella se le secó la boca al recibir de buenas a primeras, todas las respuestas a cada uno de los temores que la habían estado atormentando. Sasuke no tuvo reparos en hacerla añicos y luego simplemente regodearse en su miseria. Sakura se cubrió la boca con una mano, pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas rompieron su semblante con tan sólo inspirar para recuperar el oxígeno.

—Bien —musitó con fuerzas sacadas del mismo dolor.

¿Es qué acaso esperaba que él aguardara eternamente? Hasta las cosas que le decía tenían sentido para ella, llevaba toda la semana tratando de conocerlo mejor pero eso no era lo que se requería para ser una esposa de verdad. En un mes de matrimonio, había logrado exasperar a su esposo por el simple hecho de no saber cómo interpretar su papel. Esto debía de ser un nuevo record. Se limpió el rostro con odio, no iba llorar por él y menos en su presencia, después de todo ella nunca había pedido ser la mujer de nadie.

—Entonces que te diviertas.

Se dio la vuelta con la espalda recta, lista para alcanzar su carruaje que aún la esperaba en la calzada. No volvió la vista atrás, no podía decir que estaba perdiendo algo, pues Sasuke nunca le había pertenecido como para sentir aquella perdida.

—Sakura. —Su mano envolvió su muñeca y de un fuerte jalón la giró sobre su eje, obligándola a enfrentarlo—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Tú no quieres nada conmigo... —Ella sonrió con ironía pero se limitó a agitar la cabeza, incrédula, las palabras ya ni quisieron salir de su boca. ¿Para qué?—. Siempre te alejas de mí, parece que sólo toleras mi presencia cuando estoy amarrado, el resto del tiempo sólo compartimos la casa y me evitas.

—Eso no es cierto —masculló con la voz algo chillona.

—Sakura no es porque quiera que cumplas con tus deberes de esposa, podría esperar el tiempo que estipularas, si tan sólo me dieras alguna idea de lo que quieres. Pero no sé lo que quieres, te has conformado una idea de mí que no estoy seguro de comprender. —Sasuke cerró los ojos de forma breve y dejó ir un leve suspiro por entre sus labios—. Quieres confianza, pero cómo demonios me la voy a ganar si desde un principio decidiste que yo no soy digno de tu confianza.

—Yo no...

—No lo niegues, lo veo en tus ojos y en los de todo el mundo... nadie quiere confiar en mí. Y no los culpo, pero tratándose de ti pensé que al menos me darías la oportunidad. —El silencio se extendió tras esa confesión, Sakura clavó la vista en el piso incapaz de sostenérsela.

Lo que Sasuke decía quizás era cierto, ella quería confiar en él pero recelaba ante la idea de dejarse llevar por ese impulso. Se había formado un juicio sobre su persona, porque no quería pensar que Sasuke podía ser algo más que aquel truhán manipulador que mostraba de cara al mundo. Después de todo, ¿quién confía en alguien así? Pero la pregunta real sería, ¿Sasuke era en verdad de ese modo? ¿Acaso podía comprometerse en algo? ¿Valía la pena sacarle ese prejuicio que ella misma se había forjado? No es como si él hiciera meritos, pero a decir verdad con ella sólo había estado esforzándose por gustarle. Sasuke tenía detalles agradables y últimamente parecía ceder con más frecuencia a sus demandas, ¿esa era su forma de demostrarle que podía confiar en él? ¿Sería capaz algún día de soltarle las manos y simplemente yacer a su lado en la cama? En ese momento, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llevar ese pensamiento más lejos, porque sabía que podía lidiar con él cada noche pero no sabría qué hacer cuando el sol se alzaba. Ella aún no lograba conectar a los dos hombres que era Sasuke, el hombre que por las noches se mostraba paciente y atento con ella, junto con ese otro que desaparecía durante las horas diurnas a Dios sabe qué lugares y volvía desalineado, oliendo a tabaco y muchas veces con sangre en sus ropas.

—No sé... —murmuró exteriorizando sus propias dudas. Sasuke la observó con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión.

—No voy a forzarte, pero tú tampoco me fuerces a continuar con este absurdo. —Ella no abrió la boca, pero estaba segura que su mirada trasmitía cuanto le habían dolido sus palabras—. Lo dejaremos por la paz, Sakura, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.

Frente a su respuesta muda, él le depositó un beso en la frente y con paso decidido se alejó calle abajo. Sakura en esa ocasión sintió el vacío que su presencia había dejado y por varios minutos fue incapaz de ver en otra dirección que no sea la que su esposo había transitado. Pero luego quiso obligarse a aceptarlo, pues si ella no podía darle lo que él quería, no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo que podrían sacarlo adelante. Sin importar cuánto lo quisiera —porque sí lo quería—, tal vez Sasuke y ella no debían ser más que amigos. Y quizá si comprendía aquello, sería capaz de sobrevivir los años venideros dentro de su matrimonio falso.

* * *

Yo si lo mato al Sasuke, ustedes que opinan? jaja


	20. Salto de fe

**SALTO DE FE**

Tras un pequeño brinco, Shiro cayó sobre su espalda y como las veces anteriores, se incorporó para seguir persiguiendo la luz. Hanabi resopló un tanto aburrida de ese juego, le parecía algo malicioso lo que Indra le hacía al hurón pues sin importar cuánto se esforzara, jamás lograría atrapar el reflejo del vidrio.

—Juguemos a algo más.

Indra la miró repentinamente interesado.

—¿Esgrima? —preguntó sin perder las esperanzas, ella puso los ojos en blanco dándole a entender que eso no ocurriría, jamás—. Nunca hacemos algo divertido —se quejó él, alzando a Shiro del piso y dando por terminado su numerito con el animal.

—¿Qué te parece jugar con las tallas de madera? —instó, regodeándose con la idea. Aún no regresaba la tortuga que había tomado de la vitrina del conde y nadie había armado un escándalo al respecto.

—No sé... —Él comenzó vacilar de forma notoria, siempre ponía pegas cuando se trataba de las posesiones de Sasuke. Hanabi pensaba que Indra le tenía miedo y ella no comprendía por qué, ya que el conde no se comportaba mal con ellos. Entendía que era un poco raro a veces y que hablaba de forma un tanto cruel en ocasiones, pero nunca decía que no a nada y jamás de los jamases les gritaba; es más, él raramente alzaba la voz. Por eso ella creía que Sasuke era estupendo, de haber podido escoger un papá Hanabi lo habría elegido a él.

—Vamos, ¿a poco eres gallina?

—¡Claro que no! —espeto él cayendo convenientemente en su trampa. Hanabi sonrió para sí, era tan fácil manipular a Indra que ella se sorprendía a veces de que él fuese el mayor. Muchas veces actuaba como si no lo fuera y de esa forma le facilitaba realizar cualquier treta que cruzara su mente.

—Pues vamos. —Lo tomó de la manga para jalarlo al estudio, él se removió para liberarse y ella se limitó a chistar por su actitud.

Sin importar cuánto quisiera negarlo, Indra no tenía más opciones que jugar con ella y Hanabi sabía que la seguiría, incluso hasta ya se habían acostumbrado mutuamente al otro. A veces la sacaba de quicio, pero lo soportaba. Era él o escuchar las historias de miedo de Juugo y a decir verdad, el ayuda de cámara la asustaba bastante.

—¡Eh, mocoso! —Y fue como si lo acabara de conjurar con el pensamiento, el hombre se apareció en el vano de la puerta con su voluminoso abdomen precediéndolo y el botón de su casaca gritando auxilio para sostenerse en su lugar.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo increpó Indra, mirándolo de soslayo.

—La señora tomará el desayuno en el cuarto, vete a la cocina y súbele una bandeja.

Hanabi frunció el ceño, Juugo muchas veces trataba a su amigo como a un sirviente, pero Sasuke le había dicho que ese no era su lugar en la casa. Entonces, ¿por qué Indra le hacía caso?

—Ya voy —murmuró el aludido sin despegar la vista del piso.

Juugo masculló algo antes de retirarse, versando sobre la falta de respeto que tenían los niños en esos tiempos, pero Hanabi no le puso mayor atención que su amigo y se volvió para mirarlo con interés.

—¿Por qué haces todo lo que te pide? —Él frunció el ceño encogiéndose de hombros—. Dile a Sasuke.

—No —respondió casi al instante—. Yo vivo aquí gracias a que el señor me lo permite, no puedo estar quejándome por tener algunos deberes.

—Pero tú no eres criado —replicó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Tienes razón, no lo soy... —La miró con un gesto que ella no supo comprender—. Soy alguien que recogieron de la calle, si molesto soy fácilmente desechable.

—¿Qué dices? —instó completamente confundida, pues ella sabía que Sasuke jamás haría algo así con él. Nunca lo correría a la calle nuevamente.

—Tú no entiendes nada, cuando no tienes padres no te puedes dar el lujo de escoger. Soy afortunado de que el conde me aceptara aquí... —Se puso en movimiento, ignorando su expresión de asombro.

Hanabi aún no caía en cuenta de lo que Indra le decía, pero tampoco podía decir que lo comprendía. Pues a pesar de que ella no tenía padre, jamás le faltó su mamá o su tía. Sabía que ellas la cuidarían siempre, pero ¿cómo sería estar completamente sola? La idea la hizo estremecer y corrió detrás de Indra casi como queriendo verificar que él aún estaba allí.

Lo encontró subiendo las escaleras con la bandeja para su tía, Hanabi había estado bastante preocupada por ella también. Llevaba los últimos cuatro días tomando todas las comidas en su alcoba, ya no bajaba a jugar con ellos a las cartas o a leerles. Y ella comenzaba a echarla de menos, no le agradaba verla triste e incluso peor, no le agradaba no conocer la razón de su tristeza.

—¿Crees que deberíamos invitar a tía Sakura a pasear?

—Dudo que quiera acompañarnos.

Ella se quedó en silencio analizando sus palabras.

—No entiendo qué le ocurre.

Indra soltó un bufido entre dientes, logrando que Hanabi lo maldijera en silencio. A veces su altanería la exasperaba.

—Si que eres tonta, Sakura y el señor se pelearon. —Por un segundo no supo qué decir. ¿Peleados? ¿Por qué? Las dudas golpearon una tras otra, pero ella no podía darles ninguna dirección. Nunca había visto cómo se relacionaban los adultos, Hanabi pensaba que un matrimonio debía ser siempre feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué pelear? Si se amaban, no tendrían razones ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? —Alcanzaron el primer piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Indra siguió avanzando haciendo caso omiso del caos que sus palabras habían producido en su interior. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus cavilaciones, que tarde notó la presencia de otra persona en el pasillo.

—¿Eso es para mí? —preguntó un sonriente Sasuke, mientras le robaba una tostada a su amigo.

—No, es para Sakura —dijo Indra, pareciendo molesto pero disminuyendo notoriamente su malestar ante el conde.

Hanabi fue testigo del cambio abrupto que produjo la mención de su tía en el hombre que estaba frente a ellos. Sasuke pareció perder el brillo casi automáticamente y ella comprendió que lo que decía Indra era cierto, estaban peleados. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? La tristeza de su tía no se debía a la ausencia de su madre, era a razón de Sasuke.

—¡¿Por qué lastimaste a mi tía?! —exclamó en un exabrupto, tomando a los dos caballeros por sorpresa. Indra abrió los ojos como platos, pero a ella le valía nada mantener su postura de dama. Sasuke le agradaba, pero no permitiría que hiciera llorar a su única tía—. ¡Eres malvado! Ella está así por tu culpa.

—Hana... —comenzó a decir él, pero ella lo silenció con un ademan.

Avanzó decidida los pasos que los separaban y a pesar de que sus ojos jamás alcanzarían la altura del conde, eso no la intimidó en lo absoluto.

—¡Discúlpate!

—¿Qué? —Cierta nota de incredulidad decoró el timbre del conde.

—¡Discúlpate con ella! —repitió como si le estuviera hablando a un animal. Sasuke parecía verdaderamente estupefacto.

La miró frunciendo el ceño y Hanabi supuso que lo estaba cabreando con su demanda, pero alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar. Ninguna mujer debería encerrarse por cuatros días a lamentarse por su esposo, Sasuke había cometido un error lo lógico era que lo solucionara. No le estaba pidiendo ninguna locura, sólo que actuara como un caballero.

—Tú la has puesto de ese modo, soluciónalo.

—No es tan sencillo —murmuró casi luciendo apenado. Cualquiera esperaría que siendo él el adulto comenzara a gritarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero Hanabi sabía que Sasuke no era esa clase de adultos. En muchas ocasiones parecía ser más un niño y ella pensaba que sólo necesitaba que le enseñaran a ser un buen esposo o padre para el caso.

—Sí que lo es, ve a su cuarto y discúlpate. —Lo tomó de la mano empujándolo hasta la puerta de la habitación de su tía, Sasuke parecía no muy convencido pero aun así no se resistió—. No puedes esperar que las cosas se arreglen solas, tienes que empezar por algo.

—Ella no va a querer escucharme.

—Sólo inténtalo —insistió con algo de desesperación, no quería que ellos pelearan, quería que fueran felices: una familia. Porque eran su familia después de todo e Indra también.

Sasuke asintió seguramente leyendo la tristeza en sus ojos, le agradó pensar que él estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

—Tenga. —Indra le ofreció la bandeja—. Como soborno, por si la disculpa no es suficiente. —El conde sonrió muy a su pesar, pero no declinó la oferta del muchacho. Hanabi e Indra se quedaron mirando la puerta una vez que Sasuke desapareció al otro lado—. Espero que esto funcione.

Ella sonrió y entrelazó su brazo al de él.

—Claro que funcionará y sino lo seguiremos intentado. —Su amigo la miró dubitativo—. No podemos dejar que tus futuros padres se separen.

—Ellos no son mis padres.

—No aún.

—Estás loca... —Y frente a esa aseveración, no pudo más que sonreír en acuerdo.

* * *

La habitación parecía estar vacía, pero Sasuke sentía la presencia de su esposa aun sin antes haberla localizado con la vista. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda, entrar con el desayuno le pareció una buena excusa en su momento pero en ese instante comenzó a replantearse el plan. ¿Qué podía decirle? No es como si hubiese estado ensayando algo, Hanabi había decidido que era tiempo de dejarse de niñadas y prácticamente lo había forzado a blandir la bandera blanca. No pudo evitar pensar que todas sus acciones, normalmente eran forzadas por un tercero. Eso lo hizo dudar de sí mismo, era un tipo sin decisión aparentemente. Pero que la niña lo hubiese instado a hablar con su esposa, no significaba que él no lo hubiese pensado con anterioridad. Aun así no sabía cómo proceder, pedir disculpas le sonaba como una tontería. No había hecho nada como para tener que estar disculpándose, había sido honesto. ¿Acaso eso no contaba al menos? Al parecer la honestidad no era lo que se requería en un matrimonio, no a menos que quisieras seguir durmiendo con tu esposa en la misma cama.

Y aunque todo su ser le decía que debía pegar la vuelta y olvidar todo el asunto, no encontró fuerzas para salir de allí. Porque iba a ser sincero consigo mismo al menos y a admitir que echaba de menos hablar con ella. Incluso algo tan estúpido como su presencia, se había acostumbrado a verla sentada al otro lado de la mesa, a tratar de atrapar sus fugaces sonrisas y hacerla cabrear más de la cuenta con un comentario jocoso. Antes que nada Sakura había sido su amiga y no quería que estuviese molesta con él. No le gustaba no gustarle. Pero eso era algo que no podía cambiar mucho, normalmente él no le agradaba a nadie, no iba a forzar esa situación. Si su esposa no lo encontraba digno de su compañía, pues aprendería aceptarlo con estoica resignación. Pero no iba a aceptar que ni siquiera le hablara, estaba harto de esa situación silenciosa. Si iban a pelear, al menos que fuese justificado.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —La voz que lo llamó parecía sosegada, sin un ápice de emoción. Claramente no estaba feliz de verlo, pero tampoco sorprendida o molesta. Esto iba a ser difícil, si ya no despertaba ni su rencor las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Te traje el desayuno —musitó, apuntando fugazmente la bandeja olvidada. Ella asintió y terminó de salir del cuarto de baño, casi como recordando que se había quedado completamente estática bajo el quicio—. Yo...

—Gracias —lo interrumpió de manera muy evidente, Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Eso significaba que aún la molestaba con su presencia, bueno eso era mejor que nada.

—Me peguntaba si... —Sakura fue a pararse delante del espejo para colocarse una gargantilla, estaba ignorándolo con mucha determinación—. Oye... —Nada, ella siguió mirando su reflejo ajena a su persona—. ¿Podemos hablar?

El silencio había sido algo que se esperaba, por lo que intentó no inmutarse por su falta de respuestas. Decidió que debía dejarse de evasivas, desde un principio Sakura había requerido un tratamiento directo, no tenía que cambiar la táctica entonces. Fue hasta donde ella se encontraba y le atrapó las manos, haciendo que respingara en el acto. En alguna parte olvidada de su cerebro, pensó que algún día sería capaz de tocarla sin que ella se escurriera con temor, odiaba por encima de todo que ella le temiera y odiaba que la causa de ese temor, fuese en gran parte porque no la sacó de aquella casa a tiempo.

Le quitó la gargantilla de los dedos y se dispuso a abrocharla él mismo, Sakura bajó las manos dócilmente y él suspiró para sus adentros. Si ella salía corriendo, no habría sabido cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias —volvió a decir, una vez que él hubo terminado de colgar la joya en su cuello.

Su piel era tan sua_ve_, pensó en su fuero interno mientras no lograba evitar rozarla con su dedo índice. Ella le respondió huyendo de su tacto casi con urgencia. Sasuke presionó la mandíbula recordando que eso no había sido un movimiento acertado, ella no quería que la tocaran. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Debía controlarse y poner algo de distancia.

—Disculpa —musitó dando un paso atrás para no abrumarla con su presencia. Sakura se volvió lentamente y lo miró un segundo, antes de bajar la vista al piso—. Sakura... —La tomó por la barbilla, pero ella nuevamente se le escapó.

—Retírate por favor.

—Oh, Sakura, no los protocolos... no hagas eso —se quejó recelando el hecho de que su esposa le hablara como si fuesen dos extraños—. Preferiría que me gritaras todo lo que piensas de mí, antes de que me actúes cortesía.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke-kun? —Al menos eso era algo que podía responder, ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio comprendiendo en ese instante que no sabía lo que iba a pedirle. Tenía claro que no buscaba perdón, con un demonio si él no había hecho nada malo. Bueno sí había cometido un pequeño error de juicio; se había dado por vencido demasiado rápido, pero no es como si no tuviese sus razones.

—No debí decirte aquello la otra noche.

Su esposa alzó la vista, pero a él no le agradó nada la ira que reflejaban sus ojos jade.

—¿Y me dices a mí que no use el protocolo? No me vengas con disculpas sacadas de libros.

Sasuke intentó no fruncir el ceño, pero no pudo evitarlo por completo. No es como si esperara una muestra original de gallardía, ¿qué mierda sabía él del asunto? Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar palabras adecuadas, además no se disculpaba a menudo y nunca había tenido una esposa a la cual rendirle pleitesía. Ella esperaba que supiera cómo actuar, cuando toda la maldita situación era como intentar manipular un revolver con los ojos cerrados. Sakura siempre decantaba por pensar que todo lo que decía o hacía era una actuación, pero si le ofrecía la versión real de sí mismo, lo más probable sería que ella terminara por pedir la anulación.

—¡Bien, con un demonio! ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No te presentes ante mí como si algo de esto fuese mi culpa, ¿qué acaso tu puta ya te aburrió?

La miró sin dar crédito de lo que acababa de oír, nunca se habría imaginado a Sakura hablándole de ese modo. Y un hombre que se valiera de ese título, jamás permitiría a una esposa dirigirle tales palabras, pero él simplemente se quedó mirándolo. A decir verdad, parte de él quiso reír por sentir que estaba recibiendo lo que se tenía merecido.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de no dejarse calvo en el proceso, todo era tan difícil que la opción más sencilla era olvidarse del asunto. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría a su lado de ese modo? Estaban casados, para bien o para mal debían encontrar un nivel de acuerdo. Ella no podía odiarlo al punto de ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de echar algo de luz a esa confusión.

—Sakura, ¿realmente piensas que...? —Pero no fue capaz de terminar su propia pregunta, ella lo miró fijamente y a Sasuke no le cupieron dudas. Su esposa no tenía nada de fe en él y eso debía de molestarlo, pero curiosamente sólo lo hizo sonreír con melancolía—. Puedo decirte con honestidad que hace cuatro noches, no hice absolutamente nada por lo que tuviese que disculparme. Quizás tan sólo hablé de más y... eso me pasa a menudo, pero no hice otra cosa.

—¿Esperas que crea eso?

No, porque nadie le creía. Él se había asegurado durante todos sus años de vida eso, él se había armado su propia fama para no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. La gente no confiaba en él y eso suponía no tener que dar nada a cambio, la vida le había funcionado perfectamente hasta ese instante.

—No puedo decirte qué es lo que tienes que creer, no puedo obligarte a que veas como soy. —Ella no despegó los ojos de los suyos y Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada con resolución, pero no halló ni un ápice de comprensión en su interlocutora. Sakura se había tragado, al igual que el resto del mundo, su interpretación y nunca sintió como en ese momento, la necesidad de decirle que mirara más allá. Nunca había querido que alguien viera más allá, y quizá ya era demasiado tarde para demandar tal cosa—. Lamento realmente haber dicho tantas idioteces, estaba de mal humor y me la tomé contigo porque... no sé porqué realmente. —Sonrió con aspereza—. No eres tú el problema, yo lo soy. Nunca podría cansarme de ti, te quiero en mi vida y no quiero que seas mi inquilina, quiero que te sientas dueña de todo esto. Quiero que te sientas dueña de mí, porque lo eres. Aun cuando eres la primera mujer a la que no puedo complacer, a la que no entiendo en lo absoluto... lo eres. No pensaba faltar a mi palabra Sakura y aunque sí me tienta la idea de dejar todo esto... no quiero hacerlo... no puedo hacerlo—admitió bajando deliberadamente el tono de su voz.

—No sé qué quieres que diga al respecto, te marchaste... dijiste que iríamos cada uno por nuestro lado.

Sí ese había sido el error de juicio, pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo por el bien común.

—Lo sé, pero no lo quería decir en serio.

—Sasuke-kun, no puedes elegir los momentos en que quieres ser mi esposo y los que no. Tienes razón, no congeniamos... —susurró con un hilo de voz—. Tú y yo no nos comprendemos.

—No, no tengo razón. La mitad de las cosas que digo son tonterías... Sakura, ¿es que acaso no aprendiste nada de mi familia? Ellos no me ignoran por nada, saben que soy un charlatán.

El rostro de su esposa parecía estar navegando el río de la confusión. Pero Sasuke no le estaba dando ninguna noticia nueva, él sabía que era igual que un vendedor de humo, nadie esperaba sacar algo útil de su perorata. Por eso sus escritos eran estúpidos, por eso nadie tomaba su palabra en serio, por eso hasta la fecha no tenía un compromiso real con la gente.

—Y diciéndome esto, ¿esperas que ahora confié en ti?

Él se sacudió en su lugar, incómodo.

—No quiero desmentir mis palabras, sí soy un charlatán pero no soy mentiroso. Jamás utilizo esa vía y puede que mi cruda honestidad, me meta más en problemas de lo que una humilde mentira. Pero no es así como yo hago las cosas... —Extendió las manos en su dirección—. Átame y vuélveme a preguntar, sabes que no mentiré.

Ella dirigió la vista hacia sus manos y luego volvió a clavarla en sus ojos; negó.

—No seas ridículo, estar atado no determina nada.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Por qué no cedes aunque sea un poco, Sakura? —preguntó sin ánimos de sonar acusador, simplemente con la curiosidad pugnando por dirimir ese misterio. Él quería arreglar las cosas, pero todo era demasiado complicado cuando sólo se topaba con un muro. Ella parecía cómoda dejándolo un poco al margen, ella no entendía que él sólo deseaba poder saber cómo actuar sin asustarla—. Puede que yo me equivoque en todo, pero ni siquiera me he ganado el beneficio de la duda contigo —suspiró lentamente—. Lo he intentado, pero realmente ya no sé cómo... no, si no estás dispuesta a equivocarte conmigo. Sakura, nunca te haría daño, soy un mal hombre pero siempre utilizaré mi maldad para lastimar a cualquiera que intente lastimarte a ti. Pero si soy yo el que te pone mal, entonces dímelo...

Pero ella no dijo nada. Sasuke elevó la vista al techo por un instante, para luego darse la vuelta y dejarla sola. Estaba dicho y hecho, no había nada más por lo que hablar. No podían ni siquiera ser amigos, Sakura no sólo no aceptaba sus disculpas, no lo aceptaba a él.

—¿A dónde fuiste esa noche?

Se detuvo en medio de su retirada, al oír su voz algo temblorosa a sus espaldas. No se volteó pero esperó que esa pequeña brecha, fuese algo más que sólo un método de castigarlo por su osadía.

—Fui a ver a una mujer. —El quejido de ella fue casi imperceptible, pero llegó a sus oídos como una confirmación de sus propias teorías.

Se volvió y caminó decidido hasta su lado, luego la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, sonrió.

—No seas boba, no fui con ninguna mujer. —Sakura quiso desviar la mirada, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió—. A veces desearía ser el hombre que todos ustedes piensan, tendría una vida mucho más divertida.

—Sasuke-kun.

Él la silenció presionando sus labios con su índice.

—Estuve en el río jugando a golpear una boya con rocas —dijo con sencillez, pues eso había estado haciendo por muy patético que suene—. Normalmente no tengo muchos sitios predilectos, suelo sentarme en el mismo banco de madera desde hace tres años. Hay una boya a unos cinco metros, la niebla siempre me dificulta darle... pero con el tiempo fui afinando mi tiro. —Se encogió de hombros, no podía negar que esa puntería le habría sido útil en la guerra—. Puede que pienses que es ridículo, pero soy un hombre de intereses limitados.

—¿Pasaste seis horas sentado junto al río? —La incredulidad bañaba su voz, pero Sasuke no supo comprender la razón. Había pasado mucho más que seis horas en ese sitio y nunca se aburría o cansaba de él.

—Cuando te ves obligado a permanecer en un lugar a la fuerza, notas que estar junto a un río es lo más cercano a sentirse libre —espetó con toda la soltura que pudo lograr. No le agradaba hablar del asunto y esperaba que ella no reparara mucho en los detalles de aquella afirmación.

—Porque te sientes acorralado durante las noches... —Por supuesto su esposa era demasiado sagaz como para no notarlo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros ya que esa era la única forma que había descubierto para evadir sus problemas—. Nunca quieres estar aquí y te escapas, no duermes porque le temes a algo.

Ella parecía estar uniendo distintas piezas del rompecabezas, por un segundo Sasuke se sintió ajeno a toda la escena. Pero finalmente Sakura lo miró con firmeza, acción que lo obligó a dirigir su vista en otra dirección.

—¿A qué le temes? —instó colocando repentinamente una mano en su mejilla, Sasuke se encontró con sus ojos a regañadientes. De un momento a otro, la disculpa se había convertido en la excusa idónea para ponerlo en evidencia.

—A nada —susurró sin sonar muy convincente, ella enarcó una ceja esperando, pero él no abrió la boca.

—Si realmente quieres que confíe en ti, comparte algo de tu vida conmigo. —Él frunció el ceño, sin ver cómo una cosa podía estar relacionada con otra—. ¿Por qué no duermes antes del amanecer?

Negó de forma casi imperceptible, allí había un algo que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a traer a la mesa de debate.

—Pregunta otra cosa, te diré lo que quieras... pero... —Se silenció, había pocas cosas en la vida que lo ponían incómodo y esa era una de ellas. Consideraba que su pasado merecía permanecer enterrado, no había necesidad de recordarse a sí mismo las razones de su extraño comportamiento.

—Sasuke-kun la confianza debe ser mutua. —Bufó ante esas palabras, era tan sencillo decirlo—. Yo no te oculté mi pasado, a pesar de todo... sí te lo confié.

Eso era un golpe bajo. Chasqueó la lengua mirándola con los ojos en rendijas, pero ella no dejó de mirarlo tranquilamente con esos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Él estaba tan perdido, desde el mismo segundo que entró en su habitación lo estuvo. Pestañeó y se lo pensó un minuto entero, antes de permitirle el paso a las palabras.

—Ellos normalmente nos dejaban en paz cuando amanecía, creo que debían encargarse de sus tareas o algo así. Ninguno de nosotros dormía, no era aconsejable... si cerrábamos los ojos, muy probablemente no volveríamos a abrirlos. —Calló antes de que los recuerdos comenzaran a abrirse paso a su mente, lo último que necesitaba era el tormento estando despierto.

—¿Ellos quiénes?

La miró con marcada renuncia, ella alzó las cejas expectante.

—Los... salvajes... —murmuró recordando cómo se referían a los indios en las tropas.

—¿En la guerra? —Asintió como toda respuesta—¿Fue una emboscada?—Soltó una breve risa entre dientes, no había sido una emboscada, no de los franceses al menos. Había sido traición, había sido el deseo egoísta de librarse de todo aquello y regresar al hogar, había sido Shisui vendiéndolos como carne de ganado—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Una masacre, pero que se prolongó por semanas... —El recuerdo de su discusión con su amigo tocó su mente. Sasuke había estado seguro que el camino marcado no era seguro, pero Shisui tenía planes distintos y ninguno de esos planes incluía a ninguno de la tropa regresando—. Mataban uno de nosotros cada día, mientras que el resto debía observar como lo torturaban y luego... —Sakura contrajo el rostro en un gesto agrio, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y negó ante sus propias palabras—. No es algo que quieras saber —espetó, tratando de sonreír con desinterés. Pero ella no parecía conforme con su decisión. La mirada que le dirigió estaba llena de pesar y frente a esto Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia—. No hagas eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No me mires, como si te diera pena... —Su voz un tanto más tajante de lo que había pretendido—. Hasta hace dos minutos me odiabas, prefiero que sea de esa forma.

—¿Qué te hicieron?—inquirió, ignorando de buenas a primera su advertencia—. ¿Esas cicatrices...?—Su mano tembló levemente al momento en que la extendía para posarla sobre su pecho—. ¿La cruz...?

—No es una cruz, es una X. —Su esposa frunció el ceño confundida, él se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz, odiaba el dramatismo—. Eran indios, Sakura, bastante ignorantes... su intención era marcar el punto donde debían apuntar —explicó, sacándole peso al hecho de que habían jugado tiro al blanco con su cuerpo. Para su buena fortuna nadie había acertado, no mucho al menos.

—Te dispararon...

Sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

—No, ellos no.

—¿Entonces?

—Mis compañeros, les dieron arcos y flechas... y los obligaron a dispararme. Ellos no eran buenos con esa clase de armas, lo que corrió a mi favor, aunque Sai me dio en el estómago. —Sakura se cubrió la boca con una mano, incapaz de decir algo—. Pero no pienses mal de él, si se negaba le cortaban un dedo... —Se detuvo un segundo, antes de agregar—: Otro más. Yo le insistí que lo hiciera, Sai fue el único que realmente se lo pensó dos veces, los otros lo hicieron sin dudarlo.

—Dios, Sasuke-kun... —Fue lo único que ella atinó a decir.

—No fue tan malo, al menos yo conservé todas mis extremidades... pero él perdió su meñique y más de sesenta perdieron la vida.

La expresión de Sakura debía de ser un recordatorio, de que aquello que había ocurrido en el campo de batalla siempre debía quedarse allí. No podía y no debía compartir con nadie su propio tormento, había tantas cosas ocultas en su mente que prefería nunca más hablar del asunto. Ya se había resignado al hecho de que los gritos desgarradores de sus compañeros lo despertaran noche a noche, incluso había aceptado que no era capaz de cerrar los ojos y no recordar los latigazos que se llevó su espalda cuando se durmió vencido por el cansancio. Y por si no fuera suficiente, aún sentía el calor de aquella cruz de metal que se hundía en su carne para marcarlo como algo menos que un animal. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hablaría al respecto? ¿Por qué llenarla de esas escenas nauseabundas? Sakura deseaba que él le confiara su pasado, pero ella no necesitaba más traumas. Ya tenía suficiente con los suyos propios, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con su sufrimiento. Pero sabía que sus problemas no tenían solución, él estaba averiado. Pues nunca podría regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes, una vez que dejas de tener el control de tu propia vida, algo se pierde. Una vez que piensas que el mundo se reduce a quién mata primero, todo se va al diablo.

Una mano le presionó tenuemente la mejilla, Sasuke suspiró volviendo su mente al presente. Sakura lo observaba expectante, con su mirada ligeramente humedecida como si intentara contener las lágrimas. Pero ella finalmente dejó que una rompiera su resistencia, Sasuke presionó las manos con algo de frustración y haciendo acopio de su poca caballerosidad, eliminó de su rostro aquella marca irritante.

—No llores —le pidió, a sabiendas que él no podía controlar el llanto de una persona. Jamás supo cómo reaccionar a tales cosas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, algo vacilante al hablar. Dio un paso hasta que no hubo mucho más que un suspiro entre ellos, Sakura le cruzó los brazos por la cintura y repentinamente lo atrapó en un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces? —instó dando un paso atrás, confuso, pero ella no lo liberó.

—No seas idiota —murmuró contra su pecho—. Te estoy perdonando, no arruines el momento.

—Ah...—Comprendió un poco tarde y le correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose por primera vez algo tímido al respecto—. No es que no disfrute de tu método, pero ¿puedo sugerir algo?

Ella se apartó lo suficiente para dirigirle una interrogante mirada, Sasuke sonrió con picardía y sin más preámbulos se inclinó para rozar sus labios en una invitante caricia. Eso sin duda era algo que había echado de menos. Sakura pareció un tanto temerosa al principio, pero luego supo aceptar su manera de reconciliación como la más óptima.

Fue la primera ocasión en la que no parecía que uno estuviese obligando al otro. Hasta el momento sus besos habían sido arrebatos, casi reacciones de adolescentes que acababan de descubrir al sexo opuesto. Pero esa vez, en ese cuarto, los dos dejaron de lado por un segundo las peleas infantiles y se comportaron como adultos. Marido y mujer, eso decían los papeles y para ser honestos, por un segundo ambos supieron entrar en sus roles.

* * *

Ahora comprendemos mejor a Sasuke, sabemos los traumas que pasó pero su comportamiento con Sakura es justificable?, después de todo ella siempre fue la única que estuvo ahi para él. Que piensan ustedes? :)


	21. Si tu no existieras

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Yo se que Sasuke se comporta como un imbécil, pero denle una oportunidad si? jaja

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste :)

**SI TÚ NO EXISTIERAS**

—Teniendo en cuenta lo complicado que me es dormir, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que pararte a mirarme? —Sonrió de forma burlona, mientras respondía a su pregunta con una alegre negación. Sasuke golpeó un poco la almohada y volvió a hundir el rostro en ella, haciendo de cuenta que su presencia no lo perturbaba—. ¿Y bien? —inquirió pasado unos minutos en los que ninguno habló. Sakura aguardó a que la mirara, no le agradaba dialogar con su nuca—. ¿Y bien? —suspiró volviendo el rostro en su dirección.

—Los niños ya eligieron —informó a su esposo, quien no mostraba ningún interés próximo por salir de la cama.

—Pues que se diviertan. —Dicho eso cerró los ojos, dando a entender que hasta allí llegaba su atención. Sakura presionó el colchón con una de sus rodillas, pero él no se inmutó con el movimiento, por lo que continuó sacudiendo la cama incesantemente hasta que Sasuke soltó un bramido molesto—. ¡Por el amor del cielo, Sakura! ¡Quiero dormir!

Las ocasiones que ese hombre alzaba la voz, siempre parecían rondar al lecho. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le aprisionó la cabeza contra almohada juguetonamente, haciendo que él se revolviera hasta que ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente.

—Son las cinco de la tarde —espetó, dejándole claro que no saldría de esa habitación hasta que se dignara a abandonar la cama. Sasuke presionó los dientes hasta el punto de casi pulverizarlos y finalmente, como todo un niño, alzó las mantas, la rodeó con un brazo a ella y con un jalón la recostó a su lado.

—Dormir —musitó junto a su oído, sin sacarle su pesada mano de encima.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Él no le respondió. Sakura le pellizcó el brazo con el que la sometía y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Sasuke-kun? —Pero no obtuvo más que silencio por parte de su esposo, entonces introdujo una mano por debajo de las mantas y lo pinchó con el dedo en las costillas—. ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y él brincó literalmente fuera de la cama, aterrizando en sus dos pies al instante.

—Quiero el divorcio —susurró conforme se dirigía al aseo, mascullando improperios por lo bajo. Sakura soltó una carcajada y se levantó con tranquilidad, a sabiendas que ya contaba con su compañía para esa noche.

—Estate listo, hoy iremos al teatro —le dijo, poniéndole a su retirada un toque humorístico.

* * *

**"—Ea, os ayudaré. Pero decidme en verdad ¿estáis o no estáis loco? ¿No será que estáis fingiendo?**

—**¡No! Os lo juro. ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!**

—**Nunca he de fiarme de un loco hasta no verle los sesos. Pero os traeré papel, tinta y una luz.**

—**Bufón, os he de recompensar con largueza. De prisa, os lo ruego.**

—_Ya parto, señor. Al punto, señor._

_Muy pronto voy a volver_

_y como don Vicio en un entremés_

_¡Muy presto os he de complacer!_

_con ira en escena con ira y puñal de madera_

_al diablo infernal; le ha de gritar:_

_"Comeos las uñas, oh, vos, mi papá," cual infante loco,_

_con esto, el diablo se despide ya. [1]"_

Sakura soltó una leve risilla, mientras veía como Feste se retiraba de la escena. Jamás se cansaría de esa obra, sin importar cuánto estuvieran quejándose sus acompañantes.

—Tengo sed —musitó Hanabi, golpeando su asiento con la punta de los zapatos. Sakura trató de no inmutarse por su comentario y continuó sumergida en la presentación que se desarrollaba en el escenario.

—Tengo hambre. —En esa ocasión la vocecilla pertenecía a Indra.

—Tengo sed y hambre. —Demás está decir que el demandante mayoritario era su esposo. Ella sabía que Sasuke detestaba a Shakespeare, pero en cuanto supo que representarían _Noche de Reyes _no pudo contenerse, además él se lo debía.

—Shh... —Los silenció mirándolos con reprobación, eran las únicas tres personas que no estaban disfrutando de tan estupendo número.

—Una vez aprendí una canción de un italiano... —dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas haciendo caso omiso de su pedido. Afortunadamente estaban en un palco privado pues de estar entre la multitud, ellos habrían sido corridos a los diez minutos de iniciada la obra.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó en un susurro Hanabi, mientras en el escenario Sebastián le juraba lealtad a la hermosa Olivia. Sakura puso todo de sí para ignorar los murmullos, pero estaba a un segundo de despotricar; su escena favorita y ellos hablando de cualquier tontería.

—_Era de esas tardes donde no hay mucho que hacer...—_Sakura frunció el ceño, incapaz de refrenar su curiosidad al notar que Sasuke entonaba sus palabras como si de una canción se tratase—. _Fue en aquella calle que la divisé. _—Sí, sin duda alguna su esposo estaba cantando—. _Con su piel tan blanca y un sutil vaivén, me invitó a mirarla y yo me enamoré._

Hanabi soltó una risita por lo bajo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la letra de su canción.

—_Ojos avellanas, labios sin carmín._

_Voz de puritana y sonrisa de marfil._

_Esa que es como un ángel, me tiene sin dormir._

_Y una de estas noches la voy a conseguir._

_Por solo diez ducados[2], obtienes su amor._

_Por solo diez ducados, retozas en su colchón._

_Un beso apasionado, una fugaz caricia._

_Mi mujer soñada es toda una delicia..._

_Y por diez ducados, te muestra el cielo sin muchas prisas_.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Se volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría cantarles eso a los niños?

—¿Qué son _ducados_? —instó Hanabi con toda su inocencia de niña. Su esposo sonrió divertido por su hazaña y ella sacudió la cabeza, guardándose las ganas de arremeterle un golpe por la cabeza.

—Es dinero —respondió Indra, casi con impaciencia. Sakura soltó un suspiró derrotada, estaba acompañada por una parva de pendencieros.

—¿Y por qué la muchacha quiere dinero?

—Porque es una pu... —Sakura estiró una mano llegando a taparle la boca justo a tiempo, Sasuke a su lado se desternillaba de risa. Eran imposibles.

Le apuntó a Indra que ni se le ocurriera soltar esa palabra frente de la niña y luego salió del palco con los nervios a flor de piel. Necesitaba refrescarse y respirar algo de aire puro, sino terminaría tirando del palco a su esposo. Caminó por los amplios pasillos del teatro a paso sopesado, notando que en todo el trayecto al tocador de damas sólo se cruzó con un criado y agradeció no tener que estar forzando una sonrisa para un posible conocido. Las personas en ese momento se encontraban bien entretenidas con la obra, y ella hundida en su mal humor estaba huyendo para no cometer _Sasukecidio_; allí podía comenzar a decirle adiós al final de la representación. Sasuke realmente se las pagaría.

—A mi edad ya había resignado la posibilidad de que la vida siguiera dándome sorpresas. —Sakura contuvo el aliento al oír esa voz y con el corazón detenido en una mano, se volvió lentamente sobre su hombro. No podía ser posible, sus ojos no daban crédito de su desgracia—. Mi señora —saludó él con una rápida reverencia, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto.

—Lord Shimura —correspondió con tono vacilante, pues a pesar de que cada célula de su cuerpo la instaba a echarse a correr, ella no iba a mostrarle que le temía. Danzo sonrió lacónicamente, mientras con su mirada repasaba su cuerpo de esa forma que le ponía los vellos de punta.

—A veces pienso que Pembroke se llevó la mejor parte de este trato.

Intentó no inmutarse frente a la mención de su esposo, pero no podía evitar del todo sentir repulsión. De alguna forma sabía que las cosas funcionarían mejor con Sasuke, si en su vida nunca se hubiese aparecido ese asqueroso viejo. Danzo dio un paso en su dirección y la observó fijamente, capturando una de sus manos casi como si se tratara de un acto casual. Sakura intentó retirarse, pero él le presionó los dedos sin darle posibilidad. Se inclinó y le besó el dorso, mientras ella se quedaba literalmente helada.

—Comprendo la razón que lo llevó a gastar tanto dinero, un hombre jamás dudaría en pagar una fortuna por una mujer como tú. Estoy seguro que sabes cómo devolverle esa cortesía.

—Disculpe, milord... —dijo incapaz de controlar su respiración que, repentinamente, parecía estar en su punto máximo de impotencia.

—No tiene por qué ponerse así, condesa, su esposo ha dejado claro las condiciones... yo jamás la irrespetaría. —Y volviendo a besar su mano con premeditada lentitud, la liberó—. Aunque me duele pensar que ese niño estúpido, te tenga entre sus brazos por las noches. Pembroke no es hombre suficiente para ti... —Miró por sobre su hombro en un sutil ademan—. Pero yo lo soy, si alguna vez te aburres de ese crío... sabes donde vivo.

—Primero muerta.

Danzo soltó una breve carcajada.

—No te recuerdo tan renuente antes, es más casi podría decir que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo. —Se encogió de hombros con desinterés—. Pero eso no importa, carne joven e inocente sobra en este mundo.

—Estoy lista —murmuró una voz vacilante a sus espaldas. Sakura respingó al ver como una muchachita salía del tocador y entrelazaba un brazo al de Danzo de forma por demás dócil.

—Ya te habías demorado —le dijo él en tono de reproche. Sakura no lograba sacarle los ojos de encima a la jovencita, no podía tener más de dieciséis años. Pasó saliva con asco y rabia. La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa lastimera y ella pudo reconocer en sus ojos el vacío reflejo del dolor y la súplica silenciosa—. Milady ha sido un placer. —Él se reverenció nuevamente y jaló de la niña con impaciencia, ella se volvió una última vez para obsequiarle ese desesperado pedido de ayuda con la mirada, logrando que su corazón se contrajera en su pecho.

Sakura comenzó a correr hacia su palco, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo hacía para ordenarle a sus pies moverse. Tan sólo quería regresar a la tranquilidad de su casa, donde no debía confrontarse a los temores de su pasado, donde podía aislarse en su alcoba lejos de todo mal. El recuerdo de esa muchacha centellaba constantemente frente a sus ojos, como un tormento del cual no podía escapar. Pero lo haría, pues ella no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada al respecto. No podía enfrentar a Danzo, no podía siquiera estar delante de él sin paralizarse. ¿Cómo ser de ayuda de esa forma? No, se dijo una y otra vez, no arriesgaría su paz, no caería en esa provocación.

Al ingresar en su palco, ignoró a todos los presentes y se dejó caer pesadamente en su butaca. Con sus larga vistas, comenzó a buscar entre los asistentes con una sola idea retozando en su mente. Y lo halló casi al primer intento, del otro lado justamente enfrentado a ellos, estaba él. Danzo le dirigió en ese instante una fugaz sonrisa y Sakura fue incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos dos. El hombre comenzó a juguetear con el cabello rubio de la muchacha y de buenas a primeras, introdujo una de sus manos por el bajo de la falda. La niña giró el rostro como tratando de huir mentalmente de ese sitio y él la obligó a enfrentarlo, para morderle los labios con innecesaria fuerza. Ella gimió en protesta, pero los sonidos eran acallados por el ruido de la obra, la escena prácticamente quedaba oculta para todos los presentes. Pues nadie ponía su atención en los palcos, Danzo estaba montando ese numerito para ella, para asquearla, para demostrarle que nunca recibiría su castigo. Sakura casi salta de su asiento al ver como él obligaba a la chica a tocarlo y cuando ésta se negó, Danzo la abofeteó sin reparo alguno.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Sakura repentinamente, y en lo que su voz se alzaba en el aire como un trueno, las luces de los candelabros parpadearon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos doblaron su tamaño hasta alcanzar alturas descomunales.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, al notar como la gente en la parte baja se comenzaba a alterar por el repentino avivar de las llamas. Las mujeres soltaban gritos, los hombres intentaban calmarlas, mientras algunos niños rompían en llanto. Las llamas se consumieron de la misma forma que habían crecido y el pánico se apoderó de las personas. Todos se pusieron de pie para buscar la salida entre las penumbras. Algunos pedían a gritos algo de compostura, pero nadie parecía querer oír razones. El estar atrapados en un lugar oscuro, hacía que todos actuaran con desesperación.

—¡Sasuke! —La voz llorosa de su sobrina la sacó abruptamente de su letanía. Sakura se volteó para notar que sus acompañantes estaban de pie, mirando a todos lados tan confundidos como las personas de abajo.

—Tranquila —susurró su esposo a la pequeña, mientras la levantaba en brazos y le ofrecía una extrañada mirada a ella. Sakura se mordió el labio, Sasuke sabía que ella lo había hecho. No estaba segura de cómo, pero sabía que el momento en que las llamas crecieron para luego apagarse, había sido su culpa.

—Sasuke-kun, yo...

—No aquí —la silenció él jalándola de la mano—. Nos vamos, la gente ya está comenzando a exasperarse. —Y así era, al salir a los pasillos el tumulto exaltado prácticamente los arrastra contra de su voluntad—. ¿Indra?

—Aquí —respondió el niño, asiéndose de la manga del conde para poder avanzar.

Sasuke en ningún momento la liberó y entre empellones e insultos, logró abrirse paso entre la concurrida audiencia enardecida. Sakura miró una sola vez hacia atrás y a pesar de no encontrarlo en ese mar de rostros, supo que Danzo había ganado en esa ocasión. Él la había sacado de sus cávales, al punto de hacerla usar su magia en un lugar abarrotado de personas. Se sintió estúpida y molesta consigo misma por dejarse manipular de ese modo, pero logró controlarse a fuerza de necesidad. De nada valía ponerse en evidencia... nuevamente.

* * *

Luego de verificar que su sobrina se encontraba profundamente dormida, Sakura decidió que era momento de dejar descansar a su mente. En todo el camino a la casa, Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra y ella no podía hacerse una idea de qué esperar de su esposo. Sabía que estaba molesto, después de todo ella estaba molesta también, había sido una tonta y en cierta forma, estaba dispuesta a aceptar la reprimenda con estoicismo. Entró a su habitación con la intención de dejarse desfallecer en la cama, había sido un día demasiado largo y lleno de frustraciones. Pero por esa noche se dijo que no pensaría en nada, sólo buscaría algo de paz y en la mañana afrontaría las repercusiones por sus actos.

—Bien, ya es hora. —El repentino retumbar de su voz casi la hace soltar un chillido.

Sakura aguzó la vista, logrando distinguir la silueta de su esposo a un lado de la enorme ventana de su balcón. Ni en sus pensamientos más irracionales, se hubiese esperado encontrarlo dentro de su cuarto aguardándola. Desde un principio Sasuke había parecido adoptar un silencioso pacto, aunque ella no se lo hubiese pedido, su esposo respetaba los límites que de alguna forma se habían marcado. Él no entraba nunca en sus dominios, no al menos que ella se lo permitiese. Entonces este cambio, ¿qué podía significar? ¿Estaba tan molesto como para no dejarla escapar a la seguridad de su habitación?

—Sasuke-kun...

—Sakura —dijo él superponiéndose a su propia voz. Ella se detuvo aguardando porque continuara y su esposo supo leer en su vacilación el implícito mensaje—. Dime... ¿qué fue eso? —instó, sin moverse ni un centímetro de aquel lugar entre la luz de la luna y las sombras del cuarto.

—Yo...

—Porque en realidad no puedo entenderlo —masculló volviendo a hablar sobre sus palabras—. ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? —En ese instante su voz tuvo el toque justo de recriminación, pero ella notó que de alguna forma él intentaba contenerse—. Había ciento de personas en ese lugar... —susurró sin perder ese tono consternado que parecía ser ya una marca personal en su esposo—. ¿Qué tal si el fuego crecía hasta quemar algo? ¿O si alcanzaba a alguna persona?

Entonces caminó en su dirección, hasta que Sakura pudo ver su rostro y la completa expresión que éste le obsequiaba.

—Lo sé... lo siento... —espetó, tratando inútilmente de controlar su vibrante voz. Sasuke agitó la cabeza y ella no pudo discernir lo que sus ojos le trasmitían. Comenzó a sentir una creciente frustración levarse en su pecho, no sabía por qué pero no soportaba que la mirara de esa manera—. Sasuke-kun... no pude controlarlo, no quise hacerlo pero...

—Pero lo hiciste.

—¡Lo sé!—exclamó en un exabrupto—. Lo sé... nunca antes me había pasado algo así. —Lo miró fijamente, con la amenaza de las primeras lágrimas oscilando en sus ojos—. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, tan sólo... tan sólo quería que se detuviera.

Él frunció el ceño, luciendo confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estaba allí —admitió bajando la vista al piso, no podía mencionar a ese hombre sin sentir vergüenza de sí misma—. Y... —Pero las siguientes palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios. Sasuke soltó una maldición y antes de que Sakura pudiera procesarlo, se encontró hundiendo su rostro lacrimoso en el pecho fuerte de su esposo—. No quise ser tan imprudente.

—No importa —murmuró él por sobre su cabeza, Sakura se apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Dime algo... —Sasuke se detuvo en medio de su propia frase, sacudiéndose con incomodidad—. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Se atrevió a tocarte...?

Ella sentía lo tensa que su voz se había puesto al momento de expresar sus dudas. Sakura despegó el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo.

—No, sólo... —Su esposo presionó la mandíbula frente a su silencio—Sólo intentó provocarme... —Él le enseñó una tenue sonrisa y con su pulgar limpió el camino que las lágrimas marcaban sobre sus mejillas—. Estaba con una muchacha, Sasuke-kun... no podía tener más de dieciséis años y... —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta una vez más, incapacitándole hablar con fluidez. La simple idea de que esa joven estuviera pasando lo que ella hacía ocho años la paralizaba—. Se burlaba de mí, mostrándome que sin importar cuánto daño causase... él seguiría sin recibir un castigo.

—Shh... —la silenció él presionándola nuevamente contra su cuerpo— No debes preocuparte más por él, no permitiré que se te acerque.

Sakura agitó la cabeza, no temía por ella, temía por todas las chicas que se veían arrastradas a esa casa del infierno.

—¡No, Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Merece lo peor, merece morir! —Ella contuvo el aliento al notar lo que inconscientemente había confesado, aunque en sus deseos más profundos siempre había pensado en cobrarse por su propia mano. Sabía que eso no sería un acto correcto, estaba mal desear la muerte de alguien. Y no quería que su esposo la juzgara mal por ese hecho, hasta ese momento nunca antes había manifestado en voz alta su más profundo anhelo.

—Por supuesto que lo merece. —Sakura lo miró sin poder creerse su respuesta, Sasuke le depositó un tibio beso en la frente—. Pero no lo harás tú, no dejaré que cargues con algo así en tu mente. Sakura... —La tomó por la barbilla para que no pudiera escapar de la firmeza de su escrutinio—. Promete que nunca intentarás nada en contra de Danzo.

—Pero...

—No, promételo —insistió sin darle pie a demandas. Sakura asintió lentamente—. Yo te juro que voy a encargarme del asunto, ni tú ni ninguna otra tendrá que padecer más sufrimiento. Pero necesito que confíes en mí en ese aspecto... ¿podrás?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas que enturbiaban su mirar y volvió a asentir con efusividad.

—Sí, lo haré. —Sasuke le sonrió antes de fundirla una vez más a su cuerpo, transmitiéndole ese calor tan propio y único de su esposo—. Gracias por no molestarte —musitó luego de un minuto completo, él se apartó lo suficiente para dirigirle una confundida mirada.

—¿Y por qué iba a molestarme? —preguntó con inocencia y ella sonrió casi por inercia.

—Sabes... aunque actúes casi siempre como un idiota, en momentos como este logras hasta convencerme de que no lo eres.

Su esposo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para soltar una fuerte carcajada al aire.

—Ya... pero no lo andes difundiendo —le advirtió, con el brillo de la diversión retozando en sus ojos negros. Sakura se limitó a asentir, antes de ponerse de puntillas y rozar tímidamente sus labios—. ¿Y eso?

—Una recompensa —explicó limpia y llanamente, él puso los ojos en blanco.

—A veces pienso que me estás entrenando como a una mascota.

—Bueno si aprendes bien, puede que termine tirándote un huesito.

Él gruñó como toda respuesta y la alzó por la cintura para luego hundir el rostro en su cuello y mordisquearle aquella parte tan sensible. Sakura soltó una carcajada, sosteniéndose de sus hombros e intentando escapar de las cosquillas que le causaban su jueguito. Sasuke finalmente la regresó al suelo y lentamente marcó un camino con su boca desde su cuello hasta su mentón, para terminar por encontrar sus labios en un profundo y demandante beso. Sakura dejó ir un suspiro, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y hacía de aquel contacto algo mucho más intenso. Sasuke comenzó a retroceder, sin liberarla de su firme amarre y de un momento a otro, se dejó caer en la cama agarrándola completamente por sorpresa

—¡Sasuke-kun! —lo reprendió, mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar que se encontraba extendida completamente sobre su cuerpo. Él le sonrió con picardía.

—Es que tus besos me quitan el equilibrio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, plantando las manos sobre su pecho en un intento por incorporarse y recuperar algo de su cordura. Pero él interpretó mal su movimiento y tomándola por la cintura, se giró para dejarla a ella de espaldas contra el colchón. Sin darle tiempo a procesar nada, se vio acorralada por sus besos que pedían con urgencia ser correspondidos. Y Sakura no halló la forma de negarle tan sutil cortesía, por un momento olvidó donde se encontraba, por un momento el mundo a su alrededor pasó a segundo plano y en lo único que pudo concentrase fue en sentir. Él invadió su boca con su lengua, obligándola a explorarlo del mismo modo. Sakura hundió su mano en su sedoso cabello, instándolo a no apartarse y a profundizar ese único punto de contacto.

Pero repentinamente un beso le pareció poco y sus manos fueron deslizándose por los hombros tensos de su esposo, en un intento de reconocer con su tacto la fuerza que se escondía más allá de su ropa. Sasuke murmuró algo al liberar sus labios humedecidos, se sentía tan bien poder degustar ese característico sabor suyo que ella no hizo caso de su pequeña vacilación y volvió a devorarle la boca sin reparos. En un acto de pura osadía, introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camisa y notó como su esposo apretaba el edredón hasta que sus nudillos se emblanquecían. Sakura quiso sonreír frente a ese gesto, él realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no responder a sus caricias.**1**

Lentamente fue liberando los botones, hasta que frente a sus ojos se reveló la pálida y algo lastimada musculatura de su pecho. Sasuke la observó enarcando una ceja con arrogancia y ella se pasó la lengua por los labios que sin saber cómo, se encontraban completamente secos. Se acercó con sutileza hasta su pecho y le plantó un beso justo sobre esa extraña cicatriz en forma de cruz, él contuvo el aliento en lo que ella comenzaba a investigarlo con sus labios. Sakura lo empujó un poco para que ambos quedaran sentados en la cama y en ningún momento dejó de acariciar cada parte que rozaba con su boca. Sasuke por primera vez soltó el edredón y con deliberada lentitud, llevó sus manos hacia su espalda para comenzar a desabotonar la larga hilera de botones forrados en satén que cerraban su vestido. Sakura reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro, permitiéndole que le quitara aquella prenda que por extraño que sonase, ella ahora sentía como una barrera entre los dos.

En cuanto se encontró vestida con tan sólo su camisola, un pequeño estremecimiento la recorrió desde la espalda hasta la punta de los pies. Pero cualquier duda quedó en el olvido, cuando su esposo la guió lentamente hacia atrás para tumbarse encima de su cuerpo y obsequiarle una dulce mirada.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó en un instante con el deseo escrito en sus ojos. Él no quería que se detuvieran, ¿y ella? Lo observó fijamente, para luego dejar ir un leve suspiro y jalarlo hacia su boca a modo de dejar implícita su respuesta. Pero Sasuke se detuvo pasado un segundo—. Sakura... habrá un momento en que no podré detenerme, así que por favor dime si es lo que realmente deseas.

—Te deseo a ti —musitó sintiendo como el calor subía hacia sus mejillas. Él sonrió de medio lado, antes de plantarle un beso en la punta de la nariz—. No te tengo miedo, Sasuke-kun... confío en ti. —Su esposo la tomó entre sus brazos, para robarle hasta el más sutil pensamiento con sus labios.

—Gracias.

Ella soltó una leve risilla.

—Sólo son mis deberes de esposa —le dijo en tono burlón, a modo de encontrar un punto en el que no se sintiera tan insegura de lo que estaba aceptando hacer.

—No lo digo por eso —respondió él trazando con su lengua un camino hasta el hueco de su clavícula, Sakura contuvo un gemido frente a esa caricia tan íntima.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con la voz abrumada por las distintas sensaciones que comenzaban a embargar todos sus sentidos.

—Por confiar en mí —admitió en un susurro velado, pero Sakura fue incapaz de responderle con palabras, pues en ese momento pensó que sus acciones hablarían por ella.

Le estaba confiando uno de sus temores más profundos, nunca se había sentido dueña de su cuerpo, al punto en que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarse a un espejo por mucho tiempo sin sentirse ajena. Sakura sabía que el temor siempre la hacía retroceder. Pero en ese momento estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien más la ayudara con sus miedos, Sasuke le enseñaría a confiar en él y ella esa noche estaba más que dispuesta a aprender. Sabía que sin él eso le sería imposible, no había nadie más, sólo Sasuke sería capaz de darle las fuerzas para superarse. Y en ese instante se sintió más que agradecida de tenerlo como esposo, aunque a su lado las cosas siempre parecieran más difíciles, sabía que lejos de él simplemente serían imposibles.

* * *

[1] Escena del segundo acto, de la obra "Noches de Reyes" de Shakespeare.

[2] Los ducados era un tipo de moneda que se utilizaba en Italia. La canción de Sasuke habla de una prostituta italiana (aclaro, por si esto no se entendió).


	22. Entrando en el juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Nuevo capitulo!

**ENTRANDO EN EL JUEGO**

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—¿Y por qué te detienes? —Sasuke soltó una leve risilla y ella no supo cómo interpretar eso. No era común que alguien se quedara repentinamente quieto sobre su pecho ¿verdad?

—Placer —murmuró después de unos segundos, relajando la cabeza justo encima de su corazón.

—De haber sabido que eras tan fácil de complacer... —Pero no logró finalizar su frase, pues él se incorporó de forma abrupta para silenciarla con un beso arrebatador.

—Pequeña rusa impertinente —la reprendió, mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior—. Estoy pensando.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo tomó por el cabello para obligarlo a mirarla.

—Sasuke-kun si tú no sabes cómo hacer esto, estamos en serios aprietos. —Su esposo sonrió frente a su broma, para luego sacudir la cabeza en una vehemente negación.**3**

—No es eso... si sé... —masculló como el típico hombre que se ve herido en su orgullo masculino. Pero más allá de los chistes, Sakura pensaba que algo realmente lo estaba refrenando o molestando y ella quería saber que le ocurría.

—¿Entonces en qué piensas? —lo presionó a sabiendas que sacarle una respuesta concreta, le costaría una buena dosis de paciencia. Y como de costumbre Sasuke reaccionó tal y como ella lo esperaba, encogiendo un hombro y ocultando el rostro con la excusa de besar su cuello. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a jalarlo del cabello para sacarlo de su madriguera.

—Eso duele —se quejó con exageración, mientras en represaría le jalaba a ella un mechón también.

—Dime lo que piensas.

—¿Dime por qué estamos hablando en un momento como este? —replicó su esposo escapándose por la tangente. Ella lo empujó hasta alejarlo de su cuerpo, él rezongó dejándose caer finalmente a su lado y soltando un suspiro de derrota—.Tan sólo pensaba la mejor forma de sacar esto adelante, sin usar las manos.

Sakura lo miró de soslayo —mientras Sasuke fijaba la vista en el cielo raso, tan absorto como si estuviese intentando contar las grietas en la pintura—, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Ella aguardó con paciencia a que él le devolviera la mirada, pero esto nunca pasó.

—Aw...

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se volvió con el ceño fruncido. Ella le sonrió.

—Nada... —Soltó una leve risilla—. Sólo que me parece muy dulce —admitió sutilmente, maravillándose del gesto desdeñoso que se dibujó en su rostro.

—No digas esas cosas. —Se pasó las manos por los brazos en un fugaz ademan—. Me da escalofríos.

De ser posible Sakura rió aún más fuerte y sin poder evitarlo, giró sobre sí misma hasta lograr que su esposo quedara debajo de su cuerpo.

—Permíteme que yo use las manos —pidió, encontrando aquellas palabras casi más liberadoras que cualquier otra acción.

Sasuke se limitó a responderle con un leve asentimiento y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó. Pues sus manos repentinamente, parecieron ser guiadas por una fuerza invisible que sabía a la perfección dónde demorar la caricia y dónde hacerla incluso más fugaz que el paso de un soplido. Sakura se encargó de detallar con su sentido más sensible cada parte fuerte y suave del pecho de su esposo. Tenía unas leves marcas enrojecidas que descendían hasta su abdomen, y ella incitada por la curiosidad se inclinó para trazar con su lengua un tibio sendero curativo. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y como si intentara buscar detener sus propias manos, se sostuvo del cabezal de la cama murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

Ella no quiso saber qué era lo que se decía a sí mismo, pues en ese instante se encontraba descubriendo un sabor completamente nuevo y embriagador. Su viaje se vio súbitamente interrumpido por la cintura de las calzas que marcaban una frontera que ella no estaba lista para cruzar por sí sola. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, elevando la mirada hasta el rostro de Sasuke y él le devolvió un guiño, casi como si pudiera adivinar su pedido sin necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta. Él soltó su mano derecha del cabezal y se la tendió con docilidad, Sakura se lo pensó sólo un segundo antes de dejar caer la suya dentro de su palma. Sasuke presionó sus dedos con suavidad, para luego guiar ambas manos hasta la pretina de sus calzas. Sakura dio una brusca inspiración, pero no se atrevió a apartarse y le permitió que él la ayudara a desabotonar los tres botones que ahora se apretaban contra su tacto. Su mano tembló sin que pudiera evitarlo y él empujó muy levemente sus caderas, para que ella lo sintiera en verdad.

—No tengas miedo —musitó aún con su mano izquierda aferrada al cabezal—. Sácame las botas.

Ella asintió deslizándose hasta los pies de la cama, para poder tirar de sus botas. Al menos en esa ocasión fue capaz de no rodar al piso como una tonta. Y al regresar de rodillas a su lado, él le envió una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Ahora? —le preguntó, sintiéndose algo insegura arrodillada frente a él sólo vistiendo su camisola.

—Sácame las calzas. —Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, pero al ver que Sasuke llevaba su mano libre hacia el cabezal nuevamente, supo que eso iba a tener que hacerlo por sí sola.

Volvió a colocarse a la altura de sus caderas, observando con fijeza aquella hilera de botones sueltos que ahora dejaban ver la ropa interior de su esposo. Sabía que para sacar eso adelante debía ser capaz de verlo desnudo, no era tan tonta como para no saber cómo funcionaba a partir de entonces. Dejando ir suspiro tembloroso, colocó ambas manos a los lados de sus calzas y jaló de la ropa con un movimiento decidido. Y luego se enfrentó a sus ropas más íntimas, a las cuales les dispensó el mismo trato sin detenerse a darle dobles pensamientos. Sasuke rió con suavidad al verla desnudarlo casi evitando tocarlo más de lo necesario, pero ella estaba demasiado ensimismada mirándolo a él como para reparar en ello.

No podía decir que jamás hubiese visto a un hombre completamente desnudo, pero esto era muy diferente. Allí aferrado al cabezal de la cama con sus músculos abdominales tensos y los brazos fuertes extendidos, Sasuke parecía un sacrificio listo para ser tomado y parecía un sacrificio más que satisfecho.

—Sakura. —Levantó la mirada ante su llamado, ganándose una petulante sonrisa por su parte—. Ven aquí.

Asintió algo cohibida, mientras estiraba su mano para dejarse jalar por él sobre su pecho. El fuego quemaba sus mejillas, sabiendo que su esposo estaba desnudo debajo de ella, que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo y que ella de algún modo elemental quería poder rozar su piel también.

Se dejó presionar contra la firmeza de su pecho por un largo segundo y en algún momento su esposo se olvidó de aquella teoría de no usar las manos. Pues con premeditada lentitud, la tomó firmemente por la barbilla guiando su boca hasta la suya para demandar un beso. Y desde ese instante en adelante todo comenzó a ponerse algo borroso para ella, sentía los labios de Sasuke presionando los suyos, su lengua abriéndola a su pericia y su mano bajando con suavidad por su costado, hasta terminar su viaje sobre la curvatura de su trasero. Sentía todo eso, pero no sentía que estuviese mal, no sentía que tuviera que poner un alto a su caricia, su caricia se sentía bien y su beso demasiado embriagador como para apartarse a respirar. En ese segundo ella decidió refrenar cualquier recuerdo malicioso que intentara quebrantar su resolución, estaba con Sasuke y nada malo le ocurriría, no a su lado.

Lo besó como si de alguna forma pudiera recuperar aquel gustillo tan particular que la enardecía. Y tal como lo esperaba, lo halló en lo más profundo de su boca; allí donde la aguardaban sus más tibios y húmedos recovecos. Era tal la sensación de tener a ese hombre bajo su cuerpo, que ignoró el momento en que él le deslizó la camisola que la cubría hasta dejarla completamente expuesta y vulnerable. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda la abstrajo de su ensueño y al notarse desnuda se incorporó, llevándose ambas manos hacia los pechos, consciente de su repentina timidez.

—Yo...

—No, preciosa... sin miedo, ni vergüenzas —la silenció él, tomándola suavemente por las muñecas y guiando sus manos hacia abajo.

Sakura lo observó con los ojos brillando de emoción, expectativa e incluso algo de temor. Pasó saliva con rigidez al notar que Sasuke se incorporaba lo suficiente para soplar un beso a su pezón izquierdo. Ella contuvo un suspiro, sintiendo como su lengua la rozaba casi de un modo imperceptible, sintiendo el filo de sus dientes rasgando la piel sensible con el único propósito de enloquecerla. Él se sostuvo de sus caderas, para luego repetir aquella misma suplicante tortura a su otro pecho. Sakura no lo soportó mucho tiempo y con una de sus manos lo aprisionó para que se dejara de sutilezas tan encarnizadamente lentas. Y por supuesto que Sasuke supo comprender su suplica silenciosa, mordió parte de su cuerpo con completo abandono mientras que sus manos se mantenían ancladas a sus caderas. Su boca surcó caminos invisibles, bajando y subiendo por su cuello con pereza y una vez más se sació de la delicadeza de sus pechos.

—Sasuke-kun... —gimió sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le exigía.

Aun así el calor que sentía levarse desde su interior a cada recóndita parte de su cuerpo, debía de ser apagado de alguna forma. Sakura se sentía arder, necesitaba una liberación de la cual no tenía idea pero sus más elementales instintos la condicionaban a buscarla. Sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas comenzó a marcar su propio ritmo, y posando las manos sobre sus hombros lo empujó hacia abajo con unos deseos irrefrenables de tomar sus labios e intentar de una vez aplacar esas sensaciones. Y así lo hizo, el roce de sus pechos desnudos parecía como un punto infranqueable entre ellos dos, aun así la necesidad de estar más cerca ganaba la disputa. Repentinamente Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y en un sólo movimiento cambio sus posiciones, instándola con una fugaz caricia a abrirse para él.

Sakura supo el momento exacto en donde ya no había marcha atrás y a pesar de que su esposo había limitado el contacto, en ese instante se permitió un rápido recorrido de su mano por su pierna. Sakura respingó al sentir como él buscaba acoplarse a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar volver el rostro al encontrarse atrapada debajo suyo. Sasuke detuvo de forma abrupta el ascenso de su caricia y la observó fijamente, con una sola pregunta en sus ojos intensamente negros. Sakura intentó controlar su respiración, la cual parecía haberse disparado tras ese súbito intercambio de miradas.

—¿Sakura? —Ella presionó los ojos con fuerza al oír su voz y con suavidad le acarició el rostro, como si pudiera de esa forma ahuyentar a los fantasmas que amenazaban echar a perder su recién alcanzada calma.

—Estoy bien —susurró para ambos, pero Sasuke no se movió y ella se vio en la obligación de abrir los ojos y ofrecerle una convincente mirada—. No te detengas —le dijo con una tenue sonrisa, él hizo una mueca no muy convencido de sus palabras y descendió lentamente para plantarle un beso delicado.

Luego de ese suave contacto, Sasuke mantuvo la boca pegada a la de ella sin emitir ningún sonido. Sakura desplegó los labios en una sutil invitación y él presionó la lengua contra la entrada de su boca, dejando una tibia estela de humedad que ella no pudo evitar degustar por sí misma. Él rió al notar que ella perseguía su rastro, hasta que en algún instante ambos se perdieron en la totalidad del juego. Fue en ese momento en que Sakura sintió una leve incomodidad entre sus piernas y mientras se concentraba en atrapar la lengua de su esposo, él encontró la manera de abrirse camino a su interior. Su cuerpo se puso en tensión por un breve instante, sin poder del todo acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación que la instaba a ceder y acoplarse a su esposo. Sasuke parecía más concentrado en besarla de ciento de maneras desconocidas que en otra cosa, por lo que de alguna forma Sakura lograba escaparse momentáneamente del dolor y sólo podía enfocarse en sus labios, los cuales le exigían que le devolviera el beso.

No supo cuándo él se apartó lo suficiente para sonreírle y profundizar aquel punto en que ambos cuerpos se fundían, ni tampoco cuándo sus movimientos pasaron de ser leves roces a algo mucho más intenso. Pero no le importó tampoco, pues de un momento a otro se encontró a sí misma arqueando sus propias caderas en busca de aquella fricción que entre los dos causaban. Y por un segundo la sensación de demanda la embriago, de la misma forma que parecía haber tomado a su esposo. Sasuke se perdió en su interior entre jadeos, mientras que ella intentaba en vano aplacar los gemidos que surgían incesantemente de su garganta. Hundió el rostro en su cuello, al sentir como algo desde su interior luchaba por abrirse pasó y arrasar hasta con su último resquicio de cordura. Y tras un último embiste del cuerpo fuerte de su esposo, el corazón pareció palpitarle en los oídos y ella sin poder evitarlo lo aprisionó más cerca de sí, para luego dejarse ir en un viaje hasta ese momento jamás transitado.

* * *

Sasuke se dejó caer suavemente a su lado y con uno de sus brazos, la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el calor que manaba de su cuerpo.

—En un momento enciendo el fuego —murmuró él en tono aletargado.

Sakura frunció el ceño sin recordar en qué instante el fuego se había extinguido. O para el caso, cuándo todas las velas de la habitación se apagaron. Giró la cabeza observando en distintas direcciones y tuvo que sentarse en la cama, al notar el caos que se había desatado en la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios...? —musitó incapaz de terminar su propia pregunta.

—No sé muy bien. Con tu último grito las ventanas y las puertas se abrieron de un bandazo... ¿acaso no lo notaste? —Ella lo miró de soslayo, sintiendo en sus palabras ese tonillo burlesco un tanto exasperante—. Voy a checar el resto de las puertas...

Sasuke se levantó entonces, cubriéndose la mitad del cuerpo con la sábana y salió por la puerta que tal y como él había dicho, se encontraba abierta de par en par. Más allá oyó el murmullo de voces y tras unos minutos de ausencia, su esposo regresó a la habitación portando en su rostro una flamante sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella contrariada por su expresión.

—¡Todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —instó con los ojos brillando al igual que los de un pequeño frente a un enorme regalo. Sakura se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, intentando de alguna forma aplacar las crecientes holeadas de vergüenza—. ¡Eso es estupendo! —decía él mientras volvía a meterse en la cama—. No solo fuego, sino también aire. —Sintió sus manos jalándola para descubrirle el rostro—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—No sé... —murmuró ella, quejica. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo perder el control de su propio cuerpo, pero al parecer las emociones fuertes le causaban un pequeño enloquecimiento a sus poderes. Si continuaba así, terminaría por convertir al rey en sapo y ella ni siquiera se enteraría de su pequeño acto—. Sasuke-kun esto está mal.

—¿Bromeas? —Se abalanzó sobre ella para comerle la boca a besos—. Esto no tiene precedentes... —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, nunca comprendería la manera en que trabajaba su cerebro o si trabajaba siquiera—. Sí, muy posiblemente has traumado a los niños de por vida... pero de...

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo a media frase, él soltó una sonora carcajada y ella lo empujó cuando intentó besarla nuevamente.

—Mi Dios, cariño, tal vez hasta pensaron que te estaba matando.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Lo golpeó, pero él se escabulló hábilmente hacia la otra esquina de la cama.

—Tus gritos alertaron a la guardia nacional... —espetó, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y tomando lo que más cerca tenía, le arrojó un cojín impactándole a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Yo no grité —masculló con los dientes fuertemente presionados.

—Claro que sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. —Sakura se puso de rodillas en la cama y se lanzó en su dirección para cubrirle su enorme boca. Sasuke cayó de espaldas en el colchón, riéndose de ella y apretándola entre sus brazos en el proceso. Sakura se inclinó para morderlo a modo de poder liberarse, pero sólo causó que sus risas fuesen aún más fuertes—. Decías algo como: _¡Oh_ _Sasuke-kun! ¡Amm! ¡Umm! ¡No te detengas!_

Ella abrió la boca conteniendo el aliento al oír la imitación que hacía de su propia voz y sin poder pensárselo, le descargó un fuerte golpe en el pecho completamente indignada. Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza pero Sakura ya no estaba de juego, lo miró enfurruñada antes de cruzarse de brazos y mascullar una profunda maldición.

—Eh... venga no te enfades.

—Suéltame —pidió con la voz en una tajante advertencia. Sasuke no hizo caso de su tono y la apretó aún con mayor determinación, hasta lograr acorralarla entre la cama y su cuerpo.

—Vamos, cielo, sólo estaba bromeando —dijo de modo conciliador, pero sin perder esa sonrisita de suficiencia. Sakura le volvió el rostro, manteniendo su pose indignada y él comenzó a murmurarle disculpas al oído, mientras que con su mano le hacía cosquillas en el vientre—. Bueno, tendré que ser más persuasivo. —Y tras decir esas palabras, Sasuke descendió abruptamente hasta que ella logró alcanzarlo y detenerlo a escasos centímetros de su parte más íntima.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¿Qué?

—Regresa... —bramó jalándolo de donde podía, pero él no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de volver arriba.

—Pero quiero ganarme tu perdón.

—Ya te lo ganaste —le apuntó, observando desde lo alto aquellos ojitos negros que centellaban con malicia frente a la posibilidad de romper las reglas. Sakura le mantuvo la mirada fijamente, no podía exigirle tanto en una sola noche. Necesitaba mucho más que un encuentro íntimo, para mostrarse tan vulnerable.

—Bien —accedió él con un pequeño gesto de derrota—. Pero tarde o temprano te investigaré por completo, no habrá parte de tu cuerpo que yo no haya saboreado... mordido... o...

—¡Suficiente! —Lo detuvo alzando las manos en el aire—. No... no necesito que me des los detalles —espetó con todo el pudor de una dama, él sonrió para luego volver a acurrucarse a su lado con completa desenvoltura.

—Sakura es cuestión de tiempo para que aprendas que conmigo no necesitas callar ninguno de tus pensamientos.

—Me doy cuenta —musitó irónica. Él se puso de lado, descansando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras que con su índice marcaba un camino por su cuello, hasta terminar por surcar suaves círculos sobre su pecho. Sakura se mordió el labio, incapaz de refrenar los escalofríos placenteros que despertaban esas cadenciosas caricias. Y ya sin poder contenerse soltó un leve gemido, antes de atraer a su esposo por la nuca y acallar cualquier sonido contra sus sensuales labios.

* * *

—Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo —masculló entre dientes, mientras cambiaba con incomodidad de posición para tener una vista más amplia del lugar.

—Pues disculpa, no sabía que algo más importante reclamaba tu presencia.

Sasuke presionó los ojos en finas líneas, antes de dirigirle una caustica miradita a Karin.

—Son las doce de la noche, mi cama reclama mi presencia —señaló con tono arrogante, recibiendo a cambio una incrédula exhalación.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿No será que tu mujercita te reclama? —Él se limitó a sonreírle con sorna a modo de respuesta, y una vez más concentró su atención en la abarrotada clientela del bar. Karin lo había mandado a llamar en cuanto obtuvo "de fuentes fiables", algo de información útil. Pero hasta el momento el invitado de honor, quien debía llegar a las diez, seguía sin presentarse.

—Está claro que no va a aparecerse —comentó con desgana, analizando la posibilidad de emprender el regreso a la casa, seguramente Sakura seguiría despierta y aguardándolo. Y aunque podría sonar un tanto apresurado, Sasuke tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de tomar a su mujer entre sus brazos como la noche anterior, perderse en sus besos y dejarse saciar por sus sublimes caricias.

—...crees? —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza obligándose a salir de su estupor, Karin lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y un claro gesto de impaciencia—. No es suficiente que te estés quejando por todo, ahora también ni siquiera me pondrás atención.

—Te estaba escuchando —se excusó aunque no de forma muy creíble.

—¿Al menos tuviste el detalle de leer lo que Sai envió? —¿Era su impresión o esta mujer cada día parecía más soberbia? Se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole una tentadora media sonrisa. Karin soltó un bufido frente a su actuación—. ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres hacer esto?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó por encima del murmullo general. Karin se cruzó de brazos logrando que su pecho rebozara altivamente por sobre su canesú. Sasuke extendió una mano para acariciarle la cintura y con una suave ademan, la atrajo lentamente hacia él—. Venga, no te pongas en ese plan —susurró junto a su oído, en tanto que su mano vagaba por su espalda en una tranquilizadora caricia—. No tienes que preocuparte, todo sigue tal y como lo hemos pactado.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de mirarlo con renuencia.

—Pienso que lo único que te interesa ahora es ella.

Sasuke soltó una leve risilla, plantando un beso en su tráquea de modo persuasivo.

—No digas bobadas —la acalló con su ya tan común tono de burla. Karin lo apartó deliberadamente, para clavar sus ojos rubies sobre los suyos.

—Actúas diferente y puede que intentes mentirte a ti mismo, pero a mí no me engañas. —Frente a esa aseveración él le liberó por completo.

—Como digas, lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidados —prorrumpió ya harto de esa conversación, Karin lo tomó bruscamente por la barbilla obligándolo a devolverle la mirada.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, intentando escapar de su amarre pero ella se mantuvo firme—. Solo un estúpido como tú echaría todo a perder por una zorrita que te aburrirá en dos semanas. ¿Qué es lo interesante, Sasuke? ¿Su inexperiencia? ¿Su inocencia? —instó irónica—. Todo eso se irá en menos de un parpadeo y luego estarás deseando algo nuevo, sé cómo eres...

—No.

—Ni creas que me vendrás a convencer con tus palabritas bien ensayadas. Cuando se te pase la calentura por esa niña, regresa y hablaremos como adultos.

Karin se dio la vuelta para salir majestuosamente del salón, Sasuke presionó las manos en puños antes de ir detrás de ella. La alcanzó en el pasillo de camino a su habitación y la detuvo por un brazo un poco más brusco de lo que había pretendido.

—Nada cambio, ¿estoy aquí o no?

Karin sonrió con aspereza.

—Estás aquí, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que publicaste un artículo? ¿Cómo llevaremos a cabo esto si tú no cumples con tu parte?

Sasuke masculló una maldición, asiéndola por el rostro para mirarla con firmeza.

—Te dije que me encargaría. Sakura sólo es un medio para el mismo fin, no tienes de que preocuparte, cumpliré mi promesa. —Ella no pareció muy convencida de sus palabras, pero en un instante rozó con la yema de sus dedos la comisura de sus labios y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír frente a esa brecha de comprensión que se hacía presente.

—¿No la amas? —instó tomándolo con la guardia baja. Él abrió la boca para responder, pero en un principio la frase adecuada no salió de su boca. Ella soltó una risa sin un ápice de humor—. Me lo temía... cariño mío, el amor no es algo diseñado para personas como nosotros.

—Yo no... —Pero Karin lo silenció, cubriendo sus labios con una de sus pequeñas manos delicadas.

—No digas nada, no lo niegues o me lo confirmes. Tengo un acuerdo contigo, el cual espero que respetes. Si la niña esa va a ser un impedimento entre nosotros, pues entonces decide qué es más importante para ti, ese ridículo chiste que tienes por matrimonio o cumplir con tu palabra.

Él retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente.

—No entiendes, ella no tiene nada que ver, voy a seguir adelante con o sin su consentimiento. Nadie va a poner límites a mi venganza, ni mi esposa, ni tú, ni siquiera la promesa de una muerte casi segura —espetó resuelto, aunque por un instante la idea de ocultarle la verdadera razón de su matrimonio lo hizo vacilar.

Sabía que Sakura no pondría pegas en esa cuestión, pues no tenía ni siquiera que saber algo al respecto, y de hacerlo él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones. Era su decisión después de todo, si se había casado con ella fue para menguar esa sensación de estarle en deuda. Pero no es como si en algún momento le hubiese prometido eterna entrega. Sasuke tenía un plan y lo mantendría firmemente, aunque eso significara perderla a ella en el proceso.

Una joven embutida en un corsé rojo con cintas negras, se acercó corriendo hacia Karin para murmurarle unas palabras al oído. Sasuke la miró expectante, cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Está aquí —anunció entrelazando un brazo al de él para guiarlo nuevamente al salón—. Está solo y deseoso de perder dinero.

Una sonrisa lobuna surcó sus labios, en ese momento cada parte racional de su mente se desentendió de su cuerpo. Era tiempo de ponerse manos a la obra; con un tanteo rápido verificó la presencia de su florín al costado derecho de su cuerpo, mientras que sus instintos de cazador le indicaban hacia donde debía buscar a su presa. Y en una mesa de juego lo divisó. De un sólo trago Sasuke se bebió el brandy que le ofrecía su amiga para darle confianza, y plantándose a un lado de los anfitriones del encuentro pidió de un lugar en el juego. Necesitó mirarlo por sólo un segundo antes de que en sus ojos apareciera el brillo del reconocimiento, Sasuke le ofreció un saludo con la cabeza a modo de dejar implícita la invitación a una nueva partida. Y en ese momento las cartas fueron puestas en la mesa.

* * *

Bien, que piensan de Sasuke jaja creo que es un poco tarde para advertirles sobre Sasuke, es tan exasperante y a veces dan ganas de mandarlo al diablo! Como alguien puede ser tan lindo e idiota a la vez? Han sido advertidos jaja


	23. Vendetta

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Este capitulo llenará algunas dudas que tengan. Conoceremos a Iker de modo mas directo.

Aclaración: las frases en francés están traducidas en la parte de abajo :)

_**VENDETTA**_

Ahogando un bramido, extendió el brazo en su totalidad enterrándose de lleno en su blanco. Del otro lado unos ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa lo escrutaron con rabia por un instante, para luego velarse en una apagada expresión de desazón. Acto seguido, su contrincante se desvaneció hasta golpear el piso como un peso muerto. Sasuke se acuclilló a su lado al verlo que intentaba decir algo entre los gorgojos de sangre que brotaban de sus labios.

—Yo no... no lo hice. —Y tras esas palabras casi soltadas en un único suspiro, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el cielo nocturno. Sasuke bufó, poniéndose de pie para mirar a los presentes con gesto de triunfo.

—Uno menos —musitó en tanto que desenterraba su espada del pecho de aquel individuo.

Lord Shikamaru se mordió el labio, volviendo el rostro en otra dirección incapaz de atestiguar la muerte de su propio compañero. Un padrino deplorable, pensó Sasuke, mientras le indicaba al médico que verificara lo que ya todos sabían. El hombre de cabello cano caminó lentamente entre las cinco personas que aún permanecían de pie en aquel lugar apartado de los ojos de Dios, y tras soltar un suspiro dramático los observó.

—Murió —corroboró, llevándose un pañuelo blanco a la boca en lo que Sasuke pensaba un gesto teatralmente innecesario.

Sonrió hacia el padrino y se reverenció de forma chapucera, importándole poco o nada estar irrespetando al difunto. Lord Shikamaru lo atravesó con la mirada y él pudo notar el odio oculto tras esos ojos aguados por el alcohol.

—¡No ha sido una lucha justa! —exclamó el hombre con la voz temblorosa. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Acaso exigirá una satisfacción por su amigo? —instó burlón, mientras Juugo le ayudaba a limpiar la sangre de la hoja de su espada. Aguardó la respuesta del caballero, pero éste se limitó a bufar audiblemente antes de comenzar a levantar las pertenencias del difunto.

—Ha sido un combate perfecto, milord. —Dio un suave cabezazo en agradecimiento a su ayuda de cámara, a tiempo que tomaba su chaleco y su casaca para terminar de arreglarse.

Los duelos siempre lograban acalorarlo un poco, pero no se podía decir que Choji Akimichi fuese un verdadero desafío. Había que admitir con solemnidad que el hombre tenía varias copas encima, estaba abatido por la pérdida de dinero en el juego y para colmo era de esas personas a las que el tiempo no les tuvo compasión. A decir verdad, Sasuke le había hecho un favor al quitarle la vida.

—Fue bastante simple —admitió con un dejo de humildad. El hombre tan sólo lo había rozado una sola vez con la punta de su florín y él no podía decir que ese ataque hubiese estado cerca de matarlo.

—¿Además de Akimichi quién quedaba en la lista?

Sasuke se quedó en un silencio analizador, observando por el rabillo del ojo que en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a enseñar sus primeros rayos.

—Sólo faltan dos ratas más.

—¿Y la rata mayor?

Asintió con una leve sonrisa, pero sabía que para él aún debía pensar las cosas con más detenimiento. No había sido tan difícil encontrar a los tres primeros, al igual que Akimichi todos eran propensos a malgastar su dinero en apuestas y mujeres. Sólo era cuestión de cargarse de paciencia y aguardar porque ellos se presentaran en las fauces del lobo. Tras un juego de cartas en el que ellos dudosamente comenzaban a salir beneficiados, Sasuke los guiaba a su propia muerte haciéndoles perder cada penique al punto que un duelo era su última vía de escape. Todos terminaban exigiendo una satisfacción, todos lo acusaban de tramposo y no tenían reparos en arrojarle un guante a la cara para tratar de salvar, el poco orgullo que les quedaba. Para él sólo eran jueguitos, hombres que nunca sabían cómo usar correctamente la espada, que ni siquiera sabían plantar correctamente los pies para un enfrentamiento. Normalmente en menos de dos movimientos, Sasuke los tenía rogándole por piedad. Pero cualquiera que decidiera batirse con él debía saber que salir con vida, no era siquiera una posibilidad remota.

* * *

**Ocho años atrás**.

_«Je suis un espion.» [1]_

No es que a esa altura de su vida no disfrutara de su país natal, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, iba a admitir que había cosas de Londres que él prefería no ver. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad y el cantinero lo observó con gesto extrañado, parecía un tanto impaciente por tener que esperar por él.

—¿Qué tomas, chico?

Sasuke inspeccionó vagamente a su alrededor, varios hombres se caían de sus asientos presas de la ingesta indiscriminada de alcohol. Él no tenía ningún deseo cercano de transitar esas penurias, sabía que beber no lo pondría más feliz. En realidad cada persona de ese bar, parecía caer en un estado de miseria con sólo atravesar la puerta de entrada.

_«Je suis un espion.» _Se repitió para sus adentros, sabiendo que al menos esa mentira calmaría su mente y le permitiría creer que estaba allí de forma momentánea, que pronto podría coger un barco hacia Francia y no volver a pronunciar una palabra en nombre de los ingleses.

—No... nada —murmuró, volviendo a poner su atención en esa esquina apartada del bar.

A sus espaldas oyó el bufido molesto del cantinero, pero lo ignoró con mucho aplomo. Le importaba un cuerno lo que ese idiota pensara, no era requisito consumir algo para permanecer allí ¿verdad? Pero tenía que admitir que perder el conocimiento, en ese momento, le hubiese sentado mucho mejor que seguir viendo aquella alejada escena. Suspiró poniéndose de pie y a paso sopesado se dirigió hacia allí, listo para borrar de un pincelazo un nuevo capítulo traumático de su vida. _«Je suis un espion.»_

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... —El murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos, conforme las distancias comenzaban a cerrarse. El hombre le acarició fugazmente la mejilla a la joven que mantenía sentada sobre su regazo, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa algo triste. Sasuke frunció el ceño y aunque sus instintos le gritaban que detuviese su marcha, se girara y saliera de allí, no supo oír esa nota de alerta. A decir verdad, la curiosidad era una puta que cobraba caro por un servicio indeseado.

—No quiero molestarte más, ya has hecho mucho por nosotras —decía ella completamente ajena a su cercanía. En realidad ninguno de los implicados en esa charla había reparado en él, Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca de creerse efectivamente un espía.

—Haría lo que fuese necesario, lo sabes. —Pero hasta ese punto resistió la tentación de hacer oír su voz. Soltó una carcajada incapaz de contenerse y al instante captó la atención de la particular pareja.

—¿No es esto dulce? —inquirió irónico, mientras veía como los rasgos del hombre se desdibujaban al reconocerlo. La puta que tenía sobre las piernas se puso de pie abruptamente y tras ofrecerle una mirada asustada, se despidió de su amante murmurándole algo al oído. Sasuke lo miró aguardando una palabra, pero él no parecía listo para ese enfrentamiento—. ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? Al menos convénceme de que lo vi fue producto de mi sugestionada imaginación.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso ya terminó tu tortura en el extranjero?

Con un sólo encogimiento de hombros, pasó de responder ese insulto. Si bien hacía una semana que había arribado a Londres, mantener el secreto de su estadía hasta esa noche había sido relativamente sencillo. No iba explicar las razones de su regreso y menos a un ser tan deplorable como el que tenía enfrente.

—Eso no te tiene que importar, Fugaku, lo que debería preocuparte es en lo que te atrapé haciendo. —Rió mientras se dejaba caer en un taburete junto a su "padre". Su interlocutor se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada—. Esto sin duda es noticia, me pregunto qué tanto sabe Mikoto de tus jueguitos con las putitas londinenses.

—No me hables de esa forma —masculló con la rabia apenas contenida—.Escúchame, mocoso, ni creas que puedes intimidarme.

—¿Intimidarte? —repitió con sorna—. ¡No qué va! A la sangre de mi sangre, ¿qué clase de monstruo me consideras?

Lo miró fijamente borrando cualquier rastro de gracia de su voz, Sasuke nunca había sentido ninguna clase de respeto por su padre. Hasta ese día se contentaba sabiendo que nunca depositaba ni un solo pensamiento en él o en su familia para el caso. Pero no podía negar que siempre había estado latente en su pecho esas ganas inhumanas de causarle algo de dolor. Al menos devolverle el golpe de alguna manera, había perdido tanto por su culpa que él no veía incorrectos esa clase de impulsos.

—No te entrometas en esto, va más allá de tu pequeña _vendetta_ para con el mundo.

—No tiene nada que ver con el mundo, mi _vendetta_ está pura y exclusivamente dedicada a ti. —Fugaku le sonrió en ese momento, pero el gesto pareció más bien un macabro reflejo de una sonrisa.

—Eres un impertinente cachorrito —le dijo en tanto que tomaba su jarrón de cerveza y lo empinaba hasta vaciarlo por completo.

—Puede que sí, pero al menos tengo más honor que tú... miserable rata embustera. —Los ojos negros de su padre lo atravesaron con la intimidante advertencia de que había sobrepasado su límite. Pero a Sasuke esto no le importó y le sostuvo la mirada con total entrega.

—Mide tus palabras, chico, no estoy de humor para soportarte.

—La historia de mi vida —replicó él con un dejo burlón. Su padre presionó las manos en puños y apartó la vista en una arbitraria dirección.

—¿Por qué no vas a cantar tus penas a una iglesia? Me tienes harto con tu continúo lloriqueo de niñita... —Fugaku tiró unas monedas sobre la mesa y se puso de pie juntando su casaca en el acto, Sasuke lo imitó para luego salir tras él. Las calles lo recibieron con un golpe de aire frío, pero no se inmutó por ello sino que continuó avanzando hasta que sus pasos se confundieron con los de su progenitor.

—¿Qué le prometías? ¿Una boda? ¿Sacarla de la miserable vida de cortesana? ¿Volverla tu amante particular? —continuó atosigándolo con preguntas pero el hombre se mantuvo firme, avanzando libremente por la apretada callejuela como si fuera completamente inmune a sus palabras—. Apuesto a que piensa que le bajarás una estrella, es lo dulce de las putas... todas tienen ese sueño infantil. Pero a decir verdad ésta es un poco ingenua al ver en ti a un príncipe de brillante armadura... no lo entiendo. Si tu único logro en la vida fue ser una completa basura con todos los que te rodean. —Se silenció un segundo, soltando un leve suspiro—. Una puta estúpida y un malnacido consagrado. ¡Qué pareja más encantadora! _Oh, l'amour..._

—¡Suficiente! —El repentino movimiento del marqués lo tomó por sorpresa. Fugaku lo asió por la solapa del chaleco impactándolo fuertemente contra la pared más cercana. Sasuke perdió el aliento, cuando él le arremetió un puñetazo en el estómago. Su padre volvió a empujarlo contra la roca irregular, logrando que las puntas se le incrustaran en la espalda—. Vuelves a hablarme de esa forma y no respondo de mis actos.

—Suéltame hijo de puta —masculló con los dientes apretados con fuerza—. Lo único que te vale a ti es atacar a traición. _¡Vous bâtard lâche rat![2]_

—Por supuesto, hijo mío. ¿Aún no aprendes que el que juega limpio jamás logra nada?

—No me vengas a querer impartir lecciones de vida, tú condenado viejo rastrero, manipulador... —Sasuke se vio obligado a callar, al recibir sin ningún tipo de aviso un duro golpe en su mandíbula. Sus ojos se enzarzaron en un enfrentamiento mudo, Fugaku masculló una maldición antes de soltarlo y alejarse deliberadamente unos pasos. Él se llevó una mano al rostro, allí donde la sangre le brotaba de modo incesante—. Vas a pagármelas, te juro que Mikoto conocerá cada uno de tus engaños.

—¡Abres la boca y te aseguro que no te quedaran ánimos para volver a hablar! —Retrocedió frente al súbito cambio en el tono de su voz—. Escúchame bien, niño, no te entrometas en mis asuntos pues no me importará que seas hijo mío... te quitaré de mi camino.

—Si quieres silenciarme, toma tu espada y hazlo. —Fugaku alzó ambas cejas contrariado por ese pedido, pero su estupor duró los segundos que le tomó procesar aquello.

—No me batiré con un inepto como tú —espetó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Como si la sola idea de entrechocar espadas con él, fuese una ridícula pantomima.

—¿Acaso temes perder? —lo increpó, adquiriendo una postura firme y decidida.

—¿Contigo? ¡Qué va!

Pero Sasuke no estaba de bromas y se lo hizo saber al no mostrarse vacilante ni por un instante. Nunca habría imaginado tal cosa, a pesar del odio natural hacia su padre, tener un duelo con él no entraba ni siquiera en sus posibilidades más remotas. Pero en ese instante lo comprendió, la única forma de cobrarse cada uno de sus atropellos era esa, sólo así lograría sacarse ese rencor que parecía no querer abandonarlo.

—No juego, maldito idiota. Te reto a un duelo. —Los ojos negros de su padre perdieron el brillo de la diversión y lo escrutaron en profundidad.

—Yo te enseñé a levantar una espada, ¿crees que existe siquiera un mínima posibilidad de que ganes?

Encogió un hombro con desinterés, Sasuke era muy consciente de lo buen espadachín que era su padre, pero en esos años él también había aprendido algunos trucos.

—Tan sólo tienes quince años, no eres oponente para mí. —El simple hecho de que ni siquiera supiese su edad, debía ser razón suficiente para quererlo muerto.

—Eso lo veremos. —Fugaku volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan exasperante, y Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no hacer algo imprudente allí mismo. Algo como iniciar una pelea en ese preciso lugar; si iba a enfrentarse a él lo haría como Dios manda, con padrinos y en un sitio apartado de la sociedad, donde nadie más que un médico pudiese atestiguar su bien merecido deceso.

—Correcto, ¿quieres batirte conmigo? Lo haremos, pero no tendré consideración alguna... mis duelos, _hijo_, sólo terminan cuando alguien muere.

Aunque la decisión ya estaba tomada dentro de su cabeza, no pudo evitar del todo que le corriera un estremecimiento por la espina. Fugaku no tendría piedad y él no podía echarse para atrás, ya no. La muerte era un factor del cual ninguno de los dos podría escapar y para enfrentarlo realmente, debía aceptar que las posibilidades de vencer no estaban completamente a su favor. Después de todo él sólo tenía dieciséis años y Fugaku llevaba casi sus treinta y cinco batiéndose con medio mundo.

—_Je ne crains pas, mon père[3]_ —musitó, restándole importancia a todas esas señales que le advertían de su error. Fugaku hizo una mueca desdeñosa, aunque Sasuke no supo saber si por el hecho de que lo retara usando el francés o porque lo llamara _padre_, después de tantos años de rechazarlo como tal—. Pon lugar y fecha.

—En una semana, en la mañana me regreso a Bath... pero estaré devuelta en Londres en una semana. Así tendrás tiempo de mandarme tu disculpa por escrito.

—Te estaré esperando, no irás a acobardarte ¿verdad?

Su padre soltó una fugaz risilla, posando una pesada mano sobre su hombro.

—No eres un mal muchacho, es una pena que no vayas a convertirte en hombre —reflexionó con su irritante tono de voz pausado. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de que su padre le diera la espalda y se despidiera con un casual movimiento de su mano.

Conforme los días pasaban, Sasuke había cambiado de parecer más veces de lo que podía ser posible. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, la idea de matar a Fugaku lo contrariaba, pues sin importar cuánto renegara de su herencia él era su padre. Sí, lo detestaba y en más de una ocasión deseó arrástralo con sus propias manos a la tumba, pero ¿matarlo en verdad? No es como si pudiera retractarse, si se negaba a enfrentarlo su padre sólo encontraría una nueva razón para burlarlo y ponerlo en ridículo. ¿Acaso él sería capaz de terminar con su vida? Pues sin importar sus continuas disputas, Fugaku no parecía la clase de persona que se volvía en contra de su propia familia. El problema radicaba en el hecho de que su padre, ni siquiera lo consideraba su hijo. Sasuke estaba casi seguro que a Fugaku el pulso no le temblaría al momento de mandarlo al infierno donde juraba, él había salido. ¿Entonces por qué pensaba tanto el asunto? El viejo no tendría consideraciones, lo más lógico sería que él tampoco las tuviese.

Inspiró profundamente antes de salir de la enorme tina, las comodidades de la casa familiar nunca podían compararse con la vida de pordiosero que él llevaba. En condiciones normales Sasuke no pondría un pie en ese lugar, pero teniendo en cuenta que durante el verano su familia se encontraba en Bath, no veía nada de malo en retirarse a la mansión para disfrutar de gustos que siempre le negaron. Había desperdiciado la semana entera visitando los alrededores de la casa, en un primer instante sin saber qué buscaba en realidad. Pero tuvo que reconocer que sin importar cuánto observara y rebuscara, allí no encontraría nada. Y sin duda alguna, no la encontraría a ella. Ese viaje al final de cuentas parecía haber sido un completo desperdicio, ¿cómo había sido tan iluso como para creer que ella seguiría esperándolo? Era un hecho que las cosas buenas de la vida, siempre estarían un paso delante de él. Y ella sin duda estaba en esa categoría, ella sin duda era la única que había estado dentro de esa categoría... su ángel.

—_Oh, mon ange, où êtes-vous?[4]_

—¿Milord? —La puerta de la habitación se abrió tenuemente, para dejarlo ver la cabellera morena del mayordomo cuyo nombre no recordaba.

—¿Hm?

—Tiene visitas. —Sasuke frunció el ceño confuso, ¿quién podría visitarlo a esas horas? De hecho, ¿quién podría visitarlo si nadie sabía que estaba allí?

—¿Quién es? No... —Lo detuvo antes de que le respondiera—. No me importa quién es, despáchalo.

—Me temo que no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente —prorrumpió una voz profunda, a espaldas de su mayordomo. Sasuke no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para reconocer aquel timbre tan particular, el mayordomo se inclinó en una cortés reverencia, antes de abrir la puerta para el recién llegado.

—Itachi —saludó con un sutil asentimiento y aunque su rostro no evidenció cambio alguno, la sorpresa de ver a su hermano mayor allí lo dejó momentáneamente confundido.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hablar —espetó seriamente, mientras cerraba la puerta al ingresar en el cuarto. Él lo miró sin una pizca de curiosidad, pues de todas las personas que podían llegar a serle de utilidad, su hermano ni siquiera entraba en la lista. Era un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, el típico hijo modelo que acataba órdenes sin pensar en el devenir. No odiaba a su hermano, simplemente lo detestaba por ser tan condenadamente perfecto en todo.

—Me has atrapado a mitad de mi baño... regresa más tarde. —Tiró la toalla que lo cubría a un lado, y lentamente comenzó a rebuscar un atuendo con el cual vestirse. Itachi soltó un remilgado quejido desde la otra punta de la habitación y cuando Sasuke lo miró, éste le volvió el rostro con disgusto.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, vengo por algo importante...

—_Bla, bla, bla_... —Lo remedó hablando por encima de él—. ¿No te han dicho que tus discursitos de sensatez te hacen ver afeminado?—Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco, presionando la mandíbula fuertemente. Sasuke sonrió, le encantaba sacarlo de sus cávales. Normalmente Itachi tenía una concentración envidiable y una disciplina férrea, virtudes propias de un buen caballero. Algo de lo que él carecía en demasía, por supuesto.

—No quiero discutir contigo —admitió de forma repentina, cargando la atmósfera de una pesada animosidad.

Sasuke odiaba que las personas se pusieran en plan de víctimas, era más fácil molestar cuando le respondían pero Itachi siempre daba un paso al costado. Eso le quitaba la diversión al enfrentamiento, al menos en un día podría desquitarse con su padre. De algo estaba seguro y era que Fugaku, nunca se evadiría en esa cuestión.

—Pues habla de una vez antes de que cometa un suicidio mental, verte ya es castigo suficiente... ponerte atención sin duda una tortura —sostuvo con tono altivo, mientras tomaba unas calzas cualquiera y se embutía en ellas.

—Sasuke...—Pero tras esa única palabra, su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana y un suspiro lastimero brotó de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —lo increpó, notando que no parecía muy dispuesto a continuar. La negra mirada de su hermano regresó abruptamente a sus ojos, se parecía tanto a su padre que por un instante creyó estar viéndolo a él en lugar de a Itachi.

—Fugaku está muerto. —Y el silencio pareció crear su propio abismo en esa habitación.

Sasuke intentó ver alguna clase de señal que le dijera que su hermano mentía. Pero el semblante deslucido e incluso entristecido de Itachi, no daba sitio al engaño. Él decía la verdad, Fugaku estaba efectivamente muerto y el muy condenado le había quitado el privilegio de hacerlo el mismo.

—¿Cómo? —musitó, concentrando su atención en una vieja pintura que decoraba la pared. Por extraño que sonase, mirar a su hermano repentinamente le sentaba como todo un suplicio.

—Hace dos noches, partió de la casa para venir a verte... me dijo que estabas en Londres y que tenían programado un encuentro. —Su voz vibraba tenuemente, conforme buscaba la manera de contar la historia. En cierta forma comprendía que su hermano estuviese dolido, Fugaku y él se llevaban bastante bien. Incluso uno llegaría a pensar que la animosidad del marqués, sólo parecía despertarse en su presencia. No es como si Sasuke hubiese hecho algo para ganarse su desdén, pues a decir verdad Fugaku lo rechazó incluso antes de que él aprendiese a importunarlo con sus palabras. El porqué de esta reacción, era un misterio que nunca respondería. Y ahora que su padre era menos que alimento para los buitres, la duda prevalecería eternamente—. Decidió hacer el viaje solo, pues no quería que una comitiva lo retrasara. Yo salí un día después, tenía asuntos que tratar...

—¿Solo? —susurró más para él que para su interlocutor, ya que no tenía sentido que un marqués hiciera un viaje tan largo sin escoltas. Era bastante peligroso y un acto completamente temerario. Algo no cuadraba en esa imagen, pero por el momento pateó esas dudas y se propuso escuchar el resto.

—Estaba muy cercano a Londres, cuando aparentemente lo atacaron salteadores de caminos.

—¿Le robaron?

Itachi presionó los ojos en finas líneas, pensando en aquella pregunta.

—Sólo le faltaba su anillo con el escudo de la familia.

—¿Sólo eso? —Su hermano asintió tenuemente, Sasuke se llevó una mano al mentón en gesto analizador—. Fugaku tuvo que haber presentado batalla...

—Tenía varias heridas, creo que intentó defenderse pero al parecer fueron más de un atacante.

—Era un excelente espadachín.

—Ni el mejor de todos podría vencer tras estar montando por días y en medio de la noche. —Esas palabas hicieron ruido en su mente, los atacantes de Fugaku sabían que él estaría exhausto tras ese viaje. Lo habían esperado en la entrada a Londres, para poder asegurarse la victoria. Pero la pregunta principal quedaba rondando, ¿quién lo habría hecho? ¿Con qué propósito? Estaba claro que no querían robarle, tan sólo deseaban matarlo. Y se habían tomado el trabajo de planear y esperar el momento indicado—. Sasuke... —El llamado de su hermano lo obligó a poner en cause sus pensamientos, dejaría toda esas especulaciones para más tarde—. Él tenía esto en su bolsillo. —Le extendió un papel arrugado y manchado con sangre, Sasuke vaciló sólo un segundo antes de tomarlo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las dos primeras líneas y sin poder evitarlo lo aprisionó entre sus dedos haciéndolo un bollo—. ¿Por qué le exigiste tal locura? —lo increpó Itachi de buenas a primeras, él lo miró con rabia.

—¿Acaso no te dijeron que está mal leer correspondencia ajena?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos en pose arrogante.

—No estaba lacrada, pensé que era un papel sin importancia. Pero entonces cuando lo leí... —Su voz se tornó repentinamente acusadora—. Estás completamente loco.

—Tú no sabes que...

—¡Batirte en duelo con tu padre! ¿Has perdido la razón?—lo interrumpió Itachi con el rechazo escrito en sus ojos negros.

—No necesito porque darte explicaciones, es mi decisión. —Apartó la mirada sin ánimos de seguir con esa conversación—. Márchate, Itachi, no deseo hablar contigo.

—¿Y si no cumplo tus deseos qué pasa? ¿Me desafiarás a mi también?—Sasuke maldijo internamente y miró a su hermano como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por primera vez le pidió silenciosamente que no siguiera con esa provocación. Podía no soportarlo, pero de todos Itachi era el que más le agradaba, aun así si él seguía por esa vía Sasuke no tendría reparos en enfrentarlo—. De acuerdo, hermano, me voy... pero quiero que regreses esta noche conmigo a Bath.

—No.

—Sasuke, es tu padre —murmuró tratando de flanquear su contundente negativa—. Al menos preséntale tus respetos el día de su muerte.

—Él nunca mostró ninguna clase de respeto hacia mí, ¿por qué yo debería?

Itachi no respondió a eso y se limitó a observarlo con un claro gesto de derrota.

—Bien, si así lo deseas no puedo forzarte. —Dicho eso se dio la vuelta para dejarlo allí con la mente rebozando con ciento de preguntas—. Una cosa más. —Sasuke le dirigió una mirada ausente—Me he prometido, la boda será a fines de año... me gustaría que para entonces reconsideres tu aversión a presentarte en la finca.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—No te prometo nada, pero no tengas reparos en empezar sin mí. —Itachi asintió de manera casi resignada, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dándose un toque por demás melancólico—. _Merci_... —Soltó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que decía, pero era el problema con su hermano a veces lograba despertar su amabilidad—. Por invitarme, gracias, Itachi.

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios y él repentinamente se vio respondiéndole el gesto con completa desenvoltura. No era algo sarcástico, sino un detalle surgido de un verdadero sentimiento de concordancia.

—Adiós, Sasuke —musitó su hermano, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para permitirle un momento con sus pensamientos.

Y fue un segundo entero para que uno hiciera eco en cada centímetro de su cabeza, Fugaku estaba muerto. Alguien lo había asesinado, alguien le había robado la posibilidad de desentenderse de una vez por todas de su pasado. Nunca podría saber ahora qué había hecho mal, jamás obtendría respuestas o la satisfacción de cobrarse su deuda. No quedaba otra alternativa, si quería saciar sus ansias de vencer los fantasmas de su pasado. Tenía que averiguar quién había matado sus posibilidades de enfrentar a su padre, tenía que encontrar a sus asesinos y claro que... eliminarlos. Entonces finalmente se demostraría a sí mismo que era mejor que ese idiota. Sasuke vencería allí donde él había caído, estaba decidido de una manera u otra, él obtendría su venganza. Y sin duda que para lograr eso, tendría que interpretar el mejor de sus papeles.

—_Je suis un espion_.

* * *

Traducciones:

1.- Soy un espia

2.- Bastardo rata cobarde

3.-No te tengo miedo padre

4.-Oh, mi ángel, donde estas?


	24. Hay amores

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Nuevo capitulo:) Quiero acabar esta adaptación lo mas rápido posible para comenzar con otra historia jajaja

Este cap tiene un poco de todo. Espero les guste!

**HAY AMORES**

Arribar a su casa con la luz del sol de mediodía calentando su nuca, debería ser ya una tradición inglesa para proponer al rey. Una vez finalizado el duelo, Sasuke se había dirigido a la mansión de Sai para descansar algunas horas. A decir verdad ese era el modo de proceder comúnmente; primero matar, luego comer un aperitivo y finalmente dormir. Cualquiera se preguntaría, ¿por qué no hacer eso en la privacidad de su propia casa? La respuesta era simple, evitar su casa era una forma de evitar a algún padrino molesto increpándolo en sus propios dominios. Era sabido que varios cobardes, esperaban al ganador de un duelo en las inmediaciones de su casa para exigir una satisfacción. Sólo que jamás lo hacían en los términos adecuados, sino que atacaban a traición, justo cuando uno se encontraba más confiado. _Malditos cobardes_. Por eso Sasuke rehusaba regresar directamente a su hogar, sabía que nadie lo esperaría pasando tantas horas del duelo. Y aunque lord Shikamaru se veía deseoso de hacer correr su sangre fuera de su cuerpo, Sasuke no creía a ese hombre capaz de luchar por el honor de su amigo muerto. Pero nunca estaba demás ser un tanto precavido.

La puerta se abrió incluso antes de que él la alcanzara, un somnoliento Juugo le saludó con un ademan antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Eh, adónde vas con tanta prisa? —lo detuvo a media huida, Juugo le sonrió con aspereza.

—La señora me ha enviado de feria, al parecer está decidida a contratar más personal.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo del todo.

—¿Qué desea?

—Doncellas, mayordomo, ama de llaves... no lo sé. —Chasqueó la lengua como si repetir el pedido de su esposa, lo molestara en demasía. Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada, Juugo odiaba cumplir órdenes como un lacayo pero no podía negarse al pedido de su señora—. Lo dejará en bancarrota antes de que usted lo note.

—Oh vamos, Juugo, míralo de esta forma. Teniendo más personal tú ya no tendrás que atender sus caprichos. —Le envió una sonrisa divertida, el hombre se limitó a refunfuñar entre dientes.

—Sonría, milord, usted no tiene idea.

Confundido por esas palabras, Sasuke lo observó con fijeza pero su ayuda de cámara se dio la vuelta ignorándolo sólo como él podría hacerlo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —instó, mientras el otro se alejaba con paso renovado hacia el portón de salida.

—Ya lo verá —exclamó por sobre el hombro, sin darle ninguna clase de explicación.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando correr el asunto, después de todo no tenía interés en conocer las maquinaciones de aquel individuo. Al ingresar en su hogar fue directo a sus habitaciones. Necesitaba quitarse la ropa que traía de la noche anterior, no solo porque apestaba a humo y perfume barato, sino porque el maldito de Choji Akimichi había logrado cortarlo con su florín. Y como consecuencia normal, una mancha de sangre seca decoraba la parte frontal de su camisa. Pero afortunadamente la casaca y el chaleco lo cubrían de forma conveniente, aunque sí había echado a perder una estupenda camisa.

Se quitó la ropa con tranquilidad, pensando que podía pedirle a la cocinera que lo ayudara a quitar la mancha de sangre de su chaleco. Demonios, ese era su preferido, no estaba seguro de poder rescatarlo. Lo miró con amargura, al menos había salvado la casaca. Mientras se lamentaba por la ropa que ya no recuperaría y que sabía Juugo no mandaría a lavar, la puerta se abrió atrapándolo a medio camino de deshacerse de la camisa. Se volvió por inercia, y la sorpresa lo tomó de golpe al notar que se trataba de su esposa. No había querido pensarlo hasta el momento, ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarla con anterioridad, porque en cierta forma esperaba no tener que explicar esa situación.

Ella se detuvo para enfrentarlo, reposando el peso sobre la puerta cerrada de su habitación y su gesto no parecía invitar a una charla civilizada. Sasuke suspiró.

—Hola, querida —dijo en tanto que terminaba por echar su maltrecha camisa al piso y se disponía a examinar su herida.

No era tan profunda, sólo un corte al ras de la piel. Pero ardía como el infierno, todo ardía en esa habitación, no sólo su herida sino también la ira de su mujer. Sasuke sabía que estaba molesta y más aún, que su desinteresado saludo la había cabreado incluso más. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podría decirle? "¿Dame un momento y te lo explico?" él no tenía ni la más remota intención de hablarle sobre lo ocurrido. Y en lo que a su interés concernía, ella no tenía por qué estar molesta.

—Choji Akimichi está muerto.

Él la observó con los ojos entornados, esto se veía más negro de lo que aparentaba.

—Que pena —musitó con los dientes apretados, tratando de lucir un gesto imperturbable. Pues bien, ella lo sabía. _¿Y qué?_ Le gritó aquella vocecita en su interior que recelaba ante cualquier señal de autoritarismo, ¿a él qué le importaba que su mujer conociera sus trifulcas nocturnas? Mejor que lo supiera, de esa forma se evitaba tener que inventarle alguna tontería para explicar su herida o su ausencia en toda la víspera.

—Esta mañana cuando fui a buscar algo de pan con Hanabi, lord Shikamaru Nara decidió que sería conveniente que yo conociera esta noticia.

Sasuke presionó las manos en puños, maldito Shikamaru después de todo su idea de que iba a causar molestias no había sido tan errada. Pero, ¿correr con el chisme a su esposa? Eso era bajo y bastante irritante, tal vez lord Shikamaru estaba buscándose una invitación para aclarar las cosas en el campo de honor. Su florín exclamó "aleluya" frente a la idea de un nuevo reto, sin duda debía estar enfermo como para sonreírse con ese tipo de pensamientos.

—Lamento que tuvieras que verte enredada en mis asuntos. —Y realmente lo lamentaba, no había necesidad de entrometer a Sakura, al menos no aún. No era necesario que supiera de su siniestro interior tan pronto.

Ella avanzó hacia él con los brazos en jarra, su pose no lo intimidó en lo absoluto pero tampoco le agradó.

—¿Acaso te burlas de mí? —le recriminó, marcando con énfasis sus palabras. Sasuke enarcó una ceja guardándose un suspiro. ¿Cuánto había durado la paz en su hogar? ¿Un día? Diablos, esto tenía que hablar muy mal de él.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga... —espetó, sin ánimos de continuar por ese rumbo. Al parecer ella quería discutir pero Sasuke estaba un tanto harto de esos enfrentamientos sin sentido y el agotamiento por la falta de un buen sueño, comenzaba a afectar su poca paciencia.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

¡Ah por allí iba la mano! Ella quería que negara que hubiera matado a un hombre, bueno tenía dos alternativas: mentir y hacerla feliz, o decir la verdad y ganarse su desprecio.

—Pero... es cierto. —A esa altura de su vida, ya debería haber aprendido que una mentira muchas veces podía sacarlo de cientos de predicamentos.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos como platos, no sólo parecía contrariada sino que por un instante Sasuke pudo jurar que la vio estremecerse. También estaba asustada o eso comprendió él de ese involuntario movimiento, hasta allí llegaban sus intentos de mantener en secreto a su siniestro interior.

—Oh... no puedes... —Pero ni siquiera finalizó su frase, al parecer demasiado alterada como para reprenderlo. Entonces sus ojos jades como la esmeralda parecieron recobrar la compostura, Sakura lo miró con desaprobación incluso con algo de desdén y Sasuke comprendió que la etapa de sobresaltarse había sido mínima. Era el momento de las recriminaciones—. ¿Por qué?

Pero su pregunta casi susurrada, lo confundió. Esperaba gritos o tal vez llanto, pero la reacción de su esposa parecía ser más una búsqueda incansable de conocer su razonamiento. Algo que él gustoso le explicaría, si fuese capaz de comprenderlo por su propia cuenta. Estaba enfermo, a veces su comportamiento rayaba en la locura, ¿por qué intentar comprender aquello?

—Es largo de explicar —murmuró, a tiempo que ella dejaba ir un suspiro de derrota y clavaba la vista en sus pies.

—¿Largo? —musitó con una risilla irónica—. ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

En ese momento alzó la mirada, como si buscara hacer más fuerte el efecto de su reclamo. Él negó de modo casi imperceptible.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—¡Dios, Sasuke-kun! ¡Mataste a un hombre, nadie mata a alguien sin razón!

Bueno al final de cuentas sí habían llegado los gritos, él sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran. Frunció el ceño.

—Bien... si te hace más feliz, lo maté porque me fastidiaba. —Por supuesto que esa respuesta no le agradó, ella lo fulminó con la mirada sacudiendo la cabeza en una vehemente negación. Tal vez sin dar crédito de lo que oía, tal vez pensando que ya había perdido su último gramo de cordura.

—¡Eres increíble! —Y no lo decía como un halago—. ¡No comprendo qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza! Pensé... —Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, él la apremió a continuar con un desdeñoso ademan y Sakura se mordió el labio antes de soltarle todo lo que venía guardando dentro de su pecho—. Pensé que estabas dispuesto a sacar esto adelante, que realmente querías...

—¿Por qué nos acostamos juntos? ¿Creías que al dormir conmigo ganabas alguna clase de permiso para exigirme algo? —la increpó, cortándola a media frase. Ella lo miró con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, no iba admitirlo jamás pero Sasuke sabía que en cierta forma había adivinado el hilo de sus pensamientos—. No te equivoques, amor mío, somos marido y mujer... en ningún lugar firme pidiendo tener una conciencia.

—¡Eres un hipócrita! —gritó, inyectando veneno a cada palabra y él las recibió con estoicismo—. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan asqueada en presencia de una persona! En lo que a mi concierne, tú y yo no somos nada.

Ella se dio la vuelta airosa para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero Sasuke no era el tipo de hombre que se dejaba desacreditar en su propia casa. Sakura tarde o temprano iba a aprender que su lugar como esposa era obedecerlo, le gustara o no, él era quien tenía la última palaba en ese sitio. La jaló del brazo obligándola a mirarlo, pero ella no sólo lo miró sino que en el calor del momento, logró conectarle una bofetada que le borró cualquier rastro de amabilidad o caballerosidad de la mente.

Sakura pareció tan sorprendida como él, pues tras reparar en lo que había hecho se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un chillido. A Sasuke le importó una mierda cuán contrariada estuviese, regresó el rostro sintiendo la mejilla arder con el suave movimiento. Fue cuestión de mirarla un instante para transmitirle sus pensamientos, estaba a un segundo de perder los estribos y ella leyó la advertencia, de eso no le cabía duda.

—Lárgate de aquí —masculló con los ojos chispeando de rabia, Sakura permaneció en el mismo sitio mirándolo petrificada—. ¿Qué no has oído? ¡Lárgate!—exclamó, jalándola con fuerza hasta la salida.

El cuerpo pequeño de su esposa parecía un trapo entre sus manos y no le importó mostrarse como un completo hijo de puta, ella se lo había buscado. Al menos no le devolvió el golpe.

—¡Espera!—gimió ella, mientras él la obligaba a cruzar el umbral—. Sasuke-kun, no quise...

—Me importa una mierda lo que hayas querido —siseó, atrayéndola con fuerza para susurrarle sus siguientes palabras al oído—: Si te atreves a golpearme nuevamente, ten por seguro que olvidaré que eres mujer. No voy a admitir este comportamiento en mi casa, Sakura, no te tomes más licencias de las necesarias porque te saldrá caro.

La empujó de forma repentina, haciendo que ella tropezara con sus propios pies frente al inesperado impulso. Al verla en el pasillo cerró la puerta de un bandazo, ignorando de primera mano sus grandes ojos verdes observándolo a un estímulo de las lágrimas. Luego se dejó caer contra la madera y soltó un amplio suspiro, buscando recobrar su tranquilidad. Sabía que la amenaza había estado demás, Sakura podría golpearlo tantas veces como ella quisiera, él jamás le devolvería un ataque. Podía estar molesto, pues si había algo que detestaba era que lo abofetearan, eso traía a su mente recuerdos demasiado perturbadores. Pero bien, no podía ponerse a la defensiva ya que se había ganado esa bofetada por canalla. Es más, esperaba que ella sintiera algo de liberación después de eso. Dado que no podían encontrar una forma de entenderse tal vez llevarse a los tumbos, era su manera de prodigarse cariño. ¿Qué más daba después de todo? En lo que a ella concernía ellos no eran _nada_.

* * *

No había sido buena idea asistir a aquella reunión, pero Sasuke pensaba que sería un buen castigo por la osadía de su esposa. Jamás pensó que las cosas se le truncarían, hasta parecer un castigo personal. Esa tarde prácticamente le había gruñido que lo acompañara en la noche a la casa de su madre. En un principio esperando que ella se negara, pero su esposa lo había sorprendido al decirse encantada con la idea. ¿Encantada? ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría encantado? Pues bien, él prefirió no decir nada y se preparó para la cena a la que su abuelo lo obligaba a asistir, esperando que su mujer manifestara sus quejas en algún instante y finalmente encontrar una razón para no ir. Pero Sakura en ningún momento negó, parecía realmente feliz al respecto.

En un momento incluso pensó que ella se maravillaría con la idea de ponerle los clavos a su ataúd. Y su familia no se había mostrado menos complaciente, todos irritándolo, todos hablándole de idioteces que a él no le apetecían escuchar. Tuvo que prescindir de tragar su comida, al notar que su esposa encontraba entretenido charlar con su hermano, reír de los comentarios de su abuelo y planear futuras fiestas con su madre. Ella se llevaba muy bien con ellos, al parecer el único Uchiha que le desagradaba era su propio concubino.

Cansado de toda esa puesta en escena, tanto por parte de su familia como por parte de Sakura, Sasuke se escabulló sin dar ninguna clase de explicación. Después de todo nadie esperaba verdaderas muestras de elegancia por su parte, había algo cómodo en el asunto, todos lo justificaban: "_Sasuke hace eso por tal o cual razón"_, decían siempre que él abandonaba una habitación sin atender al protocolo. "_No le pongan atención, es un poco mañoso" _Personalmente esa excusa lo divertía. Pero no esa noche, al parecer nada lo divertiría en ese momento.

Su divague por la enorme mansión, terminó guiándolo a la biblioteca, el ala más apartada del comedor y por consecuencia, más apartada de sus comensales. En su mente seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que no tendría que haber regresado a esa casa. Por más que sus hermanos estuviesen allí, nunca se sentía bienvenido y eso podría ser porque desde un principio, nadie se había mostrado receptivo con su llegada. Y no pensaba sólo en esa noche, sino en la primera vez que puso los pies en aquel lugar. Con los ojos clavados en el enorme retrato de Fugaku, le fue casi imposible no revivir esa mañana ya tan perdida en sus recuerdos o lo que ocurrió un mes después.

* * *

—Bienvenido a Londres —repetía una voz con tono cansino una y otra vez.

Sasuke se puso de puntillas tratando de alcanzar el barandal para poder observar hacia abajo. Pero en ese momento una mano en su hombro lo instó a seguir avanzando, por lo que alcanzó la pasarela y descendió a paso lento, posando su vista en las distintas embarcaciones que habían arribado esa mañana al puerto. Un hombre vestido con casaca blanca y botas negras pulidas, saludaba a los individuos con una reverencia y las palabras: "Bienvenido a Londres". Sasuke pasó junto al hombre de blanco, dirigiéndole una interrogante mirada. Pero Fugaku parecía estar un poco impaciente, dado que no le dio tiempo de inspeccionar el barco o los alrededores.

No que hubiera mucho para ver, la niebla cubría el cielo hasta hacerlo desaparecer casi por completo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el clima sería así diariamente y, aunque por un momento se dejó embelesar por la emoción de llegar a un lugar nuevo, en su mente aún estaba presente su hogar y la manera en que su padre se había desasido de sus pertenencias, de sus criados y de la casa solariega de su abuela. Suspiró tristemente al pensar en la mujer que lo había criado hasta hacía una semana, cuando repentinamente la muerte decidió apartarla de su lado. Fugaku había llegado dos días después y había comenzado a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. En menos de una semana, Sasuke vio como toda su vida era dada como pago a los empleados. Al no darles tiempo de antelación para buscar otros empleos, Fugaku tuvo que compensar las molestias. Y no tuvo mejor idea que pagarles con las pertenencias de su abuela y suyas. El marqués no había tenido consideraciones y por eso Sasuke estaba que bullía de rabia, después de todo con un par de palabras su padre había literalmente borrado su historia. Siete años de inexistencia, pues ni una pintura de su abuela pudo conservar.

Lo había dejado llevarse todo lo que le cupiera en las manos, pero ¿qué tanto podía caber en sus pequeñas manos? Pues ahora lo sabía, sólo una caja de madera a la que él le tenía mucho aprecio. Al menos hasta la mañana en que tuvieron que partir, dado que cuando Sasuke se mostró reacio a abandonar su casa, su padre no se estuvo con vueltas. En ningún momento intentó persuadirlo, sino que le gritó que no perdería el tiempo con sus niñadas y en algún momento los gritos de aquella discusión, terminaron por convertirse en golpes. Para cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya tenía tantos morados en los brazos y en la espalda como nunca antes en toda su vida. Al no haber recibido una paliza jamás, eso lo había dejado anonadado y bastante resentido con el marqués. Pero aun así había conservado la caja de madera, pensando que quizás su padre sólo estaba tan molesto como él con la muerte de su abuela. Más tarde comprobó que ese pensamiento había sido una estupidez, Fugaku odiaba a su abuela y probablemente también lo odiaba a él.

Durante todo el viaje de Francia a Inglaterra, Sasuke aprendió todas esas palabras que su tutor inglés había preferido no enseñarle. Ahora tenía una variopinta lista de vulgares maneras de referirse a su progenitor y todas se las debía a él mismo, por supuesto.

—Quédate aquí, veré que suban nuestras maletas al coche, _¿comprenez vous?_—Sus maletas, hubiese querido decirle pero por el bien de su rostro, prefirió permanecer callado. Fugaku lo miró con el ceño fruncido, al notar que Sasuke bajaba la vista al piso acongojado—. No comiences nuevamente —le advirtió, tomándolo por la barbilla para que lo observara—. Ya te dije que no estés llorando como una niñita, muéstrate como el hombre que eres. —Y tras decir aquello se volvió para dirigirle algunos gritos a los cocheros.

Sasuke pasó saliva con rigidez, notando que a pesar de la advertencia los ojos comenzaron a picarles presas de la presión de las lágrimas. Se limpió rápidamente con las mangas de su casaca, pero fue inútil. Tan sólo pensar que estaba tan lejos de su casa y con un completo extraño, hizo que su pobre resistencia colapsase. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Necesitaba a su abuela, a sus niñeras y el calor de los campos franceses. Ese hombre lo atemorizaba y no quería que fuese su padre, lo único que quería era regresar a su hogar.

Dirigió su vista de forma ausente hacia el río, notando como la bruma lo cubría todo imposibilitándole encontrar un escape. Estaba atrapado allí y mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, sus ojos divisaron a la distancia una boya moviéndose incesantemente de un lado a otro por los golpes de las olas. Se volvió para ver dónde estaba Fugaku y repentinamente un sentimiento de odio lo embargó, estaba al igual que esa boya siendo obligado a permanecer en un lugar al que no pertenecía y su opinión no importaba, tenía que limitarse a dejarse llevar por la corriente. Por las decisiones de un hombre que apenas conocía, uno que lo había golpeado hasta magullarlo, que había desdeñado las pertenencias de su abuela. ¿Acaso una persona así merecía su respeto? Él creía que no, Fugaku se podía ir al mismísimo infierno. Sasuke jamás le perdonaría esa canallada.

Abrió la caja de madera reposándola en el piso. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar de su interior las tallas y antes de pensar lo que hacía, comenzó a arrojarlas una tras otras al río. Su intención era golpear la boya, quizás liberarla en el proceso, pero claro estaba que no logró ni acercarse a ella. Cuando tuvo a la tortuga de patas planas, esa con la que él jugaba todo el tiempo, una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca bruscamente frustrando su objetivo de enviarla a las profundidades del Támesis.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Fugaku lo asió por los hombros, clavando en él una fulminante mirada—. Esas tallas me costaron un dineral, ni creas que voy a permitirte semejante comportamiento.

Sasuke presionó con fuerza la tortuga pero no fue capaz de ir en contra de su pedido, estaba seguro de una sola cosa y esa era que ya no quería más zurras. Así que optó por asentir con brusquedad y devolver la talla a la caja. Aunque nunca volvería a ver a esos animales con los mismos ojos. Cuando su padre se los había obsequiado un año atrás, él se había sentido feliz de que el marqués lo recordara como para tener esa clase de consideraciones. Pero ahora que sabía cómo eran las cosas realmente, ya no tenía idea de qué esperar y eso era lamentable.

Ni su padre, ni su abuelo, ni su hermano, ni su madre supieron hacerle de un lugar en la familia. Fugaku, tras abandonarlo en la enorme mansión, se desentendió de él como si acabara de dejar una maleta. Más tarde Sasuke descubrió quién era la madre que hasta ese día nunca antes había visto. Mikoto, aunque era muy bonita exteriormente, resultó ser tan inútil como el idiota de su padre. Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke utilizó un lenguaje tan obsceno, pero le hizo saber a su "madre" lo que pensaba de ella y de esa maldita casa. Por su osadía se ganó una nueva zurra, pero le importó una mierda y no perdió tiempo en seguir demostrando su desagrado a permanecer en Inglaterra.

La respuesta de su padre era una bofetada cuando él se mostraba terco y la de su madre, sólo volverle la espalda como si no lo hubiese oído jamás. Sasuke no tuvo ocasión de buscar en su hermano a un aliado, pues desde el inicio Itachi le dejó claro que no compartiría su tiempo con una alimaña francesa. Él no se molestó en explicarle que no era francés y que era tan inglés como cualquiera de esa casa, pero los comentarios de su abuelo acerca de su acento sólo acrecentaron las dudas de su hermano. Finalmente sus padres enviaron lejos a Itachi, y Sasuke estuvo feliz por no tener que verlo nuevamente. Sólo llevaba un mes en ese lugar y nunca antes había reparado en la ira que lo embargaba cada vez que tenía que enfrentar a alguien en ese sitio.

Así que permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo oculto en la biblioteca, o surcando las copas de los arboles; lo único que le daba algo de paz era observar las aves volar lejos de allí. Pensaba en conseguirse un par de alas y emprender el vuelo, tan alto como pudiese. Ya no lloraba, no al menos enfrente de su familia. Los momentos de extrañar a su abuela, se los guardaba hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando finalmente se permitía bajar la guardia y dejaba ir su llanto en forma silenciosa. Con la vista puesta en el cielo estrellado, le pedía de modo incesante que lo llevara con ella.

Konan, una de sus niñeras, le había dicho que siempre que quisiera hablar nuevamente con su abuela debía mirar una estrella. Pues allí estaría ella, cuidándolo y escuchándolo como nadie más hacía. Y eso impulsaba a Sasuke noche tras noche a pedirle que regresara o caso contrario que lo dejara ir allí, para ya no tener que estar solo. No quería seguir de esa manera, no quería llorar hasta que el sueño lograra vencerlo, quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

—_¿Por qué lloras?_

Él se sobresaltó al oír una voz dentro de su cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas velozmente y observó en todas direcciones, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una silueta que permanecía expectante a su lado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió, mirando a la niña extraña con desconfianza. Había tenido tiempo para familiarizarse con el personal y sus hijos, sabía muy bien que esa niña no vivía en la mansión.

Llevaba un vestido blanco y un peculiar cabello rosa libre sobre los hombros, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana la iluminaba dándole un toque incluso angelical. No podía ser cierto, ¿después de tanto rezar habían contestado a sus plegarias? ¿Finalmente lo dejarían ir con su abuela?

—_Soy Sakura. ¿Y tú?_

_¿_Un ángel llamado Sakura? Bueno, quién era él para criticar.

—Sasuke.

—_¿Y por qué lloras? —_repitió, poniendo el rostro de lado y haciendo que sus rasgos encararan la única luz de la habitación. Tenía ojos verdes, se dijo él mientras analizaba a su muy peculiar "ángel".

—No lloraba —mintió y efectivamente Sakura no se lo creyó—. Oh bien, mi abuela se murió... y me dejó aquí con unos bastardos hijos de puta. —La niña abrió los ojos como platos frente a sus descarados modos de expresión, y él tuvo el detalle de sonrojarse. Eso no había sido muy caballeroso.

—_Lamento mucho lo de tu abuela. _—Sasuke asintió y ella dio un vacilante paso en su dirección, para luego estrecharle una mano de modo afectuoso—. _¿La echas mucho de menos?_

—Sí.

—_Pues no tienes que estar triste, tal vez ella no está más aquí pero... —_Hizo una pausa mostrándole una pícara sonrisita—. _Yo estoy aquí y te aseguro que no tienes que preocuparte, porque nunca, nunca te dejaré solo con los bastardos._

Ambos rieron por sus palabras y por primera vez en todo su estadía en Londres, Sasuke comenzó a guardar cierta esperanza.

—¿Eres un ángel? —inquirió a su nueva amiga. Ella se acercó lentamente para susurrarle al oído:

—_Soy una bruja. _—Sasuke se apartó para mirarla con la duda escrita en el rostro, Sakura soltó una carcajada divertida por su expresión—_Pero no temas, yo guardo tu secreto y tú guardas el mío._

La observó con una ceja enarcada y no pudo evitar atraparla en su propia trampa.

—Pero yo no soy brujo, no hay secreto que guardar. —Aun frente a esa aseveración, la niña no perdió la chispa de optimismo.

—_Tal vez no, pero aun así no le dirás a nadie de mí ¿verdad? —_Él asintió, no quería que la única persona que le transmitía serenidad en ese lugar, no confiara en su palabra—. _Correcto, entonces yo te prometo que no le diré a nadie que has estado llorando._

—Pero no lloraba... —le reclamó, la niña lo jaló de la mano para hacer que la siguiera.

—_Como digas _—aceptó con solemnidad, en tanto que se encaminaban al oscuro pasillo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—_A jugar. _—Y él no puso objeciones frente a ese hecho, pues seguiría a la niña hacia cualquier aventura.

En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que Sakura era la respuesta de su abuela, eso que él había estado esperando desde que se encontró sin saber hacia dónde ir. Al menos ya no estaría solo, se dijo internamente y una sonrisa de suficiencia surcó sus labios, mientras que se aferraba a la mano de su salvadora. Su ángel y su bruja.

* * *

—¿Sasuke?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de quitar aquellas viejas imágenes de su mente. Debía admitir que de niño, él era un ser bastante patético. Hasta comprendía que su padre se molestara, si parecía una chiquilla llorando todo el tiempo, era vergonzoso.

—Dime —musitó, presionándose los parpados antes de volverse hacia su interlocutora. Su madre lo miró con cierto grado de escepticismo, pero si su deseo era decir algo acerca de lo extraña que había sonado su voz, se lo calló con mucho acierto.

—Itachi se retiró al club y tu abuelo se preguntaba si nos acompañarías con una copa en el salón.

Condenados protocolos, él ni siquiera había probado bocado durante la cena cualquier bebida le caería de la patada. Pero declinar no entraba entre sus opciones, por lo que decidió irse por el camino honroso.

—Sí, me reuniré con ustedes en un momento —espetó, regresando su atención hacia aquel punto arbitrario entre las manos del antiguo marqués y su florín. A sus espaldas, el susurro de las faldas de Mikoto contra el suelo debieron de advertirle que no estaba solo. Pero su atención estaba tan dispersa en esos momentos, que se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su madre, mostrándose como nunca solícita con él.

—Perfectamente —masculló, sintiéndose sobrepasado por la situación. Bajó la vista a esa mano que ella mantenía sobre su manga, con el simple propósito de instarla a que la apartara. Y Mikoto comprendió su pedido silencioso, pues incluso dio un paso hacia atrás frente a su cautica mirada. Aun así permaneció de pie a su lado, sin apartarle los ojos de encima—. ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió, volviendo el rostro en dirección al cuadro de Fugaku. No se sentía cómodo con ella tan cerca y menos cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

—Pensé... que... —Sasuke enarcó una ceja viéndola de soslayo, Mikoto se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Pensé que podríamos hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —aseveró, a tiempo que se daba la vuelta para abandonar la biblioteca.

—Sasuke...

—Sabes arruinaste este lugar con ese maldito cuadro... —Se giró apuntando fugazmente la pintura—. Deberías echarlo al fuego, sería una buena forma de hacer de Fugaku una utilidad... ya sabes como yesca. —Sin duda alguna, lo mejor que hacía su padre era caldear el ambiente, la función le caía como anillo al dedo.

—No hables de esa forma.

Tuvo que obligarse a presionar la mandíbula para no soltar un improperio.

—¿Qué no hable...? —La miró sin dar crédito de lo que oía, pues no podía apostarlo pero eso le había sonado como una orden.

—Sasuke, por favor. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos así?

En esa ocasión le fue imposible refrenar una pequeña risa burlona, su muy querida madre le estaba pidiendo un tiempo fuera. Había cierta nota de ternura en eso, o quizá sólo se trataba de estupidez. Sí, sin duda era estupidez.

—Mikoto, no estoy seguro de comprender a dónde quieres ir.

—Te entiendo, ¿sí? Comprendo que estés molesto, no niego que cometí muchos errores contigo pero quiero solucionarlos. Ya no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo... —La mirada que ella le dirigió incluso podría considerarse esperanzada, pero la postura del conde no sufrió cambio alguno.

—Me temo que ya dejaste pasar veinticuatro años —señaló cortante, sacudiendo la cabeza para zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

—Por favor, Sasuke, al menos déjame explicarte...

—¡No! ¿Qué demonios vas a explicarme? —La cortó en un exabrupto, esa conversación comenzaba a írsele de las manos y ese no era terreno seguro.

—Sé que te cause daño y no intento justificarme con esto, pero debes entender que cuando naciste no me encontraba capacitada para cuidar de ti. Pensé que hacía lo correcto... mi madre tan sólo me decía que correrías con el mismo destino que Indra y Naori, y no podía permitir que algo así te ocurriera. Había perdido a tus hermanos, aún estaba llorándolos cuando tú llegaste al mundo...

—¡Dios, madre! ¿Y eso acaso era mi culpa? Yo no los maté y aun así te deshiciste de mí. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando encontrar su centro, no iba a seguir con ese absurdo.

—Sasuke, no fue así... yo no quería apartarte de mi lado, pero no podía... —Su voz se quebró con una de las mejores actuaciones de mujer acongojada, él se limitó a soltar una maldición entre dientes—. No iba a poder ser una verdadera madre para ti... si algo malo te ocurría, yo moriría también.

—¡Mentira!—exclamó con los dientes apretados—. Deja de decir mentiras, porque nunca pensaste en mí... —Aspiró profundamente, apartando la mirada de sus ojos llorosos, ella no lo obnubilaría con su bonita dramatización—Madre, Itachi también estaba aquí, no te has preguntado ¿por qué me enviaste a mí y no a él?

—¡Es diferente!

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Siempre lo fue! Itachi es tu hijo y yo... sólo fui un maldito imprevisto, llegué en un momento inadecuado, no fui suficiente para llenar el vacío de tus otros hijos. Hay miles de excusas y no me interesa oírlas. —Alzó una mano deteniendo su réplica, no quería oírla, pues no soportaría mantener las palabras a raya y en algún momento terminaría por soltarle cosas que más tarde lamentaría—. Déjalo, Mikoto, hemos subsistido bien fingiendo que nos soportamos no presiones más allá, porque no te gustará lo que encontrarás.

—¡Sasuke! —Pero él ya se había apresurado a alcanzar el pasillo que guiaba al gran salón, a pasos largos fue dejando atrás la biblioteca y todo aquel espectáculo. Definitivamente había sido una estupidez regresar a la casa, allí los fantasmas no se habían esfumado, sólo estaban a la caza de oportunidades. Y él acababa de ser lo suficientemente idiota, como para dejarse perturbar por uno de ellos—¡Sasuke aguarda!

—Maldición, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? —Se volteó para dirigirle una fulminante mirada—. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Estás en lo cierto, nada de lo que diga cambiará el pasado. Pero por favor, te estoy pidiendo perdón.

—¿Perdón por qué? —Mikoto dio un paso atrás al notar el ofuscado sonido de su voz—. Si mal no recuerdo, tus errores han hecho gala de presencia en toda mi vida. Ahora dime, ¿por cuál de todos te disculpas?

—Sasuke... —rogó en un susurro. Pero a la mierda con todo, ella le había dado el pie ahora que se abstuviera a las consecuencias.

—¡No me vengas con lágrimas, porque perdiste la oportunidad de darme lástima! ¡Tú nunca consideraste las mías! Cuando te busqué siempre me ignoraste con toda frialdad. No sólo me regalaste, sino que dejaste que ellos me apartaran de lo único que lograba apaciguar mi dolor... y me volviste la cara cuando pedí tu ayuda años después. Dejaste que me embarcaran hacia una guerra, cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años... —Se silenció notando como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, en algún momento su vista se trabó con los ojos de su abuelo y entonces supo que ya no estaban solos.

—Lo lamento. —Pero fue cuestión de oírla hablar nuevamente, para que su mente se abstrajera de cualquiera que estuviese allí presente. Sasuke negó efusivamente, sus lamentaciones no servían para nada, ya no—. Hijo... —Ella intentó tomarle la mano, pero él se apartó como si ni siquiera pudiese soportar su cercanía.

—No seas cínica, no me llames de esa forma. —Soltó un suave suspiro, buscando su calma perdida—. Ha sido una mala idea regresar, ninguno de los dos debemos padecer la compañía del otro.

—Pero... —murmuró a tiempo que él volvía a pedirle que se detuviera.

—Te lo dije antes, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —masculló ya sin poder contener ese nudo que se formaba en su garganta, incapacitándole expresarse con toda libertad—. ¡Vamos, Sakura!

No necesitó volverse hacia su derecha, había sentido su presencia desde el mismo momento en que hubo descubierto que la discusión había trascendido la soledad de la biblioteca. Pero le dio igual saber que estaba montando un espectáculo, al menos podía decirse que él había ganado en la disputa. Aunque las ganas de regodearse por ello, jamás llegaron. Sasuke salió hecho una furia de la casa familiar, dejando detrás de sí a una madre que nunca había visto como tal y a su abuelo quien quizás ahora, podría parecer un tanto arrepentido. ¿Pero es que acaso eso cambiaba algo? ¿Sus decisiones lo habían hecho como era? ¿O quizás él sería un canalla sin importar qué? Se detuvo abruptamente a mitad del camino de piedras y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, lentamente sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse y fue cuando el conde perdió todo control sobre su persona.

* * *

Sakura no se molestó en juntar su capa o el abrigo de Sasuke, en el momento en que madre e hijo habían irrumpido en la sala sumergidos en una acalorada discusión, ella fue incapaz de hacer más que mirar estupefacta la escena. No podría decir que estuviese sorprendida, al final de cuentas ella pensaba que Sasuke ya se había tardado mucho en cantarle sus verdades a Mikoto. Pero jamás esperó oírlo tan lastimado, a pesar de que él había intentado mantenerse imperturbable en todo momento, cada palabra que salió de su boca parecía esconder un sofocado grito.

Su madre nunca había logrado comprenderlo, ella lo sabía e incluso a pesar de que aún seguía molesta con su esposo, no pudo evitar ponerse de su lado en esa querella. Jamás comprendería el modo en que Mikoto actuó en lo que se refería a Sasuke. Teniendo todas las posibilidades de criar a su hijo, había decidido ceder su custodia a su abuela, como si el niño representara una carga en su vida. ¿Qué clase de madre hacía tal cosa? Y peor aún, ¿qué clase de madre se desentendía durante siete años de unos de sus pequeños? Sakura había oído de boca del mismo Sasuke que incluso Fugaku lo visitaba con frecuencia en los años que había vivido con su abuela, pero de Mikoto ni siquiera una mísera carta había recibido. Ella simplemente había preferido olvidarse de él, ahora no podía querer remediar lo irremediable. Sakura salió detrás de su esposo, sin emitir juicio. Encantada le habría dicho a Mikoto donde podía meterse unas disculpas que llegaban demasiado tarde, pero no supo cómo se contuvo de hacer de esa velada algo más insoportable.

Mientras recorría el camino de piedra en voladas, sus ojos se posaron en la espalda del hombre que la aguardaba varios metros más adelante. Sakura avanzó notando que Sasuke se sacudía tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna. ¿Podía ser posible? No, por supuesto que no. Se necesitaba más que una simple discusión para hacer que las barreras de su esposo cayeran. Sólo él podía tener una reacción tan peculiar, Sasuke estaba riendo. Riendo con ganas, riendo como si fuera incapaz de contener la euforia.**13**

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se instaló delante de él, esperando porque recuperara la compostura. Y entonces la vio, al momento su risa se apagó para situar en su lugar una lúgubre expresión. Estaba claro que seguía molesto por la bofetada, pero en cierta forma ella creía que ambos se debían explicaciones por todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—Bien, esposa, ¿te gustó la representación? —Como era de esperarse él buscó evadirse con la excusa de las bromas, pero Sakura no se iba a dejar amedrentar por sus palabras, no de nuevo.

—Basta, Sasuke-kun —le pidió con seriedad, él sacudió la cabeza sonriendo pero ella no fue indulgente. Ya no más—. No actúes para mí.

El rostro de su esposo adquirió ese arrogante gesto que varias veces lograba exasperarla. Sakura se mantuvo firme, hasta que Sasuke terminó por claudicar apartando la mirada y dejando ir un improperio entre dientes.

—Ya bien... —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros—. Ha sido una noche de mierda, no hay razón para seguir adornándola.

Ella dio unos pasos en su dirección, acortando deliberadamente sus distancias. Él la siguió con la mirada, expectante, guardándose eficientemente sus mordaces comentarios y Sakura supo que una vez más ese día, Sasuke estaba decidiendo bajar sus defensas. Algo a lo que sin duda no estaba acostumbrado.

—Ella tenía que oír todo eso —aseveró, posando con suavidad una mano en su mejilla y de esa forma alentándolo a devolverle el escrutinio.

Él le expuso una dubitativa sonrisa, porque Sasuke podía ser duro y en apariencia imperturbable, pero también era un ser humano. Un ser humano que había sufrido demasiado a manos de las personas que tuvieron que haber sido su apoyo.

—Ella me tiene sin cuidado, cariño, toda mi vida supe que no me aceptaba... que jamás me quiso. —Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no fue capaz de negar aquello. Ni siquiera podía terminar de entender a Mikoto, como para intentar defenderla de esa acusación—. No es mi madre quien me perturba, al final de cuentas ella nunca formó parte de mi vida. Pero tú...

—Sasuke-kun lamento haberte abofeteado. —En esa ocasión su sonrisa fue más evidente, pero demasiado fugaz se dijo a sí misma con algo de decepción.

—Rayos, si bien merecido me lo tenía. No tienes que disculparte, amor mío, en esta ocasión y en todas las anteriores, yo cargo con toda la culpa. —Ella negó casi de un modo imperceptible, no quería que él le mostrara los modales que bien guardados se tenía. Siempre sentía esas confesiones como absurdas actuaciones, le era muy difícil distinguir cuál de todos los Sasuke que mostraba al mundo, era el real.

—Tan sólo quiero que... —Pero se detuvo al notar lo que estuvo apunto de pedirle, pues no podía decirle lo que realmente esperaba de él.

¿Amor? ¿Confianza? ¿Respeto? ¿Qué sabía Sasuke de esas cosas? ¿Cómo podría implementar algo de eso cuando nunca nadie se molestó en enseñárselo? Un suave roce en su mejilla la abstrajo de sus cavilaciones y fue entonces cuando se encontró con sus inquisitivos ojos negros fijos en los suyos. No supo cómo logró contener el torrente de emociones que le producía verlo así, tan receptivo, tan atento, tan parecido al niño que había conocido.

—¿Qué quieres? —la apremió, haciendo que su corazón se comprimiera en su pecho al sentir la dulzura depositada en su timbre ligeramente ronco.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que Sakura se sentía capaz de ver el interior de su alma. _Por favor_, rogó en su fuero interno, deseando en silencio que él le permitiera ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué mataste a Choji Akimichi? —susurró, conteniendo el aliento. Era tan difícil predecir los arranques de su esposo, que ella estaba casi segura que no obtendría respuesta. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Sakura... —comenzó, mostrándose claramente renuente a abordar el tema. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, refrenando el deseo de pedirle que le confiara sus secretos—. No lo comprenderías.

—Sasuke-kun, no quiero pensar que mataste a un hombre sin ninguna razón, por favor dime.

—No fue sólo él, lo sabes. —Ella asintió, pero nunca pensó en oír su siguiente confesión—. Es el tercer hombre que engaño para que me rete a un duelo y es el tercero que asesino de esa forma, pero no es ni por cerca el último. —Sakura olvidó por un segundo cómo respirar y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con la ojos tan abiertos que casi le fue imposible mantenerlos dentro de sus orbitas. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Olvídalo.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a tomarlo por las manos y regresarlo a su anterior posición—. Dime, ¿por qué? —Él estuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que ella comenzó a creer que se abstendría de darle una respuesta. Pero por esa vez, se contentó de haberse equivocado.

—Hm... —Su esposo soltó un tenue suspiro que sacudió suavemente el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro. La miró largo y tendido, de alguna forma parecía querer leer algo en su expresión y ella luchó por no lucir recriminante—. Mataron a Fugaku, no estoy seguro cuál de todos fue... en realidad los seis participaron. Lo atacaron en grupo, pues sabían que intentándolo de la manera honorable ninguno lo vencería.

—¿A tu padre? —No pudo evitar preguntar con evidente sorpresa, pues no comprendía por qué razón Sasuke estaba cazando a los asesinos de su progenitor. Hasta donde ella sabía, él había incluso albergado el deseo de hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Irónico ¿no?—Pasó de responder su hipotética pregunta, aunque su rostro se expresó sin necesidad de palabras—. No me malinterpretes, realmente no me agradaba Fugaku... pero ni la peor alimaña merece morir de esa forma. Lo humillaron, a él y a la mujer que amaba.

—¿A Mikoto?

Sasuke sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, Mikoto no significaba nada para mi padre. Él había descubierto los placeres de Londres y aunque suene estúpido, terminó perdiendo la cabeza por una cortesana. —Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, eso no era un chisme cualquiera. ¿Un marqués y una prostituta?—. La cortejó, la enamoró, le ofreció el mundo en bandeja, pero había otros hombres que se vieron alterados por el romance del marqués.

—¿Alguien más estaba enamorado de ella?

—Era una puta, Sakura, tenía medio Londres tras su pista... pero las cosas no son tan así. Después de todo, una mujer como ella además de tener una larga lista de amantes representaba una entrada de dinero segura y confiable. Cuando ella se prometió a mi padre, el dinero dejó de entrar y otras cortesanas decidieron seguirla. Apartarse de aquella vida, sabiendo que eso era posible. Eso no les agradó a muchas personas... Fugaku comenzó a ser una molestia, al igual que su mujercita.

—Y los mataron —dedujo, incapaz de conectar esa historia con el padre de Sasuke. Es que simplemente era increíble.

—Los arrastraron a una muy bien diseñada trampa, él viajó a Londres al recibir un mensaje urgente de ella y cuando iba mitad de camino... la encontró. —No le gustó para nada el tono de sus últimas palabras, por alguna razón predijo que lo que venía sería desagradable—. La mujer tenía una hija, una muchacha de unos quince años. Al parecer Fugaku la quería como si fuese suya. Por eso ellos, supieron como manipularlo, como hacerlo moverse sin una comitiva. Humillaron a ambas mujeres delante de sus ojos, antes de quitarle la vida a él y a su amante. A la muchacha le perdonaron la vida, pero uno tiende a pensar que tan sólo ayudaron a arruinársela. —Su esposo se silenció entonces enviándole una significativa mirada, Sakura no supo qué decir y se limitó a asentir en silencio—. No puedo detenerme, cariño, ellos merecen que alguien responda por la agresión. En un principio admito que un acto egoísta me llevó a seguirle la pista a sus asesinos, pero cuando descubrí la verdadera historia. —Supiró—. Olvidé cualquier animosidad existente entre mi padre y yo, va más allá de eso. Lo deshonraron, lo humillaron y se burlaron de él, no soporto la idea de que se salgan con la suya. Tal vez la respuesta llegue con años de demora, pero sabrán que un Uchiha no muere sin presentar batalla. —Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para enmarcar su rostro con sus cálidas manos, ella sólo fue capaz de mirarlo—. No puedo detenerme, Sakura, no... no me quites esto, por favor, no me pidas que renuncie. Necesito hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

—Lo entiendo. —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, pero fueron completamente sinceras. Sasuke quería responder el insulto a su familia; sin importarle cuánto daño le hubiese hecho Fugaku, estaba claro que la sangre era más fuerte en esos sentidos. Él necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo y quizá una vez que terminara con ello, podría en verdad concentrarse en disfrutar de su vida sin sentirse encadenado al pasado—. Pero una vez que ellos estén...—Hizo un gesto para evitar tener que traer esa molesta palabra a colación, Sasuke asintió sonriendo ante su recato—. ¿Prometes que no habrá más duelos?

Su esposo enarcó una ceja al parecer contrariado por su pedido, pero entonces supiró con suavidad para luego soltar su rostro y colocar sus manos con firmeza en su cintura.

—No más duelos —susurró junto a su oído. Entonces su boca inició un lento viaje descendente por su mejilla, hasta terminar rozando tentativamente la comisura de sus labios.

Sakura soltó un quedo gemido, volviendo el rostro en su dirección para terminar de flanquear esa incipiente distancia. Al sentir los labios de su esposo presionándose sobre su boca, ya no hubo más preguntas en su mente. Ella supo que lo apoyaría en su lucha, estaría para él del mismo modo en que él había estado para ella. Sasuke también merecía desprenderse de sus fantasmas, merecía saber que en una familia todos los miembros se apoyaban mutuamente, merecía tener una familia real. Mientras su lengua irrumpía en su interior, haciéndola demasiado consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba esa sensación, Sakura lo supo. Supo que ese era su verdadero comienzo.

Sasuke la alzó en vilo, aferrándola por la cintura y ella soltó una leve carcajada contra su boca.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—Tengo que llevarte a casa, _mon amour_, hoy lograremos que hasta las puertas de Versalles se abran de par en par.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro a modo de juego y él volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo, tomándose el tortuoso trabajo de delinear con la lengua sus labios, escapando a cada instante que ella intentaba atraparlo. Sakura, deseosa de fundirse a su boca, hundió una mano en su cabello obligándolo a responder la demanda de sus besos y por supuesto que él le correspondió completamente dispuesto.

—¿Francia, mi señor? ¿No cree que eso tal vez sea demasiado pretencioso?

Él sonrió de ese modo pícaro que hacía brillar sus ojos negros.

—Estoy dispuesto a asumir ese reto, mi señora, si usted está dispuesta a asumirlo conmigo.

Entre risas y besos robados, ellos desparecieron de aquella casa, sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez. Ese lugar representaba el pasado y ambos, sin necesidad de palabras, se prometieron que desde ese día sólo mirarían hacia adelante. No estaban exentos de problemas y disputas, pero en lo que concernía al tema familiar ninguno quiso volver a hablar del asunto. Ahora Sakura y Sasuke, comenzarían a escribir la historia de su propia familia.

* * *

Buenoo, aqui empieza una nueva etapa para estos dos. Que deparara su futuro?


	25. Amor fantasma

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo :)

Advertencia: Sasuke salio un poco Occ jaja pero bueno

**AMOR FANTASMA**

El sonido y el aroma de esas calles, nunca era el mejor escenario para trabajar. Pero para los dos hombres que aguardaban en una oscura equina del pérfido barrio de Southwark, esos detalles rara vez los incomodaban. Estaban acostumbrados a que el oficio los llevase de un lugar nauseabundo a otro, e incluso se podría decir por sus aspectos, que se confundían perfectamente con las personas de ese antro. Parecían uno más del montón, nadie repararía específicamente en ellos y eso era lo que los hacía tan buenos en su trabajo. El más bajo; de brazos gruesos y rostro adusto, no quitaba la vista de aquella portezuela que llevaban la última media hora vigilando. Era muy serio al momento de encarar una tarea y la que tenían en manos, efectivamente era la que más tiempo y dedicación les había robado.

—Allí va —le informó a su compañero. Mientras ambos veían como el pequeño pilluelo que seguían, salía disparado de la redacción de Kabuto Yakushi, un viejo mañoso pero muy astuto. Hasta ese día nunca lograron sonsacarle nada al maldito Kabuto, aunque sabían que su hombre se encargaba perfectamente de cubrir su rastro.

—¿El piojoso te suena de algo? —inquirió su compañero, haciendo el vago ademan de perseguir al muchacho.

—No, déjalo, sólo es un mísero mensajero. —Él sabía muy bien que ese niño había sido pagado para entregar el montón de papeles en la redacción. De nada servía increparlo, después de todo ya sabían quién había sido el emisario.

—Tal vez nos guíe al hombre gordo. —Su compañero se refería al individuo que había dado el recado al pequeño. Llevaban varios meses tras su pista y aunque ya sabían quién era el que se encargaba de hacer correr los escritos, aún no sabían quién demonios los escribía.

—¿Cómo están nuestros sospechosos? —preguntó, cambiando ligeramente la dirección de la conversación. A su lado el otro extrajo una libreta de su chaleco, para verificar los datos recolectados en el último mes.

—Orochimaru no ha salido de su casa, al parecer ha cobrado un nuevo temor al exterior. —Chasqueó la lengua, nunca había apostado mucho a que Orochimaru fuese su hombre pero las esperanzas eran lo último que se perdía—. Su mayordomo dice que ni pueden ingresar al estudio, sin que el hombre les arroje algo.

—Tendremos que tacharlo de la lista —reflexionó, dejando ir un leve suspiro—. ¿Qué más?

—Deidara sigue exiliado en el campo y tras realizar una exhaustiva búsqueda, confirmé que no tiene ningún sirviente gordo y de cabellos rizados. Tampoco recibió visitas desde Londres, por lo que...

—También queda eliminado —completó con un dejo de frustración. Los sospechosos parecían esfumarse cada vez con mayor rapidez, y él seguía sin poder encontrar a su _Fantasma_—. ¿Quién queda?

—Pues... —Hizo una pausa pasando hojas de su libreta con avidez—. Nakamura ha regresado de Brighton hace una semana, en su ausencia revisé a su personal. No hay ningún hombre con la descripción que contamos...—Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro? Tal vez viajaba con alguno de sus lacayos o su ayuda de cámara.

—Estoy muy seguro, señor, me metí por completo en su casa... y tengo información de primera mano. Nuestro hombre, no está ahí. —Su compañero se sonrojó con ligereza tras confesar aquello y él no quiso preguntarle la procedencia de dicha información. El joven, aunque algo impertinente, normalmente hacía un buen trabajo de investigación.

—¿Así que tendremos que borrar a Nakamura también? —Esa idea lo contrariaba en demasía, pues de todos sus potenciales candidatos Nakamura era el que más posibilidades tenía de ser el que ellos buscaban. No estaba acostumbrado a fallar en una observación y la primera vez que había visto a Sai Nakamura, su instinto le dijo que ese bufón lord escondía algo. ¿Se habría equivocado?

—No estoy del todo seguro. —Las palabras del muchacho lo abstrajeron de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno... sí tuvo visitas esta semana y creo que entre las personas que estuvieron en la mansión, estaba nuestro hombre.

—¿Lo viste? —El joven asintió un tanto dudoso—. ¡¿Y porque no me lo informaste?!

—Pues no había aparecido ningún artículo y yo... —Lo acalló con un ademan, a un segundo de asestarle una bofetada, pero se contuvo.

—Dame los detalles.

—No estoy seguro si es efectivamente él, pero llegó acompañando a un lord no sé qué... parecía su lacayo... —Una vez más rebuscó en su libreta. Él intentó por todos los medios no tomarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo. Así que buscó liberar su frustración con un largo y profundo suspiro—. Am... lord Pembroke ¡sí, ese es! —espetó con una gran sonrisa, mientras le enseñaba sus garabatos en la hoja. Como si él pudiese ver algo en ese revoltijo de letras.

—¿Pembroke? —Su mente maquinó por un segundo, buscando la correcta asociación de ese nombre—. ¿El observador de aves? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar un dejo de incredulidad.

—Ese mismo, el hombre gordo estaba con él. —Se quedó en un silencio analizador, mientras recuperaba la escasa información que tenía sobre ese hombre. Nadie en verdad lo conocía, pues tenía un perfil bajo y normalmente no daba mucho pie a escándalos. Aunque todos sabían que Pembroke era íntimo amigo del rey, nadie lo asociaba con la clase de persona influyente que debería ser.

Su título, su posición y su fortuna, deberían convertirlo en un hombre de alto renombre. Pero a decir verdad, era un conde del que nadie sabía nada. Por ahí se decía que estaba casado, por ahí se decía que no tenía piedad en el campo de honor y había quienes aseguraban que estaba un tanto loco. Pero las habladurías sobre él morían tan rápido como iniciaban, como si de alguna forma hubiese logrado que todo lo circundante a su persona fuese de escaso interés público. Era extraño, nadie en su sano juicio no se aprovecharía de su posición tan bien afianzada. Pero Pembroke no abusaba de sus privilegios, sino que parecía querer desentenderse por completo de ellos. Podría ser el mayor confidente de rey, pues el mundo entero sabía que varias veces había estado de invitado en su sala. E incluso teniendo ese factor a su favor, él no tomaba ventajas. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería posible que Pembroke utilizara aquella cercanía para otras cuestiones? ¿Cuestiones tales como obtener información? Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía del observador de aves? ¿De ese individuo que todos tenían como un vago recuerdo? Al que podían ver, pero no notar. Ese que se movía por el palacio real como un espectro, como un susurro, como... el _Fantasma_ que era.

—Lo encontramos —anunció, sonriendo con malicia. Pues Pembroke había jugado muy bien su papel, pero no lo suficientemente bien como engañarlo.

* * *

Soltando un suave suspiro, Sakura se alisó por décima vez la faja de su vestido verde agua. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, después de todo no era su boda. Pero tras haber estado planeando incasablemente el evento que se llevaría acabo ese día, ella comenzaba a sentir las náuseas de una futura esposa. Al menos se sentía como creía que debería sentirse, pues ella no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar siquiera en su condición de futura esposa. Su matrimonio había sido concertado, sin que Sakura supiera nada al respecto y aunque eso la había fastidiado en ese momento, ya ni recordaba aquel suceso.

Sabía que era la esposa de Sasuke, no le importaba los cómos o los porqués, simplemente se sentía feliz por ello. Dos meses atrás ella no hubiese sido capaz de imaginarse el presente, pero todo eso había quedado muy lejos. Sasuke y ella eran felices a su particular modo, habían encontrado ese punto medio que en un principio los había hecho tan unidos. La amistad que se había perdido con los años, en los últimos meses había resurgido con más fuerza y ella se sentía en una consonancia pura con su esposo. No podía ponerlo de otra forma, ella lo amaba. No estaba segura cuándo descubrió que se sentía así, tal vez cuando Izumi le explicó las cosas que Itachi despertaba en su persona, tal vez cuando Sasuke la miró a los ojos por primera vez en las penumbras de la mansión hacía tantos años, o tal vez fue en el transcurso de toda su vida. Sabía que el cariño que sentía hacia él, no era ese ideal infantil de antaño. Lo que había entre ellos era más fuerte, más sólido y Sakura sabía que entre los dos podían perpetuarlo.

Por supuesto aún discutían, aún tenían pequeñas diferencias. ¿Pero quién no? Ella pensaba que la vida sería demasiado monótona, sin las usuales querellas y los desafíos de ingenio que le presentaba su esposo. Aun así Sasuke había adoptado una forma poco ortodoxa de hacerla ceder a sus demandas, pues en el momento en que sus labios se tocaban, Sakura perdía todo poder sobre sus argumentos. Y ya no le cabían dudas, dado que si eso que sentía en su corazón no era amor, ella no tenía idea cómo definirlo.

En ese momento se preparaba para la boda de su más reciente amiga. Izumi y Sakura se habían vuelto íntimas al instante en que supieron cómo ponerse en contacto la una con la otra casi constantemente. Sasuke había perdido su apuesta, por supuesto, pues dos meses atrás Itachi decidió que quería a Izumi como su nueva marquesa. Y aunque su esposo recelaba en un principio con aquel acuerdo, terminó por aceptar que la muchacha americana era lo mejor para su hermano. Desde entonces Sakura supo que debía darles todo su apoyo, mientras la pareja pasaba por su "largo" periodo de compromiso, ella intentó abstraer la mente de la futura novia con tonterías. Compras, fiestas, reuniones y cartas a su prometido. Los dos meses estipulados, finalmente habían caducado y la boda se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde. Sería un evento a la altura de la familia Uchiha, el cual sin duda alguna dejaría a más de una con un mal sabor de boca, pues el Marqués de Adler oficialmente salía del mercado.

Sonrió con su propia ocurrencia, repasando su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Desde que ella y su esposo habían logrado entenderse, Sakura se sentía resplandecer. Pero por extraño que fuese, en ese momento estaba dudosa y algo vacilante. Pues llevaba casi la última semana intentando abrir sus sentimientos y expresar algo más que agradecimiento hacia su esposo. Tal vez sería que tanto amor en el aire, la hacía querer participar o quién sabe. Izumi estaba locamente enamorada de Itachi, eso era innegable, Naruto recientemente había informado de sus serias intenciones para con Hinata, la hermana menor de los Uchiha, y su propia hermana había terminado su nota más reciente con la frase: _"Lord Nakamura se despidió de mí con un beso que me encendió el alma... ¡Querida hermana, regrésamelo pronto!"_ Algo que la desconcertó y alegró de modos iguales.

¿Cómo no querer compartir el momento? Ella tenía un amor, ¿verdad?, lo más justo sería que fuese lo suficientemente atrevida como para decírselo. No tenía que ser tan elocuente como el resto, no tenía que dar grandes muestras de romance. Sólo pronunciar dos simples palabras: "te amo". ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Para desgracia de Sakura, podía ser mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

Lo había intentado, había tenido ciento de oportunidades, pero estúpidamente dejó que su timidez se apoderara del momento en todas las ocasiones. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía decirle a Sasuke que lo amaba? Él después de todo había adoptado esa extraña manía de llamarla "amor mío". Sakura no estaba segura de cómo interpretar aquello, pues viniendo de Sasuke todo podía ser puesto en tela de juicio. Pero fuesen o no honestas sus palabras, Sasuke siempre utilizaba apelativos cariñosos para referirse a ella y Sakura aún seguía llamándolo por su nombre. Incluso en ocasiones lo llamaba "milord", pero sólo cuando se enfadaba con él. Llevaban cuatro meses casados, se conocían hacia más de dieciséis años... a esa altura de su vida, ella debería poder confesarle sus sentimientos o minimante tratarlo con menos formalismo. No tendría que pensarlo tanto simplemente decirlo.

—Te amo —le dijo con firmeza a su reflejo en el espejo y por un segundo no le supo tan complicado—.Te amo... —Volvió a repetir, como si de alguna forma la práctica le infundiera coraje. Ahora sólo faltaba decírselo a él, algo así como: _Sasuke-kun yo..._—. Te amo —completó su frase mental, sonriendo al notar que casi lo tenía dominado.

Con un poco más de práctica, ella casi y hasta podía saborear el momento en que se atreviera a soltárselo. Sí, dos años más de hablar con el espejo parecían el camino indicado a seguir. Bufó ante sus propios pensamientos.

—Oí de esa técnica —anunció una voz profunda, no muy lejos de ella. Sakura respingó dirigiendo la vista horrorizada hacia la puerta, y allí lo vio; con un hombro reposado en el quicio y embestido en su traje formal, se encontraba su esposo sonriendo con toda desenvoltura. A ella se le cortó el aliento, ¿podría haberla oído? ¡¿Cómo rayos se explicaba?!—. Se supone que sirve para reforzar la confianza... ¿no? Aunque también alimenta un poco el ego. —Sasuke avanzó hasta colocarse detrás de ella, para luego posar el mentón sobre su hombro. Sakura no se movió, no respiró, ni siquiera logró escuchar bien lo que le decía—. ¿Puedo intentar? —le preguntó capturando sus ojos en el reflejo, Sakura asintió ausente ganándose a cambio una brillante sonrisita.

Sasuke fijó la mirada en su propio reflejo, pero en ningún momento se apartó de su lado, la tenía bien aferrada por la cintura y ella sólo podía resignarse a ser una observadora silenciosa.

—Veamos... _te amo_ —dijo repentinamente sonriéndose a sí mismo. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. No que supiera qué decir de todos modos—. Sasuke... te amo —espetó entonces, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. Sakura se estremeció de forma involuntaria, ¿se estaría burlando de ella?—. ¡Vaya! Sí que funciona, ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Aja —concordó aún con el aire negándose a entrar en sus pulmones.

¿Realmente Sasuke pensaba que ella había estado diciéndose que se amaba? Por Dios, si eso era cierto Sakura era más afortunada de lo que esperaba. Al menos él no creía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, ensayando como confesársele.

—Hombre, ¿quién no te amaría con esos ojos que tienes? —Siguió diciendo su esposo, haciéndole coquetamente un guiño a su reflejo. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡Oh, por favor, me avergüenzas! —confesó un juguetón Sasuke hacia sí mismo—. Tonterías, debes estar acostumbrado a oír esas cosas —se respondió, logrando que ella soltara una carcajada. Él entonces la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, plantándole un sonoro beso en el cuello—. Ya, pero tengo que advertirte que soy casado —le apuntó al Sasuke del espejo con firmeza, para luego girarla y terminar de robarle la cordura con sus labios.

—Estás demente —susurró una vez que hubo recuperado el control de su cuerpo, su esposo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

—¿Pero soy encantador? —instó, hundiendo el rostro en su clavícula y presionando con la lengua aquel punto por demás sensible de su cuello.

—Mucho... —suspiró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para brindarle un mayor acceso.

—Mm... amor mío, no hay nada que desee más que acorralarte contra una pared y demandarte calmar este fuego pero... —No acabó su frase, pues ella decidió en ese momento tomarlo por la nuca y dirigirlo a su boca sin mediar tregua—. Condenación —murmuró Sasuke contra sus labios, bajando sus manos hasta su trasero para presionarla demandantemente contra su cuerpo.

Sakura gimió dentro su boca y él la alzó en vilo, aplastándola furtivamente contra la pared más cercana. Sasuke derrapó con sus manos por su espalda, acariciando la parte superior de su vestido y en algún momento sus inquisitivas caricias, lograron abrirse paso hasta su ardiente piel. Ella volvió a soltar un gemido, atrapando la lengua de su esposo entre los dientes y él le respondió dejando en su blancuzco cuello una enrojecida marca de posesión. Sakura lo jaló del cabello, apretándolo contra ella y buscando tenerlo más cerca. Y cuando Sasuke perdió todo control sobre la situación, al punto de comenzar a deshacerse de su bonito vestido, la puerta se abrió.

Él la liberó tan rápido que Sakura casi aterriza de trasero en el piso, su esposo masculló algunas maldiciones mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura, y ella sonriendo por la situación le dirigió su atención al recién llegado.

—Perdón —musitó la vocecilla de Hanabi, mientras que su vista iba de Sasuke a ella en cortos parpadeos.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Sakura. Al menos no habían estado más que besándose y su sobrina ya los había visto de esa forma antes. Tal vez estaban un poco más acalorados que de costumbre, pero afortunadamente las manos de su esposo se encontraban en lugares no muy comprometedores.

—¿Qué ocurre, ratoncillo? —interrumpió Sasuke, quizás ya resignado a dejar el momento para más tarde.

Hanabi lo miró olvidándose rápidamente de su incomodidad, ella no se sentiría culpable por mucho tiempo. Era una pequeña pilluela y en ese sentido, había atrapado las mismas costumbres de su esposo. No era muy proclive a disculparse, o a avergonzarse y por sobre todo, siempre parecía guardar una réplica mordaz para cada comentario. Su sobrina cada día se convertía más y más en una pequeña versión de su esposo. Algo extraño, debía admitir, pero siempre podía haber sido peor.

—El carruaje nos espera y... —extendió la última palabra de forma deliberada, sacando de su espalda una bola de pelos blanca—. Lord Shiro ha desempolvado sus mejores galas.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada tomando a su hurón de las manos de la pequeña, Sakura rodó los ojos. Le habían puesto un corbatín al animal, aunque tuvo que admitir para sí misma que el bicho se veía bastante adorable.

—¡Me toca llevarlo! —exclamó una nueva voz desde el pasillo, y minutos después el rostro de Indra, enrojecido y agitado, apareció en la puerta. Sasuke se golpeó el labio inferior, en gesto analizador.

—¿Quién lo llevó la última vez? —preguntó a los niños y ambos se apuntaron acusadoramente el uno al otro—. Bueno, ya que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo, yo lo llevaré.

—¡Nooo! —Se quejaron ambos al unísono, frunciendo los labios en sendos gestos de capricho. Sasuke los ignoró, tomándola a ella de la mano.

—La próxima vez pondrán más atención a esos detalles —les dijo en tanto se encaminaban hacia la salida. A sus espaldas los niños refunfuñaron, pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Sakura sonrió, encantada con la escena. Y sin poder contenerse le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla a su esposo. ¡Qué Dios se apiadase de su corazón! Pero en ese instante, pensó que estaba loca por él.

* * *

Al llegar a _Autumn Manor, _Sasuke ayudó a los niños a descender rápidamente del carruaje, pero cuando ella hizo ademan de seguirlo él se detuvo en la portezuela bloqueándole la salida.

—¿Qué? —lo increpó, tratando de hacerlo a un lado inútilmente. Sasuke le dirigió unas palabras al lacayo que aguardaba junto al carruaje y en un rápido movimiento se encaramó al interior—. ¿Sasuke-kun qué haces? Tenemos que bajar.

—En un momento —señaló él con tranquilidad, instándola a ocupar una vez más su lugar.

Sakura se sentó, dócil, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. No tenía muchas ganas de llegar con demoras, después de todo ella debía acompañar a Izumi a la iglesia y sabía que no empezarían hasta que llegara. Su esposo la miró con el asomo de una sonrisa y ella soltó un bufido dejándole claro que su actitud comenzaba a cansarla.

—Sasuke-kun la boda de tu hermano... —Él le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Shh... aún hay tiempo de sobra, antes necesito decirte algo. —La seriedad en su tono la obligó a ponerle toda su atención. ¿Qué podría querer? ¿Y por qué la miraba con tanta intensidad?

—¿Qué...? —susurró contra todos sus instintos, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón estúpidamente acelerado. Sasuke sonrió, logrando que sus ojos negros se iluminaran con picardía.

—¿Realmente piensas que me creí la tontería de reforzar la confianza? —inquirió entonces, dejándola estupefacta.

A su mente acudieron las imágenes de ella hablando con el espejo, de ella confesándole su amor a su reflejo y sus mejillas se tornaron violentamente rojas. Por supuesto que Sasuke lo sabía, había sido una estúpida al creer que él no notaría lo que en verdad estaba haciendo. Pero luego de que su esposo se pusiera a jugar con su reflejo, Sakura había decidido creer que todo ese bochornoso momento había quedado atrás. Estúpida, él sólo se había estado burlando de ella, otra vez.

—Izumi me está esperando —musitó encontrando su voz, Sasuke no la dejó levantarse sino que la apretó entre sus brazos obligándola a ocupar un lugar sobre su regazo—. Sasuke-kun tengo que...

—Shh... no tienes —le apuntó, aún con la sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Comenzó a acariciarle el brazo y ella se removió con poco éxito, intentando mantenerse imperturbable.

¿Qué ganaba él alargando esa humillación? ¡Sí, ya lo sabía! Bueno no había necesidad de ponerla en esa posición incómoda, la había atrapado ensayando como confesársele, nada podía ridiculizarla más.

—¿Esto te divierte? —lo increpó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, él sacudió la cabeza con suavidad.

—¿Divertirme? ¿Qué podría divertirme? ¿El hecho de que me ames? ¿O el hecho de que se lo confieses al espejo y no a mí? —Volvió a sonreír como si estuviese rememorando aquel instante—. Es... extraño el método, pero supongo que si eso te ayuda no soy quien para burlarme.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué te pusiste a decirle a tu reflejo que lo amabas?

Él soltó una breve carcajada, Sakura sólo atinó a verlo con fiereza. A ella no le parecía algo por lo que reírse.

—Oh bueno, _ma chérie_, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad —confesó encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole una mirada de divertida complicidad. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que su esposo no dejaría pasar un momento para reírse de alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien era ella—. Pero no te enfades... —demandó, tomándola por la barbilla e instándola a mirarlo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró con frialdad.

—No eres la única que necesita práctica.

Ella entonces le dirigió una dubitativa mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Él enarcó una ceja como si con ese gesto respondiera lo evidente, Sakura frunció el entrecejo, confundida. ¿Eso significaba que él también la amaba?—. ¿Tú me amas? —preguntó, antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Digamos que... —Se silenció, apartando un segundo la mirada—. Es difícil para mí... pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda llegar a pasar. —Sasuke bajó la vista a sus manos y soltó un amplio suspiro, si ella tenía problemas para confesarse, él no iba ni por cerca mejor encaminado—. Además que muy probablemente, no sonaría muy sincero.

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió, incapaz de seguir la línea de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno... —La miró de modo repentino—. ¿Qué tanto me crees cuando te llamo _amor mío_? —Fue el turno de Sakura de apartar la mirada, pues a pesar que sus palabras sonaban bonitas, ella pensaba que sólo eran eso: palabras—. Me lo imaginaba —dijo él, captando la muda respuesta en su semblante.

—¿Puedes culparme? Tú nunca hablas en serio —se defendió, incluso antes de que él intentara replicar.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro para inmovilizarla con sus profundos ojos negros.

—Es a lo que me refiero, si te confesara lo que siento... tú no me creerías y probablemente yo tampoco. —Ella se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo interpretar eso, y él le plantó un repentino beso en la boca—. Te amo.

Sakura se apartó un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad.

—Mientes.

—Mierda —masculló él un susurro, luego se despeinó con una mano para volver a clavar su mirada en ella—. Te amo —repitió sin vacilar.

Pero Sakura sintió sus palabras absurdas, no tenían el significado que ella esperaba. Sasuke parecía estar representando un número para ella y muy en su interior aquello le dolió, le dolió porque lo que ella sentía era auténtico y no quería que él lo dijera para complacerla.

—No es cierto.

Él sonrió con desgana, antes de darle otro suave beso y dirigir su boca hacia su oído. Sakura lo sintió suspirar cortamente, antes de oír su voz ronca.

—Puede que sea muy pronto para mí, pero eso no significa que no respete tus sentimientos. —Tras decir eso, Sasuke la tomó de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y sin agregar más ambos descendieron del carruaje. Al llegar a la escalinatas de la entrada, él la detuvo un segundo—. Dame tiempo para practicar y verás cuan honesto sonaré para ti. —Le palmeó el trasero adelantándose en busca de los niños.

Sakura se quedó momentáneamente ida, observando su silueta perderse en el interior de la mansión. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Cómo se practicaba para amar? Esas cosas se sentían o no, la práctica debía implicar algún sentimiento que expresar, ¿no? ¿Sería posible entonces que él sí sintiera algo fuerte por ella?

* * *

Itachi, Hinata y Naruto los esperaban en el salón de música, los niños corrían delante de ellos alegres de poder visitar la casa de la infancia de Sasuke.

—¡Tío, Itachi! —gritó Hanabi, abrazándose al marqués con completa confianza. Indra sacudió la cabeza como si el comportamiento de la niña lo avergonzara indirectamente.

—No es tu tío —le apuntó él a la pequeña, una vez que se hubieron apartado un poco.

Hanabi se limitó a mostrarle la lengua y Sakura sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Saludó con un beso a su cuñado y éste se mostró cordial con la sobrina que se había cargado en esos últimos días, había algo en los hombres Uchiha que hacían que Hanabi se volviera completamente encantadora. Sasuke se adelantó para estrecharle la mano al novio, e Itachi le palmeó la espalda en lo que parecía un intento de abrazo.

—Hola, hermano —murmuró escuetamente el marqués.

—Itachi —replicó su esposo con ese mismo tono apagado, Sakura sacudió la cabeza incapaz de comprenderlos—. Tengo que decirte que luces... —Ella interceptó su mirada, para darle a entender que debía moderarse con sus observaciones, Sasuke sonrió con picardía—. Luces muy bien... y... —Palmeó su hombro de forma amigable, sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa del rostro—. Te amo.

Todos los presentes plantaron sus miradas estupefactas en él, Itachi parecía tan sorprendido que ella incluso lo vio abrir la boca con incredulidad.

—Am... ¿gracias? —musitó en una dubitativa respuesta. Sasuke asintió complacido y se giró para seguir con los saludos. Se detuvo frente a Hinata y se reverenció plantándole un beso en la mano.

—A ti también te amo. —Ella respingó en su lugar, pero finalmente terminó por deslumbrarlo con una honesta sonrisa.

—Yo también —le respondió mucho más controlada que Itachi. Fue el turno de Naruto, pero Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

—No puedo fingir tan bien —espetó, pasando de largo al francés. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, como si de alguna forma le estuviesen pidiendo una explicación.

—Está practicando —les informó a modo de respuesta, y Sasuke asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Practicando para qué?—inquirió Naruto, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos.

—Para sonar sincero. —Y con eso, Sakura se giró para ir en busca de Izumi.

Sasuke la saludó con un guiño al pasar por su lado y articuló con sus labios un _te amo_. Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Él estaba practicando para ella y a decir verdad, Sakura no tenía idea cómo tomarse aquello. Pues aunque le había disgustado que él pareciera poco honesto al decirle que la amaba, también debía admitir que quizá las palabras no tenían por qué ser tan importantes. Después de todo Sasuke estaba dispuesto a decirle a todo el mundo que los amaba, tan sólo para que ella no se sintiera incomoda por haber estado ensayando con el espejo. Estaba dispuesto hacer el ridículo, estaba dispuesto a sacarle el estigma a esas palabras y darle un significado nuevo al acto. ¿Quién podía asegurar que el amor se limitaba a la expresión de una frase? ¿Acaso su incapacidad para sonar sincero le quitaba algún valor a sus acciones? Sasuke la apreciaba, ella lo sabía y quizá era cierto, quizá todavía era demasiado pronto para él. Y Sakura podía vivir con eso, podía aguardar sus tiempos y dejarlo que practicara.

* * *

—Ahí está él —señaló el muchacho desgarbado, mientras sacaba una libreta del interior de su chaleco para apuntar la hora.

—Parece que hay mucho movimiento en la mansión.

—Es el casamiento del marqués de Adler —dijo el joven, arrebujándose en su sobretodo para ocultarse mejor de cualquier posible chismoso—. Pembroke llegó hace media hora...

—¿Quiénes son esos niños? —preguntó, apuntando a las dos criaturas de cabellos oscuros que llevaban tironeando al conde de la mano.

—La niña es su sobrina, el niño es su heredero.

Enarcó una ceja frente a esa información. El conde llevaba muy poco tiempo casado, no podía ser posible que ya tuviera un hijo de doce o trece años con su esposa.

—¿Un bastardo? —inquirió entonces, pues era muy probable que Pembroke decidiera reconocer al pequeño, incluso cuando hubiese sido producto de alguna aventurilla.

—No, lleva el apellido de los Uchiha... pero dicen que Pembroke lo recogió de las calles. —Su joven ayudante se encogió de hombros de un modo fugaz—. Puede que esa sólo sea una historia inventada, para no tener que admitir que es un bastardo.

—Como sea, la presencia del niño hará nuestro trabajo más fácil. —Su compañero lo miró contrariado.

—¿Qué significa?

—Si Pembroke no quiere cooperar, siempre podremos apelar a técnicas un poco más persuasivas. —La idea de amenazarlo con el muchacho no le hacía mucha gracia, después de todo el niño no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuese un famoso crítico de la corona.

Pero su trabajo era claro, debía instigar a Pembroke a abandonar las publicaciones clandestinas sin importar a qué costo. Aún no había hecho nada que se pudiera considerar demasiado osado, pues los artículos del _Conde Fantasma_, tendían a ser más burlones que difamatorios. Pero había una fina línea entre estos términos y si Pembroke la cruzaba, no habría vuelta atrás. Sería acusado de traición y ni todos los reyes del mundo, podrían salvarlo del castigo que esa acusación conllevaba.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo procedemos?

Él reposó una mano sobre el brazo de su joven e impaciente colega.

—Aún debemos confirmar nuestras sospechas, dejemos que piense que está seguro. Dejemos que crea que nada puede tocarlo, en ese momento procederemos, cachorro. —Lo miró sonriendo—. Pembroke bajará la guardia tarde o temprano y nosotros estaremos sobre su pista, seremos los primeros en cazar a este _Fantasma._

Regresó su atención al hombre en cuestión, el cual en ese momento se encontraba alzando a los niños para subirlos al carruaje. Detrás de él se encontraba su hermosa esposa, sonriendo frente a los juegos del hombre. Pero entonces en un sutil parpadeo, ella recorrió la calle con los ojos en finas líneas, para terminar enfocando su fiera mirada jade en su persona. Fue un instante casi imperceptible, pero él pudo jurar que ella lo advertía en silencio a mantenerse alejado de su familia. Sonrió aceptando el desafío y la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de llevar su atención una vez más a su esposo.

* * *

Que tal, les gusto? jaja


	26. Sutiles palabras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos**

Buenoo, comenzamos con el principio del fin. Espero que les este gustando esta historia :)

**SUTILES PALABRAS**

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, terminó por desintegrar aquella hoja seca que le daba un toque mortecino al jardín. El invierno como de costumbre no tenía piedad con las pequeñas flores, y claramente al dueño de dicho jardín le importaba poco o nada este hecho.

—Se marchitan —susurró en voz queda, teniendo como toda respuesta silencio.

Sasuke se volvió hacia sus espaldas, encontrando a Sai observando el cielo encapotado con suma atención. Parecía querer determinar el momento en que se desataría la tormenta, aunque ambos sabían que él no se destacaba por sus habilidades predictivas.

—No creo que pueda salir hoy —reflexionó su amigo entonces, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba casi seguro que no intentaba hacer conversación.

Con el paso de los días Sai se sumía con mayor celeridad en esos conservadores y contemplativos momentos de desasosiego. Se veía apático, anodino, entristecido; le faltaban adjetivos para describirlo. De alguna forma parecía reflejar el odioso clima en su rostro. Y lo peor era que él no estaba mucho mejor, siempre que parecían llegar a un punto muerto, ambos caían en ese estado de incertidumbre casi adormecido. Eran hombres de acción, siempre habían sido de armas tomar y la espera, infiernos, la espera parecía estar consumiendo su espíritu combativo.

Tal vez las cosas que los ponían de mal humor no eran exactamente las mismas, pero tenían la misma raíz. Sai suspiró largo y tendido, Sasuke lo miró de soslayo. Tenía la sensación de que su amigo quería decirle algo importante, pero por alguna razón se contenía.

—¿Qué va mal? —instó, omitiendo la razón más evidente que él ya conocía. Sai lo observó un instante, antes de dirigir la mirada una vez más al cielo.

—Sasuke... —Y así comenzó, para nuevamente detenerse a mirar nada en particular—. Voy a publicar el último artículo que redactaste.

Confundido frunció el ceño, pues habían previsto guardar aquello hasta saber si la información era confiable. Estaban metidos en esa espera del demonio, simplemente para saber si la información valía la pena y no terminaría por morderles el culo luego.

—No confirmamos las fuentes... —le recordó, no que el otro no estuviese al tanto.

—¡A la mierda las fuentes! —exclamó Sai sobresaltado, Sasuke no se inmutó por su exabrupto aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo con deferencia.

—Tal vez a ti no te importen —expuso con voz calma—. Pero es mi artículo, mi publicación y yo decido cuando sale.

—Es que tú no entiendes... ya estoy harto —masculló, clavando sus suplicantes ojos oscuros en él. Por supuesto que lo entendía, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir tal cosa? Sólo le faltaba comenzar a morder las paredes, para no saltar a la acción en ese mismo instante—. Llevas más de un año casado, ¿cuándo será el momento? ¿Cuándo nos desaceremos de él?

Sasuke prorrumpió una maldición por lo bajo. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, que finalmente se decidiera a atacar a la rata mayor, que fuera por todo, cargando sus armas y eliminando de una vez por toda la amenaza que Danzo representaba. Pero no era tan fácil, él lo sabía. Llevaba todo ese tiempo vigilándolo, buscando formas de hacerlo caer. En los últimos meses había cargado a su lista de muertos a los otros dos y ninguno tenía el anillo, ninguno había sido. Eso tan sólo le dejaba al último como el candidato perfecto: Danzo.

El viejo era sin duda la mente detrás del asesinato de Fugaku, Sasuke estaba seguro de que él se había llevado el anillo de escudos de su familia para vanagloriarse de sus actos. Pero, ¿cómo lo probaba? Hallar el anillo no determinaría nada y aunque en un momento pensó que matarlo sería suficiente, ya no lo creía de ese modo. Quería que sufriera, por lo que les había hecho a Fugaku, a Ino, a Hanabi, a Karin, a él mismo y por sobre todo a Sakura. Ese hombre había causado demasiado daño, merecía un castigo acorde con sus pecados.

Sakura no dejaba de decirle que esos castigos eran cosa de Dios, pero a la mierda Dios. Pues él llevaba mucho tiempo ignorándolo. ¿Dónde había estado Dios la noche que mataron a Fugaku y a su amante? Esa misma noche en que deshonraron a su amiga, robándole no sólo a su madre sino también toda su inocencia. Karin quería venganza, quería muertos a todos esos malditos y él se lo había prometido. Cuando ella le brindó toda la información necesaria años atrás, ellos se volvieron amigos casi automáticamente, quizás por el simple hecho de que compartían un objetivo en común; aniquilar a las mismas personas. Karin merecía que él no se detuviera. Su esposa también lo merecía, Sakura tenía derecho a poder caminar por las calles de su ciudad en paz, sin temor a que nada malo le ocurriese nuevamente. Merecía poder ver a su hermana y a su sobrina a su lado, sin que éstas estuviesen obligadas a residir apartadas de Londres. Por ellas, incluso por él, tenía que hacerlo. Sai estaba en lo cierto, las fuentes no debían importar. Al fin y al cabo sólo intentaba provocarlo para sacarlo de su madriguera, obligarlo a que lo enfrentase. Entonces Sasuke ganaría, pues en el campo de honor él jamás fallaba.

—De acuerdo, Sai... publícalo. —Iba a ser uno de sus artículos más controversiales, nunca antes había atacado abiertamente a una persona en concreto. Pero momentos extremos, requieren medidas extremas. Debía convencerse de eso.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto, amigo, una vez que lo increpemos lo tendremos donde queremos.

Sonrió tratando de contagiarse del entusiasmo de su amigo, pero no sintió ganas de hacerlo. Estaba poniendo demasiado en juego, no que estuviese asustado. Nunca tuvo miedo por sí mismo, pero ya no estaba solo. Por más egoísta que fuese, no tenía deseos de cometer un error que le costara la vida. No sólo atacaría a Danzo con un artículo, sino que de ese modo intentaría provocarlo a un duelo. Y sabía que el viejo era hábil con la espada, tanto como lo había sido Fugaku. Alguien a quien Sasuke, jamás pudo vencer.

Pero era una estupidez pensar eso, él había entrechocado espadas con cientos de individuos. Si veía a Danzo como un simple cuerpo más para atravesar, no tendría dificultades. Cuando lo matara, porque iba a matarlo, lo haría lentamente sin que sus ojos dejaran de ver los suyos. Casi y pudo representar ese momento en su mente, era tiempo de hacer la jugada de eso ya no había dudas. Había estado demasiado tiempo quieto, jugando a la casita feliz, era hora de darle respuesta a la necesidad que crecía día a día en su cuerpo. Él era un asesino, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de pasividad, cuánto necesitaba sacarse todo ese odio del pecho. Y la venganza resultaba ser una excusa pertinente, como una guerra o una pelea en un callejón con algún hombre anónimo, todo terminaba siendo un modo de desahogar su alma negra. Todo se resumía a atacar y esperar dar en el blanco, su florín le estaba rogando un cuerpo y él, no era la clase de hombre que se resistía a un ruego.

—Sai... —El aludido lo observó con interés, repentinamente parecía más animado—. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Brighton?

—Me quedaré unos días para supervisar que esto... —Se tocó el chaleco, donde llevaba guardado lo que podía ser su último artículo como el _Fantasma_—. Llegue a buenas manos, luego partiré a verla. —Sus últimas palabras prácticamente le salieron cantadas, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Compórtate, es mi cuñada.

Sai lo miró con seriedad.

—Amigo estoy enamorado, lo único que quiero es poder traerla aquí... vivir junto a ella...

—¿Casarte? —preguntó con incredulidad, su amigo sonrió con picardía.

—Si ella me acepta, pues sí ¡casarme!

—Tiene una hija —le recordó, sonando mordaz incluso a sus oídos.

—Una niña maravillosa, ¿sabes? Me recuerda un poco a ti. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada, pensar en la pequeña le causó un ligero escozor en la piel—. ¿La echas de menos? —Asintió sin siquiera dudar en su respuesta—. Ella también te extraña...

Él lo sabía, Hanabi no hacía más que mandarle cartas, tanto a él como a Sakura. Su esposa se la vivía llorando al ver las vacilantes palabras de la niña esbozadas en papel, con dibujitos de personas tristes que no hacían más que pensar en casa.

Llevaba casi seis meses en Brighton junto con su madre y aunque Sasuke sabía que eso era lo mejor para la niña, aún no podía evitar pensar en ella y recordar su carita de demonio sonriente. Sai la veía más a menudo, pues sus viajes a Brighton eran más que frecuentes. Según su amigo estaba enamorado, fuese esto o no cierto, Sasuke sólo podía decir que realmente lo veía distinto. Cuando presenciaba sus regresos a Londres, lo notaba como un condenado que caminaba directo al patíbulo. Sai se limitaba a encerrarse en su casa, sin ánimos de tener visitas y tan sólo aguardando con ansias su próximo viaje. Y si no se quedaba en la casa de sus abuelos, o sea cerca de Ino, era porque al igual que él notaba la tristeza en ambas hermanas. Ellas se extrañaban, querían estar juntas, pero la condición seguía latente. Después de que pasara más de un año de aquel suceso, Ino seguía teniendo prohibida la entrada a Londres. La única forma de garantizar su regreso, era eliminando a la persona que la había vedado. Eliminar a Danzo.

* * *

—Llueve —señaló su esposa desde la ventana, logrando que él sonriera al remarcar esa obviedad.

—Lo sé —dijo cerrando su gabardina negra, para poder salir a enfrentar el mal clima.

—¿Irás igual?

—Sai dijo que era importante —le recordó, apuntando con un ademan la nota que le había llegado esa misma mañana en tono urgente.

Su amigo demandaba su presencia en la mansión, aunque Sasuke no tenía idea de qué podría querer, pues se habían visto hacía menos de una semana. Cuatro días para ser exactos. Pero se dijo que de no ser de vital importancia, Sai no lo sacaría al frío y la lluvia. Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto al mirarlo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró de modo repentino, logrando que él la mirara con interés.

—¿Ahora qué ocurre?

—No lo sé —soltó con un tono de auto reproche—. No logro... —Se detuvo para ofrecerle una acongojada mirada—. No me siento bien, pienso que algo puede...

Sasuke suspiró, sin poder evitarlo.

—Sakura, nada va a ocurrirme —espetó con firmeza.

Su esposa venía atosigándolo con lo mismo desde hacía varios meses, él simplemente no comprendía qué era lo que la preocupaba tanto. Pues Sasuke nunca había estado mejor, su salud estaba perfecta, casi no había publicado artículos para no llamar la atención e incluso había retrasado lo de Danzo para no ponerse en peligro. Comenzaba a creer que las molestias de Sakura se debían a otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con él o quizás sí, quién sabe. Quizás ella estaba cansada de estar encerrada en la casa, quizás deseaba salir al mundo, presentarse en fiestas y mostrarse como la condesa que era. Tener tanto tiempo libre, le daba espacio a su mente para transitar caminos extraños y él sabía que estaba limitándola con su pedido de mantener un perfil bajo. Pero Sasuke no iba a arriesgar ninguna variable, la vida sería cómoda para ambos una vez que él se encargara de su único impedimento. Entonces la mantendría tan ocupada puertas afueras, que Sakura terminaría rogándole un tiempo de tranquilidad en la casa. Al menos ese era su objetivo.

—Sé que piensas...

Sasuke la detuvo alzando una mano.

—No, no lo sabes... no sabes lo que nadie piensa, Sakura, deja de querer ver más allá de tus ojos. —A cambio de sus palabas obtuvo una ceja enarcada con incredulidad, Sasuke sonrió perezosamente—. Cielo... respeto mucho tus dones, pero adivinar el futuro no es uno de ellos. Así que por la paz de mi mente, deja de preocuparte.

—Es más que preocupación, al menos déjame acompañarte.

—¿Has perdido el juicio, mujer? —Ella frunció el ceño, claramente disgustada—. Amor mío, no voy a sacarte a la calle con este clima, prometo que podremos ir a Vauxhall cuando comiencen los conciertos, ¿te parece?

—No quiero ir a Vauxhall, esto no tiene nada que ver con estar aquí, Sasuke-kun. Se trata de ti, no puedo explicarlo pero necesito que estés cerca.

Él se aclaró la garganta, algo cansado de esa conversación. La había complacido más de lo que creía humanamente posible en él, los últimos meses había sido como un cachorro siguiéndola de aquí para allá, tratando de que no sintiera que estaba perdiéndose de algo al mantenerse en la casa. Pero eso tarde o temprano debía terminar, su vida implicaba mucho más que sólo ser el esposo de alguien y ella iba a tener que entenderlo.

—No —sentenció, utilizando aquella voz que su hermano usaba cuando no quería ser contrariado. Sasuke no la tenía tan bien practicada, pero esperaba haberle hecho honor al tono aristocrático de Itachi.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun... —Al parecer su voz de aristócrata necesitaba algunos ajustes.

—No. —Caminó hasta ella para jalarla de un brazo y pegarla a su cuerpo—. Nada de peros... —Le acarició la mejilla en cadenciosos círculos, buscando de alguna forma suavizar sus palabras—. Ya no más preocupaciones, ya no más sueños raros o advertencias. Estoy bien, me siento bien y te aseguro que nadie va a lastimarme. Soy difícil de matar.

Ella lo observó con fijeza, claramente sin compartir su idea.

—No quiero que pongas a prueba esa teoría, pienso que muchas veces te arriesgas inútilmente. —Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada, para luego depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios. Si ella supiera, pensó con cierta nota de arrogancia, Dios bendito si ella supiera—. Lo digo en serio, ¿es que acaso no te importa tu vida?

—Tu preocupación hacia mí parece más que suficiente, no tengo interés en robarte mérito. Pero ten cuidado o terminaré creyendo que realmente no puedes vivir sin mí.

Sakura lo empujó para alejarlo, al parecer no muy feliz con su broma. Él sonrió notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas que no fue capaz de ocultar, ella en ocasiones era demasiado adorable.

—Cree lo que quieras, porque eso nunca va a pasar —sentenció su esposa con desdén, mientras se daba la vuelta nuevamente hacia la ventana. Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ah, mi cielo, pero si eso ya pasó —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Le encantó sentir el momento en que su esposa tensaba la espalda, incapaz de negar sus palabras. _Niña tonta_. Besó su cuello, concediéndole ese tiempo fuera, a veces las palabras sólo sobraban—Me voy —informó soltándola en el proceso, pero ella no lo recompensó dándose la vuelta. No le dirigió una mirada antes de que saliera de la habitación, pero Sasuke sabía que Sakura se moría por volverse. Maldita sea, él se moría porque lo hiciera.

Salió de su casa alegre, a pesar de la lluvia y del frío. Se arrebujó mejor en su gabardina negra, dispuesto a disfrutar de esa caminata y de sus pensamientos. Le agradaba pasear bajo la lluvia, pues las calles parecían estar hechas sólo para él en dichos momentos. La gente parecía tener una renuencia innata a salir durante las precarias lloviznas de invierno, además que fuera de la temporada no muchos decidían permanecer en Londres. Así que todo lucía desértico, de tanto en tanto se cruzaba con algún muchachito corriendo para llevar un recado, o con lacayos refunfuñando al ser enviados a tareas engorrosas, cuando todo el mundo se calentaba junto a las chimeneas. Los bares, aunque estaban abiertos, sólo mantenían en su interior a aquellos eternos borrachos, que muchos sospechaban ya eran residentes permanentes. No había mujeres pavoneándose con sus brillantes vestidos primaverales, todo eso era un espectáculo que sólo se desplegaba bajo el sol. Londres dormía tras cada puerta cerrada y él recorría sus recovecos como un único espectador de la belleza oculta. Una solitaria ave surcó los cielos, soltando un silbido por lo bajo. Sasuke alzó la cabeza para seguir su vuelo y se detuvo un instante al verla aterrizar en una esquelética rama.

—Una alondra —murmuró para sí, mientras observaba con detenimiento al pequeño animal grisáceo.

Le había tomado años poder distinguir a esas aves en particular, a simple vista todos los aláudidos eran exactamente iguales. Pero alguien como él ya no podía cometer errores de ese tipo, con el tiempo incluso había comenzado a identificarlos por el sonido de sus graznidos. Bajó la cabeza cuando una gota de lluvia le impactó en el parpado, hora de seguir se dijo internamente. Pero fue sólo un segundo el que necesitó, para saber que ya no estaba tan solo como antes. Se volteó lentamente sobre su hombro, para encontrar la calle vacía y silenciosa. Enarcó una ceja volviéndose hacia su izquierda y al encontrarse con... nada, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Sakura ya le estaba contagiando su paranoia.

—Buenos días —dijo una persona que pasaba a su lado, sobresaltándolo en el acto. Con un demonio, ¿de dónde había salido ese? Sasuke asintió en dirección del hombre y retomó el paso, antes de ponerse a buscar ojos acechantes en los matorrales. Y ese estúpido pensamiento fue el que lo instó a girar ligeramente el rostro hacia la densa arboleda de su lateral derecho. No vio nada y la lluvia ya comenzaba a colársele por entre los pliegues de su gabardina. Algo estaba mal, aunque bien podría ser sólo su sugestionada cabeza.

—Soy un estúpido —se murmuró por lo bajo, al notar lo que estaba haciendo. Mojándose como idiota, mientras esperaba que algo saliera a atacarlo de detrás de un árbol. Nadie estaba en ese lugar, nadie estaba siguiéndolo y sobre todo nadie...

—No intente nada. —_¡Ah mierda! _Se dio una bofetada mental por estar apresurando conclusiones, y al moverse un centímetro notó como el cañón de una pistola se incrustaba bajo sus costillas. _Ay, chico,_ esto empeoraría antes de mejorar. Pues en casos como este, no podía simplemente intentar arrebatarle el arma. Debía esperar el momento justo y saber cuándo hacer su movimiento, entonces se escaparía como tantas veces había hecho ya.

—Mi dinero está en el chaleco —masculló sin intentar nada, tal y como el hombre le había indicado; si era un ladrón ordinario tomaría el dinero y se daría por bien servido. A sus espaldas resonó una risa hueca, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. La teoría del ladrón ordinario, acababa de ser abolida. Éste venía a pagarse una deuda antigua, pero ¿qué? ¿Algún padrino resentido? ¿Algún familiar molesto? La idea de que fuese una viuda en busca de una satisfacción, lo hacía estremecer. Las mujeres eran mucho más vengativas que los hombres, si él no lo sabría.

—Camine —le indicó el extraño, ejerciendo mayor presión con su arma.

Un poco tarde reparó en que lo estaba guiando a un carruaje, contrariado por ese giro de los acontecimientos, intentó volverse para ver a su... ¿qué? ¿Secuestrador? No supo decirlo, el golpe que recibió sin previo aviso en la boca lo disuadió de intentarlo dos veces.

—Hijo de puta... —masculló, presionando la mano contra su sangrante labio. Le había dado con la culata del arma, si no le había tirado un diente fue por mera coincidencia. Aunque él estaba casi seguro que sentía más liviana la mandíbula.

—¿Le he dicho que se detuviera?

Sasuke aún estaba contando sus dientes, por lo que ni siquiera había reparado en que había dejado de caminar. Miró a los lados con cautela, no había una puta alma. Eso se ganaba por salir caminando, la gente normal usa carruajes. _Bueno_, le dijo una voz en su interior, _al menos ahora usarás uno_. Y él tuvo que darle crédito a su conciencia, pues de un segundo a otro el hombre —a quien aún no podía identificar— lo empujó al interior del carruaje sin darle tiempo a que lo hiciera por sí solo. Se volvió a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta se cerraba, entonces se lanzó hacia la manivela justo cuando pretendían trabarla, y comenzó un forcejeo con el hombre de afuera. Cuando pensó que la victoria sería suya, la puerta del otro lado se abrió de sopetón y sin darle tiempo a distinguir bien la silueta de la persona, le asestaron otro culatazo pero esta vez a su nuca. La fuerza se le escapó automáticamente de las manos y fue deslizándose contra uno de los asientos tapizados, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Luego todo se apagó.

* * *

En un repaso mental, notó que aún sentía dolor por lo que pudo deducir que estaba vivo. No sabía si esas eran buenas o malas noticias, pues al intentar mover sus manos las notó entumecidas y atadas a su espalda. Estupendo, sus pies habían corrido con la misma suerte, sentía alrededor de sus tobillos la cuerda que los mantenía unidos a las patas de la silla que ocupaba. Alzó la cabeza soltando un gemido por lo bajo, sentía algo líquido y cálido correrle por el cuello. Sangre, dedujo mientras terminaba de analizar sus limitaciones. Las ataduras eran firmes, pero al menos sólo se trataba de cuerdas. No que pudiera romperlas, no en esa posición al menos. Pero podía intentar zafar sus pies si tan sólo lograba deslizar la soga por la pata de la silla, tendría que equilibrarse en las traseras por un segundo y _voila_.

—Ni siquiera lo intente. —La voz de aquel hombre resonó desde un punto que él no pudo determinar, o quizás no quiso pues entonces se vería en la difícil tarea de aceptar que lo habían atrapado.

Lentamente dejó caer las patas de la silla en su lugar, podía ser temerario pero la idea de que le dispararan no se le hacía para nada tentadora. Sobre todo si no podía mirar a la cara a su asesino, quien lo matara tendría que llevarse la carga de ver sus ojos hasta el último segundo. Para él eso era un hecho.

—¿Qué mierda quieren? —instó hacia la oscuridad frente a su silla, aunque sabía que las personas que lo habían capturado se encontraban detrás de él.

—Es bastante simple, milord.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con suspicacia, ¿ladrones educados? ¿Le ofrecerían un té durante la conversación? Diablos, él podía tomar una pastas en ese momento.

—Bien, dime el monto te pagaré lo que quieras. —Normalmente los secuestros implicaban a una persona familiar de alguien rico, no al hombre rico en cuestión. Eso lo confundía un poco, pero qué va, tenía dinero como para pagar su propio rescate.

—No se trata de dinero.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces qué? —gruñó, ya sin poder contener su mal genio.

Sasuke no era esa clase de víctimas que permanecía sumiso y expectante. Si no le encontraba un sentido lógico a ese secuestro, comenzaría a repartir golpes con la misma silla pegada al trasero. A decir verdad eso no era tan mala idea, sin duda podría levantarla o quebrar una pata. Era madera, liviana y rompible.

—Se lo diré sin rodeos lord Pembroke, esta tarde nos topamos con uno de sus amigos. Verá, pensábamos dejar esto en privado pues aún no ha hecho nada que valga la pena ser reportado. —La voz fue acercándose lentamente, hasta detenerse a su lado. Sasuke volvió el rostro y observó a un hombre no muy alto, en realidad mucho más bajo que él, pero de aspecto rudo y fibroso. Sin duda esa fisionomía haría a más de uno vacilar el sostenerle la mirada, pero Sasuke no se fijaba mucho en esos detalles a la hora de armar pleitos. Por el momento, sólo estaba viendo a un hombre que lo estaba cabreando conforme pasaban los segundos.

—¿Reportado? —preguntó con los ojos en finas líneas.

—No hay necesidad de fingir —le espetó su secuestrador con una sonrisa de medio lado. Él no se dio por aludido, por lo que se quedaron viendo en silencio por un largo minuto—. De acuerdo, señor, si quiere hacerlo de este modo. —Hizo una corta pausa en la que miraba a alguien detrás de ellos. Sasuke vio como una mano sin dueño le entregaba a su captor un arrugado papel— _"Las palabras de un autor cuyo nombre ya conocen, vuelven una vez más para hacerlos estremecer. Pues esta velada mis queridos lectores, las cosas van a comenzar a arder. Y desde la puerta roja de un sir que ya muchos identificarán, nos llegan los chismes frescos que a una lady acaba de deshonrar..."—_El hombre lo miró arrogante tras leer aquellas líneas, Sasuke intentó mantenerse imperturbable pero la posición no se lo permitía. Era su artículo, el que Sai debía publicar esa semana. ¿Cómo diantres había llegado a las manos de aquel individuo?—. ¿Necesita escuchar más o cree que ya lo reconoce?

—No será necesario —señaló con humildad. A decir verdad había hecho una entrada digna de aplausos con ese artículo, sería algo difícil de olvidar.

—Lord Pembroke, ¿es esta su manera de confesar que usted es el autor de este insultante artículo?

—No —murmuró, escueto, se lo llevaría a la tumba pero nadie le oiría admitir que él era el _Fantasma_. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando la soga estuviese alrededor de su cuello, posibilidad que parecía crecer conforme pasaban los segundos—. Dije que lo reconozco, porque pienso que todo Londres lo reconoce... es un artículo de _El Conde Fantasma._

—Un artículo que no ha sido publicado aún —remarcó el extraño, como si con eso pudiese acusarlo de algo.

—¿Y qué con eso? Cualquier idiota puede identificar las formas de expresión del _Fantasma_, es cuestión de leer una línea... —El hombre sacudió una mano frente a su rostro para silenciarlo.

—Repito que no tiene usted que fingir, nosotros lo sabemos. Y no es nuestro objetivo matarlo o castigarlo por esto... —Lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras, pues la modalidad del secuestro parecía contradecirlo un poco.

—¿Tiene por costumbre secuestrar a las personas para hacerlos sentir más seguros?

El hombre sonrió con dureza, algo que más bien pareció la mueca de un animal mal amaestrado.

—Sólo deseamos advertirle de buen grado que se aleje del periodismo clandestino. Este artículo es un ataque directo a un lord de la corona inglesa, ¿piensa usted que es digno de un conde difamar a otro hombre de su clase?

Sasuke bajó la mirada pero no avergonzado por sus palabras, sino más bien en gesto pensativo. Este individuo no parecía noble, pero hablaba correctamente y parecía muy interesado en mantener en paz las relaciones de los lores y la corona. ¿Quién podría ser? Lo miró un segundo más, la fisionomía, las manos grandes, el rostro adusto y el gesto alerta. ¡Un funcionario! ¿Quién más? ¿Cuantas veces había visto hombres como este caminado los pasillos del palacio real? Siempre observando, atentos y dispuesto a proteger los intereses de sus reyes con su propia vida.

—Así que la corona ha decidido seguirme la pista, ¿verdad?

—No me sorprende que deduzca rápidamente mi posición, milord, pues usted ha dado muestra de su inteligencia todos estos años. Pero eso se termina aquí y ahora. —En ese instante su tono sonó severo, nada que lo preocupara realmente. Aun así intentó lucir atento—. Si el Conde Fantasma publica aunque sea una receta para hacer galletas, tenga por seguro que no seré tan indulgente.

Sasuke rió con suavidad, la idea de publicar una receta lo divertía. Pero al funcionario esto no le pareció muy respetuoso, pues lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo lamento —susurró incapaz de contener la risa—. Es que usted ha cometido un gran error, mi buen amigo, y creo que yo voy a pagar por los pecados de otro hombre.

—Es astuto, no lo niego. Pero yo no cometo errores.

—Está atribuyéndome dones que el gran salvador no me ha otorgado. —Sasuke clavó su vista en los pequeños ojos celestes de aquel individuo, notó que estaba tratando con alguien experimentado. No era un crío, pues su rostro delataba el paso del tiempo en las tenues arrugas de sus ojos, aun así no podía dejar que pensara que tenía al _Fantasma_—. No niego que me fascinaría contar con la agudeza literaria de este escritor—_Vaya, Sasuke, tranquilízate allí_—, pero me temo que mi campo se limita a las aves y algún que otro animal de rapiña.

—Pembroke es usted un actor consumado, ¿lo sabía? —Diablos, ¿acaso este hombre había estado hablando con Sakura?—. Lo he estado vigilando, he visto cada uno de sus movimientos. Aún me es difícil determinar cuál de todos los hombres que muestra al mundo es el verdadero. Por momentos parece un esposo y padre devoto, al siguiente está llevando a un hombre al campo de honor con mentiras que lo hacen parecer a usted un joven inocente. Y luego están esos instantes en los que parece que el mundo lo atosiga, lo he visto caminando por las calles a altas horas de la madrugada. Arriesgando su integridad física, sólo para encontrar algo de diversión. Incitando trifulcas en bares de mala reputación, paseándose por callejones cargando sólo una daga en el bolsillo. —Se arrimó hasta que sus ojos no pudieron ver más que los suyos—. ¿Cree que voy a caer en sus trampas? Usted tiene más de mil caras y el _Fantasma_ es una de ellas. Tiene la inteligencia, la agudeza, el talento y los medios para ingresar a la intimidad de los estratos más altos. ¿Va a negármelo?

Se encogió de hombros mientras le exponía su más inocente sonrisa.

—Sólo soy un observador de aves —sostuvo con completa convicción. El funcionario lo miró fijamente, para luego chasquear la lengua y apartarse unos pasos. Sasuke se permitió soltar un leve suspiro entre dientes mientras éste le daba la espalda, si esto era una advertencia eso significaba que lo dejarían en libertad.

—Mi buen lord, dado que no nos estamos entendiendo voy a ponerlo de esta forma. —Por un segundo Sasuke pensó que intentaba hacerlo sentir seguro con su tono sosegado y su mirada tranquilizadora, algo que no funcionaría mientras él continuara amarrado—. Sea usted o no el _Fantasma_, cosa que no dudo, si veo un artículo más las consecuencias no se harán esperar. A mis jefes les encantará leer las cosas que un lord piensa de su rey y de su país. No sea estúpido, tiene una familia a la cual proteger, tiene una buena vida y se está arriesgando a ser acusado de traición por los pensamientos reformistas que transmiten sus escritos...

—¿Reformistas? —instó con incredulidad. Sí podía ser que no le agradaran las cosas, pero él sólo hacía observaciones para divertirse un poco, no para intentar cambiar algo.

—Así es como lo verán las personas, cuando yo presente mi informe sobre usted.

—Entonces estaría condenando a alguien inocente.

—Tal vez —aceptó con solemnidad, Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Pero dígame, ¿a quién condenaría usted llevando esto más lejos? ¿A su esposa? ¿A ese pequeño...? —Se silenció como si estuviese pensando—. Claro... ¿Indra? —Sus músculos se tensaron, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca, tan sólo le estaría dando la razón—. ¿O que tal a todos sus ayudantes? —Sacó de su bolsillo un precario papel—. ¿Lord Sai Nakamura? ¿El americano Juugo Hebi? ¿La prostituta de _Les déschets? _—Volvió a dirigirle su completa atención—. ¿Cuál de todos ellos?

Los ojos de Sasuke podrían estar disparando veneno en ese instante, estaba más que decidido a degollar a ese hijo de puta. ¡Lo amenazaba! A él, lo estaba amenazando, sin tapujos, sin recelos, sin miedo. Oh definitivamente, tenía que enseñarle algo de modales.

—Sabe, mi buen señor, acaba de insultar a un lord... supongo que sabe lo que eso significa. —El hombre por un segundo abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras, pero rápidamente se recuperó de su pequeño traspié.

—Nada de eso, milord, yo no estoy en condiciones de batirme a duelo... no pertenecemos a la misma clase.

—¡Me importa una mierda!—exclamó alzando la voz de forma repentina, el hombre respingó sin poder evitarlo—. Usted ha formulado una amenaza abierta hacia mi familia, ¿acaso espera que no le exija una satisfacción? Desáteme y tomaré la espada que quiera darme, lo venceré en el campo de honor como el hombre que soy.

—Nada le gustaría más, ¿verdad Pembroke? Siempre que algo se vuelve una molestia, simplemente le quita la vida. —Conforme hablaba se acercaba a él—. No voy a darle esa oportunidad, yo no intento más que advertirle que el camino que está usando lentamente se vuelve más empinado. Abandoné esta lucha inútil y viva con las comodidades de un hombre de su clase, no intente ser la voz del pueblo. Porque esas voces rápidamente son acalladas.

—Ha sido usted claro —musitó sin ninguna emoción en su timbre—. ¿Va a liberarme ya?

El funcionario volvió a mirar a sus espaldas y una vez más clavó sus ojos en él.

—No me gustaría que esto se repitiera. —Sasuke sonrió, sin ánimos de remarcar su antipatía ante la reunión desde el inicio—. Por lo que espero haya comprendido todo lo aquí hablado. —No le respondió, pero su mirada lo mandó a él y a su advertencia, al mismísimo infierno—. Correcto —murmuró el hombre casi con agrado y entonces sin previo aviso, otra vez, llegó el golpe acallador.

Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa complacida del funcionario, antes de que su cuerpo perdiera una vez más el sentido.


	27. Equivocada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos**

Disfruten el nuevo cap! Que lo disfruten! Le pondremos un poco de suspenso a esto si? jaja

**EQUIVOCADA**

Aturdido, no era palabra suficiente para describir como se sentía.

Perdido, bueno quizás esa entraba mejor en la categoría.

Pero Sasuke tenía una mucho más clara y aplicable, se sentía como la mierda. E incluso la mierda no apestaba tanto como él, en un sentido figurado por supuesto. Porque a decir verdad, el que apestaba era su orgullo. Se había dejado magullar, insultar y vuelto a magullar por unos ineptos. ¡Oh su pobre orgullo! ¿Dónde había ido a parar? Seguramente venía arrastrándolo junto a su decencia.

Subió las escalinatas de su casa con pasos lentos y poco elegantes. Sentía que algo le palpitaba en la cabeza y la sangre seca en su cabello, sólo aumentaba la sensación de estar llegando con la derrota sobre los hombros. Era un deplorable conde, ni siquiera tenía el derecho de entrar por la puerta principal pero no es como si tuviese fuerzas para ir a buscar la de servicio. ¡Con un santísimo demonio! Como odiaba perder.

—¿Milord?

Sasuke pegó un brinco como una liebre asustada, para luego sacudir la cabeza y poner los ojos en blanco en dirección al cielo. Realmente estaba siendo muy indigno de él ese comportamiento errático. Todavía no podía creer lo fácil que fue atrapado, lo fácil que fue trasportado y desechado luego. Luego de una paliza que casi no recordaba, por supuesto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De aquí a cuando él era una presa?

—¿Juugo? —preguntó al vestíbulo en penumbras. Una sombra se movió desde su lateral izquierdo y allí estaba su ayuda de cámara.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió, mostrándose contrariado y quizá algo preocupado también. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Le costó sus buenos tumbos llegar al estudio, pero le valió una mierda el dolor o las repentinas nauseas. Debía asegurarse de algo y luego podría morir en paz, estaba casi seguro que los repetidos golpes en la cabeza habían desbaratado lo último que quedaba sano en él. Tomó una pluma y papel, y con claros trazos escribió una rápida nota.

—Llévale esto a Sai.

—¿Pero qué ocurre? —Juugo esperaba una explicación, pero Sasuke sólo podía pensar en su amigo. Después de todo, tenían el escrito que él cargaba en su chaleco. ¿Le habrían hecho daño? Tenía que asegurarse, si habían llegado a ponerle un dedo encima a Sai, él en persona se encargaría de torturarlos. Y Dios, cómo iba a disfrutar de esa tortura.

—Sólo ve a ver a Sai y espera una respuesta. —Su ayuda de cámara asintió, sin ánimos de contradecirlo por primera vez—. Y Juugo. —El hombre se volteó, justo cuando se dirigía a la salida—. Alquila un carruaje, no vayas a pie...

—Señor, ¿está seguro que se encuentra bien?

Sasuke sonrió con una leve mueca de dolor.

—Sí, sólo aturdido.

Juugo asintió y se retiró sin emitir juicio, pero no sin antes llamar al _chico_ que estaba dando vueltas por el salón.

—Ve a despertar a la señora, dile que el conde ya regresó. —El muchachito frunció el ceño frente a la murmurada orden, y observó en dirección al estudio como pensando en ir a confirmarlo con sus propios ojos—. ¡Ve de una vez, mocoso!

El chiquillo dio un respingo, antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Juugo miró un segundo la puerta del estudio cerrada y luego soltó un suspiro, nunca había visto a su señor actuar tan extrañamente. Y eso que lo de ser extraño, era una marca registrada en el conde de Pembroke.

* * *

—Sakura... Sakura... —Ella apretó los ojos cuando una tenue luz los golpeó de lleno—. Despierta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aún somnolienta. Frente a su rostro se encontraba Indra, sosteniendo un candelabro con las manos temblorosas.

—Ya vino. —Fue lo único que dijo, antes de brincar de la cama y salir de la habitación como un suspiro.

Ella se sentó lentamente, tratando de encarar un pensamiento claro tras la bruma de su repentino despertar. Entonces fue como si todas sus preocupaciones la atacaran sin tregua, se deshizo de las sábanas luchando por poder incorporarse y rápidamente buscó su bata. No se preocupó por calzarse, incluso considerando lo fría que estaba esa noche, simplemente quería verlo.

Sasuke había salido la tarde anterior a visitar a Sai y desde entonces nadie sabía nada de él. Ella se había preocupado cuando no llegó a cenar, pero se convenció de que su esposo tenía cierta inclinación a perder el tiempo cuando se encontraba con su amigo, por lo que intentó no darle importancia. Aun así las horas continuaron pasando, hasta que la noche lo cubrió todo, encontrándola a ella sentada en la sala rodeada por las penumbras. Él no había llegado.

Y la noche dio paso a otro nuevo día, Sakura no podía evitar preocuparse. Por lo que cansada de esa incertidumbre, envió a Juugo en busca de Sasuke. Su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando un Sai completamente confundido llegó acompañando al ayuda de cámara de su esposo. Ninguno tenía idea dónde estaba Sasuke y peor aún, Sai le dijo que en ningún momento él había pasado por su casa. Sakura habría sacudido cielo y tierra de no ser por el amigo de su esposo, quien le prometió hacer todo a su alcance por encontrarlo. Ella sabía que Sai tendría suerte en la búsqueda, después de todo ellos se conocían bien y nadie más que lord Nakamura conocía las excentricidades de Sasuke. Pero una vez que la noche volvió a caer, ella ya no estuvo tan confiada. Comenzó a utilizar sus propios métodos de búsqueda y tras haberse desasido de él dos meses después de casarse, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta hallarlo una vez más.

Su talismán azul, parecía apagado después de un año de encierro. Pero tras aquel fatídico día en el teatro, en el que casi logra incendiarlo todo, se había convencido que su magia debía permanecer oculta. Y eso incluía el único recuerdo que poseía de su abuela. Lo tomó entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, para poder percibir aquello que la tranquilizaba tanto de ese objeto. Pensó en Sasuke, tratando de recibir algo de él. Sabía que en presencia de su esposo el talismán se volvía oscuro, casi negro. Eso había sido lo primero que la acercó a él hacía tantos años ya. Sasuke era el único ser humano que lograba activar la magia en su amuleto. ¿Por qué? Ella no podía decirlo. Pero tampoco le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera encontrarlo.

—Sasuke-kun... —susurró presionando con mayor fuerza la piedra azul. Ésta emitió un brillo casi mortecino, no la que acostumbraba a hacer cuando Sasuke estaba a su alrededor. Lo mantuvo en su mente, tratando de que cada rasgo de su rostro se dibujase mientras intentaba sentirlo—. ¿Sasuke-kun dónde estás?

Y entonces la piedra se tornó casi negra, y ella supo que se trataba de él. Pero no estaba cerca, sólo podía sentir que estaba vivo, nada le indicaba que estuviese completamente a salvo pero sí bien. Sakura se desesperó, porque no podía hacer nada para encontrarlo, si no estaba cerca no podía ir hasta él y aquello la había llenado de una gran impotencia.

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí, había llegado al estudio de su esposo y en el momento en que asió el picaporte, por su brazo resbaló su pulsera. Había decidido que después de todo, necesitaba usarla nuevamente. Pues algo le indicaba que esa desaparición de Sasuke, no era más que el principio.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —instó en tanto que lo buscaba con la vista.

Él se encontraba en uno de los sofás, soportando el peso de su cabeza en las manos. Una de las doncellas, había dejado una jofaina con agua en la mesa del té y en ese momento remojaba un paño, para luego colocarlo en la nuca de su esposo. La muchacha clavó sus ojos en ella cuando la oyó entrar, pero Sasuke no movió un músculo.

—Puedes retirarte —le indicó una vez que se colocó a la siniestra de su esposo. La doncella hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del estudio en silencio.

Sakura extendió su mano para levantar el paño y en ese instante Sasuke soltó un quedo gemido. Ella frunció el ceño, al ver la sangre seca que decoraba su nuca y parte del cuello de la camisa. Con suavidad palpó la piel debajo del cabello y él tensó la espalda, cuando sus dedos hallaron un corte de unos diez centímetros escondido bajo su mata azabache. Volvió a colocar el paño que se encontraba empapado de sangre y agua.

—No te pediré que cauterices eso —murmuro él y ella se sobresaltó al oír su timbre rasposo.

Sakura lo tomó por la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos, y tuvo que ahogar un chillido al verle la boca. Si bien no le sangraba ya, la tenía completamente hinchada, con un morado que le abrazaba parte de la barbilla y enrojecida en la comisura izquierda. Ella delineó con delicadeza su labio y él sólo exhaló, golpeando con su aliento su mano.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, haciéndose de un lugar en el sofá que él ocupaba. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en una tenue negación—. Dime.

—Un robo —espetó, apartando la vista. Ella frunció el ceño, Sasuke no tenía muy bien practicada la parte de las mentiras. Disfrazaba la verdad cuando quería, era muy bueno saliéndose por la tangente de modo de nunca confesar nada, pero nunca le salía mentir cara a cara. Y ella sabía que en ese momento, él ni siquiera se estaba esforzando por pintar la verdad con sus matices. Por primera vez le estaba mintiendo sin tapujos.

—¿Un robo que duró dos días? —No pudo evitar un tono acusador. Él frunció el ceño al mirarla, pero Sakura no se dejó inmutar por la amenaza oculta tras esos orbes negros.

—Sí, Sakura, un robo de dos días —masculló irónico, mientras se ponía de pie y se apartaba de ella hasta alcanzar la ventana. Sakura también se levantó y se plantó a su lado, esperando a que le devolviera la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me dices que fue lo que pasó realmente? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros con la vista fija en la luna. Ella presionó los labios en una rígida línea, mientras aguardaba pero él no dio muestras de querer explicarse.

Sakura simplemente no lo comprendía, no era la primera vez que llegaba golpeado, cortado o con sus ropas en un estado caótico. Ella sabía que Sasuke era propenso a iniciar trifulcas, aunque no entendía con qué objeto. Podía comprender que retara a los hombres que habían asesinado a su padre, hasta cierto punto. ¿Pero qué ganaba buscando pelear con desconocidos? ¿O por qué siempre parecía estar atosigado? Se había tratado de convencer que todo el asunto de la guerra lo había dejado un tanto contrariado, ya que de por sí Sasuke no dormía por la noches y ella no le decía nada cuando él prefería esperar el amanecer junto al río. Después de todo, Sakura sí necesitaba descansar y no podía llevar el estilo de vida de su esposo. Sasuke dormía desde que amanecía hasta las diez de la mañana, siempre. En resumen unas cuatro o cinco horas, luego se dedicaba a sus asuntos como si no sintiera el peso del cansancio.

Pero Sakura presentía que él sólo luchaba por lucir normal, porque no había nada normal en su comportamiento y eso nunca había significado un problema para él, nadie que no supiera de sus actividades nocturnas sospecharían que no era un conde, esposo y naturalista modelo. ¿Pero es que acaso podía decirle algo? ¿Podía obligarlo a dormir? ¿Podía decirle que estando a su lado no tendría de que preocuparse? Ella no sabía cómo entrar en su cabeza, no lograba comprenderlo del todo y por eso no quería presionarlo. Sabía que en algún momento Sasuke sentiría la confianza suficiente como para revelarle todos sus secretos, después de todo Sakura sabía que él no tenía problemas en dormir cuando pasaba las noches en la casa de Sai. Era como si de alguna forma pudiera sentirse tranquilo en la casa de su amigo y no en la suya propia. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Sasuke aún no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

—¿Iniciaste una pelea y perdiste? —Supo que al no obtener una respuesta directa, lo mejor sería atacarlo por distintos flancos.

—No.

—¿Era más de uno?

—Dos.

—¿Tenían armas? —Por lo que Sasuke le había contado, cuando ella le dijo que estar rondando por las calles en la madrugada era peligroso, él sabía zafarse de casi cualquier peligro. Lo único que lo detenía a pensar eran las armas, porque nadie podía ser más rápido que una bala ya disparada.

—Sí. —Sakura ahogó las ganas de gritar. ¿Es que acaso él no veía lo que le provocaban sus respuestas? El simple hecho de saber que lo habían amenazado con armas, le helaba la sangre en las venas. Y ella lo había sabido, ella había presentido un peligro y él por supuesto que no le hizo caso. Suspiró, ya no tenía caso pensar en ello.

—¿Por qué simplemente no les diste tu dinero?

En ese instante Sasuke clavó sus ojos en ella y pudo notar la chispa de molestia que centellaba en su mirar.

—Porque no querían mi dinero —masculló con la voz en un susurro velado—. Querían darme una paliza, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? ¿A quién molestaste?

—No es tu problema. —Esa respuesta la exasperó y Sakura se olvidó de la idea de no presionarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que es mi problema! —exclamó, sintiendo la necesidad de imponerse. Él soltó un suspiro y volvió a darle la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta como si su presencia le diera lo mismo. Sakura lo tomó por el brazo para detenerlo—. Te estoy hablando.

—Ya he oído suficiente.

—¡Pues yo no! —Lo volvió con algo de brusquedad—. Dime qué demonios ocurrió. ¿Por qué te atacaron? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Él chasqueó la lengua, desasiéndose de su amarre—. ¿Fuiste por Danzo? ¿Él te hizo eso?

—Por Dios, ese viejo no llegaría a tocarme —respondió altivo. Claramente ofendido por la simple idea de que Danzo, lo dejara en ese estado.

—¿Entonces quién? —Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, el mismo que ella avanzó—. ¡Sasuke-kun, dime!

—No, déjame en paz.

—No te dejaré en paz. ¡Eres mi esposo! —Eso pareció confundirlo un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura lo tomara por las manos evitando que se le escapase—. Por favor dime lo que te ocurrió.

—Un paso en falso —dijo, haciendo que ella se perdiera por completo—. Pero no volverá a ocurrir, sé lo que debo hacer y no permitiré que me alcancen nuevamente.

—¿Quiénes?

—No importa. —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, exasperada, y lo escrutó con los ojos como platos. Él acababa de tomar una decisión en la que claramente, su opinión ni siquiera estaba considerada.

—No quiero más palabras al azar. ¡Dime lo que está ocurriendo! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Aún nada, pero pronto... —No continuó hablando, sino que con un fugaz ademan le apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, sin comprender la emoción que embargaba la mirada de su esposo. No lucía como el mismo, parecía estar maquinando una maléfica respuesta a quien fuese lo había atacado. No la miraba a ella, miraba más allá y eso la asustó.

—Basta de hacer eso —le pidió con la voz quebrada, él finalmente pareció reparar en su presencia—. Ya deja de ponerte en peligro, sea lo que sea, no quiero que lo hagas.

El gesto de su esposo pasó de sorprendido a molesto en un parpadeo.

—Ya te dije que esto no es tu problema.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿Por qué ignoras el hecho de que estamos juntos en esto? Estamos casados, no puedes seguir tomando las decisiones por los dos...

—Soy el hombre de la casa, por lo tanto mi deber es cuidar de...

—¡No estás cuidando de nadie aquí!—gritó ella, comiéndose el resto de sus palabras—. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Lo único que haces es alejarte de mí! No estás haciendo esto por nosotros, lo haces por ti. Porque aún te hiere el orgullo que nunca obtuviste una respuesta honesta de tu padre...

—Cierra la boca, tú qué sabes...

—Entiendo que estés molesto, entiendo que quisieras saber el porqué. ¡Pero ya basta! Fugaku murió, Sasuke-kun, nada de lo que hagas lo hará regresar. Y nada de lo que hagas ahora, te dará una respuesta... tal vez tu familia te rechazó. Pero mírame... —Alzó las manos con impotencia—. Yo soy tu familia ahora.

Él mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella y con paso vacilante Sakura se acercó hasta tomarlo del rostro.

—No tienes por qué seguir buscando, no tienes por qué seguir luchando.

—Sí, tengo que —respondió él en un susurro de voz.

Ella agitó la cabeza en una negación, mientras sentía como una leve gota salada resbalaba por su mejilla hasta perderse en sus labios.

—Claro que no, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. ¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz?

—Nunca tendré lo que quiero hasta verlo muerto. —Ella cerró los ojos con impotencia tratando de ocultar su dolor, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Todo esto te está consumiendo, Sasuke-kun, has planteado tu vida alrededor de una venganza. Pero hay mucho más, estoy yo, está Indra, incluso Sai y Hanabi... —Se obligó a callar, antes de revelar más de la cuenta. Había tanto que quería compartir con él, pero sabía que ese no era el momento indicado. Le acarició lentamente la mejilla—. Olvida todo eso, déjalo ir. —Bajó su mano hasta posicionarla sobre su corazón, deseando que su esposo tuviera en cuenta sus palabras. Estaba harta de permanecer a un lado expectante, como si no formara parte de su vida. Pero era tiempo de poner un alto a todo eso, necesitaba de él. Pues estaba asustada, no sabía cómo llevar acabo lo que le ocurría y le atemorizaba que Sasuke decidiera no compartir aquello con ella—. Por favor, ya no sigas por ese camino... tal vez ellos pierden la vida pero tú estás perdiendo mucho más.

Necesitaba ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y no tener que pensar que él estaría en algún lugar arriesgando su vida, ella necesitaba saber que eran un equipo.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Claro que sí —exigió ya sin poder contener el temblor en su voz—. Porque lo siento día a día, como te estás apagando... —Tal y como se apagó su reclamo, cuando él le devolvió una fulminante mirada.

—Te equivocas, Sakura —dijo suavemente, pero ella pudo sentir cierta rigidez en esa aseveración—. Hace mucho tiempo que me he consumido por completo. Lo único que me da algo de paz es saber que puedo acabar con todos ellos. Matar es lo único que me apacigua... ¿no lo ves, Sakura? Soy un asesino, encuentro paz al quitar vidas, ese es mi momento de felicidad máximo y lo siento por un tiempo tan pequeño, tan... tan pequeño. —Sonrió con sorna, ella se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Tú? ¿Indra? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Ustedes sólo son mis impedimentos... yo... —Se silenció sacudiendo la cabeza—. Aunque tengo que admitir que el casarme contigo tuvo sus ventajas. Nunca había visto a Danzo más cabreado pero no fue suficiente, él no hizo nada... pensé que se resistiría, que finalmente me retaría o intentaría atacarme a traición. Pero tú no le importabas a tal punto, perderse la oportunidad de arrástrate a su cama no fue algo que le robara el sueño.

Ella jadeó, sintiendo sus ojos abnegarse de lágrimas.

—¿Qué...? —susurró con la voz atenazada por la frustración. No lograba comprender lo que oía, o el porqué de la mirada que recibía de ese hombre que decía ser su esposo.

—No te preocupes, eso no quiere decir que no seas una buena esposa. —Le sonrió como si con ese gesto intentara apaciguarla—. Además de que te lo debía después de todo, la primera vez te fallé y esta era una excelente oportunidad para resarcirme.

—¿Me lo debías? —Aún no lograba conectar esas palabras o ningunas de las otras para el caso, pero quedarse callada hubiera sido darle más de lo que él merecía.

—Bueno... —Él se detuvo al captar su expresión, como si repentinamente hubiese reparado en lo que decía—. No digo que haya sido... una mala decisión, no me arrepiento ni nada.

—¿No? —le preguntó con cierto grado de ironía, Sasuke frunció el ceño e intentó tomarla de las manos, pero Sakura se apartó como si le quemaran.

—Sakura, nunca planeé tener una esposa...

—Pero dada las circunstancias, pensaste que sería útil.

—No lo dije de esa forma —replicó él dando un paso adelante—. Sólo que... te había fallado y no podía seguir en deuda contigo. Tú impedirías que...

—¡Ya no sigas! —Lo detuvo alzando una mano delante de su rostro—. Comprendo completamente —espetó, obligando a sus pulmones a coger aire antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras—: Considera tu deuda saldada. —Y con eso se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando esos malditos ojos, a ese maldito hombre ni un segundo más.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por brotar en cualquier momento, pero ella se dijo que no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse lastimada. Sasuke había sido honesto, por primera vez le había dado las verdaderas razones por las cuales se había casado con ella. Una deuda, las palabras se repetían en su mente conforme buscaba la maldita escalera, la vista la tenía nublada por el caudal que estaba conteniendo y aun así no se detuvo.

—Sakura. —El susurro de su voz la alarmó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sasuke la había atrapado.

—Déjame, Sasuke-kun. ¿No vez que intento no ser un impedimento? —Pero él no la soltó, sino que se limitó a mirarla con los ojos en finas líneas.

—Yo no...

—¡Déjame!

—¡Ya basta, no fue lo que quise decir! No me arrepiento de tenerlos a mi lado, sólo de...

—¡No quiero oírte! —lo cortó ella, alzando su voz por sobre la de él. Sasuke la asió por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo—. ¡Todo está más que claro! Ya no me debes nada, gracias a ti tengo una casa, dinero y mi hermana está a salvo. —Repentinamente, el recuerdo de las palabras de Danzo centellaron en su mente para terminar de consumirla en su miseria. _« Comprendo la razón que lo llevó a gastar tanto dinero, un hombre jamás dudaría en pagar una fortuna por una mujer como tú. Estoy seguro que sabes cómo devolverle esa cortesía.»_—. Espero al menos haberte pagado cada penique que gastaste en mí.

—¿Qué? Sakura, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Ella se sacudió para que la liberara y él por primera vez captó la indirecta.

Lo miró un segundo entero, incapaz de decir nada. ¿Por qué había pensado en algún momento que le importaría realmente? Sasuke lo había confesado, ella representó una buena inversión y por eso la compró. La compró para fastidiar a Danzo, sólo como un medio para su fin. Lo único que le importaba a él era acabar con los asesinos de Fugaku, no ella, no Indra, ni la familia que podrían formar, sólo deseaba concretar su venganza, sin importar a cuántas personas tuviese que llevarse por delante en el proceso.

—Ya no importa —murmuró y a pesar del dolor que atenazaba su corazón, logró esbozar una vacilante sonrisa—. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, milord.

—Espera... —Le presionó una mano para detenerla en su lugar, ella lo miró a regañadientes y no pudo evitar estremecerse frente a esos suplicantes ojos. Pocas veces Sasuke exigía su atención con tanto ahínco y por un segundo se permitió guardar esperanzas. No sabía porque, pero se negaba a creer que él no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella—. No quiero que pienses que...

—¡Milord! —Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el pasillo, por donde cruzaba un agitado lacayo. Ella oyó el quedo gruñido que soltó Sasuke.

—¿Qué ocurre? —instó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Sakura aún aguardaba escuchar algo que la hiciera creer que poseía siquiera un pequeño lugar dentro de ese matrimonio. ¿Acaso su opinión contaba de algo? ¿O Sasuke siempre haría lo que su conciencia le dictase? Después de todo, si ella sólo representaba un modo de provocar a Danzo, a él ni debería importarle lo que podría llegar a pensar.

—Lo buscan, dicen que es urgente.

—Despacha a quien sea —espetó sin mirar al hombre, ella casi sonríe. Al menos le importaba lo suficiente como para ofrecerle una explicación.

—Es su hermano —replicó el lacayo y Sakura fue demasiado consciente del momento en que Sasuke le soltó la mano. Le ofreció una mirada de disculpa, pero ella tan sólo presionó la boca para no gritar. Sabía lo que Itachi representaba para él y también sabía que podía hacer que su hermano aguardara. ¿Cuántas veces lo había despachado sin más?

—Sólo dame un minuto, veré lo que quiere y...

—No te molestes —lo interrumpió, fingiendo indiferencia—. Ve y atiéndelo.

Sasuke pareció pensárselo un instante.

—¿Me esperarás?

—¿A dónde más podría ir? —le contestó y en esa ocasión, dejó reflejar en su tono lo mucho que la estaba lastimando.

—Sakura...

—Vete, está claro el lugar en que me pones... —No respondió, por lo que ella supo que no sabía cómo negar sus palabras—. Pero descuida, pagaste por tener una esposa y yo voy a cumplir con mi parte.

—Lo que dices...

—Lo que digo, es que cuando lo decidas me tendrás a tu disposición. Tal y como debe ser, pero no me exijas nada más. —Entonces se dio la vuelta prácticamente corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—Sakura.

—¡Sasuke!

Ella detuvo sus pies al momento en que alcanzó el rellano, la voz ofuscada del marqués la hizo volverse en redondo. Sasuke se encontraba unos escalones más abajo y en ese momento, también observaba a Itachi.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió su esposo, devolviéndole la atención a su hermano.

—Es Izumi —respondió él y Sakura se vio obligada a patear su dolor a un lado, al ver lo abrumado que lucía su cuñado. ¿Qué pasaba con Izumi?—. Se marchó...—continuó Itachi, sin apartar la vista de Sasuke—. Yo... no sé... no puedo encontrarla.

Por un segundo sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, nada tenía sentido, simplemente se había quedado catatónica.

—Necesito tu ayuda —añadió Itachi, mientras Sakura luchaba por comprender lo que ocurría. Sintió la presión de una mirada y se vio obligada a apartar los ojos de Itachi, para responderle el escrutinio a su esposo. Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente y ella hizo ademan de bajar a su lado, pero Sasuke apartó la vista y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomó a su hermano del brazo para jalarlo hacia la salida. Sakura permaneció estática viendo el espacio que él ocupaba minutos antes, viendo cómo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, la imagen de su esposo en retirada.

Sasuke no regresó, tanto él como Itachi desaparecieron en aquella noche de invierno. Su esposo le envió un claro mensaje con esa acción, lo que ella pensara o quisiera debería aguardar. No importaba si lo amaba o no, porque ella no formaba parte de lista de prioridades de Sasuke. Si bien estaba preocupada por Izumi, en ese momento se permitió ser egoísta, pues deseó por un instante ser ella lo más importante para su esposo. Aunque le doliera en lo más profundo del alma, también deseó no haber cometido el estúpido error de permitirse amarlo. Y en su rostro aparecieron las primeras señales de desazón, las lágrimas rodaron una tras otra por sus mejillas, mientras estúpidamente permanecía en el rellano abrazándose a sí misma y aguardando porque regresara. Sólo quería importarle, ya ni siquiera exigiría su amor, simplemente que no desechara el suyo como si fuese descartable. Porque evidentemente se había equivocado al esperar algo más de él. Después de todo ella sólo era un impedimento, así como lo sería el pequeño bebé que llevaba en su vientre.


	28. No sé si es amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Bieen, cada vez mas cerca del final! Que creen que pasará? Lograrán ser felices Sasuke y Sakura? Bueno les aviso que las cosas se van a complicar un poco no me odien jaja

**NO SÉ SI ES AMOR**

Los días lentamente fueron pasando, algunas veces con más lentitud que otros. Sakura supo cuando estos se convirtieron en semanas, pues conservaba una carta escrita a puño y letra de su esposo, por cada una que pasaba.

Sasuke se encargaba de informarle de todos los avances que se producían en la búsqueda de Izumi. Todas las semanas llegaba una carta, todas las semanas ella casi y esperaba el instante en que el mensajero arribaba a su casa. Sakura siempre leía sus palabras, e incluso había conservado las tres rosas que llegaron acompañando a tres distintas misivas, pero nunca le respondió. ¿Para qué? Se preguntaba, en las ocasiones que Sasuke se permitía romper el formalismo y escribía al final de la página: _«¿Estás bien? Respóndeme»._ No veía la necesidad, pues sabía que Sai le informaba de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

Había pasado de extrañarlo a serle indiferente. Si a él ella no le importaba, por qué Sakura debía malgastar pensamientos en su persona. Tal vez era una forma de auto castigarse y de eso sabía, ya no podía soportar más.

Dejó la carta a medio leer sobre la cómoda, su esposo comentaba de la infructífera búsqueda del acusador de Itachi, y Sakura desde su posición sabía que no podría hacer nada para ayudarle. Sentía un profundo dolor por Izumi e Itachi, pero en cierta forma lograba aplacarlo con el suyo propio. No podían tacharla de egoísta, ella no lo estaba pasando nada bien y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía culpar a Sasuke al respecto. Había tenido dos meses para asimilarlo, ya incluso intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, pero siempre que se observaba en el espejo no podía evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

Exactamente una semana después de la abrupta partida de su esposo, Sakura comenzó a sentirse extraña. En un principio pensó que sólo serían malestares, propios de un embarazo. Por lo que optó por ignorarlo y continuar con sus labores diarios, buscando empujar la preocupación por él lejos de su mente. Pero fue una noche de viernes cuando el dolor en su bajo vientre aumentó, hasta lograr que terminara tumbándose en la cama sin ánimos de poner un pie en el suelo. Pasó esa noche en vela chillando por cada contracción en su abdomen, y el amanecer la encontró acurrucada en el piso, con lágrimas del más puro sufrimiento en su rostro y con el encaje de su camisón blanco manchado de sangre.

Había estado embarazada de dos meses, pero por razones que el médico no supo explicar, el bebé se despidió del mundo antes de siquiera abrir sus ojitos.

_"Algunos embarazos son más difíciles que otros"_ le dijo mientras le aconsejaba reposo absoluto. Sakura no comprendía con qué objeto, pues el bebé ya no estaba, ahora ya no importaba si descansaba o no. _"Usted es muy joven, no tendrá problemas en volver a concebir". _Pero ella no se sentía con ánimos de recibir consuelo, había dejado que su pequeño muriese, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en intentar tener otro? Le había fallado a su bebé, había ignorado sus advertencias. Tendría que haber llamado al médico cuando se sintió mal por primera vez, tendría que haberle dicho a Sasuke de la existencia del bebé, quizás estando él a su lado la habría auxiliado en ese horrible momento. Pero ya no importaba lo que tendría o debería haber hecho, no lo había hecho al fin y al cabo, y ya no había marcha atrás.

El sábado en la noche de esa misma semana, ella seguía perdida en el mar de su propia desdicha. No fue consciente del momento en que Indra ingresaba en su habitación y se colocaba a su lado para verla llorar. Tan sólo reparó en la presencia del niño, cuando éste le colocó tímidamente una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué le pasó al bebé? —preguntó con la voz en un suave susurro.

El niño había estado al pendiente de todo el ajetreo en la casa, sabía que algo no estaba bien en el momento en que el médico apareció. Pero no había tenido el coraje de ir a ver a Sakura hasta ese instante.

—Se fue al cielo —murmuró ella, dejando ir un quedo suspiro. Indra brincó en la cama y tomó asiento a su lado, luego sin necesidad de palabras ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Sakura sintió las manos temblorosas del pequeño en su espalda, claramente intentaba mantenerse regio y no romper en llanto, pero ella sabía que él compartía enteramente su dolor. Indra había estado muy emocionado con la idea de que hubiese un bebé en la casa, ella se lo había contado cuando aún no sabía cómo decírselo a Sasuke. Después de todo Indra y Sakura pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y cuando ella descubrió su embarazo, quiso compartirlo con alguien que sabía se sentiría tan feliz como ella misma.

Desde entonces habían planeado todas las cosas que le enseñarían al bebé, habían comenzado a buscarle nombres e Indra siempre había tenido un pretexto para no usar o uno u otro. _"Ese es muy cursi" "Así todos van a creerlo bobo" "Tiene que ser de hombre, porque será hombre"_ Indra estaba convencido de que el bebé sería niño, porque de esa forma no tendría que jugar más juego de chicas como lo hacía con Hanabi.

—Ya no llores —le dijo de modo repentino, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. —Sorbió lentamente sus lágrimas—. No fui una buena madre.

Indra la apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Claro que lo fuiste, siempre lo eres! —Sakura quiso sonreír, pero el gesto se perdió tras su demandante tristeza—. Cualquier niño estaría feliz de tenerte como madre, tú eres la mejor, Sakura. —Y tras esas palabras volvió a apretarla entre sus debiluchos brazos.

—Tú eres el mejor pequeño que cualquiera pudiera desear. —Indra se encogió de hombros, como toda respuesta. Sakura le acarició fugazmente la mejilla, borrando una solitaria lágrima—. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad? —Él asintió en silencio—. Me alegro mucho que estés aquí.

—Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí, nada sería igual si no te hubieses quedado con nosotros. —Ella sonrió tenuemente.

—Eres el único que piensa eso.

—¡No! —la cortó él frunciendo el ceño—. El señor también está feliz contigo, todos lo estamos. —Sakura pasó de decirle algo que desmintiera esas palabras, no deseaba hablar de Sasuke en ese momento.

—Siempre y cuando tú estés feliz, nada más me importa.

Indra asintió y por un instante ambos se sumieron en un apremiante silencio, Sakura se recostó sobre las almohadas y él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su vientre con suavidad.

—Tal vez este bebé se fue al cielo, pero estoy seguro que habrá otros. —A ella se le encogió el corazón al oír eso y los ojos se le abnegaron tras un llanto contenido—. Será el bebé más afortunado por tenerte de mamá.

—También por tener un hermano mayor tan considerado. —Indra alzó la cabeza entonces y la miró con una ceja enarcada, Sakura le acarició el cabello alborotando los mechones castaños—. Un hermano que lo va a querer mucho, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió ampliamente asintiendo con efusividad.

—¡Mucho, mucho! —Y tras plantarle un beso en la frente, volvió a acurrucarse a su lado. Ese día Sakura había perdido un bebé, pero también había ganado un hijo.

Sonrió con melancolía recordando aquel momento y se volvió para guardar la rosa en su relicario. Con esa sumaban cuatro en total y a pesar que ya estaban todas marchitas, ellas las conservaba como si aún expidieran la belleza que tuvieron antaño. Quizás pensando en el momento en que Sasuke las cortaba y las metía dentro de los sobres, decidiendo cuál carta sería la portadora de una rosa, optando por adornar de ese aroma peculiar ciertas palabras suyas. O quizás, simplemente, para intentar corroborar la teoría de su esposo. ¿Llegada la doceava rosa ella volvería a sentir amor por él? ¿Acaso ya no lo sentía? ¿Por qué ya no le importaba si volvía o no? ¿Dos meses y medio de ausencia era tiempo suficiente para que ella se resignara a perderlo?

* * *

—¡Finalmente el hogar! —vociferó Naruto, mientras acompasaba el galope de su caballo al de Sasuke. El conde llevaba caminando junto a su semental desde hacía más de tres horas, pero nadie lo había escuchado quejarse. Parecía que en cierta forma quería retrasarse de ese modo, teniendo en cuenta que estaban cada vez más cerca de Londres, Naruto no comprendía por qué—. Que bueno que todo terminó bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, estupendo —murmuró Sasuke de manera concisa.

Naruto lo analizó con la mirada, había intentado no prestar mucha atención a su extraño humor hasta el momento, pero considerando la situación ya no estaba tan seguro. Todos estaban eufóricos por el regreso de Izumi, finalmente la marquesa había hallado el camino a su casa e Itachi estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad. Y mientras la finca entera festejaba aquel suceso, Naruto se había detenido a observar por primera vez el porte apático del conde.

No es que Sasuke no estuviese feliz por su hermano y cuñada, después de todo había movido cielo y tierra para encontrar al que acusaba a Itachi de asesinato. Todo resultó bien cuando el mismo acusador intentó llevar a cabo sus amenazas y matar a la señora Izumi. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke y él, habían logrado cazar a la sabandija de Chojuro, quien a su vez terminó confesando su alianza con la arpía de Lady Mei Terumi para fraguar toda aquella traición.

Ambos habían resultado apresados y ambos eran en ese mismísimo momento trasladados a la Torre de Londres. Llevaban una comitiva de seis hombres, tres hombres del rey y tres del marqués de Adler.

Ellos por supuesto viajaban un poco más alejados de los reos y dado que Sasuke llevaba caminando un gran tramo del camino, las distancias se habían acrecentado incluso más.

—¿Qué es lo que te entusiasma tanto de regresar? —instó su acompañante repentinamente, sin apartar su atención del camino.

Naruto se volvió sobre su montura para poder captar sus ojos, pero Sasuke parecía tan normal como siempre (bien, lo más normal que él pudiese aparentar). Se quedó un minuto en silencio analizando su pregunta y luego respondió casi por espontaneidad.

—Hinata —susurró y una sonrisa surcó sus labios sin que él pudiese evitarlo.

—Es mi hermana de la que estás hablando. —Naruto sonrió en dirección a la oscuridad, sabía que a sus cuñados no los ponía muy feliz aquella unión pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto. Hinata lo había atrapado por completo, ya no tenía voluntad ni deseos de negar aquello.

—_Excusez-moi_.

Sasuke lo dejó pasar con un leve ademan y desenterrando los pies del lodo con trabajo, siguió tirando de las correas de su caballo como si nunca hubiesen cruzado palabra. Estaba mortalmente agotado, pero no iba a montar pues ya había abusado en demasía de ese pobre animal. Aoda necesitaba un descanso e incluso su propio jinete requería de uno. En cierta forma comprendía la emoción de Naruto por llegar a Londres, pero no estaba seguro de poder ser partidario de dicha emoción. ¿Con qué se encontraría al llegar? Pensar eso lo estaba aniquilando por dentro. En los pasados dos meses había deseado soltar todo, abandonar a su hermano a su suerte y correr de un solo tirón hacia Londres. Su único propósito habría sido preguntarle a su esposa, ¿por qué no le respondía ninguna de las cartas? ¿Seguiría ignorándolo una vez que él estuviese en la casa? Sasuke no se lo permitiría, podía comprender que Sakura estuviese molesta. Infiernos, si incluso él lo estaba consigo mismo, no había hecho las cosas como debía, nunca hacía las cosas correctas cuando se trataba de ella. Había querido explicarse, pero las palabras habladas siempre se le habían dado terrible. Por eso había querido blandir la bandera blanca a través de sus cartas, pero incluso él comenzaba a sospechar que ella ni se molestaba en abrirlas. ¿Cómo se iba a disculpar si ella ignoraba el único medio de comunicación que él sabía manejar? De todos modos, su falta de tacto al hablar ya no era una excusa viable, la había utilizado en más de una ocasión. Un "lo siento por ser tan bocazas" no solucionaría nada, ella quería más de él. Lo peor era que Sasuke aún no sabía cómo darle lo que demandaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber lo que sentía por ella.

La quería, por supuesto que lo hacía. La quería desde el mismísimo momento en que la vio, cuando sólo contaba con ocho años de vida. Pero ese no era precisamente el sentimiento que ella mantenía por él. ¿Cómo hacía para distinguir aquel cariño infantil de algo más fuerte? La atracción sin duda no era condición, pues sino eso significaría que él amaba a medio Londres y sabía que no era así. Se supone que el amor es un sentimiento más fuerte, no tan efímero. ¿Pero cómo diantres uno lo reconoce? ¿Había alguna especie de método? ¿O sólo debía decidirlo? Si a partir de ese momento él se decía enamorado de Sakura, ¿lo estaría realmente? ¿O sonaría tan mentiroso como todas las veces anteriores?

—¿Amas a Hinata? —Tanto él como Naruto se sorprendieron por esa pregunta, pero Sasuke no se arrepintió de haberla formulado. Quizás podría comparar sus sentimientos con los de algún otro hombre, entonces sabría si lo de él era amor o sólo el requerimiento de tal.

—Sí. —Ni siquiera había vacilado, la respuesta de su cuñado había sido limpia y honesta. ¿Por qué él no podía decirlo de ese modo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naruto lo miró con la duda reflejada en su rostro, pero Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas extrañadas. Sus conversaciones no eran comúnmente suaves, y las personas siempre pensaban que sus comentarios estaban fuera de lugar. El sir sonrió, como si estuviese evocando un placentero recuerdo.

—No lo sé... en un principio ni siquiera llegué a plantearme la posibilidad. La veía como siempre, como a la dulce niña que lloraba por no poder atarse correctamente los lazos de sus trenzas. —Soltó una leve risilla—. Yo le enseñé como hacerlo, ¿comprendes? —Lo miró como remarcando aquella ironía.

—O sea que cuando ella se te confesó, ¿la imagen de la niña se desvaneció? —Chasqueó los dedos para enfatizar lo fugaz y cambiante de sus ideas.

—No —negó el otro casi de forma instantánea—. Fue antes. —Sasuke lo observó con interés y Naruto desvió la vista al camino un segundo—Me tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que ya no era una niña, pero fue cuestión de verla coquetear y reír con otro hombre que algo dentro de mí explotó. —Presionó las manos con fuerza por sobre las correas—. No pude concebir la idea de que se mostrara servicial y atenta para alguien más. —Naruto soltó un suspiro para volver a mirarlo—. Ese día me trató muy mal, me hizo saber que yo estaba siendo un impedimento para su conquista. Quise matar a ese idiota, lo habría degollado en esa tienda de guantes sin importarme un carajo quién mirara. Pero Hinata quería hablar y reír con él. ¿Y quién era yo para impedírselo? El criado de tu hermano, nadie más.

—¿Y qué pasó? —En esa ocasión la expresión de Naruto se volvió más relajada, incluso alegre.

—Más tarde me dijo que había malinterpretado los consejos de Izumi, que ella nunca había querido hacerme a menos. Pero creo que si eso no hubiese ocurrido entonces, habría pasado en su presentación en sociedad. Pues sabía que tendría pretendientes y sabía que no podría ser testigo de su coqueteo con cualquier hombre.

—¿Entonces supiste que la amabas?

—No... —La voz de Naruto se volvió un tenue murmullo—. Eso lo supe cuando la vi llorando junto al rosal, estaba tan triste que yo me sentí tremendamente desdichado. Ni siquiera conocía la razón de su llanto y aun así estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por borrar el dolor de sus ojos. Entonces ella me confesó las cosas que sentía por mí, en un principio me importó poco si el mundo se venía abajo tan sólo quería besarla y... lo hice.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —masculló en tono adusto.

—Ella me hace sentir completo, Sasuke, me hace sentir como si nada alrededor importase, _¿comprenez-vous?[1] _—La intensidad de sus palabras se colaron a cada parte de la mente del conde, pero no se atrevió a decir nada—. Siempre que despierto, su recuerdo es lo primero que llega a mi mente y en ella pienso cada noche antes de dormir. Sólo deseo su bienestar, sólo la deseo a mi lado... y lo demás... lo demás no importa si me garantiza que Hinata estará bien.

Sasuke bajó la mirada al piso, tratando de recordar cuántos minutos de su día se dedicaba a pensar en Sakura. Y no es que no lo hiciese, pero a comparación de Naruto lo suyo parecía insulso. No le sorprendía que Sakura le reclamase, tenía razón él ni siquiera se interesaba por la familia. Pensaba que solucionando el problema de Danzo le estaba haciendo un favor a su mujer, pero se lo estaba haciendo a sí mismo. ¿Era así realmente? ¿Querer que ella estuviese a salvo era un acto egoísta? ¿Y qué tenía que ver esto con el amor? ¿Acaso había sólo un tipo de amor? Los hombres como Naruto que sólo pensaban en el bienestar de su amada, ¿eran los adecuados para hablar de este tema?

Él no era muy partidario de los convencionalismos, sabía que aquello lo hacía un esposo poco común. Pero en cierta forma esperaba que ese rasgo al menos le gustase a su esposa, pero si lo veía desde la perspectiva de Sakura. Él no se había ganado el derecho de ser amado, había hecho las cosas como esperaban que fuesen correctas, ¿pero cómo demonios saberlo realmente? Nunca nadie le enseñó cómo ser un buen esposo, mucho menos cómo hacer sentir a su mujer amada. ¿Y eso era una excusa? ¡Qué patético! Que nadie lo hubiese amado antes, no significaba que él podía estar jugando con los sentimientos de Sakura, ¿verdad? Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva que se sentía incómodo con la idea de dejarla verlo en verdad, no quería parecer débil. No quería que ella o nadie, para el caso, lo viera jamás mendigando afecto como lo había hecho antaño.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó de la nada, captando la atención de Naruto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —instó el francés, haciendo ademan de bajarse de su caballo. Sasuke agitó una mano en el aire, ¿qué le podía decir? "_Mi cerebro está a punto de estallar, dame un segundo" _No, no necesitaba quitarse mérito frente a su cuñado de ese modo.

—Nada... —masculló un tanto avergonzado—. El maldito lodo se metió en mis ojos. —Se quitó el lodo imaginario del rostro, a la vez que sus dedos se topaban con una minúscula humedad que lo contrario. Recorrió con su índice el camino marcado por su mejilla y sacudió la cabeza en una tenue negación. No se tomó el trabajo de pensar en ello, simplemente clavó la vista en la luna y siguió jalando del caballo, apartando cada uno de esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar, pero por ese instante se dijo que ya había tenido suficiente, antes de tomar cualquier decisión necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño ininterrumpido. Entonces, quizá, estaría listo para decidir qué hacer con su vida matrimonial.

Un estridente sonido reverberó a la distancia, haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Naruto proyectaran la vista hacia adelante tratando de dirimir de qué se trataba.

—Sonó como...

—Un disparo —completó él, asiendo las riendas de Aoda con mayor fuerza y tras compartir una mirada con el francés, dio un brinco para subirse a su montura. Naruto, quien ya estaba montado, espoleó al animal y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Sasuke quedó rezagado por unos minutos, que fue lo que le tomó alcanzar velocidad en su cansado semental.

Notó como unas siluetas aporreaban los laterales del carruaje que trasportaba a los reos, mientras que otros —seguramente los hombres del rey— intentaban correrlos en vano. Uno de los extraños jinetes, salió disparado por un camino secundario que se abría a su lateral derecho, Sasuke previendo su movimiento salió detrás de él dejando a los otros a su espalda.

—¡Sasuke regresa! —escuchó que lo llamaba la voz de Naruto, pero él hizo caso omiso de ello y tan sólo apretó con mayor fuerza el amarre de las riendas.

—Vamos, Aoda, un último esfuerzo —le susurró a su amigo al oído, mientras éste respondía piafando para aumentar la velocidad.

El caballo se movía con decisión en la oscuridad, el camino serpenteaba hasta volverse casi nulo. Los arboles parecían cada vez más encima de ellos, pero Sasuke siguió persiguiendo a aquellos hombres con determinación. No lo había visto en primera medida, pero el jinete no estaba solo sino que llevaba a alguien más en la parte trasera de su montura. Los tenía a medio metro, sólo tenía que estirar la mano y de un jalón podría arrastrar a Chojuro al suelo. Le daría su merecido a ese hijo de perra, ¿quiénes eran esas personas que habían atacado a la comitiva? ¿Enviados de Chojuro? Era evidente que los esperaban para liberar a los reos, pero Sasuke no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Esperaba que los hombres que lo acompañaban, no hubiesen tenido suerte en lo que respectaba a Mei. Aunque dudaba que Chojuro también hubiese planeado el rescate de la mujer.

Llegó a rasgar con los dedos la casaca del antiguo lacayo de su hermano, aquel traidor que había intentado matar a Izumi. En ese segundo Chojuro se volvió clavando sus ojos negros en él, Sasuke le sonrió demostrándole que lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno. Entonces el joven lacayo le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento, sacó de debajo de su manga izquierda un arma con la cual le apuntó directo al rostro. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jaló de las riendas de su caballo, pero era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta o detenerse, Chojuro había disparado.

No sintió el dolor de la bala, ni tampoco el momento en que Aoda se paró en sus patas traseras y lo tiró de su montura con un fuerte sacudón. Sólo fue consciente del segundo en que su cabeza golpeó el duro suelo y del sonido indescifrable que se levaba a su alrededor. El caballo se había encabritado por el sonido del arma disparada a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, en ese instante daba vueltas de un lado a otro soltando patadas al aire y él fue lo suficientemente inteligente, como para no dejar que una de sus herraduras le diera en el cuerpo. Tal vez el caballo se calmó por sí solo, porque de un segundo a otro Sasuke sólo pudo oír un suave pitido. El impacto de su espalda contra el piso le había robado el aire y le tomó un segundo completo, recordar que debía respirar.

—¡Sasuke! —Era la voz de Naruto, pero no podía determinar desde dónde provenía—. _¡Merde!_ ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Por aquí!

Cada segundo lo oía más lejos, ¿acaso no iba a darle una mano? Necesitaba levantarse de ese charco en el que había aterrizado, pues no podría haber otra explicación para el repentino frío que sintió en todo el cuerpo. Igual, no es como si le importara si se congelaba o la falta de oxígeno que parecía ser cada vez mayor, incluso iba a pasar por alto el hecho de que Chojuro se le hubiese escapado de la punta de los dedos. Al pestañear sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que quería regresar a casa, en lo mucho que quería ver el rostro de Sakura una vez más y en lo mucho que lamentaba no haber sido el esposo que ella merecía.

Algo se agitó en su interior entonces y el aire una vez más se le escapó en un exabrupto, pero esta vez al intentar traerla de regreso a sus pulmones, sólo fue capaz de toser con desesperación. Comenzó a jadear y a apretar las manos a la tierra, como si de ésta pudiese obtener el tan preciado oxígeno.

—Tranquilo te tengo... _calme, écoute, je suis ici_.[2] —Los ojos celestes de Naruto aparecieron en su campo visual, él le había tomado una mano y su rostro no parecía trasmitir esa tranquilidad que pedía—. Te vamos a ayudar...

—Itachi... —murmuró en voz queda.

—Soy Naruto. —Sasuke lo sabía, pero quería que le avisaran a Itachi que Chojuro se había escapado—. ¡Ayuda!—gritó en ese momento su cuñado, moviendo la cabeza en distintas direcciones. ¿Qué tanto se había alejado de los demás hombres? ¿Alguien siquiera lo oiría allí o moriría con Naruto como único testigo?—. Estarás bien... te llevaremos con un médico.

—No... —Su voz fue irreconocible incluso para sus propios oídos—. Itachi...

—No te preocupes por él. —Naruto intentó sonreír, pero Sasuke no se compró su triste actuación. Entonces su cuñado apartó la vista, como si no fuese capaz de sostenerle la mirada, Sasuke le presionó la mano pidiendo su atención. Debía saberlo.

—Si cuando... —Las palabras le salían arrastradas y prácticamente irreconocibles, aun así no se detuvo—. Te disparan... pie... piensas... en ella... _¿est l'amour?[3]_

Naruto lo miró por un largo segundo y tras pasar saliva con algo de rigidez, asintió en un tenue movimiento. En el rostro de Sasuke se dibujó una apacible sonrisa y luego sin mediar más palabras sus ojos negros se cerraron presas de la necesidad, mientras la presión con la que sostenía la mano del sir se aflojaba por completo.

* * *

Traducciones

1.- ¿Comprendes?

2.-Calma, escucha, estoy aquí  
3- Traducción: ¿es amor?


	29. Perdiéndote

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos.

Revisando la historia oficialmente nos faltan 5 capítulos para termine esta bella historia :)

Disfruten el capitulo!

**PERDIÉNDOTE**

_"Todo en mi mente es caos siempre, hay voces, ruidos, olores, dolores, sobre todo dolores. Pero en contadas ocasiones también hay tranquilidad, calidez y resignación._

_Resignación para lo que fuese me deparase el futuro, si eran cinco minutos, cinco meses o cinco años, tan sólo quería pasarlos así. Con esa calidez que a veces me roza las mejillas, la frente y de tanto en tanto se posa en mis labios, como el vuelo de una delicada mariposa que maravilla a aquel que sabe captar el detalle y no se deja obnubilar por su belleza._

_Cuando se aleja todo se vuelve un desierto helado, todo es frío y solitario, oscuridad. Pero está allí, siempre regresa, ella, sólo ella; quien aprendió a detener su vuelo para observarme en verdad. Esa que con sólo verme, supo que la estaba llamando a gritos sordos. Yo sin consentir pedirlo o desearlo, sin siquiera reconocer su valor, la tuve entre mis manos para luego simplemente dejarla volar._

_Y la reconozco, sin necesidad de verla paseándose en los recovecos de mi oscuridad. Son los recuerdos de sus roces que ya no puedo confundir, el de su dulce aroma que invade cada uno de mis sentidos y el murmullo de sus palabras que evocan lo único que yo considero sagrado en mi mente._

_¿Por qué está aquí nuevamente? Tomándome la mano como si temiese romperla, acariciándome casi con timidez, como si no nos conociéramos de todos los modos posibles. Y aunque deseo verla y devolverle ese simple apretón, tomarla una vez más, apresarla con un desesperante anhelo, sé que no puedo._

_Algo me lo impide._

_Por supuesto, es esa sombra que me arrastra al abismo una y otra vez, no puedo escapar y muchas veces pienso que no quiero. Porque si me aviento a sus brazos, puede que no haya nada que detenga mi caída, tal vez ella ya no desee volar a mi lado. ¿Y es que acaso puedo culparla? No podría decirlo, allí voy de nuevo... adiós calidez, bienvenido dolor. El dolor que para hombres como yo, ya es más que un simple sentir, es nuestro modo de subsistir._

_**Del Conde Fantasma.**_

_Desde donde moran las sombras."_

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, no pudo determinar cuántos estuvo lucido y cuántos los pasó dormido. Pero algo era muy evidente en ese momento, estaba despierto y aunque el dolor seguía allí latente, al menos ya no estaba delirando por la fiebre. En sus delirios al parecer le atacaba la vena poética y parecía que sólo podía pensar versos inconexos, bastantes cursis y muy pocos propios de él. Se incorporó con premeditada lentitud hasta alcanzar una postura semi erguida, reprimió una pequeña mueca al intentar ponerse firme, a su alrededor se encontraban sus cuadros de aves y animales disecados. Estaba en su casa, mejor aún, estaba en su habitación y en ese instante la puerta se abría.

—¡Oh! —Sakura dio un respingo que casi la hace volcar la bandeja que cargaba. Sasuke intentó sonreír, aunque fue más trabajo del que esperaba—. Ha despertado.

Ella no aguardó respuesta, rápidamente dispuso la bandeja sobre una mesa auxiliar y corrió hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas de par en par. No había luz, eso significaba que lo que Sakura le traía, era la cena. La vio ir de un lado a otro, como si la habitación no estuviese lo suficientemente limpia ya.

—Sakura —la llamó con una voz que por un segundo desconoció. Lo miró—. Acércate —índico con un leve ademan, ella le hizo caso a medias. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se quitó las mantas de encima para ir él mismo por ella, frente a esa acción Sakura reaccionó más rápido.

—No debería. —Intentó sostenerlo de los hombros y él no opuso resistencia, aunque no volvió a recostarse.

—¿Cuántos días llevo en cama? —Su esposa apartó la vista en dirección a la puerta, Sasuke se apresuró a tomarla de las muñecas sólo por si intentaba escapársele—. ¿Cuántos?

—Seis —respondió escuetamente—. Nuestros invitados, estarán felices de saber que ya ha despertado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras ella se desasía fácilmente de su amarre.

—¿Invitados?

—Lord y lady Adler, también está sir Naruto. —Confundido con su adolorido cuerpo, pasó por alto el hecho de que Sakura se refiriera a su familia por sus títulos.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Cuando supieron de su... —hizo una pequeña pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Accidente, vinieron a ver en qué podían ayudar. Ha sido muy amable de su parte.

—Seguramente —espetó con sarcasmo, notándose repentinamente desnudo, eso explicaba la urgencia anterior de su mujer.

Paseó la vista por su cuerpo, descubriendo que justo a la altura de la clavícula, unos dedos por encima de su corazón, le cruzaba una ajustada y gruesa venda; y eso era todo lo que vestía.

—Dame unas calzas —pidió, extendiendo de forma ausente una mano en su dirección. Ella avanzó a tientas y con los ojos puestos en el piso cumplió su orden. Sasuke ignoró eso y se puso de pie para vestirse, los ataques de pudor de su esposa no era algo que echara de menos—. ¿A dónde vas? —la increpó, notando como en su desconcierto intentaba huir.

En ese momento hasta le dolía pensar, no tenía la fuerza física como para lanzarse a perseguirla por la casa. Su herida escocía, pero iba a reconocer que había corrido con suerte, cinco centímetros más arriba o abajo y él no lo habría contado. En realidad no tenía derecho a quejarse, sólo acababa de sumar una cicatriz más a su extensa lista de marcas.

—A... a llamar a lord Adler. —Y él que pensaba que los buenos modales habían muerto.

Sacudió la cabeza y pasó de detenerla, ella quería escapar que más daba si lo hacía. Tarde o temprano estarían solos y tarde o temprano hablarían de su extraño comportamiento. Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse y fue cuando Sasuke conectó todas las piezas, por un momento se había olvidado que al regresar tendría a la esposa que compró, nada más y nada menos.

Se dirigió al balcón, maldiciendo por lo bajo, sintiendo como en su interior un pequeño fuego de rabia crecía gradualmente. ¿Ahora qué haría con ella? Estaba claro que ya nada sería como antes, ¿entonces qué? ¿La había molestado tanto que ya ni siquiera intentaría conciliar las cosas? Tal vez ella estaría deseando que él nunca hubiese despertado, pues su rostro no evidenciaba ninguna clase de alivio o felicidad. ¿Y él qué? ¿Era tan egoísta como para mandar todo sus sentimientos al diablo y obligarla a permanecer a su lado feliz? Al menos fingiendo felicidad.

Reprimió un gruñido de rabia o quizás de dolor, no estaba del todo seguro. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza sobre la balaustrada, definitivamente rabia, se dijo internamente tratando de conciliar un pensamiento claro.

—Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... —prorrumpió al viento, como si de este pudiese obtener respuestas—. ¿Qué diantres voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Qué cosa? —Sasuke se volvió automáticamente, para ver como su hermano ingresaba con sigilo a la habitación—. Veo que ya estás mucho mejor —sentenció Itachi, conforme cruzaba las penumbras del cuarto y salía a su encuentro en el balcón.

—Es discutible —murmuró, volviéndole la espalda para poder fijar la vista en la luna—. Itachi Uchiha en mi propia habitación, tengo que preguntar a qué debo el honor.

—No seas necio —masculló su hermano con un chasquido indignado—. Deberías regresar a la cama, no has pasado por una buena recuperación.

—Me dispararon, Itachi, ¿qué esperabas? —lo increpó con un toque de ironía.

—Espero que seas un poco más sensato y regreses a la cama, aún estás débil. —Su hermano le rozó un hombro con timidez, alentándolo a moverse y él soltó un suspiro antes de mirarlo.

—No estoy débil, esto... —Se señaló la venda—. No tiene nada que ver con mi...

—¿Con tu qué? —lo apremió Itachi, al ver que vacilaba—. ¿Con tu mal humor? —aventuró, logrando que él frunciera el ceño—. Yo lo sé, Sasuke, tu mal humor se está propagando como la peste desde mucho antes de tu encuentro con Chojuro. Ahora sólo me gustaría saber, ¿qué lo provoca?

—Siempre tuve mal humor, intentar discernir su causa es como discutir el asunto del huevo y la gallina. —Una vez más le volvió la espalda como un pequeño caprichoso.**8**

No estaba listo para iniciar una disección de su cerebro, no después de haber padecido en esa cama por seis días. ¿Acaso no tendría un tiempo fuera? Estaba atosigado, tenía una larga lista de pendientes y ninguna de las tareas le caía en gracia, lo único que quería eran cinco minutos a solas con sus pensamientos. Entonces sabría cómo tratar con Sakura, sabría qué diantres ponerse en esa condenada herida que le daba comezón y sobre todo, descubriría un método eficaz y rápido para desaparecer a Danzo de la faz de la tierra. Demonios, cuánto daría por cinco minutos de paz.

—Esto es diferente y lo sabes... —acusó Itachi con voz calma—. Siempre has sido un cabrón, no voy a negarlo. Pero últimamente...

—Últimamente, ¿qué? —En esa ocasión no pudo evitar molestarse por la insinuación—. Si mal no recuerdo, últimamente lo único que hice fue arriesgar mi culo para salvar el tuyo. ¿Acaso encuentras ese comportamiento indigno?

—¡No!—exclamó su hermano con ahínco—. Por supuesto que no, agradezco lo que hiciste por mí y por Izumi. Pero... ¿a cambio de qué?

—De nada, no eres tan importante.

—Sasuke —lo censuró Itachi, al notar que sólo estaba hablando su arrogancia.

—Ah, Itachi... me agradabas más cuando no te interesabas por mí. —Su hermano sonrió frente a sus palabras y le cruzó un brazo por los hombros, palmeándolo con innecesaria fuerza.

—No me interesas, niño, sólo intento arreglar el desastre que armé al secuestrarte por tres meses. —En esa ocasión fue su turno de sonreír.

—Dudo que esto sea por tu causa. —Itachi hizo una mueca al parecer no muy convencido de aquella aseveración—. Yo lo eché a perder desde mucho antes, no tienes porqué sentirte responsable.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo minuto, Sasuke no se daba una idea de lo que estuviese pasando por la cabeza de su hermano, pero sabía que estaba maquinándolo todo a máxima velocidad.

—Si bien creo que eres inteligente, tiendes a ser completamente obtuso en lo que refiere a ti mismo. Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, estoy seguro que sabrá disculparte. —Enarcó una ceja con suspicacia al oírlo, pues él no estaba tan seguro de nada de eso—. Sasuke si te disculpas realmente, ella te perdonará.

—No, Itachi, creo que ya tomó una decisión en lo que respecta a mí y supongo que tendré que respetarla. —Aunque no tenía ni la menor inclinación por cumplir con esas palabras.

—¡Al demonio eso! —La vehemencia en su timbre lo hizo mirarlo con sorpresa, ir en contra de los deseos de alguien sería más propio de él no de Itachi—. Nada está verdaderamente perdido, no al menos que tú así lo decidas. No es que Sakura no esté dispuesta a perdonarte, es que tú no estás dispuesto a bajar la cabeza y admitir tus errores.

—Itachi... —comenzó a protestar, pero su interlocutor lo acalló con un enfático ademan.

—Nunca te he dado un consejo, pero creo que es hora de que sepas... que tu comportamiento es indigno de un caballero. —Los ojos negros de su hermano lo atravesaron tras esa aseveración—. No hay nada de malo en mostrarse débil de tanto en tanto, no tienes que defenderte de todos, Sasuke. No todo el mundo intenta lastimarte... una vez le dijiste a Izumi que si era digno de ella la aceptaría tal y como era. Y es cierto, Sasuke, quien te quiere en verdad te acepta tal y como eres, sólo tienes que atreverte a dejar que los demás te conozcan.

Su hermano lo liberó entonces, desequilibrándolo por lo abrupto de su retirada. Sin decir más, salió de la habitación con el mismo sigilo de antes y Sasuke frunció el ceño, pues muy en lo profundo había comprendido lo que Itachi le decía. Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacer tal cosa?

—La comida se enfría. —Verla allí de pie junto a su puerta, le respondió esa duda al instante. No, no sería capaz. Porque ese no era él y no podía forzarse a ser amable y considerado como Itachi, no podía agachar la cabeza con sumisión. La sumisión era cosa de cobardes, Sasuke no había sobrevivido una guerra y a una tortura, y a un resiente disparado para estar besando el piso de una mujer. Ella había tomado una decisión, al demonio, él también la había tomado.

—No tengo hambre —masculló, sin hacer ademan de ingresar a la habitación. Notó como Sakura se revolvía incómoda por su negativa, pero haciendo honor a su papel de esposa ejemplar, se mantuvo callada—. Ven aquí.

Ella avanzó en silencio, hasta detenerse a su lado con la vista proyectada al hermoso jardín que se veía como un paraíso nocturno. Una escena romántica, pensó él con desdén, era lo último que necesitaba.

—Esposa mía, no me has dado la correspondiente bienvenida.

—¿Disculpe...? —murmuró contrariada, Sasuke se giró para ofrecerle una trémula sonrisa.

—Un beso —le informó sin borrar aquel gesto de su rostro, ella asintió sin emitir juicio y sosteniéndose de la balaustrada se impulsó lo suficiente para alcanzar su altura. Sasuke no se movió, esperando que ella hiciera todo el trabajo y así lo hizo. Sakura le plantó un casto beso en los labios, para luego regresar la mirada al jardín—. ¡Oh vamos! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, fueron tres meses de abstinencia... —Los ojos de ella chispearon frente a sus palabras, pero no dijo absolutamente nada—. Inténtalo nuevamente. —Sakura fue a impulsarse una vez más pero él la detuvo de la mano—. Pero esta vez, hazlo como si en verdad lo desearas.

La mirada de su esposa podría derretir hielo en esos momento, aun así se mordió el labio antes de tomarlo por la nuca y fundir sus bocas por un lapso más prolongado. Sasuke se sintió desfallecer en ese momento era tan dulce como lo recordaba, pero sabía que ella sólo lo hacía porque se lo ordenaba y eso sólo logró que el segundo de satisfacción, se fuera al demonio.

—Abre la boca —la apuró, tomándola por el cabello para inclinarle la cabeza. Con un quedo gemido de protesta, ella obedeció y él tomó sus labios con desmesurada pasión. Empujándola más allá de su límite, exigiéndole ser correspondido, pero nada funcionaba. Era como besar una pared, Sakura simplemente se dejaba hacer sin dar nada a cambio. Molesto por esto, la tomó por la cintura y con un empellón, la aplastó contra la puerta de vidrio. Ella soltó un quejido que él ahogó con sus demandantes besos. La presionó con su cuerpo, buscando una respuesta, besándola con brusquedad y fue un segundo el que pasó, hasta que un sabor salado logró filtrarse a través de sus labios hasta fundirse con sus sentidos.

Sasuke la soltó de forma abrupta, notando que ella tenía los brazos presionados a cada lado del cuerpo con resignación, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca enrojecida por su causa. Él extendió una mano para rozarle la comisura de los labios, pero Sakura se apartó volviendo el rostro, renuente a sus caricias. Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y deslizó su índice por aquel camino de lágrimas que marcaban un destellante río de dolor en sus mejillas.

—Perdón —dijo antes de notarlo siquiera. Los ojos de su mujer permanecieron ocultos tras sus parpados cerrados y eso lo hizo querer patearse con fuerza, una y otra vez—. Sakura... lo siento... yo...

—No importa —murmuró sin fuerza, desasiéndose de su caricia y escapando nuevamente al interior—. Necesita descansar.

Sasuke la siguió, viendo que ella tomaba la bandeja como si se tratara de un escudo entre ambos.

—Sakura... no quise hacerte llorar, discúlpame.

—He dicho que no importa, no pasó nada. —Sasuke avanzó con rapidez, para quitarle la bendita bandeja de las manos y dejarla a un lado. Su hombro rugió acusando el dolor por ese movimiento, pero se obligó a hacer caso omiso de ello—. Yo me...

—No, no te vas... no aún. —Se apresuró a cortarla, antes de perder una nueva oportunidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin más, como si todo lo que dijera él fuese palabra sagrada.

—No hagas eso, no me trates como si fuese tu dueño. ¡Sabes que no es así!

—Yo no sé nada. —Fue su respuesta casi susurrada.

Sasuke se encabritó, odiaba eso, no quería eso. La quería a ella, normal, mandona, juguetona, sagaz y poco cortés. Sin darse cuenta, la tomó por los brazos como si de esa forma pudiese hacerla volver en sí. Quería sacudirla y demandarle que le gritara todo aquello que se estaba guardando, quería... ¡Dios! La quería a ella ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo decía entonces?

—Mierda, Sakura, ya basta... no puedo hacer esto, no me hagas... —Se revolvió el cabello con una mano, intentando mantener la compostura.

—No te hago nada.

—¡Claro que si!—exclamó en un exabrupto—. Claro que lo haces, me... —Ella lo observó expectante, en algún momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que aún la sostenía con firmeza y fue entonces cuando la liberó.

—¿Qué? —lo increpó, con sus ojos jades desbordando de lágrimas apenas contenidas. Él sacudió la cabeza, sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que tanto estaba haciendo sufrir. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? ¿Era la clase de basura que se regodeaba en el dolor ajeno? ¿Acaso su hermano tenía razón? Por supuesto que sí, se necesitaba más valor para admitir la derrota que para darse la vuelta y fingir que nada ocurrió.

—No puedo soportarlo —masculló casi con rabia—. No puedo soportar que no me quieras... —admitió con la respiración enturbiada por el esfuerzo—. No me importa el resto, sólo tú... si... si... también lo arruino contigo, ya no me quedará nada. Por favor... sé que no lo merezco, pero si hubo un sólo segundo en este tiempo juntos, en el que te hice feliz. Te prometo que pasaré lo que reste de mi vida intentado ser nuevamente ese hombre. Sólo ese... nadie más... pero Sakura... —Se silenció un segundo, para limpiar las lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por el rostro de su mujer—. No me des la espalda... lo soportaré de cualquier otro, pero no de ti.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me dices esto? —instó con la voz apenas audible—. Si tan sólo...—Un sollozo la interrumpió, pero eso no la detuvo—. Si tan sólo... soy un impedimento para ti.

—No. —Se apresuró a responder él—. No, Sakura, eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—Nunca es lo que quieres decir, siempre es algo que yo malinterpreto. Pero sabes qué, estoy harta de eso. Estoy harta de tener que medir cada movimiento, cuidando de no decirte mucho, cuidando de no decirte poco... cuidando de no atosigarte, dándote tu tiempo, comprendiéndolo todo de ti. Aceptándolo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Siempre tengo que aceptarlo todo, no te he pedido nada a cambio... sólo... que me tuvieras en cuenta... pero no valgo nada para ti. Y lo comprendo, ¡pero no me vengas con esto! No me des uno de tus discursos, porque ya no me interesa oírlos.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos al rostro, en un vano intento de ocultar su llanto, Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. No atinó a moverse un paso para consolarla, no dijo ni hizo nada. Sólo la observó llorar, porque ni siquiera tenía derecho a decirle que todo se arreglaría, que ya no sería un bastardo y que ella era lo único que importaba para él. No le creería y aunque fuese completamente honesto, ella estaba en su derecho de mandarlo al diablo.

La observó mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y se limpiaba las lágrimas con metódica lentitud, la observó mientras servía la comida y vertía el agua en una de las dos copas, incluso la observó cuando abandonó todo sobre la mesilla como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de él. Sasuke comprendió que sólo estaba allí para asegurarse de que comiera, por lo que optó por seguir sus reglas.

Tomó asiento enfrente de ella, Sakura cortó algunas hogazas de pan y las dispuso a cada lado del plato de sopa. Él tomó la cuchara y se llevó la comida a la boca incapaz de sentir cualquier sabor, sólo concentrado en ella. En ningún momento lo miró, sino que se limitó a cortar la carne y a servir el agua siempre que él vaciaba la copa.

—No siempre digo lo que pienso... —dijo en tanto que mojaba el pan en su sopa y lo miraba desmigarse en sus manos—. Descubrí que es más sencillo de ese modo, las personas esperan menos de ti. Pero cuando dije aquella vez que Indra y tú son impedimentos, no mentí, ni tampoco evadí la verdad.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y lo observó con gesto sombrío, Sasuke se metió el pan en la boca y tras beber un sorbo de agua continuó.

—Pero es que nunca dejaste que terminara esa frase, son impedimentos... porque son los que impiden que pierda la cabeza. Son los que me mantienen firme en mis pensamientos, porque siento que de esa forma tengo un propósito. —Ella negó sin comprender—. Cuidarlos —murmuró bajando la vista un segundo—. Sakura... —La miró con firmeza—. Nunca digo las cosas que pienso, porque también tiendo a censurar mis propios deseos. La verdad es que nunca pensé que casándome contigo le haría un mal a Danzo, esa fue la excusa que me di, la excusa que te di a ti. No quería admitir que la idea me fascinó desde el mismísimo momento en que Ino lo propuso. Sólo quería que fuese un hecho, te tendría a mi lado... tal y como lo había deseado de niño. No me importó si estabas de acuerdo o no, porque sabía que te haría quererme. Y sé que sueno arrogante, pero es que no había otra opción. Yo estaba destinado para ti... y lo lamento, porque sé que te mereces un hombre mejor, pero tú me encontraste, tú me dijiste que no me dejarías solo... me lo prometiste. —Le acarició suavemente la mano que ella reposaba en la bandeja—. Pero voy a entender si decides que no quieres seguir con esa promesa.

—¿Y se supone que ahora debo creerte? ¿Cómo sé que ahora eres honesto?—Era un pregunta justa y mientras la hacía, lentamente retiraba la mano de debajo de la suya. Sasuke no supo cómo responder, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar derrotado. Sakura se puso de pie repentinamente y él alzó la cabeza frente a ese movimiento—. Si por una vez en tu vida decides dejar de actuar, llámame. Mientras tanto espero que me respetes lo suficiente, como para no volver a hablarme directamente.

Sorprendido y bastante molesto por eso, también se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo deteniéndola de un jalón.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¡Vete al infierno, Sasuke-kun! Tú no sabes hablar en serio, estoy cansada de ti y de tus juegos. —Se revolvió golpeándole la mano—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —exclamó, apresándola por los hombros.

—¡Déjame! ¡Te odio! ¡Déjame! —Sasuke la sacudió tratando de aplacar sus gritos y ella rompió en un nuevo llanto que logró abrirle una brecha en el alma—. No voy a permitirte esto... —le advirtió entre sollozos, clavando sus brillantes ojos acuosos en él. Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí rompiendo sus barreras y la envolvió entre sus brazos, permitiéndole descargar todos esos golpes que ella deseaba darle.

—Lo lamento —le susurró al oído—. Perdóname... no quiero seguir siendo el villano de tu historia, perdóname. —La apretó aún con más fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. No puedo hablar honestamente, porque sino el mundo entero descubriría que soy un farsante. Sakura... —Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, pero aun así él supo que lo estaba escuchando—. Todos sabrían que...—Apretó las manos en puños y simplemente decidió darle paso libre a su corazón, por primera vez se permitió hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que admitiría—. Todos sabrían que admiro terriblemente a mi hermano, que siempre le envío una rosa a mi madre para su cumpleaños y que nunca, nunca habría levantado mi espada para enfrentar a Fugaku. Todo el mundo sabría cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho tanto daño, de haber quitado tantas vidas... y de no haber sido capaz de perdonar... de haber dejado que el odio ganara sobre los momentos felices. —Se detuvo hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada. Sakura lo apartó con delicadeza y él dio un paso atrás cuando intentó limpiar una lágrima de su mejilla—. No quiero ser un patético llorica... —Sonrió sin un ápice de humor—. Es más fácil bromear, ser arisco y fingir que nada me importa... siempre es más fácil que admitir que odio el hombre en el que me convertí. Porque no quería ser así... sólo... quería...

—Que te quisieran —completó ella y él asintió de modo casi imperceptible.

—Pero nada es como lo esperamos —susurró con la vista fija en la alfombra. En algún momento sintió los delicados dedos de Sakura posarse en su mentón y lentamente su rostro se fue elevando, hasta que se encontró una vez más con sus comprensibles orbes verdes.

—Tú no eres lo que esperaba... —admitió ella tras un minuto de silencio—. Eres odioso, caprichoso, malvado, grosero, arrogante, vil... pero no podría cambiar nada de ti. Porque no serías mi Sasuke-kun...

—¿No te gusta mi versión lastimera?

Ella sonrió sin querer.

—No me gusta verte triste, pero tampoco me gusta que me hagas a un lado... tampoco me gusta que disfrutes viendo mi tristeza.

—No... —masculló sin poder creer que ella pensara eso, sintió como si acabara de hundir su pulgar en la herida abierta—. Maldita sea... Sakura, podría comenzar una matanza de aquí a Francia si eso te hace feliz, odio no saber cómo ser bueno para ti. Creo que olvidé lo que es ser una persona buena, pero nunca... —La tomó del rostro para capturar su mirada—. Nunca pienses que disfruto nada de esto, estoy volviéndome loco y sigo sin ser capaz de hacerte feliz.

Sakura le cubrió la boca con un dedo.

—Lo haces, incluso cuando no tienes idea, lo haces. Pero entonces das un giro abrupto, como si no te importara lo que yo pudiera sentir.

Sasuke presionó la boca en una delgada línea, pues sabía que la había llevado en más de una ocasión hasta sus límites y ella seguía disculpándolo.

—Sé que crees que no me importa, pero lo que hago siempre lo he hecho por ti. Porque quiero asegurarte un bonito futuro, porque quiero que lo tengas todo.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes aún, Sasuke-kun? —Él la miró tratando de leer entre líneas, pero fue incapaz de decir qué era lo que pensaba—. Ya lo tengo todo, cuando estás aquí y te limitas a ser tú, yo siento que lo tengo todo.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo también?

Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo, pero sólo si...

—No tienes que ponerme condiciones, amor mío, no cambiaré ni un poco de mi personalidad. —Ella volvió a reír frente a su broma y en esa ocasión le golpeó con suavidad en el brazo.

—Intento ser seria aquí, podrías por favor... —Sasuke asintió acercándose tentativamente a su rostro, Sakura continuó hablando mientras él le plantaba un pequeño beso en el hombro y luego en el cuello y luego...—. Por favor, Sasuke-kun... tan sólo no me hagas daño, ya no busques más afuera. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí, has esto por mí —pidió en un instante, y él se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla con seriedad.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí, puedo hacerlo... —Sakura sonrió frente a la contundencia de su aseveración y le cruzó delicadamente los brazos al cuello, para atraerlo con sutileza hasta sus labios. Sasuke suspiró más aliviado que nunca cuando sus bocas se encontraron, y en esa ocasión hizo un esfuerzo por dejar que ella tomara lo que quisiera de él, entregándose pasivamente a los tímidos avances de los labios de su mujer. Él la besó con delicadeza, casi con reverencia y ella supo comprender su necesidad, guiando aquel encuentro tal y como su esposo lo haría. Por fin se dijo internamente, mientras la alzaba en vilo para depositarla con suavidad sobre la cama, y poder después de tanto tiempo admirar su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo. Agitada, expectante y con los ojos refulgiendo con una sola emoción.

—Aún sigues herido —le recordó ella, pero Sasuke ni siquiera pensaba en el dolor del disparo. Ese era mínimo, frente a la posibilidad de perderla.

—Doble trabajo para ti —respondió, engullendo sus labios como si se trataran de su fruto prohibido.

Sakura soltó una leve risilla contra su boca y él comenzó a recorrer un camino invisible por su cuerpo, ayudando a sus manos a recordar cada curva, cada línea, cada contorno, suavidad o sensibilidad. Toda ella se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de sus manos y estaba dispuesto a tomarse cada segundo de su vida, en detallarla por completo.

—Sasuke-kun... —susurró en protesta, él sonrió mientras depositaba un ruidoso beso en su pecho.

—Por favor, amor... —rogó como un condenado a muerte—. En los prostíbulos no supieron complacerme. —Repentinamente Sakura lo apartó con un empellón y sus ojos refulgieron de ira. Sasuke la aprisionó una vez más contra el colchón y rió frente a su indignación—No tienes sentido del humor. —Le dio un beso, pero ella sólo le volvió el rostro—. Sakura sólo soy fiel a una sola persona... —hizo una pequeña pausa y luego se corrigió—. Bien, a dos... pero Dios no cuenta con el equipo apropiado para satisfacerme.

Le dio una pequeña palmada en las caderas. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso es una blasfemia.

—Tienes razón —aceptó de muy buen grado—. He oído por ahí que Dios lo es todo. —Ella sonrió muy a su pesar y él se zambulló para poder atrapar su sonrisa con los labios.

—No me gustan tus bromas —le dijo, volviéndolo a empujar.

—Soy completamente tuyo, boba, ni tienes que preocuparte por ello. —Y por primera vez, sus palabras sonaron honestas. No hubo vacilación o duda, finalmente había comprendido el concepto de amor de Naruto. Ahora sólo restaba llevarlo a la práctica.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Soltó una fuerte carcajada frente a su pudorosa exclamación, pero nada detuvo la investigación de sus manos.

—Maldición Sakura, fueron tres meses... soy como un colono conquistando tierras vírgenes. —Ella sacudió la cabeza y con ambas manos se cubrió el acalorado rostro, dándole de ese modo la libertad de hacer con ella lo que le viniera en ganas. Él le deposito un beso junto al oído—. Gracias, amor.


	30. Imperfectos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Los últimos giros de la historia, las cosas ya empiezan a acelerarse para nuestros queridos protagonistas. Que pasara?

Disfruten el cap!

**IMPERFECTOS**

—¿Qué tal luzco? —Ella presionó los ojos analizándolo con toda objetividad, tras devorarlo literalmente con la mirada asintió dándole su visto bueno.

—Podrían servirte en el postre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño dubitativo.

—¿En el postre? Pero me antecederían... ¿cuántos platos antes? ¿No crees que pueda ser la entrada?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, porque una mujer no puede disfrutar de la entrada o del segundo plato, sólo el postre es pura y exclusivamente para el deleite de una dama.

Él se apartó del espejo y la observó interrogante, Sakura sonrió frente a su confusión.

—¿Por qué el postre? —instó, dejando que su curiosidad le ganara. Ella se puso de pie para situarse delante de su esposo, con tranquilidad pasó las manos por sus fuertes hombros, para luego deslizarlas por su pecho, acabando su viaje a escasos centímetros de su cintura. Sasuke siguió cada una de sus movimientos con los ojos fijos en las líneas que marcaba con sus delgados dedos.

—Durante la entrada, una debe mostrarse interesada en la conversación de los caballeros a su lado. Por lo que no sienta bien comer con libertad frente a la mirada de hombres que no se conocen aún. Eso puede dar pie a malas interpretaciones. —Sasuke asintió esperando el resto de la explicación—. El segundo plato es para halagar a la anfitriona, por lo que una debe estar atenta de no repetir las palabras de alguna otra dama o perder su turno en la rueda.

—Eso es muy importante. —Convino su esposo con un amago de sonrisa, ella se limitó a continuar haciendo caso omiso de su broma.

—Y luego llega la hora en la que se sirven los postres, para entonces los hombres están enfrascados en conversaciones de negocios o cualquier asunto que a una dama no interesan. La anfitriona como única mujer a la que se le permite intervenir abiertamente en esas charlas, puesto que es la dueña de casa, no pierde oportunidad de alardear las ganancias anuales de su marido. Ese momento es el preciso, en el que cualquier invitada puede darse el lujo de degustar algo verdaderamente delicioso sin la imperiosa atención de los que la rodean. —Sakura cerró los ojos haciendo un pequeño sonido de deguste con su garganta, como si incluso pudiese despertar ese instante en su mente—. Por eso, querido, una mujer sólo disfruta del último plato. Pues es cuando un evento público, se convierte en el más privado de los deleites.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y rodeó la pequeña cintura de su esposa, para atraerla suavemente hacia su cuerpo.

—Creo que comenzaré a poner más atención en dichos momentos —susurró junto a su oído, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera por el roce de su cálido aliento —. Nada me complacería más que verte completamente entregada al pecado de la gula.

—No es gula —replicó ella dejando ir una risilla—.Y si eso es un pecado, entonces disfrutar de tu cuerpo también lo sería. ¿Piensas que debo deshacerme de ese mal hábito que me has hecho coger a fuerza de costumbre?

Sasuke rió junto a su cuello, causándole cosquillas y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse regia.

—Eso sería un sacrilegio. ¿Pretendes condenarte incumpliendo la tarea que te dio a realizar el Señor?

—¿Y cuál es esa tarea mi buen lord? ¿Por qué no me ilustra? —Él gruñó como toda respuesta, mientras depositaba un camino de besos por su tráquea lamiendo y succionando con sus delicados labios, como si de alguna forma intentara limpiar sus pecados con ese acto.

—Amarme, respetarme... bla, bla, bla... tú sabes la más importante, es que debes complacerme en todos mis caprichos...

—No recuerdo ese mandamiento —interrumpió ella, pero Sasuke la silenció con un vigoroso beso.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí, para recordártelo. La mente pura y virginal de una mujer, está a merced de lo que aprenda de su instruido esposo. —En ese momento ella rompió en una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Diantres! Ahora sólo me hace falta encontrar un instruido esposo que me enseñe.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y tras depositarle un nuevo beso, la liberó para terminar de arreglarse.

—¿Cómo piensas entretenerte en mi ausencia? —Ella fue a sentarse en la cama, mientras lo observaba ir de un lado a otro; juntando sus gemelos, buscando su galera. Y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio completamente enfundado en su atuendo de gala. Se veía tan distinto, Sasuke no acostumbraba a vestir formalmente. Si bien su vestuario siempre estaba confeccionado con las más exquisitas telas, él no era de la clase de hombres que le gustara llamar la atención. No iba a la moda, pues sus trajes siempre rondaban los colores oscuros; negros, grises, azules y una que otra vez café.

Pero esa noche se veía radiante con su levita borgoña impecable, sus calzas color arena y sus botas altas reluciendo de nuevas. La galera le daba un toque distinguido y como pocas veces, llevaba un chaleco decorado con líneas doradas que emulaban las ondulaciones del viento.

—Oh, ya sabes, lo usual —respondió, quitándole peso al asunto con un suave movimiento de su mano—. Invitaré a mis amantes, pasaremos una noche de pasión y los esconderé en el armario para cuando vengas.

—Procura no alertar a los vecinos, ya sabes que les desagradan los sonidos fuertes. —Sakura sonrió y a través del espejo, él le correspondió del mismo modo.

—Lo haré, siempre y cuando tú procures no divertirte mucho.

Sasuke se volteó para regalarle una irónica mirada.

—¿En una cena con el rey y sus amigos? ¿Cómo podré evitarlo?—exclamó sarcástico, alzando las manos al cielo. Sakura se mordió el labio, refrenando las ansias de apresarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir hasta el amanecer.

Pero eso no era posible, Sasuke debía asistir a la cena del rey pues la misma había sido pactada desde hacía antes de su accidente. Y puesto que él había tenido dos largos —y según Sasuke, interminables— meses para recuperarse por completo de la herida, no contaba con ninguna excusa para evadirse de esa responsabilidad.

—Bueno, siempre podría intentar convencerte de que te quedes a hacerme compañía. —Su esposo enarcó una ceja con suspicacia y Sakura bamboleó una de sus piernas cruzadas a la altura de la rodilla. Él pareció vacilar de forma notoria, frente a su insinuante invitación.

—Me quieres hacer un hombre sin palabra, esposa.

—No, ¿cómo crees? —repuso, haciendo un leve puchero que graficaba su ofensa.

Sasuke la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y sin mediar más palabras se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda completamente a su merced.

—Cada día te vuelves más pícara, realmente soy una mala influencia para ti. —dijo él en tanto que introducía una mano por el bajo de su falda y rápidamente comenzaba a subirle el vestido.

—Sasuke-kun... —suspiró en voz queda—. Arrugarás tu ropa... —apuntó con un gemido, al sentir como la mordía en el cuello. Él no hizo caso, callándola con un lujurioso beso y ella se olvidó de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las exigentes caricias de su esposo. Lo arrastró a la cama por el almidonado cuello de la levita, mientras lo obligaba a un cambio de posiciones que lo dejaba a él debajo de su cuerpo. Sasuke tironeó los amarres de su vestido con ademanes urgentes, dejando expuesta la parte superior de su camisola. Ella rió introduciendo las manos por la pretina de sus calzas y en un parpadeo casi imperceptible, se encontró boca arriba recostada en el colchón.

No se fijaron en el tiempo o en lo poco práctico de la situación, se querían en ese instante, se deseaban con una locura casi irrefrenable. Por lo que como era costumbre en ellos, simplemente se dejaron llevar. Llenando el aire de esa habitación con sus gritos de pasión, con sus gemidos poco disimulados y con la indiscutible esencia de un amor que ya ninguno estaba dispuesto a negar.

* * *

—Las personas preguntarán qué me retrasó.

—No llegas tarde —le dijo ella, observándolo vestirse por segunda vez en esa noche. Sasuke evitaba mirarla, pues de lo contrario simplemente sería incapaz de no regresar a la cama y devorarla una vez más sin prisas.

—¿Te gusta ponerme en esta posición? —la increpó con tono de censura, a sabiendas que Sakura era muy consciente de lo que sus insinuaciones hacían en él.

—No, para nada, es más tenía planes esta noche. —Sasuke la observó esperando a que le hablara de ellos—. Indra y yo jugaremos ajedrez, debe estar esperándome en este instante.

—No te retengo entonces —respondió, taciturno. Ella se incorporó de la cama repentinamente seria, sin inmutarse por su desnudez.

—¿Qué te pasa con Indra?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lo tratas de esa manera tan hosca?

—No sé de lo que hablas —murmuró sin mirarla, mientras volvía a buscar esa estúpida y escurridiza galera.

—Claro que sabes. —Sakura lo tomó de la levita, obligándolo a mirarla—. Dime.

—No pasa nada, no lo trato de ninguna forma.

—Exactamente —replicó ella, alzando ligeramente el timbre—. Ya casi ni le hablas. ¿Por qué?

—Eso no es cierto, hablamos siempre. —Pero Sasuke sabía que lo que decía era una mentira.

—Mientes. —Y por supuesto que Sakura, también lo sabía—. Lo tratas con indiferencia, como si él fuese una molestia para ti. ¿Lo es?

Sasuke apartó la vista, cansado de esa conversación.

—Ya debo irme.

—Antes respóndeme, ¿lo es?

—No, Sakura, no lo es. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello un tanto exasperado, para luego alcanzar la bata de su esposa desde el piso para cubrirla. Hablar y verla desnuda, nunca iba a funcionar en su mundo—. La cuestión es que... ¿qué rayos significa para ti?

—¿Qué cosa? —Ella se apretó el nudo de la bata en ese instante y él suspiró para sus adentros.

—Ya sabes... —Sacudió una mano sin ser nada específico, Sakura lo observó frunciendo el ceño—. Él te dice... y tú...

—Él me dice mamá, ¿eso te molesta? —dijo con un tono acusador que casi lo hizo maldecir a todos los dioses—. Pensé que Indra era tú heredero, lo acogiste, le diste tu apellido. ¿Qué tiene de malo en que me llame de ese modo?

—No es tu hijo —musitó sin quererlo realmente—. No es nuestro hijo y sabes que él...

—¿Qué? —acusó su esposa, mostrándose recelosa como cada vez que él hacía un intento por tocar el tema.

No es como si el asunto lo hiciera feliz, no es como si pudiese borrar de su memoria aquella mañana, una semana después de su regreso de Bath, cuando ella finalmente habló con él. Todo había estado calmo, su recuperación aunque lenta parecía progresar correctamente y el doctor casi y hasta podía asegurar que la putrefacción no se llevaría su brazo. Sakura parecía alegre de tenerlo de vuelta, pero la había notado distinta, aunque no podía precisar la razón. Fue extraño que una simple carta de su hermano, fuese la detonante de todo.

Itachi le había enviado una carta con noticias algo inesperadas, pero que nunca podrían ser tomadas a mal. Izumi estaba embarazada, y cuando Sasuke le contó la noticia a su esposa, ésta rompió en llanto como si él acabara de informarle de la muerte de la muchacha. Le tomó trabajo, tiempo y paciencia que no supo de dónde sacó, pero al final de cuentas ella se lo dijo todo. Y aunque ya habían pasado casi cinco meses del sucedo y dos meses de que él se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido, pensar en lo devastada que se veía Sakura al adjudicarse la culpa por la muerte de su bebé, aún le carcomía las entrañas. Ser padre nunca había estado presente en su cabeza como algo que debía pasar, por supuesto que había pensado la posibilidad, pero tenía veinticuatro años. Para él la paternidad aún parecía algo lejano, posible, pero lejano. El saber que en realidad había sido algo mucho más tangible que una mera suposición a futuro, lo había sobrecogido. Y no tenía otro modo de decirlo, pero confiaba en que eso llegaría con el tiempo. Tan sólo esperaba ser capaz de hacerle entender a Sakura su punto de vista, antes de que decidiera cerrarse por completo y continuara medio negando que lo ocurrido, había sido una decisión de la naturaleza en la que ella no habría podido interferir.

Sasuke suspiró, pero bien, no podría seguir callando lo que pensaba. Era mejor dejarlo todo ir, ya habían pasado dos meses desde su regreso y no podía evitar fijarse en esas cosas.

—Él no va a ocupar el lugar del bebé, sé que te sientes mal al respecto... pero Indra es... —Frente a la mención del bebé muerto, Sakura retrocedió tal como si él le hubiese asestado una bofetada—. Él no es tu hijo.

—Para amar a alguien no es necesario cargarlo en el vientre, sé que tú no te sientes igual. Pero Indra y yo compartimos un vínculo fuerte, lo quiero... y sé que no ocupará el lugar de mi bebé.

Sasuke presionó la mandíbula con fuerza, ella siempre decía "mi bebé" como si él no hubiese tenido nada que ver en todo el asunto. Y sabía que no podía reclamarle al respecto, porque él no había estado, ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle adiós a su pequeño hijo.

—Sólo quiero que comprendas —musitó, apartando aquel pensamiento negativo de su cabeza. Habría otros, debía recordarse que ellos podían tener muchos hijos y que los tendrían—, que si bien lleva mi apellido él no pertenece a nuestra clase, nunca será más que un bastardo. —Se acercó para tomarla de la barbilla, en ese instante Sakura negaba sin siquiera oírlo. Pero ella tenía que entender, tenía que saber qué lugar ocupaba Indra en sus vidas—. Podemos tener otros hijos, lo sabes bien. Pero no quiero que le des a pensar cosas que no son, puedes quererlo tanto como te apetezca, pero él no es más que mi protegido. No mi hijo, no el tuyo.

No había pretendido sonar tan duro, pero era mejor aclarar las cosas desde entonces. Era impensable que un niño de la calle alguna vez recibiera el trato de un caballero aristócrata. Poseía un apellido y eso lo haría un hombre distinguido, podía ser rico una vez que Sasuke muriera, pero no podría perpetuar su título. Si ellos no tenían un hijo varón por su parte, el título de Sasuke pasaría a manos de un familiar directo. Posiblemente los hijos de Hinata, pero Indra jamás sería considerado para tal cuestión. Y él pensaba que no era justo llenarle la cabeza al niño de cosas inexistentes, se beneficiaría de su apellido e incluso podría manejar sus negocios, pero nunca tendría el prestigio o la aceptación de la aristocracia. Lo que Sakura no entendía, era que darle un trato distinto ahora lograría que se sintiera desplazado más adelante. Sus hijos, cuando los tuvieran, merecían tener un linaje limpio y la asociación con un niño de la calle, sólo pondría en entredicho su posición.

—Si ya terminaste, ¿puedo retirarme a mi cuarto?

Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros.

—No te enfades, pediste que te diera mis razones, no te molestes por eso.

—No me molesto —replicó ella, clavando la mirada en la alfombra. Sasuke le alzó el rostro con delicadeza y fue endemoniadamente consciente de las lágrimas que marcaban las mejillas de su esposa.

—Dios, Sakura, sé que te dije que no haría más esto... —Le limpió suavemente el rostro—. Perdón... no sé qué pensaba, simplemente no quiero confundirlo. Indra es un niño magnifico, lo sabes. Pero no podemos hacer nada por cambiar su procedencia, no todo puede ser perfecto.

—Podríamos ser sus padres. —Sin comprenderlo, Sasuke frunció el ceño. En teoría lo eran, al menos él, pues había firmado para obtener su tutela y al casarse con Sakura, ella se volvió su tutora de forma automática.

—Bueno en cierta forma lo somos.

—No, Sasuke-kun, yo lo soy... tú simplemente piensas en su sangre. Indra no lleva tu sangre por eso no es digno de ser tu hijo.

—No, eso no me importa.

—Sí te importa —le recriminó ella, tomándolo por las manos con firmeza—. Podrías facilitarle la entrada en sociedad, si dejarás de fingir que no existe. Las cosas serían más sencillas para él, si contara con tu respaldo. Eres nieto de un duque, Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que alguien pondrá en duda su procedencia si supieran que es un Uchiha? —Él suspiro incapaz de responder—. No te molesta que me llame mamá, te molesta que después de tantos años a tu cuidado, aún no te tenga confianza como para llamarte siquiera por tu nombre.

—Tengo que irme —dijo evasivo. Y antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo, juntó su casaca y salió de allí rápidamente.

En el pasillo estuvo a punto de tumbar al niño que se dirigía justamente a llamar a Sakura para su juego.

—Disculpe, milord —susurró Indra mientras pegaba su espalda a la pared, esperando a que él pasara. Sasuke se volvió en ese instante y lo observó con los ojos en rendijas. El niño, frente a la hostilidad de su mirada, se apretó incluso más contra la pared.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —instó iracundo. Algo confundido el muchacho sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Sasuke soltó un bufido y la siguiente mirada que le dirigió, pareció mucho más relajada—. ¿Siempre? —En esa ocasión su voz había sido un susurro, casi como si esperara que el niño le dijera que no.

—A veces —respondió Indra, esperando haber dado en el clavo.

—Disculpa —dijo él y el muchachito abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que su señor le decía algo por el estilo—. No quiero que pienses que no me agradas, si me agradas. ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, señor.

Sasuke sonrió ante su respuesta, metiendo la mano dentro de su chaleco para extraer de su cálida siesta a Shiro.

—Correcto —espetó seriamente, a lo que el niño volvió a asentir sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. No comprendía el porqué de la actitud de su señor, pero no era como si fuese a contradecirlo—. Te quedas como el jefe de la casa, procura mantener todo en orden. —Y entonces le dejó caer su hurón albino en las manos, como si acabara de darle las llaves de la mansión.

—Sí, señor —repitió, metiendo al animal dentro de sus ropas tal y como hacía el conde. Al terminar le regaló una gran sonrisa, dejando ver que podía manejar la tarea encomendada a la perfección.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, el niño cambiaba bastante cuando no tenía la mirada puesta en el piso y los hombros caídos. Incluso hasta podría decirse que era bastante bien parecido, ¿quién sabe? Quizás si había algo de los Uchiha en su sangre, después de todo uno nunca puede negar nada. Riendo por su ocurrencia salió de la casa directo a su encuentro real, mientras en su mente repasaba cada uno de los detalles de su plan, tan sólo esperaba que todo estuviese dispuesto tal y como él esperaba por una maldita vez.

* * *

Obsérvalo todo a una distancia prudente, solía decir su padre, pues de esa forma conocerás sin ser conocido. En ese momento no podría estar más feliz de haber tenido a un desquiciado como progenitor. Colocando su espalda mansamente contra la enorme viga de granito, se dispuso a observar y a oír con toda la cautela que los golpes de su padre, le habían inculcado.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Tranquilízate, Sasuke, si vamos al caso el único que está pensando aquí, soy yo. —El aludido soltó un bufido de reproche.

—Correcto, como sea... quiero que me lo devuelvas.

—No —respondió el otro, taciturno.

—Me pertenece, dámelo.

—No, ya estoy harto de esto. Lo único que hago es esperar, pero el momento nunca se presenta... —La voz de lord Nakamura bajó consideradamente de tono, al dirigirse a su interlocutor—. Lo prometiste, pero ahora que todo está bien con tu esposa, te olvidaste de lo que él hizo.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó Pembroke, modulando su timbre al igual que Nakamura.

—Trabajamos mucho por esto, Sasuke...

—Lo sé, pero no puedo ahora —lo interrumpió entonces con una mueca en los labios—. Sai dámelo.

—No, si tú no tienes las agallas, yo lo haré. —Metió la mano dentro de su chaleco, exponiendo a los ojos de su amigo un papel bastante maltratado—. Lo publicaré.

—Es mi artículo y yo no deseo que salga a la luz.

—Por supuesto, maldito egoísta —masculló Nakamura con la rabia apenas contenida—. Cuando era por ti debíamos hacerlo todo sin temor a represarías. Pero ahora que te pido utilices al _Fantasma_ una última vez, te niegas. —Danzo frunció el ceño frente a la mención de aquel escritor, sin poder evitar del todo el regusto amargo que bajó por su garganta.

Él no era tan estúpido, al igual que medio Inglaterra sabía muy bien de las jugarretas del _Fantasma_ contra la corona y el clero, e incluso contra muchos lores que gustaban de pasatiempos algo licenciosos. ¿Pero por qué lo mencionarían esos dos cachorros?

—¡Ya basta, Sai! Es mi decisión, tú no eres el que arriesga su culo, soy yo.

—Sólo una última vez, Sasuke, te lo pido como tu amigo... haz esto por mí y por ella. Por favor, termina lo que iniciaste. Sabes que será por el bien de Sakura también... —Pembroke se mantuvo en un corto silencio tras esas palabras.

Danzo estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la euforia, era imposible, pero no podía decir que sus oídos lo estuviesen engañando. Definitivamente, el observador de aves e hijo de la escoria de Adler era el _Fantasma_, era sorprendente cómo el mundo aún tenía las agallas para dejarlo anonadado. Gratamente anonadado. Esto era material invaluable, ese maldito chiquillo que sólo le había causado dolores de cabezas, tenía una debilidad. Peor aún, tenía un secreto que podría llevarlo a la horca.

—Lo siento, Sai. —El conde extendió una mano, arrebatándole el papel de los agarrotados dedos de Nakamura, Danzo casi rompe en una carcajada al ver su expresión de desasosiego—. Prometí no buscar más problemas... —continuó Pembroke y en ese momento su amigo pareció reaccionar, soltó la punta de papel que aún sostenía con asco, mientras le enviaba una fulminante mirada al conde.

—Cobarde —masculló colérico—. Maldito cobarde, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra o te juro por Dios que yo mismo acabaré contigo.

Y sin decir más, lord Nakamura se pegó la vuelta para desaparecer entre la multitud de hombres que habían sido invitados a la velada. Con rostro frío e inexpresivo, Pembroke enrolló el papel para luego ocultarlo en el interior de su chaleco. Danzo lo observó ir en dirección contraria a la de su amigo y con una sonrisa surcando su anciano rostro, se limitó a deambular por el salón hasta que los llamaran a la mesa. Esta velada prometía.

* * *

—Oí que estabas trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. —Escuchó el murmullo de Kakashi llegando desde su lateral, pero vagamente fue consciente de lo que decía. Su atención estaba demasiado dispersa esa noche.

El rey contaba con una lista bastante ostentosa de invitados, a la mesa habían sentado alrededor de cincuenta caballeros. Todos los altos rangos que residían en Londres. Sasuke, como de costumbre en esas aburridas fiestas, ocupaba la siniestra de su majestad quien claramente estaba en la cabecera. Si bien todos eran invitados de Kakashi, pocos podían hablar directamente con él, pues eso requería tener una voz demasiado fuerte y una confianza en sí mismo que pocos podrían presumir allí.

—Me temo que debo discernir su majestad, llevo un tiempo sin tocar papel o pluma —respondió con humildad, conforme saboreaba un trago de vino y se dejaba atrapar por la trivialidad de la velada.

—Qué pena, bien sabes que tengo ansias por saber más de los hábitos de ese animal americano... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

—Loro crepuscular —musitó, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo al sitio que ocupaba Danzo casi a mitad de la mesa. Las posiciones según rangos estaban bien respetadas, sólo en su caso se hacía una omisión. Como conde debería estar más allá, detrás de los duques y marqueses, pero nadie se atrevería a mencionar ese detalle. Sobre todo porque su lugar había sido designado por la boca del mismo rey, Sasuke no era más que su pequeño entretenimiento y lo aceptaba con solemnidad. Más o menos.

No que él fuera a presentar ninguna queja, su sitio le proporcionaba una vista amplia del resto de los asistentes y esa era la parte que le gustaba de aquella ventaja. Había estado atento, observándolo todo con una atención que pondría orgullosa a un águila. Notó, no sin algo de asco, que Danzo lo miraba mucho más de lo que acostumbraba en actos por el estilo. No es como si su animadversión fuese algo para ocultar, pero normalmente el viejo optaba por un comportamiento menos evidente cuando tenían público. Esa noche, al parecer, había decido romper el hábito. Por él no había problema, es más estaba algo entusiasmado por ser el foco de su mirada. Tal vez, por una vez en su vida, las cosas se dispondrían de tal manera que él pudiera desahogar años de frustración en el cuerpo de ese individuo. Pero se obligó a refrenar esa línea de pensamiento, no era el momento, se dijo una y otra vez, mientras forzaba su mirada lejos de sir Danzo.

—Es un animal exótico, pero siento qué podemos averiguar tanto más de él.

—Por supuesto, su majestad —concordó, sin siquiera atender a su perorata. Su mente estaba muy lejos de la conversación que mantenía con Kakashi, a decir verdad nunca le ponía marcada atención.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —preguntó el rey de forma repentina, y él se vio ligeramente azorado al no saber qué rayos responder.

—¿Sobre qué su majestad?

—Sobre ir a las Américas, para llevar a cabo esta investigación. —El rey bebió un trago de su copa—. Por supuesto que la corona te recompensará enormemente por tu aporte a nuestra enciclopedia de animales americanos.

Sasuke enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por aquella invitación. ¿Formar parte de la enciclopedia inglesa? Eso era... ¡Diablos! Era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que nunca siquiera se había propuesto considerar.

—Yo... —balbuceó como pocas veces le ocurría—. Sería un estupendo honor...

—¡Por supuesto, su majestad! —gritó alguien desde el centro de la mesa—. Es una pena que el conde ya se encuentre ocupado en otros asuntos.

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi, volvieron el rostro hacia aquella voz. Danzo acababa de ponerse de pie con la copa en lo alto, dirigiendo un brindis hacia el rey.

—No comprendo, lord Shimura, ¿le apetecería explicarse? —inquirió Kakashi, echándose para atrás en su silla y clavando sus pequeños ojos negros en Danzo. Sasuke se acarició la barbilla, tomando un bocado de su carne con marcada indiferencia.

La mirada de todos los asistentes se posaron en Danzo, quien se mojaba los labios con su sonrosada lengua para iniciar el discurso. A su lado su joven hijo Yamato, sonreía con una muequita en sus labios, pensando quizás que su padre una vez más armaría una de sus escenitas de ebrio.

—Tan sólo pienso en el bienestar de la corona, su majestad —dijo el viejo, rodeando la mesa para avanzar directo a la cabecera—. Ya sabe como buen inglés, mi deber es velar por la unión y la fortaleza de este hermoso país.

—Le agradezco la grandilocuencia mi buen lord, pero podría dirigirse al punto —le espetó Kakashi, sin un ápice de diversión por la inoportuna interrupción. Danzo asintió, manteniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia todo el camino hasta alcanzar su lugar. Finalmente se detuvo justo detrás de la silla de Sasuke, para hablar de forma directa con Kakashi. Sasuke se volvió sobre su hombro, regalándole una curiosa mirada; y esperó.

—Me temo que lord Pembroke aquí presente. —Le apoyó una mano en el hombro a lo que Sasuke no mostró reacción alguna—. Se encuentra momentáneamente ocupado en otros menesteres. —Kakashi lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero él no dijo nada frente a la interrogante que marcaban sus facciones. No sabría qué decir de todos modos—. ¿Por qué no le habla al rey de sus últimos trabajos? —inquirió, presionándole aquel punto donde reposaba su mano.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros para apartar su mano y le envió una sonrisa de disculpa a Kakashi, como para dejar en claro que no comprendía adónde quería llegar Danzo.

—Lord Shimura, ¿tiene esta charla algún propósito?

—Por supuesto, su majestad, sólo quiero exponer las cosas tal y como son. Usted pretende otorgar un gran reconocimiento, a una persona que sólo merece su desprecio.

—¡Mi lord, está acusando a un conde! Espero que... —Pero Danzo fue lo bastante osado, como para hablar por encima de la voz del rey.

—Actuó como un buen ciudadano, este hombre su majestad, es un traidor.

Los murmullos alrededor se elevaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero Sasuke se limitó a clavar la vista en un punto arbitrario, sabiendo que interferir sólo sería sumar una voz al tumulto que sería pasada por alto.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó el rey, logrando rápidamente que todo adquiriera de nuevo su calma—. ¿Y puedo saber en qué basa sus palabras? —increpó Kakashi, mirándolo un segundo antes de posar su atención en Danzo.

—Sólo en pruebas, su majestad, sólo en pruebas —respondió el aludido con seguridad, sonriendo como un demonio frente a las puertas del infierno.

—¿Cuáles?

—Lord Pembroke, ¿por qué no se abre el chaleco?

Ante esa orden Sasuke alzó la mirada como retándolo a hacerlo por sí mismo, y por la mirada que le devolvió Danzo, no parecía que tuviese problemas en tomar la iniciativa. En ese momento sintió que alguien le rozaba la mano con sutileza y al bajar la vista, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su rey.

—Por favor, Sasuke —le pidió con la voz en un tenue susurro. Él pestañeó dos veces, tal vez esperando que Kakashi lo obligara. Pero Sasuke sabía que el rey no lo haría, confiaba en él, lo respetaba y quizá por eso no opuso mayor resistencia. Sería indigno de un conde hacer caso omiso del pedido directo de su rey, así que asintió y poniéndose de pie, se abrió el chaleco para toda la concurrencia.

—Enséñele a su majestad los trabajos que han estado ocupando su tiempo, muéstrele como le es fiel a su país y a su reino. —Hizo una leve pausa, mientras le arrojaba la más irónica de las sonrisas—. Adelante, lord Pembroke, maravíllenos con su amplio manejo de la palabra.

Sasuke cerró los ojos agitando la cabeza en una tenue negación, las protestas de algunos hombres sumado a las extrañas preguntas que se arrojaban entre sí, casi se comen la réplica del rey.

—¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! Lord Shimura, este hombre es de mi entera confianza y lo que dice es una acusación muy fuerte.

Danzo asintió mostrándose por primera vez algo receloso.

—Lo comprendo, su majestad, pero este hombre ha traicionado dicha confianza. Le ruego busque dentro de su chaleco allí encontrará un papel... verá que mis palabras no son una mentira.

Kakashi lo miró buscando obtener una palabra, un intento de exoneración, pero una vez más Sasuke dejó pasear su vista por el infinito y suspiró.

—Sasuke, si llevas entre tus ropas...

—¡Por Dios! Está claro que él no le entregará el escrito voluntariamente.

Todos los hombres presentes fulminaron con la mirada a Danzo. Incluso Sasuke se permitió girarse para fruncirle el ceño, lo que acababa de hacer era un asqueroso atrevimiento, debían colgarlo sólo por pensar en levantarle la voz al rey.

—Muy bien, lord Shimura, entonces proceda. —Kakashi presionó los ojos claramente cansado de tener que lidiar con ese hombre, y con un ademan de su mano le indicó que buscara por sí mismo el papel.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, mirando una sola vez al rey antes de volverse y extender los brazos para que Danzo lo registrara. No había más que hacer, aunque la idea de que ese hombre le pusiera una mano encima lo estaba comenzando a enfermar. Danzo sonrió triunfante mientras le palpaba el interior del chaleco, para encontrar la hoja de papel doblada en su bolsillo interno. Lo extrajo incluso con manos temblorosas, como si fuera incapaz de contener su júbilo. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y a cambio recibió una envenenada mirada, la cual mantuvo por un largo e intimidante minuto en el que ninguno se hizo a menos.

Entonces las cosas comenzaron a pasar sin que Sasuke pudiese atinar a darle un cause, o sin siquiera darle tiempo de intentar hacerlo. Danzo abrió el papel y bajó la vista para iniciar la lectura, pero contradiciendo aquel predecible movimiento, le sonrió y dando un paso al costado, le extendió de forma solemne la hoja a Kakashi. Sasuke se volvió tomando una brusca inspiración, a tiempo de ver cómo el rey extendía el papel entre las manos y con un manso suspiro, se disponía a leerlo para todos los allí presente. Su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante sin su permiso, pero una sola mirada del rey lo detuvo de hacer nada.

—_"Las palabras de un autor cuyo nombre ya conocen, vuelven una vez más para hacerlos estremecer. Pues esta velada mis queridos lectores, las cosas van a comenzar a arder. Y desde la puerta roja de un sir que ya muchos identificarán, nos llegan los chismes frescos que a una lady acaba de deshonrar..."— _La respiración se le quedó atrapada en alguna parte del cuerpo que no podía definir, mientras sus palabras escritas llenaban el ambiente, siendo esbozadas por la dura e implacable voz del rey.**12**

Sasuke bajó la vista a sus manos, derrotado, no podía ser posible. Fue incapaz de moverse o siquiera pestañar, en tanto que oía al igual que el resto de los invitados, cómo el _Fantasma_ acusaba sin tapujos a lord Danzo Shimura de haber deshonrado a la esposa de su hijo. En algún momento los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de Yamato, quien parecía no caber en su cuerpo frente a la ira que refulgía de su mirada café. Él no estuvo seguro si quería matarlo por haber escrito eso, o por haber descubierto de esa forma que su padre era una rata embustera. Sasuke no pretendía que él se enterara, no había sido su intención que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo y una parte de él quiso disculparse con el chico.

—_Cierren sus puertas y tapien sus ventanas, casaderas, el lobo Shimura acaba de probar carne joven y no se detendrá hasta obtener también la suya. Ni la familia, ni los lazos ponen coto al apetito del voraz. Mejor huyan despavoridas, damas, y no caminen por las calles solas que los pasos errados de las inocentes, siempre terminan encontrando su puerta roja..._—La voz de Kakashi lentamente se fue apagando, conforme caía en cuenta de la firma que cerraba aquella insultante y provocativa entrada—. _Del Conde Fantasma, desde las fauces del lobo_.

El rey depositó el papel en la mesa en un movimiento casi perplejo, otorgándole a Sasuke una muy anonadada mirada.

—¿Lord Pembroke? —lo increpó—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Son calumnias! ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas mentiras? —Danzo prorrumpió en un exaltado gorgoteo.

—¿Padre? —exclamó Yamato desde el centro de la mesa, con el rostro tan rojo que parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Danzo lo observó avergonzado, o al menos algo bastante parecido a vergüenza y una vez más estalló en gritos.

—¡Son mentiras, hijo! ¡Este hombre sólo intenta manchar mi nombre!

—¡Lord Shimura, contrólese! —lo acalló Kakashi, dejándose caer en su sillón incapaz de decir o hacer algo más que mirar a Sasuke con el rostro contraído en una mueca de decepción.

—¡Exijo que lo apresen! ¡Lord Pembroke es el _Conde Fantasma_! ¿Qué otra evidencia necesita? ¡Apréselo! —Alrededor todo se volvió un caos, los cincuenta hombres presentes comenzaron a alzar la voz en distintas protestas. Algunos en acuerdo con Danzo, otros pidiendo que las cosas se esclarecieran de una buena vez. Y entre el endemoniado sonido de las voces masculinas, se mezclaban rostros en distintos grados de desconcierto. Pero Sasuke sólo pudo ver un par de ojos oscuros que lo observaban con marcada preocupación. Sai sacudió la cabeza, como si le estuviese pidiendo en silencio que mantuviera la compostura. Sasuke suspiró, volviendo la mirada en dirección del rey.

—No digas nada —le espetó con firmeza Kakashi, en tanto que alzaba una mano para llamar a sus guardias.

Danzo seguía discutiendo con su hijo, pidiendo que se aclararan todas las calumnias, aunque Sasuke y él sabían que en el artículo no había ni una sola mentira. Danzo había violado a la esposa de su hijo y bajo amenazas la había silenciado. No era la mejor manera de dar a conocer el problema, pero en cierta forma al menos algo bueno había salido de todo ese calvario. Yamato ya no estaría cegado por el ideal de padre que tenía, ahora lo vería tal y como era.

—Su majestad... —susurró, buscando su mirada. Pero Kakashi se limitó a soltar un bufido.

—Sáquenlo de mi vista —le ordenó a los tres guardias reales, que rápidamente lo rodearon.

—¡Su majestad! —exclamó, tratando de deshacerse de las fuertes manos que lo tironeaban de los brazos con insistencia—. ¡Su majestad! ¡No es...!

—¡Qué lo lleven!—bramó el hombre, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke se revolvió inútilmente, sabiendo que su fuerza no podría aplacar la de los tres guardias. Danzo en ese momento lo observó con veneno en la mirada y lo siguió en el camino que era obligado a transitar, casi como si necesitara verlo a la cara mientras era acarreado dios sabe dónde.

—Maldito, te mereces la horca —le escupió el viejo, mientras pasaban por el gran salón a todas prisas. Sasuke dio un jalón a su brazo aún en recuperación, pero el guardia no tuvo consideración alguna por el aullido de dolor que escapó de su boca—. Si crees que esta jugada te saldrá limpia, te equivocas Pembroke, me encargaré de hacerte ejecutar por traidor.

Sasuke presionó las manos en puños, en un vano intento de abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Voy a matarte! —le advirtió con los ojos inyectados de cólera. Danzo le sonrió, asquerosamente le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Pembroke, yo me aseguraré de cuidar todo por ti...—Le palmeó el rostro con innecesaria fuerza—. En especial de tu querida esposa.

—¡No! —gritó, soltándose de uno de los guardias y arrastrando a los otros dos en el proceso. Danzo retrocedió asustado al verlo reaccionar de ese modo—. Si te acercas a ella voy a...

Los hombres del rey rápidamente se recuperaron para tomarlo una vez más, esta vez ejerciendo mayor presión en el amarre.

—¿A qué? No podrás hacer mucho desde el lugar al que vas... —A la distancia Sasuke vio como Sai salía corriendo del comedor para seguirlo, tal y como había hecho Danzo.

—¡Sai! —lo llamó y éste asintió con el rostro completamente pálido—. Cuídala... —susurró a pesar de saber que él no podría oírlo.

—Por eso no debes preocuparte —interrumpió Danzo, y sacudiendo una mano instó a los guardias a terminar de trasladarlo fuera.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!—gritó Sasuke, conforme era sacado del salón—. ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Voy a aniquilarte! ¡Si te acercas a Sakura, te cortaré la cabeza!

Pero tras unos minutos en donde no se oían más que sus amenazas hacia Danzo, la última puerta del gran palacio se cerró. Y en la sala sólo quedaron dos hombres, viendo como el conde de Pembroke era arrastrado a un destino incierto.


	31. Abrázame

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Faltan 3 capítulos gente! Ya nos acercamos al desenlace :)

**ABRÁZAME**

—¡Por favor! Soy inocente... —clamaba una voz lastimera, desde un punto que él no supo determinar.

—¡Llamen a mi hijo! ¡Él lo explicará todo! —decía alguien más, mientras Sasuke avanzaba por un apretado pasillo, precedido por dos hombres robustos y de muy mal aspecto.

—¡Cierren la maldita boca!—sentenció el de su derecha, pateando las rejas de la celda más próxima.

—¿Dónde está la comida...? —exclamó un tercero que al parecer no había oído el pedido de silencio del guardia.

—¡He dicho que cierren la boca! ¡Malditas escorias!

—Cálmate, Torune, no pierdas la paciencia con estas basuras —le apuntó el otro, quien de los dos parecía ser el más sensato.

Sasuke continuó avanzando en silencio, conforme escaneaba todo con la vista e intentaba situarse en tiempo y espacio. Luego de que lo hubieron sacado del palacio, lo habían tirado dentro de una carreta con las ventanas cubiertas de modo que no había logrado ver el camino tomado. Pero después de una hora andando por calles no muy cómodas, habían terminado el recorrido en algún puerto. No había podido determinar cuál, pues los hombres que lo llevaban a las rastras se encargaron de pasarlo como si se tratara de un bulto cualquiera. Por el ruido y teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que era, podía pensar que estaban en Chelsea pero era difícil confirmarlo. Lo que sí supo fue que lo subían en un barco y eso no había sido nada alentador. ¿Por qué un barco? ¿Adónde lo enviarían? No era común que un prisionero de su rango fuera despachado sin la oportunidad de defenderse, lo cual sólo podía significar que Danzo había interferido de algún modo en su traslado.

Los calabozos de ese lugar estaban repletos, olían espantosamente desagradable y por lo que podía ver entre los barrotes, algunos de los pasajeros ni siquiera tendrían el placer de ver levar anclas.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —inquirió, abriendo la boca por primera vez. El guardia de su izquierda lo miró un segundo, antes de empujarlo fuertemente contra la precaria pared y asestarle un derechazo en la mandíbula.

—¿Acaso no oíste que mi amigo quiere silencio?

Torune sonrió al ver la reacción de su camarada más "tranquilo". Sasuke escupió un hilillo de sangre que se escurrió por su labio y una vez más lo jalaron para ponerlo en movimiento. Los guardias del rey se habían desentendido de él en las puertas del carruaje, estas personas no sabían quién era o porqué estaba allí, sólo sabían que era un prisionero que debía ser educado.

—Este viste muy bien —murmuró Torune, tocando la manga de su levita con sus sucios y rechonchos dedos. El otro en ese instante se encargaba de remover un ostentoso manojo de llaves, con el cual pretendía abrir una celda.

—Tienes razón —concordó, mirándolo de reojo—. No creo que eso le vaya a ser útil donde va.

—Si sobrevive al viaje, allí no necesitará nada de estas bonitas prendas. —Torune lo empujó al interior de la celda mientras se jactaba de su ventaja para moverlo de aquí para allá, Sasuke se removió pero al tener las manos atadas a la espalda, resistirse a sus tirones se tornaba doblemente más difícil. Oyó el ruido de cadenas que provenían desde el oscuro interior y retrocedió un paso golpeando a Torune en el proceso—. Oh, pobrecillo, tiene miedo.

Ambos guardias soltaron sendas risotas, mientras lo obligaban a tirarse al piso boca abajo.

—Bien, ahora dame esto —le dijo uno de ellos, quitándole los grilletes de las manos mientras el otro le aplastaba la cabeza contra el piso con su bota—. Es ropa muy fina. —Apuntó en tanto que lo despojaba de su levita y de su chaleco con jalones expertos. Para él estaba claro que esa no era la primera vez que se hacían de su propio botín allí.

—Pido las botas —exclamó Torune, logrando que el otro bufara—. A mi hijo le están haciendo falta unas nuevas.

—Dame las cadenas —apuró el guardia que ahora se llevaba su calzado. Torune tironeó de unas cadenas que estaban fuertemente aferradas a la madera olorosa de la pared. Él pudo notar que en la punta finalizaban en un oxidado y poco práctico grillete. Sasuke intentó retroceder frente a la idea de que lo dejaran encadenado en ese lugar, pero el guardia más grande lo pateó contra el piso echándole todo el peso de su macizo cuerpo encima.

—No... —dijo con un leve sofoco, conforme sacudía las piernas escapando de las manos de Torune.

—Pedazo de mierda, me pateó la boca. —El guardia que tenía encima, le descargó un puñetazo en la nuca y fue cuando Sasuke casi pierde todo el control sobre su persona. Torune finalmente logró capturarle un pie y entre más forcejeos, le cerró el grillete alrededor del tobillo para luego retirarse junto a su amigo, riendo por la proeza realizada—. Mírame, ¿estoy sangrando?

—No tienes nada —lo calmó su compañero, rodando los ojos.

—Si fuese por mí lo asesino ahora mismo, condenado atrevido.

—Deja de gimotear, ya oíste lo que dijeron los guardias... nada de alimento para éste. —Torune sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos dientes, al parecer al recordar aquel detalle el dolor de su boca remitió de forma considerable.

—Morirá antes de que el barco zarpe.

—Seguramente, nadie sobrevive mucho tiempo aquí... si no lo mata el hambre, lo harán las ratas...

—O el frío... —añadió Torune, riendo toscamente.

—O nosotros. —Y tras soltar esas palabras, los dos hombres se alejaron riendo y gritándole injurias a los detenidos, burlándose de su infortunio y sacudiendo la ropa del conde como un premio por su buen trabajo. Mientras en la mohosa celda, Sasuke se dejaba caer con resignación contra la pared y soltaba un amplio suspiro.

—No tardes, Sai —susurró a la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos en un vano intento por no dejarse atrapar por el pesimismo. Había estado en situaciones mucho peores que esa, podría... no, él iba a salir de allí.

* * *

La puerta principal se abrió de forma repentina y tanto Sakura como Izumi, brincaron en sus lugares antes de salir disparadas hacia el recibidor. Itachi cruzaba el umbral en ese momento, acompañado de lord Nakamura. Ambos lucían extremadamente agotados, llevaban sus ropas bastante arrugadas y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un velo de resignación difícil de ocultar. No necesitaron decir nada, ellas supieron leer en sus expresiones que una vez más no habían tenido suerte.

Sakura sintió el peso de la mano de Izumi en su espalda y sin mediar palabra, se dejó guiar por ella de regreso a la sala. Llevaba toda la noche allí sentada y para lo único que se levantaba era para ver quién cruzaba la puerta. A pesar de lo que Sai había contado, aún guardaba la esperanza de ver a Sasuke entrar con su ya tan común sonrisa y su gesto de "todo está bien" que siempre lograba relajarla. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir y conforme los días iban pasando, así también se iban escapando las posibilidades de encontrarlo.

—Tal vez lord Tajima esté teniendo suerte. —Ella oía la conversación de los hombres no muy lejos, pero por más que intentaba no ponerles atención, no podía evitarlo del todo.

—El rey sigue negándose a darle audiencia —respondió Itachi en un susurro, mientras Sai soltaba un improperio al mismo volumen.

Sakura se volteó para verlos de pie junto a la chimenea, ambos estaban tan impacientes como ella. Pues sabían que si el abuelo de Sasuke regresaba sin noticias, habrían perdido toda esperanza y no sólo eso, sino que también habrían desperdiciado seis valiosos días. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Dónde podrían haberlo llevado? Nadie desaparece de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastros, al menos eso decía Itachi y ella le creía. Tenía que confiar en él, pues ya no sabía en qué confiar.

No lograba encontrar a Sasuke con su magia, su talismán no captaba nada y ella no sabía qué más podría hacer. El único truco que había aprendido de su abuela era inútil en ese momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de aprender cómo utilizar su magia en todo su potencial, pues su abuela había muerto antes. Y en lo que concernía a Ino, ella manifestaba otra clase de fuerza.

Sakura siempre había podido moverse en sueños y sólo cuando perdía el control, parecía poder manejar el fuego o el aire. Pero, ¿de qué le servía eso? De nada, ella no servía para nada. Sasuke la necesitaba y ni siquiera podía encontrarlo, era un remedo de bruja. Su abuela estaría tan decepcionada de ella.

—Son ellos. —Ella respingó y como la vez anterior, se dirigió en voladas al recibidor.

Lord Tajima y sir Naruto ingresaron en esa ocasión, y al igual que los otros dos hombres, no traían consigo buenas noticias.

—Hemos buscado en cada diligencia o puesto de detención... Sasuke no está en ninguno —informó el francés, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

—Tampoco tuvimos suerte —dijo Sai, mirando a Tajima de soslayo esperando saber noticias del rey.

—No quiere recibirnos —masculló con lo que parecía ser una verdadera nota de rabia en su timbre. Sakura lo miró un segundo completo, notando que por primera vez veía el porte de Tajima como el de un hombre de edad avanzada. Hasta ese momento, nunca antes le había parecido el abuelo de nadie, pero allí estaba y era difícil no admitir que se veía preocupado por Sasuke.

Pero pasado seis días de su desaparición todos lo estaban y ya no sabían qué hacer para dar con él, lo habían buscado por cielo y tierra sin éxito. ¿Qué harían ahora? A Sakura le aterraba no tener respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ese hijo de puta, ¿a qué está jugando? No puede simplemente pretender desaparecerlo, Sasuke tiene familia —estalló Itachi, dándole un sorpresivo puñetazo a la pared. Izumi sacudió la cabeza y fue a abrazar a su esposo en un intento de menguar su angustia.

—Alguien considerado traidor pierde todo, título, nombre e incluso a su familia. —Si bien las palabras de Tajima habían sido crudas, no apuntaban a nada más que a la verdad.

Cuando Sakura oyó a Sai diciendo que habían acusado a Sasuke de ser el _Conde Fantasma_, simplemente se paralizó. No podía creer tremenda locura. Pero luego comenzó a pensar en todo los pequeños detalles que conformaban la personalidad de su esposo y entonces la posibilidad, no se le hizo tan inconcebible. Se dijo a sí misma que hasta no oírlo de su boca, no lo creería. Pero, ¿qué importaba de todas formas? Para como estaban las cosas, que fuese o no el _Conde Fantasma_, no determinaría absolutamente nada. Sasuke seguía siendo su esposo y tal como Itachi pensaba, no había razones para acusar a Sasuke de traición. El _Fantasma_ era un crítico, un observador al que le gustaba burlarse de la vida cotidiana. No hacía daño real, sólo le aplicaba una pequeña dosis de humor a la monótona vida de los londinenses. ¿Era eso motivo suficiente para apresarlo?

Tanto Itachi como Tajima, intentaban convencer al rey que su accionar era completamente descabellado. Pero mientras su majestad se negara a oírlos, Sasuke seguía perdido en alguna parte de ese enrome país, sufriendo quién sabe cuántas penurias.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Lo dejamos morir donde sea que esté? —recriminó Itachi, sin poder ocultar su enfado.

—Contrólate, Itachi, no estoy diciendo eso ni mucho menos. Pero debemos pensar con calma...

—¿A qué se refiere? —instó Naruto, dirigiéndole a Tajima una confundida mirada. Ella también lo observó expectante.

—No lo sé, pero presiento que no estamos buscando en los lugares adecuados.

—Revisamos cada maldito lugar de detención en Londres y los alrededores. ¿Piensa que lo sacaron de la ciudad? —El hombre mayor asintió de modo casi imperceptible, Sai soltó un quedo suspiro de derrota y ella dejó caer los hombros como si repentinamente cargara en ellos el peso del mundo. La posibilidad que les exponía el duque, no era para nada alentadora.

—Pienso que cuando alguien no quiere llamar la atención con la muerte de un personaje reconocido, lo mejor es deshacerse de él de una manera discreta...

—Un viaje —dedujo Itachi, observando a su abuelo para confirmar sus sospechas. Tajima asintió una vez más.

—Pero, ¿adónde? —interrumpió ella por primera vez en la conversación. Los cuatro hombres clavaron la vista en su persona, aun así Sakura se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Pensaría que a las colonias... —murmuró Tajima sin apostar a nada—. Están en guerra, sería fácil meterlo en algún regimiento y esperar a que muera...

—No, Sasuke sería reconocido por otros caballeros —espetó Sai, muy seguro de lo que hablaba. Sakura lo miró fijamente, él había estado peleando con Sasuke hombro con hombro, sabía lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla y ella no estaba dispuesta a poner en duda su opinión.

—¿Y qué tal una colonia de convictos? —preguntó Naruto, haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes recayera sobre sus hombros—. He oído rumores de que en Australia, atracan a diario embarcaciones inglesas y americanas cargadas de esclavos y ciudadanos desterrados.

—Podría ser... —musitó el duque, mientras le enviaba una interrogante mirada a su nieto mayor.

—Si es así, eso significa que Sasuke podría haber partido en cualquier barco en todo este tiempo que nosotros estuvimos buscando por tierra. —Sakura se mordió el labio, frente a esa deducción.

—Pero esos barcos pasan meses en puerto, esperando completar la carga. Todos saben que transportar convictos sin haber sido enjuiciados es ilegal, por eso ellos cubren aquellos trasbordos con un falso negocio. De lo contrario les sería imposible pasar la aduana...

—Entonces debemos registrar los barcos que hayan partido en los últimos seis días. —Todos asintieron a las palabras de Tajima—. Itachi, ¿podrías preparar uno de tus navíos para un viaje ligero y rápido?

—Puedo vaciar cualquiera con sólo una orden.

—Correcto, si Sasuke ya salió en alguno de los barcos de contrabando... nos llevará algunos días de ventaja, tenemos que ser capaces de movernos rápido.

—¿Y la ruta? ¿Cómo sabremos qué camino tomaron?

El duque observó momentáneamente sus manos, como esperando hallar la respuesta entre sus dedos.

—Naruto y yo averiguaremos el destino de todos los barcos que hubieron partido con carga sospechosa, estoy seguro que algo de dinero será suficiente incentivo.

—Ahora sólo nos falta saber de qué puerto salió Sasuke.

—Si es que salió —recordó Izumi a su esposo, y éste le sonrió brevemente.

—Bueno las opciones no son muchas, dudo que los lacayos de Kakashi se atrevieran a trasportar al conde fuera de la ciudad en carreta...

—El puerto de Londres queda descontado, la aduana es firme en ese lugar y no podrían pasarlo ni con diez reyes de apoyo —interrumpió Sai y Naruto asintió en acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Entonces nos quedarían Chelsea Harbour y el Saint Katherine... son los más cercanos...

—Bien, abuelo... Naruto y tú registren el Saint Katherine. —Itachi miró a Sai—. Lord Nakamura y yo, iremos a Chelsea.

—En realidad, yo necesito comprobar una teoría... —murmuró Sai algo evasivo, Sakura lo observó con una ceja enarcada pero como nadie dijo nada, ella también decidió callar—. Adelántate, si Sasuke está allí... necesitaremos sus credenciales para sacarlo.

—Las credenciales no servirán de nada, me temo que tendremos que saltarnos el protocolo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle a Tajima y una vez más comprobó que nunca llegaría a comprenderlo en su totalidad.

—Bien, vamos —lo apremió Naruto, y sin decir más ambos hombres se pusieron en movimiento.

—Regresaré lo antes posible. —Se despidió Sai, sin darle tiempo a Itachi de negarse o replicar algo.

—De acuerdo, también me voy.

—Te acompaño. —El marqués se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo para observarla con marcada confusión—. Si Sasuke está aún en el puerto, yo sabré decirlo.

—Sakura... —comenzó él vacilante.

—No, Itachi, ella tiene razón... es mejor que vayamos...-intervino Izumi

—¿Vayamos? —inquirió él con la voz ligeramente chillona—. No, tú no irás a ninguna parte.

—Itachi no seas necio, ella puede encontrarlo.

—¿Y eso en dónde te incluye a ti?

—Sakura es mi mejor amiga y yo soy tu esposa, ¿acaso necesitas más razones? —Él frunció el ceño y tras arrojarle una rápida mirada a Sakura, se acercó a su esposa para tomarla suavemente por los hombros.

—Izumi... puede ser peligroso, no sé a cuántos hombres tendré que sobornar o golpear para poder llegar hasta Sasuke. No quiero que tú... —Bajó la mano para posicionarla en el vientre de su mujer—. O el bebé estén en peligro.

Sakura sonrió sin querer al oírlo, no le cupieron dudas en ese instante que Itachi sería un padre maravilloso. Y una extraña sensación se asentó en la boca de su estómago, al pensar que quizá Sasuke jamás podría experimentar tal cosa. _«No» _Se obligó a refrenar esa línea de pensamiento, porque todavía no estaba lista para afrontar un quizá. Sasuke iba a estar de regreso, ella no podía perderlo, no de nuevo.

—Cariño, nada malo va a pasar.

—Es verdad, Itachi, si Sasuke está allí... ni siquiera tendremos que bajar del carruaje —interrumpió ella, ansiosa por ponerse manos a la obra.

Sakura observó a su cuñada y a su mujer de hito en hito, ambas parecían tan impacientes como él como para prolongar esa discusión. Y a decir verdad, no tenía fuerzas para negarse en ese momento, tan sólo quería encontrar a su hermano.

Sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro de derrota.

—Bien, vamos. —Ellas sonrieron ampliamente y en pocos minutos los tres estuvieron en un carruaje, camino al puerto de Chelsea Harbour. Una de sus últimas posibilidades.

* * *

—¿Puedo saber cuáles son tus planes? —Sakura se vio obligada a apartar la vista de la ventana, cuando la voz suave de su cuñado la increpo de forma directa.

—Puedo encontrarlo —respondió, sin dar más información al respecto. Itachi frunció el ceño e Izumi a su lado sonrió frente a la frustración de su esposo.

—¿No serás más específica?

Sakura parpadeó con nerviosismo y en un silencio sepulcral, prefirió abstenerse de dar explicaciones. Tampoco sabría cómo encarar dicha explicación, no es como si fuese un tema que se podía abordar a la ligera.

—Itachi... —lo llamó Izumi, acariciándole el brazo con delicadeza—. Ves que yo soy especial ¿no? —Él sonrió frente a las coquetas maneras de hablar que tenía su mujer y terminó asintiendo, sabía muy bien a lo que Izumi se refería—. Bueno, Sakura también es especial.

Itachi volvió el rostro en su dirección de forma abrupta y de no ser por el momento que estaban pasando, habría reído frente a su expresión de asombro.

—¿Tú...? —murmuró vacilante y antes de que continuara por esa vía, ella negó rápidamente.

—No, Itachi, ella juega de local —espetó Izumi, logrando que su marido volviera a fruncir el ceño.

—No comprendo —admitió él, masajeándose el entrecejo con intensidad. Sakura observó una vez más la ventana y tras pensárselo unos segundos, decidió la mejor manera de revelar su secreto sin tener que caer en una explicación detallada.

—¿Recuerdas como pasaba el tiempo Sasuke cuando era pequeño?

—Encerrado en la biblioteca, maldiciendo al mundo y jugando con... —Itachi no terminó la frase, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir.

—Con su amiga —completó, y él asintió de modo casi imperceptible—. Bueno, yo era esa amiga...

—Imposible —negó el marqués al instante—. Porque ella no era real, sólo Sasuke podía...

—Verla, sí... lo sé.

Itachi presionó sus ojos negros en finas líneas, como si estuviese analizando en profundidad cada palabra dicha. Pero tras un largo minuto de silencio, soltó un bufido y la miró con profunda seriedad.

—¿Cómo?—inquirió en un susurro de voz.

—Sólo sé que muchas noches tenía miedo y me sentía triste, por alguna razón también sentía la tristeza de alguien más. Así que una noche mientras dormía, decidí buscar a esa persona que tanto se lamentaba...

—¿Mientras dormías? —Ella asintió y fue muy consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Itachi para seguir el hilo de su conversación.

—Es algo que siempre pude hacer —continuó, esperando que él la estuviera escuchando aún—, cuando cierro los ojos... mi mente puede viajar a otros lugares, sin que mi cuerpo se mueva. Así encontré a Sasuke, sentía el dolor que provenía de él, sentía una fuerza a su alrededor que sólo había sentido antes con personas iguales a mí...

—Eso significa que... —Se silenció bajando la vista al piso, Sakura miró como Izumi le rozaba la espalda en reconfortantes caricias, pero Itachi parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Quizá su mente estaba regresando a su niñez, quizá estaba intentado ver algo que antes había sido incapaz de ver—. Él no mentía...

—No —confirmó ella, tratando de no oírse acusadora—. Sasuke nunca fue específicamente igual al resto, aunque jamás comprendí por qué podía verme.

—Oh dios —musitó el marqués, bastante contrariado—. Nunca le creí, preferí pensar que era un niño caprichoso. Pero... mierda, todo ese tiempo que pasó en Francia, lo único que quería era regresar contigo. —Izumi le susurró algo al oído y él sacudió la cabeza, como si no lograra concebir sus palabras—. Comprendo porque está tan molesto con nosotros, después de todo nadie hizo nada por él. No dejaba de decir que quería ayudarte, que tú eras lo único que le daba paz... pero. ¡Es que tú no existías!

—Itachi —lo calmó Izumi, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Tranquilo tú también eras un niño, eso no tenía que ver contigo. No habrías podido hacer nada.

—Sasuke sólo quería que alguien lo escuchara, Izumi, yo le di la espalda como el resto de la familia. —Sakura presionó las manos con impotencia, no pretendía hacer sentir culpable a Itachi. Pero ella sabía que en su momento, Itachi también se había negado a escuchar a su hermano menor, prefiriendo desentenderse de él cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Sasuke te quiere mucho, Itachi, no le importa eso. —El marqués la observó receloso, estaba claro que no le creía—. Él me lo dijo, te admira... y seguro que también te lo dijo a ti. De todos...

—Tú eres el que más me agrada —completó Itachi con la sombra de una sonrisa surcando sus labios, al recordar las palabras que siempre le dirigía su hermano menor.

Repentinamente el carruaje comenzó a bajar la velocidad, para un segundo después detenerse por completo.

—¿Pain? —preguntó Itachi, alzando la voz para que el lacayo lo oyera.

—Llegamos, milord. —Sus acompañantes la observaron con una sola emoción en sus ojos. Sakura supo comprenderlo al instante, era hora de buscar a Sasuke.

* * *

—11996, 11997, 11998...11999... —Una pequeña pausa—. 11990, 11991...—Y volvía a empezar.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que nunca lograría llegar al maldito doce mil. La persona que ocupaba la celda contigua, hacía lo mismo todas las noches. Gracias a eso él sabía exactamente cuándo caí el sol, pues ese hombre comenzaba a contar de modo incasable, para trabarse como de costumbre en el mismo número. Parecía como si de alguna forma necesitara ocupar cada segundo vacío, hasta el regreso del astro rey en el cielo. Él ya ni se molestaba en pedirle silencio, comprendía porque nadie se tomaba el trabajo. Sin importa qué, el prisionero seguía contando, incapaz de escuchar algo más que su propia voz dejando ir cada insípido número.

—11997, 11998, 11999...

—12000 —susurró él, sintiendo la palabra raspar a través de sus cuerdas vocales. Pero por supuesto que el otro hombre, no le hizo el menor caso.

—11990, 11991... —Sasuke soltó un quejido por lo bajo y se arrellenó mejor contra la pared en la que llevaba soportando su peso las últimas cinco noches.

No podía alejarse de ella ni aunque así lo quisiera, pues estaba encadenado y eso reducía considerablemente sus opciones. Justo enfrente de él tenía un jergón en el que podría echar su magullado y cansado cuerpo, pero no lo alcanzaba. Había desperdiciado gran parte de sus fuerzas, intentando arrastrarse hasta allí, para luego descubrir que el esfuerzo era inútil. Estaba en ese sector inalcanzable, específicamente para recordarle que en ese lugar nunca tendría algo que necesitara. Y si las restricciones se limitaran sólo al lecho, eso sería casi aceptable. Pero no sólo debía apreciar el jergón a la distancia, sino que todos los días veía como al resto de los detenidos eran alimentados. Mientras que su plato siempre se mantenía carente de cualquier cosa que pudiera llamarse comida.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sabía que si no pensaba en el hambre o en la sed, no las sentiría con tanta vehemencia. Pero ese truco le había resultado los cuatro primeros días, en esa ocasión estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza. Ya no lograba convencerse con tanta facilidad que saldría de allí en una pieza, ya no lograba saber si el barco se movía o aún seguían en el puerto. Y por sobre todo, ya no lograba controlar las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra los barrotes de metal y perder el conocimiento de una buena vez.

—Oh dios, oh dios... —gimió alguien desde las penumbras. Sasuke reconocía la plegaria previa al desborde de lágrimas, cada detenido parecía tener su propio método para sobrellevar el encierro. El que le gritaba a Dios solía llorar por horas hasta quedarse dormido.

En varias ocasiones, lo perturbaba incluso más que el que contaba. Los sollozos del hombre eran desgarradoramente insoportables, siempre pedía perdón a nadie en particular, siempre se lamentaba por no haber sido un buen hombre y otras tantas cosas más. Como si eso fuese ayudarlo de alguna forma, si moría en ese lugar lo más probable es que lo dejaran pudriéndose hasta que se hicieran a la mar, en donde lo arrojarían al agua sin ninguna ceremonia. ¿Acaso valía la pena encomendar el alma a Dios en esa situación? Él no necesitaba un milagro, necesitaba mantenerse firme en su mente. No podía dejar que el temor a morir lo amilanara. No había hecho todo eso para acabar muerto entre desquiciados que no dejaban de llorar y contar. Él iba a salir de allí, sólo...

Ah... para qué molestarse, no iba a salir. Si pasaba una semana más sin comer, moriría irremediablemente sin importar cuánto quisiera negarlo... estaba perdiendo la batalla. Se estaba deshidratando, se estaba congelando sin su ropa y sobre todo, cada día le costaba más no caer en un profundo sueño sin retorno. No sería tan indigno o doloroso, sólo debía dejarse llevar. Se moriría dormido, sin sufrir ninguna clase de molestia, tal vez ni siquiera lo notaría.

Pensó en Sakura, pensó en el niño, pensó en su hermano y en toda su familia. Era mentira que uno sólo recuerda los momentos felices cuando está en las puertas del abismo, pues lo único que Sasuke recordaba eran todas las cosas que había hecho mal. El rostro de su esposa llorando por su causa una y otra vez, la mirada casi asustada de Indra y la decepción que siempre parecía traslucir los ojos negros de su hermano. Nunca había hecho nada bueno por ellos y estaba seguro que no iban a sufrir mucho una vez que supieran que no iba a regresar. Le habría gustado decir algunas palabras para defender su memoria. Pues sí, nunca fue bueno con ellos pero tampoco era como si pudiera negar su naturaleza. A su modo quiso creer, les había transmitido su aprecio.

Al menos de algo estaba seguro, ellos lo querían a pesar de todo. Había desperdiciado gran parte de su vida buscando ser odiado o simplemente ignorado. Pero incluso así, ellos lo habían querido, no se habían rendido. Eso era digno de recordar, eso tendría que pensar. No importaba si moría con la conciencia sucia, ellos se encargarían de limpiar su recuerdo. Nada borraría todas las canalladas que manchaban su pasado, pero se conformaba pensando que todas y cada una de ellas estaba justificada. Nunca fueron por él, siempre habían sido por ellos.

—11993, 11994, 11995, 11996... —Sasuke sonrió con aspereza, al menos estaba seguro que moriría antes de que llegara al 12000.

Hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas, dejándose arrullar por el murmullo de su compañero matemático, permitiendo que el dolor de aquel que lloraba se colara por sus oídos dejando una marca imborrable en su memoria. Todo lentamente fue quedándose atrás, en su mente sólo existía una luz que iluminaba sus recuerdos.

—_¿Sasuke-kun? —_En algún sector muy perdido de su racionalidad, creyó oír que lo llamaban por su nombre. Pero lo ignoró, no iba a gastar fuerzas en erguir la cabeza_—_. _¡Sasuke-kun! —_Una mano le rozó el hombro, para luego intentar posarse bajo su barbilla. Él se removió incómodo y a regañadientes, dejó que le alzaran el rostro de su cómodo soporte_—_. _Mírame... —_murmuró aquella voz.

Sasuke no necesitaba verla, sabía perfectamente cómo era ella. Ojos verdes profundos y expresivos, labios suaves con una pequeña marquita en la comisura derecha, una herida de la infancia seguramente, cabello rosa que se ondulaba con el viento cuando lo llevaba suelto. Piel blanca y tersa, la misma que podría ser más exquisita que el satén. Sonrisa de querubín, demasiado pícara cuando lo deseaba y demasiado inocente cuando se requería.

—_Sasuke-kun, mi amor, mírame. —_Pero él no abrió los ojos, prefería mantener aquella ilusión más tiempo. No quería encontrarse con el vacío otra vez, sabía que si la miraba desaparecería, tal y como ocurrió las veces anteriores.

—Sakura... —susurró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para despegar sus labios ya tan desquebrajados por la falta de líquido.

—_Sí, soy yo —_dijo ella con la voz claramente afectada. Sasuke alzó una mano vacilante, para terminar posándola en su delicada mejilla. Estaba húmeda, ella lloraba.

—No... —le pidió, no quería que estuviese triste. Era su ilusión, en su ilusión ella debía estar feliz.

—_Oh, mi dios, te eché tanto de menos. _—Repentinamente ella lo cubrió con su pequeño cuerpo, propinándole el más dulce de los abrazos. Esta era la mejor ilusión de la historia, eso sólo significaba una cosa, sería la última. Sakura se presentaba ante él para despedirlo y en lo único que podía pensar Sasuke en ese instante, era en aferrarse con fuerza a esos brazos para prolongar cuanto pudiera el momento.

—Lo siento —musitó con el rostro sobre su hombro.

—_Shh... no importa, no importa. Te sacaremos de aquí, tienes que aguantar un poco más._ —Sakura lo apartó con suavidad, posando las manos en sus mejillas—. _Mírame, Sasuke-kun, abre los ojos._

—No quiero que desaparezcas —admitió, tras un largo segundo de silencio.

—_Estoy aquí, mírame._ —Él desplegó los parpados casi con temor y tras observarse mutuamente un instante, ella le sonrió. Sasuke extendió su mano para acariciar sus labios, era real... no la estaba imaginando, estaba allí a su lado.

—Lo lamento.

—_Basta, Sasuke-kun, no te disculpes._

—Pero... creo que me equivoqué... algo no... —Sakura le cubrió la boca con su índice.

—_No digas más... —_susurró con lágrimas en los ojos—. _Tan s_ó_lo prométeme que resistirás un poco... _—Sasuke sonrió como toda respuesta, no podía admitir que ya estaba utilizando las últimas reservas de sus fuerzas—. _Promételo._

—Sí —mintió, sin borrar su sonrisa. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, agitando la cabeza como si no pudiera soportar verlo de ese modo.

—_Sasuke-kun... no puedes dejarme, no puedes —_le reclamó, volviendo aferrarlo entre sus brazos—. _Tienes que esperar... tienes... —_decía entre sollozos, mientras él sólo la apretaba contra su pecho en un intento estúpido de menguar su dolor—. _Por favor... resiste..._

—Te amo. —Fueron las palabras que utilizó para responder a su pedido, logrando que ella se deshiciera en llanto. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke sabían que no había muchas posibilidades de que sobreviviera más tiempo, por eso prefería decirle aquello de una vez por todas. Decirlo con la simpleza y la humildad que jamás había logrado conjurar en su tono—. Siempre que te dije que te amaba lo hice en verdad... antes de encontrarte... antes de robarte tu limonada... mucho antes que eso, ya te amaba.

—_No hagas esto_ —pidió ella con la voz rota.

—Perdón.

—_¡Basta, Sasuke-kun!_ —Sakura descansó su frente contra la de él—_No te vas a morir, aún tienes que convencerme de tu amor. _—Sasuke soltó una fugaz risilla y sin necesidad de decir más, eliminó aquella distancia que lo separaba de sus labios. Un beso casi tan doloroso como la situación en la que se producía, pero era su beso. Los labios de su mujer, en cualquier parte serían para él lo mismo que el paraíso.

Ella se apartó demasiado rápido con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke la miró sin comprender lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Oh no, tengo que..._

—¿Sakura? —Él le presionó suavemente la mano y ella le devolvió una acongojada mirada.

—_Tengo que irme, pero regresaré... te sacaremos de aquí, confía en mí... —_Le acarició la mejilla_—_. _¿Lo haces?_

—Sí —susurró, incapaz de congeniar la idea de que lo dejara allí solo de nuevo.

—_Resiste. —_Él la abrazó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y ella hundió su lacrimoso rostro en su pecho. Entonces Sasuke le depositó un tibio beso en el cabello, mientras Sakura se aferraba con sus manos a su camisa—. _Te a... —_Pero el resto no llego a oírlo, pues en ese preciso instante Sakura desapareció.

* * *

Sasuke cerró los ojos con resignación, pensando que sólo saldría de allí para obligarla a terminar aquella frase.

Un lacayo envestido en su librea formal, avanzaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del palacio real. En sus manos cargaba una pequeña bandeja de plata, en la que descansaba precariamente una nota junto al periódico de esa mañana.

—Su majestad —saludó, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

El rey Kakashi III, lo observó acercarse hasta su sillón mientras que con movimientos propios de un buen sirviente, le hizo entrega del contenido de la bandeja.

—Gracias —murmuró el rey, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para leer el primer encabezado. Tras un segundo en un profundo silencio, el hombre más poderoso de toda Inglaterra, soltó una fuerte maldición para luego incorporarse abruptamente—. Esto es imposible. ¡Busquen a un Uchiha! ¡Ahora mismo! Quiero que me traigan a alguien de esa familia, ya.

El lacayo respingó al ver cómo su rey se alejaba vociferando órdenes a cada hombre que cruzaba por su camino. Con manos temblorosas, el hombre se inclinó para alzar el periódico que su majestad había dejado caer, pero algo llamó su atención de forma casi inexorable.

_"El Conde Fantasma los invita nuevamente, a hundir sus sentidos en algo que a más de uno hará gritar. Pues sin importar a quién guarden, la voz del pueblo siempre se ha de alzar, como un pájaro en pleno vuelo el Fantasma siempre logra escapar..."_


	32. Golpe de gracia

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos.

Nuevo cap!

**GOLPE DE GRACIA**

Las calles de Londres estaban agitadas, la última vez que se vieron de esa forma, un barón había sido amenazado de muerte por una loca intrusa en su cama. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, aunque cualquiera sabría que el mismo hombre de aquella vez, estaba implicado en este nuevo escándalo.

Sir Danzo Shimura, avanzaba por las calles a gran velocidad con su sombrero firmemente apretado contra su cabeza, la vista en las adoquinadas y sucias aceras; y el cuello de su sobretodo convenientemente alto. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que ese hombre intentaba esconderse de algo o de alguien. Pero su precario disfraz era producto de su falta de tiempo, Danzo había salido prácticamente en voladas de su casa, cuando su lacayo le hizo llegar el periódico de esa mañana.

Una sola idea cruzaba su mente mientras apretaba el paso de forma deliberada, una y sólo una: encontrar a ese desgraciado.

Danzo había ponderado en más de una ocasión cortarle la lengua a ese entrometido conde. Ahora ya no necesitaba más excusas, primero lo haría retractarse y luego se encargaría de que esa sabandija no volviera a ver la luz del día. Para su buena fortuna o cauta precaución, sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo, sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

El inmundo barco al que tuvo que arribar en el puerto de Chelsea, casi lo hizo dar la vuelta y desistir de su idea. Pero no podía, simplemente era imposible que dejara que ese maldito artículo siguiera arruinándole la vida. Incluso sus propios empleados lo observaron con recelo esa misma mañana, como si él tuviese que darle explicaciones, como si fuera indigno de su inmundo servicio. Le valía una mierda lo que esos insignificantes pensaran, podría despedirlos y contratar un nuevo personal, uno que no parara la nariz como si tuviera alguna pizca de moral. El único que lo preocupaba era su hijo, sabía de las habladurías que acarrearía ese condenado artículo y Yamato era demasiado blando, demasiado influenciable. Si no era bien aceptado por la sociedad, terminaría por hundirse en su propia humillación. Su hijo nunca había aprendido a valerse como hombre, era más bien una chiquilla bien alimentada. Incluso su matrimonio había sido algo concertado por él mismo, Yamato ni siquiera parecía interesado en su mujercita y a Danzo eso no podría importarle menos. Sólo deseaba que de una vez le dieran un nieto, lo demás lo podía ignorar, incluso el hecho de que al parecer Yamato disfrutaba más de la compañía masculina y no de las piernas abiertas de su dispuesta zorrita.

—Por aquí, sir —masculló un guardia de rostro adusto y un aroma tan nauseabundo como el mismo Támesis—. Ha llegado a tiempo, pensamos levar ancla esta misma tarde.

Danzo no respondió, no le causaba ningún interés entablar una conversación con aquel hombre. Lo siguió por los escuetos y malolientes pasillos, tratando lo más humanamente posible de no cubrirse la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo. ¿Cómo podía esa gente vivir en esas condiciones? Era compresible que no les ofrecieran el mejor trato a los criminales, pero los guardias parecían llevar la misma suerte. Lo único que los diferenciaba a uno de otros, eran los grilletes que inmovilizaban a los primeros en una diminuta celda.

—Adelante. —Abrió una puerta de metal y se detuvo en el quicio permitiéndole el paso. El barón enarco una ceja con desconfianza, pero no encontró razón para no ingresar en aquel oscuro lugar.

—¿Dónde está él? —instó receloso. El guardia le sonrió de medio lado, como si le divirtiera su pequeña dosis de recato.

—Allí dentro, sir. —Con un gesto de su cabeza indicó hacia las penumbras. Él se encogió de hombros con resignación, no había llegado tan lejos para echarse atrás en el último segundo.

—Bien —aceptó, entrando en la pequeña celda de barrotes oxidados. Algo se movió en algún sector que no pudo determinar y luego un bulto en el piso emitió un quedo gemido. El guardia también ingresó y a pasos largos, se detuvo a un lado del cuerpo inerte del conde.

—¡Vamos, princesa! —Con una de sus grandes manos lo tomó de los retazos de la camisa, para incorporarlo—. Tienes visitas, pedazo de mierda —le informó sacudiéndolo con ahínco. Finalmente logró que el conde protestara un segundo, antes de tomar una posición más erguida.

Danzo tuvo que observarlo largo y tendido, pues a primera vista no logró reconocer al ser humano que se escondía entre tanta mugre y sangre seca. Lo único que expedía brillo en ese lugar, eran los ojos onix de aquel jovenzuelo que estaban fijos en él en ese instante.

—Ah... estupendo —murmuró el conde, logrando pegar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios cuarteados—. Aún no muero y el demonio ya está reclamándome.

—Déjenos solo —ordenó al guardia, quien lo fulminó con la mirada pero no se atrevió a desobedecer. Sasuke no se inmutó por la salida del otro hombre, pues en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió con voz rasposa, pero indiscutiblemente firme. Danzo se tuvo que guardar las ganas de arremeterle una bofetada por su impertinencia.

—Sabe porque estoy aquí.

—Me temo que no, sir, las noticias no corren con libertad por estos lares. —Él se encabritó frente a la condescendiente respuesta y del interior de su casaca sacó el periódico del día, para luego aventarlo con un ademan junto al conde. Éste lo observó de soslayo sin hacer el mínimo intento por levantarlo.

—Léalo. —Sasuke no se movió—. ¡Léalo! —exigió, conforme avanzaba esos pasos que lo separaban con la furia apenas contenida. Levantó el periódico del suelo y lo colocó delante de sus ojos, el conde echó para atrás la cabeza y Danzo lo tomó por el cabello obligándolo a clavar la vista en el artículo—. He dicho que lo lea.

—Suéltame, bastardo —masculló en respuesta Pembroke, conforme se removía inútilmente de su amarre. Danzo soltó una carcajada y con la misma mano que sostenía su caballo, empujó hacia atrás haciendo que su cabeza impactara una vez contra la pared.

—¿Acaso no fui claro? Lea lo que usted y sus palabras están haciendo... lea porque ahora mismo escribirá un artículo retractándose de todo esto.

—Yo no hice nada —murmuró casi con un hilo de voz, al parecer el golpe en la cabeza no le había sentado del todo bien.

—Puedo estar todo el maldito día aquí... y usted terminará por admitir lo que hizo, así que lord Pembroke es su decisión. O lo admite y escribe una disculpa pública, o yo lo golpearé hasta saber qué tanta resistencia tiene esa cabeza. —El conde alzó el rostro ensangrentado en su dirección y a pesar del veneno que expedía su mirada, estuvo claro para Danzo que estaba cerca de convencerlo.

—No me disculparé por algo que no hice. —El barón soltó una maldición, a tiempo que impactaba nuevamente la cabeza del conde contra la pared.

Los ojos de ambos se quedaron fijos en su contrincante por largo rato, Danzo había sido demasiado ingenuo como para creer que ese muchacho obedecería con tanta docilidad. Él lo conocía, sabía que con alguien como Pembroke las cosas jamás serían sencillas o rápidas.

—Correcto entonces, no me deja más alternativas. —Le extendió un papel y un trozo de carbonilla, dándole la última oportunidad de hacer las cosas por las buenas—. Escriba el artículo de disculpa, lord Pembroke, o el mundo sabrá quién es el _Fantasma_.

—¿Eso a mí qué me importa? ¿Acaso no ve dónde estoy?

Danzo sonrió con sorna.

—Oh sí, lo veo, lo veo muy bien. Pero, ¿es que acaso usted no ha pensando en las consecuencias que traerá esta noticia para su familia? —El conde frunció el ceño sin decir nada—. Veamos... ¿cómo quedaría su bonita esposa frente a las otras damas? ¿Alguien siquiera pensaría que ella no es tan culpable de traición como usted?

—Cierre la boca. —Le gustó ver la cólera brotando en cada palabra que pronunciaba el conde. Los hombres Uchiha tenían una sola debilidad y esa eran sus zorras.

—Tan sólo debería mover algunos hilos, hablar con ciertas personas y no quedará individuo en Londres que no desprecie a la bonita Sakura —Negó ligeramente frente a la idea, pero en su rostro una enorme sonrisa lobuna surcaba sus facciones—. Una gran pena realmente, quedarse sin esposo y volverse parea en la sociedad al mismo tiempo...

—¡He dicho que cierre la boca!

Danzo soltó una carcajada, palmeando la cabeza del conde con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, Pembroke, tranquilo... nada de eso tiene que ocurrir, si sólo escribe la disculpa. —Le ofreció una vez más el papel—. Sólo unas palabras exponiendo la mentira...

—¿Mentira? Usted sabe que nada es mentira. —El barón frunció el ceño y masculló una maldición.

—Como sea, mentira o no, nadie arruinará la vida de mi hijo. ¿Comprende?

—¿Nadie más que usted? —En ese instante Danzo no se pudo contener e incorporándose lo suficiente, arremetió una fuerte patada en el estómago del conde. El joven cayó sobre su espalda soltando un ligero gemido, pero no fue su reacción lo que lo confundió, sino la protesta baja que soltó alguien en la celda contigua. Danzo escrudiñó el lugar con los ojos en rendijas, pero a no ser por un poco de movimiento no logró captar nada en la penumbra. Volvió su atención a Pembroke, que en ese momento se incorporaba con poca fuerza.

—Escúcheme bien, sabandija, escribirá la disculpa, se retractará por todo lo aquí expuesto o yo mismo me encargaré de hacer la vida de su esposa el peor de los infiernos.

—No me asusta —masculló el otro como toda respuesta. Danzo se acuclilló para estar a su misma altura, y sin poder ocultar del todo sus ansias homicidas lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Yo no intento asustarlo a usted, Pembroke, sabe muy bien que Sakura quedará desprotegida al mismo segundo que este barco zarpe. No hay opciones de que usted baje...

—Ella nunca estará desprotegida —lo interrumpió con seguridad, Danzo sonrió complacido de oír esas palabras.

—¿Y en qué basa esa afirmación? ¿El dinero? ¿Ese dinero que dejó en caso de que a usted le ocurriera algo? —El conde frunció el ceño, con los ojos chispeando de rabia—. Es una buena suma, no lo niego. Y fue muy considerado dejar esa cuantiosa asignación para el bastardito que vive en su casa. —Pembroke abrió los ojos sorprendido porque él supiera aquella información—. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie, ¿no es así?

—Me aseguraré en un futuro contratar personas que no se codeen con escorias.

—¿Qué futuro? Su futuro más inmediato se reduce a sobrevivir el día de hoy. Pero en cambio el de su esposa y el niño, puede ser el bonito futuro que usted quiso asegurar, o puede ser mucho más sacrificado. Queda en sus manos, ¿qué dice?

—Digo que puede irse al mismísimo infierno.

Danzo soltó un bufido y aguardó un segundo, pero el muchacho se mantenía firme en su decisión.

—Correcto, no me queda más alternativa. Usted no escribe la disculpa y Sakura en este mismo momento, se convertirá en una mujer pobre y necesitada. El muchacho regresará a las calles, donde sin duda alguien se dará cuenta de lo bonito que es y le darán una buena utilidad.

El conde se echó en su dirección en un intento por atraparlo, pero Danzo retrocedió a tiempo.

—¡Si te les acercas, no volverás a contar un día, viejo!

—¿Y cómo no he de acercarme? Si yo seré el único que le preste una mano a la pobre y bella viuda. —Soltó una carcajada, al ver como el conde se agitaba inútilmente tratando de liberarse de las cadenas—. No se preocupe, Pembroke, su mujer tendrá una habitación especial junto a la de Karin.

Frente a la mención de la putita, el conde prácticamente rompe los postigos que lo mantenían anclado a ese sitio.

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Nunca le pondrás una mano encima!

—¡Ya le puse las manos encima! ¡Y ella lo disfrutó, lo disfrutó como la puta que es! —Pembroke soltaba veneno por los ojos, pero no logró liberarse del amarre al que era sometido. Danzo sonrió regocijándose, quizás no conseguiría que se retractara, pero al menos se aseguraría de que abandonaría el mundo con la certeza de que él arruinaría cada cosa que había conseguido.

—¡Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Te arrepentirás de todo lo que nos has hecho! —El torció el gesto frente a la amenaza, pero en un segundo fugaz un recuerdo centelló en su mente.

—Lo mismo prometió tu padre y ya ves como terminaron las cosas para él. —Danzo avanzó, al notar que el conde se quedaba helado frente a la mención de Fugaku Uchiha—. Le di opciones, le dije que si hacía las cosas bien, la mujer no tendría por qué sufrir las consecuencias. Pero el marqués era tan idiota como tú, prefirió mostrarse como un caballero y salvar a la dama en peligro...

—¿Tú...? —Pero las palabras de Pembroke se atoraron en su garganta.

—Por supuesto que fui yo, él estaba arruinando mi negocio... estaba poniendo a todas las putas en mi contra. Necesitaba borrarlo del mapa, pero él se resistió, así que tuve que jugar con su putita para que se diera cuenta de que yo no ando de bromas.

—Lo mataste... —murmuró con los ojos fijos en la nada.

—Yo di el golpe de gracia, si a eso te refieres. No voy a negar que necesité de algo de ayuda, después de todo el marqués era un buen espadachín y yo no podía vencerlo solo...

—Así que lo atacaste a traición en plena noche, sabiendo que el viaje lo traería agotado.

Danzo se encogió de hombros, hasta el momento pensaba que asesinar al marqués de Adler, había sido su mejor plan.

—Era la mejor forma, los otros lo cansaron un poco y yo terminé por sellar su muerte. Tu padre era un maldito metiche que pretendía arruinarme, tú eres igual que él. —Se acercó para tomarlo por el cuello—. Y ya acabé con él, así que no tengas dudas de que haré lo mismo contigo. No permitiré que otro Uchiha me condene... —Lo sacudió para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. No te lo permitiré.

—No será necesario ningún otro Uchiha, lord Shimura, usted logra condenarse perfectamente solo.

La voz a sus espaldas retumbó en toda la precaria celda como algo salido de su peor pesadilla, Danzo no se atrevió a volverse pues sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de dicha voz.

—¿Acaso no tiene nada que decir, lord Shimura?

Pembroke enarcó una ceja sonriéndole de medio lado. Danzo retrocedió soltándolo con asco en el proceso y a pesar de que el conde perdió el equilibrio, se mantuvo de pie escudriñándolo con esa complacida sonrisita en sus labios.

—Su majestad, yo... —musitó el barón, concentrando su atención en el hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra, que se encontraba en ese momento ingresando en aquel asqueroso lugar. Tres hombres lo precedían, pero él no pudo determinar quiénes eran, pues su mente se encontraba patidifusa.

—Sir Danzo Shimura, queda usted bajo arresto por el asesinato de Fugaku Uchiha marqués de Adler y por amenazar de muerte a un conde inglés. —Las palabras de su rey se colaron por sus oídos, pero Danzo no le encontraba ningún sentido.

Sus ojos viajaron por cada esquina de esa celda y por los ojos de todos los presentes. En un momento se encontró con el rostro de Pembroke y en él sólo vio la realización de un plan macabro. Ese niño, había sido él, todo había sido su culpa. Sin poder contenerse y con la ira bullendo por cada poro de su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre el conde en un intento de borrar aquella sonrisa para siempre.

—¡Guardias!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Voy a matarte! —exclamó, conforme sentía las manos de los guardias cernirse alrededor de sus brazos.

—Es irónico ¿verdad? —Danzo agitó la cabeza sin comprender las palabras del conde—. Te pasaste años observando, pero nunca notaste que siempre alguien estuvo viéndote a ti. La respuesta llegó finalmente...—Pembroke le palmeó una mejilla mientras hablaba—. Nunca ofendes a un Uchiha y te quedas impune, pedazo de mierda.

—¡Llévenselo! —exclamó el rey a sus espaldas y a pesar de que intentó resistirse, los guardias lo fueron arrastrando por ese pasillo que minutos antes el transitaba con completa paz. Los gritos de Danzo se fundieron con el de los otros detenidos, hasta que las risas de los guardias se tragaron cada sonido y las esperanzas del barón, quedaban archivadas en alguna oscura celda de ese barco olvidado por Dios.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Sai le pasó un brazo por la cintura, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie.

—Como si acabaran de patearme en el estómago. —Ambos esbozaron una tenue sonrisa, pero su amigo prontamente adquirió un gesto serio.

—Creo que fue arriesgado.

—Pero funcionó —le espetó Sasuke, mirándolo de soslayo. Sai soltó un suspiro al parecer incapaz de negar aquel punto.

—Casi no te encuentro —se lamentó en voz baja, él asintió sin decir nada. Sabía que había estado muy cerca de no salir de allí con vida, pero nunca había dejado de confiar en que Sai lo sacaría.

—Confío en ti —murmuró casi sin notarlo. Su amigo lo miró con la sorpresa decorando su rostro y sin decir más sonrió, acarreándolo por los pasillos del barco en silencio.

—¿Lord Pembroke? —Mientras descendían por las escalinatas, Sasuke se encontró con el hombre que minutos antes había interferido por él para salvarle la vida—. ¿Cree que podamos tener unas palabras?

Sai lo miró y Sasuke asintió para que lo soltara, más allá vio cómo su amigo se reunía con su hermano cerca de un carruaje. Itachi le sonrió con algo de pesar en su mirada, seguramente no había sido tan satisfactorio para él escuchar la confesión de Danzo, pero al menos ahora ambos sabían la verdad.

—Su majestad —musitó con la intención de iniciar la conversación, el hombre se detuvo y lo miró por largo rato.

—No luces nada bien. —Sasuke sonrió con aspereza, al notar que estaba dejando de lado los formalismos—. Sasuke lamento esto.

Él abrió los ojos como plato, de todas las cosas que podría esperarse esa lo había dejado descolocado.

—Su majestad, yo creo que...

—No —lo acalló Kakashi con un ademan—. No te escuché porque en verdad me negaba a pensar que harías algo así... —_Oh mierda_, ¿qué había hecho Sai? Se preguntó en un instante, ¿acaso Kakashi pensaba que era inocente?—. La idea de que fueses culpable de esa injuria, me producía rechazo. Por eso no permití que dieras explicaciones, a decir verdad estaba decepcionado y de haber sabido que Danzo te había enviado aquí...

—Yo...

—No, aguarda, déjame terminar. —Sasuke asintió incapaz de negarle algo a su rey—. No voy a negar que éste hombre merece un castigo y el _Fantasma_ se proponía dárselo, no puedo molestarme por algo así ¿verdad?

—Supongo —murmuró más para sí que para su interlocutor. Kakashi sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

—Correcto, espero que sepas disculpar las malas decisiones de este viejo. —Asintió sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer, algo realmente estaba tergiversado en ese lugar pero Sasuke no sería el que le diera cause—. Espero que reconsideres mi oferta de trabajar en la enciclopedia.

—Me gustaría pensarlo.

Kakashi sonrió en acuerdo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, has pasado un infierno. —Se estrecharon las manos en mutua concordancia, dejando de ese modo cualquier mal entendido atrás y él no pudo evitar pensar que su ángel estaba haciendo méritos esa noche. No comprendía el porqué o el cómo, pero no iba a discutir nada. El rey lo estaba perdonando, incluso parecía arrepentido por haberlo acusado antes sin darle posibilidad de defenderse. No que hubiese planeado en ningún momento tal cosa, así que ¿quién era él para negarse a recibir sus disculpas?—. Regresa a tu casa.

—Sí, su majestad. —Sasuke se dispuso a buscar a Sai y a Itachi, cuando la mano del rey lo detuvo un segundo más.

—Me gustaría que próximamente te límites a las aves, no que no me agraden tus incursiones literarias... pero... —Y sin decir más el rey le sonrió, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su carruaje.

Sasuke soltó una breve carcajada, por supuesto que el hombre lo sabía. No había posibilidad de que Kakashi no hubiese notado que él era el _Fantasma_, pero lo había exonerado. Eso significaba que estaba completamente libre de culpas, aunque quizás convendría que por un tiempo, el _Fantasma_ se tomara un merecido descanso. _Allí donde los escritores callaban_.

* * *

Sakura escuchó el sonido de los carruajes y como todas las veces anteriores se incorporó de un salto, para dirigirse a la entrada. Izumi la miró con una sonrisa dubitativa en sus labios, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a menguar su anhelo. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios! Rogaba una y otra vez _¡sólo has que regrese sano y salvo!_ Y mientras ese pensamiento tocaba su mente, la puerta se abrió.

Sai Nakamura traía fuertemente aferrado a su amigo con un brazo, mientras que Itachi ocupaba el otro lateral para facilitar el trabajo al hombre. Sasuke parecía más divertido que otra cosa y al ver sus ojos negros chispeantes de vida, ella no pudo evitar echarse encima de él sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los hombres a reaccionar.

—Sasuke-kun... —musitó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho para poder embriagarse una vez más de su aroma tan característico. Sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo debajo de su tacto y se le ocurrió que su esposo se estaba liberando del amarre de sus acompañantes.

—Estoy bien... —le susurró al oído, mientras ella sentía la firmeza de sus brazos estrecharla tenuemente en un dulce abrazo.

—Dios pensé que...

—Shh... no pasa nada —le dijo él, obligándola a emerger de la protección que le prodigaba su pecho—. Mírame... estoy bien. —Ella sonrió sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, que ya no había razón para temer pues él estaba allí y ya nada lo quitaría de su lado.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y con los ojos cerrados, dejó que su respiración la guiara a aquellos labios que llevaba tanto tiempo añorando rozar. Se fundieron en un reconfortante, caluroso e incontenible beso, ese mismo que ambos habían estado guardando para esa ocasión. En ese momento todo a su alrededor palideció frente a la presencia de su esposo, finalmente estaba entre sus brazos, finalmente el destino les sonreía a ambos.

—Te eché tanto de menos —admitió en un hilo de voz, él sonrió acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

—Entonces no llores, ¿quieres? Le quita credibilidad a tus palabras.

Ella no pudo evitar reír, pues sin importar la situación él siempre lograba robarle una sonrisa. Así era su esposo, no podía y no quería que eso cambiara.

—Lo lamento —espetó, sorbiendo sus lágrimas. Él negó guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona.

—¡Sasuke! —Ambos se volvieron al oír la voz chillona llamando al conde desde las escaleras. Su esposo la apartó un poco para mirar al muchacho que descendía a trompicones, para luego detenerse a escasos centímetros de él. Sakura observó cómo Indra se debatía por su próximo movimiento, pero afortunadamente su esposo le facilitó el trabajo. Colocando una rodilla en el piso se acuclilló para alcanzar su altura y el niño no lo dudó un segundo, se abrazó a él demostrándole cuán preocupado había estado en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Cuidaste la casa en mi ausencia?

Indra no hizo intento de ocultar sus lágrimas y asintió hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de su señor.

—Sí, milord —murmuró, limpiándose con la manga de su casaca. Sasuke lo apartó un poco y le ayudó, mientras alrededor los presentes desviaban la mirada de la escena como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

—¿Y mantuviste la histeria de las mujeres controlada? —El niño sonrió con cierta timidez, volviendo a asentir con suavidad—. ¿Y la de mi hermano también?

Indra echó una mirada por sobre el hombro del conde, buscando los ojos del marqués que se mostraban divertidos por la ocurrente conversación. Entonces volvió su atención a Sasuke.

—Sí, milord.

Él le palmeó un hombro, conforme, para luego incorporarse y tenderle la mano.

—Bien... perfecto —espetó Sasuke, presionando con suavidad la mano del niño—, muero de hambre.

—La cocinera tiene panqueques de arándano. —Sasuke se mordió el labio y le envió una sonrisa cómplice a ella, Sakura sacudió la cabeza ellos nunca dejarían de ser así.

—¡Mis favoritos! —exclamó su esposo, dejándose guiar a la cocina por el pequeño.

Ella dirigió su atención a las personas que aún ocupaban su recibidor.

—Gracias —les dijo a todos con las más sinceras de sus sonrisas. Itachi, Sai, Naruto y Tajima se limitaron a hacerle una humilde reverencia, mientras que Izumi corrió hasta ella para darle un gran abrazo. Sakura rió con su amiga aferrada a su cuello y por ese instante no sintió que nada más podría pedir en el mundo.

—Ahora sólo tienes que ocuparte de ser feliz —le susurró Izumi al oído, y ella asintió en conformidad. Sólo eso debía hacer.

Tenía a su esposo y a su familia nuevamente a salvo, por primera vez se permitió albergar esperanzas de algo más. Ya no había una venganza que se interpusiera entre ella y Sasuke, ya no habría malos entendidos o peleas insulsas. Él la amaba y ella lo amaba, la vida proyectaba un brillante futuro para ambos. Pero por supuesto, a veces el destino decide que siempre hay un obstáculo más que sortear y esa ocasión tal vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

—¿Seguro que no estás cansado? —Él negó tenuemente, mientras su mano jugaba por su espalda propinándole la más dulce de las caricias—. Tienes que dormir un poco —insistió ella, despegando el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo. Sasuke sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron y subiendo su mano hasta su cabeza, la atrajo con lentitud hasta sus labios.

—No estoy cansado —admitió, luego de saborear su boca sin ninguna clase de consideración.

Sakura casi pierde cualquier facultad de pensamiento tras ese beso, pero se obligó a aclararse con una suave exhalación. Llevaban toda la noche y gran parte del día metidos en la cama, tan sólo abrazándose. Aunque Sasuke lo negara hasta con la última fibra de su ser, ella sabía que su cuerpo estaba demandando un descanso y si estar entre sus brazos era el único modo de tenerlo quieto, ella haría ese sacrificio gustosa. Sus invitados ya estaban de camino a sus respectivas casas e Indra había decidido aceptar la invitación de Tajima, de visitar la casa de la infancia de Sasuke y conocer un poco más de la familia. Sakura aún no entendía cómo el abuelo de Sasuke se había ganado la confianza de su hijo, pero no le importaba mucho siempre y cuando se comportara amablemente con el niño. Si en algún momento lo hacía sentir mal o siquiera se atrevía a ser desdeñoso, ella misma se encargaría de encontrarle un castigo.

—Aún no me has contado cómo hizo Sai para sacarte de allí.

Luego de que ella lo encontrara, lord Nakamura le había pedido cada detalle del lugar sin explicarle jamás de qué modo sacaría a Sasuke de ese barco.

—Es una larga historia.

Ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada y él le plantó un beso en la nariz, antes de soltar una leve carcajada frente a su contrariada expresión.

—Dime —insistió, trazando con su índice un camino sobre la cruz de su pecho.

—Hm... bueno, sólo necesitaba encontrarme y una vez que lo hiciera, debía terminar las cosas.

—¿Encontrarte? —instó, confundida por el modo en que había dicho aquello. Casi y hasta sonó como si lo hubiese estado esperando, pero eso... eso era imposible.

—Sí, ya sabes, había previsto que algo así iba a ocurrir... así que le dejé a Sai instrucciones de cómo proceder.

—¿Le dejaste instrucciones? —repitió con cierta nota de incredulidad, aunque al parecer Sasuke no fue consciente del tono que decoraba su timbre.

—Sabía que la única forma de hacerlo confesar, era presionando la única cosa que realmente le importaba.

—A Danzo —dedujo en voz casi audible. Él asintió para confirmar su teoría.

—Así que preparé el artículo en que lo exponía como realmente era, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente, ser un hombre despreciable no alcanza para ser condenado. Necesitaba que él se sintiera confiado y la única forma era...

—Poniéndote en desventaja.

Sasuke soltó una breve risilla, como si rememorar aquel plan lo llenara de regocijo. Ella no logró mover un músculo al escucharlo, pero lentamente sintió como la rabia y la decepción, subían por su garganta para llenar su boca de un sabor amargo. No podía ser cierto. ¡Pero lo era! Él lo había planeado todo, él se había puesto en esa situación de forma consciente.

—Permití que me apresaran e incluso que el rey me acusara de traición. Sabía que tras eso tan sólo debería esperar. Sai me encontraría y daríamos el golpe de gracia.

—¿Cuál? —Sakura sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba debajo de ella, seguramente había sentido el tono de su voz, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin terminar su historia.

—Ya no importa —intentó evadirse, pero ella posicionó ambas manos sobre su pecho a modo de dejarlo anclado a la cama.

—Dime, quiero saber —masculló, incluso desconociendo a la mujer que había expresado aquello con tal grado de frialdad.

—Sakura... —comenzó a protestar él, pero ella le envió una significativa mirada que lo detuvo de ir por ese rumbo. Sasuke soltó un suspiro para luego asentir con desgana, como si estuviese aceptando su reticente derrota—. De acuerdo... estando yo detenido se publicaría un nuevo artículo hasta el momento jamás leído. Allí no sólo hablaba de Danzo, sino que le enviaba un mensaje directo al rey. En una carta aparte, Sai se hacía pasar por el _Fantasma_ y le pedía a Kakashi que presenciara algo que exoneraría a un inocente. Sabía que para lograr una verdadera condena para Danzo, debía hacerlo confesar... y con el público ya citado, lo único que restaba era hacerlo creer que me tenía donde quería. —Hizo una breve pausa, mientras ella notaba como sus ojos se oscurecían tras un gesto de malicia—. Fue cuestión de soportar un poco, pero el resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Kakashi escuchó de la mismísima boca de Danzo el modo en cómo asesinó a Fugaku y sus planes de hacer lo mismo conmigo. El final ya lo conoces...

—Sí, lo conozco —admitió en susurro velado. Sasuke extendió una mano para rozarle la mejilla y ella se apartó como si le quemara su tacto.

—Sakura, tú querías saber. —Ella se incorporó de la cama y a tientas buscó su bata, Sasuke se sentó para mirarla con los ojos en rendijas—. ¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa? —le recriminó, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella se detuvo a medio vestir y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Realmente me lo preguntas?

—No entiendo qué te ocurre.

—¡Eres un hipócrita!—le gritó, incapaz de mantener su rabia a raya—. ¡Hiciste todo eso! ¡Arriesgaste tu vida! ¿Y por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —exclamó él, como si no lograra entender la razón de su indignación. Sasuke también se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su lado para anclarla en su lugar con una mirada de acero—. ¿Acaso estás jugando? ¡Sabías que tenía que hacerlo!

—¡No!—le espetó con renuencia, dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¡No! —volvió a decir, mientras un inesperado nudo se apretaba en su garganta—. Lo prometiste —susurró—, dijiste que no volverías a ponerte en peligro. Me dijiste que lo harías, Sasuke, prometiste que no irías tras él pero lo hiciste. ¡Planeaste todo esto! ¡Nos mantuviste en vilo durante días! ¡Me hiciste creer que te perdería!

—¡Sakura no seas melodramática! —le espetó Sasuke y ella sacudió la cabeza incrédula, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Qué no sea melodramática?—repitió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa irónica—. Me acabas de decir que planeaste tu propia detención, que dejaste que te golpearan, te hicieran pasar hambre y frío, y tantas cosas más... ¿sólo para que Danzo pagara? ¿Acaso escuchas cómo suena eso, Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso comprendes lo estúpido de lo que hiciste? ¡Me preocupé por ti! ¡Todos nos preocupamos por ti! ¡Lloré cada noche que no te tuve a mi lado! ¿Y para qué? ¡Si todo este tiempo lo habías planeado así! —Con su último grito le arremetió un golpe en el pecho, Sasuke cerró los ojos un segundo soportando el golpe sin decir nada—. No se puede confiar en ti, Uchiha Sasuke, tú no tienes palabra. No eres digno de ser llamado caballero, eres el ser humano más egoísta que he conocido.

—Sakura...

—¡No! No quiero oírte, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme. —Ella se detuvo un segundo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. No permitiré que lo arruines, tú no entiendes lo que significa ser una familia. ¿Acaso no pensaste cómo nos sentiríamos? Ya sufrí demasiado por tu culpa... —Lentamente deslizó una mano a su vientre—. No vas a dañar a mi familia otra vez, ya no me preocuparé o pensaré en ti. Por tu culpa las cosas se arruinaron antes, no dejaré que me hagas esto de nuevo...

—¿Qué? —inquirió él, sin poder comprenderla.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, después de todo no podía decirle nada en concreto aún. Tenía un retraso de diez días, pero eso sólo podría significar que su cuerpo aún se estaba ajustando a la perdida de hacía cinco meses. Era posible, era probable.

—Si estás tan decidido a sólo pensar en ti, perfecto —musitó, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire—. No te obligaré a nada, pero tienes que saber que a partir de ahora, yo me voy a preocupar por mí y por nadie más que por mí.

—¡Basta! —exclamó él, sobresaltándola—. Todo esto lo hice por ti, por nosotros. Ahora él tiene lo que se merecía, ¿qué importa un pequeño sacrificio? Lo logré, Sakura, logré encerrarlo para toda su vida. Deberías estar agradecida, deberías felicitarme por mi persistencia. Gracias a ello, podremos vivir tranquilos.

—Claro que no, Sasuke-kun. Ni siquiera se trata de Danzo para ti, no te importa quién, cómo o cuál fue su pecado, tú vas por la vida buscando hacer daño. —Sakura soltó un tembloroso suspiro—. Y no siempre va a resultar bien, algún día alguien va a ser más fuerte o tendrá mejor puntería, ¿entonces qué?

—No iba a fallar —masculló su esposo con sórdida seguridad—. Yo no fallo, Sakura, yo jamás pierdo.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un largo y silencioso minuto, pero ella no supo qué estaba viendo en verdad. Sasuke nunca se iba a detener, Sasuke necesitaba eso como el aire para vivir, y ella no podría soportar verlo al borde de la muerte como si se tratara de una rutina. ¿Cómo podía confiar en él de nuevo? Cuando los meses que pasaron juntos en relativa tranquilidad, él había estado planeando aquella descabellada trampa.

Negó.

—Pues hoy acabas de perder.

Tras decir aquello, ella se dio la vuelta renuente a mirarlo un segundo más y con la decisión firme en su cabeza, cruzó a través de la puerta de comunicación hacia su cuarto. Con dedos temblorosos giró la llave, para luego dejarse caer contra la puerta hasta que su trasero tocó la mullida alfombra. Entonces una a una las lágrimas se abrieron paso a través de sus ojos, humedeciendo su rostro por completo. Sakura se hizo un pequeño ovillo y descargó todo su dolor en ese único instante de derrota, mientras del otro lado de la puerta lo escuchó murmurar una simple frase.

—Como gustes.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no dejar que eso calara en su corazón, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Sabía que no debía ponerse mal, tenía que ser fuerte porque esto era lo que le deparaba en la vida. Pero en esa ocasión no dejaría que nada la tuviera sumida en la melancolía o la desesperación, sólo debía pensar en ella y en la posibilidad de que Dios hubiese decidido enviarle un pequeño milagro. No iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriera y si eso significaba borrar a Sasuke de sus vidas, pues bien. Él no hacía más que lastimarla y llenarla de incertidumbres; ese sufrimiento había lastimado a su primer bebé, se había llevado a su pequeño hijo antes de que pudiera siquiera imaginarlo por completo. Ella no dejaría que lo hiciera de nuevo, no dejaría que su mundo girara entorno a su esposo y su extraño modo de vivir jugando al temerario. Sakura podía permitirse aquel pensamiento egoísta, después de todo, él acababa de darle su permiso.


	33. El tiempo no lo cura todo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Bien este seria el ultimo capitulo de la historia. Mañana subiré el epilogo :)

**EL TIEMPO NO LO CURA TODO**

Como suele ocurrir siempre en estos casos, el tiempo se encargó de llevarse todo consigo; disputas y malos entendidos, por alguna razón simplemente dejaron de ser importantes. El tema no se volvió a hablar y como si de un pacto mutuo se tratase, ambos hicieron de cuenta que aquello jamás había pasado. Sasuke continuó con sus salidas nocturnas, volviendo a la casa a deshoras o no volviendo por días como era su costumbre.

Pero cuando las semanas transcurrieron y se convirtieron en meses que pusieron en evidencia su estado, Sasuke pasó de fugarse en las noches a ocupar la cama sin pegar un ojo en toda la víspera. Nunca se disculpó o intentó un acercamiento, pero tampoco hizo caso omiso de lo que ocurría. Sólo le pidió una cosa durante ese momento y era que ocuparan la misma cama, no porque guardara alguna esperanza de mantener relaciones maritales, sino porque quería estar cerca por si necesitaba algo. Ella no fue capaz de declinar a ese pedido, la última vez estar sola fue casi un suplicio, tenerlo al menos a su lado sin dormir le daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad. Así que él seguía allí para lo que ella o Indra pudiesen necesitar, pero sólo en cuerpo. Cualquier rastro de amistad que habían forjado durante todo ese tiempo, parecía más un sueño que una realidad. Aun así ella no intentó buscar una solución, se dijo a sí misma que ya no malgastaría fuerzas o pensamientos en alguien que no tenía reparos en jugar con su vida. No se arriesgaría a que algo malo le ocurriese a su hijo, ya no.

La preocupación por Sasuke o su matrimonio podía esperar, ella se había tomado esos meses para encontrar algo de paz. Desde que se había reencontrado con Sasuke su vida se había puesto patas arriba, tenía lógica que por un mísero instante quisiera algo de tranquilidad. No sabía qué harían una vez que el bebé naciera, no sabía si él estaría la mañana siguiente a su lado y esa incertidumbre constante, la había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Se convenció de que fuese lo que fuese les deparase el futuro, ya no le importaba.

Sasuke se había vuelto su esposo en la práctica, asistían a bailes y reuniones juntos, charlaban sobre trivialidades en la cena y ambos mantuvieron su palabra de ocupar la misma habitación. Pero eso era todo, él no se le acercaba de otro modo que no fuese lo estrictamente necesario. Aún le jugaba bromas cuando parecía que su humor quería hacer amago de reaparecer, y a veces incluso se había atrevido a dejarle una rosa en su bandeja de desayuno. Pero siempre se cuidaba de mantener una distancia prudente y nunca le pedía nada más de lo que ella estuviese dispuesta a darle. Pasaban tiempo admirando los jardines y él la acompañaba en las cortas caminatas a las que se veía reducida mientras su embarazo avanzaba. Y siempre que se iban a la cama, él le depositaba un breve beso en la frente, para luego darse la vuelta y ocupar su lado en silencio. No dormía, pero tampoco se iba, sólo estaba allí como el fantasma de lo que antes había sido.

No podía sentirse mal al respecto, pues él estaba respetando lo que ella había pedido. ¿Pero era lo que quería realmente? Con el pasar de los meses ya no estuvo tan segura; y mientas desperdiciaba tiempo leyendo las felices cartas de Izumi, no podía evitar preguntarse si ella alguna vez llegaría a mantener la felicidad más de un minuto o dos. Pasaba horas leyendo y comparando inútilmente, conforme las palabras de su cuñada se colaban en su mente su resolución se hacía cada vez más dolorosa de sobrellevar. ¿Estaba mal extrañarlo? ¿Cómo se podía echar de menos a alguien que tenía a su lado? El tiempo no pasa sin dejar una huella en el interior de cada persona, y la huella que se marcaba en su pecho cada vez parecía más y más profunda.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —Indra apartó la vista de su lectura, para obsequiarle una curiosa mirada. Sakura presionó los ojos un instante, notando que en un pequeño traspié había dejado salir un leve quejido por entre sus labios.

—Estoy bien, cariño.

—¿Y por qué lloras? —inquirió él poniéndose de pie, para luego detenerse junto a la tumbona que ella ocupaba.

—¿Quién llora? —prorrumpió una voz profunda desde el quicio divisorio, haciendo que ambos devolvieran su atención hacia ese punto.

—Mamá.

Sakura se apresuró a negar aquella afirmación, no quería que Sasuke la viese de ese modo. Intentaba por todos los medios que él no notara cuánto la afectaba su distanciamiento, pero en ocasiones sólo era demasiado difícil pensar que lo tenía a un palmo de distancia y no supiera cómo tocarlo.

—No, no lloraba... —Por un instante no supo cómo acabar la frase, pues él la observaba fijamente con un verdadero gesto de preocupación y ella se vio incapaz de ignorar aquel hecho—. Es que... el bebé me pateó.

Los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño un tanto contrariados, pero finalmente asintieron conformes con su explicación. Sakura fue muy consciente del cambio que produjo en los rasgos de su esposo la mención del bebé aún no nato.

—Bien, yo voy al club —anunció mirándola por un corto segundo, no buscaba su aprobación sólo se lo estaba informando—. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó a Indra de forma solícita.

El aludido le envió una interrogante mirada, a lo que Sakura intentó no poner marcada atención, sabía que el niño buscaba confirmar si estaba realmente bien.

—No... —murmuró el pequeño, dubitativo—. Sakura y yo jugaremos ajedrez —mintió con una leve sonrisa, mientras se hacía de un espacio en la tumbona y le daba un ligero abrazo. Sasuke soltó un suspiro por lo bajo que a ella no se le pasó por alto.

—Como quieras —masculló de forma concisa, para luego girar sobre sus talones y retirarse en completo silencio. Ella lo observó un instante y luego sintió como Indra posicionaba la cabeza sobre su vientre, para hablar con el bebé.

Sakura sonrió acariciando su cabello castañp, allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba y si él no quería ser parte de su familia, pues ella no iba a obligarlo.

* * *

Fue un veinticinco de diciembre cuando la pequeña Sarada, decidió llegar a este mundo. Sasuke había sugerido el nombre minutos después de conocerla y Sakura no habría podido pensar ninguno mejor, por lo que lo aceptó entusiasmada. Le gustó que su esposo finalmente decidiera involucrarse en la vida de su hija, el día que había nacido vio a Sasuke por primera vez anonadado y eso sería algo difícil de olvidar. Él estaba feliz y se le notaba la felicidad en cada gesto, era imposible no enamorarse a primera vista de Sarada y su esposo había sido la víctima número uno.

Nunca habría imaginado a Sasuke comportándose como un verdadero padre y aunque sus métodos no eran de los más normales, nadie podía negar su interés hacia sus hijos. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo jugando con ellos, leyéndoles o simplemente enseñándoles los animales del jardín. Indra disfrutaba más las prácticas de esgrima que las excursiones al jardín, pero Sarada parecía estar eclipsada por la voz de su padre. La niña podía escucharlo hablar por horas, sin dar señas de estar cansada o hambrienta. Y siempre que era hora de su siesta, ambos se recostaban bajo un árbol para conciliar el sueño. A Sasuke le gustaba tenerla de aquí para allá y ella estaba encantada en los brazos de su padre. Sakura los observaba siempre mientras ellos deambulaban por la casa, cantando extrañas y poco apropiadas canciones, o silbando como aves en busca de su pareja. Al menos eso era lo que Sasuke les decía y ellos parecían confiar ciegamente en su palabra.

Siempre los observaba, pero pocas veces participaba de sus juegos. No porque no quisiera, simplemente porque ella no parecía estar incluida. Por supuesto que jugaba con sus hijos y Sakura era la que más tiempo pasaba con Sarada, pues recelaba de la idea de dejarla acostumbrarse tanto a una niñera. Pero el tiempo nunca era estando los cuatro juntos, Sasuke sólo buscaba a los niños cuando ella no estaba en la habitación y sus charlas se habían reducido incluso más después del nacimiento de su hija. Estúpidamente había albergado la posibilidad de que las cosas se normalizarían aquel veinticinco de diciembre. Sasuke había estado cerca de ella, sosteniendo su mano y soportando su llanto tras cada contracción. Entonces, ¿por qué parecía ya no importarle? Sakura estaba dispuesta a olvidar, incluso lo había olvidado todo. Ya no quería seguir molesta con él, ya no quería que se trataran como dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Quería que Sasuke sintiera la necesidad que ella sentía.

Pero no parecía que eso fuese a ocurrir, él seguía allí, sólo que ahora exclusivamente para sus hijos. Incluso estando ella embarazada, Sasuke no se había portado tan distante. Se había atrevido a robarle besos y algunas noches la abrazaba para permitirle sentirlo cerca. Pero ya ni eso hacía, era como si ya no quisiera intentarlo. Quizás se había cansado de ella, quizás estaba harto de una mujer que sólo lo rechazaba. ¿Y es que podía culparlo? Antes su repuesta habría sido sí, pero en ese momento ya no sabía qué pensar. Pues en todo ese tiempo, él le había demostrado que podía estar a su lado sin jugar al temerario. Pero de qué servía aquello, cuando a claras luces se notaba que él no estaba cómodo.

Danzo estaba preso en un lugar que Sakura prefería no conocer, Sasuke finalmente había obtenido su venganza y ya no había hombres con los cuales enfrentarse. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no terminaba todo de una buena vez? ¿Por qué no podía abrazarlo y decirle que ya nada importaba? Porque sí importaba, el Sasuke que se presentaba a ella todas las noches para "dormir" no era su Sasuke, era una versión sosa y desmejorada del hombre inquieto con el que se había casado. ¿Pero es que prefería a aquel hombre temerario sobre el Sasuke hogareño que parecía apagado? Ella no sabía que responder, lo quería seguro, lo quería vivo por Dios del cielo. Saber que él no tenía reparos en arriesgar su vida, la lastimaba. La opción de pasar noches en vela esperando que él regresara por la mañana en una pieza, no era mucho más tentadora que su apatía. ¿Por qué él no podía dormir a su lado? ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que insistía en ponerse en riesgo para sentirse bien? ¿Acaso era tan malo intentar proteger a su corazón de tantos pesares? Ella no le quitaría la posibilidad de nada, pero ya no podía arriesgarse por él y al parecer Sasuke ya había perdido toda esperanza en ellos. No había mucho que hacer por la relación, aunque doliera, Sakura lo prefería de ese modo. Serían buenos padres y harían a sus niños felices, en cuanto al resto... el resto, ella ya no podía manejarlo.

* * *

—¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke alzó el pergamino para poder observarlo desde todos sus flancos.

—Es un excelente trabajo, su majestad —sentenció tras analizar los detalles de las plumas, las patas y el pico. Sin duda era un retrato perfecto, él nunca había logrado capturar el movimiento en pleno vuelo de un ave y el dibujo que sostenía en las manos, era digno de admirar.

—Sabía que te gustaría, este es uno de cientos. —El rey sonrió como un niño que acaba de toparse con una dulcería, Sasuke intentó esbozar algo similar pero bastante forzado—. Serán las ilustraciones para la enciclopedia.

—Son perfectas.

—Bueno, tenemos que intentar ser fieles a la naturaleza. —Y con dibujos como ese, incluso la naturaleza intentaría imitarlos.

—¿Quién es el pintor? —El rey sacudió una mano restándole importancia.

—Un americano muy talentoso, le conocerás cuando sea el momento. —Kakashi tomó el pergamino, para depositarlo sobre una mesa repleta de muchas otras ilustraciones. Si bien Sasuke estaba entusiasmado con los dibujos, tenía sus reservas sobre toda la situación en sí, el rey no lo mandaba a llamar a menudo eso sólo podía significar una cosa—. ¿Cómo está la niña?

—Am... muy bien —respondió dubitativo, echando una rápida mirada al reloj sobre la chimenea. ¿Podría huir a cenar a las cuatro de la tarde?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya?

—Dos... —Volvió la atención hacia Kakashi, quien en ese momento lo observaba fijamente—. Dos meses y medio.

—¡Vaya! Los niños crecen rápido...—Sasuke sonrió ausente. ¿Podría saltar por la ventana? _¡No!_ Eran cinco pisos de caída libre y el aterrizaje sería algo para lo que no había ido preparado. Aunque no sería una locura completa, Dios sabía que su cuerpo estaba necesitando recordar por dónde corría su sangre—. ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

Demasiado tarde para una salida dramática, se dijo para sus adentros. Miró al rey y pensó en encogerse de hombros en un vano intento por ganarse algo de tiempo, pero era una tontería. No podía seguir evadiendo al hombre, si bien últimamente su comportamiento había decaído de forma considerable, aún se contentaba con poder decir que no era un cobarde.

—Yo...—vaciló. ¿Cómo confesar que no quería ser parte del proyecto? ¿Cómo negarse a ser inmortalizado en la enciclopedia inglesa?

—Sasuke hemos estado posponiendo esto por largo tiempo, supuse que una vez que tu hija estuviese sana y salva estarías listo. —¿Listo? ¿Llegaría algún día en que estuviese listo para algo así? Su familia era algo que no llegaba a comprender, pero no por eso quería dejarlos—. El resto del equipo ya se encuentra trabajando, nos hace falta nuestro naturalista. Si no quieres...

—¡No, sí quiero! —Pues a decir verdad, sí quería, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se decía que no quería. Bien, quería y no quería. _¡Dios!_ Era su sueño, pero también estaba... —. Quiero hacerlo pero...

—América queda muy lejos —completó Kakashi con una pequeña mueca en los labios—. No puedo obligarte a participar... —El hombre soltó un suspiro de derrota—. ¡Pero bien! Es tu decisión, sólo quiero que sepas que en tres días un barco estará partiendo hacia las Américas. Hay un lugar para ti, si deseas ocuparlo.

—Su majestad, yo... —Kakashi lo silenció sacudiendo una mano.

—No ahora, sólo piénsalo estos días y luego decide. Necesitamos que alguien lleve acabo la investigación y tú conoces América, eres bueno para este trabajo, Sasuke... pero comprendo tus razones.

—Gracias —murmuró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al menos podía admitir sin recelo que era bueno para algo, y puesto que parecía no ser bueno para vivir como un hombre corriente, entonces, tal vez aceptar no fuera una mala decisión.

_«Tres días»_ Al llegar a su casa, eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente y la idea de no encontrar una respuesta a su dilema, lo alteraba.

En tres días debería subirse a un barco para luego sumergirse en cinco años de investigación. ¿Podía hacerlo? ¡Claro que podía hacerlo! Pues en teoría nada lo detenía, ¿es que acaso podía decir que su matrimonio era un impedimento? No, incluso ese viaje se podría considerar una salida fácil para ambos o al menos para ella. Si se subía al barco, ellos ya no tendrían que verse las caras, ella ya no tendría que forzar una sonrisa siempre que se cruzaban y ya no se vería obligada a hablar con él. Después de todo, ¿por cuánto más seguirían manteniendo aquella farsa?

En un principio pensó que Sakura lo olvidaría todo rápidamente, no era la primera vez que incumplía su palabra y ella ya lo había disculpado por eso antes. Pero con el pasar de los meses, notó que en esa ocasión nada era como antes. Ella lo miraba y lo trataba de forma diferente, no se mostraba molesta o lastimada, sólo indiferente. Era como si en verdad hubiese perdido las ganas de estar a su lado, como si cualquier rastro de fe hacia él se hubiese esfumado y ya no podía forzar más la situación. Se había dicho que se quedaba allí por el bebé, al menos hasta su nacimiento pues era lo correcto. Pero entonces Sarada nació y se convenció de que debería permanecer un tiempo más, hasta asegurarse que estuviese bien. Y la niña estaba rebosante de salud, Sakura e Indra cuidaban perfectamente de ella. ¿Qué excusa podría poner ahora? Ya no había más, tenía que actuar de algún modo y quizá la opción que le estaba dando el rey terminaría por ser la respuesta.

Si decidía marcharse, lo haría por ella y no por la posibilidad de investigar nada. No era tan necio como para no ver que estando a su lado no le hacía ningún bien, incluso llegó a pensar que su presencia tan sólo la perturbaba; ella estaba en lo cierto aquella vez, él no sabía cómo pertenecer a una familia. En esos meses había hecho un esfuerzo por comportarse como un hombre normal, había dejado las trifulcas y ya no buscaba peleas callejeras, no se había presentado ante ninguna mesa de juego buscando provocar a los comensales a un duelo. Incluso había renunciado por completo a escribir nada que pudiera molestar al rey, al clero o cualquiera que se viera perturbado antes por el _Fantasma_. Literalmente había dejado todo lo que en algún momento lo había ayudado a seguir adelante, tras la guerra esas evasiones eran lo único que lograban apaciguarlo y ahora ya no lo tenía. Muchas noches se quedaba mirando el techo de su habitación, pensando y preguntándose por qué necesitaba la adrenalina del peligro para sentirse vivo. No tenía sentido, era ridículo y comprendía la razón de que Sakura lo rechazara. Estar al límite siempre le había ayudado a estar en guardia, como si temiera que de un segundo a otro alguien volviera a hacer de él su títere. Se había prometido a sí mismo al regresar de la guerra, que nadie más que él manejaría lo que ocurriría con su cuerpo y su vida. Y algo estaba mal, algo salió mal con esa resolución.

De todos modos si ella se había percatado de algo de eso, sin duda le importó poco o nada. Aún seguía notando cuán tensa se ponía Sakura siempre que él se le acercaba más de la cuenta, sabía que ella no lo quería alrededor. Y demostrarle que podía ser un hombre corriente, no parecía suficiente ya.

Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptar? Si lo observaba todo con tranquila objetividad, no había nada que lo detuviera. Sakura le había pedido que la dejara en paz y por los niños, extendió aquel ultimátum más de lo esperado. Era injusto lo que estaba haciéndole, ella se lo había dejado claro él sólo la hacía sufrir. Pero podía cambiar eso, podía dejar de ser egoísta y no pensar sólo en sus dificultades para llevar adelante aquel matrimonio. Ella había tenido las suyas, pero había sabido manejarlas mucho mejor que él, de eso no le cabían dudas. Sasuke no tenía idea de qué papel estaba jugando, así que si su presencia parecía ser tan prescindible entonces no podía fingir lo contrario.

Procurando no hacer ruido, empujó con lentitud la puerta pintada de rosa. En el interior de la habitación, los rayos del sol ingresaban por la ventana dándole un toque angelical a todo el entorno. Sasuke avanzó con pasos insonoros, hasta situarse a un lado de la cuna que coronaba el centro del cuarto. Ella estaba allí y tal como él lo esperaba, no dormía.

—Pequeña bribona. —Sarada podía pasar mucho tiempo en silencio, en eso eran bastante parecidos. Ella poseía la belleza de su madre aunque su cabello negro ondulado y esos enormes ojos negros los había sacado de él—. Preciosa... —No había otra forma de describirla.

Ella le mostró una muequita al oírlo hablar, algo que parecía emular una sonrisa, pero era difícil decirlo pues sus gestos aún eran imprecisos.

Le acarició una mejillita regordeta, antes de tomarla en brazos y dirigirse al alfeizar de la ventana, allí donde pasaban gran parte de su tiempo juntos. Le agradaba cargarla en brazos, ella era tan pequeña y frágil, que sentía que sólo así podía mantenerla a salvo. Sarada posicionó su diminuta cabeza sobre su pecho y al son de sus latidos, pareció hallar el sitio idóneo para dormir. Sasuke la acunó en completo silencio, entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras, parecía que se comunicaban de un modo incluso ausente. Le acarició el cabello suave y delicado, lo tenía corto pero los mechones ya lograban ondularse entre sus dedos. En algunos años lo tendría tan largo como el de su madre, en algunos años se convertiría en una hermosa jovencita, porque era imposible que no fuese de ese modo. Su hija era perfecta, en todos los sentidos.

Sabía que sería inteligente y sagaz, sabía que sería fuerte y decidida; y que nunca se dejaría engañar por un hombre como su padre. Ella buscaría a una persona adecuada, no a un idiota que no conocía la forma de mantener las cosas en orden en su propia casa. ¡Dios! Rogaba que su hija pudiera encontrar felicidad, que nunca tuviese que derramar una lágrima por un mal amor y que no conociera el dolor de la desdicha.

Pero él no podría asegurarse de que todo eso ocurriera, por más que así lo deseara, no podía seguir de ese modo. Tenía que confiar en que Sarada supiese reconocer sus oportunidades, tenía que recordarse que Sakura e Indra siempre estarían a su lado siendo sus guías.

—Tu hermano te cuidará bien —le susurró, sin apartar los ojos del infinito—. Te quiere mucho y nunca permitirá que algo malo te ocurra. —Sabía que eso era cierto, sabía que el muchacho sería un excelente hermano mayor. Sasuke le daría las instrucciones necesarias para que aprendiera a cuidar de las mujeres de su familia. Indra era mucho más sensato que él, no había posibilidades de que equivocara el camino.

Si debía dejarla, al menos se aseguraría de que no hubiese detalles librados al azar. Se había encargado de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, enseñándole cuanta cosa él supiese del mundo. Era un tanto patético saber que había reducido toda su enseñanza de vida a dos simples meses, pero Sasuke se contentaba sabiendo que se había limitado a ofrecerle cosas útiles. Sarada no necesitaría saber utilizar una espada, ni cómo hacer trampa en las cartas y él no tenía deseos de enseñarle a hablar con todo tipo de personas. Desde prostitutas a ladronzuelos de poca monta, esos que él tan bien conocía por su oficio de _Fantasma_. Ella sería una dama de sociedad, que con suerte nunca se vería envuelta en trifulcas o duelos, su máxima preocupación sería escoger el vestido adecuado para su presentación. Así debía ser. Su hija no tendría que acarrear con las habladurías que precedían al nombre de su padre.

Sonrió con aspereza, mientras en su mente creaba los distintos escenarios. Se imaginaba a una niña con un carácter fuerte, de lengua afilada pero con rostro de ángel, con una sonrisa traviesa que eclipsaría a quien la viera un solo segundo. Esa sería ella, sería una razón por la cual estar orgulloso, pero por extraño que sonase no lograba visualizarse a su lado. La presionó ligeramente contra su pecho, hundiendo un segundo el rostro en su cabello. Su aroma a bebé inundó todos sus sentidos, la recordaría de ese modo: pequeña, delicada, abrazada a él como si fuese lo único presente en su mundo. Confiándole la seguridad de su sueño ligero e inocente, con sus manitas apretadas sobre su camisa y el continúo golpeteo de su corazoncito contra su pecho.

No quería dejarla, no quería dejar su casa, pero ¿es que acaso podía seguir fingiendo que no oía el llanto de Sakura por las noches? ¿Podía soportar las miradas de sufrimiento que intentaba ocultar en su presencia? No, no podía... ya no quería causar más daño, su vida se reducía a siempre lastimar a alguien y finalmente lo había comprendido. No la merecía, no merecía tener todo aquello porque su destino había sido dictado hacía mucho tiempo. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, su negra alma no sólo lo consumía a él, sino que consumía a la gente a su alrededor. Y todavía existía una pequeña parte en su interior que podía reconocer aquello, reconocer que era tóxico.

—Pero ya no... —susurró como una promesa a Dios—. Ya no puedo hacerlo. —Sarada se removió incomoda por el sonido de su voz y comenzó a soltar un leve quejido—. Shh... —La calmó dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda, ella alzó brevemente la cabeza y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron. Sasuke la observó con la disculpa escrita en cada facción de su rostro y ella hizo un puchero con su labio inferior, antes de comenzar a soltar diminutas lágrimas insonoras—. Lo lamento... —murmuró, pensando que ella comprendería o que al menos algún día lo haría.

La abrazó con fuerza, quizás para no permitirle que lo viera llorar, y con rabia limpió el camino que marcaba el llanto en su rostro. Sarada se quedó muy quieta entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su padre perdía el control de sus emociones y se mostraba por primera vez vulnerable frente a otra persona.

—Siempre voy a estar para ti —musitó con la voz entrecortada, pues sabía que a ella le gustaba oírlo hablar—. Si alguna vez estás triste, sólo... sólo cuéntale tu secreto a un ave... ella llegará hasta mí esté dónde esté. Y yo te ayudaré a cargar con tu pesar... nunca estaremos lejos, lo prometo. —Le depositó un cálido beso en la cabecita—. Tú sólo... prométeme que cuidarás de tu mamá... abrázala siempre que puedas y no te olvides de decirle que la amas. No esperes a una ocasión especial, sólo díselo porque ella necesita saberlo... díselo por todas las veces que yo no lo hice —se silenció un segundo tomando una bocanada de aire—. También vigila a tu hermano, es muy buena persona, pero creo que a veces se olvida que no todo el mundo es así de bueno. Cuídalo, Sarada, yo lo hice lo mejor que pude en este tiempo... no lo dejes solo, ya ha sufrido mucho por eso en el pasado. Dile que no... que no los estoy abandonando, porque... nos volveremos a ver.

Aunque su plan no era regresar pasado los cinco años de investigación, la única forma de otorgarle la libertad a Sakura, era desapareciendo de Londres para siempre. Si pasaban diez años sin noticias de su persona, ella sería completamente libre de hacer de su vida lo que más deseara. Ese sería su último obsequio, le daría la posibilidad de escoger, pues él bien sabía que antes no se la había dado. Lentamente se dirigió al centro de la habitación y tras soltar un leve suspiro, deposito a la niña en la cuna. Ella lo observó con sus ojitos tristes y él intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Con el índice le dibujó un corazón en la mejilla y ella persiguió su dedo ávidamente, hasta lograr metérselo a la boca. Sasuke rió con suavidad, para luego depositar un largo beso en su frente.

—No me olvides —murmuró, depositando el corazón en esas palabras. Entonces se obligó a despegar los ojos de esa diminuta persona y arrastró su cuerpo a la salida. Sarada emitió un sonidito de protesta, pero él no se volvió a mirarla, sabía que si se volteaba no habría fuerza que lo sacara de allí. Presionó la frente contra la madera de la puerta, sintiendo lágrimas silenciosas quemar un camino por sus mejillas y tras presionar las manos en fuertes puños, se limpió el rostro y tomó el picaporte.

Conteniendo un gemido, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y por un corto periodo permaneció de pie en el pasillo, sin saber adónde ir.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —La voz de Sakura lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones y sin apartar los ojos de la alfombra, susurró un "¿Qué?" casi audible—. ¿Sara...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero por alguna razón se detuvo a mitad de su frase. Él sacudió la cabeza, para luego alzar la mirada y observarla de soslayo.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, procurando depositar algo de firmeza a su timbre. Sakura lo miraba fijamente en ese instante y él fue lo bastante estúpido, como para llevarse una mano al rostro en un vano intento por limpiarse cualquier rastro de su llanto. Ella no hizo comentarios al respecto, pero la duda se veía reflejada en sus ojos jades.

—¿Duerme? —inquirió tras lo que pudieron ser horas de silencio. Sasuke observó la puerta y luego a su esposa, negó con suavidad dando un paso al costado para permitirle la entrada. Sakura avanzó hasta detenerse a su lado y él se quedó estático, aguardando porque pasara. Pero ella no lo hizo, sino que a esa distancia volvió a mirarlo de forma directa a los ojos. Él no le sostuvo la mirada, sólo presionó las manos en puños y tomando la decisión finalmente, se encaminó por el pasillo dándole la espalda por última vez.

—En tres días me marcho a América —informó, incapaz de mirarla mientras esas palabras salían de su boca.

—¿Qué? —Pero su desconcertante respuesta lo obligó a detenerse en plena retirada. Escuchó los pasos de ella precipitarse a sus espaldas y un segundo después, Sakura estaba detrás de él aguardando a que le diera su atención.

—Me marcho a América —repitió, conforme se volvía para enfrentar esos ojos de cielo—. El rey me ha ofrecido trabajar en la enciclopedia...

—¿Por qué...? —susurró ella, sin oír su explicación.

—Es una oportunidad única, haré lo que deseo... escribiré sobre lo que quiero...—Pero Sakura no parecía escucharlo, se había quedado con la vista clavada en su pecho y se limitaba a asentir, como si nada de aquello le importase.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —lo interrumpió. Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire, procurando que la voz no le vibrara.

—Cinco años.

—¿Cinco...? —En esa ocasión ella lo increpó con la mirada, parecía tan confundida y agobiada que él deseó simplemente acabar con todo de una buena vez. No podría soportar esto por mucho más tiempo—. No puedes...—prorrumpió de forma repentina, tomándolo con la guardia baja.

—¿Por qué no?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

—Porque no puedes... ¡no puedes! —exclamó en un sobresalto, él la miró sin terminar de comprender su reacción. Y ella pareció leer su desconcierto, pues soltó un leve quejido contrayendo el rostro en una mueca, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Sasuke la observó huyendo de él y tras pensarlo sólo un segundo, no pudo más que salir detrás de ella a la carrera. Preguntándose incesantemente, ¿qué había despertado aquella reacción previa?

—Sakura —la llamó logrando que ella acelerara el paso, cruzando los largos pasillos a gran velocidad—. ¡Sakura! —Volvió a decir y en esa ocasión, ella se volteó sobre su hombro para ofrecerle una clara mirada de derrota.

Sasuke casi sufre un colapso nervioso al verla de ese modo. Ella viró entrando a la salita que compartían los dos cuartos principales y allí golpeó sin querer, una mesita que decoraba el centro. Pero su esposa no se detuvo cuando el jarrón que descansaba en su soporte, cayó al suelo provocando un sonido ensordecedor. Si no que siguió adelante, ignorando eso e ignorándolo a él. Sasuke aminoró la marcha al pasar junto a las flores esparcidas en el piso y con un movimiento de su mano apartó los trozos de vidrio que aplastaban a una inocente rosa, miró el desastre en el piso un largo segundo antes de incorporarse y cruzar la última puerta por la que se había perdido su mujer.

—¿Sakura?

—Déjame sola —pidió con un hilo de voz, detenida en medio de la habitación de espaldas a su persona. Él negó a pesar que ella no podía verlo, por primera vez en todos esos meses, estaba dispuesto a ignorar su pedido.

—Dime... —musito, sin saber realmente lo que pedía. Sakura se volvió, tenía los ojos cerrados pero claramente estaba llorando. Sasuke avanzó como tirado por una cuerda y cuando hizo ademan de tocarla, ella lo observó casi rogando que no lo hiciera. Bajó la mano con pesar, pero lo comprendió—. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte...—murmuró interpretando su rechazo de un sólo modo—. No vamos a tener que seguir con esto, lo prometo... te dejaré que busques felicidad...

—No.

Sasuke se silenció esperando a que ella dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—A partir de este momento, Sakura, tendrás la libertad de decidir que es lo que quieres... ya no seré un obstáculo. No vas a tener que fingir para nadie, no vas a tener que esperar a que salga de la habitación para respirar tranquila, no vas a tener que...

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Ella tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, pero Sasuke tuvo que contenerse de limpiarlas de una vez por todas—Ya no sigas... no sigas —le pidió en un susurro velado—. No quiero escucharte decir eso, no puedes... no puedes... —Él no tuvo que moverse, pues fue Sakura quien terminó por vencer las distancias para fundirse contra su cuerpo en busca de consuelo—. Eres mi esposo —continuó diciendo, hundiendo el rostro lacrimoso sobre su pecho—. Eres mío... y no voy a permitirte que hagas esto. ¡No vas a dejarnos! No...

Sasuke cerró los ojos, acusando el golpe de sus palabras justo en el estómago.

—¿Y es que acaso podemos seguir así? —instó, sin desear traer eso a la conversación pero sabiendo que era necesario—. No hacemos más que pretender ser una familia, desde que nos casamos sólo hemos estado interpretando un papel, Sakura. —Apretó las manos en puños para no cerrarlas entorno a su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo—. No quiero ser tu esposo de ese modo, no quiero tenerte sólo cuando tenemos público. —Ella se apartó lo suficiente para observarlo con firmeza—. Es como si me dejaras saborear sólo por un instante lo que nunca vamos a volver a tener... y estoy odiando cada vez más esta situación. Y no te culpo, lo merezco, pero tú te mereces más que esto.

—Perdóname —le espetó ella en un exabrupto, dejándolo literalmente sin habla—. Todo fue mi culpa, perdóname... Sasuke-kun lo haremos a tu modo, no voy a exigirte nada. Sólo...—Soltó un leve sollozo—. Por favor, no me dejes sola. No puedo hacer esto si no estás conmigo, no importa si no puedes amarme. No importa si no quieres hablarme o mirarme, o si quieres salir a matar para sentirte bien, no me importa pero no te vayas... —Él no daba crédito de lo que oía y por un largo segundo, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sakura se impacientó frente a su silencio y llevándose una mano a la boca, intentó ahogar su llanto. Sasuke volvió a aferrarla entre sus brazos, ¿qué cosas estaba diciendo?—. Yo exageré todo, no eres egoísta... no lo eres. Perdóname, nunca entendí lo que significaba para ti la muerte de tu padre, no te apoyé. No comprendí lo mucho que valía el sacrificio que estabas haciendo, salvaste a muchas personas con lo que hiciste. Salvaste a muchas chicas, a muchas mujeres y quién sabe a cuánta gente más. Yo fui mezquina, no eres un mal hombre, pero es que sólo quería significar para ti la mitad de lo que tú significas para mí.

—Shh... Sakura, detente.

—No, quiero que lo sepas.

Sasuke la tomó por el rostro, para mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió.

—No seas boba, tú lo eres todo para mí... el problema es que escogí todos los modos incorrectos para demostrártelo. No fue por mi padre, mi amor, o por ninguna otra persona... fue por ti. Te había prometido que me detendría, pero no podía porque mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo para devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Porque quería que lo tuvieras todo, a tu hermana, a tu sobrina y la seguridad de que nunca nada malo te volvería a ocurrir. Sé que hice mal al no hablarte de ello, pero es que en mi mente sólo pensaba que lo que hacía era una necesidad. Por ti pasaría lo que sea, por ti dejaría que me torturaran y sonreiría al final, si eso garantiza tu seguridad. Yo soy desechable, Sakura, hace mucho tiempo aprendí que mi vida no vale nada. Y si tenía que darla, nada me complacería más que hacerlo en tu nombre. —Lentamente pasó su pulgar sobre sus húmedas mejillas y ella pareció querer sonreír tras ese gesto, pero no lo hizo.

—Eso no es cierto, Sasuke-kun, no puedes despreciarte de ese modo.

—Sakura... —protestó con una reticente mueca.

—¡No, Sasuke-kun! Sé de lo que hablo, amo a un hombre que ha luchado todo este tiempo para encontrar su lugar, pero que se ha confundido pensando que debe hacerlo todo solo. Y no es así, no voy a dejarte ir... no voy a dejar que te rindas ahora. Tú me perteneces y yo a ti, tú perteneces aquí... si te marchas llévate mi corazón y arrójalo al mar, porque sería igual que si me mataras.

—Yo jamás te haría daño intencionalmente. —Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero fue tan fugaz aquel gesto que él sólo deseó poder decir algo gracioso que le robara una nueva sonrisa—. ¿No lo entiendes aún, Sakura? Cualquier sacrificio para mí es poco, para pagar la enorme deuda que tengo contigo.

—Tú no me debes nada.

—Sí lo hago, te debo años y años de entrega absoluta. Te debo el haber aparecido en mi vida, te debo el haberte quedado, te debo la persistencia, te debo la paciencia, te debo el amor... y dudo mucho que me vayan a alcanzar los años para pagarte. Así que te juro que no voy a poner mi vida en riesgo otra vez, porque todos los años que me quedan son tuyos y te los doy completos.

Ella negó, tratando de ocultar una tímida sonrisa ante sus palabras.

—Entonces ¿no te irás?

Sasuke no respondió en el momento, sino que con los ojos cerrados reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro, depositando un beso en aquel punto tan delicado. Y otro en su cuello y otro en su barbilla, para finalmente terminar su recorrido a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Cómo podría irme si mi dueña se queda aquí? —murmuró rozando su boca con cada sílaba pronunciada. Sintió el segundo en que ella avanzó para robarle un beso, pero él retrocedió—. Pero tengo una condición.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, observándolo con sus limpios ojos verdes expectantes. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, metiendo una mano dentro de su chaleco. Sakura enarcó una ceja al sentir que él le depositaba algo en la palma, ella bajó la vista y él siguió la dirección de su mirada, para luego reír frente a su reacción—. Once... —musitó su esposa, sosteniendo la rosa roja entre sus dedos.

—Sakura... —Lo miró al instante en que sintió la seriedad en su voz—. Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. —Su rostro era la viva imagen del desconcierto, algo que casi lo hizo perder el enfoque.

—Ya estamos casados —respondió ella con sencillez. Él puso los ojos en blanco, luego decían que no era romántico.

—Lo sé, tontita, pero quiero... en realidad deseo saber, ¿si quieres ser mi esposa? —Sakura presionó los ojos analizando sus palabras y seguramente no les halló sentido, pues se limitó a esbozar una confusa sonrisa. Sasuke se vio en la obligación de echarle algo de luz a toda la situación—. La primera vez no fue tu decisión y tal vez por eso las cosas resultaron tan... complicadas. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para asumir ese rol, ninguno sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. —Le tomó una mano con delicadeza—. Por eso quiero pedirte correctamente que seas mi esposa, no por obligación o necesidad. Simplemente porque así lo deseas, porque quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, porque me amas y porque yo te amo. —Hizo una breve pausa, como si eso le resultara evidente—. Así que, Sakura Haruno, ¿me otorgarías el gran honor de pasar cada segundo de mi vida amándote? Dios sabe que me hechizaste desde esa misma noche en que apareciste en mi habitación, fuiste la respuesta a mis suplicas y no me di cuenta, no me di cuenta hasta ahora que sólo tú podrías salvarme, mi ángel.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo como las lágrimas y la alegría pugnaban por salir todas juntas. Pegando un brinco de la más pura dicha, se colgó de su cuello para devorarle la boca a besos. Sasuke soltó una leve risilla y tras corresponderle con metódica elegancia, la miró expectante aún esperando su respuesta.

—Sí... por supuesto que sí... —Él volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos, sin siquiera dejarla terminar su frase. Pero a ella poco le importaba eso, pues de un momento a otro se encontró tendida en la cama, siendo cortejada por un muy entusiasta prometido—. ¡Sasuke-kun! —La liberó un segundo mostrándose impaciente, pero con los ojos chispeando de vivacidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ella frunció el ceño y lo empujó un poco para que se incorporase.

—Nada de relaciones hasta la boda. —Su esposo chasqueó la lengua y posando una mano en su hombro, la tumbó nuevamente en la cama. Sakura sonrió contra su ávida boca, pero ya no intentó jugarle más bromas. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que hasta casi había olvidado lo dulces y adictivos que eran sus besos.

—Mi vida, arderemos en las llamas de la pasión o en las del infierno... no me importa, siempre y cuando estés allí para complacerme.

—Oh pero, mi buen lord, tan sólo soy una doncella. ¿Usted condenaría mi alma eterna por algo de placer? —instó juguetona. Sasuke soltó una carcajada apresándola por las muñecas y con tortuosa tranquilidad, comenzó a marcar húmedos caminos con sus labios, acariciando sus brazos, su clavícula... hasta perderse más allá del valle de sus senos. Ella ahogó un gemido, intentando inútilmente liberarse de su amarre.

—Señorita Haruno, usted sola acaba de condenarse con esa respuesta. —Ambos rieron por su ocurrencia, mientras lentamente la ropa era expulsada de escena, mientras las palabras comenzaban a ser inútiles y a su vez eran reemplazadas por cadenciosos gemidos y risas poco disimuladas.

La comunicación de los amantes, esa que sólo ellos comprenden y que nunca, nunca confunde términos.

—Te amo...

—Creíble.

* * *

Sentado en el solárium, Indra pintaba con tranquilidad en su cuaderno cuando repentinamente un sonido extraño lo sobresaltó. Apartó la atención de su dibujo, a tiempo de ver como Juugo pasaba corriendo en dirección del vestíbulo mascullando maldiciones.

—¡Estas condenadas puertas, ya están haciendo eso de nuevo! —Decía en tanto que de un bandazo cerraba la puerta principal.

Indra sonrió para sus adentros y colocando el cuaderno sobre un cojín, se puso de pie dispuesto a corroborar que Sarada no se hubiese asustado por el ruido. Conforme avanzaba por los pasillos de la casa, encontraba cada puerta y ventana abierta de par en par. No les puso marcada atención y decidido se encaminó a la habitación color rosa del segundo piso. Al ingresar observó que una de las niñeras estaba con su hermanita, parecía estar como él corroborando que estuviese bien.

—¡Oh! Joven Indra, siempre se mueve como fantasma. —Él no respondió a la observación de la niñera y se limitó a sonreír de medio lado—. Es extraño lo que ocurrió con las puertas, ¿no?

—Sí —musitó, viéndola ir y venir por la habitación.

—Bien, creo que iré a ver el resto de la casa. ¿Le hace compañía a la niña?

Indra asintió, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a la mujer. Una vez que ella se hubo marchado, él se aproximó a la cuna para observar a la pequeña que le devolvió el escrutinio con firmeza. Era el bebé más extraño del mundo, pocas veces dormía y él podría jurar que la había visto sonreír. Aunque su mamá insistía, en que aún era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo.

—Sarada... ¿alguna vez te conté la historia de "El rico más pobre"? —Por supuesto que su hermana no respondió, pero sus ojitos negros se enfocaron en su persona poniéndole toda su atención—. Bueno, esta historia pasó en una pequeña aldea alejada de casi toda gran civilización... no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero lo averiguaré más tarde...

Lentamente Indra fue relatando la historia a su hermana, hablándole de los exclusivos aldeanos, del señor Zabuza y del extraño temor que todos le tenían, a pesar de no conocerlo. Le habló de los desertores y de la masacre, sin omitir detalles le contó del momento en que los forajidos exigieron a los aldeanos dinero y estos respondieron que el dinero sólo le pertenecía a un hombre.

—El señor Zabuza era el prestamista de cada persona que allí residía, siempre que alguien tenía problemas de dinero acudían a él. Pero claro, nunca lo veían... pues ellos debían tratar con su joven asistente. Un muchacho bastante escuálido, con rasgos bellos pero poco interesantes. Hablaban con él porque sabían que era la única forma de conseguir sus préstamos, pero todos le tenían envidia... al fin y al cabo, sólo ese joven conocía al señor Zabuza. —Sarada hizo un sonidito y él la observó con interés, parecía reír pero Indra se convenció de que eso no era muy posible.

»Cuando los forajidos pidieron dinero a cambio de sus vidas, los aldeanos apuntaron todos al mismo tiempo hacia el castillo.

_"Allí, el señor Zabuza tiene dinero"_ decían uno a uno, sin preocuparse por lo que sus palabras pudiesen causar.

_"El castillo tiene oro, tómenlo... pero perdónenos las vida"_ Y sin necesidad de oír más, los desertores de las tropas se dirigieron al castillo. Pero allí sólo encontraron soledad, había cosas bonitas y costosas, pero no había sirvientes o personas. Buscaron al señor Zabuza en cada habitación, aun así nunca lo hallaron y cuando se disponían a dejar el lugar, molestos por su mala fortuna, encontraron a alguien. —Indra hizo la pausa que Sakura le había enseñado, aunque sabía que Sarada no comprendería la razón.

—El joven asistente fue tomado prisionero y los forajidos lo pasearon por el pueblo, amenazando con cortarle la garganta si no le daban todo el dinero de los cofres. Pero nadie respondió por el muchacho, nadie abrió la boca... tal vez esperando que el señor Zabuza en persona decidiera intervenir por su asistente o tal vez porque simplemente no les importaba. Sea lo que fuese, el joven tuvo que prometerles a los hombres, conseguirle tanto dinero como fuesen capaces de contar. Y ellos cegados por la avaricia, accedieron al pedido del muchacho. Ese mismo día de fiesta, se llevaron al joven del pueblo... esperando a que él lograra cumplir su promesa. —Sarada agitó las manitos, como pidiendo que continuara y esto lo animó a seguir con su relato—. Y lo hizo... le tomó varios años conseguir todo el dinero. —Moviendo un florín imaginario, emuló las batallas que el joven asistente tuvo que llevar a cabo en busca del botín. Le relató su lucha contra los piratas y la vez que casi se hunde en el mar. También le habló de aquella mujer que le robó algo más que dinero y de cada lugar que conoció junto a los forajidos.

—Cuando logró conseguirlo todo, el joven... que ya no era tan joven, regresó a su pueblo. Pero lo que se encontró lo dejó estupefacto, la belleza y la felicidad de las personas se había esfumado de un día para el otro. Los aldeanos estaban muriendo de hambre en las calles, las casas estaban derruidas y ya no se oía la risa de los niños jugando. Frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a la que alguna vez fue la plaza más bonita del mundo y que ahora, sólo era la sombra del más desértico paisaje. Lentamente los aldeanos comenzaron a juntarse, atraídos por el rostro extraño que se dignaba a pisar esos abandonados parajes.

_"¿Quién es?"_ se preguntaban con entusiasmo, mientras observaban sus costosas y bien cuidadas ropas. Él les miró con pesar, lamentándose el no haber estado allí para evitar todo ese desastre.

_"¡Es el asistente!" _exclamó alguien a la distancia. _"Oh ha regresado, para salvarnos"_ Y tras esa aseveración, cada integrante del pueblo comenzó a levar una súplica en su nombre. Intentaban tocarle las manos para pedirle por algún familiar, por sus tierras, por su ganado, por todo lo que antes le pedían. Él se liberó asqueado y los observó con una oscura malicia.

_"Todo esto es su culpa"_ les dijo viendo a uno y a todos. _"Pudieron seguir disfrutando de mis favores, pudieron seguir utilizando mi dinero..."_ Los aldeanos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por aquellas palabras. _"Pero ninguno quiso salvarme cuando pedí ayuda, todos recurrían a mi siempre... pero no tuvieron reparos en condenarme" _Sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. _"Ustedes perdieron su amado pueblo y todo lo que querían por desleales, mandaron al exilio al único hombre que siempre había velado por sus necesidades. Ahora... ahora disfruten de lo que ustedes mismos crearon, los ruegos no sirven de nada cuando llegan a oídos sordos."_ Y diciendo eso último, el señor Zabuza giró sobre sus talones para darles una última lección a sus aldeanos: lo que ves con los ojos no es a la persona completa, es sólo la parte que cada uno desea dejar a conocer. Y la bondad no forma parte de la personalidad de todos, por eso debes apreciarla cuando la encuentras, pero no depender de ella. Porque nunca se sabe cuándo llegará un bandido que te lo robe todo, incluso hasta la propia humildad de tu alma... —Indra se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la durmiente Sarada.

Ya le contaría otra vez la historia y en un futuro, se aseguraría de que su padre también estuviese presente para escucharla. Después de todo, no podía arriesgarse a que no conocieran sobre los problemas que surgían en la vida, cuando se teme dar a conocer el corazón.


	34. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Tammy Araoz. Esta es una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos

Hola a todos! Llegamos al final de esta historia! Disfruten el ultimo capitulo :)

**EPÍLOGO**

—¡Lord Pembroke! Admito que esto es una sorpresa.

Sasuke se inclinó de forma diligente, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa burlona surcara sus labios.

—Me alegro que aún pueda sorprenderte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, antes de invitarlo a entrar con un elegante y algo atrevido ademan. Él no se fijó en los detalles que decoraban su invitación y cruzó la puerta que tantos años había sido víctima de sus llamados a deshoras.

—¿Puedo saber a qué debo el placer? —Karin no era tonta y jamás se andaba con rodeos cuando quería algo, podía ser que lo estuviese recibiendo a altas horas de la mañana pero eso no le borraba la impertinencia.

—Me temo que apresuras conclusiones, querida. —Ella hizo un mohín casi imperceptible.

—No puedes culpar a una mujer por desear.

—No, estás en lo cierto. ¿Qué clase de caballero le niega a una dama un deleite?

—Tú.

—He ahí tu error, querida. Yo no soy un caballero.

Karin sonrió muy a su pesar, indicándole que la siguiera a su pequeña sala de estar. Normalmente allí se llevaban a cabo distintas reuniones con los caballeros que estuviesen interesados en alguna de las chicas. Pero siendo las nueve de la mañana, el lugar estaba desértico como era de esperarse. Las jovencitas dormían tras una ardua noche de trabajo y la única que tenía el gusto de ver a Sasuke en ese instante, se encontraba extenuada por las exigencias de su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

—¿Cómo llevas todo? —preguntó él tras las cordialidades expresadas por ambas partes.

Karin no iba a engañarse diciendo que no echaba de menos a Sasuke, pues si bien tenía una larga lista de clientes fieles y cariñosos, él había sido más que eso. Ellos eran amigos, eran compañeros, cómplices y camaradas. No es que ya no se trataran en lo absoluto, pero ella comprendía que por el bien de la familia de su amigo, debía hacer un paso al costado y permitirle tener algo de normalidad. Sasuke incluso había tenido la amabilidad de mostrarle a su hija una tarde en Vauxhall y ella se había quedado encantada con la pequeña. Si bien conocía y había cruzado unas que otras palabras con Sakura, ella prefería que las cosas permanecieran en una amena y amigable distancia.

—Todo va de maravilla —respondió, tras un segundo de silencio.

No podía exigirle nada más a su amigo, había cumplido su promesa, la había liberado del yugo que la aprisionaba al ser la querida de Danzo. Y ahora gracias a Sasuke, era la dueña de _Les déchets. _Finalmente podía llevar la casa de putas más prestigiosa de todo Londres, sin tener que preocuparse por su seguridad o la de las chicas que trabajaban para ella. Le debía eso y mucho más al conde, razón por la cual sabía muy bien que él nada debía hacer allí.

—¿Cuándo me dirás qué te trae por aquí?

—Mujer impaciente.

—Si no vienes por negocios, algo más debe estar molestándote o no te levantarías tan temprano.

—_Touché,_ Karin, _touché_. —Sasuke rió enseñando las palmas a modo de rendición —. Me has atrapado, no queda más que revelarte mis intenciones que tan mal he ocultado.

—Sólo escucho palabras, lord Pembroke, nada de argumentos. —Nunca se cansaría de las conversaciones de falsa cordialidad que ambos parodiaban al estar juntos. Sasuke era una persona de un léxico fresco y encantador, tan sólo quien no lo conociera pensaría que era amargado y reservado, pues él se mostraba de esa manera frente a personas que no merecían su estima.

—Te traje esto. —Del interior de su chaleco Sasuke sacó un pequeño objeto, Karin no supo de qué se trataba hasta que él lo depositó en su mano abierta. Un anillo.

—No comprendo —espetó confundida, mientras giraba de un lado a otro el anillo entre sus dedos—. ¿Por qué me das esto?

—Cuando apresaron a Danzo, unas semanas después el corregidor me visitó en mi casa. Me dejó esto, diciendo que estaba en la caja fuerte del barón. —Él hizo una breve pausa mirando el anillo con algo de recelo—. Creo que tú mereces tenerlo.

Ella negó al instante, intentando regresárselo.

—Sasuke, no.

—Por favor, insisto. —Karin frunció el ceño, mientras dejaba que su vista se perdiera un segundo en el grabado del anillo de oro. Tenía el escudo de armas de los Uchiha y ella sólo necesitó de un segundo para reconocerlo, era el anillo de Fugaku, el mismo que había desaparecido la noche de su asesinato. Sasuke se había prometido recuperar ese anillo, pues entonces sabría que había dado con el asesino. Karin sabía lo que eso significaba para él y no comprendía por qué se lo daba, el anillo había sido el trofeo de guerra de Danzo y para Sasuke arrebatarle aquello siempre había tenido un gran peso.

—Esto era de tu padre, lo justo es que tú lo conserves o tú hermano...

Él chasqueó la lengua como respuesta automática.

—La herencia no debe limitarse a la sangre, Karin, si vamos a ponernos serios tú le tenías más estima que cualquiera de nosotros. Fue más un padre para ti que para mí. ¿Dime qué diantres haría yo con el anillo?

—Sasuke... —protestó ella, pues no le agradaba el mensaje que subyacía tras sus palabras—. Fugaku te quería mucho.

—No vine a discutir esas cosas, Karin.

Ella bufó frente a la soberbia de su amigo, ya que sabía que sin importar qué le dijera jamás creería las cosas que le contaba de Fugaku. Las cosas reales que Fugaku había hecho por más de una mujer como ella, aunque a Sasuke le costara admitirlo, ellos se parecían mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos jamás supo. Para Sasuke su padre lo detestaba, pero Karin sabía la verdad.

—¿Por qué aún te niegas a oírme?

—No me niego, es que simplemente no me interesa. Él está muerto y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar mi opinión sobre su persona. —El conde se puso de pie, para enfatizar el final de esa conversación.

Ella suspiró resignada, siempre que tocaban el tema de su padre Sasuke parecía transformarse. Para Karin era evidente cuánto aún le lastimaba las malas de decisiones de Fugaku, pero Sasuke prefería fingir indiferencia antes de intentar comprender que había algo más en él.

—¿Alguna vez leíste la carta que te escribió el día de su muerte? —Él se limitó a clavar sus verdes negros en ella, en un claro gesto de censura—. Comprendo —musitó, ya sin ánimos de continuar con la inquisición. Si Sasuke quería odiar a su padre, ella nada podía hacer el respecto.

El perdón debe nacer de un verdadero sentimiento de superación, pero estaba claro que Sasuke no quería dejar nada en el olvido. Él ya se había forjado una opinión y ésta era irrevocable.

—Es mejor que me retire ya.

—Sí, así lo creo —concordó, un tanto dolida por lo corto de su visita—. Me ha gustado verte.

—Mientes, pero no voy a negar que el gesto ha sido adecuado.

—Aprendo rápido, cada día encuentro más entretenido descifrar las maneras de la alta sociedad. —Su comentario podría pasar por inocente, pero cualquier buen oidor, notaría el ataque implícito en esa replica.

—Eres toda una dama, Karin.

—Al igual que usted, milord, llego a acoplarme a la perfección pero eso no significa que lo disfrute. —Él se inclinó aprobando sus palabras y con un movimiento casual de su mano, le extendió un sobre lacrado con el sello de la familia. Karin lo tomó un tanto contrariada y rápidamente se dispuso a leer la misiva.

—Nadie dijo que yo no lo estuviese disfrutando —murmuró Sasuke, en tanto que ella se devoraba el contenido de la carta en segundos. Perpleja bajó el pergamino para observar a aquel hombre con extrañeza.

—No comprendo.

—No te pido que lo hagas, sólo acóplate.

Karin sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Es una invitación? —instó, remarcando lo evidente—. Pero si ya estás casado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero esta será la ceremonia oficial.

—¿Dos años después de la primera? —En esa ocasión Sasuke no pudo más que acompañarla en la broma.

—Digamos que algunas cuestiones nos retrasaron.

—Comprendo —musitó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Entonces... ¿vendrán? —inquirió él con algo parecido a impaciencia y curiosidad. Karin se quedó prendada de esos ojos de onix un largo segundo, él sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que su mirada trasmitiera inocencia, enfado o sumisión. Y en ese momento parecía mostrar un poco de los tres.

—¿Quieres que un grupo de cortesanas asista a tu boda? ¿No piensas que eso acarrearía habladurías?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, en un gesto muy propio de él.

—No sería mi boda si no existiesen habladurías. —Avanzó un paso para tomarle una mano con delicadeza—. Y no estaría completa, sin mis amigas de _Les déchets._

—¿Qué piensa tu esposa al respecto?

Sasuke agitó un dedo en el aire negando.

—Prometida —corrigió, para luego añadir—: Ella me expresó claramente que podía invitar a todos mis amigos... eso las incluye.

—Si debemos contar a tus amigos, tan sólo estaríamos nosotras y Sai. —Sasuke rió frente a sus palabras.

—Exactamente y no deseo que ningún lugar quede vacío. —Le depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano—. ¿Así que vendrán? —Karin no pudo más que asentir con una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios, jamás podría negarle nada a él.

—Por supuesto, todas estaremos allí. —Y serían testigos de su felicidad, agregó para sus adentros.

Si algo se merecía su buen amigo, era obtener todo ese cariño que tanto tiempo pareció evadirlo.

* * *

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —indicó Sasuke, tomando de un trago el contenido de su copa. Normalmente no bebía, pero en ese momento pensaba que un pequeño estímulo no caería mal.

—Te ves bien —espetó la pequeña, dándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Y a ti te faltan dos dientes, ya pareces una anciana. —Hanabi frunció el ceño y escondió su sonrisa tras sus labios sellados—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —respondió evasiva, mientras estiraba su falda con premeditada indiferencia. Sasuke no se creyó aquello, pero en ese instante estaba algo ocupado como para intentar descifrar los ademanes de su sobrina. Faltaban minutos para dar inicio a la ceremonia y aunque él ya estaba casado, no podía evitar del todo sentirse ansioso. Los actos sociales nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero lo entusiasmaba en cierta forma quitarse la máscara para empezar esa nueva etapa de su vida. Con Sakura a su lado, cualquier evento social parecía una oportunidad de aventura y eso, por supuesto, incluiría su propia boda.

—Bueno. ¿Y ese nada que te está fastidiando puede esperar hasta después de la boda o...?

—Te traje esto —lo interrumpió ella, corriendo hasta su escritorio para depositar una pequeña tortuga de madera en él.

Sasuke se estiró sobre el mueble para poder alcanzarla y tras inspeccionarla un segundo, supo reconocerla.

—Me trajiste mi tortuga —susurró, sin comprender cuándo o cómo la talla había abandonado a sus compañeras. Hanabi bajó la mirada al piso, acongojada, y sus siguientes palabas las dirigió hacia sus zapatos.

—La tomé cuando estuve de invitada en tu casa, sé que no debía tocar las tallas... pero tenía miedo de estar sola entonces y la tortuga me hacía sentir mejor. Perdón, Sai me dijo que debía devolverla porque está mal tomar algo que no me pertenece. —Alzo la vista, con sus ojos grises inundados en lágrimas—. ¿Me perdonas?

Sasuke se quedó momentáneamente mudo.

Sostuvo el animalito entre sus dedos y luego observó a la pequeña que parecía estar a un segundo de echarse al piso para rogarle. Sonrió casi por inercia, ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de la tortuga.

—Hana...

—Lo sé, lo siento en verdad. —Ella se justificó antes de que él pudiese articular un pensamiento.

—Escúchame, pequeña. —Hanabi asintió prestándole toda su atención—. No estoy molesto, no me importa que la hayas tomado. Puede que antes esto fuese muy importante para mí... porque quizás al igual que tú me sentía seguro teniéndolos, no lo sé. —Se silenció un segundo recordando el primer momento en que recibió aquellas tallas, pero incapaz de conjurar el sentimiento nuevamente—. Pero ya no importan... son parte del pasado.

Se levantó hasta situarse a un lado de la pequeña y posando una rodilla en el piso se colocó a su altura.

—Si quieres conservarla, puedes hacerlo. —Le entregó la tortuga—. Creo que no necesito retener mi pasado en un caja... sólo me interesa mi presente.

Ella sonrió con todo y sus dos dientes menos.

—¿En serio puedo quedármela? —Sasuke asintió y ella tomó la tortuga para luego meterla en su canesú. Acción que parecía venir de familia, ninguna mujer en esa casa conocía de la existencia del ridículo—. Gracias, tío Sasuke.

—Un placer, pequeña. Ahora, ¿te parece si iluminamos esa boda con nuestra presencia?

—Una pena que seamos tan guapos, pues le robaremos el momento a Sakura.

Sasuke rió tomándole la mano a su sobrina, para escoltarla al jardín en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

—Hanabi adelántate, en un segundo te alcanzo. —Ella asintió mientras Sasuke regresaba a su estudio y rápidamente rebuscaba en su vitrina de licores la caja de sus tallas.

Estaba algo sucia y bastante maltratada por el tiempo, pero aún conservaba el brillo que lo había encandilado de pequeño. La abrió con suavidad y de ella retiró dos tallas que nunca dejaba a la vista de nadie; una pareja de cuervos que por alguna razón, Fugaku siempre escogía al momento de jugar con él. Las dejó a un lado sin darle mucha importancia y más abajo encontró lo que buscaba; con cuidado retiró el papel que ya se encontraba viejo y maltrecho. Aún conservaba las manchas de sangre de su progenitor y él recordaba perfectamente el momento en que Itachi le había entregado la carta. No podía creer que habiendo pasado tantos años, nunca se hubiese dignado a leer más que las primeras líneas. Y en ese momento no quería hacerlo, se había convencido que las últimas palabras de Fugaku jamás cambiarían las cosas que habían vivido. ¿Qué sentido tenía leerla? Él estaba iniciando una nueva vida, tratando de apartar toda la basura que le habían impedido avanzar. Fugaku y todos sus recuerdos formaban parte del antiguo Sasuke, ahora él pertenecía a Sakura y a sus hijos, eso no debía incomodarlo.

Pero lo hacía y sin notarlo siquiera, tuvo entre sus manos la carta abierta.

_«Bath, Inglaterra, enero 1756._

_Sería iluso de mi parte decir que lamento no haber llegado a nuestro encuentro. Desde hace unos días soy consciente de que no podré cumplir mi promesa. No sin algo de disgusto, confieso que las razones tú las has de conocer o al menos sospechar._

_Pero no pienses que he escogido morir de este modo por sobre ti, eso nunca. Sé que nada bueno terminará de este viaje, sé que tendré que sacrificar parte de mi alma y quien sabe qué más. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo._

_No voy a intentar persuadirte, si has visto mis ojos al menos una vez, hijo, sabrás que mis sentimientos hacia ella son puros y honestos. Morir es una consecuencia que acepté, desde el mismísimo instante en que me encomendé a amarla y salvarla. Disculpa por quitarte el placer de tomar mi vida, si he de escoger a mi ejecutor no podría más que desear que fueses tú y no él. Pero seguramente eso ya no está en mis manos, si lees esto es porque finalmente alcancé mi límite y no lo lamento._

_Sasuke, cualquier cosa que aquí escribiera jamás borraría las cosas que he hecho. No me enorgullezco de mis decisiones, no me enorgullezco de todas las cosas que te enseñé. Lo único que te inculqué fueron malos tratos, y no puedo culparte por haber desarrollado un método de defensa. Lo nuestro, hijo, jamás vio la luz del día. Fuimos enemigos sin cuartel, pero jamás lo quise realmente._

_Deseaba ser tu amigo, deseaba que comprendieras, pero las cosas fueron confundiéndose en el camino. Desde el mismo momento en que naciste todo fueron dificultades, tu madre no fue fuerte y yo no la acompañé. Dejamos que alguien más tomara nuestras decisiones y ese fue nuestro primer error._

_No pretendo pedir tu perdón, porque sé que no lo merezco. Pero por una vez me gustaría decirte algo que no fuese con la intención de agredirte. Tal vez no quieras oír el consejo de una persona que pasó su vida ignorándote, tienes que saber que nunca lo hice en verdad. Estabas presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos, sé que nunca di esa impresión, pero aprendí que contigo mostrar debilidad era igual que perder tu respeto. Eso ya no importa, no quiero irme de este mundo sin dejarte claro cuánto afecto siento por ti. Siempre vi en tus ojos mi propio reflejo y eso me atemorizaba, porque no quería que fueses de este modo. No quería que dedicaras tu vida a cumplir obligaciones, a aceptar lo que otros decían y asentir al pedido de tu familia, porque eso no es realmente vivir. Sabía que sólo tú tendrías la capacidad de romper esas cadenas que yo tanto tiempo tardé en descubrir atadas a mis muñecas, sabía que serías lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarte influenciar o doblegar. Ni Itachi ni Hinata poseen la decisión y tenacidad que tú guardas en un sólo gesto. Sé que sin importar cuántos golpes te dé la vida, podrás alzar la cabeza y mostrarle una sonrisa indulgente a quien se sea._

_Por eso fuiste digno de mi admiración, por eso siempre te he visto como mi mejor logro. No importa lo que creas al finalizar, no importa si sigues odiándome o no. Sólo importa que ahora lo sabes; y puedes estar seguro que nunca, nunca habría preferido que fueses de otro modo._

_Fugaku Uchiha_

_III Marqués de Adler y IV Conde de Pembroke»_

La puerta se abrió en el instante que él cerraba la carta.

—Sasuke, todos están listos, ¿vamos?

El conde bajó la vista hacia el papel arrugado y manchado, para luego posarla en su abuelo. Asintió.

—Sí. —Pero antes de salir, se apresuró a alcanzar la chimenea y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo arrojó la carta a las crepitantes llamas—. Nadie tiene que saber lo patético que eras —murmuró, viendo como las palabras de su padre eran devoradas por el fuego. Y entonces sonrió, indulgente, tal y como al viejo le gustaba.

—¿Con quién hablas? —inquirió Tajima desde la puerta.

—Con nadie —respondió taciturno, para luego volverse y hacer un ademan hacia la puerta—. Es mejor que terminemos con esto.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —masculló su abuelo, con su ya tan común nota de burla.

Sasuke ocupó su posición en el altar, mientras observaba a los invitados sonreírle desde sus, estratégicos y muy discutidos por las mujeres, lugares. Sai junto a Ino lo saludaron con un ademan respetuoso, mientras que Hanabi alzó la pequeña tortuga en el aire al verse atrapada por su escrutinio, e Indra le propinaba un suave golpe en la mano para que se comportara. Él posó la mirada un instante en su hijo y éste le ofreció unos pulgares arriba a modo de apoyo. Justo enfrente de ellos se encontraban su hermana y Naruto, el francés parecía absorto admirando el perfil de Hinata y al sentir la presión de sus ojos, se volvió lo suficiente para bajar la vista en un gesto de sumisión. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, captando de reojo la sonrisa de su cuñada Izumi, junto a ella se encontraba su hermano y sus sobrinos. Itachi no lo miraba a él, pues en ese instante parecía haberse quedado prendado de los balbuceos de su pequeña Hikaru, o Hikari según Izumi, y de las sonrisas demasiado contagiosas de su heredero Satori. En ese instante el clérigo carraspeó, llamando su atención y la del resto de los asistentes.

El novio se volvió hacia el pasillo para observarla caminando hacia él, ella se sostuvo con firmeza del brazo de Tajima, mientras avanzaban con lentitud al compás de una suave melodía de violines. Sasuke le sonrió y en ese preciso momento su hija soltó un gritito de protesta, Sakura no pudo más que volverse para ver a Sarada. Pero Mikoto la calmó, haciendo que la pequeña siguiera con la mirada a su mamá. Tajima suspiró de forma audible y tras subir los tres escalones del improvisado altar, depositó la mano de la novia en la de su nieto.

—Gracias —murmuró Sasuke, sintiéndolo por primera vez. Tajima les ofreció una reverencia y cuando se disponía a bajar para dirigirse a su asiento, el conde lo tomó de un hombro dándole un suave empujón que lo desestabilizó. El duque se giró abruptamente, para verlo con los ojos muy abiertos y el joven conde le expuso una sonrisa juguetona—. Estas no son tan altas, viejo.

—Ni siquiera en su boda... —Se fue mascullando su abuelo, logrando que Sasuke se carcajeara a sus costas.

—Si estamos listos, milord —le espetó el clérigo, obligándolo a silenciarse.

—Por supuesto comience. —Sakura lo miró de soslayo con reproche y él no pudo evitar del todo esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella le presionó tenuemente la mano, mientras el clérigo daba inicio a la ceremonia que él escuchó por alrededor de cinco segundos. Sasuke se inclinó en dirección de su prometida, hasta posar sus labios a escasos centímetros de su oído—. Tengo que decirte algo.

Ella lo observó enarcando una ceja, el hombre frente a ellos continuó hablando haciendo caso omiso de sus murmullos.

—¿Qué? —Sakura no pensaba que fuese el momento de hablar, pero Sasuke parecía tan serio que no quería pasar por alto lo que fuera que quería decirle. Él se mordió el labio inferior, antes de soltar un suspiro que le causó algo de cosquillas.

—Soy casado. —En ese instante la formal y hermosa novia, rompió en una inesperada carcajada. Alrededor los invitados la miraron sin comprender nada y a su lado el hombre responsable de aquel bochorno, le sonreía feliz de haberla hecho reír en un momento como ese—. Discúlpenla, discúlpenla... —pidió Sasuke, mientras ella intentaba recuperar la compostura. Sakura le golpeó un brazo y tomándolo por el cuello de la levita, lo atrajo hasta sus labios para callarlo de una buena vez.

—Eso aún...—comenzó a decir el clérigo, para luego desistir de cualquier intento por guiar esa boda. Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir al ver consumado el beso final, mientras el hombre de Dios sacudía la cabeza en una contundente negación.

Sakura lo liberó de forma repentina y él la observó con los ojos encendidos de deseo.

—¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto y pasamos a la noche de bodas?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió ella, coqueta.

—Antes —interrumpió el clérigo, visiblemente indignado—. ¿Sakura Haruno, acepta a este hombre en la salud y en...?

—Sí, acepto —exclamó, antes de que el hombre pudiese terminar.

—¿Y usted, Sasuke...?

—Por supuesto, qué pregunta —lo acalló el conde, sin despegar los ojos de su mujer por segunda vez.

—Entonces me complace ser el primero en presentarles a lord y lady Uchiha, Condes de Pembroke. —El clérigo soltó un aliviado suspiro al terminar aquella poco ortodoxa unión, mientras los aplausos se levaban una vez más casi tragándose sus últimas palabras por completo. En el altar, el joven conde acunó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos, como si se tratara de un objeto preciado.

—Ahora no hay vuelta atrás —le susurró, ajeno a su público, ajeno a todo lo que no fuese ella.

—Doce —respondió Sakura, al sentir que Sasuke le deslizaba el anillo de su abuela en su dedo anular. La diminuta rosa destello robándole una sonrisa a su mujer—. Tenías razón, doce rosas conquistan el corazón de una mujer.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Doce rosas y un hombre perseverante.

—Y una mujer permisiva —propuso Sakura irónica, Sasuke le depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Cuestión de semántica, cariño.

Por ese instante no le importó otorgarle la victoria en esa querella, sólo se dispuso a perderse en la urgencia de un merecido beso. Sasuke la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y ella le cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras una vez más se permitía cerrar aquel acuerdo de la única manera posible.

—¿Seremos felices? —cuestionó en un momento de intranquilidad.

Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo ver hacia sus invitados, entre la multitud descubrió la mirada de sus niños fijas en ambos, ella les sonrió en tanto que su esposo la hacía mirarlo nuevamente.

—Ya somos felices, amor mío. —La besó suave y lentamente—. Sólo que ahora... —Otro corto beso—. Sin temores o malos entendidos.

Ella asintió en acuerdo, para luego observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Arruinaste mi perfecta boda —le espetó con firmeza, él la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

—La hice más interesante —se justificó, depositando un beso en su cuello—. Algo único, sólo para nosotros... además no quería que iniciáramos con mentiras.

Sakura dejó ir una leve carcajada, posando su atención un segundo de más en sus encantadores ojos negros. Él nunca cambiaría, siempre tendría aquella chispa de burla que lo volvía un hombre tan particular, un hombre intenso en todos los sentidos, un hombre que estaba dispuesto a ir un paso adelante del mundo si eso era necesario. Sasuke no era un hombre más, era su hombre.

—No podría pedir que fueses de otro modo —confesó en un exabrupto, casi sin percatarse de ello. Sasuke la miró contrariado por un instante.

—Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso. —Sonrió—. Estoy empezando a creer que soy un tipo fenomenal.

—¡Ay! Bájate de tu nube. —Sasuke frunció el ceño y sin que ella se lo esperara, le dio una ligera nalgada—. ¡Oye! No abuses de tu fuerza.

—¿Crees que eso es abusar de mi fuerza? ¡Por Dios del cielo, mujer! —Antes de que Sakura siquiera pudiese protestar, Sasuke la alzó en vilo y echó a andar hacia la casa a grandes zancadas con ella en brazos. Sakura no pudo fijarse en los invitados o en nadie, pues se limitó a abrazarse con fuerza para no caer y cuando llegaron al estudio de su esposo, Sasuke la soltó sobre la otomana para presionarla con su cuerpo.

—Los invitados —le recordó una Sakura jadeante.

—Que se vayan al diablo, sólo vienen por la comida y yo tengo diferentes apetitos.

Ella se sonrojó frente a sus palabras y él la tomó por las muñecas para inmovilizarla.

—Aguarda —le pidió sonando en verdad reticente. Sasuke la liberó sin comprender esa reacción y ella, tras alisarse el vestido, se sentó para enviarle una maliciosa sonrisa. Entonces sacudió su dedo índice en el aire, cerrando la puerta con un suave clic en el proceso. Él la observó sorprendido y ella alzó ambas cejas en gesto de superioridad—. Estuve practicando —se excusó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Impresionante, amada mía.

—Quiero aprender más sobre esto —confesó, bajando su mirada con timidez. Sasuke posó dos dedos bajo su barbilla, para alentarla a observarlo—. No quiero que me tome a mí o a Sarada por sorpresa, si ella es como yo... quiero...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero enseñarle y que no tenga miedo de ser como es, a ella y a cualquiera que necesite aprender más. Porque... tal vez hay más gente.

—Me parece una tarea muy noble por tu parte, Sakura. Y sabes que tienes mi apoyo absoluto para ello.

—Gracias, Sasuke. —Ella sonrió acercándose para darle un beso delicado, algo que él sabía no era más que una provocación para que se pusiera manos a la obra.

—Así que... brujita mía —musitó, presionando su barbilla entre su índice y pulgar—. ¿Qué otros trucos guardas en tu vestido? —Ella comenzó a reír, cuando Sasuke introdujo una mano por el bajo de su falda y con un simple movimiento rasgó sus enaguas—. No, aquí no hay nada... quizás aquí...—Él jaló la parte superior de su canesú, para luego hundir su rostro en el valle de sus senos casi completamente expuestos —. Seguiré por aquí.,..

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó, sin saber si deseaba que se detuviera o que siguiera adelante.

—Dime, amor —instó él, observándola con fingida inocencia. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos.

—Nada.

—¡Bien dicho! —Y una vez más comenzó con su pericia.

Dios la salve de ese hombre que con sus ojos de demonio y su irresistible sonrisa de suficiencia, la arrastraría al pecado de la lujuria sin miramientos. Pero por Sasuke estaba dispuesta a perder el alma, pues su corazón él ya se lo tenía ganado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y esto es todo jaja espero que les haya gustado esta linda historia y bueno nos estamos leyendo en alguna otra. Saludos para todos y todas y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer:)


End file.
